Pour que demain soit différent
by Mademoiselle Mime
Summary: Fic Terminée SPOILER TOME6, retour dans le temps. Je m'appelle Anna Millan, et j'ai surement fait la plus grosse bétise de ma vie: ramener Harry Potter à mon époque, l'époque des maraudeurs...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour. Voilà je suis de retour avec une autre histoire. 

Je préviens tout de suite que cette fic comporte des spoilers du tome 6. Dons si vous ne l'avez pas lu arrêtez-vous là. Si vous lisez la suite, je ne serais en rien responsable de votre curiosité.

Cette étape cruciale étant faite, je peux commencer à parler de « Pour que demain soit différent ». C'est une histoire de retour dans le passé. Anna est voyante et part rechercher Harry dans le futur pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. Elle vit au temps des maraudeurs ce qui n'est pas pour simplifier les choses.

Je sais que c'est une histoire faite et refaite, mais vous pouvez toujours jeter un œil. Peut être que vous serez surpris.

Cette histoire va être très longue.

Maintenant pour ce qui m'ont déjà lu, et qui sont habitué à de longs chapitres postés toutes les deux semaines, je dois vous avertir que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster aussi vite. Je prévois toutes les trois semaines. Mais, mes chapitres étant très longs (20 à 30 pages) j'ai décidé avec ma béta-lectrice prettylou, de les séparer en deux pour que vous puissiez avoir un rythme plus fréquent. Mes chapitres seront donc plus courts mais en contre partie plus fréquents.

Une nouveauté est aussi l'accueil d'une beta-lectrice : Prettylou, qui je dois le dire fait des miracles en orthographe et grammaire (ainsi que pour les titres de chapitres ). Je la remercie chaleureusement pour ses conseils.

Voilà maintenant je crois que tout est dit.

Bien sûr, je m'appuie sur l'histoire de J.K.Rowling.

ooo

ooo

**Pour que demain soit différent…**

Chapitre 1 : Où je décidais que l'avenir ne me convenait pas… 

Anna ! S'écrie l'inconnu.

Je me réveille, je ne suis nul part, ou plutôt je suis dans un lieu inconnu au milieu d'une forêt, un lieu magnifique. La personne qui est devant moi me dit qu'elle est désolée mais qu'elle ne veut pas mourir, qu'elle n'a pas eut le courage de le faire.

Faire quoi ? Je sais que je suis censée le savoir mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.

La personne continue, elle me dit qu'elle m'admire pour ce que je suis.

C'est un homme.

Il me parle mais je ne comprends que des bribes, du coup je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il dit, je le regarde ; il me semble familier, mais là aussi je ne retrouve pas ou j'aurais déjà pu le rencontrer auparavant. Il me parle encore et encore. Il semble sincèrement désolé pour moi.

Puis une phrase ressort de ses paroles, une phrase atroce :

- Je suis désolé mais nous sommes tous d'accord, je dois te tuer.

Je le regarde avec insistance. J'aurais du être surprise mais non je ne lui suis pas. Pourtant je devrais non ?

Il s'approche.

Il me regarde une dernière fois avec un sourire gêné et m'assure que je ne souffrirai pas.

Et je le crois.

Lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à un pas de moi, il sort un magnifique couteau.

Je suis fascinée par le couteau. Plus rien n'a d'importance à part ce couteau, et ces beaux dessins sur la lame.

_C'est bizarre, je sais que je vais mourir et la seule pensée qui m'assaille est que ce couteau est vraiment beau._

D'un coup s'en que je m'en rende compte, il m'a poignardée. Il m'a tuée.

ooo

AHHHHHHHHH !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemard. C'était simplement un cauchemard.

Je souffle un bon coup pour réaliser. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des cauchemards. Normalement je prends une potion anti-cauchemard, mais là je ne l'ai pas prise.

Je ne l'ai pas prise car aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau. _Car aujourd'hui tout va changer, je vais démontrer mon courage griffondoresque qui pour l'instant est encore très enfoui en moi derrière un monticule de peur._

Mes jambes flageolent.

Je me regarde avec ironie :

- Bon je démontre mon courage mais pas dans la seconde

J'attends que mes tremblements cessent.

- Ça y est !

Je me lève, j'essaye de prendre de l'assurance et je descends dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était.

Mes parents sont déjà là. Ils me font tous les deux d'énormes bisous avant de me dire bonjour d'une manière tout à fait bestiale.

- bonjour ma puce

- Bonjour mon lapin.

Je m'imagine être un mélange entre une puce et un lapin. Ca me fait sourire.

- C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas chez ton amie Cindy ?

- Oui.

Un petit fourmillement de culpabilité se fait sentir dans mes entrailles.

- Une semaine c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Ça ne nous laissera pas beaucoup de temps ensemble après.

- Oui je sais.

Je me sens coupable car je mens effrontément. Du coup, je commence à en avoir marre et évite de répondre à ce questionnement en bonne et du forme.

Mon père prend ma défense

- Arrête d'embêter ta fille, elle est assez grande maintenant.

Ma mère répond toute mielleuse :

- Oui mais Arthur dort encore, alors il ne me reste que ma fille à embêter.

Je remercie mon père d'un regard. Il me répond par une question

- Tu feras attention avec ton amie Cindy ?

- Oui papa.

_En fait mon père est comme ma mère._

Je me lève, je crois que c'est la meilleure façon d'échapper à l'interrogatoire.

- Bon ben je vais y aller.

- Tu n'attends pas le réveil de ton frère ?

- C'est juste pour une semaine maman !

- Tu as tes valises ?

- Oui, oui.

Je trouve ça un peu stupide d'avoir ses valises avec soi alors que je ne vais absolument pas chez Cindy, mais bon mon mensonge doit être crédible.

Devant le pas de la porte ma mère me redemande pour la 101ème fois si j'ai bien laissé les coordonnées de Cindy. Je réponds pour l'énième fois qu'il n'y a pas besoin car si j'avais un problème ma chouette viendrait le leur dire. Ma mère semble être partie chercher un papier pour que je note l'adresse. Mon père lui me demande si je suis sure de vouloir y aller toute seule.

- Oui vous ne pourriez pas m'y accompagner de toute façon, c'est une sorcière et vous êtes des moldus.

J'ai dit moldu sans aucune insulte. Mon père me regarde un instant avec hésitation. C'est ma mère qui revenant avec son papier pose la question qui démange mon père.

- Tu feras attention avec ton pouvoir. Je veux dire elle n'est pas au courant hein ?

- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez j'y vais.

J'embrasse tendrement mes parents, puis sort de chez moi.

Je regarde un instant le ciel, il fait très beau. Heureusement, je ne me vois pas faire tout le trajet qu'il m'est demandé par mauvais temps. Je risquerais d'attraper froid !

Je me dépêche de m'en aller avant que ma mère se rappelle qu'elle ne m'a pas fait noter l'adresse. Je serais bien maligne si je devais écrire l'adresse de Cindy. Cindy est une amie complètement imaginaire. Elle n'existe nulle part ailleurs que dans mon imagination. Par contre sa fausse existence m'arrange bien car ainsi je peux faire sans encombre ce qui est prévu.

Et ce qui est prévu est quand même très important : sauver le monde. Je souris à cette idée. C'est un peu pompeux comme titre mais ça m'aide à me motiver pour le faire.

Mes jambes flageolent à nouveau juste à l'idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je respire et arrive enfin à la station de métro.

Le trajet est assez long et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que je suis en train de faire. Je suis à la fois excitée et terrorisée. Mélange plus que bizarre.

Les gens dans le métro me regardent bizarrement, c'est vrai qu'à force de trembler je dois leur paraître bizarre.

_Fichue trouille._

Je respire pour me calmer et leur fait un sourire courtois mais qui leur dit de se mêler de leurs affaires. Ca marche. S'en suit une demi-heure de bus puis dix minutes de marches.

Et enfin là, j'arrive devant la maison. Elle est plutôt jolie. J'aime particulièrement les volets bleu clairs qui lui donne un air provençal. Au premier étage, les fenêtres sont ouvertes et les rideaux jouent avec le vent. Le jardin ne dénote pas avec la maison et offre une multitude de couleurs grâce à ses fleurs et arbustes.

Je suis arrivée, je suis bien au 4 Privets Drive!

Je me force à faire cesser mes tremblements, je souffle un coup, et je toque à la porte.

Une femme plus que chaleureuse m'ouvre la porte un peu surprise.

Là va ce jouer une part importante de mon projet. Je dois être crédible.

Je lui souris faiblement et commence mon baratin :

- Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Anna Hant

Ce n'est bien sur pas mon vrai nom, puisque je m'appelle Anna Millan

- Bonjour que puis-je pour vous jeune fille ?

- En fait je passais mes vacances à Londres et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas revenir ici. Et me voila.

Elle me regarde suspicieuse.

- Je suis censée vous connaître ?

- Non non, en fait j'ai habité dans cette maison dans le passé.

- Vraiment ? Cela fait déjà 16 ans que nous habitons ici, quel âge avez-vous ?

- J'ai 18 ans

Je me rajoute un an de plus pour faire plus crédible, mais la dame n'est pas très convaincue.

Heureusement, j'ai fait des recherches.

- C'est madame Granpied qui habitait ici avant.

La femme me sourit et acquiesce. Elle me fait entrer dans sa maison et m'offre à boire.

- C'était ma grand-mère. En fait je ne me rappelle de rien, mais il paraît que je suis née ici, ma mère n'a pas eut le temps d'aller à l'hôpital.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs je suis venue pour cela, j'aimerai voir ou je suis née, si vous me le permettez bien sûr.

- Bien sur, mais elle n'a pas souffert votre mère, sans aucun médecin ?

- Oh non madame, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'a pas souffert puisqu'elle n'a cessé de penser à moi. Mais je pense qu'elle me mentait un peu .

La femme sourit devant ma remarque et me demande ou cela s'est passé.

- A l'étage deuxième porte à gauche. Ma mamie m'en parlait tout le temps…

- Oh c'est la chambre de Théodore.

Je lui souris poliment, et fait semblant de m'intéresser à sa vie. Elle me raconte la naissance de Théodore qui s'est faite à l'hôpital.

J'acquiesce doucement. Au bout d'un moment elle me propose de monter voir la chambre. J'acquiesce en essayant de ne pas y mettre trop d'énergie.

Arrivée dans la chambre je la reconnais tout de suite, c'est bien la futur chambre de Harry Potter. Je me retourne vers la dame et lui fait un speech assez émouvant lui expliquant que j'aimerais passer quelques minutes seule.

_Et voila ! Tout ce passe à cet instant précis. Soit elle accepte soit elle refuse._

Elle me détaille des yeux puis me sourit. Elle accepte. Elle me dit de prendre tout mon temps.

Je retiens difficilement un soupir heureux. Dès qu'elle ferme la porte je me dépêche je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et l'entreprise est difficile.

Je me suis chronométré dans le passé, j'arrive à le faire en cinq minutes. Enfin je n'ai jamais essayé ce que je fais aujourd'hui.

Je sors tout un tas de potions. J'ai mis des couleurs pour aller plus vite. J'en bois deux et je me concentre. Je pose mes mains sur le plancher. Celui-ci doit encore être la dans le futur lorsque Harry y habite. Je me concentre.

Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à faire le vide.

_Allez Anna !_

Je me concentre à nouveau, uniquement sur le plancher. L'entreprise est plus dure que d'habitude. Normalement, sans même le demander, je vois tout l'avenir des gens dès que je les touche. Pouvoir plus que dérangeant, car il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Depuis j'évite de toucher les gens.

Pour les objets c'est autre chose, j'évite de le faire pour ma santé. Mon don ne s'applique normalement qu'aux personnes, pour les choses, il me faut boire quelques potions pour exacerber mes sens. Seulement ces potions sont quelques peu nocives.

Mais ce que j'ai fait avant n'est rien comparé à ce que je prévois de faire. Non, aujourd'hui c'est tout autre chose, je ne vais plus me contenter de regarder, je vais prendre part au futur !

_Enfin si je reste concentrée !_

Je me concentre sur le plancher. Je vois le petit Théodore qui grandit à vive allure. Pour l'instant c'est l'étape « je vois le futur grâce à l'objet plancher »

Récapituler ce que je fais me rassure. Mais il ne faut pas que je m'attarde je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Je dis à mon esprit d'aller plus loin.

Je vois le déménagement de Théodore et de toute sa famille et les Dursley font enfin leur apparition. Des jouets s'entassent, je sens que j'y arrive.

Harry ! Ça y est je le vois.

Je me concentre d'avantage, ce serait dommage de ne pas réussir au point ou j'en suis.

Fin de première année, fin de deuxième année, fin de troisième année, fin de quatrième année, fin de cinquième année et fin de sixième année. Ca y est j'y suis. Le 6 juillet pour être précise. Harry est dans son lit et joue avec un vif-d'or. Je me concentre sur cette image, et je prends la dernière potion.

La potion qui devrait mettre au paroxysme mes pouvoirs. Cette potion n'est vraiment pas bonne pour mon organisme. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois avant, et elle était diluée. Cependant j'avais eu des maux d'estomac pas possible. En compensation j'avais tout de même réussi à ramener un journal de l'année 1993.

Aujourd'hui la potion n'est pas diluée, en plus on est plus loin dans le temps et ce que je dois ramener est sans comparaison avec mon journal de l'année 1993, mais j'y crois. D'ailleurs je prends une dose supplémentaire de la potion pour être sur que cela marche.

Je pense un instant à mon estomac mais me reconcentre vite sur l'image de Harry car je suis en train de le perdre.

Je me concentre.

Petit à petit et de plus en plus facilement je me matérialise dans la chambre de Harry.

Il se lève brusquement.

Il me voit. Il sort sa baguette.

Je finis de me matérialiser, je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Il me regarde avec un rictus menaçant.

A cet instant, je comprends pourquoi il a réussi à faire peur à vous-savez-qui. Enfin je suis aussi très peureuse, ça joue beaucoup.

- bonjour fis-je simplement

J'ai réfléchi pendant des heures quoi dire et comment, mais tout s'en va dans ma tête. Je suis paralysée. J'ai un doute ? Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je vais faire ?

_Ce n'est plus le moment !_

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Heu Anna Millan

- Je ne te connais pas ! Que me veux-tu ?

Il me fait peur avec sa baguette dirigée vers moi.

- Je suis venu faire quelque chose de très important mais je ne suis pas sur que j'en ai la force.

_OK coté explication je ne suis absolument pas clair_

- Qu'est ce que tu me raconte ? Tu es venu pour me tuer ?

- NON ! Surtout pas.

- Vraiment! Alors soit plus claire. Que veux-tu ?

Haut-là, s'il commence à mener l'interrogatoire je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. En plus sa baguette est de plus en plus menaçante.

- Attends, je t'explique tout mais ne me fais pas de mal OK

Ca ne semble pas le calmer. Ca semble même plus le conforter de faire quelque chose.

- Il y a des aurors juste dehors qui surveillent cette maison me lance Harry. Ils savent sûrement déjà que tu es là et ils vont te tuer. Si ce n'est pas moi avant.

Il semble presque fier de me sortir des âneries pareilles.

- Ok on reprend, je ne suis pas un mangemort.

_Première chose censée que je dis, allez courage Anna._

- C'est ce que tu dis.

Je fais un geste pour soulever ma manche mais il me menace de me lancer un sort.

Je m'énerve, le temps passe et je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux rester ici.

- Ecoute je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et si tu ne me laisse pas te montrer que je ne suis pas un mangemort on peut en avoir pour longtemps.

Il me fait un signe pour que je relève ma manche. Pas de marques, bien sûr. Il semble plus détendu mais ne relâche pas son attention.

- Alors dis-moi qu'est ce que tu fais là et comment tu as fait pour me trouver ?

Je regarde discrètement ma montre.

- Hum fis-je trop long à expliquer.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Peut être toi mais pas moi.

Il me regarde bizarrement. Je me dépêche de continuer avant qu'il me coupe encore la parole pour des bêtises.

- Bien je m'appelle Anna Millan, je possède un don très particulier qui est de voir l'avenir en touchant des personnes.

- Je vois et tu crois que je vais te croire.

Je regarde à nouveau ma montre.

- Laisse moi finir fis-je d'un ton un peu trop dur. Je vois l'avenir des gens lorsque je les touche, mais grâce à une potion de développement des sens je peux aussi le faire sur des objets, mais cela est dangereux.

Je fais un signe pour qu'il ne me coupe pas.

- Mais dernièrement j'ai découvert qu'en utilisant un condensé de cette potion, je peux aller concrètement dans le futur et en ramener des choses … ou des personnes.

- Et tu veux que je te suive, car comme cela je pourrais vaincre Voldemort dès le début !

- Oui en gros fis-je un peu étonnée qu'il comprenne aussi vite. Enfin…

Il ne me laisse pas finir

- Et bien c'est Non

- Comment ça ?

- Tu arrives dans ma chambre en transplanant, tu me dis que tu as le don de jouer avec le temps alors que personne n'a jamais eu ce don, et enfin tu me dis de te suivre comme un débutant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas la marque que tu n'es pas un mangemort.

_Ben voyons qui avait dit que ce serait facile_. Je regarde discrètement ma montre.

- Et cesse de regarder ta montre c'est énervant. A moins que fit-il presque réjouit que tu le regardes car tu as un portauloin.

- Bon fis-je cette fois-ci presque sur le point de crier et pleurer de désespoir en même temps. Tu es chez ton oncle et ta tante pour deux semaines : juste le temps de recharger la protection de ta mère. On est le 6 juillet et…

- 16 me corrige-t-il

- 16 ?

Il baisse légèrement sa garde. Mais je suis trop perturbée pour réaliser ce que cela implique.

- Tu veux dire le 16 juillet, fis-je affolée.

- Oui répond-il d'un air excédé

Je regarde ma montre et réalise qu'elle n'est pas à l'heure de l'époque ou je suis.

- Il est quelle heure fis-je affolée.

Pour une fois il ne fait pas d'histoire et me donne l'heure

- 18h 33, non 34 avec une pointe de lassitude.

- Non fis-je affolée, il faut absolument que tu me suives

- Pourquoi fit-il reprenant avec discrétion sa posture de défense.

- Je me suis trompée de jour, je voulais être là 10 jours avant ta mort. Je pensais que… où me suis-je trompée ? Peut être dans la potion ? Non ce n'est pas ça, peut être que le plancher n'était pas le meilleur conducteur, ou bien..

- Excuse moi m'interrompt Harry avec une pointe d'étonnement : ma mort ?

Il me parle presque courtoisement. C'est assez bizarre de discuter avec quelqu'un de sa future mort. Un instant je le regarde, puis répond distraitement qu'il va mourir le 16 juillet à 18h 42. Puis je me refocalise sur le pourquoi du comment.

- QUOI? Crie-t'il choqué.

Il m'a fait sursautée. Je comprends que je n'ai pas été très fine sur ce coup là. Seulement je n'ai plus de temps.

- Je… Oh Harry j'avais prévu tout un discours pour te convaincre de venir mais là on a plus le temps. Dehors les mangemorts ont déjà tué les personnes qui te surveillaient…

- Impossible Remus est avec eux

- Désolée Harry

- Non impossible. Je suis là seulement depuis 2 semaines, je devais partir d'ici deux jours. Ils n'ont pas pu me trouver…

Il relâche sa garde et s'assoit dans son lit

Voyant qu'il ne semble pas bouger, je décide de laisser tomber le pourquoi de la défaillance et de m'atteler d'urgence à convaincre Harry de venir avec moi.

- Harry, ils savent où tu habites et la présence de ta tante ne suffit pas pour qu'ils oublient où tu habites. Ils ne venaient pas avant parce qu'ils pensaient que Dumbledore avait protégé la maison. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ils ne vont pas se gêner. S'il est 18h35, ils ont déjà tué les personnes qui étaient en charge de te surveiller et doivent attendre que Tu-sais-qui arrive. Le 16 juillet est très connu Harry, c'est le jour de la mort du survivant et la mort de l'espoir ; après ta mort, et celle de Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard va être pris d'assaut le 17 septembre 1997. Et c'est alors le début de la fin…

Harry met ses mains sur son front et grimace, je continue cependant mon discours. Tant pis si je ne suis pas très diplomate, il faut qu'il comprenne. Les minutes coulent et mes tremblements reprennent. Je me force quand même à continuer.

- Après ça c'est fini, le peu de résistance est balayé d'un geste de Voldemort, le monde magique libre est mort.

Ma dernière phrase est un peu pompeuse et je sens que j'en fais trop comme toujours.

Je le regarde, il n'a pas l'air motivé pour me suivre, il tient sa main sur sa cicatrice. M'a-t-il seulement écouté ?

- Harry tu m'écoutes ?

Il relève la tête, je considère que c'est déjà pas mal. Sa main est toujours sur son front. Je ne me focalise pas sur ce détail mais plutôt sur son absence de réaction de harry. D'ici quelques minutes on va mourir s'il ne se bouge pas.

- Maintenant je te laisse deux choix Harry. Soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu restes ici et tu te fais tuer. Mais saches qu'on n'a plus beaucoup de temps. En plus moi je ne suis pas courageuse. Je suis morte de peur, tu ne me crois pas, je me suis trompé de jours, tout va mal, alors soit tu réagis soit je déraille.

Je me mets à pleurer. Et voila mon jour héroïque tombé en miette, je chiale comme un bébé.

Par contre le fait que je disjoncte semble avoir remit sur pied Harry Potter.

Il se lève et commence à faire sa valise. Il s'arrête et me regarde.

- Je peux emmener des bagages avec moi ?

Je le regarde étonnée et tout en sanglotant je lui réponds que oui. Je lui demande pourquoi il me croit, il me répond qu'il L'a vu devant sa maison. Je réalise de qui il parle et je frissonne. Harry me dit de me ressaisir.

Je renifle bruillamment et me rends compte que ce ne sera pas grâce à moi que ce jour héroïque se fera. Je suis et resteraiune peureuse toute ma vie. Je rajoute en un ultime effort de vaillance qu'il doit mettre sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui. Il ne me demande pas pourquoi et s'exécute.

Je me mouche et respire doucement. Il faut que je me reprenne.

Après quelques secondes qui semblent une éternité, je reprends contenance et prend les derniers flacons.

Harry est prêt.

Il me regarde et attend. Il tient dans sa main gauche ses bagages et de l'autre son front. Il me dit de me dépêcher.

- Oui je me dépêche mais il faut que je me concentre. Viens près de moi, il faut que tu sois collé à moi.

Il me regarde étonné.

- Pas le temps d'expliquer. Allez.

Il s'exécute un peu hésitant. Je le sers tout contre moi, et je reprends mes habitudes. Je réfléchis et me concentre sur la chambre, j'essaye de considérer que la valise de Harry, Harry et moi ne formons qu'un tout. Je bois la potion et…

Oui j'ai réussi. Le retour est plus facile que l'aller. Je suis à nouveau dans la chambre.

Je suis tout étonnée de ma réussite et je me permets de sourire.

Sourire qui disparaît car j'ai un point au cœur. J'ai bu trop de potion condensée. J'ai préparé une potion pour me rétablir, je la bois, mais je sens que ce ne sera pas suffisant, je me sens toujours fatiguée.

Harry enlève sa cape mais je lui fais tout de suite fait signe du contraire.

- Ne l'enlève sous aucun prétexte.

Il me regarde incertain.

Je reprends mon souffle, je ne suis vraiment pas bien.

- Ca a marché mais il faut encore sortir d'ici incognito, il y a des moldus ici.

Il acquiesce en silence et remet sa cape. Il semble quelque peu perdu.

J'ai mal.

Je me pose au sol et souffle un bon coup.

Une minute passe, puis deux…

Je ne sais combien de temps passe. Soudain la maîtresse de maison rentre dans la chambre. Elle me voit par terre avec les yeux rougit.

- Ca va ?

Je me relève et reprends contenance. Je ne dois pas être belle à voir. Enfin cela va servir mes projets…

- Oui merci c'est l'émotion, j'ai perdu mes parents il n'y a pas longtemps et … enfin vous comprenez.

Elle acquiesce.

- Vous me faisiez peur, je pensais qu'il vous était peut être arrivé quelque chose.

La femme semble honteuse. Sûrement a-t-elle pensé que je tardais trop pour être une personne honnête. Sûrement me croyait-elle une voleuse. Je n'ai heureusement qu'un tout petit sac pour les fioles, et donc elle peut voir tout de suite que je n'ai rien pris. Je profite de la situation.

- J'ai cru qu'en venant ici je retrouverais quelque chose d'eux, mais cela fait trop mal.

La femme prend un air navré et compati.

- J'ai un peu abusé de votre temps madame repris-je

- Non, non…

- Je cois que je vais rentrer, quand même, c'est trop d'émotion.

La femme compatit et à maintenant les larmes aux yeux devant mon prétendu deuil. Je lui souris d'un air misérable et part de la maison le plus vite possible, après qu'elle m'ait cependant informé que je pourrais revenir quand je me sentirais prête. Je la remercie tout en essayant de ne pas penser à mon ventre qui me fait atrocement souffrir ;

Dès que je suis dans la rue hors de portée de la maison, je m'assure que Harry m'a suivi.

- Tu es là ?

- Oui

- Bien

- Tes parents son mort ?

- Non pas encore.

Ma réponse semble quelque peu le désarçonner. Je prends le temps de répondre correctement à sa question.

- c'était la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état

- Tu sembles mal en point

- C'est bon je vais tenir.

- Nous allons où ?

- Hum je ne sais pas…

Oui je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais réfléchis. Il faut dire que je ne pensais pas que j'allais réussir.

D'un coup je sens une douleur encore plus forte à l'estomac. Je me plie devant la douleur et je vais me cacher dans une ruelle. Harry enlève sa cape.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je crois que la potion était trop forte pour moi. Dis-je difficilement.

Il me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Qu'est que je dois faire ?

- Hum rien ça va me passer.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, je m'assoie sur le trottoir et il me regarde impuissant. La douleur devient insupportable

- Je crois fis-je lentement, je crois qu'il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital !

Sur ses belles paroles je m'évanouis.

oo 

J'entends des voix autours de moi.

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais mes paupières sont lourdes.

J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt.

La lumière est trop forte.

Les bruits ont cessé.

Je me force à les ouvrir à nouveau. Cette fois ci je m'habitue à la lumière.

Je suis dans un hôpital. Enfin je crois. Je tourne mon regard et je vois trois personnes, deux adultes : un homme et une femme et enfin Harry. Ils me regardent, tous souriants.

Je leur souris aussi.

L'homme en blanc commence à me parler.

- Bonjour vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous souvenez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Hum oui, j'ai eu un malaise.

- Oui c'est exactement ça. Le jeune homme qui est ici vous a trouvé inconsciente près de la rue George Washington.

_Attend pourquoi il s'est fait passer pour un passant ?_

Je regarde Harry

- Je me nomme Harry Moldu. Je vous ai amené au plus proche hôpital. Se dépêche t'il de me dire.

Je me concentre sur ses paroles. « Hôpital » « moldu », je vois, je suis dans un hôpital moldu.

L'homme en blanc reprend la parole :

- Je suis le docteur Clause. Vous rappelez-vous d'avoir bu ou manger quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

- Euh non.

- Pourriez vous me faire une liste de ce que vous avez bu ou manger dans les dernières 24 heures ?

- Bien sûr.

Il me donne un papier et un crayon. Je note rapidement des aliments quelconques.

Il reprend le papier puis me sourit.

- Pourriez vous me dire votre nom pour que je puisse contacter vos parents ?

Je regarde discrètement Harry qui me fait un signe de dénégation.

- Je m'appelle Anna, Anna Hant

- Y a-t-il un numéro pour appeler vos parents ?

- Heu oui 366 772

- Bien me répond-il avec un sourire.

La femme sort discrètement de la chambre, sûrement pour appeler mes parents.

Elle ne va pas être déçue, c'est un numéro de personnes parties en vacances. J'ai pris ce numéro dans l'annuaire, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi le nom de Hant au cas où la femme de chez Harry veuille appeler mes parents. Comme quoi être prévoyante ça sert.

Harry me regarde avec des gros yeux, je lui souris pour le rassurer.

- Vous aller maintenant très bien miss Hant, cependant nous avons du vous faire un lavage d'estomac. Nous avons fait des analyses pour savoir ce qui vous a mis dans cet état. Nous aurons bientôt les résultats. La liste que vous venez d'écrire va nous permettre de mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Si vous souffrez encore de quelques mots de ventre c'est normal mais ils ne devraient pas être trop importants, et ce n'est de toute façon pas grave pour votre santé. Il faut laisser le temps à votre estomac de se refaire une santé. En tout vous devez rester au lit encore un moment. Juste au cas où nous aurions des complications.

- Des complications ?

- Rien de grave c'est juste pour vérifier que tout va bien. Dès que vos parents arriveront nous verrons si vous ne pouvez pas sortir plutôt, d'accord ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

Je le gratifie d'un sourire et acquiesce. Il prend congé.

Harry se met alors à parler

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir ils vont vite voir pour le numéro de téléphone.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- J'ai hésité à te télétransporter avec moi, mais après je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te laisser au soin des médecins. Ce sont des moldus, mais tout de même des médecins. J'ai pris peur lorsque…

Harry s'arrête de parler voyant que je ne bouge pas.

- Il faut nous dépêcher, ils vont vite voir que le numéro est faux, et…

- Et ils trouveront le répondeur des Hants qui ne sont pas là pour le moment.

- Comment ?

- J'ai pris des précautions vis-à-vis du nom d'emprunt que j'ai pris. Le numéro existe vraiment mais les personnes sont parties en vacances.

- Oh

Un silence se forme. J'en profite pour sortir du lit le plus doucement possible. Je ne voudrais pas retomber dans les pommes. Je commence par m'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Je suis désolé mais comme je ne suis pas de ton époque, j'ai un peu paniqué et je t'ai amenée là où je pouvais. En plus il y avait des témoins, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'ai bien pensé nous amener à Sainte Mangouste, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de sortir ma baguette que déjà les passants étaient autour de toi. Je n'ai rien pu faire que de les laisser t'emmener ici.

- Et tu as bien fait, je n'aurais pas aimé que mes parents apprennent que j'étais à l'hôpital.

Il me regarde surpris.

- Pardon ?

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lève. Je vois quelques étoiles, mais au bilan je tiens sur mes jambes. Je reprends :

- Et bien ils ne sont pas au courant de tout ça.

Le mot « ça » semble le mieux approprié.

- Tu veux dire que tes parents ne savent pas ce que tu prévoyais de faire ?

Pris d'un doute il me demande sans me laisser le temps de répondre :

- Est-ce qu'au moins quelqu'un est au courant ?

- Non je te l'ai déjà dit, tout est de ma propre initiative

Je suis assez fier de moi qu'il me pose cette question.

- Mais tu es stupide !

_Quoi !_

- Quoi ?

- Oui s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Il faut toujours assurer ses arrières. C'est la première des choses à savoir.

- Tu peux parler répondis-je d'un ton froid, tu es pareil, de plus personne ne doit savoir pour mes pouvoirs.

- Tes parents ne sont pas au courant ? Me demande t il étonné ?

- Si mais seulement une partie.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait réclame Harry qui essaye de se calmer.

- Je ne sais pas.

- QUOI

- Bon OK calme-toi, j'ai encore mal à la tête et au ventre moi.

Il se calme, enfin juste un moment.

J'en profite pour faire quelques pas pour voir mon état. J'ai quelque peu mal au ventre, mais le reste semble en place.

Il reprend plus doucement, mais avec une colère que l'on sent bouillir.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

J'arrête mes exercices et le regarde.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Et bien le fait que ton plan pour me sauver était un plan pourri.

- Mon plan pourri comme tu dis t'a tout de même sauvé la vie alors arrête de me critiquer OK. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour te sauver.

- Oh tu as du tuer un innocent pour faire ton maléfice de magie noir reprend-il ironique

- Non fais-je calmement, mais t'avoir sauver est un choix qui n'aura pas que de bonnes conséquences : regarde tu m'ennuies déjà.

Harry se tait devant ma réplique cinglante.

Je pars dans mes pensées. Ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui va avoir de grosses conséquences. Je ne regrette rien, mais j'ai peur. Il va falloir que j'aille voir Albus Dumbledore. Il va être furieux après moi. Enfin il ne pourra plus rien faire que de me gronder. Et je compte beaucoup sur sa clémence.

Quand j'émerge de mes pensées, je me rends compte que Harry me regarde avec un air furieux.

Je prends la parole avant qu'il ne me dise encore à quel point mon plan de sauvetage est nul.

- Bien pour les réprimandes on voit après, pour l'instant on sort d'ici !

Je prends un ton sans réplique mais cela ne l'impressionne pas.

- Tu es en état ?

_Bonne question _

Je réponds à la griffondorienne :

- Il va bien falloir.

J'écarte toute possibilité que je puisse refaire un malaise, parfois il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer le pire, sinon il n'est plus possible d'avancer. Je m'avance vers la porte et il me regarde surpris :

- On ne transplane pas ?

- De un si on transplane on va se faire repérer par le service magique des fraudes, ensuite (le son de ma voix diminue) je ne sais pas transplaner.

Il me répond par un reniflement de dédain et s'en va par la porte.

Je n'apprécie pas sa réaction, mais je me tais. Le plus important est de sortir d'ici.

Nous sortons discrètement de l'hôpital, et ce n'est franchement pas dur. Vu la pagaille, ils mettront au moins trois heures à se rendre compte que je ne suis pas là.

Lorsque nous sommes enfin dehors, Harry me demande où nous allons.

Je réfléchis. Chez me parents ? Non ce ne serait pas exactement une bonne idée. Non il faut s'y résoudre, il faut aller voir l'issue de secours, il faut aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

_Mais je n'aime pas cette idée, car je vais me faire passer un savon du diable._

- On va voir Dumbledore

- Albus répond Harry choqué.

- Oui le directeur de Poudlard, celui qui vient de mourir à ton époque.

Et paf au moment où je dis ces paroles, je sais déjà que j'aurais du me taire.

Harry me fusille du regard et ne me dit plus rien. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas du tout.

Il semble qu'il réfléchisse déjà à comment se venger.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite. J'espère que cela va toujours autant vous plaire.

Ceci est toujours basé sur les histoires merveilleuses de J.K.rowling.

Cette histoire est lisible grâce à Prettylou ma beta-lectrice. (merci encore ).

Voilà juste pour rappeler les faits : Anna est venue sauver Harry en le ramenant à son époque. Il doivent maintenant vois Albus Dumbledore.

**Chapitre 2 : Là où je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur...**

Nous prenons le métro et nous nous dirigeons vers la gare. J'ai un peu de monnaie. Je paye le trajet pour nous deux. Le trajet se fait en silence. Nous évitons même de nous regarder. Je sens qu'il est en colère. Moi aussi d'ailleurs Il aurait pu au moins me remercier. C'est vrai je lui sauve la vie et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire est de m'engueuler.

Les deux heures de trains n'ont fait qu'augmenter ma rancune envers Harry, et après un rapide coup d'œil, il semble que ce soit la même chose pour Harry. _C'est vrai que mon plan était foireux, mais au moins, j'ai sauvé sa vie, alors il pourrait au moins dire merci. OK, je suis tombée dans les pommes et il s'est retrouvé dans un monde inconnu, mais mon époque est comme la sienne ou presque ce n'est pas la mort de changer d'époque non plus_. Je m'arrête dans mes réflexions un instant sentant que je n'ai pas totalement raison.

_Bon de toute façon il aurait du me remercier._ Je suis à nouveau en accord avec moi-même. Harry n'était qu'un mal poli, et si le coup de la surprise pouvait lui avoir fait oublier les remerciements au début, deux heures de trains auraient du lui faire penser qu'il me devait au moins un « merci ». Je fulmine. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on se parle maintenant, je risquerais de dire des choses que je regretterai après.

Je suis encore plus énervée que je me sais fatigué, et que mon ventre me fait toujours mal. D'ailleurs il me semble qu'il me fait plus mal qu'à l'hôpital. Mais c'est sûrement mon esprit qui enjolive la douleur. Je suis malheureusement une petite nature.

Et pour couronner le tout, en bouleversant le futur, je n'arrive plus à voir quoi que ce soit. Le futur est un cafouillis énorme. Depuis, je sens comme un vide en moi. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je vis avec ses visions. J'ai l'impression d'être nue. Non c'est pire que cela, je redécouvre l'imprévu. Je n'aime pas cela.

Quand le train arrive à Poudlard, je suis donc plus que soulagée à l'idée que Albus Dumbledore va résoudre tous mes problèmes. Je relativise presque le passage « honte à vous Miss Millan. » que le directeur va me faire.

Je me retourne. Harry est enfin en train de descendre les marches du train.

_Monsieur n'est pas pressé. _

Je laisse échappé un petit soupir d'énervement. Et je me dirige vers Poudlard.

Devant les portes de Poudlard, je ne ralentis pas, je rentre sans une hésitation. Harry lui se permet une pause de quelques secondes. Il semble heureux de revoir ce château.

_Il est heureux grâce à moi, mais il ne me dit même pas merci._

Je sens qu'il faut que j'arrête avec ses commentaires intérieurs sinon je vais vraiment tuer Harry. Ce serait dommage après tous mes efforts pour lui sauver la vie.

_Mais quel ingrat tout de même._

Arrivé devant le bureau de Albus je me rends compte de ce qui m'attend et toutes mes pensées de colère contre Harry s'évanouissent devant ma peur. Le « honte à vous Miss Millan » me semble d'un coup plus terrifiant que tout à l'heure.

- Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends ? Me demande t il d'un ton sec.

Je le regarde décontenancée et ma colère revient au grand galop.

- Je n'ai pas le mot de passe. En plus on n'est pas en période scolaire, qui te dit qu'il est là ?

- Je vois.

_Sa seule réponse est « je vois ». Je crois que je vais vraiment le tuer. _

Je le regarde désemparée, et il s'en va. Cette constatation me faire revenir à la situation actuelle

- Où tu vas ?

- je vais me balader.

- Ce n'est pas le moment !

Il me regarde avec un air navré. Comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes. Puis il repart.

_Ca y est, je me rends compte encore de la stupidité de mes paroles après coup. Il va chercher quelqu'un pour qu'on puisse voir Albus Dumbeldore._

Après cette déduction digne de Sherlock Holm's, je le rattrape en courant puis le suis sans un mot.

On met plus de 20 minutes à trouver quelqu'un dans le château.

A croire que n'importe qui peut rentrer dans ce château.

Ce quelqu'un est le gardien M. Rusard.

_Tout à fait aimable comme personne d'ailleurs. On n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux. _

Mon ironie ne me fait même pas sourire.

Son chat miss Teigne récemment acquise vient se frotter à ma jambe. Ca ne semble pas plaire au concierge qui accélère l'allure. Il nous amène au bureau de Albus puis lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous dit qu'il va le chercher.

_Il aurait pu nous amener directement à lui non ?_

_Ca fait presque trois heures que je voyage avec le sauveur du monde le plus désagréable qui existe au monde. _

Je m'arrête un instant devant la cohérence de mes propos et décide que l'idée principale était quand même compréhensible : la situation n'était pas juste.

Il aurait pu abréger mes souffrances en nous amenant à Albus Dumbledore directement. Je trouve cela honteux, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je garde mon commentaire pour moi. Je suis déjà dans une fâcheuse situation.

Pour passer le temps j'observe Harry. Il est exactement comme dans mes visions. Plutôt mignon, mais avec un air un peu trop aventureux à mon goût. Il semble impatient.

Il me regarde et me fait comprendre que je dois arrêter de le regarder. Je regarde donc mes pieds. Au moins mes pieds aiment qu'on les regarde.

Au bout de 20 autres longues minutes supplémentaire Albus arrive, inquiet.

Il nous fait rentrer dans son bureau après avoir délivré le mot de passe : « il fait trop chaud pour travailler. »

Le mot de passe ne me fait même pas rire. Je me retourne vers Harry mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir sa réaction. Il est déjà dans l'escalier juste derrière Albus.

Je me décide à monter le cœur gros. Albus Dumbledore a toujours été quelqu'un de très gentil avec moi. Je me sens quelque peu honteuse de l'avoir trahi.

Je m'assois devant le bureau, à coté de Harry. Instinctivement je mets ma main sur mon ventre qui me fait mal.

- Bien Miss Millan, que faites-vous ici avec monsieur ?

- Potter.

Je préfère prendre la parole. Harry est de toute façon dans une sorte de monde obscure ou les personnes font les gros yeux et laisse leur bouche ouverte d'étonnement. D'ailleurs il ne semble pas émerger.

- M. Potter reprend pour lui-même Albus tout en dévisageant Harry. Hum, je ne vois pas de quelle branche vous venez ?

Harry revint d'un coup du monde des poissons, et se met à pleurer tout en constatant :

- Vous êtes vivant.

Je pense sincèrement que Albus n'attendait pas cette réponse, et je commence à me trémousser. Je sens bientôt la réprimande venir. Sachant qu'il ne vaut mieux pas laisser mariner la chose j'interviens :

- Euh Harry est le fils de James Potter. Il vient du futur.

Ca y est là j'ai toute l'attention d' Albus. Il se lève plus par réflexe.

Avec un calme inouï, il me demande comment cela est-il possible.

- J'ai récemment trouvé un moyen pour aller dans le futur et en ramener quelqu'un.

Sur le moment il ne répond rien.

- Vous êtes allé chercher M. Potter Harry, dans le futur et vous l'avez ramené ici.

- Oui.

- Est-ce quelqu'un vous a vu ?

- Non, j'ai bien fait attention, personne ne sait pour mes pouvoirs. Je suis venue ici dès que j'ai pu.

Il se rassoit. Je sens que c'est bon signe. Je regarde Harry. Il a arrêté de pleurer et nous regarde silencieusement, quelque peu hagard.

- Miss Millan. Racontez-moi tout en détail que je sache s'il y a un moyen de ramener ce malheureux jeune homme à son époque.

- Euh

Mon hésitation laisse le temps à Harry de prendre la parole.

- Je ne veux pas retourner à mon époque.

- Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien la situation.

Harry fit signe de protester mais Albus le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Miss Millan ici présente possède un pouvoir très dangereux, et bien trop grand pour les épaules d'une enfant.

_Une enfant ?Mais j'ai 17 ans !_

Cependant le peu de cerveau qui me reste me dit de me taire.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous pensions que son pouvoir ne permettait que de voir l'avenir, mais il semblerait qu'elle puisse maintenant y aller concrètement et y revenir avec une personne. Le voyage dans le temps a toujours attiré les plus fous désirs, mais aussi les pires atrocités. C'est une chose dangereuse qui peut amener les pires chaos sur cette terre. Et je ne parle pas à la légère. Je sais que la jeunesse peut parfois vous voiler certains dangers, mais il est plus sage pour vous de rentrer le plus vite possible avant que nous fassions un changement irréversible dans le futur.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout l'arrêta harry.

Albus s'arrête et le regarde tranquillement. Harry considérant cela comme une invitation, continue :

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, car si Miss Millan est venue me chercher…

Je me renfrogne sur mon siège lorsque Albus me lance un regard de colère. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas compris que j'avais fait exprès.

- … c'est que j'allais être assassiné.

- Ne m'en dites pas plus ordonne Albus. Je ne veux rien savoir du futur, et…

- Et vous avez tors reprit Harry en haussant lui aussi la voix. Ca a toujours été votre défaut. Vous êtes trop optimiste. Vous croyez que tout le monde peut redevenir gentil…

Harry se hasarde sur une pente glissante. Moi je me tais de peur de me faire gronder.

- … Vous êtes mort à mon époque Albus.

Harry pleure et n'arrive pas à continuer. Albus reprend doucement

- Et tout le monde meurt un jour. Cependant jeune homme j'aimerai que vous respectiez mon choix de ne rien savoir. Si cela se trouve, par vos paroles vous avez déjà changé de nombreuses choses. Vous ne voyez pas les dangers que vous représentez. Miss Millan je croyais que vous aviez compris. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

Je me mets à pleurer et c'est Harry qui répond à ma place, sa voix est pleine de vérités :

- Vous oubliez une chose Albus, qui vous dit que le futur n'est pas déjà le chaos.

- En effet je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai assez d'expériences, pour vous dire qu'il y a toujours pire que ce que l'on vit.

- Vraiment reprend Harry énervé, c'est ce que je dis, vous êtes bien trop optimiste.

Moi je regarde la scène comme si j'étais un spectateur tranquille et loin de tout cela. Harry a une sacrée répartie mais il ne gagnera pas contre Albus. Surtout que nous sommes tous les deux fatigués. Mon mal de ventre s'amplifie d'ailleurs j'en suis maintenant persuadée. J'hésite à les interrompre.

- Euh ?

- Oui miss Millan ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment, mais j'ai mal au ventre.

Albus et Harry arrêtent de se dévisager pour me regarder.

- Le même mal de ventre que tout à l'heure ?

- Hum oui, un peu moins douloureux, mais depuis l'hôpital, ça redevient de plus en plus fort.

- L'hôpital ?

- Je, j'ai pris une potion amplificatrice de pouvoir pour pouvoir aller dans le futur.

- Quelle potion ?

- Keladon

- C'est un poison fit remarquer Albus.

- Oui mais il est aussi très efficace, je devais être sur de réussir

- Combien de cuillères avez-vous pris ?

- J'ai pris le demi flacon.

Albus me regarde quelques secondes et se dirige vers la cheminée avec précipitation

- Vous avez pris ça il y a combien de temps ?

Il jette de la poudre dans sa cheminée et appelle Mme Pomfresh. Quelque peu étonnée de son empressement, je lui réponds :

- Heu il y a maintenant 5heures.

- 5heures ?

Sur cette constatation Albus se mis à appeler plus fort Pompom.

- Mais vous savez professeur, ce n'est sûrement pas trop grave

Pompom apparaît dans la cheminée

- Qu'y a-t-il Albus ?

- Vous pouvez être à l'école dans combien de temps ?

- Heu 20 minutes pourquoi ?

- Miss Millan a pris un demi flacon Keladon.

- Au merlin j'arrive tout de suite. Amené là à l'infirmerie, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Je commence à paniquer. Je regarde Harry qui ne semble pas non plus comprendre la situation.

- Anna a eut un lavage d'estomac à l'hôpital moldu ça ne suffit pas ? Demande presque innocemment Harry.

- Non répondit Albus devant cet étalage d'ignorance.

Albus me pousse presque dans les escaliers et me demande de me diriger en vitesse vers l'infirmerie.

- M. Potter restez ici je vous rejoins dès que je peux.

Moi je descends le plus vite possible de la tour. Albus me fait vraiment peur. Je ne vais quand même pas mourir j'ai pris toutes mes précautions.

- Un lavage d'estomac, m'explique t-il sur le trajet comme si c'était moi qui avais posé la question, ne suffit pas pour la potion Keladon, je pensais qu'une élève comme vous le sauriez Miss Millan.

Albus court presque dans les couloirs. Je le suis de mon mieux.

- Oui je sais et mais j'ai pris un antidote, du lago, en revenant du futur. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

- Vraiment ? Permettez-moi d'en douter. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas prendre du Keladon, les effets peuvent être catastrophiques même avec un antidote de surcroît mal dosé.

- Mais le lavage d'estomac combiné à ma potion lago aurait du suffire non ?

- Non la potion lago doit exterminer tous les effets de la potion sinon elle ne sert à rien. Pour ce qui est du lavage d'estomac, cette pratique moldu vous a sûrement fait gagner du temps, tout comme votre potion, mais ce n'est pas suffisant d'après ce que je vois.

Après un silence assez court Albus s'énerve un peu

- Mais que vous a-t-il pris de faire cela ? En plus vous saviez les effets de cette potion. Je ne vous pensais pas assez stupide pour faire une telle bêtise.

Je suis piqué au vif et ne trouve qu'une seule réponse :

- Je devais sauver Harry, peu importe les conséquences.

Albus s'arrête un instant décontenancé face à mon ton déterminé et sérieux.

- Dépêchons-nous miss Millan.

J'acquiesce.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, je m'allonge sur le lit avec un mal de ventre qui atteint presque celui d'avant l'hôpital.

Albus revient avec du lago. Je tends la main pour en prendre mais il ne veut pas m'en donner.

- Je préfère attendre Pompom

Je crois que je pousse un juron mais il ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

- S'il vous plait, j'articule avec lenteur, pourriez vous me donner cette potion pour que je puisse enlever cette BIPP de BIPP que me BIPP au plus haut point.

Non décidemment Albus veut attendre Pompom. Alors j'attends moi aussi en essayant de ma calmer.

J'attends un quart d'heure. Petit à petit je me suis peu à peu recroquevillée sur moi-même.

Harry nous a rejoint. Albus le gronde pour la forme, mais je vois bien qu'il est bien plus préoccupé par mon état.

Mon mal de ventre est vraiment horrible. Un instant je me demande si le doloris est plus fort que cela. Je pense même le demander à Harry, puis, je me rends compte qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas répondre : lui n'avait pas mal au ventre. N'ayant aucune possibilité de jugé le degré de mon martyre je préférai conclure que c'était la pire chose au monde. Il est toujours plus facile d'endurer son martyre en se disant que c'est une chose spéciale qui vous arrive. Dans ce cas les gens vous plaignent plus, et le réconfort des autres est toujours une contre partie intéressante.

Je m'arrête un instant devant mes pensées. Je crois que je deviens Serpentarde. Mais au moins mes pensées m'ont occupé 5 non 10 secondes sans trop penser à la douleur. Et Albus qui ne veut pas me donner la potion. Aurait-il un plaisir sadique à me faire souffrir. C'est peut être ma punition.

Je le regard il semble inquiet.

Bon peut être qu'il pense faire au mieux, mais quand même, je ne vais pas attendre que merlin ressuscite!

Pompom arrive enfin.

Non pas que je commence à m'impatienter mais je commençais sincèrement à ne plus vouloir résister à cette douleur. Elle est si forte qu'à certains moments je me demande si en ne faisant plus rien, je pourrais peut être mourir et ne plus souffrir.

Bon c'est un peu radical comme pensée mais j'en suis arrivé là lorsque Pompom arrive.

- Albus, vous êtes allez chercher du lago ?

- Oui mais je n'ai pas voulu lui en donner. Je sais que le lago est un parfait contrepoison contre le Keladon mais je préférerais que vous soyez là.

Pompom acquiesce et me lance en même temps un sort. Elle me pose des questions sur la douleur. Elle me demande une échelle de douleur. 3 millions devraient lui suffire non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne me donne pas cette foutue potion. Une gorgée et hop tout va bien.

Albus lui explique la situation : une potion de keladon, puis lado puis lavage d'estomac.

En faisant le bilan je me dis que mon estomac va m'en vouloir un bon moment.

Je donne les quantités prises.

Pompom semble réfléchir puis part dans sa réserve. Quand elle revient Albus lui demande :

- Est-ce que je lui donne le lago ?

- Non surtout pas !

- Quoi !

Je ne pensais pas que j'avais encore autant de voix. Je suis peut être mourante mais ils vont m'entendre.

- Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, je souffre et…

- Nous savons cela Miss Millan me coupe Pompom, seulement je crois que l'effet du Lago à très bien agit sur le keladon.

- Alors pourquoi ai-je encore mal ?

Mon ton est très irrespectueux, mais Pompom reste très professionnelle

- Et bien en fait, je crois que vous êtes allergiques au Lago. Pour être sur que le keladon ne vous tue pas, vous avez pris beaucoup de Lago, hors il semblerait que vous y soyez allergique. Tout à fait stupide de votre part.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à cela.

- Tenez buvez cette potion, cela devrait éliminer le Lago.

Je bois tout ce qu'elle veut si cela arrête mon mal de ventre.

- Tenez buvez cela aussi, ça va vous faire dormir.

Je bois. Je bois tout ce qu'elle veut.

J'entends Pompom féliciter Albus de n'avoir rien donner en son absence.

J'entends Albus répondre une phrase d'éloge sur le travail de Pompom, puis petit à petit les sons deviennent moins importants…

Je crois que la potion agit…

o

Je me réveille.

J'ai quelque peu mal à la tête mais mon ventre ne me fait plus mal. Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit : résurrection, et pas un instant mon esprit ne remet en doute ce sentiment.

Je passe quelques minutes en la compagnie de Pompom qui m'assure que je suis guérie, mais que je ne dois pas bouger de la journée. Je la soupçonne d'être un dictateur refoulé. Cependant je suis prête à tous ses caprices pour m'avoir sauver de la redoutable et inégalée douleur que j'ai subit hier.

Au bout de quelques temps, Albus arrive, sans Harry.

Il semble soucieux.

- Bonjour me salue Albus

- Bonjour

- Comment allez vous ?

- Bien je crois. Pompom m'a dit que j'allais bien

- Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai vu se tromper qu'une fois, et encore je la soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès car l'élève l'avait insulté.

- Je vous ai entendu remarque Pompom

Je me rappelle alors de mes paroles hier.

- je m'excuse pour hier, Pompom, je crois que…

- C'est bon ma petite, ça arrive souvent quand les élèves souffrent de douleurs importantes. Il n'y pas beaucoup de monde qui garderait leur calme avec une douleur comme la votre. J'ai déjà vu des gens ne pas crier à des douleurs peut être deux fois pire que la votre, mais c'est très rare.

_Comment ? Ma douleur n'était pas la pire qui existe sur terre ? Comme est ce possible, ma douleur était** la** pire sur cette terre…_

Albus demande gentiment à Pompom s'il peut me parler, et elle acquiesce. Elle quitte d'ailleurs les lieux pour nous laisser tranquille.

- Hum Miss Millan

- Oui ?

- Harry m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé depuis votre rencontre. Et en vue de la potion que vous avez prise je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Seulement je voudrais avoir confirmation. Voudriez vous bien m'expliquer ?

- Oui

Timidement je lui explique l'expérience avec le journal. Puis comment je suis parvenu jusqu'à ramener un Harry Potter à notre époque. Il ne dit rien.

- Heu professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Vous n'allez pas laisser Harry retourner la bas ?

- Hum je ne sais pas. De toute façon il faudrait déjà que je trouve un moyen de le faire revenir à son époque. Hors le seul connu risquerait de vous tuer si vous recommenciez. Je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de comment le faire retourner dans le futur. De plus en voulant ramener Harry à son époque je peux tout aussi bien changer d'avantage le futur. On arrive alors à un casse tête assez cocasse : en allant chercher Harry dans le futur vous avez changé le futur. Il est devenu un autre futur. Maintenant c'est notre futur. Donc si je remets Harry dans le futur, est ce que je ne changerais pas notre futur par l'ancien. Lequel n'existe plus puisque notre futur est maintenant celui modifié. Le modifier à nouveau reviendrait à changer le futur. Lequel ne doit être changé sous aucun prétexte. Mais, je crois que je ne suis pas très clair.

- Heu si si , lui répond-je poliment.

- Bien, pour résumer, Si je renvois Harry je change encore le futur. Je dois réfléchir aux conséquences. De toute façon tant que je ne trouve pas une solution pour le ramener cette question ne se pose pas.

- Oh, là c'était beaucoup plus clair.

- Oui cependant fait-il d'un ton très sérieux, il ne faut plus rien changer.

- Mais professeur…

- Non pas de mais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vouliez absolument sauver Harry, et je ne veux pas savoir. C'est de toute façon une erreur. Changer quoique ce soit du futur peut être catastrophique en conséquence. Je croyais vous l'avoir dit !

- Oui vous me refaites le même sermon tous les ans…

- Oui et tous les ans vous l'aviez pour l'instant respecté.

Je remue dans les couvertures, un peu honteuse.

- Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler punition…

- Je ne vais pas avoir de punition ?

Un fol espoir naît en moi

- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

Fin de l'espoir

- Alors je vais être punie.

- Bon puisque nous devons parler punition, j'exigerais de vous une seule chose.

- C'est tout ?

- Et bien vu la souffrance d'hier, je pense que cela vous a déjà dissuadé de recommencer non ?

- Oui ça c'est sur !

- Bien donc le reste de votre punition est d'assumer votre erreur. Vous devrez surveiller Harry

- Pardon ?

- Oui comme j'allais le dire, Harry va rester ici provisoirement, le temps pour moi de trouver une solution. Il m'a promis de ne pas changer le futur. Mais vu notre discussion pimentée hier, je ne suis pas sur qu'il tiendra sa promesse. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour ne pas interférer dans le futur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il voulait vraiment changer le futur.

Albus semble songeur. Pendant ce temps, le futur de mes visions me revient en mémoire. Je me dis alors que je sais très bien pourquoi il a envie de changer le futur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que moi aussi j'ai agit.

- Je ne connais pas le futur, reprends Albus d'un coup, donc je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir s'il interfère ou non dans les événements. Je veux que vous me le disiez si quelque chose arrivait.

- Vous voulez que je l'espionne ?

- Je veux que vous assumiez votre responsabilité.

C'était joliment dit, mais ça voulait dire la même chose.

- Il n'est pas question que je fasse cela.

- Ecoutez, je sais que cela peut paraître quelque peu amoral, mais je vous demande juste de garder un œil sur lui et d'empêcher que le futur ne change davantage.

- Vous ne comprenez pas professeur. Si j'ai sauvé Harry, c'est justement parce que je voulais changer le futur.

- Vous ne devez pas changer le futur même si c'est pour sauver une vie. Je vais essayer de ramener Harry par un autre moyen.

- Non vous ne comprenez pas : je ne veux pas que lui sauver la vie, je veux changer le futur.

- Ecoutez Miss Millan, je pensais avoir été clair là-dessus non ?

- Harry a raison vous ne connaissez pas le futur… Si vous vouliez bien prendre la peine de savoir…

- Anna !

Je me calme instantanément. Albus Dumbeldore ne m'a jamais appelé par mon prénom.

- Cela fait maintenant 7 ans que tu es ici. Lorsque tu es arrivé, les élèves étaient quelques peu méchant envers toi, et je me suis interposé pour que tu ne subisses plus cela. Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup de ce don et d'être ici. Je sais que tu te sens impuissante. Je sais que tu veux agir. Mais ne le fais pas.

Je pleure.

- Changer le futur est très dangereux. Imagine ce que cela donnerait si Voldemort (je trésaille) apprenais ton existence ? Que penses-tu qu'il ferait? Il utiliserait ton don pour changer le futur et gagner. Il serait invincible.

- Mais il est dans le futur !

- Ne me dit rien sur le futur et écoute : peux-tu me jurer que le futur ne pourrait pas être pire. Que tout le monde à perdu espoir,

Je réfléchis. Les 30 prochaines années ne seront pas si horribles que cela. C'est avec la mort de Harry que tout à changer. Après Voldemort gagnera en puissance. Il y aura plein de meurtres. Une résistance farouche et sans grand espoir sera menée par Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été plus loin. Sincèrement je n'ai pas eu le courage. Mais peut être que cette résistance aurait pu gagner ? Non ce n'était pas possible.

- Anna, peux-tu me jurer qu'il n'y avait plus une seule personne contre Voldemort ?

- Non

Je l'admets de mauvaise grâce.

- Alors tant qu'il y une personne contre lui, il aura toujours de l'espoir.

- Mais…

- Non Anna ne comprends-tu pas ce que j'essaye de t'apprendre ? En sauvant Harry es-tu sur d'avoir améliorer les choses ? Qui te dit que par sa seule présence ici il ne va pas empêche la naissance d'un enfant qui aurait pu permettre de nous sauver ?

Cette phrase résonne comme le glas. En sauvant Harry, est ce que j'aurais empêché la naissance de l'autre Harry ? Dans ce cas…

Je pleure à nouveau.

- Je ne sais plus professeur. Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai plus mes visions. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, et je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait est bien ou mal. Je doute…

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te mener à douter Anna, mais vois maintenant, pourquoi il est important de ne plus changer le futur.

J'acquiesce malheureuse. J'ai eu tort. Maintenant j'en suis persuadée. J'ai eu tort. Je n'aurais jamais du jouer avec le futur.

- Je vous promets d'empêcher Harry de changer le futur.

C'est au tour d'Albus d'acquiescer.

- Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision. J'ai confiance en toi. Et si à l'avenir tu as un doute viens me voir d'accords ?

- Oui.

Albus se lève, me sourit et juste avant de partir rajoute ;

- Au fait j'ai parlé à tes parents, et leur ai expliqué que tu avais eu un rhume magique, non dangereux pour toi, mais pour les moldus si.

- Tes parents m'ont demandé si c'était à cause de Cindy. J'ai répondu que tu l'avais eu au chemin de traverse en te promenant. Je ne connais pas la dénommée Cindy, mais j'ai jugé qu'il n'était pas utile de le dire à tes parents.

Je souffle de soulagement.

- Je leur ai dit que tu en avais pour presque deux semaines, ce qui nous amène comme par hasard à la rentrée. Donc ils ont accepté que tu restes chez Cindy jusqu'à la rentrée, mais ils veulent que tu leur envoies un hibou dès que tu seras guérie, pour les rassurer. J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas. Ta mère me fait dire que tu aurais du écrire l'adresse sur le papier.

J'acquiesce. Il me sourit confiant.

- Bien à l'avenir, évite de leurs mentir, ce sont tes parents et ils t'aiment.

Sur ces belles paroles, Albus disparaît.

Moi je regarde la porte. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit passé me voir. Maintenant même si je n'ai pas mes visions, je sais ce que je dois faire. Je suis résolue à réparer mon erreur.

**Mon petit blabla.**

Merci encore à prettylou. (il faut que je te mette un peu en avant sinon les gens ils ne se rendront pas compte de ton aide cruciale)

Pour ce qui n'ont pas compris (et c'est normal puisque je n'étais pas claire) je vais poster toutes les semaines et demie. Sinon pour les jours exactes, je pense aux jeudi et dimanche mais ça peut être différent selon mon envie et surtout en fonction de mes cours.

Bon et comme toute règle à une exception, je n'ai pas posté à temps car je ne suis pas chez moi, et hélas, je rencontre des problèmes chez mes amis.

**Réponses aux reviews.**

Alixe : j'espère que je suis plus claire maintenant. Franchement quand je me suis relue j'ai eu un choc . C'est donc toutes les semaines et demies. Franchement ça fait plaisir de revoir des connaissances. Au fait je dois t'avouer que c'est grâce à ta fic que j'ai voulu moi aussi écrire à la première personne. Je suis donc vraiment plus que ravie et honorée quand j'ai découvert que c'était toi qui avait en plus reviewer en première cette histoire.

Fizban gomf : Vraiment heureuse de te revoir aussi. Sincèrement pour la longueur ça me déprime tellement c'est long ! Sincèrement je ne sais plus mais je sais que ça dépasse sur les trente chapitres, peut être même quarante ! Franchement je ne préfère pas y penser et rester fixer sur les premiers chapitres. Comme on dit qui vivra verra… Pour la première personne ça ne changera pas. C'est la fic d'Alixe qui m'a donné envie de faire pareil. Sincèrement c'est difficile et ça me fait donc un chalenge supplémentaire pour moi. Je voulais savoir si j'en étais capable.

Jklm :merci beaucoup, mais j'ai peur de te décevoir maintenant ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plue.

Popov : Anna un caractère d'acier ? Ah Anna, elle est vraiment particulière… Sincèrement je ne sais même pas moi-même si elle est courageuse ou la plus grande des peureuses. Mais bon j'aime les dualités, peut être est elle un peu des deux.

Mariecool : merci beaucoup et contente de te revoir.

Charlie : Ah la frustration d'attendre un fic qui ne vient pas… Ca je connais et pas qu'un peu. Normalement tu n'auras pas ce problème avec moi car justement moi aussi je ne supporte pas ça, donc je ne veux pas le faire subir à quelqu'un d'autre. Découvrir que j'avais des lecteurs anonymes dans ma précédente fic est très touchant. Que tu ais ou non reviewer n'est pas très grave, le plus important est de savoir que tu as apprécié. Merci pour tout.

Les maraudeuses : et bien merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de la mort de Dumbledore et bien je ne sais pas si c'est je bon endroit pour en parler. Je dirais seulement que je suis (et tu le découvriras dans cette fic) un adepte du Severus espion et non mangemort. La théorie qu'il a tué Albus sous ces propres ordres est celle que j'ai adoptée. Maintenant ce n'est qu'une théorie, peut être ai-je tort…

Chrys63 : merciiiii. Sincèrement c'est vraiment réconfortant une review telle que la tienne. Sincèrement je trouve que les raisons ne sont peut être pas bateau, mais au final on arrive dans la même situation bateau que d'habitude. Enfin, j'espère quand même innover (sinon de toute façon je n'oserais pas publier). Le style léger et du tac au tac est vraiment ce que j'aime le plus dans les fics, et puis je suis incapable de décrire quoique ce soit sur plus de trois lignes. Parfois les descriptions permettent de créer du suspens, mais moi je suis trop impatiente. Merci encore pour ta review.

Pataci : merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

La folleuh : merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que tu me suis aussi pour cette nouvelle aventure…

Patacitrouille : alors avant tout, j'adore ton surnom. Franchement c'est vraiment bien trouvé. Ensuit dans mon blabla, j'espère avoir été un peu plus claire. Il faut dire que parfois ça bouillonne et hop ça ne veut plus rien dire. Tu vois je crois que ça recommence.

Voilà à dans une semaine et demie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je réédite ce chapitre car il a été soumis à une deuxième bétalectrice : Alixe**

**Là où Harry fait son show.**

Les deux semaines qui ont suivi n'ont pas été des plus réjouissantes.

Dès ma sortie de l'infirmerie, Harry me prit à partie.

- Anna, il faut que l'on change le futur.

- Non, fis-je.

Je le vois vaciller sous le choc de ma négation.

- Pardon ?

- Non.

Cette fois-ci, son regard se fait plus dur. Il me fixe comme s'il voulait comprendre mes raisons en scrutant les traits de mon visage

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as mis dans cette galère. Tu ne peux pas t'être dégonflée.

- Je ne me suis pas dégonflée. Seulement le professeur Dumbledore m'a très bien fait comprendre que j'ai fait une erreur.

Et je récite :

- Changer le futur est trop dangereux.

Le ton monte.

- Arrêtes ça, il est à coté de la plaque et tu le sais. Il ne connaît pas le futur, sinon il voudrait le changer.

Moi j'essaye de garder mon calme et je dis patiemment, quoique qu'avec un tout petit peu de mauvaise foi :

- Non Harry, on ne sait pas…

- Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne veux pas changer un monde qui va être aux mains de Voldemort ?

Je tremble un instant devant le nom interdit. Je tiens bon sur mes positions. Je sais que c'est un moment critique, mais Albus Dumbledore a confiance en moi, je ne vais pas le trahir.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais le professeur …

- C'est bon laisse tomber ! Depuis le début je savais que je ne devais pas te faire confiance, crache-t-il méchamment. Tu me fais pitié.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes que j'essuie rageusement. Toujours cette même faiblesse. Cette faiblesse qui semble redonner encore plus de courage et de méchanceté à Harry, tel un vautour sur sa proie.

- Oh ! rajoute Harry. Au fait si tu veux devenir mangemort tu es en super bonne voie. En tout cas reprend-il avec tout le mépris dont il semble capable, on ne se connaît pas, OK ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Tu n'es rien pour moi.

Il s'éloigne alors de moi le plus vite possible, comme si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse.

_La maladie de la lâcheté._

_Non je ne suis pas lâche ! Albus Dumbledore a expliqué combien il était important de ne rien changer au futur. J'en ai déjà trop fait et maintenant je dois assumer._

Seulement ces belles paroles ne me remontent pas le moral. Je sais que mon erreur est irréversible.

o

Chose promise, chose due, Harry ne m'a plus adressé la parole durant les deux semaines qui ont suivi. A peine le voyais-je aux repas, et encore. Je passais donc le plus clair de mon temps à me balader dans le parc de Poudlard ou dans son enceinte. Parfois je m'amusais à m'occuper des animaux téméraires qui voulaient bien s'approcher de moi. Parfois je dessinais des objets anodins, ou parfois encore j'attendais simplement que le temps passe. Ces deux semaines furent tristes au possible. Par deux fois j'ai essayé d'engager la conversation avec Harry, mais après un revers glacial de celui-ci et mon amour propre piqué au vif, j'ai décidé de ne plus recommencer. C'est lui qui reviendrait me voir lorsqu'il comprendrait.

o

Il n'est jamais venu me voir pendant ces deux semaines je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait. Mais je m'en fiche royalement.

Aujourd'hui je suis d'assez bonne humeur car ce calvaire va prendre fin. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et bientôt je ne serai plus seule. Non pas que j'aie beaucoup d'amies, mais ce sera toujours mieux que d'avoir pour seule compagnie le fantôme d'Harry Potter.

On nous dépose discrètement à la gare de King Cross pour que personne ne sache que nous séjournions à Poudlard. Harry est énervé et part immédiatement, de peur que l'on nous voit ensemble. Je le regarde s'éloigner vers les wagons.

Moi, j'attends quelques minutes, mais je m'apprête à y aller à mon tour. A chaque rentrée c'est la même chose. Je me précipite dans un compartiment pour ne pas être bousculée. Dès que l'on me bouscule, je vois des choses. Enfin, plus exactement, lorsque ma peau entre en contact avec une autre peau sorcière, je vois des choses.

Bien sûr on pourrait croire que cela n'arrive pas souvent. Mais la bise du matin, les poignées de main – très peu pour moi ! A chaque fois, je vois l'avenir de la personne que je touche, et je déteste voir l'avenir quand je ne veux pas le voir. Voir la mort de celui qui vous dit gentiment bonjour peut être assez « désorientant ».

Mes premières années scolaires furent d'ailleurs difficiles, surtout lors des périodes estivales. Les robes d'uniforme aux manches longues sont troqués contre des robes à manches courtes, ce qui donne l'occasion à qui bon le veut de me faire partager son magnifique et horrible avenir. Au début se fut vraiment dur. Mais au fil des années, j'appris à ne plus avoir aucun contact direct avec les gens.

Je suis d'ailleurs passée maître dans l'esquive du contact. Je suis aussi un maître dans l'art de passer inaperçue. Passer inaperçue augmente mes chances de ne pas être touchée et donc de ne pas voir un avenir que je ne veux pas. Elémentaire.

Mais j'ai trop attendu sur le quai, et quelqu'un me heurte. Il s'excuse et repart aussi tôt. Je constate qu'il a des manches courtes. Moi aussi ! Je reste stupéfaite. Comment se fait-il que je ne vois rien ? D'un coup je réalise que cela doit être une conséquence de ce que j'ai fait. Je souris.

C'est la première fois que je ne vois rien au contact direct de quelqu'un. C'est assez agréable. Je souris à nouveau et attends. Je me fais bousculer plusieurs fois et je garde le sourire. Il va falloir une remarque désobligeante d'un troisième année de Serpentard pour me résoudre à bouger :

- Regardez les mecs ! La fille, là, elle a décidé de jouer au poireau. Ça fait au moins dix minutes qu'elle est au même endroit, à se faire bousculer en souriant bêtement. Je vous jure les mecs.

- A ouais ? On devrait essayer de la bousculer pour voir alors.

Pour qu'il ne puisse mettre leur menace à exécution, je monte illico presto dans le train. Je les entends rire derrière moi.

_Bandes d'imbécile, tous des…_

Je regarde les compartiments et j'en cherche un vide. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas si facilement, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver encore avec des idiots de Serpentards.

Seulement voilà, j'ai un peu trop attendu et il ne reste qu'un compartiment vide, celui que s'approprient les maraudeurs chaque année. J'hésite, puis renonce à m'y installer, ils ne voudront pas le lâcher et tout ce que j'aurais gagné est de me trimballer encore plus de monde autour de moi.

Finalement je m'invite dans le compartiment de Lily. Il y a plusieurs filles qui se trouvent déjà avec elle.

Je demande poliment s'il reste une place libre on me répond que oui.

Je remercie de la tête, m'assoie sur un siège resté libre et sort un livre pour montrer que je ne veux pas discuter. Si les filles sont surprises de me voir entrer dans leurs compartiments, elles n'en montrent rien. Lily elle semble heureuse que je sois venue et change de place pour se mettre à coté de moi. Je la regarde, je lui souris, puis je me remets à lire. Lily va bientôt nous quitter pour se rendre dans le wagon des préfets et je ne veux pas que les autres filles tentent d'engager la conversation avec moi.

Comme prévu, Lily se lève et sort du wagon quelques minutes après mon arrivée.

- A tout à l'heure, dit-elle à la cantonade.

Je hoche la tête. Lily me connaît bien, et elle respecte ma volonté de rester silencieuse.

J'aime bien Lily. Mais cela me démange de lui dire qu'on ne vit pas dans un monde de fée. Enfin je veux dire de conte de fée comme chez les moldus. Lily pense que tout le monde possède quelque chose de bon. Lily pense que tout le monde peut réaliser ses propres rêves. Lily pense que le grand amour existe. Et enfin Lily aime être gentille avec les autres. Bref Lily est complètement à coté de la plaque. Lily ne se rend pas compte du monde où l'on vit.

Cela a quelques petites incidences. Premièrement Lily ne supporte pas la méchanceté quelle qu'elle soit, et donc par conséquent, Lily n'a pas d'amis. Tout à fait logique… Comment supporter une fille aussi « pure » ? Elle ne critique jamais personne et défend l'indéfendable. Cela en devient vite énervant. En sa présence, on a forcément l'impression d'être quelqu'un de moins bien. En plus elle est une bonne élève ce qui n'arrange rien. Personne ne veut devenir ami avec Lily.

Deuxième constatation Lily est heureuse et est égoïste. Elle protège inconsciemment son bonheur de toute agression extérieure. Tout ce qui peut être mauvais en ce monde, elle l'éloigne d'elle et le renie. Lily ne veut pas voir le mal, car il n'existe pas selon elle. Dès que l'un de ces camarades semble méchant, Lily s'en éloigne. On en arrive à la conclusion : comme la plupart des élèves ont tous en eux une part de méchanceté, Lily ne veut pas d'amis.

C'est un résultat assez heureux, finalement. Personne ne veut être ami avec Lily, mais Lily ne veut pas d'amis non plus.

Enfin il y a une exception : moi Anna Millan. Dire que Lily ne veut pas d'amis n'est pas tout à fait exact : Lily ne veut que des amis de cœur, des amis pour qui elle donnerait sa vie, comme dans les contes de fée. De vrais amis qui soient aussi purs qu'elle. Des amis qui seraient prêts à donner leur vie pour les autres. Des amis qui seraient les doigts d'une même main. Et moi je suis cette amie.

Je souris. Je sais que ce n'est pas la stricte vérité mais j'aime bien cette version de moi : être pur tel l'ange Lily. Et nous: amies de sang.

En fait, la dure réalité de la chose est que Lily et moi sommes amies, car la solitude est parfois trop pesante. Lily est aussi un être humain, et elle a besoin d'avoir une amie. Moi j'avais besoin de Lily pour en savoir plus sur la vie de Harry. Petit à petit on est restée à discuter régulièrement ensemble. Maintenant quand j'ai besoin d'avoir une amie je vais la voir, et elle fait de même. C'est assez rude de parler d'une amitié comme cela, mais c'est ce qu'elle est. C'est une amitié « utilitaire » comme dirait un philosophe dont j'ai oublié le nom.

Je grimace. Je sais aussi que cette vision n'est pas complètement vraie. La vérité est un mélange de ces deux versions : Lily est mon amie car elle se sent seule, mais aussi parce qu'elle m'apprécie.

Plongée dans mes pensées au sujet de Lily et sur les raison de notre amitié, jil semble que cela fait bien 5 minutes que je regarde mon livre d'un air niais. Je me reprends et continue ma lecture.

Au début j'ai du mal à me concentrer dessus car Sarah raconte ses vacances avec Peter. Les autres gloussent au récit de ces vacances romantiques. Seule Nina ne réagit pas, mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle était déjà au courant. Sarah est la copine de Peter depuis maintenant bien 3 ans il me semble. Je me rends compte que le temps passe vite et que je stresse un peu à l'idée de ce qui m'attend à la sortie de Poudlard. Cette année est ma dernière année.

Après les vacances de Sarah, on passe à celles de Nina qui explique qu'elle est restée dans sa famille. Les jeunes filles semblent déçues. Elles s'imaginaient sûrement des vacances romantiques en compagnie de James. Je me demande ce que cela aurait donné. Sûrement un voyage sous le signe de l'exploration puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux des Gryffondors en puissance : aventureux et sans peur. Je m'imagine bien des vacances en Egypte, enfin c'est peut être un peu trop cliché.

Je sens que l'ambiance festive disparaît brusquement quand une Serdaigle prend la parole : Gertrude je crois. Quel nom vieillot ! Je tends l'oreille, même si je devine déjà le sujet.

- Merci les filles, je… ça n'a pas été facile. Toute la famille de Kenzy a été tuée avec elle. Il n'y avait presque personne à l'enterrement et…

Elle éclate en sanglots.

C'est vrai qu'on voyait souvent Kenzy Mac Carson en sa compagnie. Si me souviens bien elle est morte, il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Cela a du être une rude épreuve pour Gertrude. Sentant qu'il n'est pas très poli de continuer d'écouter une conversation à laquelle je ne veux pas participer, je me remets à lire.

Lorsque je lève le nez, il sembleAL1 que nous allons bientôt arriver. Les filles à coté de moi sont en train d'enfiler leurs robes d'école. Elles semblent à nouveau d'humeur joyeuse. Je mets moi aussi ma robe. Lily n'est pas revenue. Sans doute est-elle en train de patrouiller?

Le train siffle pour annoncer son arrivée. Je fais la queue pour sortir. Je me fais agréablement bousculer en descendant du train et en montant dans les calèches.

_Comme c'est agréable d'être bousculée._

Arrivée dans la grande salle, je m'assois en face de Lily qui vient de s'installer. Les première année arrivent et se font répartir parmi les quatre maisons, selon les mystérieux critères du Choixpeau. Le dernier première année va à Serpentard et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je réalise que j'ai complètement oublié Harry.

_Harry, huit heures de train avec un Harry sans surveillance. Huit heures et maintenant quelques minutes derrière la porte. _

D'inquiétude, je pose ma tête sur la table.

- Ca va ? me demande gentiment Lily.

- Oui ça va. Je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai oublié quelque chose, tenté-je de la tranquiliser.

- Oh c'est quoi ? Je pourrais peut être t'aider ? demande-t-elle, serviable, comme toujours.

Je mens effrontément et sans une once d'hésitation. Il faut dire que pour ça aussi je suis un maître en la matière.

- Non ce n'est pas trop grave c'était une peluche que j'ai eu pendant l'été.

- Oh !

Le professeur Mac Gonagall annonce qu'un nouvel élève s'est inscrit en dernière année. Lily s'en fiche comme de l'an quarante.

- Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? me demande-t-elle.

Tout en lui répondant, je regarde Harry l'air de rien.

- Heu oui, ça va, et toi ?

- Moi ça va. Mon père…

Harry semble pétrifié. Je suis son regard et voit Severus. Quand je regarde à nouveau Harry, il a détourné son attention sur les maraudeurs ; il semble en état de choc.

- … nous a amené en France, continue Lily. C'était magnifique. J'ai eu le droit à une visite magnifique de Paris par un ancien collègue à papa. C'était magnifique !

Harry déplace imperceptiblement sa main vers sa baguette tout en fixant de nouveau Severus d'un mauvais regard

- Hum, Anna tu m'écoutes ? s'iquiète Lily.

En un instant je comprends tout. Harry n'avait pas compris que les maraudeurs étaient de mon année et ne s'attendait pas à les voir. Il vient de le découvrir et… veut tuer Severus Rogue.

Je ne sais pas pour quoi j'arrive à cette conclusion, c'est complètement fou et rocambolesque comme idée, et pourtant je sais que c'est vrai. J'en suis sûre.

Sous le coup de l'émotion je me lève brutalement, faisant tomber mon assiette, et crie « NON ! ».

Tout le monde me contemple, les yeux ronds. Harry se détourne de Severus pour me regarder. Moi je me dépêche d'accrocher le regard du directeur. Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile après mon petit spectacle. Il me sourit et annonce à voix haute :

- Miss Millan, ce n'est pas grave de faire tomber une simple assiette rasseyez-vous.

- Mais, mais…

Je me rassois, j'ai l'air complètement idiote.

A coté de moi Lily me dit que ce n'est pas grave et défie aussitôt du regard à quiconque d'oser me faire une remarque. J'en entends cependant quelques unes. Mais je m'en fiche totalement. Moi je regarde Harry. Est-ce que Albus Dumbledore a compris ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Et s'il n'a pas compris et que Harry tue Severus ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est…

Durant mon agitation intérieure, Harry a cessé de me regarder. Il fixe le directeur. Celui-ci lui retourne fermement son regard tout en gardant le sourire. Ostensiblement, je le vois mettre sa baguette sur la table bien en évidence.

Il a compris, il a compris….

Maintenant c'est une phrase de soulagement qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

Cet échange de regard et la baguette en évidence : je comprends que c'est pour intimider Harry. Ce dernier serre encore plus fort sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Je regard autour de moi, personne ne semble comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Monsieur Potter, énonce Minerva Mac Gonagall. C'est à votre tour.

Un brouhaha intense éclate alors dans la Grande Salle.

- Un Potter ? C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à James.

- Tu rigoles, c'est son sosie !

- Il existe d'autres Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi je suis pas spécialiste.

Pendant ce temps Harry n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, et le sourire de Albus Dumbledore commence à se faner.

- Monsieur Potter, insiste McGonagall, on vous attend.

Aucun mouvement. Le bruit augmente d'intensité. J'entends quelques commentaires :

- Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ?

- Il ne s'appelle peut être pas Potter

- Arrête avec ça !

- Moi je te dis qu'il n'y a pas d'autre Potter.

Maintenant le directeur tient fermement sa baguette et ne sourit plus.

Je serre instinctivement ma main sur la mienne. Je sais que cela ne sert à rien, mais ça me rassure.

Minerva McGonagall appelle pour la troisième fois Harry, d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry se déplace. Mais il ne va pas vers le choixpeau. Il se dirige vers la droite, vers Severus.

Albus Dumbeldore se lève, sa baguette à la main, mais celle-ci reste pointée vers le bas.

- M. Potter, ordonne le directeur, cessez votre imbécillité et allez mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête. Nous discuterons de tout cela après le repas. Et je ne veux aucun problème d'ici là.

Harry se retourne et dévisage Albus Dumbledore.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers la droite.

A cet instant je regrette fortement de ne plus avoir mes visions. Cette attente et cette indécision sont insupportables.

_J'ai peur._

Je suis surprise par ma pensée. D'habitude j'ai toujours peur pour une bonne raison, mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur car je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver.

- Ne m'obliger pas à utiliser la force, fait cette fois très menaçant le directeur.

Harry se retourne et regarde un long moment Albus Dumbledore.

- Vous avez tort, sont ses seules paroles.

Harry se dirige alors d'un pas déterminé vers le choixpeau. Il le prend des mains de Minerva McGonagall, et le met sur sa tête. A peine le choixpeau a-t-il touché sa tête qu'il crie un énorme Gryffondor.

Personne n'applaudit.

Harry s'en fiche. Il enlève le choixpeau, se retourne vers le directeur et annonce négligement:

- Je vous attends à votre bureau.

Sur ces paroles, Harry sort de la grande salle.

Un énorme brouhaha éclate. Le vieux sorcier soupire. Moi aussi. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration durant toute la scène.

Je reste quelques instants interdite. Franchement, je dois m'avouer que j'ai eu très peur. Harry a failli tuer Severus. Il a failli y avoir un duel entre Albus Dumbeldore et Harry Potter.

Je me calme un instant. Harry ne serait peut être pas allé jusque là. En y repensant, je dois avouer que Harry a fait une entrée digne de lui. Il est vraiment courageux.

Je secoue la tête pour éloigner ces pensées. Harry est peut être courageux, mais il a tort.

- Tu as vu ce crâneur ! Je suis sur qu'on a encore irrité d'un rebelle qui se la joueAL2 , commente Lily.

La remarque de Lily me ramène brutalement dans mon monde : celui d'un simple spectateur.

Je regarde Lily.

Lily n'aime pas la popularité. Pour elle c'est synonyme de mauvaise chose. Lily est sérieusement vieux jeu parfois.

Je suis encore trop déboussolée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit de ce que m'a dit Lily. Je réponds par une phrase qui ne m'engage pas.

- Je ne sais pas.

Moi je reste sur mon nuage. Petit à petit j'atterris dans mon monde. Je me rends compte que les émotions fortes ne sont vraiment pas pour moi.

Je regarde autour de moi. Les personnes discutent avec une excitation malsaine des évènements précédents.

A coté de moi la scène que nous venons de voir a déjà une explication : Harry voulait aller à Serpentard ou Poufsouffle et ne voulait pas mettre le choixpeau. La personne explique même que cela s'était déjà vu : des personnes on déjà refusé le test du choixpeau. Sa compagne semble assez d'accord avec lui.

Il y a des fois je me dis que si on me donnait un écu pour une rumeur dans Poudlard je deviendrais bien vite riche au point de me noyer dedans. Malheureusement les sous ne se gagnent pas de cette façon.

Lily, qui a elle aussi tout entendu me regarde sceptique, puis demande comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- Alors comme se sont passées tes vacances ?

_Ah Lily, toujours la même !_

Cette phrase a le don de me remettre d'aplomb.

Je lui raconte qu'elles n'ont pas été bien captivantes, mais qu'étant auprès de ma famille j'avais été heureuse.

Lily acquiesce vigoureusement et me raconte ses vacances.

Nous sommes interrompues deux ou trois fois par Sirius qui, au bout de la table essaye d'assassiner James. Il semblerait qu'il accuse ce dernier d'avoir un jumeau maléfique caché ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Lily le regarde un instant et lui lance le même regard dédaigneux que celui accordé auparavant à Harry.

Ca me fait sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- A cause de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien …

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je dis alors ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Car tu es unique en ton genre.

- Oh !

Lily semble vexée. Je précise précipitamment :

- C'était un compliment.

Lily me gratifie d'un magnifique sourire. A peine avons nous fini de manger que nous nous éclipsons et allons dans notre dortoir. Tranquillement, nous nous couchons. Nous sommes toutes les deux de grandes dormeuses.

ooo

Le lendemain matin, l'arrivée de Harry dans la grande salle fait encore de l'effet. Beaucoup de conversations deviennent alors des murmures. Harry,en entrant, jette un regard assassin à Albus Dumbledore pour la forme, puis va s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Seul, il commence à manger. Je l'observe. Il lance des regards mauvais à toute personne qui le dévisage.

_Il n'en a pas fini alors. S'il décide de rester aussi aimable, il ne va pas s'en sortir en se mettant à dos tout le monde._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voir Harry tout seul, presque en train de bouder me fait plaisir. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment digéré le fait qu'il m'ait ignoré pendant deux semaines.

La deuxième entrée remarquée de la journée est celle de Sirius. A peine est-il arrivé qu'il se jette sur Harry et lui demande d'où il vient, qui il est, pourquoi il s'appelle Potter, s'il est le frère jumeau de James…

Harry qui s'était préparé à lancer un regard tueur au téméraire qui lui adressait la parole, adoucit son regard quand il reconnaît Sirius. Son regard ressemble maintenant à celui d'un môme. La plupart des spectateur ne manquent pas de remarquer ce changement d'attitude et encore moins Sirius qui éclate de rire devant cette soudaine volte-face.

- Ah t'es trop drôle. Ton regard…

Sur ce, il éclate d'un rire tonitruant.

Bref une entrée très très discrète.

- Pfff, c'est la journée du concours des entrées les plus fracassantes, ou quoi !

_Ai-je déjà dis que Lily n'aime pas la popularité ?_

Je souris devant sa remarque.

- Va savoir ! Peut être qu'une autre entrée triomphale va arriver. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, jamais deux sans trois.

A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots que James arrive en courant et tout essoufflé dans la Grande Salle

- Sirius laisse le nouveau tranquille. Et arrête de le harceler ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas mon frère jumeau maléfique, alors arrête avec ça !

Je regarde Lily avec un air taquin :

- Peut être qu'une 4ème entrée…

Peter entre alors, regarde ses compagnons de chambre et s'exclame d'un ton théâtral :

- Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter de tels amis ? Nous ne somme que le premier jour et déjà ils harcèlent des élèves. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas chers amis, je vous promets que je vais essayer de les calmer.

Et toujours aussi théâtralement, il s'approche de ses camarades. Ceux-ci le regardent amusés.

Harry lui lance un regard neutre. Il sourit même. Bon c'est un peu forcé mais c'est un sourire.

Là je ne comprends plus. Hier, Harry était prêt à tuer Severus Rogue et sûrement Peter dans la foulée, et là il lui sourit. Il y a un truc. Albus Dumbledore l'a modifié génétiquement. Je suis sure qu'il y a un truc.

L'audience est à son comble, lorsque Remus fait à son tour son entrée. Tout le monde le regarde en attendant qu'il fasse son petit numéro, comme les autres. Mais Remu,s comme à son habitude s'approche tout tranquillement de sa table et va s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Dans le silence expectatif, Sirius éclate de rire.

- Ah Remus, franchement tu me feras toujours autant rire.

Celui-ci ne semble pas apprécier la remarque mais certains élèvent, eux, éclatent de rire. Pour ma part je dois avouer que la situation est amusante, mais sans plus. Pas de quoi justifier une telle hilarité. Je regarde lily. Elle mange comme si de rien n'était.

_Un Remus au féminin, la Lily._

Je l'imite. Mais dans ma tête des idées farfelues se bousculent pour tenter d'expliquer le récent comportement de Harry : Harry empoisonné par Albus Dumbledore, Harry mis sous imperium par Albus Dumbledore, Harry obligé de boire un filtre de paix par Albus Dumbledore, enfin Harry se rendant compte de son erreur grâce à Albus Dumbledore. Bizarrement ma dernière idée ne me semble par très crédible.

Cependant j'arrive toujours à la même conclusion : si Harry a souri à Peter, c'est sûrement que Albus Dumbeldore a fait quelque chose à Harry. Une autre conclusion plus pragmatique s'induit de la première : je n'aurai pas besoin de le surveiller. Cette constations me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je ne me voyais vraiment pas jouer au petit espion.

Je mange tranquillement tout en essayant de résister à la tentation de regarder Harry en train de se faire interroger par Sirius.

Pendant le repas Mary Tempis nous donne les emplois du temps. Mary est sympa quoi qu'un peu trop sérieuse. Lily se lève pour aller en cours et je la suis.

Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, légèrement inquiète malgré tout. Mais je me rassure en considérant qu'il semble vraiment changé. Pendant toute l'enquête de Sirius, il a gardé le sourire. Il semblait heureux ou du moins il mimait l'amusement.

Partir en cours avant les autres est une vieille habitude, une habitude due à mes sens exacerbés de voyante. Avec la perte de me pouvoirs je pourrais peut-être prendre mon temps, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être bousculée. C'était amusant une journée, mais pas deux !

Arrivées dans la salle de classe, celle-ci est vide : logique, on a quinze minutes d'avance. Je me sépare de Lily. Elle se met au premier rang, je me mets au troisième.

Le troisième c'est bien par ce que c'est tranquille. Personne pour vous bousculer et vous montrer inconsciemment sa lente agonie après avoir reçu deux doloris. Le troisième rang ce n'est pas le dernier rang où certains font la foire et risquent de me bousculer et de me montrer l'heureux mariage qu'ils feront.

Le problème avec mes visions, c'est qu'elles sont aléatoires, enfin pas tout à fait puisque avec du temps j'arrive avec ma volonté à les orienter. Enfin, bref, le troisième rang était un bon coin pour les filles paumées ou qui veulent passer inaperçues.

Je m'assois à l'extrême gauche, comme cela c'est encore plus paumé. Et j'attends.

Je regarde Lily préparer ses affaires avec soin.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le cours commence. Nous sommes en enchantement. Je déteste ce cours. Je ne peux rien faire !

Le prof propose des révisions et des remises à niveaux pour être sûr que tout le monde n'a rien oublié pendant les vacances.

Je regarde mon livre de cours comme si de rien n'était. Je déteste les exercices pratiques. C'est un des moments où je me sens la plus anormale. Alors je prends mon livre et comme à l'habitude je lis le premier chapitre.

Le prof passe dans les rangs. Il regarde le travail de chaque élève. Lorsqu'il arrive à mon niveau, il saute mon tour et passe à mon voisin de droite. Ce petit manège recommence plusieurs fois.

J'ai fini de lire mon chapitre 1. Je relève la tête. Les élèves s'amusent bien. Il faut dire que les exercices pratiques permettent de discuter, tout en s'exerçant. C'est normal qu'ils aiment cela ! Je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui déteste cela.

Tout à coup, mon attention est attirée par des paroles derrière moi.

- Pourquoi la fille devant nous ne fait aucun exercice ?

C'est Harry qui a posé cette question.

- Tu veux parler d'Anna Millan ? répond Sirius.

Mon cœur fait un saut. Je n'aime pas quand on parle de moi.

- Heu oui, sûrement, fait Harry, gêné, qui se doute que je les entends.

- Et bien c'est spécial, c'est une cracmol.

Sirius parle normalement, lui, et se fiche complètement que j'entende ou non ce qu'il dit.

_Et en plus il dit des idioties, je ne suis pas une cracmol._

- Non, Sirius, elle a une maladie qui fait qu'elle ne peut pas se servir de sa magie.

_Merci Peter_

- Oh ! c'est la même chose, arrête de pinailler. Elle ne peut pas faire de magie, c'est donc qu'elle est cracmol.

_Bon sang, je ne suis pas une cracmol!_

- Et bien si on prend ta théorie, dans ce cas elle est moldue car ces parents son moldus.

- Non cracmol car elle voit la magie. Je ne me trompe jamais Peter, alors ne cherche pas, j'ai raison et tu as tort.

_Désespérant. _

A ce niveau de la conversation, je décide pour mon bien d'arrêter d'hurler intérieurement que je ne suis pas une cracmol.

- Vraiment ?

- OK, c'est bon les mecs, je crois que Harry a compris.

James calme le jeu et je crois qu'il se sent gêné, lui aussi. Enfin il faudrait que je me retourne pour en être sûre.

_De toute façon, moi je suis de marbre maintenant._

- Pourquoi elle est dans l'école, si elle ne peut pas faire de la magie ?

Harry joue extrêmement bien son rôle de petit nouveau. Mais moi je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

D'un coup je prends conscience de la question posée. Elle m'interpelle.

Je regarde dans le vague. Pourquoi suis-je venue ici ? Parce que le directeur l'avait demandé pour me protéger. Je repasse en revue mes années dans l'école et me demande si je n'aurais pas été plus heureuse dans une école moldue. C'est l'éternelle question.

Je me reprends, il n'est pas bon de broyer du noir, surtout les premiers jours d'école. Je ferais mieux de ne pas écouter ce qu'ils disent derrière moi.

- Eh bien, Albus Dumbledore dit qu'elle est une sorcière avec une maladie, et donc elle a le droit d'étudier ici.

_Ne pas écouter, ne pas écouter._

- Au début certains se moquaient d'elle et puis le directeur nous a prévenu que quiconque se moquerait d'elle serait exclu. Il était vachement en colère. Il t'a vachement sauvé la mise quand même.

_Attendez là. Sirius est en train de me parler ?_

Je me retourne, à nouveau furieuse, et le regarde avec le regard le plus meurtrier possible. Voyant mon regard assassin Sirius continue comme si de rien n'était.

- Enfin bref, Albus Dumbledore l'a prise sous sa protection, et puis depuis personne ne se pose plus de questions.

Je le fixe toujours de mon regard tueur, englobant Harry qui soulève un sourcil du genre « tu veux ma photo ». Je me retourne frustrée.

_Je hais ce mec prend des grands air et qui se fiche de savoir s'il embarassent les gens ou pas. Et je me hais quand je me tais et ne dis rien._

Je constate aussi avec déception qu'aujourd'hui est encore un jour où je n'aurais pas osé dire mes quatre vérités. Je ne suis qu'une lâche et en plus j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Fichue lâcheté. Pourquoi suis-je à Gryffondor ? J'aurais dû être à Poufsouffle, ou mieux, ne jamais venir à Poudlard.

_Bon il faut que j'arrête tout de suite sinon je vais vraiment me mettre à pleurer._

- Tu oublies Sirius qu'elle a un pouvoir sur les animaux, reprend Peter

Mon cœur se met à battre. Je n'aime pas la tournure de la discussion.

- Ah oui j'ai oublié ça. Elle a un pouvoir bizarre sur les animaux. Ils n'ont pas peur d'elle. Ils lui font confiance. C'est sympa comme pouvoir mais un peu limité quand même.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu en l'envie.

- Absolument pas, je préfère mes pouvoirs. Elle si elle n'avait pas Albus Dumbledore…

- Encore Albus, marmonne Harry pour lui-même.

- Calme toi Harry ! le repend James. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Mon cœur fait un bon. Harry leur a tout dit ? Impossible ! Ils ne seraient plus amis avec Peter

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas facile.

- On comprend, répond James avec sollicitude. Et nous, on est là pour t'aider à surmonter ton épreuve.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas facile.

Sirius le chambre un peu.

- Tu voulais peut-être aller dans une autre maison ?

- Ça va pas ou quoi ! Je suis un Gryffondor !

Je peux presque imaginer la tête de Harry, mais je ne me retourne pas.

- Bien parlé, fait James. Eh ! les mecs, je ne voudrais pas vous faire arrêter vos petits papotages, mais Flitwick arrive.

Ces paroles font cesser les conversations. A mon grand soulagement, cela met fin au sujet « Anna Millan » Mais le « Harry Potter et ses problèmes » me fait peur. Je me demande ce qu'il est allé leur raconter.

La cloche sonne un quart d'heure plus tard pour annoncer la fin du cours. Je n'aime pas les cloches, on dirait que vous êtes conditionné pour aller là où elles vous le demandent dès qu'elles le veulent. Je n'aime pas ça.

J'attends.

Je vois que Harry suit les maraudeurs. Il leur demande de lui montrer la prochaine salle.

James ne semble pas très motivé pour le faire. Je crois surtout qu'il n'aime pas la nouvelle occupation de Sirius : celle de comparer les différences entre Harry et lui.

- James tu as les yeux bleus, pas Harry

- James tu as un grain de beauté et pas Harry

- James tu es plus grand que Harry

- …

Il faut dire que Sirius avait fait cela pendant les 15 dernières minutes du cours, et je pense que James espérait secrètement que Sirius arrêterait à la fin du cours.

_Et bien non. Alors James ça fait quoi d'être le sujet de conversation ?_

Je dois avouer que j'éprouve une certaine jubilation mesquine.

En les regardant sortir, j'entends Sirius appeller Harry "mini-James". Harry semble apprécier. James non.

Cette scène m'a fait sourire encore plus. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de prendre plaisir au malheur des autres, mais sincèrement, là, tout de suite, je m'en fiche.

La classe est presque vide. Je repense à la perte de mes dons. J'essaye de croire que l'intuition que j'ai eue hier résulte du retour progressif de ceux-ci. Je me sens vide sans eux. La sensation d'être nue et sans défense me revient. Je frissonne. Je ne pensais pas que mes pouvoirs me manqueraient autant.

J'attends.

Tout le monde est parti de la salle. Je décide que maintenant je peux partir. Je déteste être bousculée. Enfin je détestais. Maintenant je crois que je pourrais me permettre de partir avec tous les élèves dès que les cloches sonnent mais j'aime bien rester quelques instants dans une salle de cours vide. On voit encore ce que le professeur a marqué à certains endroits quand il n'a pas bien effacé le tableau.

Lorsque je sors du cours, je constate avec surprise que les élèves sont encore là. Ils font un cercle autour de Harry et des maraudeurs.

- Ecoutez ! Harry va enfin nous donner son explication pour hier.

Sirius fait son show pour annoncer ce que Harry veut dire. Peter sourit devant le cirque de Sirius. Remus discute activement avec Sarah et Nina, tandis que James remue la tête comme s'il était dans un affreux cauchemar. Sirius, lui jubile. Ca me dégoûte.

Harry se met donc à parler.

- Bien il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire tout en plat non plus, Sirius. Je vous le dis et j'aimerais que vous le répétiez aux autres, parce que j'en ai marre qu'on me pose cette question OK ? Hier j'ai pété les plombs parce que mes parents sont morts, il n'y a pas longtemps, et j'en voulais à Albus Dumbledore de m'avoir fait venir ici pour passer mon diplôme. J'étais fatigué et j'ai craqué, ça peut arriver. En tout cas je peux vous assurer que je voulais aller à Gryffondor, sans vouloir offenser les autres maisons.

Un silence de mort s'ensuit. Moi je m'éloigne, écoeurée. Harry est un beau baratineur. J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qui s'est passé hier, chez Albus Dumbledore, pour le voir ainsi retourner sa veste, du jour au lendemain. On dirait qu'il a complètement oublié sa volonté de changer le futur. C'est bien, mais c'est bizarre. Je suis sure qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net là dessous.

- Anna ! m'appelle Lily, ce qui fait retourner quelques têtes. Tu as cours de quoi ?

- Runes anciennes puis Soins aux créatures magiques cet après-midi. Et toi ?

Harry commence à répondre à une question sur sa parenté avec James.

- Je ne sais rien à propos d'un lien entre James et ma famille.

Lily reprend, en essayant de parler plus fort

- Runes aussi, puis DCFM cet après midi.

J'ai du mal à l'entendre. Je hausse encore le ton.

- Tu te mets à coté de moi ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. Mais on se met devant.

Une Poufsouffle nous demande de nous taire car elle ne peut pas entendre la suite des explications de Harry.

Je la regarde ahurie, pendant que Harry commence expliquer qu'il ne connaît pas bien ses origines.

A coté, Lily s'énerve.

- Et alors qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire de la vie de Harry Potter. Non mais franchement je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous pouvez bien leur trouver. Ils sont égoïstes, ils se fichent des autres et, en plus, ils ont une vie minable. Alors qu'est ce que cela peut me fiche que tu n'entendes pas la vie merveilleuse de monsieur Potter !

Tout le monde la regarde et semble abasourdi par ses propos. Moi aussi je suis surprise, mais en même temps je l'envie. Son discours est quelque peu grossier, mais je pense que le message est passé. J'aurais aimé faire la même chose.

- Il a perdu ses parents ! reproche vivement la Poufsouffle, tu pourrais…

- Je pourrai quoi ? Me mettre à compatir ? C'est ça ? Et alors il y en a pleins qui ont perdu leur famille non ? Alors qu'est qu'on en a à fiche de sa vie. Non mais franchement !

Lily a perdu ses parents l'année dernière. Je ne suis même pas sure que quelqu'un le sache, à part moi. Je regarde les maraudeurs un instant et voit surtout Harry, qui à les larmes aux yeux.

C'est normal après tout, sa mère vient de le renier d'une manière énergique.

- Harry ça va ?

- Oui pas de problème James. C'est que je viens d'arriver et ça fait beaucoup de choses…

James acquiesce et regarde Lily d'un air terrifiant.

Lily n'en mène pas large non plus. Voir Harry pleurer lui a enlevé toute sa hargne. Dans les contes et dans la tête de Lily se sont les gentils qui pleurent. Je la sens nerveuse. Je m'approche d'elle et mets ma main sur son épaule. Sans m'en rendre compte je touche aussi son cou.

_James s'approche et fout son poing dans la figure de Lily._

Mes visions sont revenues. A peine ai-je le temps de me réjouir, que James s'approche. Je me mets devant Lily et PAM , je me prends un coup de poing magistral qui me met à terre. Des personnes crient autour de moi. Moi j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'essaye de respirer tranquillement.

Les coups de poings je déteste ça. Mais vraiment, je déteste ça. Pourquoi suis-je l'amie de Lily déjà ?

Lily crie aux gens de s'éloigner mais personne ne semble l'écouter.

- Potter fait quelque chose, ils sont tous à ta solde !

- S'il vous plait, éloignez-vous.

Je sens que quelqu'un me soutient. C'est Remus. Je ne peux éviter ce contact direct.

_Sirius se tient devant Remus l'air rageur:_

- _Arrête Rémus, ce n'est pas la faute à James si Millan s'est mise devant._

- _Parce que ça aurait été mieux sur Lily Evans ?_

- _Elle le méritait._

- _Vraiment ?_

_James regarde la scène impuissante et décide d'intervenir_ :

- _Arrêtez, de toute façon, s'est Anna Millan qui est dans cet état, et c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû vouloir frapper Lily Evans._

- _Arrête, tu as vu ce qu'elle a dit à Harry. Harry réagit bon sang !_

_Harry semble hésiter puis répond :_

- _Tu veux que je te dise quoi ! James a eu tort, on ne doit pas frapper quelqu'un_

- _Mais elle s'est moquée de toi._

- _Non elle m'a dit que ma vie était insignifiante. Elle a le droit de penser ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de la forcer à penser autrement._

- _Alors tu es du coté de monsieur Remus le raisonnable._

- _Oui._

_Sirius se tourne en désespoir de cause vers Peter. Celui-ci reste volontairement silencieux._

- _J'ai dit arrêtez. C'est bon, oK. J'ai commis une faute, j'irais m'excuser ce soir._

- _Je t'accompagne intervient Peter._

- _Non je préfère y aller seul, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé ce genre de truc._

- _Alors n'y va pas._

- _Arrête Sirius, OK ?_

La vision s'estompe à profit d'une autre vision.

- _Remus, je peux te parler ?_

- _Oui, bien sûr Peter._

- _Voilà c'est bizarre, mais Harry se comporte différemment avec moi. _

- _Comment ça ? _

_- Eh bien il n'est pas très sympa avec moi._

- _Pourtant je n'ai rien remarqué, tu dois te faire des idées.._

- _Eh bien il est tout gentil et tout et tout, mais seulement quand vous êtes là. Je me suis retrouvé deux fois avec lui, et il a commencé à bégayer, et puis il avait des gestes bizarres._

- _Oui j'ai déjà vu ça. Je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit que c'était une maladie. Ça le prenait à certains moments. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait un peu honte. Tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir tout de même ?_

- _Non, non, mais il n'y a pas que cela…_

Mes visions s'affaiblissent. Remus m'a déposée sur le lit.

Pompom arrive et demande comment c'est arrivé. Je veux répondre, mais je crois que ma mâchoire ne veut pas.

- Ne dites rien, miss Millan, vous allez aggraver les choses.

Elle pose sa main sur ma mâchoire.

_-Albus, Miss Millan est couchée, elle a dormi tout l'après midi et elle est en train de se réveiller. C'est le moment, si vous voulez lui parler._

_- Bien_

Pompom est repartie pour voir autre chose.

Entre-temps, elle fait partir les élèves.

Lorsqu'elle revient, elle étale de l'onguent sur l'endroit douloureux.

- _Oh mon dieu, Albus qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Pompom se dirige et pose un corps couvert de sang._

- _Miss Bartand a voulu se suicider, ses parents son mort. M. Fonque l'a trouvée dans une salle désaffectée._

_Pompom prend son pouls._

_Elle commence à enlever le sang._

- _Merlin, Albus dites-moi où elle saigne, je n'y vois rien, il y en a partout !_

- _Je crois qu'il y a les poignets, et le ventre_

- _Tant d'endroits ? Aidez-moi à mettre de l'onguent. Je…_

_Pompom s'arrête, le corps a un soubresaut._

_Pompom prend le pouls, il n'y a rien. Elle lance un sort pour faire repartir le coeur. Elle prend à nouveau le pouls. Rien. Elle lance à nouveau le sort. Rien. Elle s'acharne sur le corps sans vie de l'élève._

_Albus lui abjure d'arrêter et lui affirme qu'elle est morte. Pompom n'écoute pas. Sa baguette est pleine de sang. Elle réessaye encore._

J'enlève la main de Pompom. Je la regarde et énonce le mieux possible.

- Veu fai.

- Vous voulez le faire vous-même ?

J'acquiesce, soulagée.

Elle est sur le point de protester mais accepte. Pompom a été mise au courant de mes pouvoirs dès le début de ma scolarité. Elle comprend à mon regard que je ne veux plus être touchée.

Je prends la pommade et l'étends lentement sur mon visage.

J'ai du mal à revenir à la réalité. Mes visions sont revenues d'un coup, et j'en ai eu trop à la fois. Je suis complètement désorientée.

La discussion entre James, Remus, Sirius, Harry et Peter s'est déjà passé ou bien va-t-elle arriver ? Je mets mes mains sur ma tête de frustration. J'ai oublié que j'avais la pommade dessus.

- Errre. (Merde)

J'avais aussi oublié que je ne pouvais plus parler.

- Arhhh

- Miss Millan vous allez bien ?

Pompom, est revenue en quatrième vitesse.

- Iiii

_J'espère qu'elle a compris._

_Oui il semblerait._

Pompom s'éloigne à nouveau.

_Comment j'ai fait pour me mettre dans cette situation !_

_Ah oui ! Lily. Elle va m'entendre._

Pompom revient et me donne une potion. Je ne demande même pas ce que c'est, je la bois. Je bave un peu, mais bon, j'ai pris un sacré coup dans les mâchoires.

Je me sens fatigué. Je m'endors.

**Fini.**

Je remercie Prettylou pour sa correction providentielle.

EDIT Ce chapitre à été réédité après la correction d'Alixe.

**Réponse aux reviews.**

Mushu : merci. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite.

Luluflo4 : merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir.

Chrys63 : ah ta review m'a beaucoup fait douter. Dans ce chapitre et dans ce qui va suivre, Anna ne se met pas vraiment à espionner Harry. Elle y pense de temps en temps mais c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu s'amuser à le suivre tel un espion amateur. A cette idée j'ai été emballée et j'ai faillie tout rechanger pour mettre un passage comme celui-ci. Cependant ce n'était pas possible pp. J'ai déjà fait quelques chapitres d'avance et je ne pouvais plus tout chambouler. Enfin j'espère que tu aimeras quand même cette version de l'histoire. En tout cas ta review m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Merci.

Hiryuu Tora : merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plait aussi.

Alixe : merci beaucoup. Ton compliment me va droit au cœur. Pour ce qui est d'une correctrice et bien disons que je suis assez timide. Du coup pour me motiver demander à quelqu'un il m'a fallu deux mois ! Alors demander encore une deuxième personne… En plus je ne sais pas du tout comme Prettylou le prendrait et tout ce passe bien avec elle alors… Mais il y a autant de maladresse que ça ? Tu peux me les dires ? Peut être que je pourrais essayer de me corriger. En tout cas je te remercie de ta review constructive. C'est grace à des reviews comme cela que je peux m'améliorer.

Les maraudeuses : merci. Pour ce qui est de Severus je ne peux pas le détester. J'i lu trop de fics sur lui pour le détester maintenant. Ah le problème des fics c'est qu'après on aime tous les personnages…

Patacitrouille : ah, ah, ah. Oui et en plus je suis à l'heure. Je poste bien le bon jour. Merci encore pour ta review.

**Voili, voilà, voilou.**

**A dans une semaine et demie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

**Là où mon calvaire recommence.**

o

Lorsque je me réveille, Albus est près de mon lit. Il me sourit.

- Vous allez bien Miss Millan ? me demande Pompom.

- Oui, ça va.

A ma grande surprise je peux parler correctement. Albus me tend un miroir.

- Vous allez avoir mal quelques heures encore, et puis cela s'apaisera. En tout cas, on ne voit déjà plus rien.

C'est vrai, ma mâchoire n'est plus enflée. La couleur de ma peau reste quelque peu bleuie, mais rien à voir avec tout à l'heure.

- Bien, expliquez-moi, Miss Millan, demande Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

- Personne ne vous l'a dit ? Je lui demande, assez surprise.

- Oh si ! Miss Evans s'est fait un devoir de témoigner et Monsieur Potter a confirmé ses dires. Seulement, je veux aussi votre version des événements.

- J'ai de nouveau mes visions, Professeur.

Le visage de Albus se fait plus grave.

- Continuez, m'encourage-t-il.

- J'ai vu que James allait frapper Lily, alors je me suis interposée, et la suite vous la connaissez. J'ai perdu connaissance et tout et tout…

- C'est votre unique vision depuis votre retour , s'enquiert-il.

- Non j'ai eu d'autres visions, lui appris-je. Mais elles se mélangent un peu dans ma tête. Elles ne sont pas importantes, enfin, sauf une. C'est à propos…

- Attendez je ne veux pas savoir, m'interrompt le directeur.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Cela pourrait sauver une vie.

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Nous ne savons pas, Miss Millan. Le futur est tellement obscur. Mais nous ne devons pas changer le futur.

- …

- Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, j'espère ? s'inquiète-t-il, devant mon mutisme.

Je le rassure :

- Non, non.

- Bien. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas responsable de la vieAL1 de cette personne. Chacun doit mourir un jour.

Chacun doit mourir un jour. Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête comme un avertissement. Ma raison me souffle que Dumbledore a raison, mais ma conscience me hurle le contraire au fond de moi.

Cependant ma raison l'emporte. Albus sait mieux que moi ce qu'il est sage de faire.

- Miss Millan je dois vous informer d'autre chose, reprend le directeur.

- Oui ?

- J'ai dû appliquer un sort très puissant sur Monsieur Potter pour qu'il ne dévoile pas le futur, m'apprend-il.

- Je vois, fis-je. Ça explique son changement d'attitude soudain.

Albus acquiesce.

- Ce sort lui interdit de dévoiler le futur et de tuer quelqu'un dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'est un sortilège qui a été très délicat à doser, car je voulais qu'il reste libre de ses mouvements, tout de même. Il doit pouvoir vivre sa vie vous comprenez ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Pour cette raison, nous sommes confrontés à un facteur que je ne peux pas maîtriser.

- Lequel ?

- Eh bien, la conduite de monsieur Potter.

- Je ne comprends pas, fis-je troubléeAL2 .

- Et bien prenons l'exemple d'un garçon que monsieur Potter ne supporte pas à son époque. Il décide d'empêcher sa naissance.

- Mais votre sort l'en empêche, non ?

- Et bien non, pas vraiment. Mon sort l'empêchera de dire à la jeune fille qu'elle va se marier avec monsieur X, le sort l'empêche de tuer ou blesser monsieur X, mais le sort ne l'empêche pas de sortir avec la future madame X.

- Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

- Et bien en détournant la future madame X de celui qui aurait dû devenir son époux, il empêchera la conception du futur X junior.AL3

- Oh ! compris-je enfin.

- Mon exemple est un peu radical sans doute,AL4 mais c'était pour montrer les lacunes de la solution que j'ai adoptée.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez pas empêcher Harry d'essayer de modifier le futur de façon détournée

- Exactement.

- Je vois. Et moi, explicitai-je, je suis censé vous dire s'il fait quelque chose de cet ordre là.

- Exactement Miss Millan. Vous êtes la seule à connaître le futur qu'il voudrait modifier et comprendre ses motivations.

Je hoche la tête pensivement. De toute façon je comptais avertir Albus si Harry faisait quoique ce soit d'étrange. Cela ne change donc rien pour moi.

- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ? Demande Albus, se méprenant sur les raisons de mon silence.

- Non. De toute façon, il faut bien que j'assume l'erreur que j'ai commise en l'amenant ici.

- Miss Millan, me dit-il gravement, je sais que d'avoir décidé de ne plus chercher à modifier le futur vous a beaucoup coûté, mais vous avez fait le bon choix.

Albus me sourit tristement puis se lève et repart.

Moi je sens que mes problèmes ne viennent que de commencer.

o

Lily vient me voir en sortant de classe. Elle m'annonce de but en blanc qu'un deuxième année de Poufsouffle, Marc Joutte, a perdu ses parents. Je ne le connais pas. Elle enchaîne aussitôt sur les cours que j'ai manqués. Elle me dit m'avoir pris des notes pour moi et qu'elle me les passerai pour que je puisse rattraper mon absence.

Je souris, je n'y avais même pas songé.

Elle m'apprend que beaucoup de personnes ont désapprouvé la conduite de James. Mais elle concède que beaucoup ont été choqués par ses propres paroles, aussi.

Je lui souris compatissante.

- Je ne regrette rien à propos de ce que j'ai dit, conclut-elle. Par contre, je m'en veux que tu aies reçu ce coup de poing à ma place.

- Lily je peux t'assurer que tu n'aurais pas apprécié de recevoir un tel coup de poing. Et pour ce qui est de t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est James qui m'a frappé, pas toi.

- Je sais ! Quel … salaud !

- Oui, ce qu'il a fait n'était pas très malin. On pourrait ce défouler sur lui ? proposai-je.

- Oui ! Le mettre en pièce, lui lancer un sort de saucisson, et après on le transporte dans une salle et on lui fait payer ! s'enflamma Lily.

- Je n'en serais pas capable avoué-je honteuse

- Moi non plus, me répond Lily avec un sourire indulgent. Mais on peut toujours imaginer, ça défoule.

Je lui souris.

- Tu sais Anna fait Lily, hésitante. J'ai des remords à propos de Harry.

- Pourquoi ? m'étonné-je.

- Eh bien, j'ai peut-être été injuste avec lui et je me suis peut-être méprise sur son compte.AL5

Je la regarde surprise. C'est rare que Lily reconnaisse qu'elle a eu tort. Je lui demande un peu confuse :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Eh bien, Harry est venu me voir après l'incident. Il m'a dit que je me trompais sur lui, que je le jugeais même avant de le connaître. Je dois bien avouer qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, fais sa connaissance et tu jugeras par toi-même si ta première impression était la bonne.

- Oui, convient-elle, je crois que je vais faire ça.

Un petit silence s'instaure.

Je songe à lui prendre le bras pour voir si mes visions sont toujours là. Je commence à bouger discrètement ma main dans sa direction, mais Lily reprend, hésitante:

- Il va falloir que j'y aille Anna, je dois faire mes devoirs.

Je retire AL6 ma main et la regarde un peu déçue. Je prends cependant un ton très naturel pour lui répondre :

- Pas de problème, Lily.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Lily s'excuse encore une fois puis quitte l'infirmerie.

Et voilà exactement la raison du pourquoi Lily ne sera jamais mon amie pour toujours. Elle aurait pu faire ses devoirs avec moi. Mais il semblerait qu'elle n'y ait même pas pensé, ou qu'elle n'avait pas envie.

_Arrête ça si tu commences à critiquer ta seule amie, on ne va pas y arriver._

Je souffle un instant et concède intérieurement que devenir amie avec Lily a embelli ma vie. Seulement maintenant j'en suis devenue dépendante. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans son amitié. Peut être finalement sommes-nous des amies frère de sangAL7 . Je souris à cette idée.

o

James arrive, comme prévu, en fin d'après midi.

- Euh Anna ?

Je suis déterminée à ne pas lui rendre la tâche facile

- Oui ? Tu es venue pour me flanquer un autre coup de poing ?

- Euh non.

- Tu veux quoi alors ? Voir le bleu que tu m'as fait ?

- Tu avais un bleuAL8 ?

Il semble complètement honteux. Mais je ne compatis pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui à passé sa journée à l'infirmerie.

- Euh, je suis désolé, marmonne-t-il.

Je réponds, glaciale.

Vraiment ? - Dis donc, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche là !

Il s'énerve. Il regrette aussitôt et m'envoie un regard implorant. Je me radoucis un peu.

- S'excuser n'est pas supposé être facile, James. Si ça l'était, cela n'aurait aucune valeur.

- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? demande-t-il, soulagé.

- Non, cela veut simplement dire que tu dois me demander pardonAL9 .

- Tu n'en profites pas un peu là ? s'insurge-t-il.

- C'est comme tu veux James. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je te pardonne, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Il me lance un regard agacé mais lâche finalement :

- Je… Je te demande pardon, Au fond, James est quelqu'un de bien, je le sais. Mais je voulais le rabattre un peu dans sa fierté. C'est important pour moi. Mais il reste une chose encore…

- Je te pardonne, mais à une condition. Tu dois également t'excuser auprès de Lily, puisque c'est elle que tu voulais frapper, à l'origine.

- Tu vas trop loin ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Faire des excuses à Lily n'est pas cher payé compte tenu de ton attitude.

- N'exagérons rien. Ce n'était pas si grave. Et puis si je t'ai demandé pardon, c'était par politesse.. Faut pas pousser quand même.

Je le regarde éberluée. Il me faut un petit temps pour réagir. Et le premier sentiment que je ressens est la déception. Oui, il me déçoit. Des fois comme cela il y a des moments dans votre vie, où l'on regrette d'avoir espéré autant. C'est un de ces moments que je suis en train de vivre. Après la déception vient sa sœur jumelle, la rancœur.

- Laisse tomber James, fais-je avec animosité. Je crois que je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Laisse moi tranquille maintenant.

- Attends…, tente-t-il.

- Je suis fatiguée, le coupé-je. Laisse-moi tranquille.

James hésite puis quitte l'infirmerie. Pompom arrive aussitôt. Je la soupçonne de nous avoir espionné.

- Vous êtes un peu dure avec lui, non ?

Et bingooo ! J'ai gagné le premier prix des Sherlock Holmes en herbe.

Exceptionnellement, je prends le temps de me justifier.

- James est quelqu'un de bien, mais il doit apprendre à descendre de son piédestal.

- Parfois quand vous parlez, j'ai l'impression d'entendre un vieux sage qui connaît tout sur tout, qui voit le monde comme il va être, mais qui se sait impuissant pour le changer.

Je la regarde étonnée. Pompom ne partage jamais ses pensées d'habitude.

- Vous avez raison, conviens-je tristement. Je me sens impuissante.

Pompom s'apprête à repartir, mais semble se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Vous avez vu quelque chose quand vous m'avez touchée, me dit-elle.

Je la regarde surprise.

- Oui, mais Albus ne veut pas que j'en parle.

- Moi je veux savoir, affirme-t-elle.

Je la regarde partagée entre méfiance et étonnement.

- On ne doit pas changer le futur, Pompom, dis-je, reprenant les arguments du directeur.

- Ce que vous avez vu, c'est moche n'est ce pas ? continue-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ma dernière phrase.

J'admets avec réticence :

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

- Une jeune fille va se suicider.

Je sais que j'en ai trop dit au moment même où je prononce ces paroles.

- Qui ? demande-t-elle.

Mais je ne veux pas lui dire. Je n'ai pas le droit. J'ajoute pour lui expliquer mon refus :

- Non. On ne doit pas changer le futur.

- Mon métier est de sauver le plus de monde possible Anna Millan, plaide-t-elle. Si j'ai l'occasion de sauver une vie, je dois le faire.

Je la regarde hésitante. Je sais que cette jeune fille ne changera pas grand-chose à la trame de l'histoire. C'est une jeune fille tranquille, et assez discrète. Oui, c'est terriblement tentant. Mais si sa mort était plus importante qu'on le croyait ? Et si cela changeait beaucoup de choses ? En plus elle veut mourir. Ai-je le droit de l'empêcher ?

Je défends mon opinion :

- Non Pompom, c'est son choix de mourir. On ne peut rien faire pour ça.

Pompom me dévisage avec une certaine frustration ou peut être un certain dégoût. Je dis piteusement :

- Je suis désolée.

- Pas autant que moi Miss Millan, réplique-t-elle sèchement. Vous pouvez sortir de l'infirmerie si vous voulez.

Je sais que mes excuses ont sonné faux à ses oreilles.

Je la regarde et commence à partir. Sur le pas de la porte je me retourne, et lui demande :

- Pourquoi me demander de vous révéler mes visions aujourd'hui ? Cela fait sept ans que je suis ici et vous ne l'avez jamais fait.

- Eh bien avec le sauvetage de M.Potter, j'ai pensé que vous aviez changé cette année et que vous seriez prête à aider les autres Mais je me suis trompée sur votre compte, visiblement.

La même phrase que celle que j'ai dite plutôt à James. Il est dur de recevoir une telle critique. La culpabilité, le dégoût de moi-même me submergent. Je tente de refouler ces sentiments.

En me dirigeant vers ma salle commune, je me sens sale. Il me reste assez de temps pour prendre une douche avant de manger. Mais j'ai beau laisser couler l'eau encore et encore, je me sens toujours souillée après la douche. Je me contemple dans une glace, et mon reflet me fixe avec reproche. Mon regard dans le miroir est celui d'une accusation.

Je ne vais pas céder. Je sais que j'ai raison. Changer le futur peut avoir de graves répercussions. Cela fait des années que j'agis de cette façon. Mais si mes actes obéissent à la voix de la raison, ma conscience ploie sous le poids de la culpabilité.

o

A table je m'assois en face de Lily. Je dois avoir une petite mine car mon amie incendie Potter du regard. Celui-ci se lève et s'approche de nous. Il me regard avec insistance, puis il se tourne vers Lily.

- Lily je suis désolé d'avoir voulu te frapper ce matin. Et Anna, je m'excuse encore de t'avoir frappé.

Je le regarde étonné et lui souris.

- Merci James.

Il me retourne mon sourire. Il se rapproche et chuchote à mon oreille :

- C'est vrai qu'il est difficile de s'excuser, mais ça l'est encore plus de supporter la culpabilité.

Je le regarde un instant, désarçonnée, puis mes yeux se mettent à me piquer. C'est à son tour d'être étonné. J'endigue rapidement les larmes qui me montent aux yeux et lui répond :

- Tes excuses sont acceptées James. Tu…

Je m'interromps. Je voulais lui dire combien il avait raison, combien il était difficile pour moi de ne pas m'excuser auprès des familles de ceux dont je n'avais pas évité la mort malgré mes visions. Combien il m'était difficile de vivre avec cette culpabilité. Mais pourquoi lui dire ? Il ne comprendrait pas et je n'avais pas le droit de lui expliquer, de tout lui dire. Je ne l'amènerais qu'à se poser des questions à mon sujet. Cela fait six ans que je me tais, je peux bien tenir encore un peu.

Je vois que James attend que je continue. Mais je me contente de lui sourire. Il me rend mon sourire, visiblement intrigué puis repart vers sa table.

Lily me demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

Tout le monde tend l'oreille. Je réponds d'un ton énigmatique:

- Il m'a dit une vérité bien cruelle Lily. Une vérité que heureusement peu de personnes connaissent.

Lily n'insiste pas au grand désarroi des autres, qui désireraient en savoir plus.

- Tu as accepté ses excuses, se limite-t-elle à commenter.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une question ou non. Je réponds pour la forme.

- Oui

- Alors je les accepte aussi, décide-t-elle.

Je souris. oui, je sais, je change souvent d'avis comme de robe. Lily est un perpétuel réconfort pour moi. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans son amitié. Notre amitié n'est pas forcément la plus belle du monde, mais au moins c'est la notre. Je ne me sens pas seule avec elle.

Le soir je me couche plus sereine. Le sentiment de culpabilité est là, mais j'ai l'habitude…

o

Au matin j'ai une tête d'épouvantard . Toute la nuit j'ai retourné dans ma tête le problème de Bartand et son suicide. Dans le futur d'avant, s'était t-elle aussi suicidée ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus. Son suicide découle-t-il de la modification du futur à laquelle j'ai procédée ?

En me levant, je suis donc d'une humeur massacrante. Personne ne le remarque, à part Lily, puisque je ne parle qu'à elle, du moins dans les premières minutes de la journée, car après je prends sur moi de bouder. Bouder m'empêche de dire des choses que je vais sûrement regretter. Lily sait par expérience qu'il faut me laisser tranquille dans ces moments là.

Discrètement dans la matinée, je fais des recherches et j'apprends que la fameuse Bartand s'appelle Marine. C'est une Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Je me renseigne également sur son sauveur : William Fonque, Griffondor de 5ème année. Pas de chance pour lui, dans quelques temps il tombera sur un cadavre, enfin une élève presque morte.

Le midi je ne suis guerre plus enjouée que le matin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette histoire me gène. Cela fait six ans que je vis très bien le fait de ne rien faire pour sauver les gens. Alors pourquoi suis-je perturbée par ce suicide.

Je finis par comprendre que je crains d'en être responsable. S'est-elle suicidée ou non dans le futur d'avant ? Cette question m'obsède.

Lily me sort de mes pensées :

- Tu vas bouder longtemps ? demande-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé Lily, je … Je n'ai aucune raison de bouder. Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais si tu veux en parler…

- Merci Lily, mais ce n'est pas très important. Mais dis-moi, demandé-je pour changer de sujet, on n'a pas fini notre conversation sur tes vacances hier. Alors comment c'était ? Je veux des détails.

Lily est intarissable à propos de Paris. Elle aurait pu continuer longtemps sur ce thème si Sirius (encore lui) n'avait pas décidé de mettre son grain de sel.

- Bonjour Lily. Comment vas-tu ?

Lily est surprise et répond méfiante :

- Bien.

- Bien ? C'est cool. Hier tu t'étais un peu énervée contre notre mini-James, je veux dire Harry, du coup, il passe son temps à te regarder. Je crois qu'il a une sainte peur de toi depuis, ou bien un petit faible. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait briser la glace entre nous pour repartir du bon pied et puis voir si nous ne pourrions pas nous entendre un peu mieux.

Cette jolie tirade est bien sûr, débitée avec le parfait sourire de circonstance. Moi ça m'écoeure, surtout que je sais que Sirius ne voulait même pas faire d'excuse à Lily.

Lily, elle, semble troublée.

Sirius se penche un peu plus et effleure sa peau mon bras nu.

_- Harry qui c'est que tu regardes ?_

_- Personne_

_- Encore Lily ?_

_- Non_

_- Mais si c'est Lily ?_

_- Laisse le tranquille Sirius !_

_- Remus, c'est une historie entre lui et moi. Laisse-moi l'embêter sinon c'est de toi que je m'occuper._

_Remus se tait._

Je m'écarte de Sirius. Ce dernier le remarque.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Anna ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je te colle, ou peut être que tu trouves ça agréable.

Il me sourit, hautement amusé, et se rapproche de nouveau à moi.

_- Jamessss, Harry est amoureux de Lily._

_- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lily !_

_- Tu dis qu'il est amoureux de Lily ?_

_- Oui, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. J'ai discuté avec elle ce midi, et franchement elle était comme toutes les autres filles. Tu lui fais croire que quelqu'un est intéressé par elle et pouf elle devient charmante. Harry, tu as tes chances_

_- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? demande sèchement Harry_

_- Rien de bien méchant, je lui ai dit que tu étais intéressé par elle et pouf le « je n'en ai rien à foutre de Harry » est devenu le « ah oui » intéressé. Je peux même te dire qu'elle était presque entreprenante…_

Je reprends difficilement pied dans la réalité et le repousse brutalement.

- Ne me touche pas ! je m'écrie.

- Arrêtes Sirius, intervient à cet instant Lily. Anna déteste quand on la touche.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, tout en faisant un pas vers moi.

_Lily, c'est qu'une garce en fait !_

Je le gifle. Il me regarde, abasourdi.

- Ne me touche pas Sirius, je siffle, furieuse après lui. Je hais quand on me touche. Ne me touche jamais plus.

Je me sens sale. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui aie eu ces pensées à propos de Lily. Je me sens sale.

Je pleure.

Il me regarde, outré.

- C'est bon je n'ai fait que te toucher, je ne t'ai pas violée, proteste-t-il.

- Non ce n'est pas bon, mais c'est ça ton problème reprend Lily devant mon silence meurtri. Tu ne te mets jamais pas à la place des autres, toi. Anna a la phobie du contact, alors laisse-la tranquille. Est-ce que moi je t'attaque sur le fait que tu t'appelle Black et que ta famille est réputée être du mauvais coté ?

Le regard de Sirius devient haineux.

- Je ne suis pas ma famille ! crache-t-il.

- Alors laisse-la tranquille et ne la touche pas. C'est la même chose.

- Non fait-il d'un ton amer, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Sirius nous regarde l'une après l'autre puis part rapidement. Je me sens subitement soulagée lorsque je le vois s'éloigner.

- Merci Lily.

- De rien Anna. C'est une sacrée claque que tu lui as donnée, dis donc.

- Tu sais, je suis désolée.

- Ne le soit pas. Une phobie ça ne se commande pas. Et pour la claque et bien c'est du donnant donnant avec le coup de poing de James.

- Le coup de poing était plus méchant, estimé-je.

- Oui, mais ma remarque lui a sûrement fait plus mal que ta gifle, suppute Lily.

Je soupire :

- Oui. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Lily me regarde et me sourit.

- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à être désolée.

- Je pensais à Harry.

- Oh !

- Tu sais…

- Ce n'est pas grave Anna, m'interrompt Lily. J'ai raté une occasion de faire connaissance avec Harry, et puis quoi ? Je discuterais avec lui une autre fois. Et puis s'il traîne avec Sirius, il ne doit pas être très intéressant, conclut-elle.

Les regards autour de nous se font désapprobateurs. Lily les soutient quelques secondes et ils se détournent.

- N'empêche, tu as donné une gifle au milieu de la Grande Salle et personne n'est venu te punir, s'étonne-t-elle. C'est un peu n'importe quoi.

- Et bien pour une fois je suis assez contente, lui fais-je remarquer.

Lily n'est pas adoucie par mon appréciation de la situation.

- Oui mais on comprend mieux comment les Maraudeurs peuvent imposer leurs lois.

A la fin du repas, nous nous dépêchons. Nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer et nous n'avons que cinq minutes avant le début du cours suivant. C'est potion. J'adore les potions. Enfin une matière où je peux réussir malgré mes lacunes en magie. En plus, Lily et moi travaillons en équipe.

- Bienvenu dans le cours de potion avancé, nous accueille le professeur Brûletout. Cette année est la dernière pour vous dans cette école, et vous devez préparer vos ASPIC. Je ne perdrais donc pas mon temps en balivernes dès le premier jour. Si vous voulez connaître le programme du cours, regardez le sommaire votre livre. Si vous avez des questions personnelles posez-les-moi en début de cours ou en fin de cours. Bien, ceci étant dit, nous allons faire une potion assez simple aujourd'hui, une préparation pour coaguler les blessures..

Je regarde le professeur avec surprise. Mais c'est au programme de 5ème année !

- Je sais que vous l'avez déjà étudiée il y a deux ans, fait remarquer le professeur. C'est juste pour nous remettre en jambe. Sachez que j'ai choisi cette potion car notre infirmière en a besoin. Je compte sur vous pour vous appliquer. J'ai précisé au tableau les ingrédients nécessaires, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas encore totalement revenus de vacances.

Quelques rires répondent à cette remarque. Moi je reste pensive.

Pomfresh a-t-elle réclamé cette potion après avoir su qu'une jeune fille allait se suicider ? Mais comment saurait-elle que cette dernière allait perdre tout son sang ? Il y a tellement de moyens pour mettre fin à ses jours. La corde ? Dans ce cas l'infirmière serait impuissante. Se jeter du haut d'une tour ? Mais le château est ensorcelé pour que les élèves ne puissent pas tomber des fenêtres. Il reste, les sortilèges dirigés contre soi-même, les coups de couteau, l'étouffement, la noyade, le suicide dans la Forêt interdite… Il y a beaucoup trop de solutions pour que l'on puisse deviner comment un élève s'y prendrait. Je dois me tromper. Pompom en a besoin pour les soins habituels.

_Que fait Marine Bartand en ce moment ?_

- Bouh !

Je sursaute et regarde, éperdue tout autour de moi

C'est Lily qui m'a fait peur.

- Pourquoi t'a fait cela ? je lui demande, étonnée

- Tu étais plongée dans tes rêveries et on a une potion à faire.

- Ah !

- Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

- Pas de problème, je la rassure.

- Bon, il faut faire mijoter cette potion durant trois heures. Comme tu étais dans les nuages, tu n'as pas entendu le professeur nous dire de former des binômes et de prévoir des tours de garde.

Je hoche piteusement la tête, honteuse de ne pas écouter pendant mon cours préféré. Je regarde le professeur pour voir s'il m'a vu rêvasser. Il semble que non.

J'adore ce professeur. Vraiment très sympathique, des cours précis et intéressants. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas qu'il croie que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce qu'il dit.

Je souris à Lily. Elle est en train d'essayer d'éplucher une truffe de montagne. Elle s'y prend vraiment mal. Autant Lily est douée en potion, autant elle reste maladroite quand elle a un couteau à la main. Sincèrement je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle a gardé cette option. Je lui propose mon aide :

- Lily, donne, je vais le faire !

- Ah merci, souffle-t-elle soulagée.

Je me concentre et je m'y mets enfin. En quelques minutes nous reprenons nos vieilles habitudes : faire des potions c'est comme le vélo cela ne s'oublie pas.

Duran une heure nous préparons et ajoutons soigneusement les ingrédients. Ensuite, une heure de cuisson est nécessaire avant d'en ajouter d'autres. Lily sort de la salle pour s'aérer un peu. Elle revient au bout de vingt minutes et me remplace auprès du chaudron.. Je sors à mon tour.

Pour me dégourdir les jambes, je fais quelques pas dans le couloir. Je tombe sur Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Black en grande discussion. Je m'éloigne d'eux vite fait. Je déteste Bellatrix. Je m'assois sur des marches un peu plus loin et me repose.

J'aime les cachots. Je trouve que la pénombre qui y règne fait ressortir la magie du château.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius, Harry et Peter sortent de la salle de potions à leur tour.

Je regarde aux alentours. Severus et Bellatrix sont toujours là. Je me concentre pour voir ce qui va se passer. Normalement je peux voir mon propre futur et donc par conséquent ce qui va arriver dans quelques minutes .. Mais cette particularité ne semble pas être revenue avec mon don de double vue. Incertaine sur la façon dont la scène va se dérouler, j'hésite à intervenir.

Après tout, qu'ils se débrouillent ! Je repense au coup de poing de James la veille et aux paroles blessantes de Sirius ce matin. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil. De toute façon, j'imagine toujours le pire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils en ont l'occasion qu'ils vont forcément se battre, hein ?

Sirius vient de les repérer. Il sourit méchamment. Sirius est gentil avec ses amis, mais fait preuve d'une violence presque cruelle envers ses ennemis. Les Serpentards le remarquent à leur tour.

Peter grimace. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas les évènements qui se préparent, mais il avance cependant pour épauler Sirius, et se met ainsi à son niveau et à celui de Harry.

- Tiens, tiens, ma cousine et Cheveux gras, attaque Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? réplique Severus

- Rien, rien, je vous ai vu et je me suis dit que vous me gâchiez la vue, fait nonchalamment le Gryffondor..

- Sincèrement désolé, répond Severus sur un ton qui laisse entendre qu'il n'en pense pas un mot..

Sirius lui décoche un regard méprisant, avant de reporter son attention sur Bellatrix.

Cette dernière regarde Harry.

- Alors tu as échangé James contre son frère jumeau ?

- Non, je…

Mais Harry s'interrompt brutalement. Il est pris de soubresaut.

- Et bien tu as perdu ta langue, mini-James, se moque Bellatrix.

La façon dont Bellatrix interpelle Harry est très insultante. Cela semble agacer profondément ce dernier, mais il ne dit rien. Il lutte contre le sort de Albus. Je remercie intérieurement Albus d'avoir lancé cet enchantement, sans lequel Harry aurait déjà dévoilé le futur.

- Je ne suis pas son frère jumeau mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à vous expliquer ce genre de nuances, peut-être lorsque vous serez en âge de comprendre...

C'est Harry qui vient de parler, et il est aussi provoquant que Sirius. En tout cas il a cloué le bec à Bellatrix. D'ailleurs Sirius félicite Harry d'un hochement de tête.

- Je vois qu'il a subi ton influence, fait Bellatrix.

- Pas besoin d'influence pour savoir ce que vous valez, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Harry est de plus en plus provocateur maintenant.

_Mais à quoi il joue ?_

Un doute me reprend : veut-il toujours tuer Severus ? Non je sais que non. Je sens que ce n'est pas ça. En plus le sort l'en empêche.

Je me surprends à espérer que Harry et Bellatrix en décousent et qu'il lui fasse mordre la poussière. Je ne pourrais jamais détester quelqu'un d'avantage que Bellatrix.

Bellatrix commence à s'énerver et lui répond vivement :

- Parce que vous vous valez mieux, peut être ?

Harry jette un regard furtif en direction de Peter avant de répondre :

- En ce qui me concerne, je vaux mieux c'est sûr.

Sirius n'a pas saisi ce que pouvait signifier la réserve dont a fait preuve Harry. Peter, semble avoir compris car il fronce les sourcils. Si Bellatrix a correctement interprété la phrase ambiguë de son contradicteur, elle n'en laisse rien paraître. De même pour Severus. La cousine de Sirius répond cependant à Harry.

- Vraiment ? C'est grâce à ton bégaiement que tu vaux mieux ?

- Chacun récolte ce qu'il sème, intervient Peter comme pour corriger Harry discrètement. Je pense que votre pause est finie, continue-t-il. Vous devriez retourner en classe.

Peter n'est pas d'humeur à se battre. Par ces paroles il vient de donner une issue de secours honorable à ses adversaires pour qu'ils évitent la bataille sans paraître lâches. Je dois avouer que Peter est habile lorsqu'il est question de contourner les problèmes. C'est sûrement un trait futur de sa trahison …

- Oui nous y allons, nous avons une potion à terminer, reprend Severus, heureux d'échapper à un affrontement.

Bellatrix est plus réticente mais suit Severus. Sirius semble satisfait de ce final, mais pas Harry. Il fait un croche-pied à Severus. Celui-ci tombe par terre. Bellatrix se retourne, furieuse. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je sens que ça va vite sentir le roussi.

Severus se relève difficilement. Ses mains sont éraflées.

- Potter, tu es bien comme l'autre. De vrais jumeaux. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tes parents aient fait exprès de t'abandonner tellement ils étaient persuadés que tu serais une tare pour l'humanité. Malheureusement pour eux, il y en avait un second et ils ont dû le garder.

Sirius semble fou de rage, mais ce n'est rien, comparé à Harry. Ce dernier se précipite sur Severus et lui fout un coup de poing magistral. Cela a dégénéré trop vite pour que Peter ou moi puissions intervenir.

Heureusement Peter à l'idée d'ouvrir la porte de la classe. Le professeur Brûletout entend tout de suite les bruits et leur ordonne de rentrer immédiatement en classe.

- Tu n'es qu'un faux frère Peter, lance Harry en passant devant lui pour obéir à l'injonction du professeur..

Je sens que Harry n'attendait que cette occasion pour déprécier Peter. Sirius ne dit rien, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié l'initiative de Peter. Il semble même lui en vouloir. De mémoire je n'avais jamais vu cela. Tout ça parce que Harry a…

La lumière se fait dans mon esprit. J'ai enfin compris.

- Monsieur Potter vous faites perdre 50 points à votre maison, tout comme vous Monsieur Black. Miss Black et Monsieur Rogue je vous retire 50 points chacun à vous aussi Vous serez tous en retenue ce soir. Maintenant allez à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Rogue. Monsieur Pettigrow vous gagnez 10 points, mais Miss Millan en perd 10 points pour ne pas être intervenue.

Tout le monde découvre enfin ma présence. Je regarde le professeur et ne dis rien. Je suis trop choquée par ce que je viens de découvrir à propos de Harry. Beaucoup de détails ou plutôt de gros indice aux lumières vives clignotantes que je refusais de voir s'assemblent. Harry n'a jamais renoncé à changer le futur. Il s'y prend de façon subtile, mais son but est sans équivoque. Albus Dumbledore avait raison, il n'a pas pu empêcher Harry d'agir. Il s'ingénie à déprécier Peter. Je l'avais vu à travers Remus et là je j'en suis encore le témoin. Il s'acharne aussi sur Severus. Petit à petit, il veut exclure Peter et se venger de Rogue.

Plongée dans mes pensées je suis sans voix.

- Miss Millan ? Vous allez bien ?

- Quoi ?

- Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien ? répète le professeur Brûletout.

- Oui, professeur, je réponds précipitamment.

- Alors rentrez en cours avant que je vous enlève des points supplémentaires pour inattention.

- Oui professeur.

Il me sourit pour adoucir sa réprimande. Je rentre et m'assois à ma table.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dehors, me demande discrètement Lily. Le prof est vraiment énervé.

- Une bagarre, je lui réponds brièvement.

Je me replonge immédiatement dans mes pensées. Je dois prévenir Albus ! Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que Harry essaye de changer le futur ? Et il fera quoi ? Hein ? Non je ne peux rien faire. A moins que… Oui le seul moyen est de convaincre Harry d'arrêter ses manigances. Je dois parler à Harry.

Sincèrement je doute que ce soit la meilleure des idées que je n'ai jamais eues, mais je sais qu'il faut que je tente le coup. Après j'irais voir Albus si je n'arrive pas à le faire changer d'avis.

Lily me dévisage avec inquiétude.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu es bizarre depuis la rentrée.

- Non, non c'est bon. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu ailleurs en ce moment.

- Tu es amoureuse ? C'est Harry ? Tu le regardes tout le temps, tu sais…

- Non, pas du tout ! Allez on rajoute le pied de cochon, ça va être l'heure.

Lily acquiesce et se tait pendant tout le reste du cours.

- Bien, le cours est terminé. Rendez-moi vos potions, on les testera vendredi pour savoir si elles sont bonnes.

Des soupirs tristes :

- Et oui nous avons encore cours vendredi, mais seulement deux petites heures…

Je finis la journée comme une élève normale : je fais mes devoirs, je joue une heure au go avec Lily, je mange et je vais me coucher. Enfin ça c'est ce que croit Lily. Dès que Lily s'endort, je redescends dans notre salle commune. Il y a encore pas mal de monde. Il faut dire que Lily et moi nous nous couchons tôt. Je prends un livre, et j'attends.

Les maraudeurs discutent joyeusement sur les fauteuils rouge et or. Au bout de quatre-vingt-sept longues minutes il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde. Remus est monté au dortoir. Il reste trois élèves près de moi, des quatrièmes années, James qui discute joyeusement avec Nina, Peter qui taquine Sarah, blottie dans ses bras, et enfin Sirius et Harry qui discutent ensemble. Je regarde discrètement Harry. Il faut que j'attende encore. Je dois attendre qu'ils se décident enfin à se coucher.

Je suis un peu fatiguée.

Je regarde à nouveau Harry, et Sirius s'en aperçoit.

- Dis donc Millan tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ?

Harry s'aperçoit enfin de ma présence. Je cherche à accrocher son regard, mais il détourne les yeux. Je prends donc la peine de répondre à Sirius.

- Je lis.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui fais-je en prenant un air excédé.

- Alors pourquoi tu regardes sans arrêt Harry, demande-t-il.

Touché

- A moins que ce soit une nouvelle façon de lire… lance-t-il goguenard.

Coulé.

Je dois répondre quelque chose et vite.

- Non, je ne regarde pas Harry !

Nier est souvent la meilleur des solutions.

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Anna intervient James. Ça fait quoi, une heure et demie que tu observes Harry.

_Non quatre-vingt-sept minutes._

- Je…

Je me sens bête. Je ne peux pas répondre quatre-vingt-sept minutes, ils se moqueraient encore plus de moi. J'abdique.

- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas pour ce que vous croyez.

- Et on croit quoi demande maintenant amusé Sirius.

_Quelle sotte !_

Nina et Sarah me font maintenant de gros sourires. Peter essaye de cacher son amusement et James s'est penché pour ne rien manquer de mon explication. En fait seul Harry reste en retrait.

- Rien. Bon maintenant que vous m'avez découverte pourrais-je parler à Harry ?

- Et bien ça dépend, fait Sirius. Tu veux lui parler pour quoi ?

Je ne me laisse pas démontée :

- Je crois que cela ne te regarde pas !

- Harry tu as entendu ? Elle dit que cela ne me regarde pas, s'amuse Sirius.

- De toute façon, je ne veux pas lui parler, lâche Harry. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

- Mauvais plan mon cher, se moque Peter. Anna est une très bonne amie de Lily.

Nina et Sarah hochent la tête pour confirmer les dires de Peter. Harry regarde un instant Peter mais ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, comme si ce n'était pas un conseil intéressant. James se décide à intervenir.

- Allez Harry soit chic, elle attend depuis une heure et demie.

- Peut être qu'elle se laissera toucher par toi, rajoute Sirius sur un ton équivoque.

James fait signe à Sirius qu'il est allé trop loin et celui-ci se tait enfin. C'est fou le pouvoir qu'à James sur Sirius.

Harry ne semble pas ravi, mais se lève. Nous allons à l'autre bout de la salle. Je regarde de loin les Maraudeurs et les autres élèves pour être sur que personne nous entend.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? me demande-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

- Non, je réponds.

- Alors pourquoi tu me parles ?

Le ton de Harry est cinglant.

- Ecoute, je lui dis d'un ton pressant. Il faut que tu arrêtes ce que tu es en train de faire.

Il se crispe.

- Et qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?

- Tu es en train d'influencer discrètement les évènements.

- Non.

- Harry ne nie pas, je connais le futur aussi bien que toi.

- Ok.

Il avoue. Je pensais qu'il me tiendrait tête plus longtemps. Je lui demande confiante :

- Bien. Alors tu vas arrêter ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour le convaincre. En plus, derrière Harry, Sirius m'imite ce qui n'est pas pour m'aider. Je me reporte mon attention sur Harry.

- Mais je t'ai déjà expliqué…

- Je sais ce que pense Dumbledore, me coupe-t-il. Mais j'ai raison, et il a tort.

- Harry on peut créer un chaos et …

- Ça, Dumbledore n'en sait rien.

- Harry !

J'ai crié de frustration, les gens nous regardent. Sirius interrompt ses âneries pour nous observer avec plus de sérieux.

- Bien, lâche Harry je crois que la discussion est close.

- Attends !

- Quoi, encore ?

Je reprends une voix basse.

- Je vais prévenir Albus.

- Et bien fait-le.

- Il va t'empêcher de continuer.

- Et bien, comme cela tu seras la seule responsable du malheur du monde. Moi, en tout, cas j'aurai fait de mon mieux.

Là-dessus, il ose me planter là et rejoindre ses amis. Non mais franchement, il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de terminer. Comment ose-t-il ne pas avoir peur quand je le menace de tout révéler à Albus Dumbledore. En plus il n'est pas troublé à l'idée qu'il sera peut-être responsable d'une catastrophe.

Je suis très en colère et, pour une fois, ça sort. Tant pis pour les autres. Je lui crie :

- Tu es dégueulasse Harry. Tu ne penses qu'à toi !

Il se retourne, touché au vif. Les autres me fixent, étonnés. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon genre de faire une scène. Harry se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Il pointe son doigt dans ma direction d'un air accusateur.

- Non justement, m'assène-t-il. Moi, je pense aux autres.

- Si tu as besoin de te dire cela, c'est pour pouvoir te regarder dans un miroir.

Je suis contente de ma répartie, la plupart du temps je suis ridicule lors des disputes.

- Je te retourne le compliment Anna. Qui de nous deux a raison ? L'avenir nous le dira. Mais je suis sûr que c'est moi !

Instinctivement, sans réfléchir, je lui agrippe le poignet pour l'empêche de partir.

_Harry me regarde avec un air écoeuré._

_- Tu savais qu'elle allait mourir, hein ?_

_- Oui_

_- Et tu n'as rien fait ?_

_- Non je ne devais pas._

_- Tu me dégoûtes !_

Harry s'éloigne de moi comme si rester à proximité lui était insupportable, tout en continuant de me regarder avec répulsion.

_Je me vois essayant de garder la tête haute. Harry me fixe toujours avec dégoût. Je détourne la tête sûrement parce que je ne supporte plus ses yeux flamboyants. Mon regard tombe sur un miroir. Et d'un coup, j'éclate en sanglots._

_Harry se permet de me faire remarquer, caustique :_

_- Tu vois, j'avais raison. C'est bien toi qui ne peux te regarder dans une glace !_

J'enlève ma main, troublée.

Je le regarde un instant et ne répond rien.

Sirius crie au scandale parce que j'ai touché Harry. Harry, lui, me regarde comme pris par une révélation. Moi je suis sous le choc.

- Tu viens de comprendre que j'ai raison, n'est ce pas ?

Je continue à me taire. Il arbore un petit sourire vainqueur. Moi je suis trop bouleversée. Je me retourne lentement vers les escaliers menant à mon dortoir.

Alors que je gravis les marches, des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux et coulent sur mes joues. Comme si je me voyais dans un miroir…

**Fini**

**Petit blabla :**

Alors plusieurs gros changements en perspective :

Déjà nous avons eu un changement de bétalectrice : Alixe est parmi nous. Merci Alixe d'être venu m'aider.

Sinon dans les nouvelles plus tristes, Prettylou, ma première bétalectrice est partie. Enfin Prettylou, si tu veux revenir c'est à bras ouvert que je t'accueillerais.

Autre mauvaise nouvelle : je vais devoir publier que toutes les deux semaines. Eh oui, les promesses sont faites pour être brisées. Mais donnons quelques explications : déjà je me perds dans les jours de publication, donc un horaire plus régulier m'aiderait. Deuxièmement je vois fondre mes chapitres d'avance et le reste a du mal à s'écrire surtout avec le travail que l'on me donne dans mes études. Voilà. Du coup, je ne publierais que toutes les deux semaines et toujours le jeudi. Voilà ! En fait c'est comme pour l'historie d'avant. J'ai voulu être trop gourmande mais je ne peux pas aller aussi vite. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Mushu : pour les relations entre Lily, Anna et Harry tu verras dans quelques temps. Pour ce qui est de la discussion entre Harry te Dumbledore, non, tu ne la verra pas car on n'a que le point de vue de Anna.

Chrys63 : merci beaucoup pour ta review car j'avais complètement oublié que Lily était préfète en chef. A l'horreur quand j'ai découvert ça ! J'ai du retoucher tout les chapitres qui viennent. . Enfin c'est mieux de le savoir maintenant qu'après. Sincèrement merci donc pour m'avoir rappeler ce « léger » détail. Sinon, oui le couple Lily et James va se faire. Mais c'est vraiment pas pour bientôt.

Les maraudeuses : merci beaucoup, amis pour ce qui est de m'embrouiller, même sans les fanfics je crois que je m'embrouillerais quand même, alors il vaut mieux les lire non ?

Alixe : coucou gentille bétalectrice.

La folleuh : t'inquiètes moi aussi je me paume dans les publications. Du coup maintenant c'est plus simple.

Patacitrouille : ah enfin quelqu'un qui défend Peter. Non mais franchement il n'est pas forcément l'horreur absolu non plus. Ce pauvre petit Peter. Enfin il va quand même devenir un mangemort… Mais ça c'est pour plus tard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Où le suicide devient un thème récurent…**

Je me lève aujourd'hui en remerciant Pompom pour ses potions sans rêves. Six heures de sommeil sans penser à Marine Bartand ou à Harry Potter. Je soupire. Voilà je suis à peine réveillée et je retrouve déjà à tous mes problèmes.

Allez, deux jours de passés. Encore aujourd'hui, jeudi et vendredi et je suis en week-end. Cette réflexion, bizarrement, ne m'aide pas. Pourtant d'habitude ça marche.

Je m'approche du miroir. J'ai les yeux un peu bouffis. J'ai pleuré pas mal de temps hier.

Harry avait raison, je ne me supporte plus.

Décidée à passer outre ce sentiment, je vais prendre une douche. Je prends soin de me baigner les yeux avec de l'eau froide pour que ceux-ci reprennent un aspect acceptable. Il ne manquerait plus que des gens viennent me voir pour me demander si ça va.

Je descends doucement les escaliers et je me rend dans la Grande Salle. J'y retrouve Lily, qui a presque terminé son petit-déjeuner.

- Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui ! lui fais-je remarquer.

- Oui je voudrais revoir une leçon avant le cours

Lily termine sa tartine et se lève

- A ce midi, lance-t-elle avant de se sauver.

- A toute !

Je suis seule pour manger. Ça m'arrange. Je peux ainsi réfléchir sur ce que je dois faire à propos de Marine. Je réfléchis un bon moment et n'aboutis à aucune décision. Ça m'énerve quelque peu. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Or là je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui serait la meilleure solution.

En plus je ne sais pas non plus ce que je vais faire à propos de Harry. Aller dire à Albus Dumbledore ce que je sais ? Je ne sais même pas comment le contacter. Et je dirais quoi ? Euh, bonjour monsieur le directeur, je passe vous voir pour vous dire que j'ai l'impression que Harry Potter ici présent veut toujours changer le futur ! En plus, je ne vois pas comment expliquer ce que fait Harry sans lui révéler le futur en même temps ! Et puis, si ça se trouve, ça ne va pas marcher ce qu'il fait ! Oui c'est vrai, il ne va sûrement pas réussir à réduire en bouille sept années d'amitiés comme ça. Au pire il va créer quelques disputes entre les Maraudeurs, mais sans autres conséquences. Oui, ils forment un groupe très soudé. Harry n'arrivera pas à les séparer. C'est peine perdue.

Le mieux est que j'attende encore un tout petit peu. S'il continue, et que je vois que ça commence à porter ses fruits, alors j'irais voir Albus Dumbledore.

Ma décision est prise je ne dit rien tant que les choses ne changent pas. Je sais que ma décision arrange surtout ma petite personne. Je ne veux plus être mêlée à quoi que ce soit et je dois avouer que j'ai peur de la réaction d'Harry.

Soudain, Nina et Sarah viennent s'asseoir à coté de moi avec des regards de conspiratrices.

- Alors Anna ça va ?

- Hum oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien hier tu nous as fait une de ces histoires.

- Oh !

- Oui, reprend Nina, et on aimerait bien savoir…

- Ce que tu voulais à Harry, continue Sarah.

J'essaye de les envoyer bouler en douceur. Je n'aime pas être méchante.

- Désolée, mais ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Oh, tu peux nous le dire à nous.

- Non, désolée. Maintenant je dois aller en cours.

- Mais il reste encore quinze minutes avant divination.

Je constate avec désespoir qu'elles ont le même cours que moi.

- Oui mais j'aime bien être en avance.

- On t'accompagne si tu veux ?

- Non merci, de toute façon je ne veux pas vous le dire alors si vous pourriez me laisser seule je préférerais. Merci.

Elles semblent vexées, mais ça ne me fait rien du tout.

En partant je regarde discrètement Marine. Elle mange elle aussi toute seule. Elle ne semble par très heureuse. D'un coup, je me dis que je ne sais même pas quand elle va se suicider. Au lieu de me poser des questions sans fin, je devrais d'abord tenter de savoir quand et comment ça va se passer. Et le mieux pour ça est d'utiliser mon don. En plus, ça m'arrange, car je veux savoir où en sont mes pouvoirs.

Je réfléchis un instant. Aujourd'hui j'ai divination et ensuite, l'après midi sera libre et réservé au sport. Cela me laissera bien le temps d'évaluer mes pouvoirs. En plus je me rends compte que mon emploi du temps va me tenir éloignée de Harry toute la journée. Du coup je suis exemptée d'espionnage.

Heureuse d'avoir trouvé une solution provisoire pour Marine (utiliser mes dons) et pour Harry (reporter le problème pour demain), je monte dans la tour de divination de meilleure humeur.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes, mais je ne suis pas la première arrivée. C'est une des rares matières où des élèves arrivent avant moi. La plupart du temps, ils sont là pour poser des questions au professeur et pour obtenir des séances gratuites de voyance. J'ai toujours trouvé cela très amusant. Surtout que le professeur en question est tout à fait mauvais, il l'avoue d'ailleurs de lui-même. C'est pourquoi je l'aime bien, au fond.

Nina et Sarah arrivent peu de temps après. Mon regard les dissuade de s'approcher de moi. De toute façon elles ne semblent plus intéressé par ma personne. Tant mieux.

La salle se remplit peu à peu. Je constate que Marine fait partie du groupe. Je me disais bien aussi que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part. C'est le seul cours que nous ayons en commun. Les cours optionnels permettent de regrouper les quatre maisons, par contre les cours principaux se tiennent en deux sessions, du fait du nombre plus important d'élèves qui les suivent. C'est pourquoi je ne la vois pas si souvent.

Elle est seule. J'hésite à me mettre avec elle. Finalement, je reste assise, là où je suis. Cela paraîtrait bizarre que je change maintenant de place.

- Bien le bonjours cher élèves.

- Bonjours professeur !

- J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nos quatre heures de cours sont toute réunies en une seule matinée. J'en ai parlé au directeur mais il ne peut plus modifier les emplois du temps. Nous devrons faire avec. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ferons, bien entendu, une pause en milieu de matinée.

Les élèves soupirent avec reconnaissance. Moi aussi.

- Bien. Etant donné que la rentrée est toujours une période difficile, je vous propose de commencer de manière ludique cette année. La voyance est l'art de deviner l'avenir. Mais sachez qu'il existe aussi la voyance du passé : la postvox. C'est un don assez rare, mais on ne sais jamais. Je vous propose qu'aujourd'hui nous essayions de deviner les vacances que nous avons tous passées. Bien sûr ne vous mettez pas avec des personnes que vous connaissez sinon ce ne serait pas amusant.

Tout le monde se regarde, hésitant. Moi je vois enfin la chance me sourire. Je me lève et vais voir Marine.

- Je peux me mettre avec toi ?

- Si tu veux, acquiesce-t-elle d'une voix triste.

- Oh je vois que des élèves sont déjà en train de se trouver des partenaires. C'est bien, c'est bien. Mais laissez moi vous expliquer comment faire. Alors c'est simple, il n'y pas de règle !

Pour le principe, je dit un « quoi » sonore, comme tout mes camarades.

- Eh oui vous m'avez bien entendu, dit le professeur en souriant, content de son effet. Les cas que nous connaissons sont des plus divers. On rapporte, par exemple, que Gargarine Fart lisait le passé grâce à l'éternuement et la morve des gens, je peux vous dire que cela ne devait pas être très charmant. Un autre, Marcus Yellow le fait par simple contact avec ses client. Alors vous voyez, pas de méthode. Nous allons en profiter pour faire une sorte de révision générale. Vous allez tenter d'appliquer toutes les méthodes de divination que nous avons vu les années précédentes et en inventer d'autres. Qui sait, peut être que nous allons trouver un moyen inédit pour lire le passé. Je vous laisse, disons deux heures. Ensuite, nous cataloguerons toutes les idées que vous avez eues. Nous évaluerons les résultats, et nous essayerons de trouver la meilleure des solutions. Allez hop c'est parti !

La chance est vraiment avec moi. Je peux utiliser n'importe quelle méthode, donc je peux toucher la main de Marine, sans que cela paraisse louche. Je lui souris.

- Je commence ou tu commences ?

- Tu as déjà une idée ?

- Et bien la chiromancie, c'est peut être un début, je lui propose.

- Ah oui, et bien commence alors.

- Très bonne idée Miss Millan. Pas très imaginatif mais c'est un bon début.

Je sursaute, je n'ai pas vu que le professeur était près de moi.

- Mais continuez, continuez, je ne voudrais pas étouffer votre créativité.

Le professeur s'en va alors voir d'autres élèves. Je souffle un coup et prend la main de ma camarade.

OOooOO

_Je la vois seule dans son lit en train de lire un livre. Non ce n'est pas un livre mais une lettre._

_Elle pleure._

_Dans la lettre on lui annonce que sa maison a été vendue pour payer les dettes que ses parents avaient contractées avant de mourir. En conséquence, elle devra vivre dans une famille d'accueil, ou bien s'assumer toute seule._

OOooOO

- Alors tu vois quelque chose ?

- Hum et bien, je crois que la main droite n'était pas la meilleure pour lire le passé. La gauche serait peut être plus intéressante puisqu'elle est liée à ton identité.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée. En tout cas, prend ton temps parce que je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais m'y prendre.

Je change donc de main et prend la gauche.

OoooOO

_Je la vois dans une salle vide. Elle pleure. Elle a un couteau dans sa main. Elle se tranche les poignets et se donne un violent coup dans le ventre._

OOooOO

Je romps le contact, et fais semblant de noter quelques trucs sur mon parchemin. C'est pas facile de garder un air impénétrable quand vous voyez la personne qui vous fait face en train de s'étriper. Je souffle un coup et reprend sa main.

Je me concentre sur ma précédente vision, en essayant de rajouter la notion de date dans ma tête.

OOooOO- _Miss Bartand ?_

_- Oui professeur Fitwick._

_- Vos camarades m'ont dit que vous pleuriez souvent le soir dans votre lit._

_- Je suis désolée, professeur._

_- Ne soyez pas, mon enfant. Dites moi plutôt pourquoi vous pleurez ainsi. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider._

_- Oh ! Je croyais que vous étiez au courant. Mes parents sont morts cet été_

_- Je suis sincèrement navré, Mademoiselle. Pourrais-je faire quelque chose ?_

_- Non. .. Enfin si. J'ai reçu une lettre hier. Il semble que mes parents avaient de nombreuses dettes. Je suis… Enfin je n'ai plus d'argent._

_- Ma pauvre petite ! _

_- Est-ce qu'il n'existerait pas des bourses pour ce genre de cas ?_

_- Elles sont généralement distribuées avant le début de l'année scolaire. Le délai est donc expiré depuis près d'une semaine. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez encore obtenir une bourse._

_Marine éclate en sanglot._

_- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons trouver une solution. Ce week-end, je vais voir une amie qui s'occupe d'orphelins. Je lui demanderais de m'aider à trouver un moyen pour subvenir à vos besoins, d'ici que vous trouviez un travail._

_- Orphelins ?_

_- Je veux dire des enfants dans votre cas._

_- Orphelins…_

_- Miss Bartand ça va aller ?_

_- Ou… Oui professeur. Je vous remercie pour votre aide._

_- Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas vous rendre à l'infirmerie ?_

_- Oui, oui, pas de problème._

_OOooOO_

Je retire mes mains et écrit quelques balivernes sur le papier. Je suis troublée. D'habitude j'essaie d'interrompre mes visions quand elles sont pénibles à supporter, contrairement à aujourd'hui, où je l'ai maintenue le plus longtemps possible, pour en tirer le maximum d'indices

J'essaye de faire le tri dans mon esprit. Marine avait les mêmes habits entre la scène du suicide et celle avec le professeur Flitwick. Cela j'en suis sure car elle avait la même tache d'encre au poignet. Cependant cela ne me dit pas le jour de son suicide… L'arrêt des bourses était la semaine dernière. En toute logique cette discussion doit donc se faire cette semaine. De la même façon, elle se déroule aussi avant ce week-end. Cela ne nous laisse donc plus qu'aujourd'hui, demain et après demain. Or le cours de 7ème année avec Flitwicks se déroule le vendredi après midi. C'est donc ce jour là qu'elle va se suicider.

Mon cœur se met à battre frénétiquement.

Cette constations me provoque un choc.

Si vite ?

- Alors qu'est ce que tu vois ? demande Marine, interrompant mes pensées affolées.

- Euh et bien si on regarde la ligne de cœur avec celle de tête, heu et bien tu n'as pas beaucoup de courage, mais tu termine toujours ce que tu as commencé.

Mais qu'est ce que je dis ?

- Oh vraiment, ça te dit ça ?

- Euh et bien... Oui, entre autre.

- L'année dernière, Alexie, une fille de ma classe, m'a dit que j'étais tête en l'air et que je passais souvent d'une chose à l'autre.

- Ah bon. Euh… eh bien, je ne dois pas être une très bonne voyante, alors.

- Mais non, proteste-t-elle gentiment. D'ailleurs, je préfère ton interprétation à celle d'Alexie, même si je crains que ce soit elle qui ait raison.

- Ah ! je réponds simplement, ne sachant commet interpréter cette préférence.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, à quoi servent ce genre de considération, pour lire le passé ou l'avenir ? dit Marine, revenant à notre cours.

- Et bien disons que cela donne un comportement type et je pourrais déduire les choix que tu as fait ou fera dans des situations données.

- Vraiment ? Alors je ferais quoi si mes parents mourraient ?

- Euh, pardon ?

Je me sens mal à l'aise.

- Enfin je dis ça comme cela, tente-t-elle de minimiser l'intérêt qu'elle porte à la question. Mais je réagirais comment d'après toi ? insiste-t-elle.

Je trouve que la conversation dévie du mauvais coté. Je balbutie :

- Euh, eh bien, je ne sais pas moi. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas une bonne voyante.

- Tu as bien une idée tout de même, je sais pas moi, imagine, qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

Son ton est insistant.

- Et bien, si tu perdrais tes parents, comme tu n'es pas courageuse, tu n'irais pas les venger s'ils ont été assassiné, mais comme tu termines toujours ce que tu fais je pense que tu continuerais tes études jusqu'au bout malgré ce malheur.

- Vraiment ?

- Euh c'est une interprétation.

- Et bien je crois que je ne ferais pas cela, juge-t-elle d'un ton définitif.

Un silence s'abat sur nous. Je la sens très troublée.

- Bon à mon tour, finit-elle pas trancher. Ta méthode ne marche pas.

Je n'ose pas la contredire.

- Dis moi ton nom, ton prénom, ta date de naissance et ton lieu de naissance, me demande-t-elle.

- L'astrologie ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Le résultat sera peut être plus intéressant que le tien.

Je passe la demi-heure suivante à donner plein de renseignements sur les circonstances de ma naissance.

Elle en déduit, comme par enchantement, que j'ai dû avoir un été merveilleux auprès de mes parents, loin des horreurs du monde, et enfin que je ne me rends pas compte de la chance que j'ai.

Je crois que sa réponse n'est pas très objective. Cependant je me retiens de la contrarier, elle est de plus en plus à bout je le vois bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne s'en rend compte. Pourquoi personne n'a empêché sa mort ?

Une envie de la toucher de nouveau pour le savoir, me prend.

- Heu, je peux regarder la plante de tes pieds, je demande en désespoir de cause.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle surprise.

J'improvise précipitamment :

- Les mains pourraient être l'avenir, et les pieds le passé.

- Pourquoi pas? hausse-t-elle les épaules. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enlever mes chaussures.

Autour de nous certains se mettent à rire en comprenant ce que nous faisons. Le professeur les rappelle à l'ordre.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? La pédomencie est un art divinatoire comme les autres. Si vous en riez vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Je prend la cheville de Marine et fais semblant de regarder sa plante de pied. Je me concentre sur sa mort.

OOooOO

_Je la vois dans une salle vide. Elle pleure. Elle a un couteau dans sa main. Elle se tranche les poignets et se donne un violent coup dans le ventre._

_Elle perd beaucoup de sang et William Fonque arrive._

OOooOO

J'ai envie de vomir

- Alors miss Millan que voyez vous ? demande le prof.

- Euh et bien je dois faire une similitude avec les lignes de la main je suppose ?

- Le mieux c'est que vous regardiez plusieurs pieds et que vous tentiez de déterminer ce qui pourrait s'apparenter au passé. J'ai une idée ! Examinez les plantes de pied de toute la classe, et établissez une carte des lignes que vous y trouverez. Nous en profiterons pour étudier la pédomencie au cours prochain.

J'obtempère dépitée :

- Je finis avec Marine et je vois les autres.

- Bien, bien.

Le professeur s'éloigne. Je suis à la limite de me frapper moi-même. Regarder les pieds de tout le monde ? Je suis bonne à me laver les mains pendant au moins trois heures. Enfin, il y a quand même un élément positif. Je vais pouvoir tester l'étendue de mes visions, sans que mon comportement ne surprenne personne.

Je me dépêche de finir avec Marine. A chaque temps son malheur. Je pose à nouveau mes mains sur ses chevilles.

OOooOO

_Je la vois dans une salle vide. Elle pleure. Elle a un couteau dans sa main. Elle se tranche les poignets et se donne un violent coup dans le ventre._

_Elle perd beaucoup de sang et William Fonque arrive._

OOooOO

Rien de plus que tout à l'heure. Mes visions ne veulent pas aller plus loin. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que le futur est devenu incertain, suite à la modification que j'ai entraînée en introduisant Harry Potter dans notre temps ?

Je suis frustrée. Je déteste ces nouvelles restrictions de mes pouvoirs. Devant le regard quelque peu gêné de Marine je comprends que cela fait trop longtemps que je l'examine.

J'enlève mes mains à regret et demande à ma plus proche voisine si je peux examiner la plante de ses pieds. Elle accepte.

Je prends son pied. Des odeurs pas très agréables me parviennent. Je respire un bon coup pour me donner du courage. Chose à ne pas faire puisqu'elle pue des pieds. Je me reprends à temps pour ne pas pousser un juron et je lui souris à la place. Elle me rend mon sourire, un peu gênée. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi l'être , enfin, je prends sur moi et je me concentre pour voir le plus loin possible.

_OOooOO_

_Je la vois sur son lit de mort._

_Elle a au moins 80 ans. Son mari ou quelqu'un de proche est près d'elle ainsi que ses enfants._

_OOooOO_

Je retire mes mains. J'ai vu quelque chose de très lointain donc mon pouvoir est toujours aussi étendu dans le temps.. Je prends quelques notes pour donner le change puis reprend son pied. Je me concentre sur les évènements majeurs de sa vie

_OOooOO_

_Je la vois avec le diplôme de Poudlard_

_Je la vois partir aux Etat unis_

_Je la vois rencontrer un jeune homme qui doit être l'homme de tout à l'heure._

_Ils se marient._

_Un, deux trois enfants._

_Elle perd un enfant_

_Son deuxième enfant se marie…_

_OOooOO_

Je m'arrête là. J'ai le tournis. Je ne suis jamais allé aussi vite avec mon pouvoir. Les visions vitesse grand V ce n'est pas pour moi. Je crois cependant que j'ai compris. Je note en vitesse sa plante de pied, et je passe à quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette fois-ci je prends sur moi de choisir quelqu'un qui semble plus propre. Henry passe à coté de moi. Il sent bon. Je lui demande pour lire ses pieds. Mauvais choix. Et bien le Henry il cache bien son jeu. Il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de refuser que je lui lise les pieds !.

Je me concentre, malgré l'odeur pestilentielle qui m'assaille, pour voir le plus loin possible.

_OOooOO_

_Je le vois obtenir son diplôme de Poudlard._

_OOooOO_

C'est tout, je ne vois rien d'autre.

Bon ne restons pas d'avantage avec lui. Je multiplie les expériences, malgré les protestations de mon odorat. Après avoir vu presque toute la classe je vais me nettoyer les mains.. Je mets du savon et frotte à nouveau. Au bout de six minutes de traitement intensif, et voyant mes mains virer au rouge je décide d'arrêter.

En repensant à ma matinée, je me maudis à nouveau pour avoir eu une telle idée. Cependant ce passage obligé des pieds puant m'a été bénéfique. Je sais enfin où en est mon pouvoir.

Je peux voir la vie entière de toute personnes ayant vécus loin des évènements qui ont eu cours en Angleterre et de Vous-savez-qui.. Par contre, pour la majorité des élèves cela s'arrête à la prochaine sortie pré au lard. Je me rappelle qu'il s'y déroulait une bataille, dans le futur d'avant. Sans doute, l'existence ou le résultat de celle-ci ne sont pas encore sûrs dans ce nouvel avenir.

Je suis rassurée : quand le futur ne se révèle pas à moi, c'est qu'il est encore incertain. Je n'ai pas perdu mes dons. Cependant je pense que je vais me garder de le dire à Albus Dumbledore. Si le futur est aussi trouble c'est que j'ai dû faire un sacré remous dans le temps. Autant ne pas le lui faire remarquer !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je me remets à écouter le cours, qui tire à sa fin. Linda, une Poufsouffle, nous explique qu'elle pense qu'on peut voir le passé dans les tasses de thé. Elle ne s'est pas trop cassée la tête. Enfin moi non plus je n'ai pas vraiment innové.

Sans grande surprise, les pieds des élèves n'on rien donné et personne n'a trouvé comment lire le passé. Je ressors cependant plus calme du cours de divination que lorsque j'y suis entrée. Je sais quand Marine va se tuer, et même si je sais que cela ne me laisse que peu de temps pour décider ce que je dois faire, c'est mieux que l'incertitude. De plus, je suis rassurée d'avoir eu la confirmation que mes pouvoirs étaient toujours là.

Je descends tranquillement des escaliers. Il me reste encore une heure avant de manger. J'hésite sur ce que je veux faire. Je me décide finalement à m'avancer dans mes devoirs. Au moins j'aurais ça de moins à faire ce week-end.

L'heure passe assez vite et je me présente, quelque peu en avance, au repas. Lily n'est pas là. Je m'assois à notre place habituelle.

D'un coup je sens une main sur ma nuque.

OOooOO

_Sirius affiche un grand sourire._

_- Alors Remus ça va ? Quand est-ce que tu te décides à sortir avec Elisabeth ? Non parce que si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là._

_- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Elisabeth_

_- Ah oui ?. Bon alors pourquoi ne pas discuter de qui tu trouves jolie à Poudlard ?_

_- Je ne veux pas participer à cette discussion Sirius._

_- Oh allez, Remus tu vas bien me dire…_

_- Sirius, l'interpelle James, arrête d'embêter Remus._

_- Oui mais si je ne l'embête pas il ne parle jamais._

_- Et bien c'est peut être qu'il n'en a pas envie._

_- Mais… Mais James, Tout le monde veut parler!_

_- Non juste toi Sirius._

_- Ah ?_

OoooOO

Je prend la main de Sirius et l'enlève avec force. Je le fixe un instant de mon regard le plus noir.

- Oh désolé Anna ! J'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Il me sourit l'air moqueur et s'en va.

Je n'ai rien dit, mais plusieurs images de moi frappant Sirius envahissent à mon esprit. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais le faire !

Je reprend cependant pied sur terre, et me force à ne plus rêver à des choses impossibles. Je regarde mon assiette : purée d'épinard. Qui a dit qu'on mangeait bien à Poudlard ?

Lily arrive presque une demi-heure après mon arrivée. J'ai fini mon assiette. Je lui souris, reste un peu avec elle puis décide de partir.

L'après midi est réservé à la promotion des clubs de sport. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Chez les sorciers, ce n'est pas génial pour le choix : on a Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch… Franchement ils ne pourraient pas inventer d'autres jeux ? Si on aime pas on fait quoi alors ? Non mais franchement !

Motivée à ronchonner je me dirige tout de même vers le stade. Comme la plupart des élèves sont encore en train de manger, la place est pratiquement déserte. J'en profite pour examiner sur le tableau d'affichage les clubs qui recrutent cette année : Quidditch bien sûr, mais aussi course en balai et enfin course à pied.

Eh bien ! l'imagination va loin ici. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je regarde avec espoir si un autre club cherche à se faire connaître. Quelqu'un est en train d'installer un stand. Je m'approche doucement avec grand espoir. Je regarde et …. Quidditch.

Pfff. Vraiment rien de bien. Je repars, relativement agacée. Pas la peine, cette année je ne fais toujours pas de sport. Un point c'est tout. Le jour où ils se décideront à faire quelque chose de mieux…

A mi-chemin, je croise Lily. Elle me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

- Toujours les mêmes stands.

Elle regarde tristement vers le stade et soupire :

- Bon je vais y aller pour la forme, quoi !

Je hoche la tête avec résignation. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de mes mercredis après midi, moi ?

Alors que je me rapproche du hall d'entrée, j'entends des rires. Je me rapproche. C'est James qui est encore en train de ridiculiser Severus. Il lui a mis de la peinture plein les cheveux et il le fait léviter pour essayer d'écrire sur les murs.

Les élèves sont morts de rire. Sirius dispense des conseils à James pour qu'il écrive bien. Sarah est en train d'engueuler Peter qui ricane bêtement en admirant ses amis. Harry, lui, semble jubiler, à la fois de voir Peter se voir reprocher ses agissements et à la fois pour l'épreuve endurée par Severus. Quelle horreur ! J'aurais honte à sa place.

Trois lettres sont déjà écrites : « GRY »

La quatrième lettre peut se deviner. C'est un F. Pas besoin d'être une authentique voyante pour deviner qu'ils lui font écrire GRYFFONDOR.

Je regarde la scène un instant et hésite pour savoir si je dois intervenir. Je suis une fille discrète et me faire remarquer est la dernière des choses que j'ai envie de faire. Je déteste être sous les feux de la rampe. En plus, je ne suis pas très courageuse.

Je décide de passer discrètement mon chemin. Mieux vaut éviter les ennuis. Je sais c'est petit et indigne d'une Gryffondor, mais je reste persuadée que le Choixpeau s'est trompé. Ce n'est donc pas comme si je trahissais les maximes de ma maison.

o

Je monte dans la tour de Gryffondor. La salle commune est presque vide. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler. Je prends un livre. Au bout de quelques minutes je réalise qu'il est bête de m'enfermer alors qu'il fait beau dehors. Je sors, avec mon bouquin sous le bras. Je me m'installe sur l'herbe près du cimetière.

C'est pas très gai comme endroit, mais au moins je suis sure que personne ne traîne par ici. En plus j'aime bien les cimetières. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, mais j'aime m'y promener. Ils représentent le passé, des événements que je ne peux plus voir, des événements dont je ne suis pas coupable…

Confortablement allongée, je reprends ma lecture à la page 324. Il me reste encore 200 pages à lire. C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui a tout les pouvoirs possibles et qui essaye d'améliorer le monde. On en est à la moitié et il commence enfin à changer les choses. Je suppose que cette histoire va finir merveilleusement bien.

Je lis tranquillement.

o

Je ne décolle du livre qu'une fois que je l'ai terminé. Je pleure. Arthur (le héros) n'a pas réussi. Il avait tous les pouvoirs et il a réussi à instaurer pas mal de choses bien, mais tout est parti en fumée lorsqu'il est mort. Le monde est redevenu comme il était avant. Au final il n'avait rien sauvé à part la vie du petit Edouard.

C'est triste quand même.

J'essuie mes larmes. C'est con de pleurer pour un livre. C'est toujours ce que je me dis, mais au final, je pleure quand même. Je souris à ma remarque. Je suis vraiment niaise parfois.

Je regarde autour de moi. Le soleil a décliné. Je regarde ma montre : il est 18 heures 20. Eh bien, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je décide qu'il est temps de partir rejoindre la civilisation gryffondorienne.

Je soupire. Je sais déjà qu'ils vont me barber à parler de Quidditch. Je me sens légèrement coupable d'avoir laissé Lily dans cet enfer. Enfin je suppose qu'elle s'est aussi éclipsée pour se trouver une occupation plus réjouissante. En effet, orsque j'arrive dans la salle, Lily n'est pas là. Par contre Sirius, si.

Je le vois sourire malicieusement en ma direction et se lever de son siège. Je monte en vitesse dans mon dortoir. Il est hors de question que je subisse une nouvelle séance cinéma forcé avec lui.

Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, je me trouve ennuyée. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je vais m'occuper. Je me décide à faire quelques devoirs, même si je n'en ai pas grande envie. Je commence par regarder ma leçon de Runes pour demain. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette matière.

Heureusement Lily arrive quelques instants après. Je la regarde avec désespoir et elle me sourit.

- Alors problème en runes ?

- Ouais.

- Et bien, montre un peu.

Elle m'explique un peu le cours que nous allons voir demain. Au bout de 30 minutes je la remercie chaudement pour son aide.

Nous descendons manger quand vient l'heure du dîner. Je constate avec soulagement que Sirius m'a oubliée. Par contre Harry regarde Lily avec insistance.

- Il me regarde tout le temps, se plaint cette dernière.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Ça m'énerve un peu. Je ne le connais pas et des autres commencent à dire qu'il est amoureux de moi.

Je la regarde surprise. Depuis quand Lily s'intéresse au qu'en-dira-t-on ?

- Et alors, ce que les autres disent, tu t'en fiche non ?

- Oui mais c'est gênant. Je ne le connais pas, et il ne me connaît pas. Alors pourquoi il me fixe aussi souvent ?

- Il te trouve peut être mignonne, je réplique sans réfléchir.

- Hum. Enfin qu'il me trouve mignonne ou non, n'est pas la question. Il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi sans me connaître !

J'hésite à expliquer le principe de la vie à Lily. Sait-elle qu'elle est la seule à raisonner comme cela ? Que beaucoup de jeunes sortent principalement sur la base du physique sans se préoccuper du reste ? Sait-elle que c'est tout à fait normal ? Je ne préfère pas aborder le sujet. Lily est trop rêveuse, mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui briser son monde féerique.

- Peut être qu'il veut simplement te parler, je me contente de dire.

- S'il veut me parler qu'il le fasse au lieu de me dévisager tout le temps. C'est gênant, je ne sais plus ou me mettre.

Je constate avec amusement que Lily est perturbée par les regards insistants de Harry. Cela m'amuse mais une sonnette d'alarme raisonne dans ma tête. Il faut que je fasse attention à ce que Lily ne tombe pas amoureuse de son fils, ce serait vraiment un problème éthique. J'évite donc le sujet Harry Potter pendant tout le reste du repas.

Lily désire rester encore un peu. Je remonte toute seule dans ma salle commune. Une affiche attire l'attention de tous ceux qui sont présent. J'hésite un instant à aller voir. Ce doit sûrement être un évènement relatif au de Quidditch. Mais les sélections n'ont pas été terminées, je l'ai entendue au repas, ça ne pouvait donc pas être du Quidditch.

Je m'approche et découvre avec effarement le contenu de l'annonce

§§§§

_Chers élèves, _

_Je sais que certains d'entres vous ne se sentent pas bien. Les évènements extérieurs vous font peut être peur, et vous ne vous sentez pas en sécurité._

_Ne vous envahir par le découragement. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. _

_Si vous vous sentez déprimés, ou bien si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir à l'infirmerie. Je serais toujours là pour vous aider, en toute discrétion._

_Si vous constatez qu'un de vos camarades semble avoir des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, pour que je puisse lui venir en aide._

_Merci de m'avoir lue,_

_Je suis à votre entière disposition,_

_Mme Pomfesh._

§§§§Ok, et bien elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle.

Sirius se moque de la lettre. Je le regarde un instant.

Se rend-il compte que le suicide est un sujet grave. Il ne devrait pas se rire de cela. A cet instant je ne sais pas qui je déteste le plus : Pompom qui m'a trahie ou Sirius qui se moque du suicide.

Je sens ma colère augmenter.

Sirius m'apostrophe.

- Hey Millan, si tu voulais te suicider tu nous le dirais hein ?

Je marmonne un "idiot" entre mes dents assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Il se lève d'un coup.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il s'avance dans ma direction, et je file illico presto vers l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles. Je l'entends me crier après.

- Tu ne vas pas te réfugier dans ton dortoir dès que je me lève ! Et puis je ne te veux aucun mal !

Mais sa voix trahit ses intentions. D'ailleurs il se met à rire.

Qui a dit que Sirius était un chouette type ?

J'entends mon cœur qui bat. Les battements sont rapides et puissants. Je ne veux surtout pas être touché par Sirius. J'aurais encore des pensées horribles ou bien je verrais son futur qui n'est pas glorieux.

Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, je vais me retrouver dans ma chambre sans l'avoir voulu. Je suis embêté, car je désire parler à Pompom, mais d'un autre coté affronter le monstre Sirius me fait trop peur. Je me résigne : cette fois-ci encore je vais devoir rester dans ma chambre. Seulement je me promets de trouver une solution vis-à-vis de Sirius. Il a raison, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter toute l'année. Et il semble que cette année je sois son fifre-douleur, après Severus bien sûr !

Arrivée en haut des marches je soupire. Je regarde la chambre puis mon lit. Je me mets à bailler.

Que vais-je faire ? Lire un nouveau livre, attendre Lily, ou bien dormir ?

Je baille une seconde fois. Je décide d'aller de me coucher

Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal, enfin si j'arrive à oublier la lettre de Pompom, le monstre Sirius, et les futurs problèmes qui ne manqueront pas de m'arriver.

ooo

**Voilà. Je remercie Alixe pour avoir eu l'œil de Linx.**

Bon je dois aussi avouer que je suis en retard, mais bon j'ai complètement oublié hier. Désolé à tous ceux qui m'ont attendu.

Pour les réponses aux review, c'est maintenant interdit de le mettre en fin de chapitre. Je vais donc donner mes réponses individuellement. Pour ceux qui ne sont ne sont pas loguer ou bien qui ne m'ont pas laisser de mail, je vais répondre exceptionnellement sur ce chapitre, mais la prochaine fois je ne le ferais plus. Donc pensez à mettre votre e-mail ou a vous connecter sur fanfic avant d'envoyer une review. Merci.

Héloise : si si ça peut toujours être pire (gnark, gnark…)

Mushu : et bien la suite est venue dans deux semaines et un jour. Merci pour ta review.

La p'tite Lily : euh tout a fait possible. Mais on a qu'a dire qu'il est venu après. En fait je suis pas très douée pour me rappeler de tous les détails. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis choisi des mondes alternatifs ou bien des retours dans le temps… Mais j'essaye de mon mieux.

Jklm : ah la culpabilité… J'adore ce sentiment. On peut faire tellement de choses bien à cause de la culpabilité… Merci pour le compliment sur Lily et Peter, ça me touche beaucoup.

Ocaora : merci beaucoup.

Voili voilou, voilà. A dans deux semaines…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Où je reçois d'un coup mes visions…**

-o--o--o-

Le lendemain matin je me réveille très tôt. Tout le monde est encore au lit. Sans un bruit je me lève et me prépare pour la journée qui commence. Je regarde dans mon calepin : botanique et créatures magiques.

Je souris : j'adore ces deux cours !

Je descends les escaliers de ma salle commune et vais manger. Il n'y a presque personne. Je m'assoie sur la table presque vide de Gryffondor.

Je vois apparaître des pancakes, de la brioche, des croissants, des tranches de pain grillé… J'ai un énorme dilemme. Que choisir ? J'opte après maintes délibérations pour de la brioche avec de la confiture de myrtille. Puisque j'ai le temps, je le prends. Je mange tranquillement tout en réfléchissant à la réaction que je dois avoir suite à l'initiative de Pompom. Après de longues réflexions je conclue qu'il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire d'aller la voir. En tant qu'élève, je me vois mal faire des reproches à l'infirmière. Et puis elle pourrait en profiter pour tenter d'obtenir encore plus de renseignements. Du coup, je me sentirais encore plus coupable. Non c'est décidé, le mieux est de ne rien faire.

Je trouve qu'en ce moment la tactique « ne rien faire et attendre » revient souvent. Déjà pour Harry, puis Marine et maintenant Pompom… Cependant si le mot « lâcheté » revient souvent dans mon esprit, il est immédiatement refoulé avec force au nom du bien-être de mon équilibre mental qui a bien besoin d'un peu de repos en ce moment .

Lily me rejoint et elle m'explique qu'elle a discuté avec Harry hier soir.

- Alors ?

- Il est plutôt sympathique, finalement.

- Mais je me méfierais à ta place. Il traîne quand même avec les maraudeurs.

- Oui c'est vrai. Je lui demanderais la prochaine fois pourquoi il est ami avec eux.

- Heu oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Une impression bizarre s'insinue en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas réellement envie que Lily devienne amie avec Harry. Peut-être est-ce de la jalousie ou peut-être est-ce pour la protéger de ses propres sentiments. Je connais Lily, elle a tendance à s'amouracher du peu de garçons qui s'intéressent à elle. Je me vois mal lui annoncer par la suite qu'elle vient de s'éprendre de son fils.

Cette idée en entraîne une autre : que donnerai un bébé Harry / Lily ? Aurait-il une malformation à la naissance ? Et Harry serait son père ou bien son demi-frère. Et James ? Serait-il grand-père ou beau-père ? Arhhhhggg !

- Ca va ?

Je regarde Lily surprise.

- Tu as la tête entre tes mains et tu semble catastrophée, m'explique-t-elle.

- Hum oui, je crois que mon esprit dérivait sur des trucs compliqués et ingérables

- C'était quoi ?

- Hum rien de bien génial. On va en cours ?

- Oui

Tentative pour éviter un sujet délicat : réussie.

Enfin, s'il on veut car, je crois que je n'ai pas été très discrète.

A peine sortie je m'attends à ce que Lily prenne à droite, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle emprunte exactement le même chemin que moi.

- Où vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas botanique, toi !

- Si, justement !

- Pourtant l'année dernière tu n'y étais pas ?

- C'est vrai. J'avais cours d'enchantement supérieur. Seulement l'année dernière on était que quatre et le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué que nous ne serions que deux, cette année, ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour assurer l'enseignement de la matière. Du coup, j'ai rattrapé les cours de botaniques pendant les vacances pour pouvoir le suivre cette année. J'aurais bien aimé y assister l'année dernière mais c'était à la même heure que mon cours d'enchantement justement.

- Ça n'a pas dû être facile de rattraper une année entière.

- Non, mais j'étais motivée.

- Franchement tu m'épates, je ne serais pas capable de faire ça. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ?

- Bah je voulais te faire la surprise.

- Et bien c'est réussi.

Consciente que j'ai l'air plus surprise que contente, j'ajoute :

- Enfin c'est chouette. On se met ensemble ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Le cours de botanique avec le professeur Verru n'a pas été très passionnant. Il faut dire que les deux premières heures ont servi à expliquer le programme de l'année, qui se résume assez bien par :

- Nous étudierons les plantes les plus dangereuses, qui sont au programme de dernière année. Nous les détaillerons, chercherons à comprendre leur fonctionnement dans leur biotope et verrons les usages qui peuvent en être fait.

La troisième heure est déjà plus intéressante : nous étudions un arbre mangeur de fée. C'est passionnant ! Enfin jusqu'à l'intervention de James Potter.

- C'est vraiment un arbre mangeur de fée ?

- Oui, Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez me croire sur parole. Désiriez-vous une démonstration ?

- Pourquoi pas, répond cet idiot.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il ne comprend pas ce que cela veut dire ?

Je regarde le professeur. Il semble s'amuser de la naïveté de son élève. Mais quel imbécile, ce James !

Le professeur hoche la tête et va dans sa réserve. Il en revient avec une fée, fermement maintenue dans sa main. Il interroge James du regard, comme pour le défier de reconnaître qu'il a parlé sans réfléchir.

James blêmit, mais ne dit mot, refusant d'admettre s'être fait avoir. Je hais son ego démesuré. Il préfère condamner une fée à mort plutôt que de perdre la face. C'est honteux.

La fée, voit l'arbre et se débat, comprenant le sort qui l'attend.

- Euh, Professeur, réagit enfin James, c'est bon je vous crois sur parole.

Je souffle de soulagement. La petite fée est sauvée. Mais c'est un faux espoir. Le professeur semble ne pas avoir entendu James. Ou peut-être l'a-t-il entendu mais il veut donner une bonne leçon à son élève, ou veut tout simplement se défouler un peu sur nous.

Je remarque qu'il est de plus en plus intraitable avec les élèves. Je pense qu'il doit être fatigué d'enseigner. Il doit lui rester une ou deux années à faire, et des « merdeux » comme James doivent lui donner plus qu'envie d'atteindre au plus tôt la retraite.

Il donne donc la fée en pâture à l'arbre. L'agonie de la fée dure plus de cinq minutes. Cinq minutes, c'est très long quand c'est la mort d'une fée. Elle gesticule puis petit à petit elle disparaît. On n'entend aucun cri, mais c'est presque plus horrible. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me retourne vers Lily, elle n'en mène pas large non plus. Plusieurs élèves essayent de quitter la salle mais le professeur les prie de regagner leur siège.

- Ce n'est qu'une fée, elle n'est qu'un animal. Arrêtez de faire vos petites natures.

Je crois avoir mal entendu. Ce n'est par ce que c'est une créature non-humaine qu'elle doit souffrir comme cela. C'est vrai que c'est une créature bête qui se contente seulement de briller dans la nuit telle une luciole, mais quand même !

Des élèves supplient le professeur de sauver la fée. Il refuse. Arthur, un Poufousouffle essaye même d'enlever la fée de l'arbre mais le professeur l'en empêche et lui enlève 10 points. Mais je constate malheureusement que la majorité des élèves ressent une fascination morbide pour ce spectacle.

Lorsque la fée disparaît, mon mal au cœur dure encore 17 minutes, c'est-à-dire durant toute la fin du cours. A la sortie certains élèves commentent avec une joie malsaine la fin de la fée. Peter et Sirius en font partie, mais pas James, ni Remus. Je m'éloigne d'eux au plus vite. Je ne désire rien n'entendre à propos de ce qui vient de se passer. Lily me suit avec empressement. Il reste une heure avant le repas. Après ce qui c'est passé, aucune de nous deux n'est pressée de s'y rendre. Nous allons donc en salle d'étude.

- C'est toujours comme ça les cours ? demande Lily, manifestement déçue.

- Heu non pas vraiment. C'est à cause de James Potter, je crois qu'il a agacé le professeur.

Lily acquiesce.

Nous ne disons rien de plus. Nous sortons nos devoirs.

La vision de la fée mourant reste imprégnée dans nos esprits. Au bout de dix minutes à essayer de me concentrer en vain, je constate que Lily s'est acharnée sur un dessin représentant un arbre capable de manger les Maraudeurs. Une petite vengeance virtuelle faute de mieux !

Je souris.

- Ca fait du bien ?

- Hum pas vraiment.

- Dommage !

Je suis déçue. J'aurais bien aimé participer à son dessin. Mais si ça ne calme pas…

Rusard le concierge, vient vers nous. Je me demande ce qu'il va nous reprocher. Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela. Il nous remet à chacune un parchemin lié d'un ruban multicolore, signe distinctif du courrier interne de Poudlard. C'est rare que les élèves en reçoivent. On se regarde surprises.

J'ouvre le mien, c'est une convocation d'Albus Dumbledore. Je dois aller le voir demain matin.

Lily chiffonne sa lettre.

- Qu'est qui se passe ?

- C'est madame Pomfresh. Elle évoque la mort de mes parents l'année dernière, et craint que cela me rende quelque peu dépressive. Elle me trouve solitaire et estime que c'est un des premiers signes d'une fragilité pouvant mener au suicide..

- Tu rigoles là ?

- Non pourquoi ? Ta lettre ce n'est pas çà ?

- Non, c'est une convocation pour aller voir le directeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Nous nous regardons toutes les deux effarées, puis Lily éclate de rire.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- C'est nerveux, désolée. Mais cette journée, elle n'aura vraiment pas été comme je l'imaginais.

Je ris moi aussi. Cela nous permet de décompresser un peu et ensuite nous nous sentons capable de nous mettre au travail, jusqu'à l'heure du repas..

-o--o--o-

Pendant que nous déjeunons, je constate que Lily n'a pas été la seule à recevoir une lettre de Pompom. Les discussions autour de moi sont toutes dirigées sur la campagne de prévention de notre infirmière. Je décide cependant de ne pas aller la voir. Il vaut mieux que je me fasse oublier. Déjà que la convocation du directeur m'annonce rien de bon… La bonne vieille méthode « j'attends et je vois » semble encore la meilleure solution.

Le repas passe assez vite et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je me rends au cours sur les créatures magiques. Enfin un moment de repos et de douceur dans cette journée de brute ! Cependant, à ma grande surprise, le cours se déroule dans une salle de classe. M. Plock essaye pourtant de nous remonter le moral.

- Bonjour cher élèves aujourd'hui n'est pas coutume, nous ferons classe à l'intérieur. Eh oui nous avons des choses à mettre au point à propos de notre programme de l'année, qui ne nécessitent pas d'être en plein air.

Je soupire. Moi qui me faisais une joie d'être au contacte réconfortant des animaux, voilà que je tombe sur un cours théorique.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chers élèves, dès jeudi prochain nous serons à nouveau entourés de nos amies ou ennemies les bêtes.

Jeudi ? Mais c'est vrai nous sommes déjà jeudi. Et moi qui n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à Marine depuis ce matin, alors que c'est demain soir qu'elle doit se tuer. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Est-ce que je l'empêche de passer à l'acte ou pas.

Face à ce choix cornélien, je soupire à nouveau.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Millan, le prochain cours vous apportera plus de satisfaction.

Pourquoi le professeur me dit-il ça ? Parce que je soupirais ? Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde me fixe du regard et je baisse la tête, très embarrassée. Je dois être plus attentive en classe. Cette année je me disperse, à cause de Harry et Marine.

A propos de cette dernière, d'ailleurs, il est inutile de tergiverser à son sujet. Je ne dois rien changer. Un point c'est tout. Albus Dumbledore me l'a affirmé, et il a beaucoup plus de connaissance et d'expérience que moi. Je dois lui faire confiance et suivre ses directives.

Après cette mise au point je m'efforce d'écouter le cours un peu plus sérieusement. Au bout de deux heures, la seule chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que je déteste la théorie, concernant les animaux.

Fichue journée !

-o--o--o-

Je suis plus qu'heureuse quand la cloche sonne. Mon après midi a été semblable à ma matinée, c'est-à-dire un enfer. Je vais directement rejoindre Lily et constate avec une once de joie qu'elle a également passé un mauvais après-midi. Il est toujours plus facile de supporter les mauvais moments quand d'autres souffrent avec vous.

Nous dînons en silence. Ensuite, nous allons chacune de notre côté. Lily s'empresse de passer à la bibliothèque pour récupérer un livre, car cette dernière ferme dans vingt minutes.

Moi je remonte dans ma salle commune, Sirius est là. Il me regarde. C'est mauvais signe et je me précipite vers la porte qui mène à mon dortoir.

Seulement un bras m'empêche de monter l'escalier. C'est Sirius. Il m'a rattrapée et ma agrippé le poignet.

ooOOoo

_- Ca va Sirius ? _

_- Ouais_

_- Tu es sûr ?. Tu as reçu une lettre de Pomfresh, toi aussi. Ça te tracasse ?_

_- Mais non, James ! Tu sais bien que quitter ma famille a été pour moi un soulagement. C'est si j'étais resté dans ma famille que je me serais suicidé._

_- Ne rigole pas avec ça Sirius._

_- Mais je ne rigole pas James. Sans toi et ta famille pour m'accueillir, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu._

ooOOoo

Je m'écris en tentant de me dégager :

- Sirius lâche-moi !

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas quand on te touche ? insiste-t-il lourdement.

- Sirius, lâche-moi.

- Hein, dis-moi pourquoi ?

Je répète, affolée à l'idée qu'une autre vision n'arrive.

- Sirius, lâche-moi !

A chaque fois que je mine de t'approcher, tu cours dans ta chambre. C'est étrange comme attitude, non ?

Je crie presque maintenant :

- Sirius lâche-moi !

- Et puis tu ne peux rien dire d'autre ?

ooOOoo

_- James, il parait qu'une septième année a attenté à ses jours._

_- Qui ?_

_- Euh Marie Martand_

_- Tu veux dire Marine Bartand, le reprend Remus._

_- Oui c'est ça. Tu la connais ?_

_- Non, juste de vue. Elle va bien ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Elle est à l'infirmerie, mais il paraît qu'elle pissait le sang._

_- Qui ta raconté ça ?_

_- Euh … Euh une Poufsouffle je sais plus son nom. Elle a vu le directeur transporter la fille. Elle dit qu'elle est peut être morte, en tout cas elle en avait l'air._

ooOOoo

Je me mets à pleurer. Je regarde fixement Sirius.

- Sirius, je supplie une fois de plus, lâche-moi.

Il hésite, puis me lâche, enfin.

Je touche mon poignet qui me fait légèrement souffrir. Je me retourne, sans un regard pour Sirius et monte les escaliers en courrant.

Cette fois-ci je n'hésite pas. Ma journée a été tellement horrible qu'il vaut mieux que je me couche.

-o--o--o-

Le lendemain matin, je prends mon temps pour me lever. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais j'ai dû faire le tour du cadran. Ce matin, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur.

Je ne vais pas descendre déjeuner. De toute façon je suis incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. On est vendredi et Marine va se tuer dans quelques heures. En plus Harry continue de harceler Peter, j'ai entendu mes compagnes de dortoir en parler quand elles sont montées hier soir, alors que je commençais à m'endormir.

Enfin Pompom a déjà forcé trois élèves à la voir. Il paraît qu'elle discute simplement avec eux et leur offre des bonbons au chocolat spécial « remonte morale », d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier soir au dîner.

Sincèrement je n'aime vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas la situation où je me trouve. Pour couronner le tout, mon rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore commence dans quelques minutes.

Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Je continue ma politique de l'autruche ou bien je lui dis quelque chose ? Et quoi ? Sincèrement je vais me mettre plus dans le pétrin qu'autre chose si je lui dis une once de tout ce que je vois ! Peut être devrais-je au moins lui dire pour Harry. Mais d'un autre coté, Pompom aussi est tout aussi dangereuse avec sa politique. Et puis Marine dans tout ça ? C'est peut être le plus important. Je lui dis pour Marine, j'enchaîne avec Harry et je conclue avec Pompom…

Inconsciemment je mets mes deux mains sur mon visage. Je ne vais JAMAIS m'en sortir. Le mieux est de ne rien dire du tout. J'attends que ça explose ou bien j'attends un meilleur moment. Oui j'attends encore un peu et pour l'instant je nie tout ce qui est possible. Ce n'est sûrement pas la meilleure solution, mais au moins, moi, je suis en sécurité… pour l'instant.

Je vais donc, comme prévu, vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Des images de Marine se suicidant m'assaillent pendant que j'attends en bas, devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée. Suivent mes souvenirs de Pompom et Harry qui m'engueulent et me rendent responsable. Ce n'est vraiment pas des pensées apaisantes.

J'attends car je n'ai pas le mot de passe. A 9h10 le chemin s'ouvre de lui-même. Je monte hésitante les escaliers, mais heureuse d'échapper pour quelques secondes à mes pensées cauchemardesques. Le directeur est là et m'attend. Il me semble contrarié. Cependant lorsqu'il me voit son visage s'adoucit.

- Bonjour Anna, comment vas-tu ?

- Heu bien, Monsieur le directeur.

- Bien, bien.

Il me fait un geste pour me dire de m'assoire. Je prends le premier fauteuil. Il vaut mieux être près de la sortie. Plus on est près de la sortie, mieux c'est.

- Je t'ai convoqué parce que madame Pomfresh agit bizarrement depuis quelques jours.

- …

- …

Un silence. Je n'aime pas les silences, je me sens toujours obligée de parler. Et je sais que si je parle c'est ma perte. Alors j'attends. Albus reprend la parole.

- Je pense que tu as remarqué quelque chose ? insiste Albus

- Heu sa campagne de prévention du suicide ?

Le nier aurait été stupide de ma part. Qui n'a pas lu les affiches de l'infirmière ? Je sens que je ne suis pas là par hasard.

- En effet.

Nouveau silence. Ah il sait jouer avec mes nerfs. Je suis sure qu'il a étudié la psychologie chez les moldus. Cependant je tiens bon. Si je parle, je me vends.

- Vois-tu, cela fait déjà 12 ans que Mme Pomfresh est avec nous. Et jamais, de toute sa carrière, elle n'a éprouvé le besoin de se préoccuper de ce problème.

- …

- De plus elle ne m'en a pas parlé, avant d'entreprendre ses actions. Elle a mis en place ce projet toute seule, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je l'en empêche. Alors ma question est : pourquoi pensait-elle que je m'y opposerais ? A moins bien sûr qu'elle ne se sache en faute. As-tu une idée de ce qu'elle veut me cacher Anna ?

- Non, professeur.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit à propos de ta vision que tu as eue ? demande-t-il abruptement.

- Non.

- Ta vision n'était pas celui d'un élève qui se suicidait ?

- Non.

Je me sens mal. Je n'aime pas mentir ainsi. En plus Albus m'observe. Je suis sure qu'il va tout deviné.

- Tu en es sure ? Car si tu me dis que tu n'as rien à voir avec cela alors je te croirai.

- Oui.

Albus se penche vers moi comme pour se donner plus d'autorité.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout cela.

Je me demande s'il voit que je transpire de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore tenir. Il va comprendre que je mens. Il va comprendre que je mens…

Albus se réinstalle dans son fauteuil. Il me sourit et me dit gentiment :

- Et bien je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait rater le début de ton cours de métamorphose.

Je souris de soulagement et de contentement. Il me croit. Il me croit. Une petite voix vient même me susurrer que j'ai réussi le grand exploit de berner Albus Dumbledore. Cependant je la repousse dans un coin. Ce que j'ai fait est mal. Par contre rater la métamorphose je ne m'en plains pas. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Puis, je me rappelle que je suis devant le directeur : je reprends une mine sérieuse.

Ce petit intermède semble avoir amusé le directeur tout en l'ayant convaincu de mon innocence, car il me congédie gentiment en me donnant un mot de retard.

- Oh attends.

Je me retourne le cœur serré. A-t-il en fait des soupçons. Est-ce que je me suis trahie ?

- Comment ça se passe avec Harry ?

- Harry ?

J'ai du mal à réaliser. Je ne m'attendais plus à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet. Maintenant que je me suis sortie de l'histoire Pompom, je dois maintenant affronter celle de Harry. Un doute m'assaille sur ce que je dois dire. Je décide de ne pas dévier de la ligne de conduite que j'ai définie avant de venir. J'élude la réponse.

- Heu je ne lui parle pas trop, mais il semble s'être bien intégré à l'école.

- J'en suis heureux, mais je voulais savoir s'il avait toujours l'intention de modifier le futur ?

- Oh !

Bien sûr que j'avais compris sa question. Seulement ce n'est pas facile de mentir. Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire : eh bien il est toujours aussi décidé et il est même en train de le faire juste sous votre nez. Enfin, si, je pourrais le dire, mais cela me répugne de balancer Harry comme cela. Oui, d'accord, il a tort, mais je comprends aussi ses motivations. Non, je ne peux pas avouer ce que je sais à Dumbledore.

- Et bien non, je n'ai rien remarqué. Enfin je crois.

Il ne semble pas très convaincu, mais n'insiste pas. Comme quoi il ne compte pas réellement sur moi pour le surveiller !

- Bien, c'est bien, mais garde un œil sur lui. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de le ramener dans le futur. Je dois avouer que je commence à désespérer de trouver quelque chose.

Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de mentir. J'essaie d'éviter à Harry et à moi-même d'avoir des problèmes. Mais je suis consciente que ce n'est que partie remise. Les choses vont forcément mal tourner quelque part. Nous sommes mal partis.

Il me regarde avec un sourire triste puis me congédie, définitivement, cette fois. Je me dépêche de descendre avant qu'il ne me pose d'autres questions.

Je trouve que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. J'ai tenu le coup et j'ai réussi à ne rien révéler ? Mais dois-je en être si fière ? Si j'avais eu le moindre courage, j'aurai au contraire avoué au directeur qu'il y a en fait pleins de problèmes et que je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir.

Je regarde ma montre. 9h50. il me reste encore une heure de métamorphose. Je me dirige le plus lentement possible vers la salle de cours pour en rater le plus possible.

Lorsque j'arrive à destination, je frappe à la porte. Je vais donner le mot d'excuse au professeur McGonagall, et vais m'asseoir.

A peine installée, Sirius, qui se trouve malheureusement derrière moi me harcèle.

- Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

- Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

- Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

- Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

- Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

Au bout de cinq longues minutes je me décide à me retourner.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Sirius.

- Non je ne te lâcherai pas comme hier. Tu me dis où tu étais ou je te touche.

Je ne réponds rien. Sirius pose discrètement sa main mon épaule. Je m'attends à une vision mais sa peau n'est pas en contact avec la mienne. Je tente cependant de me dégager. Mais mon mouvement brusque, décale sa main vers mon cou dénudé.

ooOOoo

_- Sirius qu'est ce que tu as fait ?_

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe James ?_

ooOOoo

Prestement, j'ôte sa main pour interrompre la vision.

Il sourit comme un gamin à qui vient de repérer son jouet favori. Je vois que ça l'amuse énormément. D'ailleurs, il tend de nouveau sa main. Je ne peux lui échapper.

ooOOoo

_- Je parle de Nina._

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ta copine ?_

_- Elle m'a plaqué._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_Sirius semble plus satisfait que navré pour son ami_.

ooOOoo

Je le repousse une nouvelle fois. Il insiste et m'agrippe par le poignet. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire lâcher prise. A ce moment Sirius me fait penser à un loup qui s'amuse avec sa proie.

- Allez, dis-moi pourquoi tu as raté le début du cours ?

Je me débats tout en étant assaillie par une longue vision.

ooOOoo

_- C'est ta faute si elle m'a plaquée, Sirius !_

_James s'approche de Sirius pour le frapper. Celui-ci est stupéfait._

_- James qu'est ce que tu fais. On est pote non ?_

_- Je… Tu as tout fait pour que Nina n'en puisse plus._

_- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi. Elle était en train de nous séparer. On est les Maraudeurs. On n'a pas besoin de filles. On n'a besoin de personne._

_- Et moi ? Tu penses un peu à ce que j'ai envie ?_

_- Tu ne veux plus être avec nous ?_

_- Non ce n'est pas ça, mais… Sirius grandis un peu ! On ne sera pas toujours ensemble toute la vie. On va se trouver des filles, et puis on va se marier et on va avoir des enfants._

_- Je sais bien, mais on a le temps._

_- Sirius ! s'énerve James._

_Sirius semble enfin comprendre qu'il a blessé James. Il baisse la tête. Quand il la relève, il a les yeux rouges._

_- Je sais que c'est mal ce que j'ai fait James, plaide-t-il. Mais je ne supportais pas que tu sois avec elle. Tu passais plus de temps avec elle qu'avec nous !_

_- Sirius…, soupire James_

_- Tu comprends, moi aussi je veux me marier et fonder une famille et tout et tout,… Mais vous passerez toujours avant, surtout toi James. Tu es mon frère de sang. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien._

_James le prend dans ses bras et Sirius essuie ses larmes rageusement. Il se dégage de l'étreinte de James._

_- Il n'y a que toi qui arrives à me faire pleurer James._

_- Oui et il n'y a que toi qui arrive à faire fuir toutes les filles qui s'intéressent à moi, lui rappelle James._

_- Je suis désolé pour Nina, s'excuse enfin Sirius._

_- Et pour les autres ? insiste James._

_- Je suis aussi désolé pour les autres. Tu m'en veux ? ajoute-t-il d'une voix désolée._

_- Non. Enfin si, encore un peu tout de même. Mais je suppose qu'elles ne devaient pas m'aimer tant que cela si tu arrivais à les faire fuir si facilement._

_- Il faut dire que je les cherchais bien, fanfaronne Sirius._

_- Oui et bien n'en rajoute pas, sinon je ne te pardonne pas._

_- Tu me pardonnes ? répète l'incorrigible, qui décidément ne se préoccupe que de lui-même._

_- Ouais, cède une nouvelle fois James. Mais la prochaine fois que j'ai une copine, fais un effort pour l'apprécier, plutôt que de la virer. C'est important pour moi._

_- Promis, James. Pour nous remonter le moral on va embêter du Serpentard ?_

_- C'est parti…_

ooOOoo

J'arrive enfin à arracher mon bras à son étreinte. J'avance mon siège pour être hors de porté de Sirius et je me retourne vers lui. Je parle bas pour ne pas être repérée par la prof, mais je balance toute la hargne que je ressens dans mon chuchotement :

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud Sirius. Faire souffrir les gens, il n'y a que cela que tu sais faire, maintenant. Moi, Severus…

Je me retiens de laisser échapper le nom de Nina. Je reprends cependant mon algarade : .

- Tu attaques toujours ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre et qui n'ont pourtant rien à se reprocher.

Je crois que j'ai fais mouche parce qu'il se lève. Heureusement McGonagall n'aime pas qu'un élève se déplace, pendant son cours et perturbe la classe. Elle lui enlève cinq points. Sirius se rassoit immédiatement. James essaye de le calmer. Mais ça ne marche pas.

- De un : c'est toi qui es la salope, crache Sirius, furieux. Sous tes airs de sainte Nitouche, je suis sûr que tu caches quelque chose de pas très net. De deux : Severus est un mangemort. Alors tu vois, je n'attaque que les pourritures.

- Sirius, arrête.

C'est James qui est intervenu.

- T'occupe !

- Anna n'est pas une pourriture, insiste James.

J'ajoute vivement, ce qui me vaudra de recevoir le regard noir des Maraudeurs et de Harry.

- Et Severus non plus,

- Rogue est un mangemort.

C'est Harry qui a rétorqué cette phrase.

- Non.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je le défie du regard. J'aurais tellement aimé lui expliquer que Severus n'est pas un Mangemort. Du moins pas comme il l'entend.

Ni Harry, ni moi ne voulons céder. C'est James qui interrompt notre bataille de regards.

- Bon arrêtez OK ? On met Severus Rogue de coté car ce n'est pas le sujet. Par contre, Sirius, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'embêter Anna. Tu n'arrêtes pas de la chercher depuis la rentrée. Tu sais très bien qu'elle déteste être touchée et tu le fais quand même. Elle ne t'a pourtant rien fait.

- Mais… Mais …

- En plus, c'est une Gryffondor, comme nous.

- Je…

Sirius me lance un regarde meurtrier. Moi je jubile. James ne critique que très rarement Sirius. Je suppose qu'il doit être agacé contre son ami car il pressent déjà sa rupture imminente avec Nina.

- Et toi Anna, je crois que tu devrais mesurer tes paroles. Cette année je trouve que pour une fille discrète tu te fais beaucoup remarquer. Et puis tu n'es pas obligée de faire des secrets à chaque fois que l'on te pose des questions. On se demande si tu ne cherches pas les ennuis parfois.

Je le regarde ahurie. Sirius, lui, a retrouvé le sourire.

- Maintenant, je crois que le mieux c'est que tu te retournes Anna. Au cours prochain nous changerons de place. Et si tu ne nous cherches pas, je pense que Sirius te laissera tranquille.

James regarde Sirius et celui-ci acquiesce bon gré, mal gré. J'acquiesce moi aussi et je me retourne.

J'ai du mal à croire que Sirius me laisse si facilement tranquille. Mais bon, si James prend les choses en main... peut-être que cela va marcher. Soudain je réalise n'avoir jamais vu cette conversation dans le futur. L'effet de ma modification continue à se faire sentir. Je me demande si c'est la venue de Harry ou le comportement différent que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir depuis le début de l'année qui a causé celui-ci en particulier.

Albus a raison. Si cela continue comme cela, on va vers le chaos le plus complet.

Le reste du cours se déroule en silence, comme convenu. En sortant du cours, Lily m'attend. Elle me demande ce que me voulait Albus Dumbledore.

- C'est à propos de mes pouvoirs et ma maladie.

- Je vois.

Lily et moi avons toujours esquivé cette conversation.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais…

- Lily je suis désolée, mais je ne suis toujours pas prête à t'en parler.

Lily me regarde un instant déçue puis me sourit

- Je comprends. Allez viens, on va manger.

Nous avons deux heures libres que nous passons à travailler pour nous avancer sur le week-end. Nous mangeons, et nous allons en cours de runes. Ensuite, c'est le cours de Potion. Une journée entière avec Lily. C'est rare. Mais ce qui est plus rare, encore, c'est d'avoir un aussi long moment sans anicroche. J'ai du mal à y croire.

Depuis la rentrée, ce qui veut dire seulement sept petites journées, je n'arrête pas de vivre des trucs de plus en plus dingues. Quand j'y pense, je crois que ce qu'y s'est passé cette semaine concurrence toutes les frayeurs que j'ai eues dans ma vie, enfin presque…

Je regarde ma montre. Il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, et ensuite, c'est le week-end. Je soupire. Si la journée a été calme, par contre, j'ai régulièrement pensé à Marine. D'ici quelques heures Marine va se tuer. Plus l'heure fatidique approche, plus cela devient une idée fixe, pour moi.

Quand va-t-elle se suicider ? Juste après son cours, ou deux trois heures plus tard ? Va-t-elle avoir mal ? Est-elle vraiment décidée à mourir ? Ne peut-on l'aider ? Et si l'action de Pompom, avait changé quelque chose ?

Le professeur est passé à chaque table pour évaluer de nos potions de régénération. Il se rassoit à son bureau et nous fait part de nos résultats.

Allez concentre-toi sur le cours, c'est bientôt fini !

- Bon j'ai noté les résultats de vos potions. Je constate que vous avez tous réussi, mis à part Monsieur Hunt et Miss Cerise. C'est très bien, mais je vous rappelle que ce n'est qu'une potion du niveau de 5eme année. Dès mardi prochain, nous pourrons passer aux choses sérieuses : je vais vous initier aux poisons métamorphes. Bien sûr je ne les testerais pas sur vous. Nous aurons de gentilles souris qui rempliront cet office. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous nettoyiez vos paillasses et vous posiez vos potions de régénération sur mon bureau en sortant, que je puisse les donner à madame Pomfresh.

Je prend le bocal que j'ai rempli de ma potion et me rapproche du bureau pour la remettre.

SPLACH

- Crétin !

Je me retourne. Harry regarde Peter avec fureur.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie fait tomber ta potion ! se défend Peter

- Et tu n'as même pas le courage d'avouer que c'est ta faute, gronde Harry.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi, je te dis !

- Calmez-vous, les mecs, intervient Remus.

- Je me calmerai quand il m'aura fait des excuses, s'entête Harry

- Sûrement pas. Je n'ai rien fait. De toute façon depuis le début tu as une dent contre moi.

- Il faut dire que c'est toi qui me cherches.

- Alors là, t'es gonflé de me dire cela. C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me chercher des poux depuis ton arrivée.

Le professeur intervient.

- Messieurs, je vous prie de vous taire. Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ce qui c'est passé ?

- Oui, intervient Marie Tempis. Je crois que c'est Harry qui a fait tomber sa potion sans s'en rendre compte. Et comme Peter était juste derrière, il a cru que c'était lui qui a fait tomber la potion.

- Merci beaucoup pour ces informations précieuses, Miss Tempis.

- Tu vois, c'est toi qui fous le bazar, le nargua Peter.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Harry pour en venir aux mains. Une bagarre en cours de potion. Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Je m'éloigne pendant que les garçons présents séparent les deux élèves.

Je me rends compte alors que j'ai toujours ma potion dans ma main. Je la contemple puis regarde le professeur, occupé à séparer les élèves.

Ni une, ni deux, je la mets dans mon sac. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie. En plus c'est con je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Enfin si je sais pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer. Mes tempes font tellement de bruits que je n'entends que très vaguement le professeur dire :

- Bien vous avez gagné le droit d'aller chez M. Dumbledore, tous les deux, Messieurs.

Je me force à enlever ma main de mon sac car je commence à serrer un peu fort le fragile bocal en verre.

La sonnerie se fait entendre.

- Bien à part messieurs. Pettigrow et Potter, vous pouvez y aller.

Je sors à toute vitesse. Je n'attends même pas Lily.

Quand je le réalise, je fais demi-tour.

- Bah alors qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je… désolé, cette dispute m'a perturbée et du coup j'ai voulu m'en éloigner.

Lily semble un peu sceptique. J'ai envie de m'aérer l'esprit.

- Ca te dit d'aller se promener un peu dehors ?

- Oh non, désolée, j'ai des devoirs à faire.

- Il ne reste qu'une heure avant le dîner, tu ne veux pas les faire après ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est ma logique argumentaire ou bien mon ton qui ont fait changer d'avis Lily, mais je suis heureuse qu'elle accepte finalement de m'accompagner. Me promener avec elle devrait me faire éviter de penser à Marine.

- OK, mais on dépose avant nos affaires de cours dans notre dortoir.

- D'accord.

Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Lily me propose d'aller les déposer pour moi. J'accepte et me rends rappelle soudain que la potion est dans mon sac. Je me rétracte et prétend vouloir avoir mon sac près moi. Devant son regard suspicieux je lui fais un sourire, gênée. Elle semble s'en contenter et disparaît derrière la porte pour aller déposer ses affaires.

Je suis en train de l'attendre, lorsque William Fonque sort de la salle commune. William Fonque, celui qui va trouver Marine… Je sais maintenant précisément ce que je dois faire de la potion que j'ai volée. William me regarde un instant surpris par mon regard insistant. Il commence à partir. Mon cœur fait des bonds.

Je ne dois pas, je ne dois pas…

- Attends !

Il se retourne et me regarde.

C'est mal, c'est mal.

- Heu tu ne serais pas en 5ème année ?

- Si pourquoi ? me demande-t-il surpris

- Heu j'ai une potion qui soigne les blessures.

Pom pom pom pom. Je n'entends plus que mon battement de cœur.

- Oui ?

Il me regarde, maintenant impatient.

Je dois me ressaisir.

- C'est madame Pomfresh, elle m'a dit de la donner à un 5ème année de ma maison.

- T'es sure ? C'est bizarre ? Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

Je prends de l'assurance.

- Hum et bien je ne sais pas, tu a dû remarquer qu'elle un peu bizarre en ce moment. Mais elle m'a dit de le donner à un 5ème année. C'est une potion régénératrice. Elle permet de soigner toutes les coupures. C'est au programme de ton année. Je suppose que ça va peut-être servir pour vos cours de potions. … Sinon je ne vois pas.

- Elle aurait pu la donner au prof directement !

- Oui et bien je ne suis pas madame Pomfresh, donc si tu veux aller lui demander…

- Non c'est bon. Merci quand même.

Il prend la potion et s'en va, manifestement peu convaincu.

Moi je reprends mon souffle.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'aurais jamais dû. Et où est passé ma politique de l'autruche ?

Lily arrive quelques instants plus tard.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

J'essaye de reprendre contenance.

- Oh mais tu es rouge et tu saignes du nez.

- Ah bon ?

Je mets ma main sous mon nez. En effet, je saigne. Je pense que j'ai eu trop d'émotion.

- On va aller à l'infirmerie.

- Oh non, non, c'est bon. J'ai un mouchoir. Allons plutôt nous promener, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

- Tu es sure ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Enfin je veux dire que tu ne vas pas bien.

Lily et ses expressions moldues…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Allons-y.

Je lui emboîte le pas pour ne pas rester là.

Elle me suit tout en me regardant toutes les cinq secondes pour vérifier si je vais bien. Mon saignement de nez s'est arrêté depuis un moment.

- Lily je vais bien. Maintenant si tu veux bien j'aimerais bien qu'on passe à autre chose.

- Oh ! Oui si tu veux mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de…

Je m'arrête et la regarde dans les yeux.

- Je vais bien.

- OK. Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec Sirius ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien il a promis d'arrêter. Tu penses qu'il va le faire ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi déjà il s'acharnait sur moi. S'il m'oublie j'en serais plus que contente.

Lily insiste :

- Tout de même, il est coriace. Tout le monde sait que quand il a quelqu'un dans sa ligne de mire…

- Je sais, mais James l'a calmé. Je pense que ça va suffire.

- Hum je ne sais pas.

- Au fait j'y pense Pompom elle n'a pas été trop embêtante ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Et bien pour le rendez-vous ?

- Quel rendez-vous ?

- Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ?

- Non, sa lettre me proposait juste d'aller la voir si j'en éprouvais le besoin.

- Oh !

Je me trouve bête. J'ai sûrement assimilé ma lettre de rendez-vous à sa lettre qui n'était pas un rendez-vous. J'essaye de me reprendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- De Pompom !

Lily n'a pas très envie de discuter de ça.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Lily tu sais si tu as besoin…

- Je sais, je vais voir Pompom.

- Non, je veux dire, si c'est bien mais…

Je bafouille. Lily me regarde surprise.

- Enfin ! Je veux dire que si tu as besoin, moi aussi je suis là. Je sais que tu as fait ton deuil et tout et tout. Mais si tu as besoin, dans un moment de déprime… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui.

Nous sommes toutes les deux un peu trop submergée par les émotions. Je m'apprête à changer de sujet lorsque Lily prend la parole.

- Tu sais, je .. Ils me manquent beaucoup.

Je suis prise au dépourvue. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se confierait.

- Ils sont morts alors que je ne m'y attendais même pas. Tu sais Pétunia elle me rend responsable de leur mort.

- Quoi !

- Enfin je la comprends, tu sais. Elle ne connaît rien du monde de la magie. Sans moi il n'y aurait jamais eu de magie dans sa vie, et sans moi nos parents seraient sûrement en vie.

Je sais maintenant d'où vient le « je suis responsable » de Harry. Lily est pareil que lui. Prendre toutes les fautes de la terre sur ses épaules. Je réponds doucement.

- Non Lily, Pétunia peut t'en vouloir pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons. Mais tu n'es en rien responsable de leur mort.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui j'en suis certaine.

Lily se met à pleurer tout en souriant.

- Tu sais c'est bête. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas responsable mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si papa et maman ne m'avaient pas eue. S'ils n'étaient pas venus me chercher à la gare de King Cross, si je n'avais pas demandé expressément qu'ils viennent tous les deux … Je me dis que tout aurait pu être différent. Je sais que je ne suis pas responsable, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre car j'ai du mal à l'admettre.

Je hoche douloureusement la tête devant ce flux de peine chez mon amie. Je n'avais rien vu de toute cette peine. Je me sens coupable.

- Non Lily, tu n'es pas responsable. Je te le dirais autant de fois que tu en auras besoin, et à chaque fois j'en serais sure et certaine. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Tu n'es pas responsable.

Lily renifle légèrement. Elle ne pleure plus. Elle me fait un sourire timide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne voulais pas me suicider. J'avais ça sur le cœur c'est tout.

Je lui souris à mon tour confiante.

- Je sais Lily. Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Presque un ange. Et les anges ça ne se suicide pas car ils doivent donner du bonheur aux gens. En se suicidant, ils rendraient malheureux des gens. C'est contraire à leur nature.

- C'est bidon ton explication.

Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse.

- Oui peut-être, ou peut-être pas, mais au moins ça t'a fait sourire. Allez changeons de sujet. Nous avons trop parlé de toi. Parlons de moi.

- Tu ne serais pas narcissique par hasard ?

- Pas du tout, mais ma personne est un sujet très important.

- Alors revenons à Sirius, me rétorque Lily.

- Ah non pas lui…

-o--o--o-

Nous discutons pendant toute l'heure où nous marchons. Nous parlons de Sirius puis de Harry. Nous enchaînons sur les écailles de sirènes, puis les formes les plus bizarres que nous ayons déjà vu dans le ciel. Enfin lorsque l'heure du repas arrive, nous mangeons tout en discutant d'expressions moldues et magiques.

Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée de Harry Potter que je constate qu'il n'est pas avec les Maraudeurs. En fait, je constate que les Maraudeurs ne lui ont pas laissé de place. Harry s'assoit seul, il ne semble pas dans sa meilleure forme.

En fait en regardant de plus près il manque aussi deux professeurs dont le directeur des Poufsouffles.

C'est à ce moment que j'entends les premières rumeurs. Des rumeurs sur Marine et son suicide. Lily et moi nous nous regardons, et nous essayons d'en apprendre un peu plus. Lily semble très troublée par cette rumeur. C'est vrai que nous venons de parler de ce sujet il y a à peine une heure. Je lui souris et pose ma main sur sa manche pour la rassurée. Surprise du contact, elle me rassure d'un sourire. J'enlève ma main pour ne pas risquer de toucher sa peau. Je laisse alors traîner mon oreille pour entendre les nouvelles. Seulement il semble que personne ne sache exactement ce qui c'est passé.

Cette attente m'est interminable. Est-ce que ce que j'ai fait a suffi pour la sauver. J'aurais peut-être pu faire plus. Mais si je l'ai sauvée, est ce que je n'ai pas engendré notre mort à tous par un grand Chaos ?

Les deux professeurs arrivent à la fin du repas avec le directeur.

- J'ai besoin de toute votre attention.

Albus nous regardent tous. Il me semble qu'il me regarde un peu plus longtemps. Mais je dois avoir tort. Je deviens parano avec toutes ces histoires.

- Je dois malheureusement vous informer que Marine Bartand a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Exclamation de surprise mais surtout de compassion.

- Rassurez-vous elle est maintenant sauvée, ceci grâce à M. Fonques qui a fait gagner 50 points à Gryffondor en ayant les gestes qui sauvent. Elle devrait rester à l'infirmerie pendant une ou deux semaines. Elle n'a pas le droit aux visites alors ce n'est pas la peine d'embêter Madame Pomfresh. Maintenant je vous prie aussi d'être gentil avec elle lorsqu'elle sortira de l'infirmerie et de ne pas lui poser de question. Cette tentative de suicide a déjà été une rude épreuve pour elle. Je vous remercie de votre compassion. Sur ce, je vous demande de ne pas suivre le chemin de Miss Bartand. Vous pouvez aller voir n'importe quel professeur pour discuter si vous en ressentez le besoin ou bien en parler avec vos amis. Mais sachez que se donner la mort n'est pas une solution. Maintenant ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite malgré tout bon appétit.

J'ai la chair de poule. Elle est sauvée mais à quel prix ? N'ai-je pas crée une situation chaotique ? Est-ce que je ne vais pas engendre plus de mort pas mes actes ?

- Ca va ?

C'est Lily. Elle me regarde inquiète.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu saignes encore du nez.

- Ah !

Est-ce que je suis heureuse ou bien triste ? Je ne sais même pas.

Mon saignement de nez ne s'arrête pas. Je me lève

- Je reviens

Je sors de table et vais aux toilettes.

Sur le chemin je me demande si mon nez saigne à cause de ce que j'ai fait.

Devant le miroir je me regarde. Je me regarde et je n'ai pour une fois, pas honte de ce que je suis. Je me souris. Je crois que je suis fière d'avoir sauvé Marine. Je me souris à nouveau.

Mais à quel prix ?

Mon sourire se ternit.

Je vois mon sang couler de mon nez et une seule phrase tourne en rond dans ma tête : Qu'ai-je fait ?

Fini

Voili, voilou. Je remercie beaucoup Alixe pour son aide et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 

_**Où l'espoir d'un paradis apparaît…**_

La tentative de suicide de Marine…

Quand j'y repense ce n'était qu'hier mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années. Depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore, je suis complètement sur les nerfs. J'attends à chaque moment que quelqu'un vienne me chercher pour me tuer. Pour me punir de ce que j'ai fait.

Cette nuit je n'ai pas réussi à dormir persuadée que quelqu'un allait venir me juger. J'avais beau me dire que c'était crétin de ma part de penser cela, rien n'y a fait. C'est rare que la potion sans rêve ne marche pas. Cette nuit fut le cas.

Le début de journée fut pareil à ma nuit : un enfer. J'ai déjeunée en sursautant à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'est approché de moi.

Maintenant je suis sur le canapé de la salle commune, le plus loin possible de la civilisation et surtout avec des murs derrière moi. Lily est à coté de moi et travaille sur une rédaction demandée en enchantements. Je ne sais pas si elle travaille efficacement puisqu'elle me regarde toutes les 5 secondes. Je dois vraiment avoir une mine affreuse. Il faut dire qu'une nuit blanche, cumulée à la crainte que j'ai d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise, ça ne doit pas arranger mon teint. Enfin, heureusement Sirius semble avoir abandonné ses idées de me toucher. Au moins je suis tranquille pour l'instant.

Et il faut que j'avoue que je suis quand même fière de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai sauvé la vie de quelqu'un. Bon il y a peut-être un risque de chaos, maintenant, mais je me raccroche à l'idée que dans le futur d'avant elle ne se suicidait pas, et que j'ai finalement remis les choses en place. Et puis j'ai sauvé Marine. Bon sang, j'ai sauvé la vie de quelqu'un !

- Miss Millan ?

Je relève la tête pour voir qui me parle. Je sursaute, c'est le directeur de l'école. Son visage n'affiche aucune émotion.

- Et bien, vous semblez nerveuse, Mademoiselle. Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Suivez-moi.

« Suivez-moi » ces simples mots me semblent le premier signe de mon purgatoire. Ils sont dits avec si peu d'émotion. Je commençais à espérer qu'il n'avait pas suspecté mon rôle dans cette histoire ou qu'il déciderait de me laisser tranquille puisque j'avais sauvé une personne. Il faut croire que je me suis encore trompée. Qui échappe à Albus Dumbledore ? En plus il est venu jusqu'à ma salle commune !

Je me lève lentement et le suis. Notre lente progression jusqu'à son bureau est pour moi un chemin de croix. Plus j'avance et plus je me sens proche de la sanction divine infligée par le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Je m'assois au même endroit que la veille dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la sortie.

Il prend tout son temps pour s'installer.

- Anna je vais te poser une question simple. Tu devras me répondre sans me mentir

J'acquiesce en silence. Ma gorge est trop nouée pour répondre.

- As-tu changé le futur ?

- …

Je réfléchis. Oui ou non. Ca dépend de quel futur on parle non ?

Je le regarde, son visage se fait plus dur.

- Alors ?

- Ça dépend du point de vue.

- Explique-toi Anna, réplique-t-il d'un ton sec et coupant.

Je comprends qu'éluder la question n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire. Je sens qu'il ne vaut mieux pas mentir.

- Marine ne se suicidais pas dans le futur d'avant, celui que je voyais avant de sauver Harry.

- Je vois, fait Dumbledore.

Mais je ne le sens pas convaincu. Je développe ma défense.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'il y allait avoir un chaos si on modifiait le futur d'avant, alors j'ai fait en sorte de remettre le futur comme celui d'avant.

- Et par conséquent tu as modifié le futur actuel.

- Oui, mais juste pour le rendre conforme à avant.

- C'est tout de même changer le futur, insiste-t-il sévèrement.

- Vous vouliez que je fasse comment ? Vous ne m'avez donné aucun conseil pour réparer ce que j'avais fait. Maintenant que j'ai changé les choses, dois-je rester passive, en attendant un chaos possible ou tenter de tout remettre comme avant ?

Je suis sur les nerfs. Je sais que je reporte ma culpabilité et ma responsabilité sur lui. Mais je ne suis pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire. Je veux qu'il comprenne que lui aussi a sa part de responsabilité, en m'ayant laissé dans le flou.

- Calme-toi Anna, je ne comprends plus rien à ce que tu me dis. Reprenons…

Je me force à avoir une voix calme et posée. Ce n'est pas une réussite !

- J'ai hésité entre changer ou non le futur. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le mieux à faire. Je voulais vous en parler mais vous ne pouvez rien pour moi si vous n'acceptez pas que je vous révèle ce que je vois dans mes visions !

- Je veux t'aider, mais sans en apprendre plus que je ne dois sur l'avenir. Cela ne justifie pas que tu complotes dans mon dos avec madame Pomfresh.

Je m'indigne.

- Je n'ai rien comploté du tout !

- Alors pourquoi était-elle au courant ?

- J'ai lâché par accident que quelqu'un allait se suicider. Dès que j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait entendue, j'ai arrêté de parler mais c'était trop tard.

- Pourquoi à ce moment n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?

- J'ai…Je me suis dit qu'elle ne trouverait pas qui était l'élève et qu'il était inutile de vous ennuyer avec ça.

- Tu espérais peut être qu'elle réussisse ?

- Non !

- Bien continuons. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand je t'ai convoquée hier ?

- J'ai eu peur des remontrances.

- Tu savais que de toute façon j'allais finir par savoir ce que tu avais fait.

- Oui mais… je ne sais pas… Je me suis dit que l'initiative de madame Pomfresh n'avait peut-être rien avoir avec moi.

- Tu avais surtout un autre plan pour sauver Marine.

- Non !

Cette fois-ci Albus met clairement en doute ma parole en levant un sourcil. Je sens que mon cas s'aggrave. Avec le recul, la politique de l'autruche semble un très mauvais choix.

Je tente de sauver les meubles :

- Je… Au début je n'avais pas prévu de la sauver. Puis il y a eu cette bagarre entre Harry et Peter et j'avais la potion dans la main. Je l'ai mise dans ma poche sans vraiment penser à ce que je faisais.

Il me fait signe de continuer

- Je n'avais pas vraiment en tête ce que je pouvais en faire. Mais j'ai rencontré par hasard William Fonques et j'ai pensé que c'était un signe du destin. J'ai inventé une excuse pour lui refiler la potion, du coup, ce n'était plus moi, c'était lui qui avait les choses en main. Il pouvait la sauver ou ne pas le faire. C'était au sort d'en décider.

- Il est facile de se déclarer irresponsable après avoir fait en sorte que tout se déroule conformément à vos souhaits. Tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait se passer en donnant cette potion au jeune William. Je dirais donc que le sort s'appelle surtout Anna Millan. D'ailleurs, l'avez-vous vraiment rencontré par hasard, ce jeune homme ?

- Oui ! arrêtez de remettre en doute tout ce que je dis ! C'est la pure vérité. Je ne voulais pas changer l'avenir et puis j'ai craqué. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que c'est de savoir à l'avance comment les gens vont mourir ? Quelles vont être leurs derniers mots ? Et, le pire de tout, devoir agir normalement et ne rien changer. Comment rester de marbre quand vous croisez sans arrêt de futurs assassins ou assassinés. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ?

Je suis debout. Je crie. Je pleure aussi.

- Calme toi Anna, tente de m'apaiser Dumbledore. S'énerver n'arrangera rien. Oui, malheureusement, je sais parfaitement ce que l'on ressent quand on voit les autres aller vers leur perte et se sentir impuissant. Je ne pense cependant pas que cela justifie ta désobéissance. Je te faisais confiance Anna, et ceci malgré ce que tu as fait avec Harry. Maintenant c'est fini, je ne peux plus te croire sur parole.

Je suis complètement anéantie. Je pensais qu'il me soutiendrait, qu'il me consolerait même, et non qu'il m'accuse aussi impitoyablement. Il ne pense pas une seconde à ce que je peux vivre.

Malgré mes pensées chaotiques j'essaye toujours de défendre ma cause.

- Je… Je ne vous ai pas trahi

- Tu n'es pas venue me voir quand tu as eu la langue trop longue devant madame Pomfresh. Tu ne m'as rien dit quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais liée à sa campagne anti-suicide. Et, plus grave, tu as sciemment agi pour modifier ce qui devait se passer. Dis moi maintenant pourquoi devrais-je encore te faire confiance.

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Puis j'y entrevois un peu d'espoir. S'il me demande de trouver un argument pour qu'il ait encore confiance en moi, c'est qu'il a envie de pouvoir le faire. Ça veut dire que j'ai encore l'espoir d'être pardonnée et d'être comprise.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à une réponse appropriée.

- Je n'ai pas totalement désobéi. Je veux dire, je n'ai voulu que remettre en ordre le futur tel qu'il aurait dû être.

- D'accord, c'est peut-être un cas un peu à part. Mais tu n'aurais tout de même pas dû prendre le risque de changer les choses. Comprends bien Anna, chaque initiative de ta part peut nous mener au chaos.

Je sens un espoir naître. Je dis humblement :

- Je comprends. Je croyais vraiment bien faire.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû prendre cette décision toute seule. Te rends-tu compte que la campagne de prévention de madame Pomfresh va peut être changer d'autres choses ? Il aurait fallu que nous en discutions avant.

Je profite des bonnes dispositions du directeur :

- Mais vous ne vouliez pas entendre parler du futur !

- Tu sais très bien que c'est une mauvaise excuse. Je préfère qu'on discute toi et moi plutôt que te voir jouer inconsidérément avec le futur.

- Mais j'ai eu raison, non ?

Je me suis laissée emporter. Je vois bien qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout cette dernière phrase.

- Ça je ne sais pas Anna, m'oppose-t-il. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

J'hésite, mais je crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour poser ma question.

- Vous me faites de nouveau confiance, Professeur ?

- Non, Mademoiselle.

La réponse claque dans le silence de la salle. Je crois que je n'arrive même pas à assimiler ce dernier mot. Je comprends que j'étais en train de me fourvoyer complètement sur l'apparente compréhension de Dumbledore. Je crois que c'est l'instinct qui me fait continuer cette discussion. Mon esprit est ailleurs, à quelques mètres de là.

- Pardon !

- Ne soyez pas si étonnée Miss Millan. Vous avez sciemment trahi ma confiance, il est normal que je ne vous la redonne pas si facilement.

La mon esprit revient au galop aider mon instinct.

- Mais vous-même avez admis que c'était un cas particulier.

- Les circonstances, je parlais des circonstances. Mais cela ne modifie en rien ton attitude. Tu es allée à l'encontre de tout ce que j'ai dit. Ce que tu as fait aurait pu avoir des conséquences terribles. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être le cas.

Je m'insurge. Cette fois-ci mon esprit tout comme mon instinct me disent que j'ai raison et que c'est Albus Dumbledore qui a tort. Je trouve qu'il exagère. J'ai agit avec beaucoup de prudence et toujours avec discrétion. Je suis prête à être grondée pour ce que j'ai fait mais il ne faut pas ne voir que le côté négatif. En plus, j'ai laissé le hasard décider du sort de Marine.

Je me tais cependant et continues à l'écouter.

- Je dois te punir, m'annonce-t-il. La peine prévue pour une modification volontaire du futur est le baiser du détraqueur.

Je le regarde effrayée mais quelque peu incrédule. Un moment je me demande même si je ne suis pas en train de cauchemarder. Mais je sais que c'est impossible, je ne rêve ni ne cauchemarde depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, puisque je prends des potions sans rêves.

Pendant ce temps, le directeur continue.

- Bien sûr, je ne peux pas le faire.

Ses paroles raisonnent dans ma tête : « je ne peux pas le faire». Une idée bizarre me vient alors à l'esprit, est ce qu'il ne prendrait pas un certain plaisir à m'énoncer cette sentence ?

- Je pense qu'en d'autres circonstances, je te renverrai purement et simplement de cette école.

Me renvoyer ? A ma grande surprise j'éprouve un pincement au cœur, mais très léger. En fait, je crois que cela ne me dérangerait pas. J'en ai marre de vivre ici, parmi des élèves pleins de super pouvoirs qui ne réalisent pas leurs chances. J'en ai marre de voir des trucs atroces quand je touche quelqu'un et, pardessus tout, j'en ai marre de me faire gronder par un directeur coincé qui ne peut pas imaginer ne serait-ce que changer les papiers peints des toilettes des filles de peur de changer le futur.

Albus continue imperturbablement son monologue.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela non plus car Voldemort risquerait de te trouver. Or s'il te met la main dessus, ç'en est fini de ce monde de paix. Je dois absolument te protéger de lui. Il faut donc que tu restes ici à Poudlard.

« Je dois » « il faut que » : je commence à me demander s'il ne préférerait pas que je sois morte pour ne plus avoir à se préoccuper de moi.

- Tu vas bien sûr recevoir une punition. Tu seras en retenue deux heures par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Si tu n'avais pas tes ASPIC à passer, je crois que je t'en aurais mis le double.

Deux heures par semaine de retenue ? J'essaye de voir si ça va être si terrible que cela.

- De plus…

Mon cœur se serre. Je sens que ce qui va venir va être terrible

- J'enlève 300 points à Gryffondor.

Je suis sous le choc.

- Mais… Mais on n'a que 93 points.

- Eh bien vous serez en négatif.

- Mais mes camarades vont me tuer.

- Mais non.

Je le regarde ahurie. C'est clair maintenant dans mon esprit. Il serait plus content si j'étais morte. C'est vrai ce serait si facile si « la voyante à problème » n'était plus dans ses jambes.

- Officiellement tu as fait perdre tous ces points pour avoir testé une potion interdite. Tu as été découverte avant que cela ne tourne mal, ce qui m'évite d'avoir à te livrer au Ministère.

Je me tais. Je vois seulement qu'il a tout prévu et que ma plaidoirie n'a servi à rien. M'a-t-il seulement écoutée ? Je le regarde quelques secondes puis attend la suite en silence. J'ai comme l'impression, qu'il attendait l'occasion que je me plante en beauté.

- Bien je crois que l'entrevue est finie. Ah j'oubliais, tes retenues se dérouleront les mardis soir avec Rusard. Une question ?

Je le regarde comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Il me sort tout un baratin pour finir par me punir « comme il se doit ». Je crois que j'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis masochiste ou bien à bout mais j'ose poser la question qui me turlupine depuis de nombreux mois.

- Oui, une seule chose. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour moi, après l'école.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment pour en parler.

Il élude ma question. Il ne veut pas m'en parler. Je croyais avoir touché le fond.La scène qui vient de se dérouler présage de la suite.

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser partir librement après mon diplôme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne le prends pas comme une privation de liberté, mais une protection. Je sais que c'est difficile mais prends les choses du bon coté. Je suis certain que tu pourras trouver des choses passionnantes à faire ici. Tu pourrais être professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. L'actuel titulaire du poste aimerait prendre sa retraite.

- Vous avez tout planifié…

Je suis horrifiée devant cette constatation. Albus se veut conciliant.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'est qu'une proposition, tu restes libre de choisir toi-même, ce qui est le plus sûr pour toi.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mardi prochain c'est ça ? Je vais où ?

- Ne le prends pas comme ça…

Je m'écrie en me levant

- Je le prends comme je veux ! Maintenant, pourriez me libérer pour que j'aie au moins la dignité de ne pas pleurer devant vous ? Quand et où ?

Il me regarde un peu triste de n'avoir pas su me convaincre. Il hésite et me répond :

- Bureau de monsieur Rusard. 20 heures.

J'acquiesce, me lève et sort. Je pleure à chaude larme. Je me dissimule dans un renfoncement et attends que ça passe.

Ca ne passe pas. Je hoquette, je renifle, je repense à l'entretien et je pleure à nouveau. Au bout d'un certain temps je me force à ne plus pleurer. J'essuie mes larmes. Je n'ai plus de mouchoirs. Je pars donc à la recherche de toilettes que je trouve, pas très loin d'ici. Elles possèdent des distributeurs de mouchoirs. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu de mouchoir dans les toilettes avant. Comme si ces toilettes étaient faites pour les élèves sortant du bureau du directeur.

Cette pensée me fait sourire. Je me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage et ose me regarder dans le miroir. Je ne suis pas belle à voir. Déjà que d'habitude ce n'est pas génial ! Je pousse loin de moi cette dernière pensée. Cet entretien m'a assez démoralisée.

En me regardant dans le miroir, peu à peu mon désespoir se transforme en colère froide. Comment un homme aussi doué que Dumbledore peut-il aussi mal me comprendre ? Pourquoi comprend-il tout le monde sauf moi. Même Harry, il sait mieux s'en occuper. Pourtant moi je ne fais pas d'histoires comme lui !

Je suis très énervée. Ma colère est un monstre qui grandit de secondes en secondes. Je crois que c'est le cumul de la fatigue ou bien des non-dits depuis ces nombreuses années. Mais aujourd'hui ç'en est trop. Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Soudain, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Cette entrevue m'a remis les idées claires. J'étais vraiment aveugle.

Je me refais un visage passe-partout avec beaucoup de difficultés puis me décide à agir. Ma colère me motive. Je me dirige rageusement vers ma salle commune.

Juste avant d'y rentrer, je me calme. Je reste guidée par ma colère mais si une personne comprend ce que je fais, ma lâcheté prendra le dessus. Et ça je ne le veux pas. Je respire un bon coup. Il ne faut pas que les élèves me suspectent de quoique ce soit.

Je rentre comme si de rien n'était. Enfin j'essaye. Heureusement pour moi c'est la cohue et certains hurlent.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas avoir – 207 points !

- Arrête de crier Albert, j'en sais rien moi non plus.

Sans cette diversion, je pense que je n'aurais pas été très discrète. Mon visage doit être criant de tristesse et de révolte en même temps. Curieux mélange.

Je presque fini de traverser la salle, lorsque Lily m'apostrophe.

- Anna, tu as vu, on est en négatif.

Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voie mon visage. Je lui réponds le plus neutrement possible.

- Oui je vois.

Je continue à me diriger vers les escaliers. Lily me rattrape.

- Attends, tu n'as pas l'air surpri…

Lily s'arrête. Elle vient sûrement de remarquer mes yeux rouges, à moins que ce soit mon air défait.

- Anna, tu as pleuré ?

Je me dégage et monte les escaliers. Lily me retient par la manche. Je la fixe sans rien dire. Elle enlève sa main de ma manche avec délicatesse. Je me retourne pour continuer ma montée.

- Attends, ne me dit pas que c'est toi ?

Cette fois-ci je réponds avec hargne.

- Dis-le plus fort, personne n'a entendu.

Lily me regarde surprise, et j'ai honte de ma réaction. Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Je lance quand même, pour me faire pardonner, un « désolé ». Ça semble la motiver à me questionner d'avantage

- Anna qu'est ce que tu as fait pour faire perdre 300 points à Gryffondor ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Cette fois-ci je ne regrette pas ma froideur. Lily ne s'intéresse qu'aux points perdus, sans songer à me consoler. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde pourri qui aurait l'obligeance de compatir plutôt que de m'accuser ?

J'arrive dans la chambre. Lily m'a suivie. Nous sommes seules. Je commence à me diriger vers mon lit quand je réalise que je ne peux pas faire faire mes bagages rapidement toute seule. Je me retourne pour voir Lily qui me dévisage.

- Lily j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Elle est méfiante et son ton est sec. C'est assez normal.

- J'ai des problèmes et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

Lily s'inquiète enfin pour moi.

- Anna qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, je…

- N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation. Je veux savoir. Sinon je ne t'aide pas.

Je crois que son chantage est de bonne guerre.

- Ecoute j'ai été renvoyée pour une semaine.

C'est un joli mensonge mais je le dis sans l'once d'une hésitation.

- Quoi !

Lily s'assoit sur le lit le plus proche. J'en profite pour faire ma requête.

- J'ai besoin que tu utilises ta magie pour faire mes valises en vitesse.

Elle me regarde un instant complètement éberluée. Je sens qu'il faut que je la ménage d'avantage. Je prends donc un ton patient.

- Ecoute Lily, j'ai de gros problèmes que je ne peux t'expliquer maintenant, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides à partir le plus rapidement possible. Je ne veux pas que les autres me voient partir.

Elle précipite toutes mes affaires dans ma malle puis réduit cette dernière en silence. Elle se contente de me regarder. Je réalise que j'ai encore besoin de ses services. Je m'apprête à lui demander encore son aide lorsqu'elle me demande, d'un air concerné et inquiet.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour motiver un renvoi, Anna ?

Je pense qu'il faut que je lui réponde. Mais je n'ai pas trop le temps. J'essaye de résumer l'important :

- J'ai agit selon ma conscience Lily. Je te jure que tout ce que tu pourras entendre est faux.

- Qu'est ce que je pourrais entendre ?

Les choses se compliquent et je ne veux pas perdre du temps.

- Lily tu pourrais m'accompagner jusqu'aux portes du château pour redonner à mes bagages leur taille normale ?

Je commence à sortir de la chambre.

- Attends. Tu ne veux rien me dire, ok. Mais saches que j'en ai marre de tous ces secrets. Je croyais qu'on était amies, de vraies amies.

Je la regarde un instant, elle est toujours dans la chambre. Je comprends qu'elle besoin de davantage d'explications. Je perds donc un peu de temps.

- Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas dire, même à sa meilleure amie…

Elle me coupe.

- Meilleure amie ?

Je réponds sans hésiter :

- Bien sûr Lily. Tu es même l'unique personne que je considère mon amie.

Elle me serre spontanément dans les bras, mettant sa peau en contact avec la mienne.

_Non !_

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

_Pourquoi ils font ça James ?_

_On ne leur a rien fait._

Lily me libère très rapidement.

- Excuse-moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas…

Je la regarde un instant et la prend moi-même dans mes bras, en faisant attention cette fois-ci à ne pas toucher sa peau. Elle est surprise. Malheureusement elle bouge nous sommes de nouveau en contact. Je décide de ne pas m'écarter. Peut être est-ce la dernière fois que je vois Lily. Je veux garder cette étreinte en souvenir.

Je vois ce qui va arriver à la prochaine sortie Pré-au-Lard mais je la garde tout contre moi malgré l'horreur. J'ai besoin de cette étreinte.

A la fin de ma vision je lui souris et me sépare d'elle.

- Tu sais Lily il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Il y a des gens qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Nous, on est faites pour être amie pour la vie.

Elle me sourit.

- Allez maintenant il faut que j'y aille, avant que tout le monde sache.

Elle acquiesce sans trop comprendre ce que je veux dire.

Nous sortons facilement et personne ne se rend compte de notre passage. Lorsque nous sommes sur le point de sortir du château je me retourne vers Lily.

- Tu peux les agrandir, s'il te plait ? Je vais faire le reste du chemin toute seule.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui je préfère.

Elle ré-agrandit mes bagages. Je ne préfère pas m'attarder

- Bon, ben à dans une semaine

- Oui. Tu m'expliqueras quand tu rentreras ? Je te promets de ne pas croire ce qu'on me dira.

- D'accord répond-je faiblement sous le coup de l'émotion.

J'ai menti à mon unique amie. Une amie tellement conciliante, tellement merveilleuse. J'espère que ce que je fais vaut le coup.

t

Je me détourne de Lily. J'ai trop peur de pleurer. J'emprunte la sortie.

Seulement, dans le parc, je fais une rencontre inattendue : Sirius.

- Tu vas où comme cela ?

Je décide de ne pas me laisser faire. Quelques pas encore et je serais enfin libre.

- Fous-moi la paix, Sirius, j'attaque tout de suite. Je te rappelle que tu as promis à James de me laisser tranquille.

- Oui mais là, c'est un cas à part, réplique-t-il avec un mauvais sourire.

Je cherche un moyen de détourner son attention de moi.

- Et puis, ils sont où tes amis ?

- Dans la salle commune, en train de se demander comment quelqu'un a pu faire perdre 300 points à Gryffondor.

- Eh bien, va les rejoindre.

Je tente de le contourner, mais Sirius se met devant moi.

- Le problème vois-tu, c'est qu'ils ne me croyaient pas quand je leur disais que c'est toi qui as fait perdre tous ces points.

Je le regarde surprise.

- Je vous ai entendues, toi et Lily. Dis donc, elle t'a dit "à dans une semaine". Pourquoi ?

- J'ai été renvoyée temporairement par le directeur pour avoir fait une potion interdite, je lui dis, me conformant à la version officielle. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer…

- Eh bien vois-tu, je voudrais bien, mais il y a un truc qui cloche. J'ai fais beaucoup de bêtises et jamais Albus Dumbledore ne s'est déplacé en personne pour venir me chercher. Et pourtant, moi aussi j'en ai fait des potions dangereuses.

- Eh bien c'est que tu as été plus discret que moi et qu'il y a du favoritisme. Maintenant laisse moi passer.

- Non !

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me retenir et l'autre sur mon poignet pour m'empêcher de le repousser.

Je vois défiler devant moi sa journée à Pré-au-Lard.

o00o

_- Hey! les mecs on va s'acheter des bonbecs ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ? Mais après on prend une bièraubeurre._

o00o

- Avant, je veux savoir pourquoi tu mens ? dis la voix pour moi lointaine de Sirius

- Lâche-moi, Sirius !

o00o

_Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est trop silencieux ?_

o00o

- Pourquoi tu fuis l'école.

Je le regarde surprise

- J'avais raison, jubile-t-il. Je le savais. !

Je comprends que je me suis trahie moi-même. Sirius ne savait pas que je fuguais. Qu'elle idiote je fais !

o00o

_Des mangemorts !_

o00o

- Pourquoi tu veux partir de Poudlard ?

- Laisse-moi, Sirius et lâche-moi

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies répondu, insiste-t-il, tenace.

Je me débat mais n'arrive pas à lui faire lâcher prise.

o00o

_Remus où est Peter ? Où est James ?_

o00o

Je pleure maintenant

- Si tu crois que pleurer va me faire changer d'avis…

o00o

_- J'ai trouvé Peter !_

o00o

Ma voix est faible.

- Sirius, je t'en prie.

Je suis à bout.

- Non, répond-il froidement.

o00o

_- Peter ça va ? Tu sais où est James ?_

o00o

Ma voix se fait plus dure, plus colérique.

- Sirius, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille

- Parce que je veux savoir !

o00o

_Peter ? Ca va ? Tu ne dis rien !_

o00o

Je deviens agressive.

- Savoir quoi Sirius ? Hein ? Savoir quoi ?

Il me regarde fermement

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

o00o

_Peter qu'est ce que tu tiens ? Répond, bon sang, au lieu de pleurer. Qu'est ce que tu tiens ?_

o00o

Voir des visions en continu me fatigue et accroît mon énervement. J'explose

- Pourquoi tu ne me fous pas la paix ? Hein ? Est-ce que moi je te demande pourquoi tu as fugué de chez tes parents ? Pourquoi durant tes quatre premières rentrées à Poudlard tu avais des ecchymoses cachées par des potions à base de Sombral, pourquoi tu te venges sans arrêt sur Severus ou Bellatrix, pourquoi tu es allé supplier le père de James pour qu'il t'accepte chez lui ? "Monsieur Potter je vous en prie, je ferai tout, je suis prêt à être un elfe de maison s'il le faut mais ne me renvoyez pas chez moi !"

- Arrête.

- Maintenant, c'est toi qui veut arrêter ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Sirius.

o00o

_Peter répond- moi tu me fais peur !_

o00o

Sirius commence à desserrer sa poigne. Il lâche mon épaule, mais tient toujours fermement mon poignet.

- Comment … Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- On se ressemble un peu tu sais. Tous les deux on veut fuir un endroit qu'on déteste : toi la maison des Black, et moi… Poudlard. Toi tu as réussi. Moi je suis là.

Je laisse un petit temps puis reprends

- Je veux partir Sirius. Je dois partir.

Je me dégage de son emprise. Sirius me regarde incrédule.

- Mais Poudlard c'est le paradis !

- Pour moi c'est l'enfer, Sirius. Je dois partir.

J'esquisse un pas mais Sirius est, une fois de plus, plus rapide que moi. Et une fois de plus, sa main entre en contact avec mon poignet.

o00o

_Oh Merlin ! Elle est morte…_

o00o

Je regarde férocement Sirius. Il ne me lâche pas mais me parle presque gentiment.

- Attends ! Parle en à Albus Dumbledore, il…

- Albus me préfèrerait morte Sirius, ça lui arrangerait de nombreux problèmes. Il a un trop grand cœur pour le faire, alors il me garde dans cette enceinte de l'école…

- Je ne comprends pas

o00o

_Elle est morte…_

o00o

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Sirius. Pour la dernière fois, lâche-moi, et laisse-moi partir. C'est ma seule chance de quitter ce lieu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il me tiend toujours mais je sens sa main trembler. Ma voix n'est plus qu'une complainte

- Laisse moi vivre…

Il me lâche enfin. Je le regarde un instant pour voir s'il a définitivement renoncé à se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Il ne semble pas dans son assiette. J'acquiesce distraitement pour le remercier. Je reprends mes bagages et sors de l'enceinte de l'école.

Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux plus revoir Poudlard de toute ma vie.

ooo

Après, tout va à vive allure. Les deux heures de train depuis Pré-au-Lard, puis le métro et enfin le bus pour aller chez moi. C'est fou comme la liberté à bon goût.

Durant le trajet je réfléchis, il faut que je convainque mes parents de partir avec moi, partir loin d'ici. Oui, c'est une fuite, mais tant pis, au moins je serais heureuse.

Je me retrouve un peu idiote devant chez moi, quand je me rends compte que mes parents et mon frère ne sont pas là et que je n'ai pas les clés. Je m'assois sur le perron et j'attends.

Mon frère arrive une demi-heure plus tard. Il me regarde, surpris.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai quelques vacances impromptues. Et pour ce qui est du perron je n'ai pas les clefs.

Il n'insiste pas et ouvre la porte.

- Tu es là pour combien de temps ?

- Une semaine pour l'instant.

- Pour l'instant ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe chez vous. C'est le Tu-Sais-Qui qui a gagné ?

- Non pas encore.

Je sais qu'il me pose ces questions par pure politesse. Avant mes dix ans nous n'étions pas très proche malgré le fait que je n'avais que 2 ans de plus. Mon départ pour Poudlard nous a complètement séparé. Il était jaloux de mes pouvoirs et moi j'ai été jalouse de sa vie paisible. Depuis, nous n'avons jamais beaucoup communiqué.

- Hum, alors pourquoi es-tu rentrée ?

- Et bien, il y quelques problèmes en ce moment à l'école. Ils l'ont fermé temporairement.

- T'as de la chance, nous ils s'arrangent toujours pour qu'on ait cours.

Petit silence…

- Bon j'ai des trucs à faire. Papa et maman devraient arriver dans une heure, ils font les courses.

Je prends mes bagages et je vais dans ma chambre. J'aime ma chambre. Je m'y sens en sécurité.

Mes parents arrivent une heure plus tard.

- Bonjour ma chérie, commence mon père.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? continue ma mère.

- Hum mon école a un petit problème technique, ce qui fait qu'on a une semaine de vacances.

- Et bien ils auraient pu nous prévenir, commente mon père

- Dire que nous n'étions même pas là pour ton arrivée, regrette ma mère. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas envoyé un hibou ?

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise.

- C'est malin, dit mon père, d'un ton bourru.

Il me passe sa main dans mes cheveux et repart vers la voiture pour décharger les courses. Ma mère me fait deux bises sonores.

- Allez ! aide-nous à défaire les courses. Je te ferais ensuite un gâteau de bienvenue.

Je souris. Les gâteaux de ma mère sont réputés dans tout le quartier. D'ailleurs je soupçonne certains de ne venir nous voir que pour ça. Ma mère est ravie de voir que ces gâteaux rendent heureux ceux qui en mangent.

Je passe ma fin d'après midi à manger du gâteau au chocolat devant la télé.

J'aime faire comme si rien ne s'était passé à l'école. A la télé il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Des histoires d'héritages et un meurtre qu'il faut élucider. Rien de bien captivant, mais c'est ce que je recherche. Je veux être normale. Etre en sécurité.

Le soir nous mangeons en famille. Comme cela m'avait manqué ! J'aime tellement voir mon frère râler sur l'existence même des légumes que ma mère nous a préparés. Ma mère essaye de le persuader que c'est bon pour lui et mon père dévore goulûment ce que ma mère a préparé. C'est tout un spectacle. Je dois cependant leur expliquer en détail le pourquoi du comment sur ma présence ici. J'invente une panne magique dans le château, ce qui rend celui-ci dangereux. Ma mère rouspète sur les consignes de sécurité magique qui ne doivent pas être bien conséquente dans le monde magique et mon père essaye de la rassurer. Mon frère, pendant ce temps là, mange sans état d'âme le reste du gâteau au chocolat.

J'aide à faire la vaisselle pendant que mon frère fait ses devoirs. Après, comme si ma présence était tout à fait normale, mes parents vont regarder les informations. Je m'assois à coté d'eux savourant leur présence. Puis nous regardons un film. Rien de bien captivant là encore, mais la soirée est exactement ce que je désire.

Je vais me coucher me sentant comme au paradis. Plus de tracas, plus d'ennuis, juste être près des personnes que j'aime et qui m'aiment.

Fini

Je remercie Alixe pour tout son travail et son aide.

J'admets être un peu en retard (je sais ça fait une semaine) mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateurs.

Sinon je vous souhaitemes meilleurs voeux et une bonne année.

voili, voilou, voilà.

A dans deux semaines.

A dans deux semaines


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Où je retourne à la case départ

Le lendemain matin lorsque je descend j'entend mes parents discuter avec animation. Je rentre dans la cuisine. Ils me regardent bizarrement.

- Anna, pourquoi avons-nous reçu une lettre de ton directeur qui nous demande si tu es là ?

Moi je savais que ce paradis ne serait qu'éphémère. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps c'est tout.

- Je suis partie de l'école sans son accord, suis-je obligée d'avouer.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? s'exclament mes parents en même temps.

- Par ce que j'en ai marre d'être là bas.

- Mais pourquoi Anna , demande ma mère d'un ton radouci.

- Je… J'en peux plus. Je vois des choses tellement horribles. Dès que je touche quelqu'un je vois sa mort ou bien celle de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est terrible de savoir à l'avance qui va mourir et de faire comme si de rien n'était. En plus, comme je n'ai aucun autre pouvoir, tous les autres élèves croient que je suis cracmol Ils ne m'aiment pas, le directeur n'arrête pas de me dire de ne pas changer le futur, mais moi je n'y arrive pas…

J'éclate en sanglots. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras et je goûte au réconfort d'un contact sans contrepartie. Il n'y a qu'avec les sorciers que j'ai des visions.

Lorsque je suis calmée, mon père passe sa main dans mes cheveux, d'un geste affectueux.

- Anna, le professeur Dumbledore dit que tu as changé l'avenir ?

- Oui

- Tu veux bien nous expliquer ?

- J'ai essayé de sauver beaucoup de personnes, en ramenant du futur quelqu'un d'important…mais ça été une erreur. Ensuite, j'ai sauvé la vie d'une fille qui ne serait pas morte si je n'avais pas agi la première fois.

- Du futur ? C'est possible ? s'étonne mon, père.

- Oui, mais c'est dangereux. Je ne recommencerais pas.

- Comment ça dangereux ? s'inquiète ma mère

- Attend mimou, une chose à la fois, insiste mon père. On a le droit d'aller chercher des gens dans le futur ? Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des ennuis ?

- Que ma fille ait pris des risque sans nous en parler me paraît plus important, s'insurge ma mère, avant de réaliser ce que mon père a dit.

Ils me regardent maintenant tous les deux, attendant que je réponde. J'avoue avec répugnance :

- Théoriquement, cela peut aller jusqu'à une condamnation au baiser des Détraqueurs.

Voyant leur réaction disproportionnée, j'ajoute tout de suite :

- Mais personne n'est au courant et mon directeur m'a promis de me protéger.

- Et ceux que tu as sauvé, demande mon père qui ne perds jamais ses capacité de raisonnement, même quand il est bouleversé.

- Je ne risque rien. Marine n'est pas au courant et Harry… Dumbledore a plein de raison de le faire taire. Il lui a déjà jeté un sort pour cela.

Au moment où je prononce ces paroles je sais que c'est une erreur

- Ca veut dire reprend très lentement mon père qu'il a essayé d'en parler ?

- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, il a sûrement pensé à tout.

Involontairement, j'ai terminé cette phrase sur un ton agressif, l'évocation de Dumbledore évoquant pour moi des souvenirs pénibles.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, me reprend sèchement mon père.

Je baisse les yeux.

- Donc grâce à ton directeur, Albus Dumbledore, il ne va rien t'arriver.

Je confirme de la tête.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'es enfuie, s'énerve mon père. Il te protège, il affirme que tu es en danger hors de l'école et tu t'en va sans le prévenir ? Mais que cherches-tu à la fin ?

Je pleure de nouveau. Ma mère s'interpose.

- Arrête, chéri !

Mon père va s'asseoir pour se calmer. Ma mère prend le relais.

- Pourquoi es tu partie, Anna ? Nous voulons juste comprendre.

Je me sens misérable.

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est trop dur là-bas.- Mais c'est ta sécurité qui est en jeux, insiste ma mère.

C'est le moment e dire ce que je veux leur proposer depuis longtemps.

- On ne pourrait pas déménager ?

- Déménager ? répond ma mère, en hoquetant

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, me contrecarre mon père

Je me rebelle:

- Mais ce n'est pas des bêtises. Il suffit de partir, on peut aller en Amérique il parait qu'on peut tout recommencer là bas. Tu vends la maison et…

- ARRÊTE !

Je m'arrête aussitôt. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que mon père élève la voix.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- C'est vrai ma chérie on ne peut pas déménager comme cela, pense à ton frère !

Je persiste.

- Je suis sûr que c'est faisable.

- Non et tu le sais, tranche mon père. Cette discussion n'a d'ailleurs aucun sens. Tu vas retourner à Poudlard parce que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire : pour ta sécurité mais aussi parce que tu dois arrêter de fuir. Anna tu sais que retourner à Poudlard est la meilleure des choses. Accepte le. Ton directeur est un grand sorcier et s'il dit que tu es mieux la bas, c'est qu'il a raison. Pour l'instant il ne nous a jamais déçu et a toujours agit pour ton bien. On ne connaît pas tout à ton monde Anna, mais je sais qu'on peut avoir confiance en ce Dumbledore.

Comprenant qu'ils ne changeront pas d'avis, je baisse la tête de déception.

- Chérie si on te dit ça c'est parce qu'on t'aime, affirme doucement ma mère.

Moi je sais que c'est la fin d'un rêve, un rêve rempli d'espoirs qui me permettait de vivre.

J'essuie mes larmes et je quitte lentement la cuisine pour aller faire ma valise, laissant mes parents dans l'illusion qu'il m'ont fait entendre raison. En sortant de la cuisine je découvre avec surprise que mon frère est là.

Il me murmure alors une vérité profonde :

- Le plus important c'est d'être heureux. Les parents ont tort. Toi seule sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Même ce Dumbledore aussi fort soit il, ne peut pas savoir à ta place.

Je souris tristement. C'est la première fois que mon frère et moi sommes si proches. Il rends mon sourire, avec un peu de condescendance puis repart aussitôt dans sa chambre.

Je monte dans la mienne, pensant combien il est douloureux de constater que mes parents ne m'ont pas comprise. Si mon frère a pu le faire, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Dans le fond, je n'ai trouvée en mes parents qu'une réplique d'Albus Dumbledore. Je me sens abominablement déçue.

Une fois ma valise terminée je m'assoie sur mon lit et attends. Ça ne devrait pas être long. Albus Dumbledore va sûrement se précipiter pour me récupérer. On frappe à ma porte. Ce n'est que ma mère.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je lui mens. De toute façon c'est ce qu'elle veut entendre.

- Oui

- Tu comprends n'est ce pas ?

- Oui

- Tu ne nous en veux pas ?

- Non

- Bien ! Je suis rassurée. Tu sais que nous t'aimons ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Là je me force à faire un sourire. Je suppose qu'elle en a besoin pour ne pas se rendre coupable de mon emprisonnement à Poudlard. Elle me prend dans ses bras. Glacée, je réalise que cela ne me donne pas le réconfort habituel. Je ressens cette absence comme une perte immense.

Il est prévu que le directeur vienne me chercher après le dîner. Le reste de ma journée est triste au possible. Je reste dans ma chambre et regarde la télévision. Mon frère me rejoint après le déjeuner. Nous ne parlons pas. Il reste simplement à coté de moi. Au cours du dîner. Personne ne parle. Je constate avec ironie que ma mère m'a fait mon repas préféré : lasagne et gâteau au chocolat. On dirait presque que c'est mon dernier repas, comme le repas du condamné.

Albus est ponctuel. Mes parents m'étreignent pour me dire au revoir, mais je sens qu'une période de ma vie a pris fin aujourd'hui.

Mon frère qui est assis sur l'escalier, me regarde simplement. C'est mieux ainsi. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons ce sera sûrement pire qu'aujourd'hui.

Il est temps de partir. Pendant que Dumbledore miniaturise mes bagages, ma mère me reprend dans ses bras et me chuchote

- Si vraiment ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à revenir.

Je réponds durement :

- Trop tard, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois,.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je touche la petite boite à musique en forme de carrousel que me tend Dumbledore. Nous arrivons directement dans son bureau.

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir pour rejoindre ma salle commune, Albus me précise :

- Si quelqu'un vous demande, vous êtes partie voir une tante malade ce week-end.

Il hésite un instant puis rajoute.

- J'espère que vous ne voudrez pas tenter quelque chose d'hasardeux ?

Je rie douloureusement et intérieurement de sa tentative d'approche. Je le rassure.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pourriez vous ragrandir mes bagages ?

Il ne s'exécute pas immédiatement. Il semble vouloir me dire autre chose :

- Anna, je… Depuis que je suis directeur de Poudlard, j'ai toujours essayé de faire de mon mieux pour chaque élève de cette école. Seulement avec toi, c'est différent. Je suis conscient que je n'arrive pas à t'aider autant que je le devrais… Anna, je suis désolé.

Ces paroles me bouleversent car je les sens sincères. Je me rends compte à cet instant que je ne lui en veux pas de jouer son rôle de directeur/protecteur. Non, ce qui me rend folle c'est justement son incapacité à m'aider. Pourquoi arrive-t-il à aider tout le monde sauf moi ? Pourquoi ? Je lui en veux de cette injustice même s'il n'en est sûrement même pas responsable. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi sévère avec lui, mais lui pardonner est trop dur pour l'instant.

Dès qu'il a ré-agrandit mes bagages, je redescend dans ma salle commune.

Il est neuf heure, ce dimanche soir, ce qui fait qu'elle est encore bondée. Je peste intérieurement contre le directeur et pense avec une mauvaise foi incroyable: « Je suis sure qu'il l'a fait exprès. »

Dès mon entrée, les discussions s'arrêtent, alors que chacun me regarde. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et me dirige vers l'escalier menant à ma chambre. Un cinquième année se met en travers de mon chemin. Il me touche je le vois blessé en train d'hurler à la mort. J'enlève sa main en vitesse d'un mouvement vif. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces visions ce soir.

- Ne me touche pas. !

Cela ne semble pas l'impressionner. Il faut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de monde dans cette salle. J'en vois même qui redescendent de leurs chambres pour ne pas manquer le spectacle.

Espèces de charognards.

Je remarque du coin de l'oeil que les maraudeurs sont là aussi, et que Harry semble de nouveau avec eux.

Mon contradicteur me demande :

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait exactement pour nous faire perdre autant de points ?

Une seule phrase me vient à l'esprit

- Heureux est l'ignorant, car au moins il ne connaîtra jamais les malheurs du monde.

Tous me regarde un instant éberlués. Visiblement, la bible n'est pas le livre de chevet des sorciers. La brute s'apprête à me bousculer. Je m'apprête à recevoir de nouveau une vision. Je ferme les yeux. Seulement rien ne vient. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Sirius est devant moi. Il s'est interposé.

- Arrête. Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

- Mais…

L'intervention de Sirius provoque une surprise générale . James et Harry se sont levés et me sévisagent d'un même air indéchiffrable qui accentue leur ressemblance. Peter et Remus se sont rapprochés de Sirius pour être prêt à l'aider … ou l'arrêter. Indifférent à l'émoi général, Sirius me fixe de son regard intense.

Il constate plus qu'il me demande :

- Tu es revenue.

Une seule réponse s'impose à moi

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas réussi, conclut-il doucement.

Je souris devant sa perspicacité. Je crois que c'est la première fois de la journée que mon sourire n'est pas triste ou peut-être l'est-il quand même.

- Il faut croire que tu es plus chanceux que moi Sirius.

Dans le silence qui suit, il me semble trouver plus de compréhension que dans l'étreinte affectueuse de mes parents. Je me détourne :

- Je suis fatiguée je vais me coucher.

Cette fois-ci, personne ne tente de m'empêcher d'atteindre la porte de dortoirs.

- Eh Anna.

C'est Sirius.

- Bonne nuit

Je suis sur le point de lu répondre que les potions de Pompom veille sur mon sommeil depuis ma première année ici, mais je me rappelle que je suis dans la salle commune.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Sirius.

Dans la chambre, Lily et notre camarade Mary Tempis semblent dormir.

Je regarde indécise, le lit de Lily. Il me semble que je lui dois une explication. Mais cela peut attendre demain.

- Tu sais, tu devrais lui parler.

C'est Mary. Je lui demande avec un soupçon de hargne :

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Mary ne se formalise pas de mon ton.

- Je dis que tu devrais parler à Lily. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait et je ne veux pas le savoir mais elle semble très en colère mais je pense surtout qu'elle et très malheureuse.

Je la regarde un instant pour la jauger. Je secoue la tête, je deviens trop parano. Mary a toujours été très correcte avec moi. C'est une fille droite elle ne me mentirait pas. Elle essaie d'être gentille, tout comme l'a été Sirius Je ne dois pas passer ma mauvaise humeur sur le peu de personnes qui tentent de m'aider.

- Vraiment ? je lui demande incertaine.

Son expression est sans concession.

- Je vais aller faire un tour dans la chambre d'à coté et m'arranger pour que personne n'entre dans la chambre… répond elle en mettant ses paroles à exécution.

Je vais me poster sur le bord du lit de Lily.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Lily se retourne sur son lit et s'assoit.

- Lily je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette question me déstabilise, surtout que Lily est très calme.

- Et bien euh…

- Pour m'avoir trompée ?

- Euh oui

- Pour m'avoir mentit ?

- Euh oui.

- Pour m'avoir trahie ?

- Non je euh oui.

- Non je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'excuses.

Sur ces mots, Lily se rallonge et se couche en me tournant le dos..

Je commence à paniquer, j'ai peur de la perdre. Pas elle, j'ai déjà perdu tellement de chose, aujourd'hui, pas elle.

Alors comme si un verrou avait cédé, je commence alors à lui raconter mon histoire. Sans lui nommer, je lui avoue que j'ai un don particulier. Je lui explique l'arrivée de Dumbledore chez mes parents à l'âge de 11 ans. Comment il nous a expliqué à moi et à ma famille que j'étais différente, que ce don était dangereux s'il n'était pas contrôlé et surtout gardé secret. Je devais aller avec lui dans un château dénommé Poudlard pour ma propre sécurité. Je lui explique qu'en aucun cas, je ne dois utiliser mon don, que ce pouvoir est lié au contact corporel avec les gens et que c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas être touché. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu d'amis, sauf elle bien entendu qui a su « m'apprivoiser ». Je lui avoue que Harry a découvert mon don et en a subit les effets. Que pour cette raison, il a été obligé de rester dans ce château lui aussi. Je lui parle alors de ma dispute avec Albus Dumbledore il y a quelques jours. Et enfin de ma fugue. Je termine en pleurant, en lui disant que tout cela m'a pesé.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Elle me prend dans ses bras, tout en évitant de me toucher directement et me console. Son contact me fait du bien. Je me persuade que je ne suis pas aussi malheureuse que je le dis à Poudlard, car j'ai au moins Lily.

Après ces chaleureuses étreintes, Lily me pose un millier de questions. Nous discutons de mes agissements passés. Mes réponses semblent beaucoup éclairer Lily. Cependant à un moment la question inévitable est posée :

- C'est quoi ton don Anna ?

Alors je regarde avec un serrement de cœur Lily et lui répond :

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Lily. Je t'ai dit beaucoup de choses ce soir Lily, mais ça je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est trop dangereux pour toi, moi et tout le monde.

J'attends avec anxiété sa réaction. Elle grimace. Des larmes me reviennent. Cependant, voyant ma réaction, Lily s'empresse de me rassurer.

- Je comprends Anna, et je suppose que tu me le dirais si tu pouvais. Je… Je suis déjà heureuse que tu m'es dis tout ça !

Elle termine sa phrase par un magnifique sourire, qui balaye mes dernières craintes. Maintenant que je suis rassurée vis-à-vis de Lily, j'ose moi aussi lui demander une question qui me taraude :

- Lily comment ont réagit les autres ?

Elle ne semble pas très encline à m'en faire part. J'essaye donc de changer de sujet. Je me rappelle ma vision de James et Sirius sur sa rupture avec Nina.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important pendant mon absence.

- Eh bien Mathieu Farfalle, un serdaigle de 6ème année a eu une proposition pour travailler au Potaufeu à sa sortie de Poudlard. C'est un laboratoire prestigieux qui fait des recherches médicales

Je me rappelle soudain que Mathieu Farfalle va trouver un remède pour les lycanthropes d'ici quelques années. Grâce à sa découverte, les loups-garous pourront échapper aux transformations. Je me reprends.

- Et sinon rien d'autres ?

- Non je ne vois pas. Enfin si, il y a bien James Potter qui n'est plus avec Nina, mais bon ce n'est pas très important.

Je souris davantage et lance amusée :

- Ah bon ?

- Oui il parait que c'est Nina qui a rompu parce que Sirius lui pourrissait la vie. Bon, on s'en fiche et il est temps de dormir, tu ne crois pas ?

Je lui obéis et me couche, mais pas avant d'avoir vu un sourire rempli d'amitié de la part de Lily.

o

Le lendemain matin, je suis décidée à avoir une semaine normale, mais dès le petit déjeuner, je me rends compte que mon souhait ne se réalisera pas.. A peine assise dans la Grande Salle, je suis harcelée par des élèves de Poufsouffle (qui avait dit qu'ils étaient amicaux ?) et quelques Serdaigles (ils ne sont pas sensés travailler ceux-là ?). Même les Serpentards s'y mettent en venant me féliciter d'avoir fait perdre autant de point pour ma maison. Je regarde effarée cette procession qui n'a pour but que d'énerver d'avantage mes condisciples, qui n'en n'ont hélas pas besoin, ma popularité n'ayant jamais été aussi basse.

J'entends de nombreux commentaires plus ou moins outranciers à mon sujet. Je préfère les ignorés même si chacun d'eux sont des lames de rasoirs qui me vont droit au cœur. Je m'imagine maintenant telle une cible à fléchette avec les élèves de Poudlard qui sont envoyés en l'air comme des missiles. La scène ne suffit pas à m'occuper l'esprit. J'entends encore les remarques acerbes.

Puis le silence se fait autour de moi, car Pompom vient de s'arrêter juste derrière mon banc. Nous la regardons tous un peu surpris, l'infirmière quittant rarement son domaine. Je me demande avec désespoir qu'elle tuile va me tomber dessus.

-Bonjour Miss Millan.

Je commence à penser à un plan pour me ratatiner d'avantage. Franchement si elle avait quelque chose a dire elle ne pouvait pas le faire autre part que dans la grande salle devant tout le monde ? Pourquoi tout ce qui est possible et inimaginable me tombe dessus depuis une semaine ? Pourquoi j'ai été tranquille pendant 6 ans et maintenant on ne veut plus me laisser tranquille. En fait ce que je me demande le plus c'est : pourquoi moi ?

Pompom a un visage très sérieux. Elle semble hésiter. Elle regarde en direction de la table des professeurs. Je note que Dumbledore la regarde, et qu'il ne paraît pas ravi. Cela ne me rassure pas.

D'un coup mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Et si elle révélait tout ? Non impossible Albus Dumbledore l'en empêcherait. Je me retourne vers le directeur et constate qu'il semble vraiment en colère. Cependant il ne fait le moindre petit geste. Cela me rassure un .tout petit peu.

- Anna Millan, je vous accorde 300 points pour… m'avoir aidé à l'infirmerie.

Je crois que tout le monde met un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mais une fois que chacun a compris, un incroyable vent de révolte traverse la grande Salle. Dans ce tumulte Pompom se rapproche de moi et me chuchote

- Je suis très fière de toi Anna. Je retire tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Si je ne peux pas te féliciter ouvertement, je peux au moins te faire rattraper les points que tu as perdu. Sois certaine que je désapprouve totalement les actes du directeur. Si un jour tu as besoin de quoique ce soit viens me voir. Et ne te laisse surtout pas faire par lui. Tu dois rester maître de tes choix. Je suis très fière de toi.

Elle se dirige vers la porte de la Grande Salle, non sans m'avoir adressé un dernier sourire.

Je sens une chaleur se répandre dans mon cœur. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents me dit ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis vraiment très touchée par ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je refrènes cette envie et souris à la fois pour remercier Pompom et aussi pour rassurer Lily qui me regarde inquiète.

Un Poufsouffle tente de prendre à partie Pompom.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, c'est injuste et je…

- SILENCE.

C'est le directeur qui a réclamé le silence.

"Les élèves n'ont pas à critiquer l'attribution de points par un professeur, tranche-t-il.

Il semble vraiment en colère et je doute que ce soit après l'élève. Je ne suis pas la seule à la réaliser et mes camarades semblent déstabilisés par cette discrète dissension parmi les adultes.

Je vous rappelle qu'il ne vous reste plus que 10 minutes avant les cours, conclut Dumbledore. Je vous prierais de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas être en retard.

Les élèves, tout d'abord surpris, réagissent alors au quart de tour. Vu l'agacement inhabituel du directeur, ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer. En quelques minutes la grande salle est vide. Moi j'attend. Lily est à coté de moi et ne dit rien. Elle se contente de me regarder.

Lorsque nous sommes seuls dans le couloir menant au cours d'enchantement, je sens que Lily meurt d'envie de me poser une question. D'ailleurs elle se jette à l'eau.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander de qui elle me parle. De toute façon je me doutais qu'elle me poserait cette question.

- C'est à cause de ma dispute avec le directeur.

- Celle où tu avouais avoir utilisé à nouveau ton don, recadre-t-elle.

- Oui, et après j'ai été punie. Je suppose que Pompom approuve ce que j'ai fait.

- Elle est au courant ?

- Le directeur a du mettre dans la confidence Pompom au cas où il m'arrive des problèmes.

- Parce qu'il peut être dangereux ton don ? s'inquiète Lily.

- Mal utilisé, oui. C'est pour cela que le directeur ne veut pas que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Pompom, pense que je suis assez grande pour décider moi-même de ce qui est juste.

Nous arrivons devant la salle de classe. Lily me glisse en chuchotant que mon histoire est de plus en plus compliquée. Elle rajoute cependant bien vite qu'elle est mon amie et qu'elle est là si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit. Nous nous séparons pour prendre nos places respectives.

FINI

Je remercie beaucoup ma béta-lectrice qui est presque une co-auteur au point où elle s'implique dans mon histoire. Vraiment grand merci Alixe.

Bon je remercie tout le monde, et je dois malheureusement annoncer que le prochain chapitre ne sera que dans trois semaines, car ma béta-lectrice et moi devons voir certains changements dans la trame de l'histoire et que je suis surchargée de travail actuellement. Voilà. A dans trois semaines donc.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9, où je découvre que les Serpentards ne m'aiment pas. 

A peine rentrée dans la classe de métamorphose, je constate que tous les élèves sont déjà là. Pourtant il reste encore plusieurs minutes avant que le professeur n'arrive. Je constate aussi que les maraudeurs n'ont pas changés de place comme promis. Mais bizarrement cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela.

- Heu je peux m'asseoir à coté de vous ?

C'est Harry qui demande la permission pour s'asseoir avec les maraudeurs.

- On ne peut pas t'en empêcher, répond Peter d'un ton peu enthousiaste après que Sirius l'ait consulté du regard.

Harry hésite puis s'assoit à coté de Peter. Il semble se faire tout petit. Je suis étonnée qu'il ait mis sa fierté et sa haine de coté pour s'assoire auprès de Peter.

- Bonjour Anna.

Je sursaute. Je regarde surprise la personne qui m'interpelle : c'est Sirius. Je réponds par politesse.

- Bonjour Sirius.

Les autres maraudeurs et Harry écoutent de toutes leurs oreilles, avides de renseignements.

- Comment te portes-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Moi ça va, mais moi, je ne mens pas.

Que dire après ça ! J'ai devant moi un autre Sirius. Le vrai a dû être enlevé par des extraterrestres voulant perfectionner l'étude de l'adolescence immature chez les sorciers.

Je me trouve injuste. Hier aussi Sirius a été gentil avec moi. Je reste cependant sur mes gardes.

- Disons que j'ai répondu par pure formalité.

Je vois des rides se former autour des ses yeux, il sourit.

Une autre voix intervient :

- Dis donc, sympa l'histoire d'assistance de Pompom, tu l'as payé combien ?

C'est Peter qui me pose cette question. C'est marrant parce que normalement ce genre de réflexions je l'aurais plus attribué à Sirius.

Je lui dirige un regard glacial afin qu'il comprenne son erreur et réponds placidement :

- On ferait mieux d'arrêter de parler, le professeur arrive.

Juste avant de me retourner, je constate que Sirius semble agacé par les paroles de Peter.

- Anna attend !

Je ne me retourne pas.

- Anna !

Je ne veux pas répondre.

J'entends Sirius injurier Peter

- T'es chiant ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te la fermer un peu.

- J'ai juste posé une question, ce n'est pas ma faute si elle boude.

- Si c'est ta faute. Maintenant elle ne veut plus me parler.

- Arrête Sirius intervient James, il n'a rien fait de méchant. Si tu veux à ce point lui parler, tu peux toujours t'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Un silence, puis une chaise qui recule.

Mon cœur s'affole.

Je découvre avec effarement que Sirius a écouté les conseils de James.

- Coucou !

J'ouvre mon livre p 46, ainsi que vient de le demander McGonagall.

« Changer un lapin blanc en lapin rose, est une opération très minutieuse, comme toute métamorphose partielle. Il faut en effet ne modifier qu'une partie des éléments, tout en prenant garde à ne pas altérer le reste. »

Sirius commence à approcher sa main de mon épaule pour me secouer et me rappeler .J un mouvement afin qu'il ne me touche pas. Il semble se rappeler mon aversion pour tout contact et interrompt son mouvement.

- Ah j'ai obtenu ton attention !

Il me sourit. Un sourire maladroit. Je me replonge immédiatement dans ma page 46.

«La première étape est d'immobiliser le lapin pour qu'il ne bouge pas. »

Sirius m'appelle à nouveau.

«Cette étape semble facultative mais nombre de sorciers ont provoqué des catastrophes quand leur sortilège n'a pas agi sur le bon sujet, du fait d'un mouvement brusque de ce dernier. C'est ainsi que Rackam le rouge a hérité d'une chevelure écarlate en se baissant intempestivement, alors que sa femme, teinturière de son état, était en train de changer la couleur de son surcot.»

Sirius chuchote maintenant mon nom comme une litanie. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il arrête.

«C'est ainsi que Rackam le rouge…»

- Anna, Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna ,….

J'ai déjà lu cette phrase.

«C'est ainsi que … »

- Anna, Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna , Anna ,….

« C'est ainsi que… »

Je soupire. Cet idiot a réussi à me déconcentrer complètement.

- Oui Sirius ?

- Ah, je croyais que tu étais sourde.

- Non Sirius je ne voulais simplement pas te répondre.

Il se mord la lèvre mais ne dit rien. Il se retourne et découvre ses amis penchés en avant pour mieux nous entendre. Il leur tire la langue puis jette nonchalamment sur notre table un sort de confidentialité.

Dire que je suis stupéfaite, est un euphémisme. Ce genre de protection est de la magie de haut niveau. Sirius est vraiment fort, surtout qu'il semble l'avoir fait avec une grande facilité. Mais un point m'intrigue : qu'a-t-il à me dire de si secret qu'il veuille le cacher à ses meilleurs amis.

Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour le lui demander, il commence à se dévoiler :

- Moi aussi j'étais solitaire quand je n'étais pas bien.

Pour le coup j'en reste coite. Il se met à admirer la table en chêne massif, assez abîmée par le temps.

J'attendant la suite ne sachant pas si je dois parler ou bien me taire.

- Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup embêté et que je suis sûrement pas à tes yeux la meilleure des personnes pour en parler, mais si tu as besoin… Enfin je suis là.

Je n'aime pas sa condescendance :

- Ecoute Sirius, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi, mais je n'ai pas une grande confiance en toi.

- Je comprends, me répond il avec calme. Seulement on a toujours besoin de se confier. Je le sais, j'ai une sacrée expérience derrière moi. Si James n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Enfin tout ça pour dire que si tu as besoin…

Je préfère l'interrompre. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite, la situation commence à m'embarrasser :

- Je m'en rappellerais. Mais tu sais, si j'ai un problème, j'ai Lily.

J'hésite à continuer :

- Et si Lily ne suffit pas, je n'oublierais pas ta proposition. Cela te va-t-il ?

- Non j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse. Mais je m'en contenterais pour l'instant.

Je suis assez surprise par sa phrase. Lui aussi semble troublé. Il lève le sort de confidentialité et va en vitesse se rasseoir aux côtés de Peter avant que le professeur ne remarque son changement de place.

En levant les yeux, je me rends compte que plusieurs élèves regardent du coin de l'œil dans notre direction. Je me félicite qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu entendre ce que nous disions.

Derrière moi, James questionne Sirius.

- Alors Sirius ?

- Alors quoi ?

James continue à insister et Sirius à se taire. Finalement, ils arrivent à attirer l'attention de la prof de métamorphose :

- Au fond, je vous prierai de vous taire, le cours est commencé depuis dix minutes. Monsieur Black j'ose espérer que cette place est définitive ? Je n'admettrais pas que vous changiez de place constamment au lieu d'étudier.

Plus un bruit pendant quelques secondes puis les chuchotements de James reprennent, mais trop bas pour que j'entende quoi que ce soit. J'espère que Sirius ne va rien raconter sur moi à ses amis même s'il ne sait rien d'important. Finalement, comme pour me rassurer sur sa discrétion, Sirius répond assez haut pour que je l'entende :

- Je suis désolé, mais cela ne te regarde pas.

James reprend de sa voix normale :

- Mais…

A ma grande surprise, il s'arrête net, comme s'il avait renoncé à insister. Mais Peter reprend avec un sifflement d'étonnement.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu ne veux pas parler pour te faire remarquer.

Lui non plus n'a pas suffisamment baissé la voix. Le professeur intervient.

- M. Black et Pettigrow, dernier avertissement avant la retenue ! Je ne tolère pas qu'on bavarde pendant mon cours.

Cela n'empêche pas Peter de reprendre aussitôt :

- Non sérieusement, tu ne veux pas nous le dire ?

C'est Remus qui répond. Je suis assez surprise car il ne parle pas souvent et encore moins en classe. Ma surprise est d'autant plus grande que Remus évite en général de prendre partie quand ses amis se chamaillent.

- Peter arrête. Je trouve cela très louable de la part de Sirius. Je pense qu'Anna l'apprécie et que Sirius ne veut pas perdre sa confiance.

Je me fige puis me ressaisis. Je fais semblant d'écrire des trucs pour ne pas montrer que je les espionne. Sirius a une voix étonnamment douce lorsqu'il s'adresse à Remus :

- Merci Remus, enfin une personne qui reconnaît l'homme « louable » que je suis.

J'imagine le sourire de Remus. Remus ne sourit pas souvent. C'est dommage car il a le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. A chaque fois qu'il sourit j'ai l'impression que son sourire est chargé d'émotions retenues. J'adore tout simplement.

Je n'entends plus rien. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un malaise entre eux. Sirius détourne la conversation.

- Alors Peter, comment a réagit Sarah après la rupture de sa copine Nina avec James?

Je souris. Je ne sais pas s'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère avec ça, mais coté délicatesse, je dirais qu'il est au niveau de l'éléphant. il reçoit en réponse, trois soupirs agacés. Cela attire une fois de trop l'attention de McGonagall.

- M. Black et M. Pettigrow, dehors ! Vous avez assez fait perdre de temps à vos camarades. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor et vous serez en retenue avec moi vendredi prochain.

Peter fait la moue. Sirius lui semble d'humeur enjouée et propose rapidement un pari à Peter.

- Chiche de parlementer avec la prof ?

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'entendre la suite. Peter est réputé pour relever tous les paris impossibles de ses amis. C'est un grand sujet de discorde entre Sarah et Peter. Ce dernier accepte tous les paris stupides de Sirius, pour se prouver « qu'il est un Gryffondor plein de courage ». Selon Sarah c'est plutôt « un jeu à la con instauré par ce stupide Sirius pour que son naïf Peter devienne son compagnon de jeu ».

Quand Sarah m'avait confié tout cela, j'en avais conclu que, petit 1, Sarah était fortement amoureuse de Peter, et petit 2, que Sarah était fortement en colère contre Sirius.

Cette confidence m'avait éclairée sur les deux semaines de retenues dont Peter venait d'écoper, pour avoir demandé un rencard au professeur Mac Gonagall. Cela l'avait obligé à annuler la sortie en amoureux à Pré-au-Lard, qu'il avait promise à Sarah, ce qui justifiait l'énervement de cette dernière.

Bref c'est sans aucune surprise, que j'entends Peter répondre :

- Pari tenu

Peter se lève et s'adresse au professeur MacGonagall

- Madame, je me disais que vous pourriez réduire notre punition.

- Pardon ? répond-elle d'une voix étranglée, manifestement interloquée par l'aplomb de son élève..

- Oui, que je vous explique, reprend Peter, je ne remets pas en cause votre bon sens, mais punir des élèves zélés qui étudiaient avec acharnement la métamorphose c'est quand même injuste.

- M.Petigrow, je doute fortement que vous discutiez de mon cours. Maintenant arrêtez de me provoquer ou c'est deux heures de retenue supplémentaire.

Peter regarde incertain Sirius qui lui fait signe de continuer. Cet imbécile reprend :

- Bien sûr, professeur, vous savez bien ce que je pense de vous…

Sirius éclate de rire discrètement, et la prof hésite entre la gêne et l'énervement.

Peter ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre.

- Professeur ce qui pouvait vous paraître une discussion futile entre deux élèves était en réalité un débat concernant votre cours.

- Vraiment ? répond ironiquement McGonagall.

- Oui. Sirius et moi avons décidés de nous échauffer par un sort de couleur sur un objet inanimé, avant d'essayer sur le lapin. Votre première intervention tout à l'heure m'a perturbé, et j'ai raté mon sort. La laine du pull de Sirius s'est transformée en laine de verre, ce qui le gratte horriblement. Désireux de ne pas perturber votre passionnant cours, Sirius a souffert en silence. De mon côté, j'ai essayé de remettre en ordre les choses, car mon âme gryffondorienne ne pouvais souffrir de voir mon ami dans les affres de la démangeaison. J'étais sur le point de tenter de réparer ma faute, quand vous nous avez signifié notre punition. Enfin c'est assez normal je dois dire, vous avez le don repérer toute situation anormale. Vous êtes vraiment très forte. Déjà que vous êtes belle…

- Arrêtez là M. Pettigrow, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela. Tâchez de ne plus vous faire remarquer jusqu'à la fin du cours…

Je ne sais pas si se sont les compliments de Peter ou bien l'argumentation plus qu'imaginative de Peter, mais Minerva McGonagall a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je ne peux cette fois-ci encore m'empêcher de sourire. Je crois que Minerva McGonagall aime bien les Maraudeurs au fond. Seulement il lui est impossible pour elle de montrer trop de favoritisme en leur faveur.

Peter se fait discrètement féliciter par Sirius et ses autres amis pour sa prestation. Il faut dire qu'il a sorti des mensonges éhontés sans la moindre difficulté. Je ne peux m'empêcher avec une certaine tristesse, de penser à l'usage qu'il en fera lorsqu'il sera mangemort. Je sais bien que le futur a peut-être changé mais son appartenance à Vous Savez Qui est trop ancrée dans ma mémoire pour le voir comme quelqu'un d'honnête. C'est comme si Bellatrix Lestrange allait devenir gentille !

Lily me rejoint à la fin du cours et nous allons ensemble au cours suivant. Le cours de Runes est passionnant, enfin d'après Lily. Moi, comme toujours, je suis larguée. J'essaye de recopier les signes comme il faut mais, d'après le professeur (et Lily), il y a d'infimes différences avec le modèle, ce qui change radicalement le sens des phrases. Ce que je pensais être « il faut se méfier des enfants » s'est avéré être en fait : « il faut se méfier des lutins de Cornouailles». Un contre-sens quoi !

Franchement à certains moment j'ai envie de leurs expliquer calmement que je ne pourrais jamais mettre en œuvre les actes de magie qui y sont décrits.

Au repas je mets de côté quelques restes pour le cours de créatures magiques. Lily me sourit lorsque elle me voit faire des provisions. Quand Lily part à son cours de DCFM, je me dirige vers le parc car à mon grand bonheur, le cours se passera bien à l'extérieur, cette fois-ci.

Le hall d'entrée Le hall d'entrée est désert car, selon mon habitude, je suis très en avance. Soudain, je croise Bellatrix Black qui remonte des quartiers des Serpentard. Je fixe ostensiblement mes pieds en espérant qu'elle ne me remarque pas.

Je déteste cette fille. Non je hais cette fille. Je voudrais la tuer sur place et la faire souffrir au possible. Je me rends compte que je serre mon poing trop fort et que mes jointures commencent à être blanche. Bellatrix passe sans même me voir. Je desserre mon poing tout en regardant la circulation sanguine redevenir normale.

Lorsque j'arrive près de la cabane de Hagrid, je regarde avec curiosité ce qu'il y a dans l'enclos. Ce sont des animaux que je ne connais pas. Ils ont des plumes au dessus des yeux ce qui donne l'impression qu'ils ont de gros sourcil. Après le corps ressemble à un blaireau ou à un raton laveur. Enfin un mélange des deux.

C'est assez bizarre. Je m'approche de l'enclos sans aucune méfiance. Je tend la main et met du pain dedans. Deux ou trois ratons plus courageux que les autres s'approchent, renifle ce que j'ai dans la main puis l'attrapent pour jouer au ballon avec. Je constate que le pain ne fait pas partie de leur nourriture préférée.

- Ils ne mangent que des herbes.

Je sursaute de surprise. Je me retourne et constate que Hagrid se trouve juste derrière moi.

- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

- Oh non, je suis un peu tendu ces derniers jours. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Que sont-ils ?

- Ce sont des renifleurs d'odeurs.

- Oh vous voulez dire des Garpéropodes Anide partus.

- Oui c't aussi le nom scient'fique qu'on leur donne, mais je préfère r'nifleur d'odeuhr.

- Je n'en avais jamais vu.

Je tends la main à un petit renifleur qui vient se faire caresser.

- Vous avez pas peuhr ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ?

- C'pas prudent de mett' la main quand on' connaît pas une bêt'.

- Oh je sais c'est pas très prudent mais le plupart de temps ils ne me font rien. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré un animal qui ne m'aime pas.

- Moi c't pareil, me répond de sa voix bourru Hagrid.

Je souris gentiment devant sa remarque. Je doute que ce soit la même chose que moi. Si les animaux ne sont pas méchant avec Hagrid c'est soit qu'ils ont peur de lui, soit c'est Hagrid qui n'a pas la même conception d'une attitude dangereuse. Je regarde à nouveau le petit renifleur qui couine pour attirer mon attention. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Cependant je préfère ne pas montrer mon don devant le gardien des clés. Je m'éloigne à regret de l'enclos. Hagrid s'éloigne en direction de sa cabane.

Les autres élèves arrivent petit à petit. Henry Verfod essaye de faire son malin en voulant caresser un petit renifleur. Il se fait mordre les doigts. J'aime à penser que c'est à cause de l'odeur fétide de ses pieds que le renifleur l'a attaqué.

Le professeur qui vient d'arriver, gronde Henry :

- M. Verfod, vous savez bien que je vous ai interdit de toucher aux animaux hors de ma présence. Qu'auriez vous fait si cet animal était un carnivore vorace ?

Henry n'en mène pas large. Je m'amuse de sa déconvenue. J'ai la rancœur tenace. Le professeur voit mon sourire.

- Miss Millan, j'espère que vous ne vous moquez pas de votre camarade ?

- Non monsieur je n'oserais pas.

- Bien. Je suppose aussi que vous avez déjà essayé de toucher ses animaux.

- …

- Eh bien ? J'attends une réponse.

- Hum ! oui, Professeur.

- Ah Miss Millan que vais-je faire de vous ? Et je suppose comme toujours qu'ils vous ont adorés ?

- …

- Ah Miss Millan, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous attirez autant la sympathie de tous les animaux. J'aimerais avoir votre don.

Je rougis devant le compliment. Les autres élèves commentent avec beaucoup moins de gentillesse cette remarque. Il faut avouer que je suis un peu la chouchoute du professeur.

- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons voir les renifleurs à odeurs prénommé aussi pompeusement : les Garpéropodes Anide partus. M. Pettigrow pourriez-vous m'écouter au lieu de visiter les amygdales de votre charmante amie ?

Il est vrai que Peter embrasse Sarah depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Je trouve ça quelque peu déplacé. Sarah lance un regard entre l'amusement et la fierté.

- Pardon, Professeur répond Peter.

Puis il continue, comme s'il voulait démontrer qu'il suivait quand même le cours :

- Je me demandais justement si les renifleurs pouvaient détecter la fleur anti-serpentard.

Les Serpentards lui lancent un regard mauvais tandis que je sens la mauvaise blague arriver..

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur Pettigrow, demande le professeur avec méfiance.

- Vous savez la fleur rouge et violette qui s'ouvre que lorsqu'elle s'approche des Serpentards, claironne Peter.

- Oh Peter ! se désole Sarah.

Elle se retourne vers le professeur et lui explique sincèrement gênée cette fois-ci.

- Professeur je crois qu'il veut parler de la fleur anti-magie noire.

- Eh bien c'est la même chose non ? insiste lourdement le maraudeur

Sarah sourit devant cette boutade volontaire, le professeur non. Moi je trouve cette blague de mauvais goût.

- Cela fera 5 points en moins pour votre insulte déguisé M. Pettigrow. Et venez donc par ici. Vous allez être le premier interrogé.

Peter avance d'un pas lent et négligé. Du genre « même pas peur ». Je détourne mon regard vers la forêt, il m'énerve trop. Je me rappelle soudain que l'année dernière, un lapin avait élu domicile juste derrière l'arbre. D'un coup j'ai envie d'aller voir s'il est toujours là mais je suis en plein cours.

Le professeur pose des questions à Peter sur ce que mange les renifleurs d'odeurs. Comme il ne sait rien, il passe un sale quart d'heure et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je me décide et vais silencieusement près de l'arbre, qui ne se dresse qu'à cinq ou six mètres du cours. Ce n'est pas très discret mais ça ne fait pas non plus désertion. Je me penche. Le terrier est toujours là. Seulement ce n'est pas le petit lapin qui en sort mais trois petits.

Ohoh, des bébés lapins !

Je suis toute émue et m'accroupie près d'eux. Ils jouent autour de moi alors que je n'ai esquissé aucun geste pour cela. Le lapin que j'avais surnommé Jannot l'année dernière sort du terrier avec sa compagne, alarmée par une présence étrangère. Lui aussi vient se frotter à mes chevilles. Je m'attendris : ce lapin m'a toujours bien aimé, pourtant je n'ai jamais rien fait pour.

- Mademoiselle Millan, pourriez vous prêter un peu plus d'attention s'il vous plait.

Je sursaute. Je reviens aussitôt près des autres élèves.

Henry me fait signe que ce n'est pas bien et se moque de moi. Je l'ignore.

- Dites moi mademoiselle Millan, vous pourriez peut-être aider votre ami Peter Pettigrow ici présent.

Le professeur fait exprès de ne pas répéter la question. Heureusement pour moi, je l'ai entendue.

- Bien sûr, ce sont des herbivores. Leur met favori est l'herbe gorgée d'eau, qui est plus facile à digérer pour eux.. Mais ils ont du mal à en trouver, car leur habitat naturel se trouve en Afrique, et en plus ils détestent être mouillés. Ils ont pris l'habitude de manger le matin, pour profiter de la rosée.

- Très bien c'est exacte Miss Millan. Cependant je préférerais que vous restiez avec nous au lieu de batifoler avec les lapins.

Je baisse piteusement la tête pendant que certains de mes camarades se moquent gentiment de moi.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de rire de Miss Milan. Elle est la seule ici qui connaît le cours avant que je ne le donne.

Le silence se fait.

Alors que le professeur continue la leçon, je perçois un mouvement près de mes pieds. Les lapins m'ont suivie. J'hésite, mais pas très longtemps. Je m'accroupis et tends la main pour qu'ils puissent jouer avec. Je veille cependant à suivre le cours, et je surveille le professeur du coin de l'œil, pour ne plus me faire surprendre en flagrant délit d'inattention.

- Miss Millan, pourriez vous répondre à la devinette suivante, puisque Miss Perkings n'y arrive pas : qu'est ce qui est vert à pois jaunes et qui monte et qui descend ?

C'est la grande spécialité de ce prof. Il pose des devinettes a priori débiles, mais auxquelles on peut répondre si on a bien suivi ses cours précédents. Quel animal vert à poids jaune avons-nous étudié avec lui ? Ah oui !

- Un barot, Professeur. Il bouge sans cesse de haut en bas pour attirer l'attention. Son pelage vert à pois jaune pour attirer les singes qui les prennent pour des bananes. Une fois le singe à proximité, le barot l'attrape par la queue, et le mange d'une traite. Un de ses pois jaune disparaît à chaque fois qu'il réussit à manger un singe. Le barot peut manger d'autres aliments dont les renifleurs à odeurs, mais le singe est son repas favori. Mais au bout d'un moment il finit par perdre toutes ses taches jaunes, et n'arrive plus à attirer les singes. Du coup, en général, il se suicide, se sachant désormais incapable de goûter à son met préféré.

Le professeur hoche la tête, puis semble se désintéresser de moi. Je prends ça comme une permission de continuer à jouer avec les lapins.

- Triste destinée pour ces barots, commente le prof. Miss Chatel, donnez moi le nom d'un autre prédateur pour les renifleurs d'odeurs. Je vous donne un indice ils sont vert à pois rouge et se déplacent en zig zag ?

- Heu un barot ivre ? tente-t-elle.

- Non Miss Chatel, mais je vous laisse une dernière chance.

Le cours continue. Le professeur me pose une ou deux questions pour être sûr que je suis toujours, puis se lasse, comprenant qu'il ne me prendra pas en faute.

Lorsque le cours se termine je raccompagne les lapereau auprès de leurs parent..

- Miss Millan, je sais que vous écoutez mon cours, mais je préfèrerais une attitude plus sérieuse.

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont suivie, Monsieur.

- Hum, je sais, cependant cela nuit à la discipline de cette classe. Les autres élèves vont eux aussi vouloir jouer avec les animaux, au lieu de m'écouter.

Je prends l'air penaud. Il finit par me prendre en pitié :

- Hum, tâchez au moins d'être plus discrète, la prochaine fois.

- Oui monsieur !

J'accompagne ma phrase d'un magnifique sourire.

Je revis au contact des animaux. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde avoir à en repousser un lorsqu'il quémande gentiment des caresses.

- Bien allez filez maintenant.

Sur le trajet, je réalise que durant le déjeuner, personne n'est venu me demander les raisons de mon départ intempestif. Certaines personnes m'ont demandé confirmation pour l'aide que j'aurais apportée à Pompom, et une élève m'a même demandé si l'infirmière n'avait pas besoin d'une autre assistante.

Par contre, nul n'a évoqué devant moi mon absence ce week-end ou ni mes points perdus, depuis la veille au soir, à mon arrivée dans la salle commune. Je pense un instant à Sirius. Est-ce grâce à lui ?

Je fais part de mes soupçons à Lily dès que je la retrouve dans notre chambre.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, me répond-elle. Mais pourquoi Sirius aurait fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il a déjà empêché tout le monde de me tomber dessus hier soir et il m'a offert sa protection en cours ce matin.

- Ah je me demandais quand tu allais me parler de ce matin…

Je lui rapporte notre conversation pendant le cours de métamorphose, mais cela n'explique pas d'avantage son brusque revirement à mon encontre.

o

Au sortir du dîner, Lily et moi avons la mauvaise surprise de se faire rattraper par un groupe de Serpentards.

- Alors Millan, on fait de la lèche à Pomfresh ?

Je décide d'ignorer ces quatre garçons. Lily fait de même, mais avec plus de difficulté.

- Quoi tu ne veux plus nous parler ? reprend le sale type. On te croyait avec nous avec tous ces points perdus. Tu nous a déçu, non, tu nous a trahis et ça on n'aime pas, n'est ce pas les mecs ?

Ils nous entourent. Je me rends compte que je ne les connais pas plus que de vue. Celui qui me parle est grand brun et qui serait assez mignon si son expression cruelle ne l'enlaidissait pas. Il semble être le chef de la bande.

Il n'est plus possible de les ignorer.

- Laissez-nous !

Le chef nous dévisage avec moquerie avant de se retourner vers ces compagnons.

- Vous avez entendu ça les mecs, elle nous demande de la laisser tranquille. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Lui obéir ou bien faire tout le contraire ?

- Attend qu'elle te supplie.

C'est un brun à lunette qui fait cette proposition.

- Allez, Millan supplie-moi et on verra après.

Je réfléchis sérieusement à la proposition. Je sais que c'est pitoyable mais si ça peut me faire gagner un peu de temps, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu rêves ou quoi ! répond Lily a ma place Tu crois qu'on n'a que ça à faire. Jouer les tétanisés devant des ados boutonneux ? Je suis sur que c'est encore ta mère qui choisi encore comment tu dois t'habiller.

- N'insulte pas ma mère ! répond, furieux, le chef de la bande.

« Jouer les tétanisées » ? Mais je ne joue pas les tétanisée, je suis tétanisée. Comment peut-elle, ne pas être effrayée pas quatre Serpentard plus que motivés à nous faire notre fête. Elle a vu les regards méchants qu'ils nous lancent ? Et en plus elle les provoque… Mais elle est complètement folle.

Je crois que je commence à paniquer, tout au contraire de Lily qui continue ses piques :

- Mais je ne l'insulte pas. Je trouve même qu'elle a du courage. Franchement vivre et faire semblant d'être fière de l'erreur de la nature qu'elle a mise au monde. Là chapeau !

- Je vais te…

Le Serpentard fait mine de frapper Lily. Celle-ci n'esquisse même pas un geste de peur. Il semble légèrement déstabilisé par son attitude.

Je crois que je suis estomaquée. Je n'aurais jamais osé dire ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Lily puisse dire ça, et enfin je crois que je vais avoir une crise d'angoisse dans quelques secondes. Je me concentre sur mon souffle. Maman dit toujours qu'il faut respirer calmement quand on a peur, et que grâce à ça on peut toujours surmonter sa peur. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je crois que je n'aurais jamais un meilleur moment pour tester cette maxime. Je souffle tranquillement et essaye d'oublier ce qui se dit. J'entends Lily qui les provoque encore.

Le chef s'est approché de Lily. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a vu. Je dois intervenir. Comment ? Je n'ai aucun pouvoir ! Tout ce que j'arrive à crier est deux simples mots :

- Attention Lily.

Je suis complètement paralysée. Je suis sûr que je ne peux même plus bouger une jambe. Je sens même que je vais défaillir. Heureusement, la peur panique semble étrangère à Lily. Elle lance rapidement un sort de paralysie sur le brun à lunette, prononce un sortilège pour que les deux autres Gryffondors deviennent des siamois, et enfin donne un magnifique coup de poing amplifié par la magie dans le ventre du chef. Celui-ci s'écroule en se tordant de douleur.

Après ce carnage Lily rajoute à l'intention de nos agresseurs :

- Vous faites perdre 100 points pour ce que vous avez fait. Maintenant vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'attaquer une préfête en chef !

Je suis abasourdie. Après son discours, Lily se précipite vers moi.

- Ca va Anna ?

Je ne réponds rien. Franchement savoir que votre meilleure amie a mis KO quatre Serpentards, en un claquement de doigt ça force le respect. Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à tout assimiler.

- Bravo Evans.

- Je dirais même plus brillant !

Je me retourne subitement vers les voix. C'est James qui vient de parler puis Peter. Il y a tous les Maraudeurs, Sirius en tête. Il tient sa baguette à la main.

James passe comme si de rien n'était à côté des corps étendus pour parvenir jusqu'à nous. Il semble amusé par ce que vient de faire Lily qui se déplace discrètement pour s'interposer entre les maraudeurs et moi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de faire ça ! remarque avec un soupçon d'admiration James. T'es une vraie furie dite donc.

- Je n'aime pas faire ça. Je n'ai agit que par défense. La violence ne résout rien.

- Oh ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire.

James lève les mains en l'air tout en regardant intensément Lily. Il affiche une moue dubitative. Lily elle détourne la tête. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas être pris en flagrant délit de violence envers d'autres camarades. Heureusement pour elle, cela ne doit pas arriver souvent. Moi je les observe tous les deux. L'idée qu'un jour ils finiront ensemble rend la situation quelque peu cocasse pour moi. Cependant encore sous le choc je n'ai pas vraiment l'humeur de savourer tout l'arôme de la situation.

James jette un coup d'œil aux Serpentards puis se retourne vers Lily.

- Non franchement du bon boulot. J'aurais sûrement fait mieux mais c'est quand même du bon travail. Si tu veux un conseil, ton coup de poing amplifié, aurait pu être plus puissant. Tu as parfaitement bien prononcé la formule, mais avec un mouvement de baguette tu aurais eu un meilleur résultat. Les incantations, c'est démodé !

Où as-t-il eu le temps de voir tout ça ? Moi tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est une Lily énervée entourée par quatre Serpentards, puis « PAF », quatre Serpentards KO et une Lily passablement moins énervée.

Lily est sur sa défensive.

- Les incantations sont aussi utiles que les sorts et peuvent être aussi puissantes, cela dépend de ce qu'on veut. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?

- On passait, répond laconique James.

- Sirius voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien, ajoute Remus.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir gênée. Sirius incendie du regard Remus. James semble surpris. Peter lui en profite pour féliciter à son tour Lily.

- Franchement Evans je ne te voyais pas comme ça. Il faudrait peut être que je revois mon impression. Je te croyais non-violente. En plus tu es la préfete en chef…

Maintenant la Lily hargneuse fait place à la Lily coupable. Elle semble quelque peu gênée d'avoir cédé à la violence. Son visage devient assez rouge. Je parie que Lily s'enfoncerait bien sous terre.

- Tu as raison mon petit Peter, insiste James avec un air navré, des fois ces les gens les plus irréprochables qui sont en fait de vrais petits démons. Mais c'est vrai qu'une préfete en chef s'attaquer à des élèves… Où va le monde ?

Lily devient de plus en plus rouge. Bientôt je pense qu'elle va atteindre le rouge tomate. Je pense un instant intervenir pour l'aider. Mais qu'est ce que je peux dire ?

De toute façon Lily répond :

- Non, je ne suis pas violente, c'est juste qu'ils nous menaçaient.

- Ils te cherchent Lily, lui explique Remus. Ils savent bien que tu ne faisais que te défendre. Ils veulent juste te taquiner.

- Oh !

James, et Peter, semblent surpris de son intervention. Lily remercie Remus d'un regard.

- Oh Rémus tu n'es pas marrant, râle Peter.

- Je me dois d'aider ma co-préfète, se justifie Remus..

James se permet un sourire à cette remarque.

- Bien alors en tant que non-préfet de Gryffondor, je dois obéir à mes deix préfets

Il se met alors à faire un léger salut à Lily, redevenue pour l'occasion rouge pivoine. Est-ce qu'elle serait déjà amoureuse ?

- Ca va ?

Je me retourne, je n'avais pas vu que Sirius s'était approché de moi par derrière.

- Oui, grâce à Lily.

Je suis un peu honteuse. Je n'ai rien fait pour me défendre. Il me sourit rapidement avant de retourner auprès de ses amis.

- Bon on ne va pas s'éterniser ici non ? dit-il alors.

James arrête ses enfantillages et devient sérieux. Son regard passe sur Sirius, puis sur moi puis de nouveau sur Sirius. Puis comme si de rien était, il reprend son sourire de Maraudeur.

- Bien sûr, Sirius.

- Allez zou les petits loups, direction… Direction quoi James ?

- Hum cachots ?

- Oh non on l'a déjà fait hier râle Peter.

- Hum tour d'astronomie ? propose James

- Hum bof… reprend Sirius.

- Bon tu veux aller où ? demande avec calme James.

- Cuisine ! répond avec bonheur Sirius.

- Je m'en serais douté. Peter ça te va ?

- Et tu me le demandes ?

- Eh bien Sarah ne veut pas que tu fasses un régime ?

- Tu parles si ! Mais heureusement c'est encore moi qui décide, en plus elle n'est pas censée savoir que j'y vais.

- Un vrai tyran cette Sarah, reprend Sirius.

- Bon eh bien direction les cuisines, continue James.

Sirius me fait un clin d'œil puis se met en route tout en criant :

- En route les petits loups. Une, deux, une, deux,…

Peter semble se crisper.

- Arrête ça Sirius, je ne vais jamais tenir jusqu'au cuisine. Tu as déjà fait ça pendant une heure il y a deux jours.

- C'est pour garder le rythme. Une, deux, une deux,…

- NOoooon. James, dis à Sirius d'arrêter.

- Sirius arrête.

- Une, Deux, une…

Je regarde les maraudeurs partir, avec Sirius en tête, jouant au soldat, Peter, prenant à partie James pour qu'il fasse taire Sirius, et Remus qui ferme la marche tout en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

Je me rapproche de Lily.

- C'est dingue avec eux on ne sait jamais quand ils sont sérieux.

Lily me dévisage un instant.

- C'est vrai, à un détail près, Sirius était très sérieux quand il t'a demandé si tu allais bien.

Je regarde surprise lily. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait vu ce moment. Je suis un peu gênée.

- Oui tu as sûrement raison. Mais ils n'en restent pas moins des personnes vraiment difficiles à cerner.

- Ça fait 7 ans qu'ils sont comme cela, dit Lily, essayant tant bien que mal de prendre un petit air fataliste qui ne lui convient pas vraiment. Seulement, reprend Lily avec sérieux, c'est vrai que Sirius a changé.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien je crois qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

- C'est ce que je te dis depuis plusieurs jours !

- Je sais, mais j'avais du mal à y croire, admet Lily d'un air coupable.

D'un coup je repense aux Serpentard à nos pieds. Comment ai-je pu les oublier ? Je constate avec étonnement qu'ils sont tous profondément endormis. Je me retourne vers Lily.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu leur lancer des sorts de sommeil.

- C'est sûrement parce que je ne l'ai pas fait.

Devant mon regard perdu, Lily prend la peine de m'expliquer.

- C'est Sirius qui a fait ça, tu te rappelles, il avait sa baguette à la main.

Je me sens sincèrement vexée de n'avoir rien vu. Déjà que je n'ai rien fait pour me défendre, mais en plus je n'ai rien vu. Je me sens légèrement impotente.

- Bon je ne sais pas combien dure son sort, on devrait y aller. Je n'aimerais pas être là quand ils se réveilleront.

ooo

**PAS FINI**

Bon je n'ai pas le chapitre en entier car j'ai donné trop tard mon chapitre à ma béta-lectrice et elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir. Mais je vous promets que dès qu'on a la fin du chapitre je le mets à la suite. C'est un peu galère actuellement, mais je préfère être en retard et vous mettre quelque chose de potable qu'un brouillon. Enfin je pense que vous êtes d'accord.

Sinon pour ce qui est de Severus, je ne tire pas cette théorie de mon esprit mais de discussion sur le forum de twwo. Donc je le signale pour qu'on ne m'accuse pas de plagiat.

Voilà sinon je remercie énormément Alixe pour le travail colossal q'elle entreprend à chaque chapitre, te remrcie tout ceux qui me lisent ou me laissent des reviews.

Voili, voilou, voilà.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : **ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait… Alors, cette fic est de moi mais tous les personnages ou presque sont de la formidable J.K.Rowling.

**ATTENTION : **attention, pour l'instant il n'y avait pas trop de spoiler, là ça commence. Donc rappelez-vous que vous êtes responsable de ce que vous lisez…

**Résumé :** Anna s'est fait attaqué par de méchant Serpentards. Mais heureusement Lily l'a défendu. Sirius a promis à Anna de la défendre de ceux qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal. L'historie reprend le lendemain matin comme l'indique la jolie phrase qui suit un peu après…

**Suite du chapitre 9 : avec un petit sous titre de chapitre : **

Où Harry rencontre Anna…

Le lendemain matin, le réveil est difficile. Je ne suis pas très optimiste. Cependant je m'oblige à ne pas penser aux évènements de la veille. Aujourd'hui, je vais positiver. Si les Serpentards m'embêtent, c'est qu'ils sont stupides. Moi je ne suis pas responsable de ça. S'ils attaquent Lily ou moi, c'est qu'ils sont jaloux. S'ils ne font que m'insulter je passe mon chemin et je les ignore. Ils n'ont aucune importance car je suis imperméable à leurs moqueries, si…

- Tu es prête ?

Je me retourne, c'est Lily. Est-ce que je suis prête ? Je crois que oui, je n'ai rien oublié ? Ah si ! S'ils m'ignorent, je les ignore. Bon maintenant je pense que je suis prête.

Nous descendons pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Je n'ai pas très envie d'affronter les autres, mais je ne peux manquer le repas le plus important de la journée. A peine ai-je fait quelques pas dans la salle commune qu'un elfe de maison me remet une lettre.

- C'est qui ? me demande avec curiosité Lily.

Je réponds assez surprise.

- C'est une lettre de Albus Dumbledore.

Pour ne pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, j'ouvre la lettre.

Miss Millan

Je vous prie de noter que votre retenue se tiendra tous les mercredi à 14h, auprès de Madame Pomfresh qui fait grand cas de l'aide que vous avez pu lui dispenser ces six dernières années. Toute absence injustifiée de votre part se soldera par un retrait de point.

J'ose espérez que vous vous allez mieux et que rien ne vous empêchera de vous concentrer sur vos examen de fin d'année. Je vous rappelle que je reste à votre entière disposition si vous avez des questions à me poser ou si vous désirez me faire des confidences. Je ferai mon possible pour vous assister de mon mieux, dans la mesure de mes moyens.

En espérant avoir retenu toute votre attention,

Albus Dumbledore.

Je suis sans voix. Devant le regard interrogateur de Lily, je lui donne la lettre. Elle la lit puis m'interroge silencieusement.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter réponds-je d'un air maussade.

- Oh ce n'est pas la mort non plus.

Je suis surprise par son manque de compassion. Lily s'explique :

- Je veux dire… Tu aimes les potions, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Pompom est de ton coté ? continue-t-elle.

- On peut dire ça, je reconnais avec réticence.

- Cela te permettra d'apprendre à faire des potions de guérison.

Je suis piquée au vif.

- J'en connais déjà pas mal, quand même.

- Oui mais il y en a plein que nous n'avons pas encore vues en cours.

Je concède avec difficulté

- C'est vrai.

- Alors, est-ce vraiment une corvée ?

- Je…

J'ai envie de râler mais en fin de compte je me rends à l'évidence. Ce sont des heures de perdues pour mes révisions des ASPIC, mais d'un autre coté j'aime cette matière, et c'est un bon moyen de progresser dans l'art de guérir. Qui sait, peut-être que je travaillerai à Saint Mangouste plus tard. Je chasse immédiatement cette idée de mon esprit, je sais qu'elle est impossible.

Cependant Lily a gagné. J'ai retrouvée le sourire, et nous pouvons donc repartir pour la Grande Salle. Quand nous nous installons à notre table, je découvre que seuls quelques Serpentards me lancent encore des regards meurtriers. La majorité des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles ainsi qu'une bonne moitié des Serpentards ne se préoccupent plus de moi ou du moins sont plus discrets. Je crois que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Après le repas nous nous dirigeons en botanique. C'est aujourd'hui un cours de pratique. Nous allons voir le biotope des arbres à fées. Nous allons voir où ils vivent et comment ceux-ci vivent avec le reste de la nature.

Comme à l'accoutumée, nous sommes en avance. Ce qui est plus surprenant, c'est que James Potter aussi. Encore plus étonnant, il est seul et sourit en nous voyant arriver.

- Ah Anna je voulais te voir, entre-t-il en matière.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui j'espérais te voir avant le cours pour te parler. Ça te dérange si on s'éloigne un peu, juste assez pour que ceux qui vont arriver n'entendent pas notre conversation ?

Sincèrement je suis intriguée par tant de mystère.

J'accède donc à sa demande après avoir consulté du regard Lily pour savoir si cela ne la dérange pas. Je le suis quelques mètres plus loin.

- Voilà, tu sais pour hier…

Je le coupe réalisant brusquement que j'ai oublié de leur exprimer ma gratitude.

- Oh je suis désolée, je ne vous ai même pas remercié.

- Mais non, je n'ai rien fait. C'est Lily qui les a mis KO.

- Oui, mais Sirius…

J'hésite à continuer ma phrase.

- Ah… Je vois, tu as vu ?

- Oui, enfin, c'est Lily qui l'a vu moi j'étais un peu trop tétanisée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Il me sourit gentiment comme si ma lâcheté était humaine.

- Ecoute justement, reprend James, je voulais te mettre en garde. J'ai bien peur que ce qui vous est arrivé hier se reproduise.

- Ce matin ils semblaient moins nombreux à me détester, je lui signale, dubitative.

- Ne t'y fie pas, il y a des Serpentards très motivés qui veulent se venger, m'apprend-il sur un ton préoccupé.

- Mais se venger de quoi ? Je ne suis pas la seule à faire gagner des points à Gryffondor.

- Je sais, mais je voulais juste t'avertir.

Il semble hésiter puis reprend.

- Anna, je ne sais pas ce qui te lie à Sirius mais il tient beaucoup à toi et s'est fait un devoir de te protéger.

Je reste silencieuse. James en profite pour me poser sa question :

- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Je soupire :

- Sincèrement je n'en sais rien.

- Tu es sure ? Il n'y a bien eu un évènement particulier ?

Je me dandine sur moi-même. Je pensais qu'il était au courant de la conversation que j'ai eue avec son ami le jour de ma fugue.

- Je… Il ne t'a rien dit sur moi ?

- Non !

Il a dit ce mot avec une force qui me convainc de sa sincérité.

- Qu'y a-t-il à savoir sur toi ? insiste-t-il.

- Rien. Enfin je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec sa famille ? tente-t-il.

Je suis amusée par l'insistance de James. Il est sacrement tenace. Je vais pour lui répondre lorsque je suis d'un coup entourée d'une poussière dorée. J'éternue :

- A tes souhaits !

Je regarde James mais comme il est lui aussi en train d'éternuer, cela ne peut être lui. Je me retourne. C'est Sirius qui arbore un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bonjour, Anna

Je balaye avec ma main l'air ambiant.

- Bonjour, Sirius. Qu'est ce que c'était cette poudre ?

- Quelle poudre ? fait-il d'un ton qui se veut innocent.

Je le fusille du regard.

- Euh, c'est une poudre de ma composition. Elle est faite pour te protéger.

Je me fais plus pressante.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Rien, rien, je t'assure, enfin rien qui irait contre ta sécurité. Elle doit juste m'avertir si quelque chose t'arrive, dans un délai deux heures. Bon, on va rejoindre le reste de la classe ?

Quand je retrouve Lily elle me demande pour la forme :

- Ils te voulaient quoi ?

- Des banalités sur hier. Faire attention et tout et tout…

Je baisse la voix pour ajouter :

- Sirius nous a rejoint et m'a lancé une poudre bizarre. Je semble normale ?

- Oui, oui, me rassure aussitôt Lily.

Elle prend quelques secondes pour bien m'examiner plus attentivement puis réitère son verdict :

- Tout semble en place, mais va savoir avec eux…

On ne peut pas dire qu'elle m'ait rassurée.

Le prof tape dans ses mains pour attirer notre attention.

- Bien nous allons voir les arbres à fée dans leurs biotopes. Bien sûr, nous allons devoir marcher un certains temps dans la forêt interdite. Je ne veux perdre aucun élèves est-ce clair ? Vous allez donc bien rester groupés derrière moi et inutile de préciser que vous devez avoir votre baguette à la main. Théoriquement, les créatures les plus dangereuses ne gîtent pas à proximité de notre destination, mais elles ne seront pas loin. Ne vous éloignez pas du groupe, ce serait à vos risques et péril. Si par malheur ou par sottise vous réussissez à vous perdre tout de même, utilisez le sort d'appel à l'aide que vous devez avoir vu en défense contre les forces du Mal, qui nous permettra de vous repérer. De même, si vous voyez qu'un de vos camarades manque à l'appel, signalez-le immédiatement. Hagrid va nous accompagner pour plus de sûreté.

Son regard fait le tour de notre groupe, pour appuyer ses dires, puis il conclut :

- Assez perdu de temps, en route ! Il nous faut une petite heure pour trouver nos arbres.

Une file se forme progressivement derrière le professeur. Lily et moi prenons nous retrouvons parmi les derniers. Lily me fait part de son désir de s'avancer, pour profiter des commentaires que le professeur fait de temps en temps sur ce qu'il remarque aux alentours du sentier que nous suivons.

- Je préfère profiter de l'ambiance de la forêt, je lui réponds.

Lily hésite une seconde, et je lui fait remarquer que je suis entourée d'élève et donc que je ne risque rien. Cela semble la convaincre. Elle me quitte aussitôt pour se rapprocher des élèves les plus studieux ou les plus peureux qui se pressent autour du professeur.

A peine Lily est-elle partie, que quelqu'un la remplace. Je suis surprise, car je ne m'attendais pas à lui.

- Harry ?

Il hésite puis se rétracte, avançant rapidement, pour ne plus être à mes côtés. Un instant je pense le suivre pour lui demander ce qu'il me veut, mais je ne le fais pas. Question d'amour propre. Il m'a insulté et méprisé, il est hors de question que je cours après lui, même si je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

Pour me changer les idées je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il y a des animaux mignons avec lesquels je pourrais faire un bout de chemin. Je vois un lapin, pas loin, qui hésite entre s'approcher ou non. J'accélère la cadence pour rejoindre le groupe, n'ayant pas trop envie de jouer avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'attire toujours les lapins. Les autres animaux m'aiment bien, mais les lapins m'adorent. Peut être que dans une vie antérieure j'ai été un lapin… Je rejoins rapidement le milieu de la file.

Harry m'y rejoint quelques temps après et me fait signe de ralentir. Je m'exécute. Lorsque nous nous retrouvons derrière nos camarades, il commence enfin à parler.

- Je voulais te demander…

- Quoi ? je lui demande, alors qu'il semble hésiter à continuer.

- Marine Bartand, lâche-t-il.

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ? je demande, mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de discuter de ce sujet avec lui.

- Eh bien je me demandais si tu étais pour quelque chose dans son suicide.

Je ne réponds rien. Il continue sur sa lancée :

- Tu l'as laissée se blesser gravement. Elle aurait pu mourir et cela aurait été de ta faute !

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je proteste ulcérée. C'est grâce à moi qu'elle est encore vivante !

- Ahah.

Je comprends à son air satisfait que je me suis faite avoir. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de lui dire tout cela. Vexée je me tais.

- Tu as donc changé le futur ! pontifie-t-il très fier de sa manoeuvre. Mais pourquoi?

Devant mon manque de réaction, Harry continue :

- Ecoute je ne te comprends pas. D'abord, tu viens me chercher pour que je change notre avenir. Après tu me dis que c'était une erreur et que je ne dois surtout rien faire. Et maintenant j'apprends que tu utilises ton don pour empêcher quelqu'un de mourir. Faut savoir ! Alors tu veux bien m'aider, maintenant ?

Je regarde les arbres.

- Et arrête de bouder ! s'énerve-t-il. Tu as passé l'age.

- Je ne boude pas.

Réalisant que ma réponse peut être nominée dans la catégorie : « la phrase la plus stupide de l'année », je tente de lui expliquer ma démarche. Je ne veux pas changer le futur. J'ai juste sauvé Marine parce que dans l'ancienne réalité, elle ne mourrait pas. Je conclue en lui assénant :

- Si je modifie des choses qui se sont passées, Harry, je risque d'empêcher ta naissance.

Mon raisonnement ne semble pas perturber Harry. Il vérifie que personne ne peut nous entendre et réplique :

- Peut être que Voldemort serait mort, aussi.

Je frissonne au nom et m'arrête un instant pour le fusiller du regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas écouté un mot de mes justifications. Je réponds patiemment à son argument :

- Il en faudrait beaucoup pour tuer Voldemort, surtout que je ne peux agir qu'à partir de maintenant et qu'il est déjà très fort. Alors que pour que tu n'existes pas, il me suffit d'empêcher Lily d'aimer James. Et puis, la question n'est pas là. Je peux changer bien des choses, mais je n'ai aucune garantie que cela tourne ensuite de la bonne manière. En plus, qu'est ce qui nous donne le droit de décider que cet avenir doit disparaître ? De dire que nous décidons de faire vivre ou mourir telle personne pour avoir l'infime chance que Tu-sais-qui ne soit plus là ? Combien de personnes es-tu prêt à sacrifier pour cela ? Quelle est ta limite ? Une vie, dix, cent ? Serais-tu prêt à continuer si dans ces victimes, se trouvent des gens que tu aimes ? Si pour sauver Sirius ou tes parents, il fallait tuer Remus ? Moi je ne peux pas faire ce genre de choix, ni prendre cette responsabilité !

Harry garde le silence un instant. Tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire est :

- Il vaut mieux qu'on accélère un peu, sinon on va perdre les autres.

Je ne change pas mon allure. Si on se perd ce n'est pas très grave. Je ne crains rien des animaux, et Harry est assez fort pour se défendre. De plus je vois nos camarades pas très loin. Comprenant que je ne veux pas en rester là, il décide de changer d'angle d'attaque :

- Severus est un mangemort et il a tué Albus alors pourquoi le défend-tu ?

- Severus est un espion, pas un mangemort.

Devant l'air dégoûté de Harry, je décide de lui révéler ce que j'ai vu un jour où Severus s'est retrouvé plaqué contre moi lors d'une bousculade dans les escaliers.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile à croire pour toi, mais Albus Dumbledore lui-même lui avait donné comme directive d'agir comme un Mangemort quoiqu'il arrive, car les informations qu'il était en position d'obtenir sont capitales et pouvaient sauver des milliers de vies. Cela incluait le meurtre, en dernier recours, s'il fallait passer par là.

- Menteuse !

Harry me crache ce mot. Je fais mine d'ignorer son insulte et continue calmement mon explication :

- Severus est aujourd'hui considéré par ses camarades de Serpentard comme un respectable sang pur. Il est orphelin depuis maintenant 5 ans. Ses parents sont morts à cause d'un portoloin défectueux. Depuis, Severus vit tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il n'avait que 13ans ! me contredit Harry

- Il a pu échapper à l'orphelinat grâce à Albus Dumbledore qui lui a prêté un elfe de maison pour s'occuper de lui. Heureusement, il passait… Enfin il passe le plus clair de son temps à Poudlard.

- Je ne dirais pas heureusement, et puis j'en n'ai rien à faire de sa vie. Cela n'excuse pas tout ! Moi aussi je suis orphelin.

Je le coupe, désireuse de continuer mon histoire :

- Il doit se surveiller tout le temps pour qu'on ne soupçonne jamais la vérité sur ses origines. Dumbledore est le seul à être au courant. Severus aurait pu être totalement anonyme s'il n'avait pas été aussi brillant. C'est un élève qui surclasse beaucoup de ces camarades en potion, mais aussi enchantements, charmes, DCFM,… En fait c'est un génie

- Tu me cherches là ? me répond Harry d'une voix aiguë.

Là encore, je passe outre ses sarcasmes :

- Severus est très fort et s'est fait remarquer par pas mal de monde. Les maraudeurs, le directeur, mais aussi par Lucius Malfoy. Lorsque Lucius Malfoy était encore là, il y a trois ans, il a pris Severus sous son aile. Il a su voir en lui toutes les possibilités qu'il pouvait offrir à Tu-sais-qui. Lucius a promis à Severus ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu : le respect de ses camardes, la gloire, la puissance et autres balivernes prônées par les Mangemorts. Severus a surtout été conquis par l'amitié et la reconnaissance sociale. Il a donc promis de réfléchir à cette possibilité à sa sortie de Poudlard. On en est là aujourd'hui.

Devant le début de réaction de Harry je lui intime par un geste de se taire. Il n'apprécie pas mais s'exécute.

- Donc à sa sortie de Poudlard il va aller voir Lucius et le suivre au service de Tu-sais-qui.

- Voldemort !

- Pardon ? je demande, désarçonnée.

- Voldemort, arrête de dire Tu-sais-qui.

Je n'aime pas sa remarque mais d'un autre coté je perçois comme un début de dialogue entre Harry et moi. Mais peut-être suis-je trop optimiste… Je reprends le fil de mon histoire :

- Donc il va devenir Mangemort à sa sortie de Poudlard. V… Tu-sais-qui, (dire le nom est trop dur pour moi) va le marquer de son emblème. Il va découvrir que Severus est légitimens et ça va beaucoup lui plaire.

- C'est donc bien un Mangemort ! fait remarquer Harry avec une joie malsaine.

Je me dépêche de nier cette affirmation :

- Non attends. Je n'en ai pas fini. Donc au début il ne va pas faire grand-chose. En fait il va seulement donner des potions et quelques formules intéressantes… Mais son coup d'éclat va être la découverte de la prophétie. Il va gagner du galon et être promu dans le premier cercle. Il va alors découvrir avec effarement que Lily est concernée par cette prophétie. Il a peu d'amis, Harry, mais pour lui Lily en fait partie. Il va alors tout raconter à Albus Dumbledore, et accepter de lui servir d'espion. Il a juré magiquement sa loyauté à Albus.

- Impossible !

Harry est incapable de rajouter un autre mot, je décide de continuer à raconter ce qui est arrivé afin que ce soit plus clair pour Harry.

- Eh bien si. C'est là où l'histoire paraît trompeuse. il faut que tu sache que Severus était le seul espion faisant partie des intimes de Tu-sais-qui. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'atout qu'il représentait dans un conflit qui a des allures de guerre civile. Albus était prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre cet avantage. Peu avant la fin de ta sixième année, Severus a appris qu'il était soupçonné de trahison. Il était sur la corde raide. D'un autre coté, Albus Dumbledore avait été irrémédiablement empoisonné quand il a détruit l'Horcruxe. C'était sans espoir. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et il le savait.

- Non, impossible !

Harry semble incapable de formuler une phrase normale. J'en profite allégrement pour continuer ma plaidoirie :

- Albus était mourant. Il a alors dit à Severus que s'il devait mourir, ce devait être de sa main. Comme cela, son décès servirai à quelque chose : préserver le statut d'espion de Severus auprès de Tu-sais-qui. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Severus Rogue ne désirait pas la mort d'Albus. Le directeur était un père pour lui.

Cette dernière phrase semble interloquer Harry car il me fixe intensément. Je rajoute avec le plus d'assurance possible :

- Il ne mérite pas la haine, mais le respect et la gratitude.

Je sais au moment où je dis ces derniers mots que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'est plus que Harry ne peut en supporter. Son visage se contorsionne alors de colère et il me pousse avec violence, me faisant chuter lourdement :

- Menteuse. ! Tu ne sais rien, tu n'étais même pas là.

Il me fixe un moment, comme stupéfait de son geste. Mais c'est sans un mot d'excuse ou de regret qu'il s'éloigne à grand pas. Je me relève lentement en pestant contre la flaque de boue qui, comme par hasard, m'a accueillie à l'endroit où je suis tombée.

Je tente de rendre ma cape un peu plus propre, sans grande conviction vu la couche de saleté qui est incrustée dans le tissu et je me dépêche de rejoindre le groupe. Sirius est sur le bord du chemin, se laissant dépasser par les autres, comme s'il m'attendait. Devant mon accoutrement il se précipite vers moi. Il s'empresse de m'aider à reprendre figure humaine d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiète-t-il.

- C'est bon, je suis juste tombé par terre, c'est tout ! Je suis un peu maladroite.

Ma phrase n'a pas l'effet escompté puisque Sirius rattrape vivement Harry qui se fondait dans le reste du groupe et le plaque contre un arbre. Les élèves près de nous assistent ahuris à la scène.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? grogne Sirius.

- Rien pourquoi ! se défend Harry.

- Ne mens pas, je sais que tu étais avec elle. Tu avais l'air énervé quand tu es passé devant moi tout à l'heure et elle, elle est couverte de boue. Tu l'as poussé c'est ça ? Tu lui as fait du mal.

Je maudit un instant sa clairvoyance.

- Sirius arrête, il ne m'a rien fait.

- Pourquoi tu le défends, il n'a pas à s'attaquer à toi.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! hurle Harry excédé.

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire. Sirius décoche alors un coup de poing magistral à Harry qui s'effondre sous la violence du coup.

Je me mets à crier et m'interpose.

- Arrête Sirius, je te dis qu'il n'a rien fait.

Harry se relève et fixe Sirius. Il semble hésiter puis annonce d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je t'assure que c'était un accident. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Sirius semble accepter les excuses de Harry, et se calme. Je suis complètement tétanisée par la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Tout comme le reste de mes camarades d'ailleurs.

- Mais tu es barge ou quoi ! crié-je. Tu aurais pu lui faire très mal ! Et puis je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Sirius me déclare simplement :

- Je t'ai promis de te protéger, et je le fais, même si tu n'es pas d'accord.

Sur ces paroles je crois que tout est dit. Je recule tout d'abord pour m'éloigner de Sirius puis voulant me dégager de tout ce qui est arrivé, je marche de plus en plus vite. Je rejoins ainsi les élèves du début de file. Aucun d'ente eux ne s'est rendu compte de rien, trop occupé à écouter notre professeur.

Je me réfugie près de Lily. C'est décidé, je ne veux plus entendre parler de Sirius ou de Harry. Maintenant je ne me concentrerais que sur les cours et ma meilleure amie. Exit les maraudeurs ou Harry. Exit les problèmes et vive ma vie.

**Chapitre fini.**

Donc à dans deux ou trois semaines… Cela dépendra un peu du temps qu'on aura Alixe et moi pour mettre en forme la suite.

Sinon je voulais juste rassurer les lecteurs, que si pour cette fic j'ai plus de mal à publier régulièrement, ce n'est pas par manque de créativité mais bien parce que mon travail me prend trop de temps. La trame de l'histoire est déjà connue dans son ensemble donc ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura forcément une fin à cette histoire. Voilà, sinon je remercie chaleureusement Alixe qui consacre beaucoup de temps à l'amélioration de ma fic. **Merci Alixe.**

Sinon pour anecdote, j'utilise une théorie comme quoi Severus n'est pas un méchant Cette théorie n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination, mais l'une des nombreuses théories qui circulent sur le net (en particulier sur twwo). Donc j'avoue que cela ne vient pas de moi, cependant ne connaissant pas la toute première personne qui a émis cette hypothèse, je ne peux révéler une source précise. Sinon pour note personnelle j'adore cette théorie car j'adore l'idée d'un Severus gentil.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 

**Là où Sirius s'improvise chevalier servant.**

Un mois a passé depuis ma dernière discussion avec Harry. Vous-savez-qui est de plus en plus présent dans nos esprits. En un mois il a tué 16 personnes. Maintenant tout le monde a peur de recevoir une enveloppe noire leur annonçant la mort d'un proche. Mais la plus grosse surprise fut le comportement de Harry. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que depuis un mois beaucoup de choses ont changés, ou bien peut-être étaient-elles déjà en place mais je ne les voyais pas encore. Je me suis ralliée à la manière de voir de Dumbledore, celle ne de rien changer du futur, mais je ne pensais pas que Harry le ferait aussi. Pire il semble avoir abandonné toute envie de sauver qui que ce soit, même lui.

Comment en est on arriver là ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il faut dire que ça été plus que graduel. Je crois que ça a commencé justement lors de cette sortie en forêt, au moment ou Harry s'est excusé auprès de Sirius. Ce jour là je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais depuis tout a changé. Harry est toujours resté dans le groupe, mais Sirius et Peter se sont de plus en plus moqué de lui. James n'y a vu que des taquineries de jeunes adultes et Remus est resté silencieux. Harry ne parle presque plus. En tout cas ce n'est pas le Harry que j'ai connu à travers mes visions. Je pense qu'il va très mal.

Lily a essayé d'intervenir. Un jour où Sirius, Peter et Harry étaient partis chercher des affaires dans la salle commune ou tout autre chose plus compromettante, Lily est allée voir Remus et James.

#o#o#o#o#

- Hey Remus James, j'aimerais vous parler.

- Oui répondit James négligemment.

- Je veux vous parler de Harry.

- Tu veux sortir avec lui ? La taquina James.

- Non ! S'indigna Lily

- Alors quoi reprit James, intrigué.

Remus restait incroyablement silencieux.

- Je… Lily respira un bon coup puis se lança. Je trouve que vous maltraitez Harry.

Remus ne bougea pas d'un cil. Par contre James se leva prestement.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire que vous abusez de Harry. Sirius et Peter se moquent sans cesse de lui. On n'a pas le droit de faire ça. En plus Harry se renferme de plus en plus. Il ne parle plus à personne à part vous, il ne sourit plus, il ne vit plus !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? Ecoute Lily, reprit d'un ton plus ferme James, je crois que cela ne te concerne pas. Harry a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Si ça lui fait plaisir de parler qu'à nous c'est que sûrement les autres ne sont d'aucun intérêt.

- Je… Harry ne va pas bien, campa sur ses positions Lily. Si tu ne t'en rend pas compte c'est que tu n'est pas son ami… Que vous n'êtes pas son ami se reprit Lily en incluant cette fois-ci Remus.

- Harry va bien Lily remarqua calmement Remus. Il a passé des moments difficiles et il a besoin d'attaches, et c'est nous. Alors laisse le un peu tranquille. Qui ne serait pas triste après la mort de ses parents ? Ca fait moins de deux mois que ces parents son morts, laisse lui le temps.

#o#o#o#o#

Une question de temps… Lily n'avait rien répondu à la remarque de Remus. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ses paroles étaient imparables. Alors elle avait attendu. Et Harry n'avait pas changé. Un mois qu'il était fantôme de lui-même. Lily était même allée voir l'infirmière mais celle-ci après avoir parlé à Harry avait rassurée Lily sur la santé mentale de Harry.

Après cette discussion Lily arrêta de défendre Harry. Elle en avait parlé à ces amis, à l'infirmière et même à Harry lui même qui avait répondu simplement qu'il était heureux. James et Remus avaient pris à part Harry pour « une discussion sérieuse » avec lui mais Harry avait confirmé son bien-être. Lily du s'avouer vaincue. Harry était sûrement heureux…

C'était complètement faux !

Je savais pour connaître Harry qu'il allait très mal. Lily était le seul espoir de Harry et elle venait au bout d'un mois de se résigner à ne plus s'en mêler. Maintenant Harry était seul. Que pouvais-je faire de plus que Lily n'avait entrepris ?

ooo

Voilà, maintenant un mois que je n'ai pas parlé à Harry et pourtant il me semble que c'était hier. Depuis je n'ai plus aucun espoir pour Harry.

Et puis ma vie continue. Ce mois dernier est passé à une vitesse folle. Grâce à ce cher directeur je suis maintenant occupée tous les mardis soir par Rusard et les mercredis après-midi avec Pompom. De plus les professeurs ont accéléré la cadence. Finie la rentrée et la reprise en douceur, maintenant est venue l'heure des ASPIC.

Lily est d'ailleurs particulièrement difficile à vivre. Stressée comme jamais, elle refait des recherches sur chaque cours, afin d'approfondir ses connaissances « sommaires ». Pour ma part son angoisse commence à devenir contagieuse. Nous ne sommes qu'au mois d'octobre pourtant ! Sincèrement je me sens presque ridicule d'avoir passé plus de deux heures sur une potion que je connaissais déjà par cœur.

A coté, d'autres élèves se coulent la vie douce. Sincèrement je me suis penchée sur le cas « maraudeurs » pour comprendre comment ils faisaient pour concilier leurs devoirs, leurs blagues minables, et leur temps de « glandouille » nécessaire à tout mec « cool » et puis bien sûr leurs nuits blanches avec Remus. Je n'ai bien sûr pas trouvé de réponse. La seule explication est qu'ils possèdent un retourneur de temps, cependant après réflexion (et vérification dans les registres) cette possibilité a été exclue. J'aurais bien approfondis mon enquête mais Sirius me repérait à chaque fois. Du coup l'évitant et le « boudant » depuis l'incident dans la forêt, j'ai du arrêter cette investigation. D'ailleurs Lily n'aimait pas que je fouille dans leurs vies : elle trouvait cela « indécent ».

- Anna tu boudes ?

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde Lily à coté de moi. Nous sommes mardi dans notre salle commune et j'essaye en vain de lire un chapitre de runes pour le contrôle de vendredi prochain.

- Non.

- Ah bon !

Lily retourne alors à son livre. Je me rend compte que je n'ai pas envie de travailler.

- Lily tu fais quoi ?

- Je revois le cours de potion que nous venons de faire, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris la troisième variante de la potion.

- Celle avec la pleine lune ?

- Non la suivante, celle faite avec l'écaille d'un dragon.

Je la regarde un instant pour savoir si elle rigole ou si elle est sérieuse. Je lui demande quelque peu fatiguée :

- Pourquoi tu veux apprendre ça ? Les deux premières versions sont déjà suffisantes non ?

- Eh bien si on vient en rupture de stock de salamandre et que je n'ai pas le temps d'aller dans une jolie clairière sous une pleine lune, je serais bien heureuse de connaître cette troisième façon pour faire ma potion.

Je ne dis rien. Sa réponse est un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais d'un autre coté c'est une réponse comme une autre.

Je regarde ma montre pour m'occuper : 20h10. Lily voit mon geste :

- Tu n'as pas ta retenue avec Rusard ?

- Oh mince, j'avais complètement oublié !

Je me lève, dit rapidement au revoir à Lily et part aussitôt rejoindre le bureau de Rusard.

Il m'attend et ne semble pas content.

- Vous êtes en retard de 23 minutes et 37 secondes. De mon temps aucun élève ne se serait permis d'arriver en retard.

Pendant qu'il me passe un savon, Miss Teigne vient se frotter contre moi pour que je la prenne dans mes bras. Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai complètement oubliée.

Il me regarde un instant puis regarde son chat. Je sais qu'il est jaloux qu'elle me préfère à lui.

- Comme j'ai attendu 23 minutes et 37 secondes nous allons devoir nous séparer pour faire les rondes et ainsi rattraper votre retard. Je suppose que vous avez depuis le temps réussi à enregistrer le trajet dans votre petite cervelle de moineau.

Je confirme en silence.

- Bien on se retrouve au milieu du parcours. Vous commencez comme d'habitude et moi je vais commencer par la fin. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas traîner en route. Je n'ai pas envie de vous attendre à nouveau à l'arrivée. Est-ce clair ?

Je hoche la tête toujours en silence.

- Bien, si j'apprend que vous avez laissé les étudiants…

Je préfère le couper. Je suis habituée maintenant à ses remontrances.

- Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais intransigeante. Si quelqu'un est surpris à enfeindre un des cent quarante sept règlements, je vous l'amènerais pour que vous le punissiez vous-même.

Ma proposition fait mouche. Je sais qu'il aime bien punir les élèves. Il regarde son chat et semble hésiter.

- Vous prendrez Miss teigne avec vous, elle pourra vous surveiller comme cela.

Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas la vraie raison : miss Teigne me préfère à lui. A peine seront nous séparés qu'elle me suivra, sans un regard en arrière pour son vrai maître.

Il se met en route, je fais de même dans l'autre sens. Je n'aime pas patrouiller toute seule.

Depuis l'histoire des points de Pompom, des petits groupes de Serpentards sont très agressifs envers moi. Cela reste souvent aux injures et menaces puériles mais deux ou trois fois la situation a dérapée. Heureusement Lily était présente à chaque fois. Une seule fois j'étais seule mais j'ai réussie à jeter mon « flacon de secours » sur mes assaillants avant qu'ils ne m'attaquent. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs mordus les doigts de m'avoir effrayée car la potion les avait réduit de moitié en taille, et cela pendant trois jours. Ensuite comme à l'accoutumée ils avaient reçus la punition divine de Sirius.

Car si je n'étais qu'insultée et presque jamais attaquée c'était, et je dois bien le reconnaître en partie grâce à Sirius. Le peu de personne qui avaient essayé de porter atteinte à ma personne en avait beaucoup souffert par la suite. Sirius me vengeait de façon tellement humiliante pour les détracteurs que ces derniers, honteux, préféraient garder le silence que se plaindre aux instances supérieures. Sirius pouvait ainsi punir en toute liberté tout ceux qui s'attaquaient à moi. Cette démarche avait d'ailleurs fait jaser beaucoup de personnes qui affirmaient qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre Sirius et moi. Rumeur nullement fondée, mais rumeur tenace. A la longue je m'y étais faite, et comme ni Sirius ni moi ne faisions attention à ces bruits de couloir, ils s'étaient tus, petit à petit, emportant le mystère de la raison de cette protection.

La raison de ma protection… Je me pose encore la question. J'ai demandé une fois à Sirius pourquoi il faisait ça. Il m'a répondu que je n'étais pas prête à l'entendre. Allez savoir ce que cela veut dire. Depuis un mois qu'il me protège, je ne lui est parlé qu'une fois et pour lui poser cette question : « Pourquoi ? ». Je n'ai pas eu de réponse satisfaisante.

Un bruit me sort de ma torpeur.

Je découvre trois Serpentards en train de traîner dans un couloir. C'est bien ma veine. Sincèrement il fallait que cela arrive le jour où je suis seule. Je respire un bon coup. Je dois leur dire de déguerpir. Seulement en m'approchant je découvre qu'ils font partis de ceux qui m'ont déjà attaqué. J'hésite. Mon cœur s'emballe. Sincèrement je pourrais faire demi tour et les contourner. Rusard ne saurait rien et je n'aurais pas d'ennuis. Je décide de suivre cette idée salvatrice.

- Merde Miss teigne.

C'est un Serpentard qui vient de parler.

Je vois avec presque comme dans un rêve, Miss Teigne aller vers les Serpentards, leur faire quelques petites grimaces puis revenir vers moi, pour se blottir contre mes jambes, fière de sa trouvaille.

Sincèrement à cet instant je me mets à la haïr et espère aussi, inconsciemment, qu'ils vont prendre peur et partir. Bien sûr ça ne marche pas. Qui a peur de moi ? Ils me regardent donc presque souriant, avec ce sourire que l'on a quand on prépare un mauvais coup… Je cherche discrètement une potion dans ma poche avant de me rappeler que je l'ai posé sur la table de ma salle commune. Mon départ précipité m'a fait oublié toutes les mesures de sécurités prises par Lily et moi au cas où je serais dans une telle situation. J'essaye de prendre un visage dur. Cela n'a pas l'air de les impressionner.

- Vous êtes en dehors de votre salle commune alors que le couvre feu est passé d'une heure. Ce sera signalé à Monsieur Rusard. Maintenant veuillez retourner dans votre dortoir.

Je sais que mes paroles sont sans effet. Je suis la fille qui n'a pas de pouvoir et qui demande à trois Serpentard plein de magie qu'ils déguerpissent car JE l'exige.

Deux des trois Serpentards regardent autour de moi, sûrement pour s'assurer que Rusard n'est pas là. Le troisième s'approche déjà de moi confiant. Lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi il me demande gentiment :

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'obéir et te laisser cafter ?

- Non.

Je réponds sans m'en rendre compte. Ca le fait sourire. Je crois que je viens de prouver à mon adversaire que j'ai peur de lui. Je crois que ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire. Bon sang, je devrais avoir de l'autorité, je représente quand même Rusard ! Sur cette constatation le peu de courage en moi s'évapore.

Le Serpentard commence à m'empoigner. Sa main tient fixement mon visage. Des flashs du futur m'interpellent.

o0$$0o

_- Arnold vous faites toujours cette sortie à Pré-au-lard avec votre école pour halloween ?_

_- Oui père._

_- Bien cette année vous n'irez pas._

_- Mais…_

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- J'ai déjà dit à mes amis que j'y allais._

_- Arthur, se fâche son père, vous remettez en cause mon ordre et tout ça pour des amis ?_

_- Enfin des connaissances, modère Arnold. Dedans il y a Lucinda Wartomb, vous savez la riche héritière des Wartomb._

_Son père le regarde déjà plus intéressé._

_- Oui un bon choix que cette jeune fille. Cependant vous n'irez pas à Pré-au-lard._

_- Puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi ?_

_- Non, mais ce n'est pas trop difficile à deviner._

_- Une attaque ?_

_Son père sourit de contentement._

o0$$0o

Pendant ce magnifique intermède père/fils, je ne dis rien. Arnold rigole avec ces « amis » et semble être passablement énervé de mon absence de réaction. A peine ai-je le temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité qu'il me balance un magnifique coup de poing. Je le reçois en pleine figure. Tout mon coté droit du visage devient en quelques secondes le siège d'une douleur intense.

Je trébuche sous l'impact du coup. Je les regarde surprise. Normalement ils m'attaquent avec leurs magies. Pourquoi les poings ? Je croyais que c'était une manière « barbare » réservée aux moldus?

Mes pensées s'énoncent tout haut. Le chef Serpentard éclate de rire devant ma question mais ne répond pas. Il s'est a nouveau rapproché de moi. Je recule. J'ai mon oreille droite qui me lancine et ma joue ne semble plus exister.

- Eh bien vois-tu, utiliser la magie dans l'enceinte de l'école est toujours repérable par le directeur de l'école. Par contre, les attaques corporelles ne sont pas détectables. Je le sais grâce à ce cher Sirius. Ironique non ? Bien sûr c'est quelque peu regrettable d'en revenir aux manières arriérées, mais on fait avec ce que l'on a.

- Et puis rajoute un de ces amis, si ce n'est pas aussi horribles que certains sort, on peut arriver à des résultats assez convaincants : fractures, sang qui gicle,… Bien sûr il faut du temps et être sûr que personne ne peut entendre la victime.

Je frémi juste à l'idée. Ils ont du temps et personne ne va pouvoir m'entendre. Je pense un instant à Argus Rusard, mais j'évacue vite l'idée d'être sauvé par ce cracmol qui se fiche complètement de moi. J'avance alors un argument qui me répugne :

- Sirius me vengera.

- Sauf si on te lance un sort d'oubli…constate le Serpentard.

- Frapper ça défoule, ajoute avec un grand sourire carnassier le plus grand des trois.

Je me sens perdue.

D'un coup je pense au chat. Je regarde autour mais celui-ci a déjà disparu. Saleté de chat !

Mon dos touche quelque chose. Je sursaute puis me retourne juste quelques secondes pour comprendre que je viens de toucher le mur. Ce serait bien le moment d'avoir un passage secret qui me libère.

Le chef prend position pour me frapper comme s'il voulait faire durer ce moment. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne préfère pas voir ça.

J'attends. Mais rien ne vient. J'entend cependant le bruit mou d'un poing qui heurte un corps à proximité de moi. J'ose ouvrir les yeux : j'assiste alors à un combat inégal : trois Serpentards, contre un Sirius en colère. S'en est presque injuste pour les Serpentards. D'ailleurs deux sont déjà à terre. En deux secondes supplémentaire le troisième rejoint ses amis. Alors débute un acharnement qui n'est pas nécessaire. Sirius les frappe avec force, encore et encore. La violence de ses gestes fait que je ferme à nouveau les yeux, cette fois-ci pour éviter de voir mes ennemis saccagés. Si je suis choquée par la violence, je ne manifeste cependant aucunement ma désapprobation. Peut-être parce que je suis encore choquée, ou bien tout simplement parce que je désire être vengée.

Je rouvre les yeux. Sirius se tient là debout et immobile. Il me regarde. A ses pieds gisent trois Serpentards salement amochés. Je le regarde à nouveau. Il est plein de sang, leurs sangs.

Il s'approche vers moi.

- Ca va, Anna ?

Pour seule réponse je pleure. Je crois que j'ai eu trop d'émotion. Sirius me regarde et me prend dans ses bras. Les visions qui me parviennent ne sont pas pour me rassurer, cependant j'ai besoin d'un étreinte quelle qu'elle soit. Au bout d'un moment je me crispe, je n'aime pas du tout le passage que je suis en train de voir. Sirius le sent et me lâche.

Il me tend une potion régénératrice. Je l'applique sur mon visage et me sens mieux.

- Tu devras quand même aller voir Pompom demain, on ne sait jamais.

Je hoche de la tête. Sirius se tourne de nouveau vers les Serpentards. Je sens qu'il a encore envie de frapper.

- Non !

Il me regarde étonné. Je rajoute simplement :

- Je crois qu'ils ont eu leur compte.

Il hésite puis revient vers moi. Il enlève sa cape et la met sur moi lorsque je frissonne de peur en repensant à ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je la refuse. Je n'ai pas froid. Je suis « seulement » terrifiée. Sincèrement s'il n'était pas arrivé… Je ne préfère pas terminer ma pensée. Des choses trop horribles me viennent à l'esprit.

Sirius s'éloigne de moi pour ramasser un papier, sûrement la carte des maraudeurs.

Je lui demande faussement intéressée :

- Comment savais-tu que j'avais des problèmes?

- Ah ça c'est mon secret.

D'un coup je réalise que je ne l'ai même pas remercié.

- Merci Sirius.

- Ce n'est rien, je t'ai déjà dit que je te protégeais

Un silence s'installe. Nous sommes tous les deux gênés. Moi parce qu'il vient de me sauver la vie alors que je l'ignore depuis un mois, et lui parce que … Parce que je dois être sûrement pitoyable à voir. Je me reprends. Je sais que ce n'est pas cette raison, seulement je ne suis « pas prête » à entendre sa raison. En y repensant, je trouve la situation très « conte de fée ». La princesse (moi) sauvé par le valeureux chevalier (Sirius) des méchants sorciers (les Serpentards) dans un château. Il ne manque plus que le baiser pour finir l'histoire. J'ouvre de grands yeux choqués à cette idée.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas le rassuré-je

- Bien je crois que le mieux est de rentrer, affirme Sirius.

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis en retenue avec Rusard.

- Ceci explique cela. marmonne-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien d'important. Eh bien dans ce cas, me permets-tu de finir ta ronde avec toi ?

Je suis surprise par sa proposition :

- Mais Rusard va te retirer des points s'il découvre que tu es là !

- Eh bien je disparaîtrais juste pour les derniers mètres. Je préfère ne pas te laisser seule.

Je ne peux qu'apprécier cette proposition, même si cette idée me gêne un peu. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec Sirius. Cependant je dois avouer que je suis heureuse qu'il soit là près de moi. Faire la ronde toute seule, j'en aurais été bien incapable après les évènements. Je décide de le remercier à nouveau.

- Je … Merci Sirius. Je crois que cela aurait mal fini, sinon.

Il fait un geste pour me prendre par les épaules puis s'arrête réalisant son geste.

- Ce n'est rien Anna. Allez vient ne soyons pas en retard. Plus tôt tu auras fini, plus tôt cette journée prendra fin.

Lorsque nous partons je pense à demander ce que l'on fait des Serpentard, et puis je préfère me taire. Ils ont bien mérités ce qui leurs arrive et j'irais prévenir M. Rusard d'ici une demi-heure. Comme cela ils auront le temps de souffrir avant d'être soigné. Je suis surprise devant ma cruauté subite, puis je me conforte dans mes pensées en imaginant ce qui aurait pu m'arriver sans Sirius.

Il me sourit et nous marchons ensemble cote à cote. La situation est un peu irréaliste. Pendant une demi-heure nous ne parlons pas. Sirius est à coté de moi, tel une présence réconfortante. Il ne me dit rien, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je crois que c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

Durant le trajet, Miss Teigne nous rejoint. Je ne la caresse pas. Elle m'a abandonné durant la bataille, tant pis pour elle. Lorsque nous arrivons à la fin de ma ronde, il me dit de le retrouver ici pour que nous rentrions ensemble à la tour de Gryffondor. Je me dépêche de faire les derniers mètres pour rejoindre Rusard.

Avec le temps, je culpabilise un peu de laisser poireauter les Serpentards. Mais à chaque fois cette culpabilité est balayée face à la douleur encore tenace de ma joue.

- Vous êtes en retard !

- J'ai rencontré des Serpentards salement amochés devant la porte des chapeaux melons.

- Qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Argus Rusard n'arrive pas à cacher un petit sourire de joie. Il s'empresse de prendre congé de moi et part en directions du carnage. Son chat le suit après que je lui ai donné trois fois l'ordre par des « ouste » explicites. J'attends d'être sure qu'il soit parti et retrouve Sirius.

Nous rentrons a nouveau en silence à notre dortoir. Il ne reste que quelques élèves dans la salle commune. Au moment de nous séparer Sirius me regarde à nouveau.

- C'est sur que ça va aller ? Si tu veux tu peux dormir dans mon dortoir, en tout bien, tout honneur.

Je souris devant cette proposition loufoque.

- Non c'est bon. Merci pour tout Sirius.

Sous l'impulsion je l'embrasse sur la joue. Une vision fugace d'un Sirius souriant en plein milieu de la salle commune me parvient.

Je lui souhaite bonne nuit puis monte dans ma chambre et me glisse avec réconfort dans les couvertures.

ooo

Le lendemain matin ressemble à tous les autres mercredi matin typiques. Le réveil difficile s'enchaîne sur l'annonce de la mort de deux personnes dont la mère d'un élève de Poudlard. Vous-savez-qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. J'ai cours de divination avec notre très cher professeur Plantau. Une matinée ordinaire, enfin jusqu'au moment où le professeur Albus Dumbledore en personne vient toquer à la porte de la classe.

- Professeur Dumbledore, quelle surprise ! Je crois que j'ai encore du chemin à faire dans les voies de la divination. Pourriez vous nous dire ce que vous désirez ?

- Je vais vous emprunter mademoiselle Millan. Et ne minimisez pas votre savoir. Ne dit-on pas que celui qui ne sait rien, sait déjà quelque chose.

- Ah que de paroles sensées sortent de votre bouche professeur Dumbledore répond amusé le professeur de divination. Miss Millan…

Je n'ai pas attendu son ordre sous-jacent pour ranger mes affaires. Je sais déjà ce qui m'attend, et je dois avouer que je commence à être habituée à être convoquée par le directeur.

A peine suis-je assise dans son bureau qu'il me regarde directement dans les yeux.

- Miss Millan il paraîtrait que vous ayez découvert des Serpentards mal en point hier. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui

- Je vois, vous ne savez rien ? continue le directeur.

- Non

- Vous voyez je suis une peu embêté me confie alors Albus Dumbledore. Lorsque est arrivé, ils étaient déjà partis. On les a retrouvés à l'infirmerie. Ils semblent avoir été battus, à coup de poing, et étaient mal en point. Vous n'avez vraiment pas la moindre idée de qui a pu faire ça ?

- Mmm !

- De plus les Serpentards n'ont pas voulu dénoncer leur agresseur. J'ai bien peur qu'ils soient trop effrayés pour dire son nom. Ce qui me donne un indice sur l'identité de cette personne, d'ailleurs. Cependant vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas tolérer une telle situation !

- Oui répons-je pour la forme.

- Voyez vous, au début je ne me suis pas alarmé plus que de raison. Certes il y avait un peu de tension entres les maisons mais j'ai pensé que cela allait se calmer, que ces querelles allaient s'atténuer d'elles-mêmes. Il semblerait que j'ai eu tort. Il est inadmissible qu'un élève au sein de cette école montre autant de violence envers ses camarades. Cet élève a dépassé les bornes qu'il soit ou non à l'origine de la bagarre. S'il recommence une seule fois, il sera exclu de l'école. Bien sûr pour l'instant je n'ai aucune preuve, mais j'attends de vous mettiez fin à cette situation.

- Moi?

Dumbledore se penche vers moi comme pour donner plus d'appui à ses paroles :

- Vous êtes bien mêlée à toute cette histoire Miss Millan ?

- Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est trois Serpentards vraiment mal en point , je soutiens, bien décidée à couvrir Sirius.

Il me dévisage longuement avant de lâcher :

- Je ne mets pas cela en doute.

Je sens que c'était un test et que je ne l'ai pas forcément bien réussi.

Il me demande alors, comme pour la forme :

- Vous n'avez rien vu d'autre ?

- Non juste ces trois Serpentards.

- Bien.

Je commence à me lever mais je vois que le directeur n'en a pas fini avec moi. Je me rassois.

- Vous allez bien, Anna ? me demande-t-il avec sollicitude.

Prise un peu au dépourvue je répond succinctement :

- Euh, oui

- Vous avez une bonne étoile qui veille sur vous. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Rappelez vous, la prochaine fois aura des conséquence fâcheuse pour votre ange gardien.

- Oui, je murmure.

- Bien. Je crois que cette discussion est terminée.

Je me demande bien comment Dumbledore peut être aussi au courant. Mais il est sûr que Sirius va devoir se calmer.

ooo

Le midi, les rumeurs enflent sur mon passage, mais pas celles que j'attendais. Certes on parle de l'intervention de Albus Dumbledore pendant le cours de divination, certes on parle des trois Serpentards sérieusement amochés, mais surtout on parle de Anna Millan qui aurait embrassé Sirius Black hier soir. Pourquoi les gens choisissent toujours la rumeur qui est la plus embarrassante pour la personne visée ?

Lorsque je m'assois en face de Lily, dans la grande salle, celle-ci possède un sourire en coin qui me fait dire qu'elle aussi a entendu cette rumeur.

- Alors ?

Je me prends à imaginer une version des faits satisfaisant les attentes de Lily : je suis une princesse en détresse qui a remercié d'un doux et chaste baiser son courageux sauveur. Non vraiment il y a l'art et la manière de présenter une histoire.

Nous sentant épiées j'adopte un discours de façade :

- Alors rien Lily. Hier j'ai été faire ma colle avec Rusard et j'ai découvert les trois Serpentards amochés. J'ai rencontré Sirius par hasard et il m'a raccompagné par sécurité. Ce matin Albus Dumbledore m'a convoqué pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Mais Angie dit que tu l'as embrassé, remarque Nina

Je ne suis même pas surprise de la retrouver aux premières loges des potins. C'est un vilain défaut chez elle.

Je feins l'étonnement:

- Je lui ai fait la bise pour lui dire bonne nuit.

- Ah !

Les élèves semblent en majorité plutôt excités par cette nouvelle. Enfin les élèves féminins surtout. Quoiqu'un garçon de Poufsouffle semble sincèrement ravi.

- Désolé mais je n'ai rien de plus croustillant à vous donner. Ce serait donc gentil de me laisser tranquille maintenant.

Ils n'apprécient pas ma remarque mais elle est efficace.

- C'est vrai me chuchote Lily ?

Elle ne croit pas encore à ma version des faits. Peut-être est-elle déçue vis-à-vis de Sirius et moi.

- Je suis navrée Lily mais il n'y a rien entre moi et Sirius.

- Non je te parle des Serpentards ! Je sais bien que tu n'as pas embrassé Sirius sinon je t'en aurait voulu de ne pas me le dire plutôt. Quoique je t'en veuille de ne pas m'avoir rien dit pour les Serpentards !

- Je suis désolé Lily. Hier tu étais déjà couchée et ce matin je n'étais pas vraiment réveillée. Mais je te l'aurais dit.

Lily semble quand même un peu déçue de mon oubli mais se reprend immédiatement :

- On se dépêche de manger et tu me racontes tout ?

J'accède sans une hésitation à sa demande. Nous commençons même la discussion pendant le repas car plus personne ne se soucie de nous. Il semblerait qu'Alexandre, le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle de 5ème année ait fait perdre 50 points à sa maison. Alexandre aurait dit des insultes au professeur de botanique car celui-ci lui aurait confisqué son livre de Quidditch.

Soudain le silence se fait dans la salle. Je vois que Lily regarde avec tristesse quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne et découvre sans aucune joie, une lettre noire tenue dans les serres d'un hibou. Celui-ci atterrit devant un Serdaigle de première ou deuxième année. Je ne sais pas exactement. Celui-ci se met à pleurer immédiatement. Je déteste ces missives. Le ministère croit bon d'adopter un signe distinctif pour préparer les destinataires à la mauvaise nouvelle contenue à l'intérieur. Je déteste ça. Cette démarche ne contribue qu'à mettre en évidence le nombre croissant de morts. Le Poufsouffle essuie rageusement ses larmes, prends la lettre et sort de la grande salle, très vite suivi par deux ou trois de ses amis. Je regarde quelques instants la porte comme si cet élève allait revenir.

Petit à petit les discussions reprennent.

- Anna, ça va ?

- Oui, c'est ce jeune garçon qui ne doit pas aller bien.

En voyant son visage déterminé mais presque souriant, je rajoute :

- Comment fais-tu Lily ?

- Et bien je fais avec, Anna. Je suis préfête en chef. Si j'abandonne alors que penseront les plus jeunes ? Je me dois de montrer l'exemple. Et puis je crois encore à la beauté de la vie. Je crois que la vie nous réserve toujours du bonheur malgré les apparences.

- Pas moi Lily, c'est sûrement ça qui fait la différence.

Elle me dévisage longtemps avec sérieux.

Je détourne les yeux et voit Sirius. Je dois aller lui transmettre le message du directeur. Cependant je décide de ne pas le faire au vu et au sus de tous. Cela n'alimenterait que les rumeurs.

Une opportunité de délivrer mon message s'offre à moi quelques heures plus tard lorsque je suis à l'infirmerie. Ce mercredi après-midi, Pompom est vraiment attentionnée à mon égard. En effet, elle m'accueille en me disant :

- Anna si tu veux tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider aujourd'hui.

Je vois alors par-dessus son épaule trois lits clos par des rideaux. Sans doute mes trois agresseurs.

- Pas question ! je réponds. Je suis là et ce n'est pas eux qui vont changer quelque chose.

Un instant je me demande pourquoi Pompom m'a demandé ça, puisqu'elle n'est pas censée savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, puis j'oublie tout au profit d'une question qui me taraude :

- Ils vont comment ?

- Je les ai soigné sans problème et je leur ai fait prendre une potion de sommeil pour donner à leurs os le temps de se ressouder. Ils ne garderont qu'un mauvais souvenir de tout ça. J'ai appris qu'ils s'en sont pris à toi ?

- Comment …

- Sirius est passé ce matin me dire que tu avais été frappée. Et puis une fois guéri, ces trois idiots se sont vantés entre eux, pendant que j'allais chercher ma potion..

Pour le coup, je ne dis rien. Pompom en profite et regarde mon visage.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, Sirius m'a donné du Passaï.

Pompom m'examine avec des gants. Une précaution que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur.

- Hum… marmonne Pompom plus pour elle-même, c'est une pommade efficace mais rare. Je me demande comme il s'en est procuré.

Après avoir décrété que j'étais remise, Pompom me met cependant en garde :

- Sirius est allé trop loin Anna. Il doit apprendre qu'ici c'est le directeur qui donne les punitions. Sirius n'est qu'un élève et il doit se comporter comme tel. Il a de la chance que je sois vraiment en colère contre ces trois garçons, sinon il aurait été renvoyé illico. Est ce clair ?

- Oui.

Pompom me fait presque peur. Je préfère détourner cette conversation qui commence à me rendre mal à l'aise. Les menaces de Dumbledore m'ont déjà suffit. Et puis les Serpentards sont tout de même juste à coté.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire aujourd'hui ?

- Faire des potions de Yamy, me répond à nouveau souriante Pompom.

- Des potions de Yamy ? Mais il y en avait encore la semaine dernière !

- Oui mais entre temps j'ai eu trois garçons bien amochés…

Je me sens tout d'abord honteuse puis je réalise soudain quelque chose.

- Mais cette potion n'est utilisée que lorsqu'on n'a plus de Démégard, non ?

- En effet me répond Pompom avec naturel. Le yamy est aussi efficace que le Démégard pour soigner les plaies mais a le fâcheux inconvénient de ne pas effacer la douleur. Or dans ma confusion, hier je n'ai pas retrouvé le Démégard.

Je me retourne vers l'endroit où se trouve le Démégard, il est là, à sa place habituelle. Je me retourne vers Pompom, quelques peu confuse. Elle rajoute alors d'un ton qui laisse entendre le contraire:

- Je devais vraiment être tête en l'air pour ne pas le voir.

Je me promets alors instantanément de ne jamais me mettre à dos Pompom. Sa colère devait vraiment être terrible hier soir. Comme quoi le directeur n'est pas le seul a donner des punitions.

- Bien Miss Millan, reprend-elle d'un ton plus protocolaire, j'ai déjà tout préparé dans la salle d'à coté si vous voulez faire la potion.

Je la suis un peu abasourdie.

Deux heures plus tard, je termine enfin la potion de Yamy. Je mets le liquide dans plusieurs petites fioles que je range à l'endroit habituel.

Soudain j'entends une voix familière. C'est Sirius.

- Non mais franchement James, j'ai cru que tu étais mort moi !

- Sirius je suis tombé de trois mètres. C'est bon je vais très bien.

- Non, non, non, il faut l'avis de Pompom.

Sur ce diagnostique précaire, Sirius se met à crier :

- POMPOM, POMPOM…

Pompom n'a pas besoin de ces cris pour accourir. Leur entrée n'était pas très discrète. Je me décide à venir les voir. Quelle meilleure occasion pour parler à Sirius.

Au début ils ne me voient pas. Pompom est en train d'examiner le genou de James, alors que celui-ci prétend qu'il n'a rien. Pompom ne laisse rien transpirer des éléments de la veille. Sirius lui regarde avec appréhension le visage de Pompom pour y déceler une vérité cachée.

- Et bien ce n'est qu'un échauffement du muscle !

- C'est ce que je te disais Sirius, ce n'est pas bien grave. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Sirius ne l'écoute même pas.

- Il va s'en remettre ?

Excédée par tant de précaution, James lève les yeux au ciel et parcours du regard la salle. Il me voit enfin. Il semble surpris puis me sourit :

- Bonjour Anna !

Sirius qui regardait le genou de James relève immédiatement la tête pour m'apercevoir.

- Bonjour Anna !

- Bonjour Sirius.

Il s'est rapproché de moi et commence à me détailler pour trouver un quelconque problème. Je suis plus que gênée. Pompom et James semblent plutôt amusés.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui pas de problème. Pompom m'a examinée comme tu le lui as demandé. Je vais mieux que ceux qui sont là en tout cas !

Sirius suit mon mouvement de tête et voit les rideaux fermés. Il va pour les ouvrir mais Pompom l'en empêche.

- Non ces jeunes gens sont en convalescence.

Sirius comprend immédiatement.

- Ils vont bien ?

- Oui mais pas grâce à vous

- Ah !

Il semble déçu.

Pompom à la délicatesse de s'éclipser derrière les rideaux blancs après m'avoir lancer un regard appuyé.

- Euh Sirius, je voulais te dire que Albus Dumbledore sait que c'était toi hier et…

- Je m'en fiche, je ne regrette rien, ils méritaient ce qu'ils ont eu et...

- Sirius laisse moi finir.

Il s'arrête net. Je suis surprise qu'il m'écoute.

- Donc je disais que Albus Dumbledore sait que c'est toi qui étais avec moi. Cependant n'ayant aucune preuve il n'a pas pu te punir.

Sirius affiche un petit air de fierté. Je me hâte de délivrer mon message tout en me gardant de dire que Pompom l'approuve :

- Mais il m'a demandé de te prévenir. C'est la dernière fois qu'il laisse passer. La prochaine fois, c'est l'exclusion définitive.

- Qu'il m'arrête donc. Si quelqu'un s'attaque encore à toi, je lui ferais la même chose qu'à ceux là.

Tout en s'insurgeant, il me montre de la tête les rideau blanc. James ne semble pas prendre la nouvelle de la même façon.

- Arrête Sirius ne dit pas de bêtises. Tu ne veux pas être viré. Et puis tu es allé trop loin hier.

- Ils se sont attaqués à Anna.

- Oui et cela méritait ce que tu leur as fait ?

- Oui !

Sa réponse est catégorique et me donne la chair de poule. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point Sirius voulait me protéger. James dévisage Sirius comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Sirius se dandine peu à peu d'une jambe à l'autre. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Sirius modère ses propos.

- Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas être viré de l'école quand même. J'ai peut être été un peu loin hier, mais ils m'ont mis hors de moi : s'attaquer à Anna alors qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoir, c'est honteux, c'est bas, c'est Serpentard.

James ne répond rien, moi non plus. Je crois que je suis le témoin d'une discussion dans laquelle je ne suis pas à ma place. Un silence s'installe, brisé par l'arrivée providentielle ou voulue de Pompom.

- Bien Mr. Black je crois que vous pouvez laisser votre camarde ici, je vous le rendrai d'ici une petite heure. D'ici là j'espère que vous ne réitérerez pas vos actes d'hier car sinon je serais dans l'obligation d'en informer le directeur. Est-ce clair ? Allez, ouste maintenant.

Sirius hésite mais se décide à partir après l'accord muet de James et le regard menaçant de Pompom.

- Anna tu as fait toutes les potions ? me demande-t-elle plus calmement.

- Euh oui, il me reste juste à ranger encore quelques fioles.

- Bien après ça je n'aurais plus besoin de toi.

Lorsque je retourne dans la salle de repos, l'infirmière vient de finir d'étaler l'onguent sur le genou de James.

- Bien vous restez ici une heure et après vous pouvez partir. Mais pas avant ! Sinon votre genou ne va pas s'en remettre.

Après sa prescription, elle part rapidement de la salle. Je m'en vais pour partir, mais James m'arrête.

- Anna attends !

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?

- Hum oui. Je me vois obligée de rajouter pour la forme : Heureusement que Sirius était là hier, tout de même. J'ai eu de la chance !

- De la chance je ne sais pas. Sirius n'était pas là par hasard hier il te surveille tous les mardis soir de peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Ah !

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire de plus. James en profite pour me poser une question délicate.

- Sirius tiens beaucoup à toi… Je voulais savoir si c'est réciproque ?

Qu'est il en train de me demander ? Il veut savoir ce que j'éprouve pour Sirius ? Il veut peut-être savoir si je veux sortir avec Sirius ? Sirius lui a peut être demandé de tâter le terrain… J'essaye d'être le plus diplomate possible.

- Euh, et bien c'est assez compliqué. Je ne le connais pas plus que ça, enfin, depuis quelque temps il a beaucoup changé mais de là à sortir avec lui, c'est un peu trop. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une bise de bonne nuit hier. Je ne sors pas avec lui… si c'est ça ta question ?

Je crois que je viens de répondre complètement à coté de la plaque. James semble s'amuser de la situation, pas moi.

- Non je voulais juste savoir si tu t'entendais mieux avec lui puisqu'en début d'année vous ne vous entendiez pas vraiment.

- Oh !

Je me sens ridicule.

- Mais je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous vous entendez aussi bien.

Maintenant je suis rouge de honte. James rajoute cependant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce que tu viens de me dire, je le garderais pour moi.

Je hoche vigoureusement de la tête et le remercie.

- Merci James, je vais y aller maintenant, si ça ne te gène pas.

- Pas de problème.

Je quitte presque en courant la scène de mon humiliation.

Fini

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Comme toujours el travail d'Alixe sur ce chapitre est phénoménale et je la remercie chaudement. Sinon le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici deux ou trois semaines. Voilà, je remercie chaudement tout el monde pour leur soutien anonyme ou non.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K.rowling. 

Résumé (à la demande de certain) : Anna, a ramené Harry Potter du futur, mais a décidé de ne plus rien changer sous les conseils de Dumbledore. Harry n'est pas d'accord mais semble avoir baissé les bras. Sirius a sauvé Anna d'une attaque des Serpentards, mais il ne doit plus les attaquer sous peine d'exclusion. Voilà, comme je m'embrouille un peu je n'en dis pas plus.

Chapitre 11 

**Où Anna ne supporte plus le survivant**

James arrive dans notre salle commune. Il semble de bonne humeur. Je baisse rapidement les yeux et fait semblant de m'occuper de ma leçon de Runes. L'incident de l'infirmerie m'a mise si mal à l'aise que depuis une semaine, que j'évite James comme la peste.

Lily, qui le suivait de près avec Remus, semble avoir remarqué mon manège car elle attaque directement :

- Anna, tu ne vas pas éviter James jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

- Je ne l'évite pas.

Nier est toujours la meilleure des solutions…

- Ah bon ? répond Lily qui ne semble pas croire un mot de ce que je viens de dire.

Nier est toujours la meilleure des solutions…sauf quand votre meilleure amie vous connaît sur le bout des doigts. Je me rends :

- OK, je l'évite, tu sais que je me suis totalement ridiculisée devant lui.

- Arrête de t'en faire me fait Lily avec une certaine lassitude car c'est au moins la cinquantième fois qu'elle me le répète en quelques jours., James a déjà oublié, ajoute-t-elle.

Je réplique, dubitative :

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je viens de lui parler. Il ne m'a pas fait une seule remarque à propos de cette histoire.

Cela ne veut rien dire mais, bizarrement, je me sens un peu rassurée.

- Bien ! Bon ben, je bafouille, peut être que je vais tourner la page alors…

- Ce serait une bonne chose fait Lily un peu sèchement.

Elle n'est pas très patiente avec moi aujourd'hui. Je lui demande au hasard.

- Vous avez parlé de quoi pendant cette réunion ?

- Et bien on a parlé un peu de tout. On a abordé les problèmes de rivalités entre maison, et aussi le nombre croissant d'élèves qui arrivent en retard aux cours… Je voulais parler de la campagne de prévention du suicide de madame Pomfresh, mais on n'a pas eu le temps. On a dû réfléchir au repas de Halloween.

- La composition du repas ? Ce n'est pas du ressort des elfes, ça ?

- Et bien j'ai découvert que non. C'est le directeur qui compose le menu d'habitude.

Je demande incrédule :

- Attends tu veux dire qu'hier quand on a mangé de la purée de tomate farcie, c'était une idée du directeur ?

- Il semblerait en effet. Mais pour les jours de fêtes, ce sont les préfets qui décident. Du coup, reprend Lily avec exaspération, on a passé la réunion à en débattre !

Je sens que Lily est énervée. Je me tais, mais elle continue. Cela semble la défouler de me raconter ses déboires.

- Trois quarts d'heure à entendre Estelle et Daniel ergoter sur le dessert, grogne-t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire des fausses araignées ? Ils ont pinaillé pour savoir si elles devaient être en réglisse ou au caramel…

Devant mon air d'incompréhension, Lily précise :

- Ce sont les préfets de sixième et septième année de Poufsouffle.

Lily se masse les tempes.

- Du coup je suis fatiguée et j'ai mal à la tête, marmonne-t-elle.

Je propose avec une certaine compassion :

- Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ?

- Non ça va. Ca va passer. Il suffit que je sois un peu au calme.

Elle me sourit avant de reprendre :

- Tu fais ta leçon de Runes ?

J'hésite. Lily est fatigué. Je lui fais savoir mon appréhension.

- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

- Non, non réfute Lily tout en balayant l'air de sa main, ça me changera un peu les idées, et puis j'aime bien les runes.

Je ne me fais pas prier et lui montre le second idéogramme qui me bloque depuis une heure. Elle le contemple en plissant les yeux, puis son visage s'éclaire.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Bon comment je vais t'expliquer ça ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout est limpide et mon devoir terminé. Je referme mon cours.

- Merci Lily.

- De rien, me répond-elle beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'à son arrivée.

Je l'informe alors que je vais lire un peu.

- Tu lis quoi ? me demande curieuse Lily

- Oh un roman à l'eau de rose : _Tendre lune blanche_. C'est une fille qui tombe éperdument amoureuse d'un loup-garou. Pour l'instant, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais je crois qu'elle est en train de trouver un vaccin pour sauver son ami de la lycanthropie.

- Ce serait bien s'il existait un vaccin me fait gravement Lily en regardant Remus.

- Oui.

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire. Remus est bien malchanceux. D'ici sept ans Mathieu Farfalle, un Serdaigle de 6ème année, va trouver une potion qui réduira de beaucoup la douleur de la transformation des loups-garous. Mais en attendant, tous ces malheureux sont obligés de souffrir en silence. Pauvre Remus, lui qui est si doux et gentil. C'est vraiment injuste la vie lorsqu'elle se met en tête de vous faire don de sa souffrance.

Je monte à mon dortoir et me mets au lit. Bien au chaud sous les couvertures, plongée dans mon roman, j'oublie tous mes problèmes. Au moins, dans cette histoire Romulus, le loup-garou, trouvera une vie paisible grâce au vaccin d'Anastasia. Sans doute, trouvera-t-il aussi l'amour auprès d'elle, car c'est une collection sentimentale. J'ai hâte d'arriver à la fin et baigner dans leur bonheur.

ooo

- Tu t'es endormie sur ton livre…

Je dirige mon regard vers la personne qui vient de parler. C'est Lily et, à la lumière filtrant des fenêtres, je comprends que nous sommes le matin. Mon amie prend le volume qui traîne sur mon lit et regarde le résumé de la quatrième de couverture.

- Humm c'est ce dont tu me parlais hier ? Ça semble intéressant ! Mais peut être pas au point de s'endormir dessus ! Tu sais qu'hier je te l'ai enlevé des mains pour le mettre sur ta table de chevet. Il semblerait cependant que tu l'aies repris durant la nuit.

- Oh !

Je souris à mon tour. Ce n'est pas banal ça. Il faut dire qu'hier je ne voulais pas arrêter de lire.

J'ai dû être prise de sommeil sans m'en rendre compte.

- Oui, me confirme Lily, et si tu ne te dépêches pas on va rater le petit déjeuner.

- Je me lève…

Enfin, je mets à exécution mes paroles, mais avec un certain décalage. Il n'est pas bon de se lever trop rapidement. En tout cas, ce n'est pas bon pour moi !

- Euh on est quel jour ?

- Jeudi, Anna ! Tu sembles avoir du mal aujourd'hui !

- Et bien, répons-je avec agacement, endors-toi toute habillée avec un livre dans la main et on verra si tu es plus en forme que moi !

Lily ne répond pas à mes jérémiades. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai l'impression que je vais passer mes nerfs sur le premier venu. J'essaye de rattraper mon ton cavalier en lui demandant d'un air concerné :

- Tu as quoi pour commencer ?

- Botanique… avec toi. Enfin normalement !

Elle ne semble pas encline à supporter mon mauvais caractère. J'essaye de faire un effort :

- Je suis désolé, je crois que je vais être désagréable toute la journée.

Ma sincérité a le don de radoucir Lily immédiatement.

- Non ce n'est pas grave Anna. Ca arrive à tout le monde. Mais essaye de ne pas te défouler sur moi !

- D'accord !

Lily se lève alors.

- On y va ?

Je complète, ravie de notre petite réconciliation :

- Très bonne idée.

Le premier cours ne se passe pas très bien. En fait je crois sincèrement que M. Verru ne devrait plus enseigner. Il s'énerve maintenant pour un rien, demande un silence absolu et enlève des points sans aucunes raisons ou presque. Je crois vraiment que ni lui, ni les élèves ne trouvent de joie dans ce cours. C'est vraiment rageant. C'est une matière que j'aurais sûrement beaucoup aimée dans d'autres circonstances. Et à cause d'un professeur, un seul, j'en viens presque à détester cette matière.

Lorsque la cloche sonne je suis vraiment heureuse. J'attends avec impatience que les élèves partent de la salle pour sortir à mon tour sans être bousculée. Heureusement je ne suis pas la seule à être pressée car tous les élèves partent en un temps record.

Lorsque je quitte la salle, Lily m'attend dans le couloir.

- Je suis désolé, Anna mais je préférais t'attendre en dehors.

Je lui fais signe de ma compréhension. Je rajoute pour calmer ma frustration :

- C'est vraiment de pire en pire ce cours.

- Oui.

J'essaye de changer de discussion.

- On fait quoi ? On a encore une heure avant de manger.

Je constate que Lily ne m'écoute pas. Elle s'est d'ailleurs arrêtée. Je fais de même et je suis son regard. Harry est en train de marcher derrière les Maraudeurs la tête baissée.

Lily me confie alors d'une voix attristée :

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas bien. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

A ce moment, Harry tombe lourdement. Aucun de ses compagnons ne semblent s'en apercevoir. Lily va à son aide mais Harry la refuse gentiment.

- Merci, mais ça va. Plus de peur que de mal.

Lily s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Harry la prend de vitesse :

- Bon faut que je vous laisse je dois retrouver les autres.

Je suis très énervée et ne peux m'empêcher de faire remarquer:

- Ceux qui ne se sont même pas aperçu que tu es tombé ?

Le regard de Harry se voile de tristesse.

Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ? Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je me concentre pour les refouler. Harry, le Survivant qui a affronté quatre fois Voldemort, qui a tenu tête aux plus grands Mangemorts est devenu un homme invisible.

Les Maraudeurs sont revenus sur leur pas.

- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? l'interpelle Sirius. On t'attend !

Harry hoche brièvement la tête à notre intention et s'empresse de rejoindre ses camarades. Prise d'une soudaine pulsion je crie après Harry :

- Tu me fais pitié !

- Quoi ! s'étonne Sirius, avant de comprendre que ces paroles ne lui sont pas destinées.

Harry s'arrête net et me regarde abasourdi par tant de hargne. Sirius, tout comme les autres, se rapproche de moi et me demande :

- Ca va, Anna ? Qu'est ce qui te prends de dire ça !

J'ignore ses paroles pour continuer mon attaque verbale contre Harry :

- C'est dingue ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux accepter ça ! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même.

C'est Lily qui réagit la première :

- Anna, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Tout en continuant à regarder fixement Harry, je prends le temps de la contredire.

- Bien sûr que si Lily!

Je parle alors à Harry d'une voix chargée de tout le mépris que je ressens à cet instant :

- Je pensais que ce ne serait que passager, mais ça fait un mois que tu n'es plus qu'un zombi. On dirait un survivant.

Je ne fais pas exprès de sortir cette dernière expression. Le visage quelque peu crispé de Harry se calme instantanément. Celui-ci intervient avec un calme déroutant:

- Je ne suis justement plus le Survivant. Je vis.

Il ne semble pas très convaincu. Je prends ça pour de la désinvolture. A cet instant, je veux le faire souffrir, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il réagisse. Je lance une dernière pique :

- Ah oui fais-je avec hargne, j'aimerais bien que tes anciens amis entendent ça. Je crois que cela leur ferait plaisir.

Harry relève immédiatement la tête, piqué dans sa fierté et son ton se fait plus menaçant :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Comment oses-tu parler d'eux, se répète Harry.

Sirius et Peter ont commencés à se rapprocher de Harry et lui lancent des paroles d'apaisements, tandis que Lily me signale que je devrais faire attention à ce que je dis. James et Remus semblent un peu confus dans la démarche à entreprendre. La colère de Harry me calme un peu. Je me rends compte aussi que je suis fière d'avoir enfin fait mal à Harry. Un instant honteuse, je passe cependant outre mon sentiment. Harry doit arrêter cette stupide dépression. Sentant que c'est le moment où jamais de lui dire enfin ce que je pense, je me lance :

- J'ose parce que ce que tu es devenu leur ferait horreur. Franchement tu as vu la loque humaine que tu es devenu ? Il y a peu tu me disais de me regarder dans un miroir. Fais en de même aujourd'hui !

Harry explose. Il se rapproche de moi pour n'être plus qu'à un mètre. Un instant il me fait peur. Mais ses épaules sont maintenues par Peter et Sirius qui l'empêchent de s'avancer davantage vers moi. Lily s'est avancée protectrice et met sa main sur ma poitrine pour interrompre mon mouvement vers Harry. James et Remus se rapprochent eux aussi du noyau que Harry et moi formons, et me jettent des regards de colère tout en me recommandant d'arrêter cette provocation. Cela devient un peu cacophonique, mais je réussi quand même à percevoir la voix étrangement aiguë de Harry.

- Je n'ai pas d'estime de moi ? Tu as du culot de dire ça. Si j'en suis là c'est à cause de toi et de Dumbledore ! Si tu n'étais pas venu me chercher je n'en serais pas là. Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

Je suis complètement dépassée par ce retournement de l'accusation.

- Quoi !

- Tu as bien compris Tu sais combien j'aimerais changer les choses, agir et détruire tout le mal qui nous entoure. Mais non, toi et Dumbledore, m'obligez à regarder les choses aller de pis en pis, être le spectateur de ce qui va faire mon malheur. Et tu oses me reprocher de ne rien faire ? Tu voudrais que je sois heureux, sachant ce qui va advenir à ceux que j'aime ?

Il prend son souffle et rajoute d'une voix rauque et vibrante de passion contenue :

- J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré et être resté là ou tu m'as trouvé. Au moins, je pouvais me dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

La je réagis avec automatisme. D'abord je me dégage de la main protectrice de Lily, puis je le gifle, et ensuite seulement je prends conscience de mon geste. Lorsque je réalise ce que j'ai fais, les Maraudeurs sont déjà intervenu pour mettre de la distance entre Harry et moi. Lily me tiens maintenant fermement avec l'aide de Remus. Des visions plus qu'effrayantes s'imposent à moi et je demande calmement à Lily de ne plus toucher ma peau.. Elle ne s'exécute pas. Je crois qu'elle est furieuse contre moi.

J'entends vaguement James, Remus, et Lily m'interrogeant sur les raisons de mon geste, mais leurs voix sont couvertes par les visions d'horreur dont je suis submergée. Ajoutées à la répartie de Harry, dont je ne peux nier le bien-fondé, je sens s'écrouler le peu d'assurance que j'avais acquise ces derniers temps. Sachant que je ne retiendrais plus très longtemps mes larmes et que je suis incapable d'argumenter quoique ce soit, je me retourne pour partir. Lily et Remus ne me laissent pas faire. Je prends le temps de m'expliquer.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez me lâcher j'aimerais partir d'ici, j'en ai marre.

Lily et Remus me lâchent à regret, tout en surveillant mes moindres gestes. Enfin libérée de mes visions terrifiantes, je prends le temps de reprendre mes esprits,. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je reste abasourdies par tant de superposition de visions. Je fais quelques pas pour m'éloigner quand Harry s'insurge :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Tu me fais la leçon et, quand tu te rends compte que tu as tort, tu n'assumes pas. C'est trop facile !

Je reviens sur mes pas, surveillée de près par les autres et regarde Harry à travers mes yeux mouillés. Ma voix est roque :

- Tu as raison Harry c'est frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je peux te dire que je connais bien ce sentiment. Mais tu te bornes à regarder à court terme. Moi je regarde à long terme. Aujourd'hui c'est trop dangereux d'agir, mais qui sait de ce que demain sera fait? En plus le directeur sait bien que tu as ta propre vie a mener. Il ne connaît pas ton importance, il ne t'empêchera donc pas de devenir Auror ou je ne sais quoi d'autres… Non Harry, toi tu as le droit de choisir ton destin. Tu ne mesures pas ton bonheur. Et ça, ça me dégoûte !

Sachant que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps je rajoute à l'intention de Lily, d'une voix lointaine:

- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai plus faim.

Lily ne réagit pas, et je pars sans attendre sa réponse.

Je marche tout d'abord puis lorsque je suis sure que personne ne me voit je cours. Je cours avec frénésie jusqu'à ne plus avoir aucun souffle. Je sais que les Maraudeurs peuvent me trouver avec leurs cartes, je me dirige donc vers la forêt. J'hésite un instant puis m'enfonce dedans confiante. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je m'arrête. Je m'adosse à un arbre et essaye de calmer ma respiration. Une vision de la scène précédente m'assaille et une vague de nausées me submerge. Je me concentre pour ne pas resituer mon petit déjeuner.

Les larmes coulent et le temps passe…

Au bout d'un moment, je réalise que les souvenirs de la scène pénible que je viens de vivre se sont estompés. Je me sens bien. Je recherche la source de ce bien-être et je découvre que c'est la mélodie d'un oiseau qui en est responsable. Je le cherche des yeux, mais il reste hors de ma vue. Alors je me contente d'écouter. Il chante une mélodie réconfortante, douce, et chaleureuse. Je me laisse aller au son de sa voix. C'est fou comme je me sens mieux. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me laisser transporter par la musique.

- Hum, hum !

Il me faut un moment pour réaliser qu'un raclement de gorge a troublé le son enchanteur. J'ouvre les yeux. Je croise le regard inquiet du directeur de l'école.

- Bonjour Anna.

Tout me revient en mémoire d'un coup. J'ai honte. Je réalise que je me suis emportée et que j'ai peut-être créé de gros problèmes. D'un autre coté je suis heureuse de le voir. J'ai besoin de parler et il est la seule personne avec qui je puisse parler. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, me donnant encore quelques secondes avant de revenir à la dure réalité.

Lorsque je regarde à nouveau le directeur, je découvre un phénix sur l'épaule du directeur. Etais-ce lui qui chantait ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, la mélodie s'est tue. Je me décide de répondre à Dumbledore qui attend patiemment. Ma voix est un peu pâteuse.

- Bonjour, Monsieur le directeur.

Il me sourit et se met à ma hauteur en s'asseyant en face de moi. J'essuie machinalement mes joues pour me redonner bonne figure. Le directeur me tend un mouchoir. Je réponds faiblement :

- Merci.

Il reste silencieux. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant : le silence. Je ne veux pas qu'il me dise à nouveau que je l'ai déçu. J'hésite à parler de peur de raviver des tensions. J'ai eu assez d'émotion pour la journée. Cependant une question me taraude. Je lui en fais part :

- Je n'ai pas causé trop de problème ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, comme s'il prenait le temps de la réflexion.

- Eh bien un peu. Disons que votre acte a étonné plus d'une personne.

La discussion me semble plus facile maintenant qu'elle a été engagée. Je demande inquiète :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que je sois partie ?

- Eh bien d'après Miss Evans, ils ont mis un certains temps à réagir. Monsieur Harry Potter est parti faire un tour, refusant qu'on l'accompagne. Messieurs Pettigrow, Lupin, Black et Potter senior ont tenté, avec Miss Evans, de comprendre votre attitude et la signification de vos paroles. Finalement, Miss Evans est venue me voir, craignant que vous ne soyez tentée de réitérer votre fugue du mois dernier. Une fois que j'ai compris de quoi il retournait, j'ai demandé à mon phénix de vous trouver.

Je détourne mon regard pour admirer ce dernier.

- Il s'appelle Fumsec, me précise Albus Dumbledore.

Je réponds distraitement :

- Je sais.

Après un silence je reprends la parole.

- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je suis désolée.

- Ce que tu as fait est humain, Anna.

Je le regarde surprise et attend qu'il complète sa pensée :

- Lorsque je t'ai demandé de garder secret tes visions et de ne pas interférer avec elles, je savais déjà que tu n'y arriverais pas complètement. Ce que je te demande est très lourd. Peu de personne pourraient endurer ce que tu subis Anna. Tu assumes ton don avec beaucoup de force.

Je me fais l'avocat du diable :

- Arrêtez, j'ai ramené Harry du futur, j'ai sauvé la vie de Marine Bertand, et aujourd'hui j'ai dis mes quatre vérités à Harry devant les personnes qui sont les plus concernées par ce que j'ai fait ! Si vous appeler ça assumer mon don avec beaucoup de force…

Mais à ma grande surprise, Albus Dumbledore continue à me défendre :

- Tu n'as rien révélé et tu t'es abstenue d'intervenir pendant cinq ans, ce qui est déjà un miracle. Je crois que j'ai été trop dur avec toi Anna. Certes tu as fait des erreurs cette année, mais je présume que tu as retenu la leçon non ?

Je le reprends :

- Et bien il semblerait que non, puisque je n'ai pas réussi à me taire aujourd'hui…

- Crois-tu ? Pas une seconde Miss Evans m'a parlé d'une phrase étrange sur « un don », sur « le futur » ou autre chose du même genre. Tu t'es peut être laissé emporter, mais pas au point de trahir ton secret.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, avoué-je.

- Consciemment ou inconsciemment tu n'as rien dit de compromettent, insiste le directeur.

Ai-je vraiment fait ça ? Je doute de ce qui s'est passé. Tout est assez flou en fait. Peut-être que je n'ai rien dit de si compromettant. Je constate aussi à cet instant que Lily n'a rien dit de mes secrets au directeur. Une autre question me vient alors à l'esprit ?

- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai demandé à Fumsec de m'aider.

Je réalise en effet qu'il me l'avait déjà expliqué.

- Bien que dirais-tu de rentrer ? me demande Dumbledore. Cela fait plus d'une heure que tu es ici. C'est un endroit dangereux, tu sais.

- Je ne risque rien, réponds-je avec légèreté, les animaux m'adorent.

- Seulement il n'y a pas que des animaux ici. Et ce ne sont sûrement pas eux les plus dangereux. Quoique…

Albus sourit comme s'il se rappelait un vieux souvenir. Il se reprend et me regarde à nouveau tout en réitérant sa demande :

- On y va ?

Après hésitation, j'avoue un peu honteuse.

- Je ne suis pas prête…

- Pourquoi, me demande-t-il simplement.

- Eh bien j'ai peur qu'on me demande d'expliquer mes paroles et mon geste...

- On ne te demanderas rien Anna. J'ai demandé à Miss Evans de ne plus faire allusion à cette scène devant toi et de faire passer le message aux cinq autres.

- A votre avis, Harry va me pardonner ?

- Je ne peux répondre pour lui. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il faut parfois savoir s'opposer à ses amis pour leur propre bien.

- J'ai … j'ai peur.

Albus fronce les sourcils et me regarde dans les yeux avant de me poser une question :

- Peur de quoi Anna ?

- Harry est quelqu'un de très important dans le futur. En le ramenant, j'ai forcément changé beaucoup de choses… En plus vous étiez très proche de lui… Vous lui auriez donné votre vie sans une hésitation.

Albus me contredit :

- Anna je donnerais ma vie pour n'importe quel élève qu'il soit ou non une figure importante pour notre avenir. Et pour ce qui est de perdre Monsieur Potter, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en train de changer le futur puisqu'il est en train de jouer au Quiddich !

Je le regarde un peu surprise. Harry joue au quiddich ? Je me rappelle qu'il aime faire ça pour se changer les idées quand tout va mal. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, au moins, il n'est pas parti. Je réfléchis à ce qu'Albus Dumbledore vient de dire.

J'ose demander :

- Et Lily ?

- Eh bien Lily est votre amie, elle comprendra. Vous devez apprendre à assumer vos responsabilités. Allez ! Rentrons, il commence à faire froid et la forêt est normalement interdite aux élèves… et à son directeur. En plus j'ai faim.

Je souris devant la moue enfantine du directeur.

Je décide de me lever. Il me montre la direction à prendre et marche à coté de moi. lFumsec prend son envol, préférant rentrer par ses propres moyens. Durant notre marche, Albus Dumbledore m'explique les soins qu'il donne à son phénix : lissage de son plumage, les graines spécifiques qu'il doit prendre, de sa lotion « plume brillante »… Cela me détend de l'écouter.

Lorsque nous sortons de la forêt, mon regard se fixe sur un petit objet qui virevolte dans le ciel au dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Le professeur continue sa marche vers le château. Moi je m'arrête. Il se retourne et m'observe.

Je soutiens son regard et répète les paroles qu'il m'a dites un peu plus tôt.

- Je dois assumer mes actes.

Il abonde dans mon sens :

- Il ne faut jamais laisser un dragon inactif.

Il me sourit et repart. Je me demande un instant s'il n'a pas fait exprès de faire un détour vers le stade de Quidditch. Je respire un bon coup et me dirige vers les gradins.

Je me place dans un endroit bien dégagé, mais, malgré mon écharpe rouge, Harry ne me voit pas, à moins qu'il ne m'ignore délibérément. Attendre qu'il daigne descendre, me fait douter. Dois-je vraiment lui parler aussi vite après notre dispute ? Alors que je suis sur le point de repartir, Harry se décide enfin à descendre des hauteurs pour rejoindre la terre d'en bas. Il atterrit loin de moi. Je comprends par son acte que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. J'hésite encore mais décide d'en finir tout de suite avec lui. Mon trajet pour le rejoindre n'est pas aisé. Un stade de Quidditch est fait pour être survolé et non pour y être parcouru à pieds. En plus, le terrain est une vraie mare aux cochons !

Lorsque j'arrive près de Harry, je remarque distraitement que mes chaussures sont devenues marrons mais je suis bien plus préoccupée par la conversation qui m'attend. Harry est en train de dépoussiérer son balai. Je comprends que c'est pour éviter de me regarder. Si c'est pour me rendre mal à l'aise, c'est gagné !

C'est Harry qui parle en premier :

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Le ton est donné, et ce n'est pas celui de la conversation civilisée. Je découvre que ses yeux sont rouges. Peut être est-ce le vent froid, ou peut être est ce autre chose…

- Je venais m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ?

Repentante, j'essaye de m'expliquer :

- Ecoute Harry, j'ai mal agi. Je n'aurais pas du te critiquer ouvertement et aussi durement. Tu as le droit de vivre de la façon dont tu veux. Même si je n'apprécie pas, ce n'est pas mon droit de te juger. Je suis donc désolé et te présente mes excuses.

- Je ne les accepte pas répond immédiatement Harry. Tu a dis des choses horribles qui m'ont fait beaucoup de mal et …. (il cherche ses mots) C'est trop facile. Tu ne peux pas venir et t'excuser comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Non…

Je prends un air humble :

- Bien je comprends. Si plus tard tu veux qu'on en parle je serais là.

- Il n'y a rien à dire…

Devant son ton dur, je crains que son pardon ne me soit jamais dispensé. Cependant il rajoute hésitant :

- … en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

Préférant rester sur une note d'espoir, je le quitte rapidement :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry. Bonne journée.

o

Fini.

MERCI à ALIXE, pour avoir sauver ce chapitre des méandres de l'ennui.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plut. Ce chapitre est en deux parties. La prochaine partie sera pour la prochaine fois. J'ai mis trois semaines pour ce chapitre en partie parce que j'étais malade. Donc normalement si je suis guérie je poste le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine (ou dans deux semaines). De plus c'est la fin de mon année, et donc il est difficile pour moi d'écrire en ce moment. Pour ces raisons, j'ai divisé ce chapitre en deux alors que je désirais ardemment le garder en un seul morceau (auteur déçue). Je sais que cela fait un peu court, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire actuellement sans trop gâcher la qualité de mon écriture. Voili, voilou, voilà. Bises…

11


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, donc comme toujours, ceci est une histoire basée sur les écrits de Madame J.K.Rowling, écrivain et femme de renom.

Bon puisque c'est la deuxième partie du chapitre 11, j'ai décidé de publier le chapitre une semaine après. Cependant cela implique malheureusement que le prochain chapitre soit posté que dans trois semaines. C'est ma fin d'année, et donc cela veut dire plein de contrôle, plein de fête et donc pas de temps pour écrire. Donc voilà, après cette mauvaise nouvelle, je peux rajouter que normalement après je serais sûrement plus disponible (enfin je l'espère) et du coup je pourrais peut-être poster plus rapidement. Sinon cette histoire ne se ferait pas sans l'aide plus que précieuse de Alixe, qui en plus d'être une bétalectrice formidable est aussi un de mes écrivain favoris (j'en ai de al chance non ? Enfin tout ça pour dire bonne lecture…

Résumé :

Anna s'est « légèrement » énervée avec Harry, elle lui a dit qu'il devait arrêter d'être une loque. Ensuite la demoiselle est partie dans la forêt interdite pour se remettre de ses émotions, et M.Dumbledore est venu la rechercher sans l'engueuler (notez le changement de comportement). Enfin Anna est allez voir rapidement Harry pour s'excuser. Nous en sommes là de l'histoire. Pour recadrer plus précisément, il est donc midi, Anna a sauté le repas, et n'a vu personne d'autre que Harry et Dumbledore depuis cette gentille altercation avec Harry. Je précise tout de suite que Harry n'intervient pas dans cette fin de chapitre, amis il reviendra dans le suivant c'est promis.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 11 - Partie 2 

**Où Anna ne supporte plus le survivant**

Les couloirs sont vides quand j'arrive au château. Sans doute, les élèves sont encore dans la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas faim. Mon prochain cours est dans trois quarts d'heure. Est-ce que j'y vais ? J'ai déjà fait pas mal de choses répréhensives aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter sur la liste le fait que j'ai manqué un cours. D'un autre coté je me sens lessivée par ma dispute du matin.

Je décide de remettre ma décision à plus tard. Je dois d'abord parler à Lily. Mais à l'idée de pénétrer dans le réfectoire bondé pour la chercher, le cœur me manque. Je retourne sur mes pas pour m'asseoir sur les marches de la porte principale du château. J'hésite entre me rendre à mon cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, et me consoler auprès des animaux, ou bien sécher le cours et me faire consoler par Lily. Seulement cette dernière option impose à Lily de sécher elle aussi son cours. Je crois qu'elle n'aimerait pas.

J'en suis là dans mon flot de pensées sans queue ni tête lorsque quelqu'un s'assoit à coté de moi. C'est Lily. Elle ne me demande rien. Elle me serre simplement dans ses bras. Je commence par me crisper, apeurée par ce contact, mais je constate que Lily prend soin d'éviter tout attouchement direct avec moi et je me laisse aller. Cette étreinte est terriblement chaleureuse.

- Anna est-ce que ça va mieux ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

Je la rassure :

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Je crois que je n'aurais pas du dire ces choses là à Harry.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui perturbe Lily :

- Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant Anna. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je ne m'en rendais pas compte. J'avais tellement d'estime pour Harry. Je crois que c'est dur pour moi de la voir comme cela.

- Oui, pour moi aussi répond Lily en écho. Harry semble souffrir d'une dépression importante. Mais s'il refuse notre aide, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui.

- Je voulais simplement qu'il soit heureux !

- Je sais Anna, je sais.

Je regarde un instant Lily et je comprends qu'elle aussi ressent mon impuissance.

Lily me parle alors de tout et de rien comme pour m'aérer l'esprit. Je lui en sais gré. Elle me raconte des anecdotes concernant les élèves qu'elle encadre le mercredi après-midi. Il est vrai que depuis quelques semaine, Lily a repris ses activités des années précédentes : études et aide aux devoirs pour les élèves qui en ont besoin. C'est d'ailleurs un geste qui me fait penser parfois que Lily est un peu la mère des premières années.

Soudain deux élèves passent à coté de nous et se dirigent vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Cela doit être l'heure de reprise des cours. Je m'écris:

- Lily, tu devrais partir sinon tu vas être en retard à ton cours de défense contre les forces du Mal !

Elle me répond :

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, je préfère être avec toi.

Je sens bien qu'elle est partagée malgré ses dires. Je l'encourage :

- Lily, tu peux y aller, je me sens mieux, maintenant, grâce à toi.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Lily semble hésiter. Je la rassure plusieurs fois avant qu'elle consente à me quitter.

- On se retrouve après dans la salle commune ? demande Lily, à la dernière minute.

- Hum pourquoi pas ici ? proposé-je à la place. On pourra se balader après.

- Moui, accorde Lily après une hésitation, si tu veux. Alors à toute à l'heure.

Lily me lance un dernier regard pour s'assurer que je vais bien puis se retourne et se hâte de partir. De mon coté je décide d'aller en Soins aux créatures magiques. Cela me changera peut-être les idées.

o

Lorsque j'arrive aux alentours de la cabane du garde-chasse, je constate qu'il n'y a que deux élèves qui discutent joyeusement. Je m'assois et attend. Quand Nina et Sarah arrivent à leur tour, elles passent devant moi sans me jeter un regard. Les suivent de près Peter et Sirius. Je contemple ce dernier avec surprise car il n'a pas pris cette matière.

-Viens avec moi, me dit Sirius sans préambule.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Il ne me répond pas mais se tourne vers Peter qui s'est planté à ses côtés et lui dit sèchement :

- Toi tu restes ici. C'est entre moi et Anna.

Je suis surprise par le ton autoritaire. J'avais oublié à quel point Sirius peut être cassant. Soudain, je réalise que finalement, il traite Harry comme il a toujours traité Peter. Mais ces derniers temps il avait été moins dur avec Peter. Est-ce que cela pourrait changer quelque chose dans la trahison de ce dernier ?

- Moi aussi j'ai le droit de parler à Anna, s'insurge Peter. T'as pas à me donner d'ordres comme cela.

Oui Peter a changé. Avant, il n'aurait pas dit une chose pareille. Il s'est affirmé, vis-à-vis de Sirius. Cela sera-t-il suffisant pour changer le futur ? Il est trop tôt pour le savoir. C'est l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard qui sera déterminante dans les choix du traître. Tant qu'elle n'a pas eu lieu, il est impossible de savoir si les choses ont vraiment évolué.

- Viens, reprend Sirius à mon intention, sans se préoccuper des protestations de son ami. Je veux discuter avec toi, mais pas ici.

Je commence à regretter d'avoir quitté le calme reposant de la forêt. Je lui réponds avec agacement :

- Mon cours va commencer, regarde le prof arrive. Je ne peux pas te parler, en tout cas pas maintenant.

- Pas de problème.

Je le regarde ce coup-ci, surprise. Il abandonne si facilement ? Je le vois partir en direction du professeur. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et lui donne un papier. Le professeur le lit et hoche la tête Sirius revient vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- On y va, me dit-il, manifestement très fier de lui.

- QUOI ! Mais ...

- Allez-y, Miss Millan, intervient le professeur, il semble que vous soyez attendue ailleurs.

Je suis complètement ahurie. Profitant de ma stupéfaction, Sirius me prend par le bras et m'entraîne. Lorsque je me mets enfin à réagir, j'ai envie de hurler. Cependant, vu les évènements de la matinée, je préfère me contenir et parler d'un ton posé :

- Sirius peux-tu me dire ce que c'est que cette histoire.

- J'ai imité l'écriture de Pomfresh pour que le prof croit qu'elle te demande en urgence à l'infirmerie pour l'aider.

Il semble très fier de sa trouvaille. Je me fâche :

- Non mais ça va pas ! Je retourne en cours !

Sirius change alors du tout au tout. Sa mine joyeuse fait place à un visage sérieux et dur. Sa voix aussi est plus grave.

- Je sais bien Anna, que tu ne veux pas me parler. Mais je voudrais qu'on discute sérieusement et sans mensonge. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu me fasses confiance.

Face à cette déclaration, je ressens un besoin irrépressible de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute donc. L'herbe est mouillée, mais ce n'est pas grave. Sirius s'assoit juste en face de moi, prenant mon geste pour un accord tacite.

Une idée me vient :

- Tu as vu le directeur, ce matin ?

- Oui.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Que nous devions garder le silence sur cette affaire et ne pas te poser de question, avoue Sirius.

- Bon, et bien cette conversation est inutile. Tu ne dois pas me poser de question et moi je n'ai pas l'intention d'y répondre. Maintenant, si cela ne te fait rien, mois je retourne en cours.

- Pas question ! grogne Sirius en me prenant le bras. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il y a entre toi et Harry. L'autre jour il te fait du mal, et toi tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder en dessous. Ce matin, tu sembles t'inquiéter pour lui et l'instant suivant tu le gifle. Tu le traites de loque et lui, il affirme que c'est de ta faute. Mais de quoi parliez vous à la fin ? Et je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Pas forcément tout, je peux comprendre que tu aies des secrets, mais je veux que tu me dises si tu as des problèmes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon, reprend calmement Sirius, je ne te ferais jamais plus confiance, je considérerais que tu n'as plus le droit de me parler, ni d'approcher Harry et …, il hésite, je ne te considérerais plus comme mon amie.

Contre toute attente ses paroles me font beaucoup d'effet. Je me sens émue. Je me vois dans l'obligation de lui faire remarquer :

- Je… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te dire beaucoup de choses.

Cette phrase fait naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius. Un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu. A cet instant Sirius me semble très beau. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne l'est pas d'habitude, mais à cet instant Sirius me semble différent, dépourvu de cette hargne contre l'injustice de la vie, plus accueillant, plus chaleureux. Oui, plus chaleureux !

Sirius interrompt ma contemplation :

- C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi Anna.

Je réfléchis un instant sur ce que je peux lui révéler. Je commence laborieusement et je me rends compte que chaque réponse appelle une question. Finalement, je lui en dis autant qu'à Lily. Je lui avoue que Harry s'est retrouvé ici par ma faute et que j'avais secrètement espérée qu'il améliore ma relation avec Dumbledore. Je lui parle de mon don qui pourrait intéresser Voldemort, sans lui dire en quoi il consiste. Je lui parle aussi de Pompom qui est au courant et qui pense que je dois utiliser mon don contre l'avis de Dumbledore. Enfin je finis par partager mes doutes et mes peurs méritées.

Comment en suis-je arrivé à presque tout lui révéler? Je réalise que Sirius a pris beaucoup trop d'importance à mes yeux. Il semble un peu étonné par toutes mes révélations puis revient à sa préoccupation première :

- Mais Harry dans tout ça ? me demande-t-il.

J'en profite pour lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur :

- Quoi Harry ? Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes ? On a l'impression que vous fichez de Harry toi et les autres. Vous l'ignorez constamment et le laissez à part. C'est vraiment moche !

Il semble tomber des nues. Je crois qu'il ne s'en rendait vraiment pas compte. Ce type est totalement égocentrique. Mais il semble vouloir me faire plaisir et m'affirme qu'il fera plus attention à lui, à l'avenir. Considérant la façon dont il traite Peter, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose pour le Survivant

Je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question quand Sirius me prend totalement au dépourvu :

- Anna, est ce que tu aimes Harry ?

Il me faut plusieurs seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. Revenue de ma surprise, je réponds avec véhémence :

- Non ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ! Et puis pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Sirius semble gêné et essaye de se justifier.

- C'est juste que comme tu t'es beaucoup énervée et que tu avais l'air de tenir à lui… Je sais c'est stupide mais je me disais… Enfin… Tu vois quoi !

Il s'arrête sans s'expliquer davantage.

Je suis tellement désarçonnée que je ne réponds rien. Finalement, Sirius abandonne le sujet et me propose :

- Tu sais, si t'as envie de te réconcilier avec lui, il te suffirait de venir régulièrement parler avec moi et les autres. Comme il est toujours avec nous, il ne pourra pas te faire éternellement la tête !

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, prenant le temps dévaluer mes chances de me rapprocher de Harry en suivant ce conseil.

- En plus, rajoute Sirius un peu gêné, j'aimerais bien qu'on se voie de temps en temps. Je te considère comme une amie. Alors pourquoi tu ne viens jamais me voir ?

J'ai du mal à détourner mes pensées de la façon dont je pourrais me rattraper auprès de Harry et je réponds distraitement :

- Tu es toujours avec tes amis. Je n'ose pas venir vous déranger.

- T'inquiète pas pour cela ! me fait Sirius un peu trop vivement.

Je me veux conciliante :

- Eh bien je vais essayer, mais à la seule condition que Lily puisse venir aussi.

- Sans problème, répond précipitamment Sirius, comme s'il n'accordait aucune importance à ma condition.

D'un coup, il s'exclame :

- Oh !

Je sursaute il m'a fait peur.

- Anna, reprend-il en sortant un bout de pain, j'ai ça pour toi !

Je le regarde un instant un peu perdue. Pourquoi un bout de pain ? Je réalise alors que je n'ai pas mangé. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça j'ai complètement oublié. Ce midi j'étais trop bouleversée pour avoir faim mais là, en sentant maintenant le bon pain qu'il me tend sous le nez, mon ventre crie famine. Je prends son offrande tout en le remerciant.

- Merci, mais il ne fallait pas !

- Je l'avais gardé pour le manger plus tard ! affirme-t-il, comme confus à l'idée que je puisse imaginer qu'il a pensé à moi pendant le déjeuner.

Son explication me semble peu crédible mais je considère le résultat : j'ai de quoi manger. Une fois rassasiée, je regarde ma montre. L'après-midi est trop avancée pour que je puisse regagner le cours. Sentant qu'il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose, j'en informe Sirius :

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai juste le temps de faire mon devoir de métamorphose avant 17 heures.

- Qu'as-tu de si important à 17 heures, me demande Sirius avec curiosité Un rendez-vous galant ?

- On peut dire ça…

Devant l'air outré de Sirius je précise :

- Mais non, idiot ! J'ai prévu d'aller me promener avec Lily.

- J'en étais sûr, ment effrontément Sirius, tout sourire.

Intérieurement je me promets de relater toute cette conversation à Lily. C'est mon imagination ou Sirius est un peu amoureux de moi ?

Sirius se lève et m'aide à en faire autant. Nous nous dirigeons vers le château.

- Tu fais ça souvent ? demandé-je.

- Quoi ? Marcher ? me répond Sirius.

- Non, fais-je amusée, sécher les cours !

- Oh ça !

- Oui, ça !

Il semble un peu ennuyé. Cependant il me répond.

- Hum oui quelquefois, mais de moins en moins. Disons que parfois je m'ennuis en cours.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je connais déjà pas mal de choses du programme… explique Sirius.

Ma curiosité est piquée au vif.

- Mais comment ça ?

- Et bien, je suis… je suis un génie, c'est tout !

Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose J'insiste :

- Non vraiment Sirius comment ça se fait ?

Il prend un air faussement vexé.

- Mais pourquoi ce ne serait pas vrai ? demande-t-il, comme piqué par mon incrédulité.

- Oh désolée.

Heureusement Sirius éclate de rire à son tour et m'avoue :

- En fait, tout ça, c'est grâce à Peter. Il n'est pas très doué dans certaines matières. Du coup Remus le fait travailler tous les soirs, dans le dortoir. Au début James et moi on discutait sans se préoccuper d'eux, mais on déconcentrait Peter. Remus a alors décrété qu'on devaient s'y mettre aussi. Je suis donc au travail forcé, avec James. Du coup James et moi on est devenu de vrais petits champions !

- Je vois, fais-je en laissant intentionnellement planer un doute sur la dernière tirade de Sirius.

- Comment ça « je vois ». On est de vrais petits champions James et moi. Et on le mérite. Ce n'est pas rien de travailler une à deux heures par jour ! Et cela même le week-end !

- Mais c'est normal de travailler entre les cours, je lui indique pour qu'il comprenne que cela n'est pas un exploit. J'en fais au moins le double. Et je ne parle même pas de l'emploi du temps de Lily !

- Quoi ? se récrie Sirius. Mais quand est-ce que vous trouvez le temps de vivre ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas la première en classe ?

Je ressens douloureusement la honte de ne pas avoir de baguette magique. Il s'arrête un instant comme figé sur place, se rappelant sans doute ce détail. Il se met alors à parler à toute vitesse :

- Oh désolé Anna, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je…désolé !

Je le rassure :

- Ce n'est pas grave Sirius je comprends ce que tu voulais dire. Mais si moi je ne peux pas, Lily est quand même très bien placée. Elle est souvent juste derrière toi et James. Et puis je crois que certains ont plus de facilités que d'autres.

- Désolé Anna.

Je me force à sourire pour qu'il comprenne que tout va bien.

- T'inquiète pas.

A ce moment, Rusard nous tombe dessus :

- Monsieur Black, Miss Millan, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs pendant les heures de cours ?

Je panique complètement. Je me vois déjà dans le bureau du directeur, alors que j'aimerais tellement qu'il m'oublie après les événements d'aujourd'hui. Mais il en faut plus pour démonter un Maraudeur.

- C'est madame Pomfresh qui m'a demandé d'aller chercher Mademoiselle Millan, répond Sirius avec aplomb. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser passer, nous sommes attendus à l'infirmerie.

- Vraiment ! Eh bien, je vous accompagne. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous croire sur parole !

Sans paraître catastrophé par la nouvelle, Sirius me prends par le coude et nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie. Je suis sûre que nous allons à la catastrophe. Pompom va nous demander ce que nous venons faire dans son domaine et tout sera découvert.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'infirmerie Pompom nous regarde, manifestement surprise. Sirius prend les choses en main.

- Désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais je ne savais pas où se tenait le cours d'Anna. J'espère que vous avez pu vous débrouiller sans elle.

Pompom regarde un instant Sirius, puis moi et enfin Rusard. Je pense que tout est perdu, mais elle dit :

- Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur Black, vous avez fait au mieux. Et puisque vous êtes là, vous allez m'aider aussi. Merci Monsieur Rusard de les avoir accompagnés.

Le concierge nous regarde d'un air suspicieux, mais ne peut que repartir en maugréant.

Une fois qu'il a disparu, Pompom nous regarde, d'un air mécontent.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication, nous indique-t-elle sèchement.

Je ne sais plus ou me mettre. Une fois de plus, c'est Sirius qui s'y colle :

- Madame Pomfresh, j'avoue j'ai obligé Anna a séché les cours. Mais je devais l'informer d'une nouvelle de la plus haute importance Je voulais lui dire que j'ai décidé de ne plus agir bêtement. Je ne regrette rien à propos de des Serpentards, mais je comprends que je suis allé un peu trop loin la dernière fois.

Je suis admirative devant la maturité que Sirius dégage à cet instant.

- Madame Pomfresh, rajoute Sirius, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous aussi et vous remercier de m'avoir protégé par deux fois. Je vous promets que je ne recommencerais plus… sauf cas de force majeure, rajoute Sirius avec un brin de provocation.

Pompom semble satisfaite de cette tirade et en oublie un instant notre escapade.

- Bien je suis heureuse d'entendre de telles paroles dans votre bouche. Cependant, rajoute-elle rapidement, je vous retire vingt points, chacun, pour les cours que vous avez manqués cet après-midi.

- Mais je vous ai dit que Anna n'était en rien responsable …

- Anna est assez grande pour savoir qu'elle ne doit pas vous suivre pendant ses heures de classe, le coupe Pompom.

- Mais c'est injuste, elle a voulu suivre son cours ! C'est moi qui lui ai forcé la main en inventant un mot de vous demandant à son prof de la laisser venir.

Pompom me demande de confirmer ces faits. Quelque peu gênée d'accuser Sirius, j'avoue contre mon gré. Pompom change alors immédiatement son verdict :

- Bien ce sera alors vingt points en moins pour vous monsieur Black et aussi une retenue avec moi.

Sirius semble satisfait de ce jugement :

- Vous êtes toujours aussi juste. Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à confirmer auprès du professeur Plock le fait que vous avez convoqué Anna.

- Pardon ? s'étrangle presque Pompom.

- Ben oui, si vous ne confirmez pas mes dires, il va nous enlevez des points supplémentaire. Or vous m'avez déjà puni.

- Ce tout ce que vous mériterez ! gronde Pompom.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas vous punissez une innocente ! Vous ne feriez pas ça à Anna quand même ?

Je trouve que Sirius est gonflé, mais Pompom semble touchée par son argumentation :

- Je verrai. Maintenant, disparaissez, je vous ai assez vus !

Ses paroles peuvent paraître sévères, mais son ton est affectueux. Je sens qu'elle ne nous trahira pas.

Une fois dans le couloir; Sirius me prend à partie d'un ton badin:

- Tu as vu, comment on s'en est sorti !

Je réponds quelque peu sceptique :

- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin quand même. Si Pompom ne nous avait pas couvert on serait marron.

- Oh tu ne vois que le mauvais coté des choses.

Nous changeons de sujet pour parler joyeusement des prouesses des Maraudeurs, mais surtout pour éviter de parler de ce qui vient de se passer plus tôt. Sirius est intarissable sur ce sujet. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius s'inquiète de mon silence :

- A quoi tu penses Anna, tu ne dis plus rien ?

- Oh c'est juste que je réfléchissais aux différences entre nous. Tu es bien plus populaire que moi.

- Non je ne trouve pas, répond gentiment Sirius.

Je perçois que ce ne sont que des mots de politesse.

- C'est gentil Sirius mais ce n'est pas la peine de dire le contraire. Je crois que j'ai de sérieux problème de communications !

- Tu sais, ça vient avec la pratique. Si tu veux je te donnerais des cours !

- Pourquoi pas Sirius, fais-je d'un ton plutôt mitigé.

Sirius comprend ma réserve et laisse tomber le sujet. Il me propose d'aller chercher Lily à son cours.

- Elle est bien en DCFM ? me demande-t-il.

- Oui.

- Eh bien comme cela, le temps qu'on aille là bas, il sera presque l'heure.

J'hésite mais trouve que l'idée est plutôt bonne. Cela fera plaisir à Lily.

Sirius m'explique sur le trajet quelques points importants pour gagner quelqu'un à sa cause : la flatter, lui sourire, se montrer humble et se repentir sans jamais accepter trop vite une sentence, sinon cela conforte la personne de vous punir davantage la prochaine fois. En fait il y a de nombreuses subtilités, mais je finis par décrocher. Sirius le sent et change subtilement de sujet. Il me parle de Quidditch enfin pas plus d'une ou deux minutes car mon air doit le dissuader de continuer dans cette voie. Je décide d'y mettre un peu du mien et lui demande ce qu'ils apprennent en DCFM.

- Beaucoup de choses passionnantes ! me répond Sirius joyeusement. La dernière fois on a parlé de la façon de repérer une personne sous Polynectar.

Je suis surprise :

- C'est possible de savoir ça ?

- Magiquement parlant, pas vraiment. Il n'y a que d'autres solutions. Vérifier si la personne reste inchangée au bout d'une heure sans rien boire car, comme tu ne l'ignores sans doute pas, cette potion doit être reprise à intervalles réguliers. L'autre moyen est de rester vigilants sur les attitudes étranges des gens que nous connaissons. Si ton mari rentre chez toi et prends la porte du placard pour celle de la cuisine, par exemple, c'est très suspect. Le mieux, est de prévoir avec les personnes qui te sont proches, ou celles avec lesquelles tu partages des secrets, des codes que seuls toi et l'autre personne peuvent connaître.

Nous venons d'arriver devant la salle. Nous attendons près de la porte mais à une distance convenable pour continuer à parler sans hausser la voix.

- On devrait convenir d'un code entre nous, propose Sirius. Tiens, si je te dis "Bonjour Anna", tu dois répondre : "Sirius, je suis ravie de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué !". Si tu me fais la tête, je saurai que ce n'est pas toi !

Je hausse les épaules, amusée malgré moi. Cependant, je trouve les paroles de Sirius inquiétantes. Imaginer que, sous les traits d'une personne qui m'est proche, peut se cacher un parfait inconnu voire un ennemi, est glaçant. Enfin, avec mon don, le problème ne se pose pas pour moi.

Quoique depuis l'arrivée de Harry mon pouvoir de double-vue n'est toujours pas revenu. Si je voulais savoir si quelqu'un était sous Polynectar, je serais obligée de toucher toutes les personnes qui me semblent suspectes, ce ne serait pas pratique.

Je demande à tout hasard :

- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres méthodes ?

- Non ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on apprend à noter tout ce qui est important. En ce moment on fait pleins de jeux de mémoires. Il fait exprès de dire de drôles de trucs, pendant les cours, ou de changer des détails dans sa façon de s'habiller et il faut les noter sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il ramasse en fin de cours. Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas facile !

- Je veux bien te croire.

- On travaille aussi beaucoup nos contre-sorts, aussi. On voit…

Mais Sirius n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La cloche vient de sonner.

Les élèves jaillissent de la salle de classe nous dévisageant au passage. Je note intérieurement que cela va conforter la rumeur prétendant que nous sortons ensemble. Enfin j'oublie assez vite cette idée fâcheuse car Lily sort à son tour.

- Je pensais que ton cours finissait plus tard, s'inquiète Lily.

- Et bien c'est un peu long à expliquer et il fait très beau dehors, je te raconte tout ça sur le chemin.

- Comme tu veux.

Je me retourne alors vers Sirius qui attend James et Remus, qui ne sont toujours pas là.

- A plus tard Sirius.

- Oui, j'espère.

Tout occupé à me sourire gentiment, il ne remarque même pas que James et Remus l'ont enfin rejoint. Ils ne semblent pas heureux de me voir. Je les salue tout de même de la tête avant de partir avec Lily. Ils ne répondent pas à mon salut.

- Alors raconte moi tout, fait Lily impatiente, dès que nous sommes un peu plus loin.

Je respire un bon coup puis je commence le long récit de mon étonnant après-midi.

Fin chapitre 11 

Voilà, ceci est la fin du chapitre 9. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette fin de chapitre et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne voulais pas le couper en deux. Mais bon, contrainte oblige… Pour ceux qui le demanderais (et je sais que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux), je vous promets que l'intrigue va s'accélérer, et ceci dans el chapitre 13 (j'ai même pas fait exprès pour le nombre). Sinon je voulais juste rajouter que la tirade

«

- On devrait convenir d'un code entre nous, propose Sirius. Tiens, si je te dis "Bonjour Anna", tu dois répondre : "Sirius, je suis ravie de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué !". Si tu me fais la tête, je saurai que ce n'est pas toi !

»

est de Alixe. (elle est douée, hein ?).

Enfin voilà. Je vous dis merci de votre attention et de vos soutiens (qu(ils soient ou non exprimés).

Voili, voilou, voilà…

12


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 12 

**Où Anna se doit de remettre les choses en ordre **

Trois semaines ont passé depuis ma dispute avec Harry. Les élèves ont, peu à peu, oublié les points que j'ai gagnés. Seuls quelques Serpentards montrent encore une certaine haine à mon égard mais ils se gardent bien de faire quoi que ce soit à mon encontre de peur de subir le courroux de Sirius. Malheureusement pour eux, et heureusement pour moi, les Serpentards ne sont pas au courant de la menace d'expulsion planant sur mon chevalier servant, ce qui garantissait ma tranquillité.

En même temps, les autres maraudeurs sont devenus amicaux avec moi. Comment Sirius a pu convaincre ses amis de ne pas me tenir rigueur de mon attaque contre Harry ? Ça c'est un grand mystère. Surtout qu'au début, ils étaient vraiment énervés contre moi. Mais d'un coup, James, Remus, et Peter ont semblé oublier tous leurs griefs. Sirius m'a avoué avoir eu une discussion avec eux, mais il n'a pas voulu me rapporter les propos exacts de leur entretien. Sirius a aussi parlé à Harry. Là aussi il y a eu un changement. Harry a arrêté de se soumettre aveuglément aux ordres de ses amis. Mais il ne parle toujours pas beaucoup et ne vient pas nous voir, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Il est tellement solitaire. Mais Sirius m'assure qu'il faut lui laisser du temps, qu'il va nous pardonner peu à peu. Je veux croire en ses paroles.

Lily a, elle aussi, été merveilleuse. Elle a fait de grands efforts vis-à-vis des Maraudeurs qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Et au final, Lily a admis qu'ils pouvaient se montrer « un peu sympathiques » parfois. C'est quand même un comble sachant qu'elle va épouser James.

Moins plaisant, ces rapprochements ont alimenté les rumeurs courant sur Sirius et moi. Ce dernier ne semble pas s'en formaliser, mais moi cela me perturbe un peu. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble et cela me gêne que tout le monde pense le contraire. Lily dit que je porte trop d'attention à ce que disent les gens.

- Anna, tu viens? m'interpelle Lily.

Je reviens brutalement à la réalité. Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi. Lily et moi avons promis à Sirius d'interrompre momentanément notre travail pour assister au match Gryffondor contre Serpentard prévu en milieu de matinée. Sirius semblait très motivé pour gagner quand nous l'avons vu sortir de la salle commune. Ni Lily, ni moi sommes très enthousiastes à l'idée de nous déplacer pour cette rencontre. Cependant Lily a insisté pour que je fasse ce plaisir à Sirius. Mais en fait je sais très bien qu'elle veut nous rapprocher tous les deux.

Lorsque nous arrivons, les gradins sont déjà bien remplis. Nous rejoignons Peter, Sarah, Remus et Harry affublés de jolies teintes rouge et or sur leurs visages. Lily me lance un regard en coin pour me rappeler sa théorie selon laquelle les hommes sont fous dès que l'on parle de Quidditch. Je hausse les épaules en retour et m'assois à coté de Harry. Je suis un peu gênée, c'est la première fois depuis notre dispute que je suis aussi près de lui. Cependant rien dans son attitude ne trahit du mécontentement. Je me sens donc rassurée et entame une joyeuse discussion avec Lily jusqu'à l'entrée des joueurs sur le terrain.

Je suis les évolutions de Sirius dans le ciel. Il joue bien, même si je dois avouer que James est incomparable sur un balai. Il me fait d'ailleurs penser à Harry. Je regarde discrètement sur ma gauche et découvre les yeux de Harry, rougis par l'émotion, ou bien est-ce le froid. Il me fait un sourire maladroit puis lève de nouveau les yeux vers son père.

Il m'a souri ! Juste pour cela je suis ravie d'être venue. Je me retourne vers Lily pour savoir si elle a noté ce merveilleux événement. Elle me regarde bizarrement. Je lui montre mon ravissement, mais elle répond par une petite grimace. Je m'inquiète :

- Ca va Lily ? Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venue ?

- Non, c'est sympa. J'ai un peu froids, mais sinon, c'est … intéressant.

Je sens qu'elle est sincère. Rassurée, je ramène mon attention sur le mach juste à temps pour voir Sirius marquer. Autour de moi les gens crient de joie. Je trouve ça un peu excessif, mais je les imite. Lily fait de même.

Après 53 minutes de jeux, James attrape le vif d'or. 180 points à 150. Il était temps pour eux de l'attraper. A coté de moi, c'est l'euphorie. Il faut attendre un certain temps avant que les gradins ne se vident. Lily et moi suivons difficilement la tête blonde de Remus à travers la foule.

A la sortie, Remus bifurque sur le coté gauche afin que nous le rejoignions.

- Ouf, vous avez réussi à me suivre.

- Oui, oui, le rassure Lily. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde.

- Vous n'étiez jamais venu voir un mach avant ? nous interroge Peter avec effarement.

- Euh moi un seul, avoué-je avant de rajouter pudiquement : je n'aime pas être bousculée.

- Euh j'en ai vu davantage, tente de se rattraper Lily, mais j'ai du mal à me passionner pour des gens qui se font cogner par des grosses boules.

- Des cognards, la reprend Peter.

- Je sais, répond Lily visiblement vexée. Mais pour moi ce sont de grosses boules dangereuses, insiste-t-elle.

Harry et Sarah semble plutôt amusés par cette remarque. Remus intervient cependant pour calmer le jeu :

- Sirius et James devraient venir nous retrouver par ici, dès qu'ils auront pris leur douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius, James et Nina nous rejoignent, le teint encore rosi par les efforts déployés durant le mach.

C'est Sirius qui s'enquiert en premier :

- Alors Anna, tu as trouvé ça comment ?

Je me sens prise au dépourvue :

- Euh… bien.

- Tu m'as vu marquer ? insiste-t-il, manifestement déçu par mon manque flagrant d'enthousiasme.

J'essaye d'être plus convaincante :

- Euh oui. Tu étais très bien.

Cela semble lui suffire car il me fait un magnifique sourire. Je vois poindre des moues entendues chez mes autres camarades. Je n'aime pas ça. J'essaye de détourner l'attention que l'on porte à notre couple-qui-n'est-pas-un-couple en complimentant son coéquipier :

- Toi aussi, James tu étais très bien.

- Merci, me répond-il amusé.

Lily en profite pour les féliciter à leur tour. Ensuite, nous revenons doucement vers le château en discutant de choses et d'autres. Sirius profite du mouvement pour se rapprocher de moi :

- Tu as vu mon troisième tir, me demande-t-il avec animation. Quand j'ai bluffé Fergusson?

Je suis un peu gênée, je vois bien qu'il attend une réponse de ma part, mais je ne sais pas qui est Fergusson, et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas envie de discuter tactique. Je tente de lui faire comprendre :

- Euh… oui. Mais tu sais je ne comprends pas grand-chose au Quidditch.

- Si tu veux je t'apprends me répond Sirius, d'un ton ravi, sans se rendre compte que tous nos amis nous écoutent discrètement. Ce n'est pas si dur de voler dès qu'on a compris le truc. On peut se faire ça la semaine prochaine si tu veux ?

- Euh… Non je ne préfère pas.

- Pourquoi ? me fait Sirius, déçu. Je ferai attention tu sais. Tu ne risqueras rien.

Je suis gênée. Je lance un regard implorant à Lily qui refuse d'intervenir. Je décide d'en finir tout de suite :

- Euh. Je n'ai pas assez de magie pour ça.

A peine ai-je lâché mon explication que toutes les discussions s'interrompent. Mes amis ne font même plus l'effort de dissimuler qu'ils nous écoutaient. Ils semblent eux aussi avoir oublié que je ne pratique pas la magie.

Sirius se reprend immédiatement :

- Oh je suis désolé, Anna, bafouille-t-il.

Je suis touchée par la sollicitude qui pointe dans le ton employé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Sirius, je suis déjà ravie de te voir jouer, toi et tes camarades.

Les autres me regardent, compatissants. C'est Remus qui se charge avec tact de faire dévier la discussion.

- En tout cas nous avons gagné contre les Serpentards. Maintenant il ne nous reste qu'à battre les Poufsouffles pour obtenir la coupe.

- Sauf si les Serpentards marquent trop de points contre les Serdaigles, le reprend Peter, moins sûr de leur victoire..

- Ne pars pas défaitiste Peter, le corrige James, on va les avoir. On va gagner la coupe.

La suite de la discussion, n'est que statistiques et réflexions sur le nombre de points à obtenir pour prendre l'avantage. Très vite lassées, Lily, Sarah et moi, nous nous éclipsons pour rejoindre notre salle commune.

Sur le chemin, Lily et Sarah ne cessent de faire des sous-entendus sur Sirius et moi. Je me promets intérieurement de mettre les choses au point avec Lily. D'ailleurs l'occasion se profile rapidement car, arrivées dans la grande salle, Sarah nous quitte pour aller se reposer un peu dans sa chambre. Lily semble au début amusée par mes réprimandes. Mais au bout d'un moment je durcis le ton et lui explique que je n'aime vraiment pas les insinuations dont Sirius et moi sommes l'objet car elles sont sans fondement. Cette fois-ci Lily prend au sérieux ma requête. Elle me promet d'essayer de ne plus m'embêter. Cependant je sens qu'elle n'est pas entièrement convaincue par mes dénégations.

A ma grande surprise, Harry vient me voir, en fin d'après midi.

- Anna, ça te gêne si on discute un peu ?

Je ne me fais pas prier. Nous sortons, sous le regard intéressé de Lily, pour nous installer dans une salle de classe vide. Après être assis sur une table, Harry engage la conversation.

- Ecoute, j'ai mûrement réfléchi et j'ai décidé d'accepter tes excuses.

Alors « soulagement » est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Je sentais qu'il commençait à me pardonner, mais qu'il le dise clairement est un baume apaisant pour mon esprit tourmenté. Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il reprend aussitôt :

- J'ai pas mal réfléchi à tout ce qui c'est passé. Ma venue ici, ce que tu as fait avec Marine Bertrand, le point de vue de Dumbledore… L'impression que j'ai, c'est que tu ne maîtrises pas grand-chose et que tu ne sembles pas être très décidée sur la marche à suivre. Mais si tu es venue me chercher parce que tu croyais que je saurais mieux me débrouiller que toi, alors tu as fait une grosse erreur. Je suis aussi nul que toi pour gérer ce genre de choses. Quant à Albus Dumbledore, il n'en sait pas plus que nous car, s'il avait raison, le Chaos se serait abattu sur nous quand tu as sauvé Marine Bertand.

Je rétorque aussitôt mise mal à l'aise par l'opinion qu'il a de moi:

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on peut impudemment changer le futur !

- En effet, ça ne prouve rien, approuve Harry, mais admet que ni toi, ni moi ni Dumbledore ne savons exactement ce qui se passera si nous nous décidons à utiliser ton don pour tenter d'améliorer les choses. Il serait peut-être temps de nous l'avouer. Je sais que c'est dur. C'est pour cela que j'étais complètement perdu ces derniers temps. Une « loque » comme tu me l'as si aimablement fait remarquer. Cela dit, cela m'a aidé à me reprendre, ce dont je te remercie chaudement. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je me suis repris et je suis déterminé à faire face. Mais pas tout seul.

Il me regarde avec insistance et continue :

- Anna, plus j'y pense, et plus je suis sûr que je ne m'en sortirai pas sans toi. Je veux changer le futur mais j'ai peur d'empêcher la naissance d'un des mes amis ou de moi-même. A chaque fois que j'y réfléchis je me dis que toi seule aurais un début de réponse. Tu connais l'avenir, tu sais comment agir sans changer le futur, tu sais ce qui doit ou non être changé, tu sais tout ! Alors j'ai réalisé que j'avais surtout besoin de toi, ne serait ce que pour discuter de tout ça. C'est pourquoi, continue Harry solennellement, je te propose une trêve et aussi peut-être mon amitié.

Les raisons de son amitié me paraissent plus découler du besoin qu'il a de mes connaissances que d'un sentiment affectueux, cependant je réponds sans hésitation :

- Je l'accepte volontiers Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se passe mal entre nous.

Il hoche la tête de contentement avant de reprendre :

- Bien dans ce cas, est ce que cela te dirait de commencer par le début ? On pourrait discuter de nos vies respectives. Je t'expliquerais ce que tu ne sais pas de ma vie, enfin s'il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas et, en échange, tu me racontes comment tu as eu tes pouvoirs, comment tu fais pour les gérer… Et peut être que plus tard, en discutant de nos théories ou ton don, on pourra trouver une solution à tout ce bazar.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de pleurer de joie. Harry m'offre enfin ce que je demande à Albus Dumbledore depuis des années. Complètement béate, je ne trouve qu'une seule chose à dire :

- Harry c'est l'heure de dîner.

- Tu as vraiment faim, après ce qu'on vient de se dire s'exclame surpris Harry?

Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. J'ai enfin ce que je veux et la seule chose que je trouve à dire est d'une banalité affligeante. J'essaye de rattraper cette bourde:

- Lily m'attend pour manger.

- Est ce qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de toi pour une soirée ? insiste Harry . J'ai besoin que l'on parle.

Je ne trouve rien à redire à cet argument. De plus je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une fixation sur un repas. Je sais bien que Lily me pardonnera lorsqu'elle saura mes raisons.

Nous discutons donc de la vie d'Harry, mais surtout de la mienne. Il est un peu déçu quand je lui révèle que mes visions sont arrivées brutalement, sans que je sache ce qui les a provoquées et particulièrement intéressé lorsque je lui confie que je peux diriger certaines visions. Il se montre amusé lorsque je lui explique pas à pas mes actions pour découvrir sa vie et le futur du monde magique. Il se montre étonné sur la façon dont je gère ma vie, en sachant déjà ce qu'il va m'arriver. Il compatit lorsque je lui explique mes difficultés quand j'étais jeune, puis ma décision d'éviter tout contact avec les gens pour ne plus être perturbée par mes visions. Enfin il écoute attentivement mes quelques conseils pour éviter de penser au futur. Mais Harry se montre intransigeant sur le fait d'apprendre à ne plus avoir peur du nom « V… Vous-savez-qui ».

Au bout de trois heures, nous avons fini d'échanger nos connaissance et commençons à débattre de ce qu'il faudrait modifier ou non de l'avenir. A mon grand soulagement, nous confrontons nos idées sans aucune violence. Chacun prend le temps d'écouter l'autre. Sa théorie tient dans la menace du Chaos qui n'a selon lui aucune réalité. Il pense que l'on peut changer le futur mais admet qu'il faut être très précautionneux car l'enchaînement des événements est tellement complexe qu'on ne peut pas toujours appréhender les conséquences de nos modifications.

Il m'avoue ne pas avoir agi jusque là par peur d'empêcher sa naissance ce qui permettrait à Voldemort de rester au pouvoir. J'explique de mon coté, que je préfère en pas prendre les devants, mais plutôt d'attendre de voir se dessiner une opportunité de changer le futur. Il trouve ma théorie un rien attentiste, cependant il ne la dénigre pas. Après réflexion il m'avoue même que c'est peut-être la meilleure solution : vivre au jour le jour.

Nous concédons poliment que nos théories ne s'affrontent pas : la mienne est celle qui s'applique aujourd'hui, la sienne est celle qui s'appliquera le jour où l'on me demandera de l'aide. Heureuse qu'il ne rejette pas ma théorie, je lui avoue même avoir déjà réfléchi à la meilleure façon de changer le futur si un jour on me le demandais. Il me demande de la lui exposer mais je refuse catégoriquement, j'ai trop peur qu'il ne passe à l'acte. Heureusement pour notre toute nouvelle entente, il n'insiste pas.

Lorsque notre discussion arrive à sa fin, il est très tard et le couvre feu est dépassé depuis longtemps. Harry et moi rentrons cependant sans nous presser. Je crois que cette discussion nous a rassuré mutuellement. Arrivé dans la grande salle, Lily est Sirius nous attendent. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine prise en faute par ses parents. Sirius se lève du fauteuil où il état installé et part se coucher sans un mot. Harry me regarde incertain, puis décide de le suivre. Lily elle reste dans la salle vide :

- Tu t'es bien amusée ? me demande-t-elle avec un calme effrayant.

Je suis surprise de sa réaction. J'essaye de me défendre :

- J'étais avec Harry.

- Ça j'ai vu, explose Lily. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? Je t'ai attendu une heure avant de descendre manger. Pendant ce temps là, tu discutes tranquillement avec Harry dans une salle de classe...

- Commet sais-tu ça ?

- Grâce à Sirius. Je me suis inquiétée, figure-toi. J'ai craint que tu n'aies eu des problèmes avec des Serpentards. J'étais prête à aller voir Albus Dumbledore, mais Sirius m'en a dissuadé en m'apprenant que tu étais simplement avec Harry. Mince Anna, pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la peine de me dire que je pouvais aller manger sans toi ?

Je lui réponds, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de crier :

- Je ne pensais pas que cela durerait aussi longtemps !

Je n'aime pas qu'elle me crie dessus. Cependant je réalise aussi que la réaction démesurée de Lily prouve seulement qu'elle s'est fait un sang d'encre à cause de moi. Je me sens légèrement coupable. Je prends un ton plus doux qui contraste avec celui d'avant :

- Je suis désolé Lily. Je voulais te prévenir mais Harry voulait discuter et j'avais peur qu'il change d'avis si je le laissais le temps que j'aille te parler.

Je rajoute, sure d'être comprise :

- Il m'a pardonné.

- Je me fiche qu'il t'a pardonné, ce n'est pas une excuse.

Je la regarde, éberluée, balayer d'un geste de la main un des plus gros problème de ma vie actuelle. Je me répète alors avec une voix un peu plus aiguë :

- Lily, Harry a enfin décidé de discuter avec moi des problèmes que je porte seule depuis trop longtemps. Je savais que tu allais t'en inquiéter mais d'un autre coté je me suis dit que ma meilleure amie comprendrait. C'était une occasion que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer. En plus je comptais tout te dire en rentrant. Je réalise que je me suis trompée sur ta réaction de meilleure amie.

Mon discours semble être une douche froide pour Lily qui éclate en sanglot et me confie en même temps :

- Je…Suis…Désolée…J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi.

Mon énervement retombe alors aussitôt. Je la prends dans mes bras et la console.

- Je crois que tu es fatiguée Lily. Que dirais tu si nous allions nous coucher tout de suite. Je te raconterai tout demain, d'accord ?

J'entends un « oui » très léger et nous nous dirigeons vers l'escalier des filles.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius ne montre rien de son mécontentement relatif aux évènements de la veille. J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Lily pourquoi il était important pour moi de parler avec Harry, mais ne pouvant lui révéler mon don, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui faire comprendre l'importance que cela revêtait pour moi. Lily s'est montrée un vraie amie et ne m'a pas tenu rigueur de mes secrets. Elle m'a simplement conseillé d'aller voir Sirius qui aurait très mal pris mon tête à tête avec Harry. Je lui promets d'y penser.

Nous passons une bonne partie de notre après-midi à travailler puis à jouer au Majh jong avec Harry. C'est moi qui ai invité Harry, après avoir demandé la permission à Lily. Hier il m'a avoué qu'il aimerait bien connaître un peu plus sa mère. Je ne pouvais manquer cette occasion. Il est si cruel pour Harry de côtoyer ses parents sans pour autant être proche d'eux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de cet état de fait. Nous nous amusons beaucoup. A la fin Harry me glisse un merci rempli d'émotion.

- Pourquoi il t'a remercié ? me demande Lily.

- Eh bien pour l'avoir invité, répond-je mal à l'aise.

Lily semble en douter mais elle ne relève pas ma remarque. Nous allons dîner, puis nous faisons une ballade pour digérer. Lorsque nous revenons dans notre salle commune, Lily annonce qu'elle monte se coucher. Alors que je m'apprête à la suivre, elle m'indique :

- N'oublie pas de parler avec Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?

- Parce qu'il vient de rentrer dans la pièce.

Lily me fait un signe de tête pour me désigner Sirius.

- Oh ! est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

Nous voyant l'observer, Sirius vient nous voir et nous demande poliment :

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui répond Lily plus vite que moi, et à ce propos Anna veut te dire quelque chose. Moi je suis fatiguée je vous laisse.

A cet instant bien précis, Lily a vraiment de la chance que je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'assassiner quelqu'un par un simple regard, car elle en aurait pâtit douloureusement.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? me demande Sirius quelque peu réservé.

- Oui, réponds-je un peu hésitante.

Sirius me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise. A peine assise j'essaye de minimiser les propos de Lily.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment important, c'est Lily qui est persuadée que tu es en colère parce que tu te méprends sur Harry et moi !

- Parce que c'est bien une méprise ? me demande Sirius d'un ton neutre.

Je le regarde un instant interloquée. Il est sérieux ? Il pense vraiment que moi et Harry…

-Bien sur que oui. Hier Harry et moi avons fait la paix et cela en grande partie grâce à toi, d'ailleurs. On a dû remettre les pendules à l'heure, et ça a mis du temps, mais maintenant je crois que c'est bien parti, enfin je veux dire notre amitié. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que…

Sirius reste étrangement silencieux.

- Sirius ! Enfin, je ne sors pas avec un garçon juste parce que je discute avec lui pendant quelques heures.

Sirius se secoue et affirme d'un ton qui ne me parait pas aussi assuré qu'il devrait être :

- Non bien sûr, je ne pensais pas ça. Je te faisais marcher.

- Ouais et bien passe toi de ce genre de blague. Je n'aime pas ces insinuations. Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à imaginer des choses sur moi en ce moment !

Sirius change de tactique et me fait ses yeux de chien battu. Je crois qu'il est devenu maître dans cet art. Je me sens fondre. Décidée à ne pas céder, je prends le premier coussin qui me passe par la main et lui envois. Aussitôt je me lève et lui lance avec un sourire enfantin.

- Gros bêta !

Il me renvoie le coussin mais je l'évite sans peine. Etant debout, j'en profite pour aller me coucher. Quand je pénètre dans le dortoir Lily s'apprête à se coucher. Le temps de me préparer pour la nuit, Lily dort profondément. Mary lit et Affretane n'est pas encore rentrée, ce qui ne m'étonne que très peu, il faut le dire. Je tire les rideaux de mon lit et commence un rituel particulier.

- V….

- OOOl

- Deeee

- Mort.

Bon ce n'est pas encore ça mais je crois pouvoir progresser. Je suis prête à recommencer lorsque Mary écarte mes courtines et me chuchote :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Anna ?

Je me sens un peu gênée, je ne pensais avoir parlé aussi fort.

- Euh je m'exerce.

- A dire le mot Voldemort ?

Je tremble, Mary semble dubitative. Je hausse les épaules ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle me regarde un instant puis rajoute gentiment :

- Si tu veux y arriver, pense que volde et mort sont deux mots différents. Ensuite tu les rapproches de plus en plus pour donner « Voldemort ».

Maintenant c'est mon tour d'être abasourdie.

- Comment…

- On est tous passés par là me coupe-t-elle. Enfin les gens qui savent dire son nom. Mais soit plus discrète, je ne crois pas que Afretane va aimer ça.

Je hoche de la tête. Mary me souris puis referme les rideaux et va se coucher. Je secoue la tête puis décide d'essayer sa méthode.

- Volde……………..mort.

Bon c'est un bon début.

- Volde…..mort.

- Volmort.

Bon c'est presque ça. Je décide de m'arrêter là ce soir. Dire autant de fois ce nom me fait peur. Je sais c'est digne des plus peureux mais bon, tout le monde n'est pas parfait, et moi je sais ce dont il est capable. Je m'assure que j'ai bien pris ma potion anti-cauchemar puis j'éteins alors la lumière et me souhaite de beaux rêves.

o

Le lundi matin se passe on ne peut mieux. Le seul élément négatif de la journée est une mini-dispute entre Harry et Peter. A cause, ou plutôt, grâce à cela, Harry a changé de place et s'est mis à coté de moi au grand dam de Sirius. Peter a d'ailleurs reçu pour la peine, une remarque peu aimable de Sirius et s'est replié piteusement sur sa chaise incapable comme toujours de répondre aux remarques de son camarade. Harry lui était aux anges et James semblait s'amuser de la situation.

Le mardi soir, Harry et moi avons convenu de faire ma ronde de surveillance ensemble. Ce n'était pas facile à faire accepter à Rusard, mais après avoir lancée l'idée qu'avec Harry, j'avais plus de chance d'attraper des élèves sur le fait, il est devenu alors beaucoup plus magnanime.

Et c'est comme ça que Harry et moi déambulons dans les couloirs de Poudlard parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout de ce qui nous intéresse. Et ce soir, Harry a envie de ma parler de Horcruxes.

- Anna, tu pourrais trouver les horcruxes de Voldemort ?

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? demande interloqué Harry. Tu peux voir l'avenir non ?

- Oui Harry, mais pas le passé. Tout ce que je connais de horcruxes je le connais par ce que j'ai vu de ta vie. Sinon rien. J'ai déjà essayée sur une ou deux personnes dans ma période « je veux tout savoir de tout le monde », mais je n'ai rien vu de tel. Je ne peux, hélas, pas t'aider à ce sujet.

Harry semble réfléchir un instant avant de poser sa question suivante :

- Anna, Tu crois que si je cherche maintenant des renseignements sur les horcruxes je vais changer l'avenir ?

Je le regarde incertaine :

- Tout dépend de la façon dont tu utilises les informations que tu auras découvertes, je suppose.

- Je ne pense rien faire de précis, juste en parler à Dumbledore quand il enquêtera lui-même à leur propos. Cela ne devrait pas trop bouleverser de déroulement des événements, comme ça, hein ?

Je lui fais part de mon approbation :

- C'est une très bonne idée, Harry, agir sans tout chambouler. Mais je pense que c'est une recherche difficile. Si tu veux je t'aiderais a faire ces recherches !

Harry refuse gentiment mon aide :

- Non, je crois que j'ai envie de le faire seul. Mais si j'ai besoin d'aide, je n'oublierais pas ta proposition.

Nous continuons à discuter des horcruxes et de nos théories sur ce que pourraient bien être ces objets. Alors qu'il s'efface galamment devant moi quand nous passons une porte, je réalise une chose :

- Harry, tu sembles différent physiquement, je veux dire, plus musclé.

Harry rougit légèrement avant de m'avouer à mi-voix :

- Je m'entraîne à devenir plus fort depuis presque un mois, au cas où je doive affronter Voldemort.

Sa réponse m'éclaire. Depuis un mois et demi, Harry me semblait très distant. J'en avais déduit qu'il se repliait sur lui-même, mais il avait simplement besoin de temps pour s'entraîner en cachette. Frustrée d'en savoir si peu sur lui je suis tentée d'utiliser mon don, mais je me rétracte à la derrière minute, consciente que Harry n'apprécierait pas cette intrusion. Je me résous à lui demander de vive voix :

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es plus aussi souvent avec les Maraudeurs ?

- En partie me répond énigmatique Harry, je… Il m'est aussi de plus en plus difficile de mentir et de faire comme si je ne savais rien de l'avenir. En plus, Lily ne s'entend pas très bien avec eux, et j'aimerais aussi connaître ma mère.

Je sens que cette dernière remarque n'est pas anodine. Peut-être que Harry est aussi venu me voir pour se lier d'amitié avec sa mère ? Je décide de changer de sujet et nous ne parlons plus que de banalités.

Lorsque je rentre, Lily est déjà dans son lit. Je me couche le plus silencieusement possible et fait avant de dormir mes exercices « Vous-savez-qui ». Je n'ai encore rien dit à Harry car je veux lui faire la surprise, mais j'arrive presque à dire le nom maudit sans pause au milieu. Je sens que je vais bientôt y arriver :

- Volde…mort.

- Volde..mort.

- Volde..mort.

- Volde.mort.

On tire le rideau et je vois Lily passablement énervée :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Anna ?

D'abord surprise car je croyais qu'elle dormait, je lui répond assez fière :

- Euh je m'entraîne à dire le nom de Tu-sais-qui. C'est Harry qui m'a dit que je devais apprendre à dire son nom. Tu veux voir mes progrès ?

- Non merci Anna. Mais continues, si Harry te demande de le faire, je ne voudrais pas le contrarier, mais parle moins fort, je veux dormir.

Je fais signe que je vais faire attention et décide finalement de m'arrêter là pour ce soir. Je ne veux pas risquer de réveiller à nouveau Lily.

o

Mercredi, j'ai une surprise d'horreur. Bellatrix est à l'infirmerie car elle s'est foulé le poignet. Passé une après-midi en sa compagnie est un réel supplice. Je ne supporte pas cette fille à moins de un kilomètre. Alors rester dans la même salle qu'elle, c'est trop pour moi.. J'explique d'ailleurs courtoisement à Pompom, que je préfère rester dans la salle d'à coté. Elle ne semble pas très surprise par ma requête. Il faut dire que j'ai déjà renversé trois plateaux et ceci à chaque fois que Bellatrix se mettait à me parler, ou plutôt m'ordonner de lui apporter quelque chose. Enfin, conciliante, Pompom me donne que des potions à faire et aucun rangement dans la grande salle. A cet instant précis, j'aurais bénis Pompom pour sa gentillesse.

Lorsque j'en finis enfin avec cette épreuve, je dois faire peur à voir car Lily interrompt son travail d'étude avec les élèves de première année pour me demander aussitôt si je vais bien. Harry nous rejoint et me pose la même question. Je leur réponds par l'affirmative et leur confie que j'ai dû supporter la présence de Bellatrix pendant toute l'après-midi. Lily s'est mise à compatir et Harry m'a lancé un regard appuyé.

Pour me consoler de tant de malchance, Harry propose que l'on joue au Majh Jong. Cependant Lily refuse poliment occupée par ses « petits ». Je sens bien que cette excuse l'arrange mais je ne préfère pas insister. Finalement Harry et moi jouons aux échecs. Mais nous ne faisons qu'une partie car notre discussion dévie sur Bellatrix, Narcissa et Severus, les trois inséparables de Poudlard, ce qui nous détourne de l'échiquier. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas tellement envie de parler d'eux, mais Harry y tenait.

Je lui explique alors que Narcissa va se marier dès sa sortie de Poudlard avec Lucius Malfoy et qu'elle ne va pas se mêler de la vie de Mangemort de son mari, même si elle ne la désapprouve pas. Ses parties de cartes magiques, ses galas de charité et autres événements mondains seront, avec son fils et son mari, ses seules préoccupations. Le reste elle s'en fiche ! Je remarque que son éducation l'a préparée à son métier d'épouse modèle depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qu'elle trouvera un certain bonheur en s'y conformant.

Pour Bellatrix je me dois d'être un peu plus longue. Bellatrix est pour l'instant forte différente du monstre qu'elle va devenir. C'est une jeune fille, certes raciste envers les moldus, mais qui n'envisage pas de devenir Mangemort. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas par moralité mais surtout parce qu'elle préfère ne pas avoir à approcher les Moldus, même pour les tuer ou les torturer. Par ailleurs, on est trop fiers dans sa famille pour se soumettre à quiconque, fut-ce Lord Voldemort.

Ce n'est que plus tard, une fois mariée, qu'elle apprendra l'implication de son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange dans ce mouvement. Ce dernier laissera un jour échapper des informations compromettantes sous l'effet de la boisson. Or, elle ne sera pas seule à les entendre. Ce jour là, elle reçoit une de ses connaissances, fort inopportunément mariée à un Auror. Sachant que cette dernière les trahira et que l'emprisonnement de son mari entraînerait son propre déshonneur, elle se décide à éliminer de sang froid l'importune.

Ce fait d'arme attire sur elle l'attention de Vous-savez-qui. Il lui propose de le rejoindre. Offre qu'elle déclinera pour ne pas perdre sa liberté. Dans un premier temps, ce refus semblera être accepté par le Seigneur des ténèbres mais comme par hasard, quelques temps plus tard, le mari va être accusé de trahison envers la Cause.

C'est Vous-savez-qui en personne qui interrogera Bellatrix. C'est de cette époque que date la folie de cette dernière. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est toute dévouée à son nouveau maître qu'elle sortira de cet entrevue.

Revenu en grâce, le couple va alors investir toute son énergie au service de leur maître jusqu'au méfait tristement célèbre qui les conduira à Azkaban. Après leur évasion ils continueront sur leur lancée. A mon grand énervement, il n'y a aucune morale dans cette histoire.

Harry me redemande de parler de Severus mais je en peux rien ajouter à ce que je lui ais déjà exposé.. Ensuite il me pose encore mille et une questions notamment sur ce qui se passera après sa disparition dans vingt ans. Il est douloureux pour moi de lui apprendre qu'après sa mort, les gens perdront tout espoir et que d'horribles massacres s'ensuivront. Comment parler sans pleurer de la passivité dont la majorité des sorciers terrifiés ont fait preuve, après la disparition des rares opposants ? Comment trouver les mots pour exprimer le désespoir des moldus qui se savaient condamnés à être tués d'un simple coup de baguette magique par une sorte de magicien dont ils ignoraient le nom ? Comment expliquer tout cela…

Soudain, j'aperçois Lily qui vient vers nous. Je m'interromps au beau milieu d'une phrase. Lily n'apprécie pas ce soudain silence.

- Eh bien ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! Ou peut-être que je gêne ?

- Mais non Lily, s'empresse de se justifier Harry. On venait de terminer.

- Ah bon ! fait Lily méfiante. Et vous parliez de quoi ?

Sachant que Harry est un piètre menteur, je décide de prendre les devants :

- Harry me disait simplement qu'il ne pensait pas se rendre à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Oh !

Lily se sent toute honteuse de nous avoir suspectés de lui cacher des choses. Harry me dévisage un instant avant de sourire nerveusement. Lily, s'enquiert surprise :

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à Pré au lard, Harry ?

Voyant Harry chercher frénétiquement une bonne excuse, j'interviens de nouveau :

- Il a du travail à finir.

- Du travail ? En quoi ? s'étonne Lily

- En potion lui répond-je, il n'avait pas un très bon professeur avant.

- Et tu le laisses parler quand ? me demande Lily, énervée par mes interventions incessantes.

Je me tais et supplie Harry du regard pour qu'il confirme ma version des faits.

- C'est vrai j'ai beaucoup de travail. Mais je vais essayer de me libérer, ajoute-t-il soudainement.

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette réponse. Je décide de mettre de nouveau mon grain de sel.

- Euh j'y pense Harry, je peux t'aider si tu veux.

- Et notre sortie à Pré-au-lard ? m'interrompt Lily, abasourdie

- Eh bien on aura qu'à y aller la semaine d'après…

- Mais j'ai commandé un livre spécial…

Je me force à répondre sèchement :

- Eh bien que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher, ton bouquin. Tu peux bien te passer de moi quelques heures pour aller chercher un livre, non ?

Harry essaye de parler mais Lily l'arrête d'un geste. Elle semble très en colère.

- J'en ai marre de cette discussion, je vais me coucher.

Une fois Lily hors de vue Harry me reproche mes paroles :

- Anna qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de parler comme cela à Lily ?

- Je le regrette, avoué-je, mais il le fallait. Lily et moi devons être en froid ce week-end.

- Pourquoi ? réitère Harry, perdu.

- Parce que dans le futur d'avant, Lily et moi nous étions fâchées et que le futur ne doit pas être changé. Elle doit aller seule à Pré au lard.

Harry me regarde longuement, hésitant sur ce qu'il doit comprendre de mes manigances :

- Anna, qu'est ce qui va se passer à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Rien ! nie-je avec ferveur. Pourquoi ?

- Rien je croyais que… Mais j'ai dû me tromper.

Il devient silencieux avant de s'exclamer :

- Attends ! Dans le futur d'avant vous ne pouviez vous disputez à cause moi !

- En effet, on aurait dû se disputer à propos de Bellatrix.

- Comment ça ?

Quelque peu agacée de devoir toujours me justifier, je réponds :

- Ca ne sert à rien de parler de ce qui se serait passé. Le résultat est le même. Maintenant Lily ira à Pré-au-Lard toute seule, et moi je resterais ici à t'aider à faire ton devoir de potions.

- Attends Anna, moi je voudrais bien aller à Pré-au-Lard, réplique-t-il boudeur.

- Ecoute Harry ! Je viens de me disputer avec ma meilleure amie. On doit tous faire des concessions pour que le futur ne devienne pas incontrôlable. Moi c'était de me disputer avec Lily et toi c'est de ne pas aller à Pré-au-Lard. Mais si tu veux, j'ajoute plus doucement, on peut faire autre chose que des potions. On pourra discuter ou bien faire des recherches sur les horcruxes.

Harry ne dit rien, mais je vois bien qu'il n'approuve pas ce que je lui impose. C'est en silence que nous finissons notre ronde et retournons à la tour de Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, vexée, Lily ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je ne fais bien sûr rien pour améliorer les choses. Heureusement Harry est là pour me tenir compagnie. Sirius vient aussi rapidement aux nouvelles, inquiet de cette dispute. Je le rassure :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On est juste toutes les deux un peu fatiguées par les cours. Ce week-end quand on sera un peu plus reposées, j'irais lui faire mes excuses.

- Mais ce week-end c'est Pré-au-Lard !

- Oui Sirius, mais de toute façon je dois donner des cours de rattrapage à Harry.

- Mais il n'en a pas besoin s'exclame Sirius. Il est doué en tout !

- Pas en potion !

- Bah la potion, ce n'est pas une vraie matière.

- Sirius, le sermonné-je. Harry est nouveau et il a besoin de rattraper les cours qui lui manquent. Je n'ai rien à faire ce week-end, alors pourquoi ne pas l'aider ?

- Je voulais t'inviter à aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi répond Sirius, déçu.

Je suis surprise de son invitation. Je balbutie.

- Mais… et tes amis ?

- Eh bien Peter y va avec Sarah. James et Remus ont des trucs à acheter à la librairie. Et moi je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être boire une Bièraubeurre avec moi.

Si je ne connaissais pas autant Sirius je dirais qu'il est en train de m'inviter à sortir avec lui. Touchée de son invitation j'essaye de me faire conciliante :

- On pourrait y aller une autre fois ?

- Mais moi je voulais y aller avec toi ce week-end !

Sirius ressemble parfois à un petit garçon capricieux. Je tiens à ce que les choses soient claires :

- Je ne peux pas ce week-end. Mais on pourrait se promener dans le parc le week-end d'après…

- D'accord accepte vivement Sirius. C'est déjà ça. Je serais ravi de te montrer des endroits super.

Je laisse échapper un éclat de rire :

- Sirius je connais très bien Poudlard !

- Oui affirme celui-ci mystérieux mais pas comme moi.

Voyant son sourire s'agrandir, j'en profite pour poser ma main sur son épaule et effleurer son cou du bout de mes doigts. Ce geste me permet ainsi de m'assurer que les événements de Pré-au-Lard sont toujours inchangés. Voyant qu'il attend quelque chose de ma part, je lui donne un baiser sur la joue. Etonné de cette marque d'affection ou peut-être déçu que ce ne soit pas davantage, Sirius ne réagit pas immédiatement. J'en profite pour m'éclipser.

o

Le vendredi soir comme prévu Lily et moi ne nous parlons toujours pas. Lily semble d'ailleurs très énervée. Elle s'introduit dans mon lit et insonorise les rideaux magiquement :

- Bon Anna, j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu répond Lily. De qui es-tu amoureuse ?

Alors là je m'attendais pas à ça.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça Lily ? Je suis fatiguée, laisse moi dormir.

- Non, crie Lily. Je veux une réponse. De qui es-tu amoureuse ?

- Ecoute Lily, je ne sais même pas de qui tu me parles.

- Je te demande si tu es amoureuse de Sirius ou de Harry ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, me menace Lily.

- Ecoute Lily, réponds-je de mauvaise foi, tu me fais la tête depuis mercredi, sans que je sache pourquoi. Tu me réveilles et tu me questionnes comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort de savoir si j'aime Harry ou Sirius.

Je reprend mon souffle et cherche une échappatoire à cet interrogatoire :

- Eh bien tu sais quoi Lily, je ne vais pas te répondre. Si tu me l'avais demandé en tant qu'amie je t'aurais répondu volontiers mais là c'est hors de question. Ce soir ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie que j'ai devant moi.

- Je vois répond Lily aucunement émue par mon discours. Je comprends bien des choses maintenant. Un homme ne te suffit pas il t'en faut deux ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien. De toute façon ce ne sont plus mes affaires puisque nous ne sommes plus amies.

Sur ces paroles Lily quitte mon lit pour rejoindre le sien.

Moi je reste planté là, assise dans mon lit, incrédule face à la tournure des évènements. Je croyais notre dispute sans importance, il semblerait que celle-ci couvait peut-être quelque chose de plus profond. Je me résigne cependant à prendre ma potion de rêve. Juste avant de m'endormir, je me surprend tout de même à prier intérieurement que tout se passe bien demain pour Lily …

Fini

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je posterais sûrement que dans trois semaines le prochain chapitre. Je pars une semaine à Carcassonne. YES!

Je remercie chaudement Alixe pour son aide attentive et constante pour cette histoire, alors qu'elle remet tout à jour dans ces fics. Je la fait travailler comme un forçat. GRAND MERCI ALIXE.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 13 Où comment en une seule phrase Sirius a souligné toute ma lâcheté. 

La journée Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde semble impatient, surtout les troisième année qui vont découvrir pour la première fois ce qu'est la Bièraubeurre, les farces de chez Zonko, et les autres magasins…

Je me réveille avec répugnance. Aujourd'hui est une journée que j'ai vue des milliers de fois grâce à mon don. Aujourd'hui est une journée que j'aurais aimée ne jamais vivre…

Levée en même temps que les autres, je prends le temps de dévisager mes camarades pendant le petit déjeuner. Je sais depuis tellement de temps qu'aujourd'hui certains d'entre eux vont mourir que cela me fend le cœur de les voir si joyeux à l'idée de cette sortie. Des idées de dernière minute, plus ou moins réalisables, s'échafaudent dans mon esprit dans l'espoir d'éviter le drame de cet après-midi. Mais je les refoule expressément. Cette journée doit se passer telle qu'elle était écrite et je ne dois en aucun cas modifier son déroulement. Mais je ne me convaincs pas moi-même. Mes pensées contradictoires m'étouffent, c'est insupportable. Je n'en peux plus, je décide d'aller voir le directeur.

Arrivée devant la gargouille qui garde son bureau, je me trouve bête. Je n'ai pas de mot le passe. Je fais demi-tour et vais à l'infirmerie.

- Mme Pomfresh ?

- Anna, mais que faites vous là ? Vous êtes blessée ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

Je la rassure :

- Non, je voulais voir le directeur mais je ne sais pas comment le contacter. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez le faire pour moi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Anna ? demande Pompom inquiète.

- Rien, je nie un peu gênée. Je voudrais juste parler de mon don avec lui.

Pompom me fait signe de la suivre. Elle m'accompagne jusqu'à la gargouille qu'elle interpelle :

- Bave de crapaud !

La gargouille nous ouvre alors un passage et je la remercie chaudement. Je sens que Pompom est dévorée par la curiosité. Heureusement, elle ne peut laisser l'infirmerie sans surveillance et elle se résout à me laisser monter toute seule. Je vais rejoindre le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore ne semble pas surpris de mon arrivée. Il me fait asseoir devant son bureau comme à l'accoutumée :

- Eh bien Anna, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Vous m'avez dit la dernière fois que si j'avais des doutes à propos de mon don, je devais venir vous voir.

- En effet, me confirme le directeur attentif.

- Je sais qu'aujourd'hui va se passer quelque chose de vraiment terrible, et je peux l'empêcher, seulement ce serait changer irrémédiablement le futur. Est-ce que je dois laisser faire les choses ?

Albus prend bien son temps avant de me répondre :

- Nous avons eu de nombreuses fois cette conversation Anna, mais je vous redirai ma certitude autant de fois qu'il est nécessaire. Il ne faut pas changer le futur. Les conséquences peuvent être désastreuse.

Sentant qu'il va se lancer dans un monologue sans fin je le coupe :

- Vous êtes sur ? Par ce que si vous saviez ce qui va se passer vous ne diriez peut-être pas ça !

- J'en suis sûr Anna. Aussi horrible soit l'évènement que vous craignez, vous n'avez pas le droit de changer le cours des choses et risquer d'engendrer des conséquences encore plus néfastes.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il rajoute :

- Est-ce que je vous ai convaincue ?

Prise au dépourvue par cette question, je répond peu sure de moi :

- Il va bien falloir. Je sais que vous avez raison, mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de laisser se produire ces événements.

Le directeur me sourit tristement avant de se lever et de mettre sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu as une trop grosse responsabilité sur tes épaules, Anna. Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi pour la journée.

Je suis touchée par cette attention :

- Non merci, vous devez faire ce que vous devez faire, et moi… (je cherche mes mots) je dois faire ce que je dois faire… c'est-à-dire : rien !

- Dans ce cas, je serais dans mon bureau toute la journée. Si besoin, tu connais le mot de passe, maintenant.

Je hoche de contentement et sors, faussement rassurée, de son bureau.

Dans les couloirs, je vois les élèves en fête. Les voir si impatients d'aller se faire tuer me bouleverse. Heureusement dans la salle commune, je retrouve Harry qui me propose d'aller étudier. Au repas de midi, je dois cependant supporter l'impatience mortelle de mes camarades. Résignée mais toujours inquiète pour Lily, je prends le temps d'aller la voir après manger. Je prends sa main pour attirer son attention mais surtout pour utiliser mon don afin de m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de funeste. Lily est surprise de mon geste mais bien plus préoccupée par mes paroles :

- Lily, est-ce que tu es toujours fâchée pour avant-hier ?

- Oui.

oOOo

_- Lily s'écrit James, viens vite !_

_Lily le regarde un instant avant de cligner des yeux._

_- James ? demande Lily d'un ton calme et détachée. On va mourir ? _

oOOo

Il me faut davantage de temps pour trouver le dénouement de l'attaque. J'essaye de faire durer notre entretien :

- C'est dommage que tu me fasses la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! s'insurge Lily. Ne retourne pas la situation. C'est toi qui as commencé, en me demandant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard toute seule !

oOOo

_« Je pense que nous ne risquons plus rien. »_

oOOo

Heureuse de vérifier que tout est en ordre je décide de la laisser partir.

- Je dois aider Harry à travailler, Lily. D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il m'attend.

Notre discussion n'a pas durée très longtemps, mais assez pour savoir que tout se passera bien pour elle. Je suis rassurée. En même temps, je suis triste de laisser partir Lily affronter son destin alors que nous sommes en froid. C'est une expérience vraiment bizarre de faire exprès de se disputer avec sa meilleure amie. Décidément, toute cette journée est irréelle. Sincèrement, je me demande parfois dans quel cauchemar je suis née.

Pour ne pas voir partir nos camarades, Harry et moi nous rendons immédiatement à la bibliothèque. Harry insiste pour que nous commencions à faire des recherches sur la vie de Tom Jedusor. J'obtempère, mais sans trop de conviction : si Albus Dumbledore n'a rien trouvé, nous ne trouverons rien. Mais Harry est obnubilé par cette recherche. Je suppose que c'est sa façon de lutter contre le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il partage avec moi.

Nous passons ainsi les deux premières heures sans mot dire, alors que nos chers camarades virevoltent sans doute avec joie dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Soudain Harry se crispe et met sa main sur son front. Réalisant ce qui se passe, je me traite de tout les noms d'oiseaux que je connais : comment ai-je pu oublier que Harry serait prévenu grâce à sa cicatrice ?

Harry me lance un regard horrifié et plein de reproche :

- Tu m'avais dis qu'il ne se passerait rien aujourd'hui, s'écrit-il. Mais il y a une attaque à Pré-au-Lard !

Sur ces paroles il s'élance comme un forcené vers la sortie. Affolée, une seule pensée cohérente s'impose à moi : « Il faut à tout prix que je l'arrête avant qu'il intervienne ». Je me mets donc à le poursuivre, mais il prend de plus en plus d'avance. Arrivée dans la cour, je retrouve Harry, luttant pour décoller ses pieds du sol. En le rejoignant je constate qu'il a été victime d'un sort de glue, doublé d'un sortilège de silence.

- Je crois que j'arrive à temps prononce, Albus Dumbledore, surgissant à mes côtés. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de vous avoir surveillés. Je suggère qu'on discute de tout cela dans mon bureau.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Le directeur annule le sort de glue qu'il a lancé sur Harry et nous précède vers l'intérieur de l'école. Il semble évident que son invitation doit être entendue comme un ordre. Harry, toujours incapable de parler, me lance alors un regard blessé qui me reproche silencieusement ma trahison.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore se poursuit dans un silence pesant. Je pénètre dans cette pièce pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Monsieur Potter, dit le directeur d'une voix lasse, je pensais avoir été clair sur les raisons qui rendent indésirable toute ingérence de votre part dans les évènements que nous devons subir.

Voyant que Harry essaye de répliquer, le professeur lui rend la possibilité de parler. Aussitôt, Harry en profite pour hurler :

- Ecoutez, on n'a pas le temps de jouer à ça. Il y a une attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Vos élèves sont en train de se faire tuer !

Albus Dumbledore accuse le coup et réduit précipitamment Harry au silence pour ne pas entendre davantage de révélations. le vieil homme se tourne alors vers moi :

- Comment peut-il le savoir ? C'est vous qui lui avez dit ?

Je me sens offensée de ce manque de confiance. J'ai justement tenu ma langue ! Je me défends alors avec force :

- Harry possède un moyen de détecter les attaques de Voldemort sans mon aide. Alors ne m'accusez pas !

- Je suis désolé Anna…

Albus semble un peu dépassé par la situation. De son coté Harry prend un livre sur le bureau et l'abat avec violence pour attirer notre attention sur lui. Cette scène pourrait être comique si les événements n'étaient pas si terribles. Le directeur agite sa baguette en direction de mon camarade. Harry profite de sa voix retrouvée pour injurier grossièrement le directeur avant de reprendre :

- Vous aller agir oui ou non ? Parce que moi, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés ! Je me fiche complètement de vos théories sur le chaos. Ce sont mes parents qui sont en train de se faire tuer en ce moment !

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Du coup je me sens honteuse. Lui au moins il fait ce qu'il pense être juste. Moi je suis juste une peureuse qui se cache derrière Albus Dumbledore. Je sens ce dernier moins ferme que d'habitude d'ailleurs. Lui aussi hésite à laisser ses élèves se faire massacrer. C'est la première fois que je le vois hésiter. Dans un sens, cela m'angoisse : comment savoir ce que je dois faire si celui qui me sert de repère depuis six ans voit vaciller ses certitudes. Mais d'un autre coté je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une joie perverse : il connaît à son tour les souffrances que je traverse depuis si longtemps.

L'hésitation du directeur n'a pas durée longtemps. Harry n'a pas atteint la sortie qu'il lève sa baguette pour l'immobiliser.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre sort, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, obligeant Harry à faire un saut en arrière pour ne pas la recevoir dans la figure. Minerva McGonagall, à bout de souffle, apparaît dans l'embrasure :

- Albus ! s'écrit-elle. Une attaque… Pré-au-Lard !

Albus semble presque heureux de cette annonce, qui le délivre de son dilemme. Il s'empresse de lancer :

- Minerva, rassemblez les autres professeurs et courrez au village. J'y vais immédiatement.

Minerva fait aussitôt demi-tour pour exécuter les ordres qu'elle a reçus.

Quand je reporte mon attention sur Albus, il est en train de prendre de la poudre de cheminette sur le manteau de sa cheminée :

- Je veux que vous restiez ici. Inutile de tenter de sortir, vous n'y arriverez pas.

Sans attendre notre réponse, il lance la poudre dans le feu, énonce distinctement une adresse et disparaît dans la cheminée.

Tout s'est déroulé en quelques instants. Je mets quelques secondes de plus à réaliser qu'il ne reste plus que Harry et moi dans le bureau. Ce dernier lance un regard chargé de rancune vers la porte et la cheminée, mais semble faire confiance au directeur quant à sa capacité à nous retenir prisonniers. Rageusement, il revient dans ma direction et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil qu'il vient de quitter.

Il me regarde, fou de rage :

- Tu avais tout prémédité, m'accuse-t-il. Toi aussi tu as fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas intervenir…

Je ne sais pas comment réagir : dois-je plaider mon innocence ou lui faire remarquer qu'il m'avait promis d'attendre, lui aussi, avant de tenter de modifier quoi que ce soit.

Je choisis de lui révéler pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de changer les événements, malgré tous les morts que j'ai pu voir dans mes visions.

- Harry, je dis doucement. Si toi ou moi avait empêché l'attaque de se produire, Voldemort aurait gagné.

C'est un raccourci quelque peu simplet mais cela résume bien la situation. Harry me dévisage. Moi je suis fière de moi. J'ai enfin dit le mot Voldemort. J'y suis enfin parvenue.

- Explique-toi, me demande Harry avec rudesse sans remarquer ma prouesse.

Je ne m'en formalise pas et énonce rapidement :

- Harry, tes parents vont tomber amoureux aujourd'hui. Si tu changes quelque chose tu ne naîtras pas !

Harry reste silencieux. J'essaye de trouver d'autres arguments :

- Harry, il y a aussi d'autres personnes en jeux : Bird Findley va sauver la vie de Mathieu Farfalle. Mathieu, un Serdaigle de 6ème année, va devenir médicomage. Quand Bird sera mordu par un loup-garou dans deux ans, Mathieu orientera ses recherches pour aider son ami et découvrira la potion tue-loup. Il y aussi Mary qui va devenir la première psychologue pour sorcier après avoir vu une camarade mourir. Et puis George et Hanson qui décideront de s'occuper d'orphelins dont les parents ont été tués par les Mangemorts…

Ne trouvant plus d'autres exemples, je rajoute :

- Tu ne vois pas toutes les implications. Change une chose et tout change. Il faut que cette bataille se fasse normalement. Il y a trop de conséquences que nous ne maîtrisons pas.

Harry se met à crier :

- Mais il y a des élèves qui meurent en ce moment!

Je n'ai rien à répondre à cela.

Les épaules de Harry s'abaissent et il reprend un ton plus bas.

- Je me sens si impuissant avoue-t-il. Ne rien savoir sur ce qui se passe là bas, ça me tue. Et puis, je croyais que mon arrivée ici avait brouillé ton futur. Cette tuerie n'a peut-être plus lieu d'être !

- J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi, je soupire, mais depuis deux semaines, j'ai touché pas mal de personne. Les choses n'ont pas tellement changé pour aujourd'hui.

Je vois qu'il baisse la tête et qu'il commence à se ronger les ongles.

- Tu veux que je te raconte ce qui est en train de se dérouler ? je lui demande pour l'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

Il hausse les épaules. Je prends ce geste pour un assentiment. Je commence par ses parents :

- Bon je te passe, les détails, mais quand l'attaque à commencé, James, Remus et Sirius étaient à la volière postale. Ils venaient d'acheter du poil à gratter et Sirius voulait l'envoyer anonymement à Severus Rogue pour mettre un peu de piment à la soirée de ce soir. Lily y était aussi pour envoyer un colis à une amie. Quand ils ont entendu les cris au dehors, cela a été la panique et tout le monde s'est précipité vers la sortie, sauf Lily, pétrifiée par la peur. James s'en est rendu compte et il a fait demi-tour pour parvenir jusqu'à elle et l'entraîner. C'est comme ça qu'il sera séparé des autres Maraudeurs.

Je réfléchis un instant pour remettre les choses en place et me rappeler mes visions :

oOOo

- Lily s'écrit James, viens vite !

- James ? demande Lily d'un ton calme et détachée. On va mourir ?

- Oui, si tu ne viens pas.

Devant le manque de réaction de Lily, James lui prend le bras pour la tirer vers la sortie. Une fois dans la rue, James entraperçoit Sirius et Remus mais l'instant suivant, ils sont masqués par la foule. Il comprend qu'il n'arrivera pas à les rejoindre. Il se tourne vers Lily qui contemple horrifiée le spectacle qui s'offre à elle : des Mangemorts en grand nombre et une foule paniquée qui ne lui offre aucune résistance.

- Lily, il faut qu'on y aille. Lily !

Il essaie de l'entraîner, mais elle lui résiste, complètement tétanisée. Il la gifle pour la tirer de son hébétement. Mais la réaction obtenue est loin de celle escomptée. Lily éclate en sanglots et lâche entre deux hoquets :

- Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir…Pourquoi ils font ça James ?...On ne leur a rien fait…morts… parents…moi aussi…mourir.

James s'impatiente et regarde autour de lui. Comprenant que Lily est trop apeuré pour courir, il la pousse sans trop de ménagement dans l'établissement qu'ils viennent de quitter. Il y a une porte menant à l'arrière boutique que James pousse résolument. Il découvre une petite salle avec une rangée d'armoire. Il en ouvre une et oblige Lily à s'y cacher. Il veut retourner vers la porte pour surveiller les alentours mais Lily le saisit par le pan de se robe de sorcier.

- Reste à coté de moi, j'ai peur.

- Je dois protéger cette porte, Lily.

Sur ses paroles, James referme les battants de l'armoire sur son amie et va se poster derrière la porte de la petite pièce, la baguette prête à l'emploi. Au bout de quelques minutes, James voit Lily sortir de sa cachette et se poster en face de lui, prête elle aussi à mettre en pratique ce qu'ils ont appris en défense contre les forces du Mal.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur paraît durer une éternité, les cris de panique s'apaisent petit à petit. James se sent un peu rassuré :

- Bon je crois que le danger est passé. On va encore attendre un peu au cas où.

Mais Lily ne semble pas l'entendre, elle reste dans sa position de combattante.

- Bon fais comme tu veux, rajoute James tout en s'asseyant par terre pour prendre du repos. Au fait, pourquoi tu étais là ? Tu avais quelque chose d'urgent à envoyer à quelqu'un ?

Devant le silence de Lily, James reprend :

- Tu sais c'est une question assez simple tout de même. Ce n'est pas la mort d'y répondre.

- …

- J'essaye tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, tu pourrais m'aider, râle James. C'est dingue quand même !.Tu ne fais aucun effort.

- …

- Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment en fait, continue James qui tellement besoin de parler pour évacuer son stress qu'il ne se préoccupe pas vraiment de savoir si Lily l'écoute. Ça fait six ans qu'on est dans la même classe, et ça fait six ans que tu me snobes. Je comprends pas pourquoi ! Pourtant tu sembles gentille. Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

-…

- Tu fais exprès de ne pas me répondre ? Bah c'est pas grave, rajoute James avec philosophie. Je vais simplement adhérer à l'idée de Sirius comme quoi tu es une sirène avec des pieds : belle, intelligente, mais ô combien détestable avec les hommes.

- …

- Toujours pas de réaction ? ironise maintenant James. Tu sais, je ne disais pas ça pour être méchant. Mais c'est vrai que des fois on se demande pourquoi tu es aussi distante avec nous. Je connais plein de garçons qui seraient super intéressés par toi. Je me demande…

- Tais toi ! ordonne Lily.

- Ah, au moins tu me reparles s'exclame James. Bon j'aurais sincèrement préféré que ce soit un mot doux ou bien la réponse à ma question, mais je…

- J'ai dis tais-toi, le coupe à nouveau Lily. J'ai entendu du bruit.

Aussitôt, James se relève et se remet en position d'attaque.

Au bout d'un moment, James affirme :

- Je crois que ce sont les Aurors qu'on entend.

Se retournant vers Lily il constate qu'elle n'a pas bougé un cil depuis qu'elle s'était postée à ses côtés.

- Tu comprend ? On est venu à notre secours. Les Aurors sont là, on ne risque plus rien.

- …

- Lily, insiste James, tu peux te détendre. C'est fini.

Devant le regard insistant, Lily abaisse petit à petit sa baguette.

- Lily déclare cette fois-ci James d'un ton sincèrement inquiet, tu vas bien ? D'habitude tu es la fille la plus courageuse et la plus solide que je connaisse. Personne ne te fait peur. Je ne dis pas qu'une horde de Mangemort n'a pas de quoi faire peur, mais tu… Je ne sais pas ajoute hésitant James, tu es différente,… plus fragile.

Lily ne semble pas vouloir répondre et James cette fois-ci respecte son silence. Au moment où James pensait changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère, Lily avoue a mi-mot :

- Mes parents sont morts lors de l'attaque de King's Cross à Noël dernier. C'est la première fois que j'en revois depuis ce jour là.

James est complètement abasourdi par ce qu'elle vient de dire :

- Mais, s'étonne-t-il, manquant complètement de tact, je n'ai pas vu le nom de tes parents sur la liste de personnes décédées!

Lily laisse échapper un rire sans âme.

- C'est parce que le journal sorcier n'a pas pris le temps de vérifier les noms moldus donnés par la police. Du coup ils ont été enregistrés sous le nom de Evon. Même morts, le monde magique ne leur a pas reconnu le droit d'exister.

- Je suis désolé, compatit James sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre.

- Ne le soit pas. De toute façon, personne ne les connaissait à part Anna et Mary. Du coup conclut Lily, soucieuse de ne plus en parler, j'ai un peu de mal avec les Mangemorts. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant je suis prête.

Lily se force à sourire tout en montrant sa baguette fermement tenue dans sa main droite. James ne répond pas à son sourire, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

- Bien, fait Lily revigorée, si les secours sont là, je suppose qu'on peut y aller. Allons jeter un coup d'œil.

- Tu es sure ? demande James, rendu inquiet par le revirement de la part de Lily.

- Oui répond Lily avec détermination. Je pense que nous ne risquons plus rien. Je ne dois pas céder à la peur !

- Bien, dans ce cas, je passe en premier si tu le permets. L'honneur aux dames sera pour la prochaine fois.

Le léger trait d'humour de James finit de détendre l'atmosphère.

A peine sortis, Lily et James constatent effectivement que l'endroit fourmille de blessés, de personnes choquées, de médicomages et d'Aurors sur le qui-vive. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux se précipite vers eux pour leur demander si tout va bien. Les deux jeunes gens confirment qu'il sont indemnes et sont alors pris en charge par un médicomage qui les emmène loin du théâtre des sinistres événements.

oOOo

Je regarde Harry et attends sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre :

- Attend il n' y avait rien d'important pour ma futur création !

Harry semble très en colère, j'essaye de le calmer :

- Mais si ! James découvre pour la première fois que Lily n'est pas ce cœur de pierre qu'il s'était imaginé. Son amour pour elle qu'il croyait éteint va renaître. De son coté, Lily réalise aussi que James n'est pas toujours insouciant et égocentrique, mais qu'il peut être très protecteur. Et puis…

Je m'arrête indécise sur le prochain argument.

- Et puis ? me demande Harry, mi-menaçant, mi curieux.

J'hésite quelques secondes. Ce qui va rapprocher pour beaucoup Lily et James est la mort de des parents de James. Cependant avouer ceci à Harry ne va rien arranger. Je décide de donner un autre argument :

- Et puis Lily est très fleur bleue. Que James l'ait sauvée va le rendre beaucoup plus beau à ses yeux. Elle va en tomber amoureuse.

Une seconde Harry affiche un sourire attendrissant. Cependant son visage devient très vite plus dur en repensant aux événements.

- Et Sirius et Remus ?

Je récapitule ce que je lui ai dit précédemment :

- Eh bien, ils ont été séparés de James par la foule. Sirius voulait faire demi-tour, mais Remus a dit :…

oOOo

- Sirius, s'écrit Remus rapidement, on doit aller au point de ralliement.

- Pas sans James !

- On le retrouvera là-bas.

Sirius reste réticent à l'idée d'abandonner son ami mais le désordre est tel que James pourrait très bien l'avoir dépassé sans qu'il ne le voie. Oui, le mieux est de ce rendre là où James sait qu'il peut les retrouver. Il se décide de suivre Remus. Seulement rejoindre leur but n'est pas des plus évident. Les gens courent dans tous les sens et des Mangemort se profilent un peu partout au hasard des rues.

- Peut-être devrions nous nous cacher, propose Remus conscient qu'à un moment ou à un autre ils vont se retrouver confrontés à un tueur.

- Jamais ! énonce Sirius

- Regarde ! s'exclame soudain Remus !

Juste à leur droite, dans une petite ruelle, quatre silhouettes masquées sont en train d'attaquer une femme qui se défend maladroitement.

Une lueur verte sort de la baguette de l'un des assaillants et heurte la femme qui s'effondre.

- Bande de salaud hurle Sirius en se jetant dans la ruelle.

- Sirius, non ! crie Remus à sa poursuite.

Mais c'est trop tard. Sirius fonce déjà vers les quatre Mangemorts en le injuriant copieusement. Ceux-ci semblent amusés par la tournure des événements.

- Pauvre petit qui vient de voir sa maman mourir ! ricane l'un d'eux alors que Sirius s'arrête à deux mètres du groupe, baguette levée.

- Ce n'est pas ma mère réplique Sirius entre ses dents, mais je vais la venger quand même.

- Comme c'est mignon s'exclame le plus grand des cagoulés.

- Sirius, annonce Remus qui vient de le rejoindre, si on s'en sort vivants, je te tue de mes propres mains.

- Oh ! Une nouvelle recrue ! s'exclame l'un de leurs interlocuteurs.

- Ca suffit ! coupe l'un des meurtrier d'une voix autoritaire. On n'a pas que ça à faire. On les tues et on passe à autre chose.

- Tu n'es pas marrant, boude le plus grand des Mangement. Avada Kedavra, lance-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

Mais Sirius ne semble pas décidé à mourir. Il évite gracieusement le tir et renvoie un Stupéfix au Mangemort le plus proche. Maîtrisant leur surprise de voir un écolier se défendre aussi efficacement, les trois autres répliquent vivement, envoyant respectivement un Avada Kedavra, un Stupéfix et un Crucio. Sirius arrive à éviter les deux premiers par des pirouettes mais se prend de plein fouet le Crucio.

Il hurle de douleur avant de tomber, inconscient, provoquant l'hilarité de ses bourreaux. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Remus lance alors un sort d'éblouissement et exploitant la confusion de ses adversaires, empoigne Sirius, et le traîne vers la Grand'rue en utilisant un sortilège de légèreté.

Il court de toutes ses forces, sans oser se retourner. Quand il atteint la grande artère, il plonge dans la foule, bousculant ceux qui se trouvent sur son passage. A bout de souffle, il sait qu'il n'ira pas plus loin. Soucieux de ne pas servir à nouveau de cible aux Mangemorts, il choisit de se cacher dans le magasin le plus proche.

Remus dépose alors avec précaution Sirius sur le sol et, après avoir levé le sort d'allègement, tente de le réveiller. Sirius reprend conscience petit à petit.

- Hum. Remus qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

- Tu as reçu un Crucio et tu es tombé dans les pommes. J'ai réussi à, prendre la fuite avec toi. Tu vas bien ?

- Hum, oui je crois, affirme Sirius encore quelque peu hagard.

- Bien, reprend Remus, puisque tu vas bien…

Remus se racle la gorge puis se met à hurler :

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS, IMBECILE. J'AURAIS DU TE LAISSER TE FAIRE TUER, CRETIN !

- Tu ne pouvais pas, répond Sirius d'une voix pâteuse. Parce que tu m'adores, en fait.

- En ce moment, je n'en suis pas si sûr, répond Remus, d'un ton plus calme. Non, mais tu te rends compte, Sirius, de ce que tu as fait ?

- Oui, réplique Sirius, qui semble avoir parfaitement récupéré, et si c'était à refaire je le referais. D'ailleurs, t'aurais pas dû t'en mêler. J'en aurais fait de la chair à saucisse, de ces affreux.

- Tu te serais fait tuer, oui ! le corrige Remus qui commence à s'énerver de nouveau.

- Peut-être, mais je n'aurais pas fuis comme un lâche !

Cette dernière réplique jette un froid. Un silence déplaisant plane un instant entre les deux amis. C'est Sirius qui décide de le briser :

- Désolé, Remus, tu as bien fait de nous sortir de là. C'est juste que…

- C'est bon, le coupe Remus avec un sourire fatigué.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? reprend Sirius pour passer à autre chose.

- Eh bien, répond Remus, on peut rester cachés ici ou bien essayer d'atteindre le point de ralliement.

- On y va, s'exclame alors Sirius. Je ne me cacherai pas comme un couard !

- Il y a une autre possibilité, rajoute Remus faisant fi de la décision hâtive de Sirius. Nous ne sommes pas loin du restaurant où Peter et Sarah avaient rendez-vous. On pourrait aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. Peut-être même que James y a pensé lui aussi.

Sirius semble séduit par cette dernière possibilité. Il se lève aussitôt en s'exclamant :

- Allons-y !

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à proximité du restaurant, ils découvrent dans ce dernier un désordre incroyable, tous les meubles ayant été reversés par la foule apeurée.

- Il n'y a plus personne, ici. On est venus pour rien, remarque Sirius.

- Tais-toi, indique Remus en levant la main. Je crois que j'ai entendu pleurer quelqu'un.

Les deux garçons se mettent alors à écouter et rechercher d'où peut bien provenir ces pleurs :

- Peter ! s'exclame soudain Sirius.

Remus se met à courir pour le rejoindre. Sous une table Peter pleure en s'accrochant à la nappe qui avait glissé à ses côtés.

- Peter ça va ? demande Sirius rapidement

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? ajoute Remus s'agenouillant à ses côté.

- Tu sais où est James ? demande Sirius debout, parcourant la salle des yeux.

Peter ne semble pas s'apercevoir de la présence de ses amis.

- Peter ? s'inquiète finalement Sirius. Ça va ? Tu peux parler ?

Sirius jette un œil à Remus, s'attendant à ce que ce dernier aide Peter à sortir de son abri. Mais le plus calme des Maraudeurs semble pétrifié, fixant quelque chose se trouvant aux pieds de Peter.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Sirius sent la peur lui mordre le ventre. Il ne veut pas savoir et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Peter, Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Comme aucun de ses camarades ne lui répond, il s'oblige à se baisser à son tour. Il découvre alors le corps allongé de Sarah, au côté de son ami.

- Sarah ! Elle est blessée ? Elle a reçu un sort ? Il faut l'emmener à Poudlard. Il faut que Madame Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle !

Devant le manque de réaction de ses amis, Sirius insiste :

- Mais dépêchez-vous ! Il faut l'aider !

Remus, sans bouger, le regard toujours baissé vers la jeune fille répond d'une voix à peine audible.

- Tu vois bien que c'est trop tard, Sirius.

Sirius voit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir : la pâleur mortelle de ses traits, les yeux fixes et vides, la position inhabituelle pour un simple Stupefix.

- Non ! hurle Sirius. Ce n'est pas vrai !

Complètement sous le choc, il fait quelques pas en arrière et tombe lourdement à terre. Il comprend alors que le bout de tissu auquel est agrippé Peter n'est pas la nappe comme il l'avait cru, mais la robe de Sarah. Il a un haut-le coeur et régurgite tout son déjeuner.

Quelques minutes se passent dans un silence profond. Puis ils entendent des pas se rapprochant. Aucun d'eux ne bouge, ne tentant même pas de savoir si ce sont des amis ou des ennemis.

- Il est là. Il est resté à côté de Sarah, prononce une voix familière.

Sirius lève la tête vers les intrus et découvre Mary, accompagnée de deux Aurors et d'un médicomage qui se précipite sur le corps sans vie de Sarah. Quelques secondes après, le médicomage confirme le sinistre diagnostic. Sirius se met à vomir de nouveau. Mary se rapproche alors de lui et lui tend un mouchoir.

- Tiens, ça passera !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais répond Sirius avec agressivité.

- J'ai eu la même réaction au début. Et puis je suis partie chercher de l'aide.

Sur ces paroles, Mary l'aide à se relever, tandis que Remus est pris en charge par les Aurors. Le médicomage, de son côté, essaye de convaincre Peter de lâcher le corps de celle qu'il aime.

oOOo

- Sarah a été tuée par des Mangemort ? demande Harry. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas eu Peter ?

Je répons tristement :

- Ce ne sont même pas les Mangemorts. Quand la foule a paniquée, Sarah a tenté de fuir avec les autres mais elle a trébuché et s'est fait piétiner.

- C'est horrible s'exclame Harry.

- Oui …

Après un silence, Harry me demande :

- Pourquoi cette attaque ?

- Pour marquer les esprits. C'est comme ça qu'on en est arrivés à ne plus pouvoir prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Il organise régulièrement des attaques pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'oublier. Normalement, il s'en prend à des familles isolées. C'est pour cela que Dumblemore ne s'est pas suffisamment méfié. C'est la première attaque d'envergure dans le monde sorcier. Mais il y en aura d'autres.

- Est-ce qu'il y va y avoir beaucoup de mort, aujourd'hui ?

- J'essaye de détourner la question :

- L'attaque est fini maintenant. L'arrivée de Dumbledore et des professeurs sonne la retraite des assaillants. Les Aurors doivent être là, aussi.

- Combien ? insiste Harry.

Je me tais, n'ayant pas envie de lui répondre.

- Combien ? répète Harry , d'une voix menaçante..

- Quinze élèves vont mourir, je soupire. Quatre-vingt onze seront blessés, dont trente-cinq grièvement et douze qui resteront invalides. Et bien sûr, la plupart des élèves seront traumatisés. Et ceci, ce n'est que le bilan de Poudlard. En tout, il va y avoir quarante-sept morts, cent cinquante quatre personnes grièvement blessées dont certains resteront invalides. Les "simples blessés" n'ont même pas été décomptés. C'est une des batailles les plus dévastatrices de la guerre. Parce que c'est la première de ce genre sur le territoire magique. Voldemort a bien attaqué King Cross l'année dernière mais c'était côté moldu et c'est essentiellement des non-sorciers qui sont morts.

Je laisse passer un moment avant de conclure :

- Cette attaque va être un traumatisme pour beaucoup de monde. Voldemort va comprendre qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de résistance face à lui. Les sorciers vont devenir paranoïaques et tétanisés. Certains vont se rallier à Voldemort de peur d'être tués, d'autres vont déménager… Ce jour est vraiment un tournant dans la guerre.

Harry s'apprête à me poser une nouvelle question quand nous sentons une sorte de courant d'air. C'est la porte du bureau qui vient de s'ouvrir toute seule, comme pour nous inviter à sortir.

Harry bondit et dévale l'escalier tournant quatre à quatre. Je le suis plus doucement. Je ne suis pas pressée d'affronter de visu ce que j'ai déjà vu trop souvent dans mes visions.

Pour mon malheur, je croise une première année qui s'empresse de m'annoncer ce que je sais, avec une joie presque malsaine, gonflée par l'importance que lui confèrent les nouvelles qu'elle croit m'apprendre:

- Il y a eu une attaque à Pré-au-Lard, claironne-t-elle. Il paraît que c'est un carnage. Les rescapés sont rassemblés dans la grande salle. Moi en tout cas j'y vais.

Cette petite fille me paraît à cet instant irréelle. La joie presque morbide qu'elle témoigne montre bien qu'elle n'a pas encore réalisé ce qu'est la mort…

Comme pour me punir, je la suis. A peine franchi le seuil dans la grande salle que je constate un nombre incroyable d'élèves en pleurs. Je n'arrive pas à me décider à pénétrer plus avant ce monde de désolation. Je reste, pantelante, près des portes. Au bout d'un moment, je vois ressortir la petite fille de tout à l'heure, éplorée. Elle a enfin compris. Mon regard plonge dans le chaos qui me fait face cherchant Lily et les Maraudeurs. Ils se dérobent à ma vue, par contre je découvre Pompom en pleine action, distribuant potions et autres soins. Je me dirige vers elle :

- Madame, puis-je vous aider ?

Elle me regarde un peu hagarde avant de me donner sèchement des instructions :

- Prenez les fioles de Démégard dans la caisse là et faites-en prendre à ceux qui en ont besoin…

Me penchant sur le petit coffre qu'elle me désigne, je découvre une centaine de flacons soigneusement rangés. Je m'étonne :

- Comment est ce possible ? On n'en avait même pas la moitié, hier !

- J'en ai fabriqué toute la matinée, après que vous soyez passée. Je commence à vous connaître, vous savez…

Puis elle me tourne le dos, prise par un nouveau patient à soulager. De mon côté, je repousse à plus tard toute réflexion sur les implications de ses dires et je fais ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Les oreilles emplies par une cacophonie de cri de soulagement ou de chagrin selon la nouvelle annoncée, je constate que tous les cas graves sont pris en charge par les médicomages dans un coin de la salle derrière des rideaux blancs. Je n'ai donc à m'occuper que des blessés légers. J'ai le temps de distribuer une bonne dizaine de flacons avant d'apercevoir Lily en train de réconforter des premières années.

- Je vous assure, explique Lily d'une voix douce, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Les méchants sont partis. Ici vous êtes en sécurité.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, elle crie de joie et me prend dans ses bras, me serrant le plus fort possible sur son cœur. Son étreinte me réconforte plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

- Anna, tu vas bien ? me demande Lily inquiète.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Tu n'es pas blessée ? je lui demande bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Non répond Lily avec un sourire triste. J'étais dans la volière postale quand ils sont arrivés. J'ai paniqué, mais James m'a sauvée. Il cherche ses amis, tu ne les as pas vus ?

- Non, fais-je avec compassion

- J'espère qui ne leur est rien arrivé. C'est à cause de moi qu'il a été séparé d'eux. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie s'il était arrivé malheur à Sirius, Remus ou Peter.

Je songe avec dérision qu'elle s'inquiète aujourd'hui du sort de Peter, alors que ce dernier aura étouffé tout scrupule à son égard quand ce sera au tour de Lily d'affronter son destin.

Lily se met à pleurer.

- Anna, je crois que Sarah est morte. Il y a plein de rumeurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vérifier. En fait, je ne veux pas savoir. Oh Anna, comme j'aimerais n'avoir jamais vécu cette journée ! Et puis je regrette tant de m'être disputée avec toi. Anna, je t'aime tant !

Je la prends dans mes bras tout en lui assurant que je l'aime, moi aussi. Elle pleure de tout son saoul. Mais elle se dégage rapidement, essuie rageusement ses larmes et me montre de jeunes élèves choqués par la vue des blessés qui jonchent la Grande Salle.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais être utile, indique Lily, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Je lui dis doucement :

- Lily, tu as le droit de pleurer, toi aussi.

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite, réplique-t-elle courageusement. Le plus important ce sont les petits. Je dois les soutenir dans cette épreuve. Je… Cela ne te gêne si je te laisse pour aller m'occuper d'eux ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Bien, alors on se voit tout à l'heure. Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète as Lily. Je rajoute quelque peu incertaine : Prends soin de toi Lily, et si besoin, je suis dans la salle…

Elle me souris puis va voir une gamine qui pleure à coté de nous. Moi je reprends ma distribution de Démégard. Lorsque le carton est presque vide, je parcours les rangées de brancards de fortune pour voir si je n'ai oublié personne. Mais les blessés semblent tous avoir été pris en charge. Les pleurs font désormais place aux recherches inquiètes pour retrouver un ami, un frère, un cousin.

J'ai soudain un coup au coeur. Je viens de voir Harry, seul, assis près d'un mur. Je m'assois à coté de lui et lui demande sans le regarder:

- Ça va ?

- Bien sûr rétorque Harry rageur. J'adore me retrouver impuissant au milieu d'un centaine de blessés.

J'essaye de me justifier :

- Harry, j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait. je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de ne pas laisser tes parents se rapprocher comme ils l'ont fait aujourd'hui.

Harry ne me répond pas. Je ne supporte pas ce silence :

- Harry, je t'en prie ! Tu es le seul qui puisse me comprendre.

Il hésite, comme s'il pesait ses mots et assène froidement :

- Ta conduite est lâche et ne m'inspire que du dégoût. Et que tu aies réussi à me convaincre un moment du bien fondé de ta position me rend malade. Ce que je ressens est simplement du mépris. Pour toi et pour moi

Je suis complètement bouleversée par ces paroles. Je suis triste pour lui et pour moi. Et ce dégoût qu'il ressent, je ne le partage que trop. La seule différence, c'est que je considère qu'il n'a aucune responsabilité dans cette tragédie et qu'il est trop sévère envers lui-même.

Je tente de l'aider à retrouver son estime de soi :

- Ta mère est en train de consoler les élèves qui en ont le plus besoin. Tu pourrais en faire autant. Ce serait une grande aide pour eux et peut-être… que cela t'apportera un certain réconfort.

- Tu te fiches de moi m'accuse Harry, ce qui aurait été une grande aide pour eux est de ne pas avoir à subir tout cela. C'est notre faute.

Sachant que je ne pourrais rien faire ou dire de plus, je me lève triste et coupable, désolée à l'idée que Harry partage le même sentiment.

Je me dirige vers l'aire aménagée pour les grands blessés, mais un Auror s'interpose : « L'accès est interdit, mademoiselle ». J'ai cependant le temps d'apercevoir Peter en pleurs, une médicomage en train de le réconforter.

- C'est Sarah, dit une voix triste dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et découvre Mary avec des yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer.

- C'est Sarah, répète-t-elle. Elle a été piétinée par la foule. Peter ne veut pas la lâcher.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort comme Lily l'a fait précédemment. Je suis surprise de ce geste de la part de Mary, mais je lui rends son étreinte. Je sais bien qu'une accolade peut apporter bien plus de réconfort que de simples mots.

Soudain, j'entends Sirius crier de joie :

- ANNA !

J'ai juste le temps de me retourner avant d'être emportée par des bras puissants, qui me font virevolter. Lorsque Sirius me repose à terre, j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'entends vaguement un « J'ai eu si peur pour toi », avant que Sirius ne me serre éperdument dans ses bras. Il finit par me lâcher, m'éloigner un peu de lui pour pouvoir m'inspecter de la tête aux pieds.

- Anna ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Il ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit. Je note vaguement que Mary nous a laissé. Je réponds un peu chamboulée :

- Sirius j'étais au château, j'étais en sécurité. C'est à toi qu'il aurait pu arriver quelque chose.

Il me fait un signe comme si cela n'était pas important et reprend :

- Tu es sure que ça va ? J'avais peur que les Mangemorts ne viennent pour toi à cause de ton don. Ou pire, que tu ailles à leur rencontre pour essayer de sauver des gens. J'ai vraiment eu peur.

Ou comment en une seule phrase Sirius a souligné toute ma lâcheté !

Mon dégoût de moi-même revient en force. Je refoule cependant les larmes et me force à sourire.

- Non moi j'ai rien, mais j'ai vu que Sarah…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Sirius a pris une mine grave et d'une tristesse telle que je meurs d'envie de le consoler. Je ne le fais pas. Comment aurais-je le droit ? J'ai participé à la mort de Sarah. Même si ce n'est pas au sens propre du terme ou plutôt devrais-je dire au sens sale du terme. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. La nausée m'envahit. Sirius doit le comprendre car il me prend par les épaules.

- Ca va passer, c'est le choc.

Le malaise en moi s'accroît, je parviens tout de même à répondre :

- Merci. Je…

- Non ne parle pas, me coupe Sirius. Je suis passé par là tout à l'heure. D'abord l'envie de vomir. Ensuite, quand on réalise ce qui c'est vraiment passé, la déprime, et enfin le sentiment d'injustice. Moi, j'en suis au troisième stade.

Je hoche de la tête mais je n'ai plus le cœur de l'écouter. Chaque parole de réconfort est autant de lames s'enfonçant dans mon coeur. J'essaye de rationaliser mon désespoir.

- Et ensuite, c'est le deuil ?

- D'après le médicomage avec qui j'ai parlé, oui… Mais moi j'en rajouterais un autre : la vengeance.

Sirius me lance un regard déterminé, mais je vois surtout un regard hanté par des souvenirs douloureux. Les paroles qui viennent ensuite me confirment d'ailleurs ce que je pense :

- Ils étaient trop nombreux ! J'aurais voulu les affronter, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. J'ai rien pu faire. Remus m'a sauvé la vie. Anna, rajoute-t-il comme une plainte, ils étaient là juste pour tuer le plus de monde possible ! Ils voulaient tuer, juste pour le plaisir.

Sirius pleure devant moi. Un instant indécise je le prend dans me bras et essaye de le consoler. Sirius ne semblait attendre que cela car il se blottit contre moi. J'essaye de traduire ma pensée en mots :

- Un jour quelqu'un les arrêtera, Sirius.

Il se dégage soudain de moi et m'affirme haut et fort :

- Ce jour là, ce sera moi ! Je tuerais toutes les personnes qui ont participé de près ou de loin à cette tuerie ou qui l'ont laissée se produire. Ces monstres ne méritent que la mort !

Je vacille sous l'impact de ces paroles. Sirius me rattrape juste à temps.

- Anna ça va ?

- Oui, Sirius.

« Oui » Comment pourrais-je aller bien ? Je suis un monstre. Sirius lui-même me le dit. Je suis une abomination. J'ai laissé faire. C'est comme si j'avais tué moi-même ces enfants.

- Anna, s'inquiète Sirius, on va aller voir madame Pomfresh !

- Non crié-je presque. J'ai juste besoin de boire un peu d'eau.

Pompom ! Quand j'y pense… Je ne veux surtout pas la voir. Tout à l'heure je n'ai pas remarqué, mais c'est sûr maintenant, elle doit me haïr. Comment ne pourrait-il pas en être autrement ?

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Sirius m'a guidée jusqu'à des toilettes pour hommes. Pour le rassurer, je bois un peu et me force à sourire :

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, Sirius.

Je dois faillir à ma réputation de maître en mensonge puisque Sirius me regarde inquiet :

- Tu pleures Anna ! Tu ne vas pas bien.

J'essaye de minimiser les choses

- C'est la deuxième phase : la déprime. Tu sais ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure…

Cela semble avoir plus de crédit car Sirius me sourit et du bout des doigts essuie mes larmes sur ma joue.

Ce contact m'apporte une vision stupéfiante…

oOOo

_Je vois Sirius dans ces mêmes toilettes. Il me sourit et me chuchote plein d'émotion :_

_- Anna, je t'aime._

oOOo

Je suis infiniment bouleversée par cette vision. Sirius semble s'apercevoir de mon trouble mais ne retire pas sa main. La même vision repasse en boucle dans ma tête

oOOo

_- Anna, je t'aime._

oOOo

- Anna, m'avoue Sirius, pendant toute cette journée d'horreur, je n'ai pensée qu'à une seule chose : à toi. Je m'inquiétais pour James bien sûr mais c'est à toi que j'ai pensé en premier. Je crois que je ne survivrais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

oOOo

_- Anna, je t'aime._

oOOo

Mon cœur palpite. Je vois Sirius qui se rapproche de moi. Du regard, il semble quérir un assentiment. Je le lui donne sans m'en rendre compte.

Il m'embrasse. C'est doux, tendre et chaleureux, exactement comme je me l'imaginais. Le seul trouble se sont ces visions de Sirius me disant qu'il m'aime. A force cela me donne mal à la tête. Je m'éloigne donc, à regret.

Sirius me sourit et me chuchote plein d'émotion :

- Anna, je t'aime.

Je crois être dans ma vision, mais cette fois-ci c'est la réalité. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui se passe. Je suis dans le toilettes des garçons avec Sirius et je viens de l'embrasser, lui le mec le plus populaire de l'école. Enfin ça je m'en fiche, c'est surtout que ce soit Sirius qui m'importe. Je crois que moi aussi je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt ?

Je regarde Sirius. Il semble attendre une réaction de moi. Je dois donc réagir. Mais comment ? J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Est qu'au moins j'en ai le droit ? Je suis un monstre non ?

- Sirius… fais-je avec hésitation, je ne suis pas sur que je te mérite.

Cela semble le faire fondre car il m'embrasse passionnément.

oOOo

_La scène se passe en extérieur, mais la phrase de Sirius reste la même_

_- Anna, je t'aime._

oOOo

Troublée, je veux tout de même qu'il comprenne :

- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas Sirius à propos de mon don. Ce n'est pas… Je crois que si tu savais ce qu'est vraiment mon don, tu ne m'aimerais plus.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Anna, je t'aimerais quand même !

- Non Sirius tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas courageuse. J'aurais pu utiliser mon don aujourd'hui et je ne l'ai pas fait…Mon don me permet de voir l'av…

Mais Sirius arrête mes paroles de son doigt sur ma bouche.

oOOo

_La scène se passe sous un arbre. Sirius me chuchote :_

_- Anna, je t'aime._

oOOo

- Je suis heureux que tu ne l'ai pas utilisé, m'affirme avec force Sirius, car sinon cela t'aurais mise en danger. Je t'aime Anna, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Ne me dis pas ce qu'est ton don, je ne veux pas savoir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi.

Comment rester insensible face à des paroles aussi romantiques ? On se croirait dans un conte de fée. J'essaye cependant une dernière fois :

- Sirius ça ne marchera pas entre nous !

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? m'interroge Sirius inquiet.

- Non, enfin, je crois que je t'aime bien, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème…

- Anna, me coupe-t-il, j'ai vu d'horribles choses aujourd'hui. La vie est vraiment moche parfois. Mais une chose qu'on ne peut pas nier c'est qu'elle offre aussi la plus belle chose au monde : l'amour. Je t'aime et tu sembles m'aimer, laisse-moi te prouver qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre…

J'essaye de répliquer, mais Sirius m'embrasse de nouveau.

oOOo

_La scène se passe sous un arbre. Sirius me chuchote :_

_- Anna, je t'aime._

_La scène se passe au coin d'un couloir. Sirius me chuchote :_

_- Anna, je t'aime._

_La scène se passe dans la salle commune. Sirius me chuchote :_

_- Anna, je t'aime._

_La scène se passe dans une salle de classe. Sirius me chuchote :_

_- Anna, je t'aime._

…

oOOo

Pendant qu'il m'embrasse je vois des centaines d'images, de lieux différents ou Sirius me dit qu'il m'aime. Petit à petit, ces visions me font tourner la tête. Ou bien est-ce l'émotion d'être avec Sirius… Je sens que je vais m'évanouir. Toutes mes sensations et mes émotions disparaissent alors que je sombre. Un seul sentiment demeure : la peur de ce qui va arriver par la suite…

Fini.

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre posté un peu tard dans la journée, mais à l'heure..

Donc je remercie toujours chaleureusement Alixe que je considère maintenant comme ma co-écrivain au vu du travail qu'elle fournit. Sinon voilà, je pense poster dans trois semaines, travail oblige. Sinon Carcassonne c'était très bien.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 14 Où Sirius est mon petit ami. 

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis sans surprise à l'infirmerie. Tous les lits sont pris. Beaucoup d'élèves dorment encore. J'entends beaucoup de pleurs étouffés sous les draps. Cela me rappelle douloureusement les événements de la veille. Je grimace et me lève en silence. Je sors de l'infirmerie sans avertir Pompom. Je ne veux pas voir son regard, maintenant que je suis une meurtrière. Je suis surprise de ne pas voir Sirius. Je pensais qu'il serait auprès de moi. Mais il est vrai qu'il a fort à faire avec Peter. Pauvre Peter…

Je vais dans la Grande Salle. Il y a encore des élèves qui y sont installés sur des lits improvisés. La plupart semblent très marqués par les événements de la veille. C'est vraiment abominable comme ambiance. Les étendards noirs de l'école habillent les murs, ajoutant une note sinistre au tableau. Quelques parents sont là, veillant leur enfant, les traits marqués par l'inquiétude et le choc. Je découvre Lily. Mary est en train de la consoler ou bien est-ce le contraire ? Je m'approche d'elles.

- Bonjour !

- Anna s'exclame Lily. J'ai appris que tu étais allée à l'infirmerie. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, je me suis évanouie après trop d'émotion… Et vous ?

- Nous allons du mieux possible réponds Mary tristement. Ce n'est pas facile d'entendre toute la nuit des gens pleurer.

- On s'est relayées toute la nuit pour consoler ceux qui en avaient besoin, rajoute Lily. Mais on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Le petit Timothée Wring a cherché à se tuer quand il a compris que son frère jumeau était mort.

Lily se mord les lèvres pour ne pas céder aux larmes. Mary prend la relève :

- Pompom lui a donné ce qu'elle avait de plus fort pour qu'il dorme. Il était complètement désespéré. Il n'arrêtait pas d'hurler. C'était horrible…

Un silence se forme comme pour faire le deuil des évènements d'hier.

Une question me brûle les lèvres :

- Il y a eu combien de victimes ?

- Eh bien, récite Lily, je crois qu'on a eu 27 élèves atteints, dont neuf qui ont succombé à leurs blessures. Les blessés graves ont été amenés à Sainte Mangouste. Il parait qu'il y a plus de cent cinquante blessés graves, là bas.

Je la regarde stupéfaite. Les chiffres sont bien en deçà de ce qui était prévu. Je dois absolument en parler à Dumbledore.

- Nous ne sommes pas certaines des chiffres, réfute énergiquement Mary.

- C'est Affretane qui me les a donné, fait Lily. Tu sais que sa mère est infirmière à l'hopital. Elle doit savoir, non ?

- De toute façon, cela fait beaucoup trop, conclut Mary.

Le silence pèse sur nous à nouveau. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Lily et Mary ne semblent pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit alors que moi je me suis reposée. Elles ont aidé beaucoup de personne alors que moi… je les ai laissé se faire massacrer. La honte me submerge. Je ne supporte plus leur proximité. Je baragouine une excuse pour m'en aller. Elles ne s'en formalisent pas, trop fatiguée pour prêter attention à mes actes.

Je vais dehors respirer un peu. Je sais qu'il faut que j'aille voir Albus Dumbledore au plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Il va sans doute tenter de me consoler et me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je me sens incapable de supporter une telle hypocrisie.

Malgré le froid qui règne dehors, je sors dans ma robe d'uniforme. Heureusement, j' avais glissé mes gants dans ma poche, la dernière fois que je suis sortie. Je m'assois sous un arbre tout en regardant la forêt interdite. L'envie de m'enfuir loin de tout et de vivre tranquillement dans la forêt me traverse l'esprit, mais je ne bouge pas. Je sais que je n'y serais pas heureuse. Aujourd'hui ma vie est auprès de Lily et Sirius. Sirius… Je me demande comme il supporte les derniers événements. On s'est embrassé. J'ai même failli tout lui dire à propos de mon don.

Une ombre passe devant moi.

- Salut ! lance Harry en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

- Salut répons-je, avec moins d'entrain.

Je lui lance un regard étonné. Il semble serein, rien à voir avec son expression d'hier. Au souvenir de ce qu'il m'a dit, je frissonne. Sans remarquer mon malaise, Harry enchaîne, sans se départir de son sourire :

- J'ai discuté avec Albus Dumbledore à propos de l'attaque d'hier. Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait moins de morts que prévu. Il m'a dit que cela confirmait ses doutes : le futur est déjà changé. Il admet que cela remet en cause une partie de sa théorie. Il m'a promis de rediscuter de tout cela plus tard. Il m'a même parlé de consulter un de ses amis qui travaille depuis de nombreuses années sur la question des retourneurs de temps. C'est encourageant, non ?

Je suis très agréablement surprise. C'est une nouvelle que je n'attendais plus. Je demande presque impatiente :

- Est-ce qu'il a dit quand on en reparlerait ?

- Pas tout de suite, soupire Harry soudain dégrisé. Il doit parer au plus pressé : rassurer les élèves et les parents, assurer de nouvelles défenses… Et puis son ami a la fâcheuse manie de travailler aux quatre coins du globe ce qui ne rend pas facile l'envoi d'un hibou. Ce n'est donc pas pour tout de suite, mais c'est un début, non ? conclut-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Je suis moins optimiste que lui :

- Rien ne te dit qu'il acceptera de changer le futur. Il va peut-être chercher à le rétablir comme avant ton arrivée, c'est tout.

- L'important, c'est que nous aurons sans doute le droit d'agir, maintient Harry, visiblement ragaillardi par cette perspective. Après, c'est à nous de décider ce que nous ferons !

Sous le coup de l'émotion Harry me prend par les épaules et me serre contre lui. Surprise, je tombe à la renverse en l'entraînant dans ma chute. Nous éclatons de rire. Curieusement, je suis gagnée par son euphorie. L'espoir m'envahit. C'est la dernière fois que j'assiste impuissante à une catastrophe pareille. Je me promets de ne plus jamais laisser personne me convaincre de rester passive.

J'arrive à me persuader que tout va bien. Harry m'a pardonné, Lily est ma meilleure amie, Sirius est mon petit ami, et je vais enfin pourvoir agir ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce jour. Je savais qu'aller chercher Harry était la bonne chose à faire. Avec lui et Dumbledore, nous allons vaincre Voldemort. Il ne tuera plus personnes. Et surtout, mes parents ne vont plus être assassinés !

Je suis tellement émue que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Alors que Harry m'aide à reprendre mon équilibre, je réalise que Sirius est planté devant nous, le regard ombrageux.. Il s'agenouille pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux. Tu pleures, Anna ? Harry qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

Je me reprends rapidement :

- Je vais très bien Sirius. Harry m'aidait simplement à me relever.

- Tu t'es encore évanouie ? s'inquiète-t-il, le soupçon faisant place à l'angoisse.

- Non, je vais mieux, je le rassure.

Sirius ne semble pas tout à fait convaincu. Il me demande d'une voix contrite, après avoir jeté un regard gêné à Harry :

- Hier tu t'es évanouie et on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler. Tu, enfin… Tu ne regrettes rien pour hier ?

A cet instant mon cœur s'emballe.

- Non. Je ne regrette rien. Je suis heureuse.

Nous nous sourions, mi rassurés, mi gênés. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que nous nous revoyons depuis notre premier baiser. Il me prend discrètement la main. A cet instant je me réjouis doublement d'avoir mis des moufles : je n'ai pas froid et je ne risque pas d'avoir une vision. Je ne me départis pas de mon sourire. Cela semble le rassurer définitivement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de claironner à Sirius :

- Harry vient de m'annoncer une très bonne nouvelle.

Tout en parlant, je me retourne vers Harry qui semble stupéfait. Je réalise alors que Sirius et moi n'avons pas été très discrets. Je deviens toute rouge. C'est Sirius qui prend les choses en main, pour dissiper mon embarras.

- Un problème, Harry ? demande-t-il avec un brin d'agressivité, raffermissant sa prise sur ma main.

- Pas du tout, nous fait-il avec un sourire chaleureux et moqueur. Félicitation, ajoute-t-il, comme pour montrer qu'il ne s'est jamais considéré dans la course.

Son regard fait quelques va-et-vient entre nous deux avant qu'il ne se lève, avec un petit sourire :

- Je vais m'entraîner, annonce-t-il.

Son regard redevient sérieux et il ajoute, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux être prêt, quand le moment viendra.

- Prêt pour quoi ? demande Sirius avec curiosité.

Je ne fais pas attention à la remarque de Sirius et réponds à Harry :

- Tu veux que j'aille voir le directeur pour accélérer les choses ?

- Pas la peine répond Harry. Inutile de lui faire perdre son temps, alors qu'il a tant à faire. Plus vite il aura terminé…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend, me laissant deviner ce qu'il entend par là. Il regarde de nouveau Sirius et ajoute :

- Par contre, il m'a demandé de rester discret. Cela vaut sans doute pour toi aussi, insiste-t-il lourdement.

Il me salue de la tête et s'en va, sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Plus intrigué que jamais, Sirius me repose sa question :

- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez, tous les deux ?

Je choisi soigneusement mes mots :

- Il est possible qu'Albus Dumbledore me laisse utiliser mon don pour aider les autres,

Sirius semble y trouver une nouvelle source d'inquiétude :

- Ce sera dangereux pour toi ? demande-t-il, le front plissé.

- A priori, non le rassuré-je. J'aurai un rôle très effacé, je t'assure.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors, se force-t-il à sourire bien que visiblement pas très convaincu.

- Une très bonne, oui !

- Et bien, ça nous change ! commente Sirius d'un ton triste.

Je reviens durement à la réalité. Je demande :

- Est ce que Peter va bien ?

- Eh bien James et Remus sont avec lui. On essaye de ne jamais le laisser seul. Mais je ne suis pas certain que cela l'aide beaucoup. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer.

J'essaie de compatir, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à me sentir triste pour Peter. Sirius est mon petit ami !

- On a essayé de le convaincre de se lever, continue Sirius, mais il reste dans son lit, en serrant le petit lapin en peluche de Sarah contre son cœur. C'est vraiment terrible.

Sirius est mon petit ami ! Je n'arrive pas à me déloger cette phrase de ma tête. Je devrais écouter et compatir aux malheurs de Peter, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- A un moment il a dit qu'il voulait mourir.

Tout ce que j'ai envie c'est de sourire. Sourire car je suis enfin libre, que je vais pouvoir intervenir et changer le futur, parce que Sirius (mon petit ami) m'aime…

- On était en larme, on ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est dur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui !

Je réprime une envie furieuse de rire tout haut. Je me récite alors les noms de tous ceux qui sont morts pour m'aider à me re-concentrer sur la situation. Cela me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je reprends mon sérieux et consacre toute mon attention à Sirius.

- Enfin, là il s'est endormis. Remus le veille. J'en ai profité pour te retrouver. Je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux. Parce que hier tu m'as fait peur. On s'embrassait et puis d'un coup tu t'es éloignée de moi et tu es tombée dans les pommes. J'ai eu très peur. Pompom m'a dit que c'était du surmenage. Elle n'a pas voulu que je reste auprès de toi. En plus comme Peter avait besoin de moi, j'ai pensé que je pouvais te laisser pour la nuit. Mais quand je t'ai cherchée ce matin, tu n'étais plus là !

- J'étais ici.

- En pleurs et avec Harry. Au début j'ai cru que tu allais mal et que Harry profitait de la situation… Enfin… C'est bête… Mais bon… Enfin…

Voir un Sirius qui cherche ses mots, cela doit être un évènement rare. Je décide de ne pas le torturer :

- Je comprends Sirius.

Il a un sourire un peu maladroit. J'aime ce coté fragile de Sirius. Un peu intimidé, il se rapproche prudemment de moi pour m'embrasser. Je le laisse faire.

A nouveau j'ai la même vision qu'hier : « Anna je t'aime » qui vient s'ajouter au baiser. Pour ne pas faire la même erreur que la dernière fois, je romps rapidement le baiser. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, je m'installe confortablement dans bras de Sirius. Je me demande comment je vais faire en été. Pour être dans les bras de Sirius quand il fera trop chaud pour porter des manches longues ? Je me promets intérieurement d'en parler à Pompom dès que je serais en mesure d'affronter son regard.

Soudain Sirius me serre très fort.

- Anna je t'aime.

Je me sens aimée, c'est un sentiment formidable.

- Moi aussi Sirius.

Nous restons un moment comme cela, enlacés.

Je m'amuse à commenter le regard sur nous de Fancy McHense qui vient de passer :

- Je te parie qu'elle va tout dire à tout le monde. Ce sont tes groupies qui vont être tristes.

Mais Sirius ne me répond pas. Inquiète je me retourne pour découvrir des yeux rougis.

- Sirius ça va ?

- Oui me répond-il avec un sourire triste.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, c'est juste que…je me sens un peu mal vis-à-vis de Peter. Je veux dire, il souffre le martyr, et moi je suis heureux. Les évènements sont horribles et me mettent hors de moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux grâce à toi.

Je ne résiste pas longtemps à cette déclaration. Je l'embrasse à nouveau me résignant avec joie à une vision d'amour de Sirius. Sachant que ce baiser ne pourra pas réellement l'apaiser je me résigne à mettre fin à ce moment de grâce, et je lui propose:

- Allons voir Peter.

- Quoi !

- Allons voir Peter.

- Non, Anna, s'oppose Sirius, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Sirius, toute cette école est complètement déprimante. Et il y a de quoi. Où qu'on aille, tout nous rappelle ce qui vient de se passer. Je me suis éclipsée pour oublier un instant tout cela. Mais maintenant ça va. En plus Peter à besoin de toi. Se rendre utile c'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Alors allons y.

Sirius me fait un grand sourire et m'embrasse rapidement avant de m'aider à me relever.

Nous rencontrons quelques personnes qui nous dévisagent. Il faut dire que Sirius n'a pas lâché ma main pendant tout le trajet, ce qui commence à m'inquiéter grandement. Dès que j'enlèverais mes gants, mes visions deviendront vite insupportables. Il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Pompom au plus vite.

Lorsque nous sommes sur le point de monter l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs des garçons je retiens Sirius :

- J'ai le droit d'y aller ?

- Anna, me répond-il impatiemment. Je crois que tout le monde s'en fiche aujourd'hui.

Je précise ma pensée :

- Tu crois que c'est bien que je vienne avec toi ?

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas bien ?

- Eh bien Peter n'a peut-être pas envie de me voir. Et puis s'afficher en couple alors qu'il vient de perdre Sarah…

Sirius s'assombrit :

-Tu crois que…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je vois qu'il hésite un instant puis redevient tout sourire :

- Non, Peter sera heureux pour moi !

Un instant je me demande si Sirius pense sincèrement ce qu'il vient de dire. Croit-il vraiment que Peter puisse se réjouir pour lui alors qu'il vient de perdre sa fiancée ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de d'exprimer mes doutes, Sirius m'a déjà entraîné dans l'escalier. Lorsque nous arrivons, Remus et James discutent en chuchotant sur le palier, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller leur ami.

- Anna, Sirius, se contente de relever James.

Remus lui reste silencieux. Il regarde nos deux mains entrelacées, avant de nous dévisager indéchiffrable :

- Je vois que le bonheur peut éclore au milieu du malheur, dit-il finalement.

Ces paroles auraient pu être un compliment si elles n'avaient pas été prononcées sur un ton de reproche. Sirius réagit au quart de tour :

- Je vois que cela dérange certains.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? intervient James énergiquement.

- Rien, répondent en chœur Sirius et Remus.

Moi je me sens mal à l'aise et me dis que c'était effectivement une très mauvaise idée que de suivre Sirius. Je fais pars de ma décision de partir :

- Je vais vous laisser. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non attends, me supplie presque Sirius. Tu ne dois pas partir à cause de Remus.

Je lui réponds en souriant doucement :

- Sirius, Peter n'a pas besoin de moi, mais de toi. Et puis Pompom m'attend sûrement. On se verra tout à l'heure.

Sirius m'embrasse longuement, comme pour défier Remus. Celui-ci semble d'ailleurs regretter ses paroles :

- Je ne voulais pas être méchant tout à l'heure, affirme-t-il.

Je lui pardonne de grand coeur :

- C'est bon, Remus. On est tous à bout de nerfs, aujourd'hui. En puis, de toute façon, il n'était pas question que j'entre dans votre chambre. Ç'aurait été cruel pour Peter.

- Alors, à toute à l'heure, conclut Remus, visiblement soulagé.

J'effleure les lèvres de Sirius avant de me diriger vers l'infirmerie. Je suis surprise par cette tension que j'ai ressentie entre Remus et Sirius. Ils ne devaient pas se fâcher avant trois mois. J'espère ne pas avoir précipité les choses.

Devant l'infirmerie, je retiens presque ma respiration quand je rentre. Il reste encore un nombre important d'élèves. Je ne vois pas Pompom. Je suppose qu'elle est dans la réserve. C'est aussi bien. Nous serons seules pour discuter. Lorsque j'entre dans le local, elle me tourne le dos. Il me faut quelques secondes pour trouver la force d'affronter son futur regard.

- Bonjour Mme Pomfresh.

Elle se retourne et me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci Anna pour tout ce que tu as fait, me remercie-t-elle chaleureusement. Je n'aurais jamais pu sauver autant d'élève sans toi.

Je suis complètement chamboulée par ce dernier rebondissement. Pompom qui me remercie ! Elle ne doit pas comprendre la situation. Je me force à la lui expliquer :

- Comment pouvez-vous me remercier ! Je suis justement celle qui les a tous tué !

- Tu ne pense pas ça de toi Anna Millan me gronde Pompom. Tu n'es en aucun cas une meurtrière. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Grâce à toi on a sauvé vingt personnes de la mort.

- Pardon, je demande, soufflée par cette affirmation. …

- Albus Dumbledore m'a confié qu'il y avait vingt victimes de moins que dans tes premières prévisions, Anna.

- Mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi. Et puis, il reste vingt-sept victimes. Je les ai tués, tous !

Pompom ne me réponds pas tout de suite. Elle me regarde avec un calme déroutant. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Elle me parle comme on parle à un enfant :

- Anna, tu n'es pas une meurtrière. J'ai parlé avec Harry aussi. Il m'a expliqué que tu voulais préserver la trame de l'histoire pour sauver des milliers de personnes plus tard.

- Il vous a dit ça ? fais-je étonnée.

- Oui, continue Pompom, il m'a aussi confié qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de ne pas bouger, même en sachant que des milliers de gens en mourraient s'il intervenait. Il t'admire, tu sais.

Je suis persuadée à cet instant qu'elle me ment. Harry pourrait me pardonner, mais pas m'admirer !

- Harry n'a pas pu dire ça !

- Détrompes toi Anna me répond Pompom. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mal jugée au début. Je ne comprenais pas toutes les implications. Tu es la seule à connaître les trames de l'avenir. Personne ne peut mieux savoir que toi. Je te fais confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

Ca y est ! J'ai encore envie de pleurer : les gens ont une trop haute estime de mes capacités. Pompom doit sentir mon désarroi car elle change subtilement de sujet :

- Harry t'a parlé de sa discussion avec le directeur ?

- Oui, répons-je encore un peu émue.

- Bien, je me suis demandée ce que je pourrais faire pour vous aider. Je suis en train de réfléchir à des potions qui stimuleraient tes pouvoirs, sans te mettre en danger.

- Oh fais-je mal à l'aise, je voulais justement vous voir pour vous demander une potion qui endormirait mes dons.

- Tu veux abandonner ? me fait Pompom, alarmée.

- Non, bien sûr que non, je réponds, mal à l'aise. C'est juste que de temps en temps je voudrais pouvoir toucher quelqu'un…Sirius, enfin…

Je suis trop gênée pour continuer. Pompom reste interdite quelques secondes avant d'avoir l'illumination :

- Oh ! se contente-t-elle d'exprimer.

Je précise :

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir lui tenir la main sans m'évanouir.

- Je vois. Je …

Pompom soupire tristement avant de me dire avec compassion :

- Anna, si c'était possible, cela fait longtemps que je t'aurai prescrit une telle potion. J'ai fait des recherches durant tes deux premières années ici, pendant mon temps libre, mais je n'ai rien trouvé et j'ai abandonné.

Je suis effondrée.

- Cela veut dire que je ne pourrais jamais lui tenir la main ?

Pompom me sourit tristement :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Anna. Le seul conseil que je pourrais te donner est de trouver une explication pour Sirius. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je me reprends consciente que Pompom fait de son mieux.

- Je vous remercie.

Je sors avant d'éclater en sanglots. Essayant de surmonter ma déception, je retourne machinalement voir Lily dans la Grande Salle. Elle est en train de jouer aux échecs avec un petit garçon.

- Alors, qui gagne ? fais-je pour m'annoncer.

Lily lève les yeux de l'échiquier et se retourne vers moi :

- Anna, tu as l'air toute triste.

- Non ça va, je t'assure. Et ce charmant garçon est… ?

- Je m'appelle Jérémy. Je suis en deuxième année à Poufsouffle.

- Enchantée Jérémy répons-je pour la forme. Eh bien, qui gagne ?

- Vu les reproches que me fait mon roi, remarque Jérémy avec ironie, il semble évident que je n'ai plus aucune chance.

J'essaye de le consoler de sa future défaite :

- Moi aussi je perds tout le temps contre elle, mais il est rare que je lui prenne des pièces maîtresses, je fais remarquer en montrant la tour et le fou de Lily qui se trouvent devant le jeune garçon.

- Sérieux ? me demande ce dernier, doutant de ma sincérité.

Je confirme mes dires :

- On ne peut rien faire contre la grande Lily Evans.

- Eh arrêtez ! fait Lily avec modestie, bien que manifestement flattée. Je ne suis pas si douée que cela.

Je me crispe. L'allusion à un don me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Je les chasse de ma tête.

Pendant ce temps, Lily donne le coup de grâce à Jérémy. Celui-ci fait tomber son roi et s'incline devant la gagnante. Il rajoute en se levant :

- Bon je vous laisse, j'ai faim.

- Tu es sur que ça va aller ? s'inquiète Lily.

- Oui, et puis si ça ne va pas, je sais que tu es là.

Lily lui sourit tristement. Lorsque Jérémy est hors de portée de voix, je demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Il a perdu sa sœur dans l'attaque. Je crois qu'il est encore en état de choc et ne l'a pas complètement réalisé. Il faudra absolument que quelqu'un soit avec lui quand… il ne pourra plus se cacher la réalité.

Cette connaissance intime du deuil de la part de Lily m'attriste profondément. Je n'ose répondre. Elle ajoute, d'un ton détaché :

- C'est dur de consoler les autres, mais en même temps ça m'a aidé à tenir le coup. Et toi ça va ?

Je pense que c'est le moment de lui annoncer :

- J'ai eu Sirius pour me consoler.

- Ah Sirius, ironise Lily, ton preux chevalier

- … et petit ami, je rajoute avec un petit sourire malgré moi.

Lily me félicite comme il se doit :

- Quoi ! Mais c'est formidable. C'est Nina et Sarah qui vont être heureuse d'apprendre…

Mais Lily s'arrête avec horreur. Sarah est morte et Nina a perdu sa meilleure amie dans l'attaque. J'enchaîne pour ne pas laisser de silence nous séparer. En ce moment je déteste les silences.

- Comment va Nina ?

- Eh bien comme quelqu'un qui a perdu sa meilleure amie. Pompom lui a donné une bonne dose de cheval pour l'endormir.

Lily a de nouveau les yeux brillant et elle se mort la lèvre inférieure. Je me sens, d'un seul coup, un peu honteuse de ne pas être plus triste. J'essaye de changer de sujet :

- Lily tu sais quand est ce qu'on mange ?

- Oh un buffet a été mis à notre disposition. Regarde, il est là-bas.

Je vois en effet que tous les blessés ont été évacués et q'une partie de la pièce a été rendue à son usage habituel

- On va manger quelque chose, proposé-je.

- Humm, non merci, je n'ai pas très faim. Mais je veux bien t'accompagner.

Le repas ne s'éternise pas très longtemps, il faut dire que mon appétit est parti bien vite quand un élève s'est mis à sangloter, juste à côté de nous.

Le reste de la journée se passe de la même façon. Je ne vois pas Sirius de l'après-midi, sûrement au chevet de Peter. Je ne vois pas non plus Harry, sûrement trop occupé à s'entraîner. Lily et moi, nous sillonnons dans les couloirs, pour repérer les élèves isolés et nous assurer qu'ils vont bien. Aider Lily dans ces tâches de réconfort m'apporte, à moi aussi, un certain équilibre. Vers dix-huit heures, Lily semble complètement éreintée et je lui propose d'aller dormir. En premier lieu elle refuse, mais elle ne résiste pas bien longtemps.

A peine s'installe-t-elle sur son lit qu'elle s'endort profondément. Je décide d'aller voir Sirius. Je monte l'escalier des garçons. Le palier est vide et la porte du dortoir des septième année est fermée. J'entends cependant des échos de voix à l'intérieur. Peter doit être réveillé. Je ne veux pas le voir. Alors je m'assois sur une marche et j'attends. Je m'assoupis un peu. C'est James qui me réveille :

- Anna qu'est ce que tu fais là !

- Humm ?

James me répète sa question.

- Je voulais voir Sirius, mais il est tard, maintenant. Je crois que je vais rejoindre mon dortoir.

- Non attends, m'arrête James. Je vais aller le chercher. Il m'en voudrait si je te laissais partir, rajoute-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Sirius pour me rejoindre. James est resté dans la chambre. Sirius m'embrasse et me serre très fort dans ses bras. Je comprends qu'il a besoin de réconfort.

- Tu as été longue, me reproche Sirius tout en desserrant son étreinte.

- Lily m'inquiétait.

- Pourquoi ? demande anxieusement Sirius.

- Elle s'occupe des autres depuis hier, sans discontinuer. Elle dort, enfin

- Je comprends, me fais Sirius.

Il cherche à prendre mes mains, mais je les mets hors de portée pour qu'il ne les attrape pas. Il reste un instant interloqué avant de me demander :

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, ce n'est pas toi le problème. Je voulais t'en parler, justement.

- Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ? demande-t-il, d'une voix paniquée.

- Bien sûr que si, Sirius !

Il cherche à m'embrasser mais je tourne la tête.

- Sirius c'est difficile à expliquer, alors laisse moi parler.

Sirius s'éloigne un peu en soupirant. Il m'écoute alors avec attention.

- Je… Sirius, je sais que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est mon don, et je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'il s'active dès que je touche la peau de quelqu'un, donc quand je t'embrasse ou que je te donne la main.

- Oh !

Je confirme :

- Oui ! Je suis allée voir Pompom pour lui demander de m'aider mais elle ne peut rien pour moi. Or le problème, c'est qu'utiliser mon don m'épuise. C'est pour cela qu'hier je me suis évanouie. Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te donner la main maintenant.

- Je…

Sirius s'interrompt, visiblement dépassé. Devant un silence qui s'éternise je demande incertaine :

- Tu n'es pas dégoûté de moi?

- Non, pourquoi ? s'alarme Sirius.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas très normal alors je ne sais pas…

Sirius cherche à me rassurer en tendant une de ses mains vers la mienne. Il s'immobilise en poussant un juron, avant d'infléchir son geste et de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me regarde incertain :

- Sur l'épaule c'est bon ?

Je hoche la tête, désolée pour lui et pour moi.

- Bon, me fais Sirius, en inspirant profondément. Dans ce cas, je ne te prendrais les mains que lorsque tu auras des gants, ou de jolie petite moufles comme tout à l'heure.

Son attitude courageuse et volontaire me touche profondément.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? je lui demande d'une toute petite voix.

- Non affirme Sirius qui semble s'être complètement repris. Je t'ai toi. Ce n'est pas un malheureux don qui va m'empêcher d'être avec toi. Ce n'est pas pratique mais on va trouver une solution.

- Vraiment ?

- J'en suis sûr, dit-il, un rien fanfaron.

Il se penche et me vole un baiser avant de s'éloigner à la hâte

- Ton don s'est activé ? demande-t-il confirmation.

- Oui, je soupire.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

- Non, le rassuré-je.

- Donc, propose-t-il avec un sourire coquin, on peut essayer de voir combien de temps on peut s'embrasser sans que tu ne t'évanouisses!

Je souris devant cette incitation à l'embrasser à nouveau. Je m'exécute d'ailleurs de bon cœur, malgré les flashs dans ma tête. Quand cela devient insupportable, je me recule un peu. Sirius m'enlace alors avec précaution, veillant à ce que nos épidermes n'entrent pas en contact. Rassurée par sa prévenance, je me blottis contre lui.

Nous restons ensuite un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans mot dire.

Au bout d'un moment, je me mets à bailler. Je m'éloigne alors à regret de Sirius et vais me coucher. Pour la première fois, je regrette presque de prendre de la potion sans rêve pour la nuit. Car je suis certaine que cette fois-ci je n'aurai fait que des rêves magnifiques et remplis de bonheur.

Chapitre fini

Je remercie ALIXE avec qui je progresse constamment, et qui ne s'offusque que très rarement de mon langage parfois plus près de l'onomatopées que du discours.

Je vous remercie aussi tous pour votre soutien et vous dis à dans trois semaines avec un chapitre très important.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 15 Où le pire est à venir 

- AHHHHHH !  
Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Mais je ne me rappelle plus du sujet. Je suis perturbée par cet oubli. Je sais au fond de moi que je dois me rappeler ce que j'ai rêvé. D'ailleurs pourquoi ai-je fais un cauchemar ?  
Je regarde au bout de mon lit, la fiole de potion sans rêve est là. Je suis sure que j'en ai pris hier soir. Alors comment est-ce possible ?

- Anna ça va ? me demande Lily émergeant de son sommeil.  
- Hum oui, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
- Pas de problème. Il est 6H00, on se lève ?  
- Hum si tu veux; fais-je sans grande conviction.  
J'aurais bien aimé me rendormir pour essayer de retrouver les images de mon cauchemar. Seulement je suis trop énervée pour cela. Tant pis ! Enfin, terminer la semaine en se levant un vendredi à six heures du matin relève de l'exploit pour moi !

Cela fait deux semaines que Voldemort a frappé à Pré-au-Lard. Cela fait aussi deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu le directeur, même aux repas.

Lily et moi nous nous installons à la table des Gryffondors. Nous ne sommes pas les premières. Il faut dire que beaucoup d'élèves ont des insomnies. Pompom ne veut plus distribuer de potion de sommeil, elle dit que ce n'est pas bon pour le corps. Pourtant moi j'en prends quotidiennement. Encore un argument bidon pour forcer les jeunes à faire leur deuil sans recourir à la médication.

Lily et moi mangeons en silence. Depuis deux semaines l'école s'est transformée en cimetière : il n'y a plus que des zombis qui s'y baladent. Heureusement les cours ont repris depuis le début de la semaine. Cela a quelque peu aidé les élèves à reprendre du poil de la bête. Travailler permet de ne plus penser aux évènements passés.

Il se passe une bonne heure avant que Remus, Sirius, Harry et James ne nous rejoignent. Sirius s'assoit juste à coté de moi et m'embrasse rapidement. Notre relation n'a pas vraiment étonné les autres élèves. Beaucoup sont venus nous féliciter. Mais j'ai tout de même entendu quelques remarques acerbes de filles complètement jalouses. Mais bon, venant d'elles, les critiques ne m'ont fait ni chaud, ni froid.

- Bonjour Anna, me fait Sirius, tout sourire.  
- Bonjour Sirius.  
- Demain soir, Peter revient ! annonce Sirius avec joie.

Je vois le visage de Harry s'assombrir tandis que ceux de James et Remus s'illuminent. Quel contraste ! C'est vrai que c'est demain que Peter revient de chez son père. Il y est resté deux semaines pour se remettre. Pompom a dit qu'il serait mieux au sein du cocon familial durant cette période difficile. Du coup, Sirius et moi avons pu nous afficher au grand jour sans avoir à prendre ses sentiments en compte.  
- J'ai hâte, rajoute Remus.  
- Oui, confirme James. Il faut qu'on aille acheter quelques baves de langue verte, cela lui remontera le moral.  
- Je m'en charge, se propose Remus, je n'ai rien à faire après les cours. - Je t'accompagne, complète Sirius avant de rajouter à mon intention : cela ne te gêne pas ?  
- Bien sûr que non.  
Je trouve tout à fait " mimi " le fait que Sirius me demande sa permission.  
- James, reprend Sirius, tu viens avec nous ?  
- Peux pas ! Je suis collé, se contente-il de grommeler.  
- Pourquoi demande Remus ?  
- Un petit sort de glue à Lestrange et je l'ai enfermé dehors toute la nuit.  
- Oh James ! réprimande Lily. Tu crois que c'est le moment ?  
- Oui, affirme James. Cet imbécile se moquait de la tristesse d'élèves ayant perdu des proches. - Et tu ne lui as fait que ça ? s'insurge Sirius.  
- Lui taper dessus n'aurait en rien arrangé et ce n'est pas la peine de pourrir encore plus nos relations avec sa maison, se justifie James avec une rare philosophie. Lily semble approuver car elle hoche imperceptiblement de la tête. Sirius n'est pas du même avis :  
- Cela t'aurait fait du bien et il aurait appris à ne plus dire de conneries.  
- Ma leçon suffisait, réplique sèchement James, n'aimant pas être rabroué par Sirius.

Mon petit copain lâche d'ailleurs l'affaire pour demander d'autre pancakes à Remus. Depuis deux semaines, rien ne laisse deviner que Sirius et Remus ont été à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains le lendemain du drame. Mais je pense connaître suffisamment Sirius pour supposer qu'il n'a pas oublié comment Remus a accueilli l'annonce de notre nouvelle relation.

- Anna me dit Lily, je vais dehors me promener en attendant le début des cours. Tu veux venir avec moi ? - Et moi ? s'exclame Sirius.

Sirius est très jaloux. Il me colle d'ailleurs un peu trop à mon goût, mais je pense que cela va lui passer. Nous n'en sommes qu'au début de notre relation. D'ailleurs je pense que ses agissement sont liés à la peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ce que je trouve, soit dit en passant, tout à fait adorable.  
- Tu es le bienvenu, fait diplomatiquement Lily, mais je pensais que tu préférais terminer ton déjeuner.  
- Non, non c'est bon ! assure Sirius tout en s'enfourchant hâtivement deux tartines dans la bouche.

James et Remus se moquent gentiment de Sirius tandis que Harry demande s'il peut se joindre à nous. Lily accepte avec joie. Elle est beaucoup plus gentille avec Harry depuis l'attaque. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je sors maintenant avec Sirius ou bien du fait que Harry et moi avons fait des efforts pour ne pas nous isoler ostensiblement. Toujours est-il que Lily apprécie dorénavant la présence de Harry. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

Nous nous baladons tranquillement dehors. Sirius aime particulièrement ces moments à l'extérieur car je porte des moufles et qu'il peut ainsi me prendre la main. Je suis assez surprise que les choses se soient si merveilleusement bien passées. Sirius a été très compréhensible face à mon handicap. Je crois que cela me fait l'aimer davantage. Mais pas autant que lui m'aime : il est si prévenant, il fait attention à tout, c'est vraiment le petit ami parfait. J'en viens presque à culpabiliser de ne pas prendre autant soin de lui.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, nous rentrons tous complètement frigorifiés. Nous aurions pu nous jeter un sort de protection, mais Lily affirme que c'est de la triche et que cela retire tout le charme des promenades hivernales. Profitant qu'elle ne le voit pas, occupée à déboutonner sa lourde cape, Sirius s'empresse de me lancer un sort de réchauffement et je le remercie d'un baiser. Sirius est vraiment un chevalier servant attentionné!

Nous commençons les cours avec métamorphose. Comme d'habitude depuis deux semaines, Sirius essaye de marchander la place à coté de moi avec Harry. Mais, Harry, tout comme James et Remus quand ils en ont l'occasion, prend un malin plaisir à ne pas coopérer. Du coup, pendant tout le cours, Sirius me fait des yeux de chiens battus et m'envoie des petits messages, ce qui à le don d'amuser au plus haut point ses amis et de m'exaspérer par la même occasion. Sirius sait pourtant que je n'aime pas quand il en fait trop. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait cela pour la galerie. C'est un sentiment détestable.

Le déjeuner se passe avec un Sirius plus qu'heureux de me retrouver après, selon lui, " d'horrible heures de séparation ". Nous n'étions pourtant qu'à une rangée l'un de l'autre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en agacer. Son attitude alimente les ragots annonçant notre prochain mariage. Non mais je vous jure ! A les entendre, je serai bientôt maman ! Il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même. Heureusement Sirius finit par se comporter normalement. Sûrement a-t-il perçu mes réserves.

Le début d'après midi se passe sans Sirius et j'en ressens un certain soulagement. L'arrivé prochaine de Peter a le don de rendre Sirius intenable. Le cours de runes ne se passe pas très bien. Lily essaye tant bien que mal de m'expliquer la nouvelle leçon, mais je n'y arrive vraiment pas. Je sens que je ne vais pas voir mes ASPIC. Enfin j'ai le temps encore, pour me tracasser pour ça. Le cours suivant est beaucoup plus simple, c'est potions. Et je compte bien recevoir les félicitations du jury pour cette matière. A la fin du cours, Sirius et Remus nous attendent, Lily, Harry et moi. James semble être déjà parti pour sa colle.  
- On va aller acheter les bonbons pour Peter, m'informe Sirius, on se revoit tout à l'heure ?  
Voyant Sirius partir comme un voleur je l'interpelle :  
- Hey attend, tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

Voilà que maintenant c'est moi qui deviens possessive. D'ailleurs je vois au petit sourire des autres qu'ils ont la même idée. Sirius parait ravi, revient vers moi, me prend par la taille, me renverse et m'embrasse façon Casanova. Lorsque il me relève, je suis quelque peu déboussolée. Lily semble rire sous cape. Remus hausse les épaules comme si Sirius partait encore dans un délire. Harry se contente de sourire légèrement.

Sur cet exploit, Sirius m'embrasse une deuxième fois plus tendrement, puis repart avec Remus vers Honneyduke. Je sens un sentiment d'amour me submerger. Sirius est vraiment le petit ami idéal.  
- Bon, fait Lily, j'ai des trucs à faire, je vous laisse. - Moi aussi rajoute rapidement Harry.  
En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouver seule devant la salle de cours de potion. La mort dans l'âme je me décide à aller en salle commune et à faire mes devoirs. Seulement au bout d'une heure, je craque et je pars me balader, mais sans personne à qui parler, c'est moins agréable. Depuis deux semaines, c'est bien la première fois que je me retrouve seule sans l'avoir voulu. Soudain, le coté possessif de Sirius me manque cruellement. Juste pour ça je hais Peter: il n'est pas encore rentré, mais il éloigne déjà mon petit ami de moi.

Au coin d'un couloir, je percute Bellatrix Black accompagnée, comme il se doit, de sa soeur Narcissa et de Severus, ainsi que de trois de leurs camarades Serpentards. Heureusement nos peaux ne sont pas entrées en contact. Cela m'était arrivé une fois avec Bellatrix et cela a provoqué des visions que je ne voudrais revoir pour rien au monde. Rien que d'y penser, j'en tremble encore.  
- Mais quelle idiote ! m'insulte Bellatrix.  
Moi je suis figée sur place. Bellatrix me fait toujours cet effet. Elle ne daigne pas me regarder. Elle brosse énergiquement son bras comme pour faire disparaître toute trace possible d'un éventuel contact moldu. - Je vais devoir faire laver ma robe ! rajoute-elle au cas où nous n'aurions pas compris.  
- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, compatit Narcissa, tu es tombée sur la pire : Sang-de-Bourbe, sans pouvoirs et sans cesse collée à un renégat.  
- Je t'en prie Narcissa ! grimace Bellatrix. J'ai envie de prendre une douche, maintenant !

Narcissa s'esclaffe et toute la petite troupe se remet en route. Je remarque que Severus est resté impassible. Moi je n'ai toujours pas bougée d'un pouce. Tant que Bellatrix reste dans un rayon de 100 mètres autour de moi, c'est instinctif, je ne peux toujours pas bouger.  
En passant devant moi, un de ses amis me lance :  
- Ce sera bientôt ton tour sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Un frisson me traverse. En général ce genre de remarque ne me fait rien, mais là, avec Bellatrix qui vient de passer près de moi et les événements d'il y a deux semaines, je suis déstabilisée. Surtout que mes visions ne sont plus aussi clairvoyantes qu'avant. Je ne vois plus que les prévisions du lendemain, et encore ! Le futur est désormais trop chamboulé pour y lire plus loin.

Un besoin presque viscéral m'incite à retrouver un de mes amis, le plus vite possible, pour mettre fin à cette peur stupide qui me prend au ventre. Au début je décide de partir à la recherche de Lily mais, au dernier moment je me rappelle que, dans l'ancienne configuration, c'était un jour très important pour elle et James. Au cas où, je décide de ne pas les déranger. Je maudis à nouveau Peter de m'avoir enlevé quelques heures avec Sirius et me rabats sur Harry. Habituellement, il s'entraîne durant des heures dans la Salle sur Demande.

Je l'y retrouve en effet. Il est en train de se battre contre des Détraqueurs ! Impossible ! Déjà en temps normal le froid de ces immondices parvient à me glacer le corps. Et moi qui voulais chercher du réconfort ! Comment Harry a-t-il fait son compte pour se retrouver en face de ces monstres dans l'école ? Et pourquoi ne l'élimine-t-il pas d'un coup au lieu de diminuer son patronus ! Je comprends enfin : c'est un épouvantard !

Ne supportant plus la présence de ces créatures, je m'interpose. Aussitôt, les Détraqueurs font place à Bellatrix. Avec un sourire carnassier je l'imagine habillée en moldue. La Bellatrix/épouvantard se met à crier d'horreur. J'aurais fait durer la scène plus longtemps si Harry ne s'était pas chargé d'expédier l'épouventard dans son placard.

Mais ma petite mise en scène a eu le don de me remonter le moral. Je me tourne toute souriante vers Harry. Il ne semble pas avoir apprécié mon intervention :  
- Pourquoi tu as interrompu mon entraînement !  
- Tu sais peut-être faire un patronus, mais pas moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre d'avoir des envies de suicides pour te parler !

Mon argument semble le convaincre puisqu'il ne dit rien. Il reprend avec un petit sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon :  
- Alors comme ça on a peur de Bellatrix.  
Je lui envoie une tape amicale pour qu'il cesse ses moqueries.  
- Ok capitule Harry, passons à un autre sujet. Pourquoi es tu venu ? Il y a un problème ?  
J'élude la réponse :  
- Non pas de problème.  
- Et ? demande Harry en attente d'une réponse.  
- Je voulais juste te voir.  
- Tu ne sais plus quoi faire sans ton Siri d'amour ! se moque à nouveau de moi Harry.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Je sais très bien me passer de lui ... quelques heures. C'est juste que je m'ennuie. Et puis je ne l'appelle pas mon Siri d'amour ! Où as-tu pêché ça ?  
- Oh s'amuse Harry, à une des pimbêches de Poufsouffle qui se désolait que son Siri ne soit plus libre.

Je souris malgré moi. J'ai un petit élan d'orgueil à l'idée d'avoir mis la main sur le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Je me sermonne bien sûr très vite pour ces pensées plus que gamines.  
- Alors, fait plus sérieusement Harry, ça à l'air d'aller avec Sirius !  
Je réponds sur un ton enjoué:  
- Oui, je suis contente !  
- C'est bien, commente Harry.  
- Il t'a dit quelque chose sur notre relation ? fais-je curieuse.  
- Par solidarité masculine je ne dirais rien. Mais il semble très accroché.  
Je me contente de sourire. Je plane sur mon petit nuage.  
- Alors tu me la dit la raison de ta venue, ou bien dois-je comprendre que tu es juste venu pour me soutirer des informations sur Sirius - Oh non. Je passais dans le coin, et puis c'est tout !  
- Hum, tousotte Harry perplexe.

Je sens qu'il a envie de s'entraîner et que ma présence le gêne. D'un autre coté, je ne veux pas retourner dans les couloirs seule à la merci éventuelle de Bellatrix. Ok je fabule mais on ne sait jamais. Je lance donc la conversation :  
- Dis donc, ce n'est pas risqué ce que tu faisais quand j'arrivais ?  
Comprenant mon envie de parler, Harry laisse échapper un soupir avant de se résigner à s'asseoir pour discuter un peu. - Non, il faut que je m'entraîne dur pour que je puisse être utile lorsqu'on aura besoin de moi.  
- Ca avance ta recherche des horcruxes ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. J'aimerais bien en parler à Albus Dumbledore mais en ce moment il est injoignable.  
- Toujours persuadé qu'il acceptera de changer le futur?  
- Oui, m'affirme Harry sans hésitation. Mais je dois avouer que je serais plus rassuré lorsqu'il le confirmera de vive voix. J'ai hâte qu'il revienne. J'en ai marre d'attendre.  
- Moi aussi, me contenté-je de répondre.

Harry hoche de la tête et regarde sans grande discrétion le placard de l'épouventard, comme s'il hésitait à reprendre son entraînement. Cela me décide, sans savoir pourquoi, à lui confier ce qui me hante depuis deux semaines : - Harry ?  
- Hum, répond distraitement ledit concerné.  
- Mes parents vont mourir dans deux semaines. Harry s'étouffe sur place. Il me regarde choqué avant de prononcer un seul mot :  
- Quoi !  
Je ne prends pas la peine de répéter. En fait je regrette de lui avoir confié mon angoisse profonde. J'essaye de rattraper le coup avec un sourire et des paroles résolument optimistes :  
- Oui mais comme tu dis, Dumbledore va nous autoriser à changer le futur, donc mes parents ne vont pas vraiment mourir.  
- Anna! s'exclame Harry déconcerté, tu m'étonneras toujours ! Franchement tu m'annonces ça comme si c'était le temps qu'il fera demain. C'est ... déboussolant ! conclut-il après avoir cherché ses mots.

Sentant que je ne pourrais pas changer de sujet facilement j'essaye de le clore rapidement.  
- Eh bien fais-je un peu stressée, si Dumbledore revient à temps, cela n'arrivera pas.  
Harry comprend soudain que malgré mes paroles confiantes, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir éviter le pire.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Anna cherche-t-il à me rassurer, on interviendra tout les deux !

Je lui souris en remerciement. Je change rapidement de sujet de conversation, la mort possible de mes parents est un sujet auquel je ne veux plus penser. Seulement quel sujet aborder ? Je commence donc par la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit : la réaction de Betty quand elle a compris que je sortais avec Sirius. Après j'enchaîne sur le couple Marisa et Gasper qui sont à Gryffondors et Serpentard. Puis je parle de la mode, comme quoi Lily devrait essayer des jupes. Je reviens un instant sur la réaction de Betty avant de parler des réactions des autres filles en générale. Petit à petit je me détends. Par contre Harry semble s'ennuyer ferme. Il faut avouer que ça doit faire une demi-heure que je parle pour ne rien dire. Mais cela me fait du bien.

Pour relancer l'attention de Harry, je me lance dans une conversation plus proche de ses centres d'intérêt : - Ca va avec les Maraudeurs ?  
- Avec Sirius, Remus et James, il n'y a aucun problème. Pour ce qui est de Peter, rajoute Harry, puisqu'il n'est pas là, il n'y en a pas non plus.  
Il tente de parler comme si cela ne le préoccupait pas, mais il s'est levé et s'est mis à marcher de long en large.  
- Je vois fais-je avec une moue compatissante. Il n'est pas aisé de s'abstraire des faits futurs.  
- Oui, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment tu fais. Savoir que Sirius et Remus sont allés acheter des bonbons pour ce traître, ça me bouffe. Lui, tout ce qu'il va leur offrir c'est la mort !  
- J'essaye de me dire que la personne qui est devant moi n'a encore rien fait. Que je n'ai pas le droit de le juger .  
Je m'arrête car je sais que je ne suis pas convaincante.

- Bon ce n'est pas le tout, s'exclame finalement Harry, mais je dois à nouveau m'entraîner. Il se remet aussitôt à faire des exercices de magie, moins agressifs pour mes nerfs, cette fois-ci. Je sens que je n'aurais pas du aborder ce sujet. Harry semble énervé. Moi je suis frustrée. J'ai envie de parler ! Je sais que je le gêne, mais la rencontre de Bellatrix et la discussion sur la mort prévue de mes parents me hante. En plus, il n'y a que Harry pour m'aider, Sirius n'est pas là, et Lily est occupée... Cette pensée m'arrête et je dévisage Harry. J'ai peut-être trouvée une solution pour m'occuper et remonter en même temps le moral de Harry.

- Hum, Harry, excuse moi de te déranger.  
Il hausse un sourcil. Je sens que sa patience a atteint sa limite.  
- Anna, je dois travailler !  
- Je sais ! Mais je veux te montrer quelque chose !  
- Ecoute, réplique Harry, je dois bosser et toi, tu m'en empêches. Je vois bien que tu as envie de parler, mais moi pas !  
Je suis vexée. Je remonte fièrement la tête et m'apprête partir la tête haute.  
- Bien, tant pis pour toi !  
- Attends se reprend Harry. Je ne voulais pas être méchant. Je vois bien que tu ne veux pas être seule et que tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi. Est-ce que c'est à cause de tes parents ? Ou bien Sirius t'as dit quelque chose ce matin que tu n'as pas apprécié ?  
- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas avec Sirius ? fais-je sur la défensive.  
- J'en sais rien Anna. Cela fait presque une heure que tu parles pour en rien dire et je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Si tu veux, on discute ce soir, mais là, je m'entraîne. Mets-toi à ma place. Je ne peux pas régir ma vie selon ce que tu as envie. Tu as un copain pour ça !

A cette remarque je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai vu un Sirius tout sourire dans mon esprit. - Bien, conclut Harry, alors on se voit ce soir ?  
Cependant je ne me départis pas de mon idée d'origine et rajoute :  
- Si tu veux, mais quand tu sauras où je vais, tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir suivi.  
Harry me regarde avec suspicion :  
- Est ce que c'est un plan foireux pour que je m'occupe de toi ou bien tu as vraiment un truc à me montrer ?  
- Un peu des deux, je fais coupable. Je rajoute cependant plus sérieusement : - Mais je pense que cela va te plaire !  
- Ok, je suis vaincu. James a raison, quand les filles ont une idée en tête, on ne peut pas vous la déloger.  
J'arbore un magnifique sourire. Harry m'envoie gentiment une serviette dans le visage.  
- Je viens, mais à une condition. Tu effaces ce sourire vainqueur.  
Bien sûr, je n'y arrive pas.

Il nous faut dix bonnes minutes pour que Harry soit prêt à quitter la salle, vingt supplémentaires pour aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité et encore trente autres pour arriver au lieu de destination finale. Harry ne semble pas réellement croire qu'il a eu raison de me suivre. Mais moi je sais que cela va lui plaire.  
- On va arriver, le prévins-je. Il faudrait qu'on se mette sous la cape.  
- Pourquoi ? me demande Harry, suspicieux.  
- Attend, avant de râler.  
Il s'exécute sans réelle motivation. Je crois qu'il est lassé de mon petit jeu. Je regarde ma montre.  
- Il faut attendre vingt minutes, j'indique.  
- Vingt minutes ! s'exclame Harry. Bon Anna ça suffit. Si tu n'as rien a me montrer c'est pas grave, mais ne me fait pas poireauter là pour rien !  
Mon regard doit lui signifier qu'il a fait une grosse erreur car il soupire :  
- Bon, on va attendre.  
Je hoche de la tête pour lui confirmer qu'il a pris la bonne décision.

A l'heure prévue, James arrive. Un instant j'ai envie de sortir un " tu vois que j'avais raison " à Harry, mais je risquerais de gâcher ce moment. Au lieu de cela, je laisse faire les choses.

James revient de sa colle. Normalement il devrait rapidement passer son chemin mais à l'instant même où il dépasse la salle T 507, quelqu'un crie :  
- Je n'y arriverai jamais !  
Je ne sais pas si Harry a reconnu la voix de Lily. En tout cas James est assez intrigué pour revenir sur ses pas et entrer dans la salle. Je tire le bras de Harry de l'inciter à le suivre. Maintenant Harry est très attentif. En découvrant sa mère dans la salle, Harry me regarde un instant interrogatif avant de reporter toute son attention sur la scène qui va suivre.

- Lily ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande gentiment James - Ce n'est pas tes oignions !  
Inutile de préciser que Lily semble légèrement énervée.  
- Tu as peut-être mes betteraves, alors, lui sort James, gouailleur.  
- Quoi ? répond cette fois-ci Lily, interloquée, prenant vraiment conscience de la présence de James.  
- Je dis.  
- J'ai entendu ! le coupe Lily. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de betteraves ?

Voyant que sa blague n'a aucunement détendu l'atmosphère, James hésite légèrement avant de s'expliquer - Et bien tu me parles d'oignons... Je... C'était une blague.  
- Oh ! Je suis désolée s'excuse maintenant Lily quelque peu gênée. Je n'avais pas compris. J'étais tellement obnubilée par ce que je faisais. Je... Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit.  
- Hum pas de problème accepte James d'un ton blasé, de toute façon je suis habitué à subir tes foudres.  
Lily qui était retourné dans la lecture de son livre, relève brutalement la tête vers James.  
- Mais je ne te traite pas mal !  
- Mmh, tu es sure ? modère James. A l'instant, tu lisais ton livre alors que je te parlais. Je ne trouve pas cela très poli. Il y a deux minutes tu m'a dit de me mêler de mes oignons, en début d'après-midi tu m'a dis d'arrêter de faire mon intéressant, ce matin tu as fait remarquer que j'étais bien coiffé ce qui changeait de d'habitude, hier.  
- C'était un compliment rajoute Lily essayant de paraître aimable.  
- Pardon ?  
- Le fait de te dire que tu étais bien coiffé, c'était un compliment.  
- Certes j'accepte, mais hier tu m'as dit que j'étais ridicule avec ma chemise mise à l'envers.  
- Il faut dire rajoute Lily avec un petit sourire, tu l'étais vraiment. Mais je t'ai seulement dit ça pour t'éviter de continuer à te ridiculiser - Personne ne l'avait remarqué à part toi, s'exclame James boudeur.  
Lily fait une moue sceptique.  
- Enfin, reprends James, tout ça pour dire que c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe. - Mais parce qu'il n'y a que toi pour mettre une chemise à l'envers.  
- Lily, la menace James.  
- Ok avoue Lily, je suis allée un peu trop loin pour la chemise, j'aurais pu le dire dans un autre endroit que la Grande Salle, mais il fallait bien que je te le dise.

James ne semble pas apprécier le tour pris par la discussion car il demande :  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Hein ? Moi ? Rien ! répond Lily quelque peu désarçonnée par le changement de sujet.  
- Je t'ai entendu dire que tu n'y arriverais pas. Si tu veux je t'aide ? se propose James.  
- Non c'est bon, et de toute façon tu n'y arriverais pas.  
Je trouve personnellement que James est très patient avec Lily. D'un autre coté la réponse qu'il va faire reflète bien ce reste de vanité qu'il a encore en lui. Je me surprends aussi à penser qu'avec des pop-corn, le spectacle dont ils sont les involontaires acteurs seraient encore plus agréable à suivre. J'ai vraiment des pensées bizarres parfois.  
- Je suis le premier de la classe, se vante-t-il, je devrais être capable de t'aider.  
- Ah, ah, s'exclame triomphante Lily ! C'est exactement pour ce genre de remarque que je trouve que tu fais toujours ton intéressant. En plus, ce n'est même pas vrai car je te bats en potion.  
- Tu ne me bas pas de beaucoup, s'insurge James de mauvaise foi. Et puis c'est parce que le professeur ne m'aime pas.

Voyant qu'il s'égare, James reprend : - Même si j'ai pas d'aussi bonnes notes que toi, je peux peut-être aider la grande et intelligente Lily Evans.  
James s'approche du livre qu'elle lit, mais Lily le referme et le colle contre elle.  
- Tu sais, fait James qui semble très amusé par la tournure des événements, je suis attrapeur au Quidditch, et en plus je suis très, mais alors très curieux. Allez, montre-moi ce qu'il y a dans ce livre.  
- Non.

Lily commence à ranger ses affaires et James en profite pour tenter de lui voler son livre. Mais Lily est plus rapide et le garde précieusement contre elle. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les hostilités soient ouvertes. Harry et moi nous nous replions rapidement dans un coin. S'ensuit une course poursuite entre Lily et James dans la salle. Bien sûr James gagne mais pas sans quelque résistance. Sincèrement j'ai trouvé que la feinte de Lily était vraiment pas mal. Harry a le sourire aux lèvres. Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre pourquoi je l'ai amené ici. Maintenant James détient le livre et le met hors de portée de Lily. Celle-ci essaye bien de l'attraper en sautant après le bras en l'air de James, mais celui-ci est trop grand. Tenace Lily sort alors sa baguette magique, avec un sourire machiavélique.  
- Attends s'écrit James rendu prudent par le regard flamboyant de Lily et surtout par sa baguette fermement dirigée vers lui. Je te rends ton livre. Mais je voulais juste savoir ce que c'était.  
- Ça suffit, idiot !  
Le sourire de James se fane.  
- Bien, dans ce cas je te laisse.  
Prise de remords, Lily rappelle rapidement James.  
- Ecoute... - Quoi, crache James, tu as encore une remarques désobligeante a me faire ?  
- Non, je... s'explique Lily en bégayant, je... C'est que c'est personnel. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te moques de moi.  
James soulève un sourcil manifestement pas convaincu par l'explication. Lily hésite à nouveau avant de demander pour la forme :  
- Tu me promets de ne le dire à personne ?  
- Oui répond James avec un détachement feint.  
- Tu me promets de ne pas te moquer ? insiste-elle.  
- Puisque je te le dis, s'impatiente James.  
- Bon, et bien..., annonce Lily, j'ai entrepris d'écrire un cours sur les coutumes magiques.  
- Un quoi ! s'exclame James un peu déçu.  
- Un cours sur les coutumes magiques, commente Lily. J'ai remarqué qu'on avait un cours sur le monde moldu, mais pas de cour sur le monde magique.  
- On a histoire de la magie.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir, s'énerve Lily. Je parle d'un cours pour les premières années, où on leur apprendrait comment fonctionne le monde magique. - Il existe plein de bouquins là dessus !  
- Pas vraiment. Tu connais un livre où on t'explique à la fois les institutions politiques du monde magique, les formules à connaître pour faire le ménage et qui indique les expressions communes ?  
- Euh oui, persiste James, d'un ton plus hésitant.  
- Tout ça en un seul livre, abordable pour un élève de première année ?  
- Euh, je ne sais pas, réfléchit James.  
- Eh même il en existait déjà, argumente Lily avec passion, ce ne serait pas encore mieux de dispenser un cours sur le monde magique à tous les première années qui le souhaitent ?  
- Je... Je crois, admet très lentement James comme s'il pesait tous ses mots, je crois que ce serait une très bonne idée.

Le regard inquisiteur de Lily se transforme en soulagement.  
- Tu le penses vraiment ? insiste Lily incertaine. Parce que je me dis que c'est peut-être une idée stupide. C'est vrai, il n'y a peut-être que moi qui en vois la nécessité.  
- Mais non la rassure James. Je ne suis pas vraiment concerné par le problème mais je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Tu en as parlé au directeur ?  
- Pas encore, l'informe Lily. Je voudrais pouvoir lui présenter un programme complet.  
- Attend demande James effaré, tu es en train de préparer un cours pour toute une année.  
- Oui rougit Lily. Enfin... C'est que l'année prochaine, si le directeur accède à ma demande, j'aimerais bien être ce professeur.  
- Mais c'est ... ouah ! s'exclame James qui ne trouve plus de mots.  
- Oh arrête de te moquer de moi, se fâche Lily.  
- Non sérieusement, la rassure James, c'est vraiment bien. Je trouve que tu as un projet formidable.

Lily se met à rougir. James rajoute - Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?  
- Tu voudrais m'aider ? s'étonne Lily.  
- C'est ce que je viens de dire. Je pourrais confirmer ou compléter tes cours. Je peux aussi te relire pour voir si ça convient bien aux premières années.  
- Tu ferais ça ? continue Lily toujours incrédule devant la proposition de James.  
- Oui je trouve ton idée passionnante, adhère James. J'en envie de faire partie de l'aventure.  
- Eh bien, je fais ça tous les vendredi après les cours. Si tu veux te joindre à moi.  
- Ok, mais on peut commencer tout de suite si tu veux.  
- Vraiment ? demande Lily au comble de la joie.  
- Ouaip, se contente de répondre James.

A cet instant, je fais signe à Harry de nous éloigner. La porte est restée ouverte ce qui nous permet de nous éclipser discrètement. Lorsque nous sommes assez loin, j'enlève la cape, et demande l'air de rien à Harry :  
- Alors elle était bien ma surprise ?  
- Formidable ! Mais pourquoi on n'est pas restés ?  
- Le reste n'est que blabla sans importance. - Comment savais-tu ? Tu as eu une vision ?  
- Eh bien oui, enfin non, enfin en quelque sorte. Je t'ai dis que j'ai du retracer toute la vie de Lily pour te retrouver dans le futur. A l'époque j'ai vu cette scène grâce à mes visions. En fait je l'ai vu des dizaines de fois. Peut-être même pour le plaisir parfois. Ils sont tellement mignons. Enfin je m'égare. Actuellement, je suis incapable ou presque de voir l'avenir. Il y a trop de remous. Mais j'ai une bonne mémoire des mes visions, et je me suis rappelée que c'était aujourd'hui que James découvre le " professeur Lily ". Je me suis dis que tu aimerais peut-être voir ça !  
- Et comment ! m'affirme Harry avec un grand sourire. Je commençais à désespérer. On est déjà en novembre. J'ai bien envie de naître tout de même.  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est l'élément que je surveille le plus : la naissance du petit Harry.  
- Ils vont sortir ensemble bientôt ? me demande Harry curieux et assoiffé de connaissance.  
- Non pas encore. Lily a besoin de beaucoup de temps. James par contre est complètement amoureux, sinon d'ailleurs il n'aurait pas réagit comme cela tout à l'heure. Tu as vu il était mimi avec sa blague sur les betteraves. Franchement, il n'y a qu'avec Lily qu'il fait des blagues aussi nulles.  
- Moi je l'ai trouvée sympa sa blague.  
- C'est parce que tu es un vendu, le taquiné-je.

Harry ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Je continue mes explications :  
- En fait la bataille de Pré-au-Lard a permis à James de retrouver ses sentiments et à Lily de comprendre que James n'était pas un prétentieux tout le temps.  
- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? m'interrompt Harry. Je veux dire leurs sentiments. C'est une question que je veux te poser depuis longtemps. Tu peux percevoir les sentiments dans tes visions ?  
- Non, mais a force de voir la vie des gens, j'arrive à deviner beaucoup de choses - C'est effrayant, s'alarme Harry, de penser que tu connais aussi intimement ceux qui t'entourent !  
- C'est ce qui m'a permis de te sauver la vie, je rétorque, froissée par son ton accusateur.

Là-dessus Harry ne trouve rien à redire. Je reprends donc mon explication :  
- Donc aujourd'hui, Lily et James vont entreprendre un projet commun. A force de travailler ensemble Lily et James vont s'apprécier de plus en plus et Lily va enfin tomber amoureuse de James. Voilà.  
- Et quand se décideront-ils pour leur premier baiser ? demande Harry, de plus en plus curieux.  
- Hum... La suite au prochain épisode.  
- Allez ! s'exclame Harry frustré.  
- Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude.  
- Je croyais que tu connaissais la vie de Lily par cœur, m'oppose-t-il.  
- Je sait comment cela devait se passer, mais si on a le droit de changer le futur l'élément déclencheur n'existera plus.  
- C'est quoi ? me demande Harry d'un air inquiet.  
- Je t'en parlerai lorsque le directeur aura pris sa décision. Et ce n'est pas négociable.  
Comprenant que je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse Harry n'insiste pas. Mais je sens que cela le démange.

De retour dans la salle commune, je retrouve Sirius dans un canapé. Je m'assois aussitôt à coté de lui et me cale dans ses bras. Sirius place avec sollicitude une couverture entre nous pour éviter tout contact entre nos épidermes. Tant d'attention de sa part. Je l'aime tellement. En plus j'adore le sentiment d'être protégée lui, cela m'aide à affronter mes visions. Ce n'est pas d'une logique à tout épreuve mais ça marche. Avec tact, Harry propose à Remus une partie d'échec et ils nous laissent en amoureux. - Qu'as tu fais après les cours ? me demande Sirius, sans doute parce qu'il m'a vu revenir avec Harry.  
- Je n'ai fais que penser à toi ! je lui assure.  
- Vraiment ? fait Sirius ravi.  
- Hum oui, surtout quand je me suis fait draguer par trois Apollons.  
- Qui ça ? fait Sirius alarmé, jetant un regard suspicieux vers Harry.  
Je me sermonne intérieurement. Sirius est déjà bien assez jaloux pour ne pas le provoquer d'avantage.  
- Je plaisante, je précise rapidement. J'ai passé une bonne partie à faire mes devoirs et après je suis allée embêter Harry car je m'ennuyais toute seule.  
- Hum me fait Sirius quelque piqué au vif de s'être fait avoir. Moi j'ai rencontré deux filles qui m'ont aussi demandé de sortir avec elles mais j'ai refusé.  
- Tu me fais marcher ?

Je me surprends à être jalouse à mon tour. Vraiment aujourd'hui je ne me reconnais pas : d'abord possessive et maintenant jalouse.  
- Non c'est vrai. Mais je leur ai dit que tu étais la seule et l'unique.  
Là est la différence entre Sirius et moi : on lui demande vraiment de sortir avec lui, moi je suis une telle pestiférée que Bellatrix doit aller prendre une douche.  
- Ca va me demande Sirius ?  
- Hum oui. Je suis bien avec toi.  
Tellement bien que je ne vois pas défiler les heures et que je m'assoupis. Seulement mon sommeil est perturbé par un mauvais pressentiment qui croit de plus en plus.

oOOo

Sirius me réveille gentiment.  
- Anna ? C'est l'heure du repas.

Je mets un certain temps à émerger complètement. On est où, comment ai-je atterri ici, on est quel jour, quelle heure ? Bon pour le jour, on est vendredi, je recadre bien les choses car on est en week-end. J'ai discuté avec Harry cet après-midi et Sirius est allé acheter des bonbons pour Peter. Après je me suis blotti dans ses bras. Et je me suis endormie. Maintenant reste l'heure. Je regarde l'horloge. Il est 7 heures de soir, en effet c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

- Salut fais-je encore un peu pâteuse. Je ne pensais pas m'endormir.  
- Tu es une vrai marmotte me fais Sirius d'une voix réjouie, comme si cela était une qualité fantastique.

Je me rend compte que tout le monde est là et m'attend : Remus, James, Harry, Lily. Cette contestation me couvre de honte. Je me relève d'un bond et pars en direction du réfectoire. Les autres me suivent en souriant. Remus, James et Sirius vont retrouver Peter demain. Lily vient de trouver une aide providentielle en la personne de James et Harry vient de se voir confirmer que ses parents s'aiment. Forcément, il est compréhensible que toute notre petite troupe dégouline de bonheur. Cependant, un poids sur la poitrine m'empêche de prendre part à ce sentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que je passe à coté de quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas et c'est bien ça le problème. Toute la journée j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, mais je ne vois pas quoi. C'est terrible. Même si je l'ai souvent maudit, maintenant que je l'ai presque perdu, mon don de voyance me manque cruellement. Avant l'opération " sauvons Harry ", je pouvais tout connaître de mon avenir. Maintenant rien, nada, niet.

Je mange donc en silence, écoutants les autre commenter le match de Quidditch qui opposera l'Angleterre au Brésil. Le match doit commencer dans plusieurs heures, car il a lieu en fin de journée à Sao Paulo Je vais me coucher rapidement. Seulement, je décide de ne pas prendre de potion de sommeil. Je sais que je vais passer une mauvaise nuit, mais peut-être que je me rappellerai de ce cauchemar qui me hante.

Mais la malchance me colle ce soir car je n'arrive même pas à m'assoupir. Je décide finalement d'aller faire un tour dans la salle commune. Il n'y a personne, mais c'est logique puisqu'il est minuit moins le quart. Je sens poindre en moi un empressement et une menace, parfaitement irrationnels. Je joins par habitude mes deux mains et me concentre pour essayer d'avoir une vision ! Mais c'est oublier que je ne vois plus mon propre futur. Je suis frustrée et énervée.

Je sors de la salle commune et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Je sais que ce pressentiment n'est pas normal. J'en ai mare et j'ai peur. Je veux savoir. Or la seule possibilité est le Keladon. Je sais que cela peut-être dangereux pour ma santé, mais je dois le faire. La dernière fois j'en ai pris pour aller chercher Harry et j'ai risqué gros. Mais je ne compte pas en prendre autant que ce jour là, juste un peu, pour découvrir l'avenir. Je dois savoir. Je me rends compte avec ironie que je ne peux plus me passer de ce don qui m'a pourri l'existence.

J'ouvre l'infirmerie grâce à un double des clés que j'ai obtenue avec mon poste d'assistante. Je trouve facilement le produit. J'en dilue une cuillère de poudre dans un grand verre d'eau. Cela devrait atténuer les effets corrosifs du médicament. Je bois tout le verre. Aussitôt, je rejoins à nouveau mes deux mains. Cette fois-ci j'obtiens ce que je veux.

oOOo

_Je vois ma maison dans le noir et le silence. Tous le monde dors._

_Soudain un crac retentissant se fait entendre._

oOOo

Je me crispe malgré moi et sépare mes mains. Je les remets immédiatement en contact pour voir la suite. Petit à petit se dessine l'horreur qui a hanté tous mes cauchemars de petite fille.

oOOo

_Trois mangemorts sont dans la chambre de mes parents qui semblent hébétés et brusquement tirés du sommeil par cette intrusion. Mon père demande aux Mangemorts de partir tandis que ma mère tente instinctivement de se dissimuler le plus possible sous le drap. Les Mangemorts éclatent de rire. Je les connais parfaitement. J'ai enquêté sur eux : Adolf Bassord, Rodolf Uras et Tagrèle Irgaux. Adolf Bassord aime les opérations rondement menées. Il lance donc rapidement Avada kedavra sur ma mère. En une seconde elle est morte. Rodolf Uras est plus joueur, pour le malheur de mon père. Il le torture dix bonnes minutes amenant mon père à le supplier de le tuer, ce que recherchait son bourreau. Tagrèle Irgaux qui s'est absenté un petit instant, revient et le regarde faire passivement, comme si elle regardait un bon vieux soap à la télé._

oOOo

Mes mains se sont à nouveau décrochées. Ç'en est trop. En plus, je connais cette vision depuis longtemps. Pas la peine de me torturer davantage. Pourtant un point me chiffonne. Pas grand chose mais, de la chambre de mes parents j'ai vu la pleine lune. Je ne me rappelais pas de ce détail. Soudain une peur panique m'envahit. Je m'élance à toutes jambes hors de l'infirmerie, emportant le flacon de Keladon avec moi. Je cours dans les couloirs, jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherche : une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Je scrute le ciel, affolée, espérant m'être trompée. Le ciel est sombre. Au moment où je vais céder au soulagement, un nuage s'éloigne et je la voie. C'est bien la pleine lune qui se reflète sur le lac.

Impossible ! Mes parents doivent mourir dans deux semaines, à la lune nouvelle. C'est impossible ! Avec une angoisse terrible je joins mes mains à nouveau.

oOOo

_Je vois où Tagrèle Irgaux est allée pendant sa courte absence, elle est parti inspecter les autres pièces. Elle découvre mon frère dans sa chambre._

oOOo

Comme paralysée, j'assiste impuissante à cette vision complètement différente de ce que je prévoyais.

oOOo

_Tagrèle Irgaux tue mon frère par un Avada Kedavra alors que celui-ci dort encore. Mon frère est mort dans son sommeil._

oOOo

Je sépare mes mains bouleversées. Jamais mon frère n'aurait du être là le jour de l'exécution de mes parents. Comment est ce possible ? Il est mort ! Soudain je réalise que c'est une vision. Mon esprit prend le pas sur mes émotions. Une mécanique froide se met en place dans ma tête. Une vision implique forcément que la scène ne s'est pas encore produite. Il suffit donc de l'empêcher. Je dois vérifier chaque détail, voir quand ça se déroule et j'empêche les évènements. Avec réticence je provoque à nouveau une vision. Cependant rien ne vient. Consciente du risque que je prends, j'avale une cuillère supplémentaire de Keladon. Plus rien ne compte que la survie de ma famille.

oOOo

_Tagrèle Irgaux donne un coup de pied au corps défunt de mon frère avant de retourner rejoindre les autres. Je me promets de lui faire payer. Je voudrais mettre fin à cette vision, mais il faut absolument que j'en apprenne la date. Elle rejoint les autres mangemorts dans la chambre de mes parents et une fois de plus, je dois assister au calvaire de mon père.  
Quand c'est enfin terminé, Bassord annonce d'un ton léger : - Bien, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Si on se dépêche un peu, on devrait pouvoir assister à la fin du match.  
- On a le temps, réplique Tagrèle Irgaux d'une voix tranquille, indifférente aux deux cadavres qui se trouvent dans la pièce. Il fait un temps de Kneasel au Brésil, ils ne sont pas près d'attraper le vif d'or.  
- Rodolf tu viens avec nous ?demande Bassord - Non, je dois annoncer au maître la réussite de notre mission._

_Les deux amateurs de sport transplanent. Rodolf Uras donne un coup de pied à mon père et lui crache dessus avant de disparaître à son tour._

oOOo

Je tombe par terre, mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Je reste là, à pleurer. Une seule et unique phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête : toute ma famille va se faire tuer ! Mais pendant que je pleure, une autre partie de mon cerveau, celle-ci calculatrice, retourne les faits dans tous les sens : le match de Quidditch avec le Brésil, c'est le mach de ce soir. Comme il a lieu outre atlantique, il vient de commencer. J'ai donc encore une ou deux heures devant moins. Il n'est pas trop tard pour sauver mes parents ! Tout en échafaudant un plan d'action, j'essuie mes larmes.

oOOo

_Je vois Harry courir comme un fou dans la forêt interdite._

oOOo

L'image s'efface très vite. je suis surprise de constater que le Keladon est encore efficace et que je viens d'avoir une autre vision. Je suis tentée de ne pas y prendre garde et de me concentrer sur mes parents. Mais une intuition m'incite à ne pas la négliger. Je sens que mon mauvais pressentiment est liée à cette dernière, plutôt qu'à la mort de mes parents. Je remets donc rapidement mes mains sur mon visage et je regarde.

oOOo

_Je vois Harry courir comme un fou dans la forêt interdite. C'est la pleine lune, et Harry porte les mêmes vêtements que ceux qu'il portait ce soir au dîner. C'est donc ce soir.  
Il court mais se retourne constamment comme poursuivi par quelqu'un.  
Mon cœur fait un bon. La pleine lune signifie que Remus s'est transformé !_

_Effectivement, je vois un loup-garou se jeter sur Harry. Le Survivant tombe à la renverse et Remus le griffe à l'épaule. Un chien tente d'arrêter le loup et qu'un cerf essaye d'éloigner Harry, mais le loup-garou est trop fort. Il envoie valser Sirius et rejoins Harry en quelques foulées._

_La suite est insoutenable : Remus mord Harry à pleine dents et s'acharne sur lui. Tentant le tout pour le tout, James se retransforme en humain pour faire diversion. C'est efficace mais cela s'avère être une grave erreur. Très vite Remus change de cible et c'est James qu'il attaque désormais. Sirius fait son possible pour repousser le loup du corps de son ami mais il s'est cassé une patte lors de sa chute. La suite est trop horrible être décrite. Je ne supporte d'ailleurs pas de la visionner jusqu'au bout. J'éloigne mes mains._

oOOo

Je vomis. Pourquoi dois-je voir des scènes aussi horribles à travers mes visions ? J'ai à nouveau un haut-le-coeur. Quand enfin j'arrive à me redresse, la bouche emplie du goût de ma bile, je réalise que je ne vais pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde.

J'envisage un instant de prévenir les professeurs de ce qui va se passer à Poudlard et d'aller m'occuper de mes parents. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le temps. Qui sait si le carnage n'est pas sur le point de se produite en ce moment même dans la Forêt Interdite.. Je hurle de désespoir. Comment puis-je faire un tel choix ? C'est inhumain de posséder un tel don. Je sais que je n'ai pas le temps de me lamenter, chaque seconde compte. Je dois me décider. Je dois agir.

Je me relève, réprimant mes sanglots. Mon choix est fait et je me déteste. Je me hais de ne pas hésiter plus longtemps. De ne pas douter. De savoir qui j'accepte de sacrifier. Je me dégoûte de pouvoir le faire. Refusant de penser davantage à ceux que je laisse derrière moi, je pars pour tenter de sauver des vies.

Fini

Bonjour, bonjour.  
J'ai pleins de choses à dire, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai presque mon année de finie. Donc cela implique que le mois de juillet et août sera consacré aux déménagements. Et oui il y a un " s ". Donc à cause de ça je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais gérer la chose. Le mois de juillet ne devrait pas poser trop de problème car je serais chez mes parents, et ils reçoivent (très mal, mais il l'ont) internet. Par contre, le temps que je déménage et que j'installe Internet dans mon nouvel appartement au mois d'août et tout ça en travaillant, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir publier en août. D'un coté je me dis qu'avec ce laps de temps, cela va me permettre de rattraper mon retard et de publier toutes les deux semaines en septembre. Enfin peut-être que j'aurais trouvé une solution de publier en août d'ici là. Donc sinon, il faut toujours et c'est très important, notifier que tout ce travail est fait avec l'aide d'Alixe qui est un auteur formidable et dont je conseille vivement la lecture de ses fics (mais n'oubliez pas la mienne tout de même !). Enfin, pour revenir à cette fic,n il y a un passage avec la réplique " ce sera ton tour salle sang de bourbe ". Cette réplique n'est pas de moi mais de popoyo2706 qui me l'avait suggéré lors d'une review. Sinon juste pour amuser la galerie en regardant les initiales des trois mangemorts vous devriez trouver un mot qui leur convient bien. Sinon c'est toujours trois semaines de publication. Comme on arrive à la fin juillet je souhaite de bonne vacances à ceux qui partent et sinon je souhaite de bonnes lectures aux autres qui peuvent se réfugier sur Internet pour voyager. Voilà a dans trois semaines


	18. Chapter 18

Petite annonce : Bon, certains auront remarqué que ce chapitre a été mis en ligne puis retiré. Alors pour l'explication, je me suis trompée de version. J'avais mis une vieille version du chapitre. Heureusement, je m'en suis aperçue et j'ai donc enlevé le chapitre. Je poste donc le véritable chapitre en m'excusant de ce délai supplémentaire. Voilà. Sinon pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, je pense le poster dans deux semaines, car finalement Alixe a déjà tout corrigé (à cause d'une autre erreur de ma part : je lui avait envoyé la partie trois du chapitre avant la partie deux). Enfin n'entrons pas dans les détails, mais cette journée à été laborieuse pour poster ce chapitre. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ah sinon, bonne rentrée.

ooOOooOOooOO

Disclaimer : Ceci est une histoire inventée de mon cru s'inspirant fortement des histoires de J.K.Rowling, écrivain de génie.

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un spoiler tome 6 même si cela ne se retrouve pas beaucoup dans la majorité des chapitres.

Résumé de l'histoire : Anna est une jeune fille qui a comme pouvoir de voir l'avenir, ainsi que d'être aimée des animaux. Elle part chercher Harry dans le futur et le ramène à l'époque des maraudeurs, étant persuadée que cela permettra d'éradiquer Voldemort. Seulement voilà, après une discussion importante avec Albus elle se rend compte qu'elle peut aussi faire empirer les choses. Elle décide donc de ne plus rien faire jusqu'à la bataille d'Halloween, où elle décide que suite aux morts engendrés, il valait mieux agir et prendre des risques. Durant cette bataille Lily découvre que James est quelqu'un d'attentionné et finit par lui confier qu'elle veut devenir professeur et enseigner ce qu'il faut s'avoir pour s'intégrer au monde de la magie. James l'aide tous les vendredi soir dans cette démarches. Dans le même temps Anna sort avec Sirius, qui se fait fort d'être son protecteur, mais qui est jaloux de l'amitié entre Anna et Harry. Finalement, Albus pour s'assurer que changer le futur n'engendre pas un Chaos temporel demande à Anna d'attendre qu'il aille voir un ami pour s'assurer de la possibilité d'une telle action.

Résumé du chapitre 15, première partie : Albus est parti. Anna, après une intuition, prend une potion de Keladon pour amplifier ses visions et comprendre ce qui l'inquiète tant. Elle peut de nouveau voir son avenir et découvre avec effroi que durant la nuit toute sa famille va être tuée par des mangemorts. Sur le point d'aller les sauver, elle découvre que Harry est dans la forêt interdite et va se faire tuer par Remus transformé, à cause de la pleine lun,e en loup-garou. Un dilemme s'offre à elle : qui doit elle sauver en premier au risque de laisser mourir les autres ? Sa décision semble prise…

_**Chapitre 15 deuxième partie : **__**Où je découvre l'origine de mon don**_

Je cours comme une forcenée. Mon choix est fait je dois sauver James et Harry car leurs morts impliqueraient des milliers d'autres. J'avale difficilement ma salive et prie intérieurement pour qu'il me reste assez de temps pour aller sauver ma famille par la suite.

Consciencieusement je commence par l'endroit le plus évident : la cabane hurlante. Mais à mon grand désespoir, ils ne sont plus là. Comment vais-je faire pour les trouver ? Je prends encore du Keladon. Je sais que cela devient risqué. Mais j'en prends tout de même. J'essaye de deviner, grâce à mes visions, le trajet que Harry a pris. Mais je ne peux voir que l'avenir. Je laisse échapper un râle d'énervement avant de foncer à l'aveuglette dans la forêt. J'essaie tout de même de tirer des indices de ce que j'ai réussi à entrevoir : Harry s'entraînant contre un monstre de la forêt avant que Remus ne l'attaque.

Que peut m'apprendre cet animal ? C'est une bête de 2 mètres avec des cornes qui se rejoignent presque. Je la reconnais. C'est un Poilpartout. Sa principale caractéristique est précisément d'avoir pleins de poils partout qui l'empêchent de voir ses agresseurs. Cependant quand il se sent menacé, il génère une sorte de bouclier qui empêche les sorts de passer. Seuls des sorts de grande amplitudes peuvent l'atteindre. Harry a dû vouloir d'utiliser ce savoir-faire pour tester son niveau d'attaque. Je rage un instant contre lui. Non seulement il attaque une pauvre bête sans défense, mais en plus il s'arrange pour le faire une nuit de pleine lune. Pour couronner le tout, il m'oblige à le sauver alors que mes parents… NON ! Je ne dois pas y penser. Je vais avoir le temps de les sauver, je le dois.

J'oblique vers la droite me rappelant que ce genre de bêtes aime les grottes. J'ai mal au ventre. Le Keladon devient vraiment nocif pour mon organisme. Mais je passe outre. Tout en courrant j'essaye de mémoriser les visions. Oui, c'était bien dans une grotte que Harry affrontait le Poilpartout. Le promontoire qui lui servait de plafond était un peu bizarre. Ça y est, je crois que je sais où je l'ai déjà vu. Mais si je me trompe, alors… NON, ça aussi je ne dois pas y penser. Je vais réussir, c'est certain.

J'arrive enfin à cette fameuse grotte. Prudemment, j'y risque un coup d'œil. Je ne vois pas Harry. Je panique. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Soudain il entre dans mon champ de vision. Il s'avance tranquillement dans ma direction, l'air content de lui.

Etrangement une image de ma vision de tout à l'heure me revient à l'esprit : Harry complètement démembré. Je secoue la tête pour chasser toute cette horreur.

- Anna ? s'étonne-t-il, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Harry ! C'est la pleine lune. Il faut partir d'ici tout de suite.

Je n'arrive à en dire plus. Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête : du soulagement, de la rage, de la peur, et surtout l'angoisse de perdre ma famille…

Il regarde le ciel avant de me regarder à nouveau horrifié. Il pousse un juron :

- Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi bête !

Au moment où il énonce ses paroles je sais déjà qu'il est trop tard. Je me retourne lentement et vois comme au ralenti un loup-garou courant vers nous, suivi de peu par un chien et un cerf. Comme poussée par un instinct, je cours vers Harry et l'agrippe de toutes mes forces. Il me regarde déconcerté puis énervé :

- Anna pousse-toi ! Tu me gênes !

Je vois au même moment, grâce à une vision, que si je le lâche, il est mort. Je crie, la voix rendue aigue par la panique :

- Si tu bouges t'es mort. Laisse-moi faire.

Harry n'esquisse plus un geste, sentant que les choses le dépassent.

J'essaye de provoquer une vision de l'instant suivant, pour anticiper de quelques secondes ce qui va se passer. Je constate avec surprise que mon instinct a vu juste. Le loup garou qui court vers nous ralentit petit à petit sa course. Le cerf et le chien s'interposent essayant de faire changer de direction le loup. Il ne faut pas qu'ils continuent, sinon ils vont mourir :

- Sirius, James, arrêtez ! Laissez-le. Il ne va rien nous faire.

Le chien et le cerf s'arrêtent net et me regardent comme si j'étais le dieu des animaux.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de me dire d'une voix étranglée :

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- T'inquiète, fais-je avec le plus d'assurance possible.

Je me force de nouveau à avoir une vision, juste pour être sure. Je n'aimerais pas être la proie de Remus. Ma vision me confirme que c'est la bonne marche à suivre. La tête me tourne. Je ne sais pas si c'est le nombre de vision ou bien la Keladon. Heureusement l'adrénaline ma garde consciente.

Remus s'approche et montre les dents, en une seconde il pourrait tous nous tuer. Mais il n'en fait rien. Il s'arrête à mon niveau, me flaire hésitant puis vient se frotter à moi comme un bon toutou le ferait pour son maître. L'odeur de Harry cependant, lui fait montrer les crocs. Je pivote doucement pour m'interposer entre Harry et Remus. Le loup-garou se frotte à nouveau à moi. Je le caresse doucement. Il semble très heureux de la situation. J'en profite pour donner mes ordres :

- James Sirius, venez à la rencontre de Harry. Harry tu vas t'éloigner de moi doucement et sans gestes brusques. Dès que tu arrives au niveau des autres, tu courres le plus vite possible jusqu'au château. C'est clair ?

Ils s'exécutent. James et Sirius encadrent bientôt Harry et ils commencent à s'éloigner. Sirius me jette un long regard et hésite à suivre les autres. J'essaye de le rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sirius.

Puis d'un ton sans réplique, je lui ordonne :

- Dès que Harry sera en sécurité, reviens avec James pour récupérer Remus et le ramener à la Cabane Hurlante. Harry…

J'hésite à lui demander d'aller voir ma famille pour les sauver au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire moi-même. Mais je me retiens pour de nombreuses raisons. La présence de Sirius et James, la difficulté d'expliquer à Harry où habite ma famille et la nature du danger qui la menace, et puis Remus qui peut d'un moment à l'autre se jeter sur nous. Et surtout, ai-je le droit d'exposer ainsi Harry ? Non, décidément je dois gérer ça plus tard et sans Harry. Mon premier objectif est de sauver la vie de Harry.

Voyant que Harry attend la fin de ma phrase, je lui enjoins :

- Fais vite ! Remus peut t'attaquer à tout moment.

Les trois garçons s'éloignent et disparaissent rapidement derrière les arbres. Un instant le loup-garou garde les oreilles dressées, comme à l'écoute, mais je m'accroupis et lui fait une papouille pour détourner son regard. Il hésite mais se laisse caresser. Il y a quelque chose de gênant dans le fait de savoir que c'est une bête sanguinaire incarnée par Remus que je chatouille.

Au bout d'un moment ne sachant pas si je dois arrêter de caresser Remus, je reprends un peu de Keladon. Je vois que Harry est presque arrivé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder si mes parents sont morts. Non, la vision de leur assassinat vient à moi, donc c'est que ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Je souris, folle d'espoir. Je vais peut-être pouvoir sauver ma famille. Je me relève mais une crampe à l'estomac m'oblige à m'accroupir à nouveau. Je hurle de douleur. Je fais peur au loup-garou. Il s'en va. C'est un comble quand même ! Enfin je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ça, je sens que j'ai pris trop de Keladon. Pompom m'avait prévenu. Je me force à me relever. Si je ne fais rien ma famille va mourir, ce serait trop bête après tout ce que j'ai fait. La douleur est terrible, mais je réussi à marcher. Je pars en direction du château. Mais très vite, la douleur s'intensifie et je suis obligée de m'arrêter. Je n'arrive même pas à rester debout. La douleur est horrible. Je pleure de douleur et de désespoir à l'idée que ma famille est perdue.

Une minute passe. Puis deux, puis trois…

Soudain une main me tend des feuilles recouvertes d'un baume rougeâtre:

- Mâchez. Ces feuilles vont vous guérir.

Je ne prends pas la peine de regarder qui me tend ce remède : je m'exécute.

Je sens que cela fait effet mais très lentement. Je reste cependant incapable de me relever, continuant de perdre un temps infini et précieux. J'en profite pour regarder mon sauveur. C'est un bel homme brun d'une cinquantaine d'années et qui fait au moins deux mètres de haut. Il est habillé d'une longue robe blanche. Au début je ne vois pas pourquoi son visage me gêne mais très vite je découvre qu'il a la peau très claire et des oreilles allongées. C'est un elfe ! Enfin c'est impossible. Ils n'existent que dans les contes moldus !

Il reprend la parole :

- Bonjour, Anna.

Il génère une sorte d'aura qui me donne envie d'être aimée, réconfortée, protégée par lui. Je sais que cela n'est pas naturel. Cette sensation me choque. Mais qu'il connaisse mon nom me terrifie bien plus.

- Je suppose que vous êtes étonnée de voir un elfe ?

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

J'ai l'impression que cette conversation est irréaliste. Mes parents, vont bien. Harry et les maraudeurs dorment tranquillement, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. D'un instant à l'autre je vais me réveiller et découvrir ma bonne vieille chambre de Poudlard. Je me pince mais rien ne se passe.

- Pourtant, me signifie l'elfe, ce n'est pas la première fois.

Je suis interdite. J'ai déjà vu un elfe avant ? Bon cette fois c'est certain je suis devant un elfe qui a perdu la raison. Dès que je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes je me lève et vais sauver mes parents. Et tant pis s'il veut me parler. Je ne suis pas un psy pour elfe.

- Je vois que vous ne me croyez pas. Mais je vais vous expliquer. Je m'appelle…

Mais l'elfe s'arrête au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il semble bouleversé. Je note avec détachement que ses yeux viennent de virer du brun au vert. Il me regarde, hésite un instant, puis m'annonce d'un ton incertain :

- Votre famille n'est plus.

Et là tout s'écroule autour de moi.

Tout !

Plus rien

Le néant.

Je perds la notion de ce qui m'entoure, je sens quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras mais déjà des ombres se forment devant mes yeux. Je perds conscience.

ooOOoo

Je sens une main qui me secoue doucement comme pour me réveiller. Je râle une seconde et essaye de reprendre mes esprits. Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je, que s'est-il passé ? Je m'arrête à cette question me remémorant les derniers événements.

Tout me revient d'un seul coup et les pleurs me submergent. Je hurle de chagrin lorsque je réalise que j'ai perdu mes parents. Je sais que l'elfe est toujours là. Je sens sa présence mais je n'en ai cure. Ce dont j'ai besoin est de libérer mes émotions.

Le chagrin m'envahit totalement. L'elfe ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Immobile, il me laisse exprimer ma peine. Petit à petit, des mots et des idées reviennent se former dans ma tête. J'étais si près du but. J'aurais pu les sauver. Je suis sure que j'aurais pu. C'est parce que je suis nulle que je n'ai pas réussi. C'est la faute à Harry. J'aurais pu les sauver. Mon frère. Mon papa. Ma maman. Tous morts…

Je sens soudain des bras me soulever. Je regarde l'elfe, surprise. Il ne m'accorde ni un regard, ni une explication, mais il est évident qu'il est très inquiet.

D'un coup il se met à courir, me tenant toujours fermement. On dirait presque que nous volons. Il va très vite et je ne sais plus si je dois pleurer ma famille ou être effrayée par ce qui se passe. Aussi soudainement qu'il m'a prise dans ces bras, il me dépose à terre, avec délicatesse cependant.

- Vos amis le demi-cerf et le demi-chien allaient nous déranger.

Il rajoute sur le ton de la conversation :

- Vous pouvez continuer à pleurer.

Cette phrase me coupe toute envie de m'éterniser sur mon sort. Mon chagrin est intense, mais je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de me voir encore pleurer. Ma colère se retourne contre lui. Je meurs d'envie de le frapper comme pour exorciser mes malheurs. Mais mes jambes n'ont pas encore assez de forces. Alors j'attends et le dévisage avec toute la hargne qui est en moi. L'elfe semble comprendre mon choix car il me demande poliment :

- Avez-vous terminé votre deuil ?

- Non, fais-je amère, mais je le ferais plus tard.

Je demande de façon abrupte :

- Que me voulez vous ?

Son air se fait plus sérieux. J'ai peur de l'avoir fâché, mais je me rends compte qu'en fait, il cherche ses mots.

- Je m'appelle Enul, et je suis un elfe. Vous avez déjà rencontré mon frère Lielos.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation avec et elfe. MA famille vient de mourir. Je devrais être consolé par Sirius, Lily, Harry et les autres, et non pas par un elfe qui en plus n'en a rien à faire de mon chagrin ! Je lui réponds donc avec toute la froideur de mon cœur déserté par l'espoir :

- Je ne connais pas votre frère.

- Vous le connaissez, sinon vous n'auriez pas ses pouvoirs. C'est lui qui vous les a donnés.

Je ne sais pas s'il attend de moi une confirmation ou bien une quelconque remarque. Je décide de me taire, lasse de cette discussion. Tout ce que je désire est de pleurer en paix ma famille.

- Mais les faits doivent être énoncés dans l'ordre naturel. Tout d'abord vous devez manger ceci.

Il me tend une autre feuille avec le baume rougeâtre. Je le mange docilement, peu désireuse d'argumenter. Un instant je me rend compte que ma confiance pourrait être dangereuse. S'il avait mis du poison ? Mais je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre. Ma famille est morte. L'elfe se lance alors dans un monologue que j'écoute avec attention, à ma grande surprise.

- Je suis Enul, et je suis un elfe, répète-t-il sobrement. Nous, les elfes ressemblons à ton peuple mais plusieurs éléments nous différencient : nos oreilles sont pointues et, par la taille, nous sommes plus proche du soleil. Mais tu avais déjà du comprendre tout cela. Ce qui nous différencie le plus de votre peuple n'est pas notre physique mais notre utilisation de la magie. Vous abusez de la magie au quotidien, pour réaliser des sorts qui en général peuvent être fait sans son aide. C'est gâcher ce que vous offre la magie. Pour nous, la magie est une essence dans laquelle il ne faut puiser que pour des raisons extrêmement sérieuses. Il peut s'avérer qu'un elfe dans sa vie n'utilise jamais la magie. Mais cela n'est pas une faiblesse mais une force. La magie nous a cependant donné deux dons particuliers. Le plus merveilleux est peut être celui d'être aimé de tous les êtres vivants. Tu as ce don toi aussi, mais il n'agît que les animaux si je ne me trompe pas.

Un instant je touche mes oreilles de peur d'avoir loupé un détail. Mon sens tactile me confirme ce que je sais déjà, mes oreilles sont bien rondes. Je ne suis pas un elfe. Il semble avoir bien interprété mon geste car il confirme :

- Non tu n'es pas une elfe. Mais tu vas comprendre bientôt ton importance. Nous les elfes, récite-t-il d'une voix plate comme s'il récitait une leçon, n'avons aucun contact avec les humains ou autres races évoluées. Nous vivons en harmonie avec la nature et les animaux. Je t'ai dit que la magie nous avait donné deux dons. Le second nous permet de voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de notre communauté : le don d'avenir. Ce n'est pas vraiment le même don que le tien. Nous, nous pouvons voir sans limite. Nous voyons ce que nous voulons dans le futur. Nous voyons les différentes ramures possibles et les différents avenirs possibles. Ce don nous permet ainsi d'éviter toute rencontre hasardeuse avec un humain, il nous permet d'éviter les accidents ou toute attaque fatale à notre peuple. Comprends-tu jusque là ?

Je hoche la tête d'assentiment et le laisse continuer ses explications.

- Bien. Maintenant que tu sais cela, nous pouvons commencer l'histoire qui te concerne. Depuis maintenant plus de 1000 ans, nous savons que notre peuple n'a plus d'avenir. Ce qui est prédit est inévitable. Peu à peu les elfes deviennent stériles et peu à peu notre peuple diminue en nombre. Nous ne sommes plus que quelques milliers et d'ici 400 ans nous ne serons plus. Nous ne savons, ni ne connaissons l'origine de cette stérilité, mais il est certain que bientôt nous tomberons dans l'oubli. Nous avons imploré la magie de nous donner la solution, mais elle n'a pas répondu à nos prières. Alors nous avons décidé d'accepter notre destin. Ce qui est prédit est inévitable.

Les yeux bruns d'Enul virent à nouveau au vert avant de reprendre leur couleur originelle. Cela me permet d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire. Des milliers de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, mais Enul ne me laisse pas le temps de les formuler. L'elfe sourit légèrement maintenant, peut-être de nostalgie.

- Lielos était mon frère. Il était le plus doué de tous les elfes en ce qui concerne le don d'avenir. Mais ses pensées n'étaient tournées que sur un seul et même événement : la fin de notre peuple. Il ne voulait pas admettre notre disparition annoncée. Il s'est mis à chercher un moyen de nous sauver. C'était complètement fou. Et puis un jour, il est venu à moi et m'a confié avoir trouvé une solution. J'étais fou de joie, mon frère Lielos avait trouvé La Solution de Vie, la solution que nous cherchions depuis plus d'un millénaire. Seulement, j'ai vite déchanté lorsque j'ai compris que sa solution allait impliquer la mort d'êtres vivants.

L'elfe qui semblait un peu ailleurs, se rapproche de moi:

- Notre peuple respecte, plus que tout, la vie. Il est impossible pour un elfe de tuer un être vivant sans recevoir comme châtiment de perdre la sienne en retour. C'est la règle universelle. Lielos ne pouvait pas lui aussi se satisfaire de cette solution. Il a donc cherché encore, et encore. Je lui ai dit d'abandonner, mais mon frère n'en démordait pas. Un jour il est revenu à la charge. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait trouvé une solution où seules nos vies et celle d'un unique humain seraient écourtées et que son action permettrait de sauver des milliers d'êtres humains et peut-être même notre peuple. J'ai alors écouté jusqu'au bout sa plaidoirie et j'ai failli à la règle universelle. J'ai approuvé son esprit.

Un instant je le dévisage. Ses yeux sont restés verts. Je pense soudain que s'il est en viec'est sans doute que finalement son frère n'a pas mis son plan à exécution.

- Mon frère, continue Enul d'une voix émue, a endossé le rôle du premier sacrifié. Par un beau matin d'été il est allé vers les humains. Il a pris milles précautions pour ne pas être vu et il est allé chercher l'humain qui nous aiderait dans notre tache. Il a mis du temps, mais il m'a confié peu avant sa mort qu'il avait trouvée la personne parfaite : une jolie petite fille de dix ans qui jouait dans le jardin de sa maison.

Je vois des larmes se former dans les yeux de l'elfe qui évite maintenant de me regarder. Sa voix est à peine audible quand il reprend :

- Il m'a confié avoir longtemps hésité car il savait qu'il allait apporter beaucoup de malheur à cette petite fille, mais il était déterminé. Il a attiré la petite fille dans la forêt qui bordait sa maison en lui envoyant des lapins qui l'ont entraînée auprès de lui. Il a proposé à la petite fille de les caresser. Elle était ravie et lui a fait un magnifique sourire. C'est le moment qu'il a choisi pour invoquer la magie. Il lui a demandé de transférer une partie de son don de voyance sur l'enfant, ainsi que son pouvoir de séduction des animaux. La magie l'a exaucé et tu as eu tes pouvoirs. Ensuite, mon frère a effacé de ta mémoire tout souvenir de cet épisode.

- NON !

Si je n'étais pas par terre j'y serais tombée sous le choc. Je crois que je ne peux pas être tombée plus bas. Je ne PEUX pas être cette petite fille. Je cauchemarde c'est sûr. Je le dis d'ailleurs à haute voix.

- Je suis désolé m'énonce maintenant l'elfe en larme. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de ce jour car il a effacé cet événement de ta mémoire pour ne pas mettre notre espèce en danger.

Devant mon manque de réaction, il rajoute navré :

- C'est Enul qui t'a choisi. Il a dit que tu étais la seule personne qui pourrait sauver notre peuple. Il n'a pas voulu me dire comment, et de toute façon je ne verrais pas ce jour mais je crois en lui et en toi.

L'elfe a pris mes mains entre ses mains comme s'il m'implorait de l'aider. Et l'instant d'après il me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Moi je fixe mes mains. Il me touche mais je n'ai pas de vision. Est-ce son médicament ou bien est ce par ce qu'il est un elfe ? Et puis pourquoi je me pose cette question ? Ai-je vraiment besoin de penser à ça maintenant ?

- Je suis désolé Anna, me réconforte-t-il, je suis désolé de t'infliger tout cela. Mais tu devais savoir. La démarche de Lielos a permis et va permettre de faire vivre plus longtemps des milliers d'êtres humains, mais en retour, il a sacrifié une unique vie : la tienne.

La dernière phrase résonne dans ma tête. Je ne pleure plus, sûrement le choc. Mais le choc de quoi ? De la perte de ma famille ? Qu'en fait j'aurais pu avoir une vie normale si un elfe ne s'était pas mêlé de ma vie ? Que mes parents auraient pu vivre heureux avec moi ?

D'un coup je réalise quelque chose. Je m'écarte brutalement de l'elfe.

- Ma famille ne serait jamais morte si je n'avais pas été à Poudlard. Vous m'avez menti !

- Non, rétorque Enul, réagissant promptement, ta famille se serait tuée d'un accident de voiture à l'age de tes 13 ans. Mais ce jour là ils n'ont pas pris la route d'une école « moldue », comme vous dites, mais celle de la gare King Cross. Ils n'ont donc jamais eu d'accidents. Tes parents aussi y ont gagné. J'ai retourné son plan dans tous les sens, et je dois vraiment admettre que seul une vie humaine va être affectée par son geste. Et c'est toi.

- Pourquoi m'en parler aujourd'hui?

- Car Lielos m'avait dit que je devais vous sauver la vie aujourd'hui puis vous dire les mots exacts que je vous ai énoncés plutôt.

- Tout était prémédité ! je m'écris.

Je me sens engouffrer dans un vide cosmique. Si tout est préméditer depuis le début, je n'avais aucune marge de manœuvre ? Il était donc déjà prévu que ma famille meure !

- Impossible fais-je à voix haute. Vous ne pouvez prévoir le futur avec autant d'exactitude !

- Mon frère était le plus doué de notre peuple me donne pour seule réponse Enul. Mais il est vrai qu'il a pu se tromper. Mais je crois en lui.

Je demande pour clarifier la situation:

- Votre frère a prédit que s'il me donnait ses pouvoirs, je sauverais votre peuple ! C'est bien ça ?

- Nous sauvions de nombreuses vies humaines et offrons un espoir de survie à notre peuple. Mais il reste très mince.

- Comment dois-je faire ?

- Faire quoi ? me demande l'elfe ne comprenant pas ma question.

- Comment dois-je faire pour que vous surviviez ?

- Lielos ne me l'a pas révélé. Je ne devais pas savoir. Il m'a juste dit que vous étiez le maillon central de notre survie. D'autres humains auraient pu sauver votre peuple, mais vous étiez la seule capable de sauver mon peuple.

- Comment ? m'énervé-je.

- Lielos ne me l'a pas dit, murmure Enul en évitant mon regard.

Je soupire et m'adosse à l'arbre. Il est évidant qu'Enul à une petite idée de ce que je dois faire, mais il ne veut pas me le dire. Une pensée pour ma famille m'assaille mais je la refoule à toute vitesse. Ce n'est pas le moment. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et regarde Enul. Il attend tranquillement que je relance la discussion. Je soupire puis me lance à nouveau dans ce qui me semble me mener vers l'enfer.

- Et votre frère ? Il est mort ?

- En effet, se contente-il de répondre alors que ses yeux virent une fois de plus sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Ce sont les votres qui l'ont tué ? continué-je sans aucun tact.

- En effet. Il a influencé le cours de l'histoire humaine. Il a donc été condamné à la poussière.

- Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas mort, m'insurge-je, réalisant qu'il était complice.

- Non expose l'elfe. Mon frère a endossé toute la responsabilité de ses actes. Il a été condamné à mort par mes semblables. Au moins il n'a pas souffert.

Je m'énerve :

- Vous l'avez laissé mourir alors que vous étiez dans le coup. Vous êtes un lâche.

- Mon rôle n'était pas de l'épauler ce jour là réponds avec quelques émotions l'elfe. Mais de faire ce que je suis en train de faire aujourd'hui. Je devais te sauver la vie et t'informer des possibles qui s'offrent à toi tels qu'il me les a dictés.

Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Mais en me sauvant la vie vous agissez sur le cours de l'histoire humaine non ?

- En effet se contente-il d'énoncer.

Soudain je comprends et énonce à haute voix ma conclusion :

- Vous allez être exécuté !

L'elfe hésite puis me confirme ce que je crains :

- Je vais en effet être condamné à la poussière.

Encore un choc. Mais je commence à être habituée J'essaye de me concentrer sur ces explications :

- Comme je te l'ai dit, m'explique patiemment Enul, nous vivons reclus. L'une des raisons est que la moindre de nos actions peut changer beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, en te sauvant la vie, je vais permettre aux humains d'avoir a leur disposition une voyante leur permettant ainsi d'infléchir le cours de leur vie. Privé de tes connaissances, ton ami Harry Potter court à sa perte, car il ira jusqu'à empêcher sa naissance, entraînant par conséquent la mort de nombreuses personnes. Par ce que je viens de faire, je sauve de nombreuses vies mais, en revanche, cela implique la mort d'autres personnes.

- Donc il y a des failles dans votre plan !

- Non me répond avec lenteur Enul, car au tout départ, avant l'intervention de Lielos ils allaient mourir. Comme je te l'ai dit, seul ta vie est sacrifiée.

Ces derniers mots me font prendre peur :

- Quand vous dites sacrifier, vous ne voulez pas dire « sacrifier » ? Je veux dire, je ne vais pas mourir quand même ?

- Avant notre intervention, tu aurais du mourir de vieillesse, avoue Enul. Mais par notre faute, ce n'est plus le cas.

Je prends quelques secondes pour assimiler cette nouvelle. Bizarrement toutes ces nouvelles ne me font plus grand-chose. Cela semble trop surréaliste. Rien n'est vrai.

L'elfe en profite pour me glisser une autre « nouvelle » :

- L'action de Lielos prévoit que tu changes l'avenir. Mais tu dois savoir que si tu le changes, tu as de grandes chances de mourir ces prochains mois.

Bien. C'est sûr, il me ment. Je vais vivre très longtemps et très heureuse. Je le provoque pour essayer de me rassurer :

- Rien n'est déterminé. Si je m'isole sur une île déserte, je mourrais de vieillesse non ?

Il me dévisage un instant avant de prendre la parole d'un ton serein et sûr:

- Oui, c'est possible. L'avenir n'est pas déterminé. Mais des ramures possibles que j'entraperçois, je ne te vois pas sur une île déserte. Je te vois plutôt suivre le chemin auquel Lielos te destinait.

Je rage de frustration devant son raisonnement. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tout est prémédité. Ils ne pouvaient savoir que j'allais sauver Harry du futur, il ne pouvaient savoir que j'allais sauver Marine, ou que je n'allais rien faire pour sauver les élèves durant l'attaque d'halloween. Non rien n'est écrit ! Je le dis avec toute la colère qu'il y a en moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- Je ne veux pas croire à ce que vous dites. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Le futur est trop aléatoire.

L'elfe me regarde étonné devant mon excès de rage, mais il se reprend très vite.

- L'avenir se représente comme les feuilles d'un livre. Pour un analphabète, elles ne signifient rien, mais pour un lecteur averti, elles lui apprennent tout. Notre don, nous montre les futurs possibles ou, si vous préférez, il nous dévoile les prochaines pages du livre. Mais tout reste possible, car nous ne terminons jamais la lecture du livre. Mais la lecture que moi j'en fais, tout comme mon frère me l'annonçait, montre que votre vie est volée avant l'heure si vous décidez de changer l'avenir.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me passe par la tête. C'est un peu confus, mais deux choses ressortent clairement de toute cette agitation : la première c'est que Enul a raison, je changerais l'avenir, quoiqu'il m'en coûte, la deuxième, c'est que je ne veux pas mourir.

Vaincue, je murmure plus pour moi-même à voix haute comme pour me peser l'importance de ma décision de changer l'avenir:

- Je ne veux pas mourir.

L'elfe me regarde de ses yeux verts et me révèle avec émotion :

- Moi non plus.

Je le regarde surprise avant de m'énerver :

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvée !

- L'infime espoir de voir mon peuple vivre des millénaires vaut bien plus que ma vie.

Je reste silencieuse. Sa détermination et son sacrifice force le respect, il n'y a pas à dire. Mais est ce que je peux être ce genre de personne ? Oui, je crois que oui. Perdue dans mes pensées, je me rends compte que je me sens proche de cet elfe condamné à mort. Aucun de nous ne veut mourir, mais nous sommes tous les deux prêt à mourir si cela peut sauver des vies. De ceci j'en suis sure. En fait, Enul a raison, je n'irais jamais sur une île déserte sachant que je peux sauver de nombreuses personnes. Peut-être arriverais-je tout de même à rester en vie ? Et sinon, qu'est ce que le sacrifice d'une personne contre des milliers de vies ? Rien ! Mais quand c'est votre vie, ça change tout ! Je souris avec ironie face à la résignation dont je fais preuve devant ma mort prochaine. Tiens-je si peu à la vie pour ne pas faire grand cas de cette nouvelle ?

Pour éviter de répondre à cette question, j'essaye de me repasser au ralenti tout ce qui vient d'être dit, en évitant soigneusement de penser à la mort de ma famille. Je sens le chagrin et la rage couver en moi, mais je les refoule. Je dois réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je sens que l'elfe attend que je lui pose d'autres questions. Soudain je repense à quelque chose :

- Vous m'avez dit que les elfes possèdent tous le don d'avenir ?

- En effet me confirme Enul.

- Alors pourquoi vos semblables ne vous ont il pas empêché de faire quoique ce soit ?

L'elfe me sourit. Je sens que j'ai posée la bonne question.

- Mes compatriotes comme moi-même pensons que tous les possibles peuvent se produire. Certes certains ont plus de chances de se produire que d'autres, mais nous n'excluons aucunes possibilités. Dans le cas de mon frère, mes semblables étaient au courant, mais n'ont rien fait espérant qu'il change d'avis. Lorsqu'il a changé notre avenir, il a été condamné.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêtez pile au moment ou il allait agir ?

- La question aurait pu être différente : pourquoi mes compatriotes ne sont ils pas encore intervenus alors que nous discutons depuis plus d'une heure ? La réponse est la même dans les deux cas. C'est parce qu'un elfe n'agit pas avec démesure. Toute action doit être mesurée. Mon procès va se faire, mais il va demander un certain temps. Disons plusieurs mois.

Je sens que ce dernier détail est important si je me réfère au ton qu'il emploie, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi. J'ai envie de lui demander d'être plus clair mais une autre question me taraude :

- Pourquoi vos semblables n'ont-ils pas remis en place le futur d'avant.

- La notion de futur est unique. Mon frère a choisi un possible dans le futur, et le présent l'a suivi. Le futur est exactement ce qu'on en fait.

Devant la complexité de ses paroles, je cède à l'énervement :

- Je ne comprends rien !

L'elfe semble déçu mais il se reprend :

- Plus d'explications ne serviraient à rien. Tu réfléchiras dorénavant par toi-même à mes paroles.

- Non attendez !

Je regrette de m'être énervée.

L'elfe prêt à partir se retourne vers moi et attends ma question :

- Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire ?

- Tout simplement être toi-même.

Mon énervement revient malgré moi au galop :

- Si c'était pour me dire ça, ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de me faire un si grand discours.

- Non expose calmement Enul, je devais t'expliquer pourquoi tu as ce don. Tu devais aussi me rencontrer pour mettre un visage sur ceux qui ont fait de ta vie ce qu'elle est. Maintenant, tu sais aussi que tu peux changer le futur, sans risquer de chaos, et que tous nos espoirs sont placés en toi Anna. Mais toi seule choisie ton destin, sois en certaine Anna. Je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer. Tu peux vivre longtemps si tu ne changes pas l'avenir.

L'elfe hésite avant de rajouter :

- Mais sincèrement, j'espère, et j'en ai la conviction, que tu changeras ton avenir, et que tu sauveras mon peuple, pour que mon sacrifice ainsi que celui de mon frère n'ait pas été vain.

Il s'arrête comme en ayant trop dit. Il se rapproche de moi et me tend une autre feuille avec le baume rougeâtre. Je le mange. Ensuite il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras et me dépose à la lisière de la forêt tout près de l'école. Il prononce qu'une seule parole avant de disparaître dans la forêt:

- J'ai confiance en Lielos, j'ai mon espoir en toi Anna.

**0O0O0O0O0O**

**Chapitre fini.**

**0O0O0O0O0O**

0O0O0O0O0O

MERCI à ALIXE pour son aide malgré le travail qui la submerge.

(ajout d'Alixe : pour rétablir la vérité, c'est à moi que vous devez ce long délai. JE suis désolée)

0O0O0O0O0O

0O0O0O0O0O

Voili, voilou. J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'ai pas mal travaillé sur ce chapitre et le suivant, car ils étaient très important pour la suite. Alixe m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé car il y avait de gros problème scénaristique et chronologique. Pour la petite anecdote, ces informations auraient du être dans un des derniers chapitres mais finalement il était assez bizarre que Anna ne le rencontre pas plus tôt. De plus cela donne plus de valeur aux actions qu'elle pourra engendrer sachant ce que lui dit Lelios. Donc voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Pour ce qui est de l'attente, j'en suis vraiment navrée, mais je n'aurais vraiment pas pu rendre quelque chose plus tôt, ayant été submergée par le déménagement (j'habite à Caen maintenant) et par mon premier travail (Enfin dans la vie active !). Donc voilà.

Sinon je pense que maintenant je publierais le week-end n'ayant plus les jeudi après-midi de libre. Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, cela dépendra à la fois de mes contraintes de temps et de celles de Alixe, donc je ne vous promets rien.

Ah oui j'oubliais, je pense qu'il y aura dans les 25 chapitres à plus ou moins quelques chapitres (lol).

Voili, voilou, voilà.


	19. Chapter 19

Rating : Cette œuvre est largement inspirée des maigres indices donnés par J.K.Rowling. 

Spoiler : c'est toujours un spoiler tome 6

Résumé Anna vient de voir un elfe qui lui avoue l'origine de ses dons et que sa famille a été tuée par des mangemorts. Après cette discussion, l'elfe la laisse à l'orée du bois…

Chapitre 15, partie trois, _**Où le voile de la mort m'accompagne**_

Je suis assise par terre au bord de la forêt, ma famille est morte et Enul un elfe vient de m'apprendre que si je changeais le futur, j'allais mourir dans quelques mois. Est-ce que j'oublie quelque chose ? Ah oui, Enul va mourir lui aussi car il m'a sauvé la vie. Franchement j'ai l'impression d'être la mort qui fauche toutes les personnes qui s'approchent d'elle. Je ne me sens pas très bien. En fait je crois que j'ai envie de mourir. Je râle de désespoir et me relève aussitôt. Je suis fatiguée. Rien de bon ne sortira de mes pensées ce soir. Je devrais aller dormir.

Mais je ne veux pas aller me coucher. Sinon demain je devrais me lever comme si de rien n'était. Comme si c'était un jour normal jusqu'à ce que, oh surprise, je reçoive une jolie lettre du ministère m'informant que mes parents sont décédés. Je ne veux plus jouer la comédie, je ne veux plus être passive.

Je vois quelqu'un se diriger vers moi en courant. C'est Harry. Je l'avais oublié. Je réalise que je ne veux pas le voir. Surtout pas lui. Mais il est déjà trop tard pour l'éviter.

- Anna ça va tu n'as rien ? Sirius et James ne sont toujours pas revenus. Tu sais que tu m'as époustouflée. Comment as-tu fait pour que…

Mais Harry s'arrête et me dévisage. Il doit sûrement avoir vu mes yeux rouges. Avec ses paroles je me rappelle qu'il est vrai que c'est aussi cette nuit que j'ai sauvé Harry et James d'un atroce carnage engendré par leur meilleur ami loup-garou Remus. Est-ce que cette nuit va se terminer ?

Harry continue à me poser des questions face à mon silence :

- Anna tu es blessée ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Remus ?

Et là sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je craque. Je me mets à pleurer tout en lui faisant signe de la tête que tout va bien pour son ami.

- A Sirius ? continue Harry désireux de comprendre la raison de mes pleurs

Je lui fais signe que non.

- A James alors ?

- Non à personne m'énerve-je un peu tout en essayant de calmer en vain mes pleurs.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

La fatigue me délie la langue :

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à te détester pour ce que tu as fais ce soir.

Harry semble soulagé.

- Eh bien reprend Harry en essayant de faire de l'humour, c'est plutôt bien pour moi que tu ne m'en veuille pas.

J'explose, je me mets à hurler et le frappe sur sa poitrine de toutes mes forces. Harry est a cent mille lieu de comprendre ce qui s'est tramé se soir. Je me sens encore plus seule face à cette constatation. Ma rage a besoin de sortir et Harry en est la cible. Il se recule et évite les premiers coups que je lui inflige avec mes poings faiblards puis il me laisse faire. Il me prend dans ses bras et l'envie de pleurer revient en force. Je me débat puis me laisse faire. Il me demande cette fois-ci très sérieux :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Anna ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure qui t'a mise dans cet état. Tu en as vu d'autres et des bien plus coriaces.

Je me crispe :

- Lâche-moi Harry.

Il s'exécute à contre cœur et me demande inquiet :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Anna ?

Je ne réponds pas. Harry se fait plus insistant.

- Anna dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Il y a fais-je avec difficulté… Il y a que j'ai dû choisir entre toi et ma famille. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Je reprends mon souffle avant de conclure :

- Ma famille est morte Harry.

Harry s'effondre à cette la nouvelle. Il marmonne des « c'est pas possible ». Moi je reste où je suis. Je ressens même un brin de jubilation devant la torture morale que j'inflige à Harry.

- Anna dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar.

Je me fais sarcastique :

-C'est un cauchemar Harry, et c'est ma vie. Bienvenue dans mon monde !

Je le laisse dans les affres de ses pensées, peu désireuse de l'en faire sortir. Moi, je réfléchis à ce que je vais faire maintenant. Il faut que je me décide. Soudain Harry m'interpelle rageur :

- Ce n'est pas possible, il y avait sûrement un moyen de nous sauver tous. Tu aurais dû choisir ta famille !

Je réponds, au comble de l'énervement, sentant que ma colère m'échappe et que Harry en est le seul souffre-douleur:

- Et tu croyais quoi Harry ? Ma famille elle vaut quoi face à toi? Hein ? Tu es le survivant, celui qui peut sauver le monde de la magie. Comment ma famille peut-elle faire le poids. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tout le monde s'en fout que ma famille meurt, mais toi… Toi c'est pas pareil. Tu es le survivant. Qu'est-ce que mon désir face à l'espoir vivant de toute une population. Alors ne me juge pas Harry. Surtout pas toi. Car si j'en suis là, c'est en grande partie à cause de toi. Si tu n'étais pas allé en forêt un jour de pleine lune, j'aurais pu sauver ma famille. Alors ne me juge pas.

Harry éclate en sanglots. Finalement, mes sentiments se retournent contre moi. Je me sens coupable d'avoir rejeté la faute sur lui. En fait je réalise que je n'en veux pas vraiment à Harry ni aux maraudeurs. C'est à moi que j'en veux.

Je m'assois à coté de lui, et je tente d'expliquer ce que je ressens :

- Harry j'ai mal. J'ai mal à en crever, et j'ai pleins de regrets : celui de n'avoir pas compris à temps ce qui allait arriver, celui de n'avoir pas parlé avec ma famille depuis ma fugue, celui de n'avoir pas pensé qu'ils auraient pu mourir plus tôt… Mais il y a un regret que je n'ai pas, et c'est peut-être ça qui fait le plus mal : celui de t'avoir préféré à eux. J'en souffre c'est horrible, mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je suis sure que ma famille m'approuverait. J'ai placé tous mes espoirs en toi Harry. Alors de me déçoit pas.

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de parler davantage. Je me lève. Mais Harry en fait de même et me prend dans ses bras :

- Anna, pardonne moi ! Pardonne moi !

Après quelques secondes, je lui réponds le plus calmement possible :

- Je te pardonne Harry, mais c'est à toi-même que tu dois pardonner. Tout comme j'essaye de me pardonner. Mais ce sera long.

Après ça nous faisons une thérapie de groupe, ce qui se résume à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je pense à beaucoup de choses, anodines ou importantes, mais toujours avec un recul et une sensation d'irréelle. Rien ne m'arrive vraiment, je vais me réveiller. Mais je sais que c'est faux.

Le temps passe et nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sirius et James arrivent :

- Je le savais ! hurle Sirius. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il décoche un coup de poing magistral à Harry qui s'était éloigné de moi et me lance plein de colère

- Tu me dégoûtes Anna.

Sur ce, il s'en va. Nous mettons un moment à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Harry réagit en premier malgré l'hématome qui se forme déjà sur sa mâchoire. Il part à la poursuite de Sirius. Moi j'éclate d'un rire nerveux. La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire. J'ai perdu ma famille, je vais mourir avant l'heure, et mon petit ami croit que je le trompe. Mon rire devient hystérique. James se rapproche de moi.

- Anna me demande-il qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Harry ? Pourquoi étais-tu dans la forêt avec lui ?

Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire. C'est marrant, de tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, la seule chose que James ait retenu c'est le fait que j'étais avec Harry lorsque Remus à tenté de nous tuer. Sirius, lui, n'a même pas cherché à comprendre. Un instant j'ai envie de dire à James d'aller se faire voir. Mais je me retiens. La situation est déjà assez horrible. En fait ce que je voudrais c'est être auprès de ce qui reste de ma famille et faire mon deuil.

J'essuie mes larmes et m'énerve contre James :

- Je ne trompe pas Sirius si c'est ta question, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour vous expliquer quoi que ce soit. Là tu vois ma famille est morte et tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi pour leur dire au revoir, alors à moins que tu puisses m'amener là-bas, tu vas me laisser tranquille, d'accord ?

James bats plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'assimiler ce que je viens de dire.

- Anna je suis sincèrement désolé, je…

- Lâche-moi, hurlé-je. Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre mon imbécile de petit ami.

- Non Anna, me fait maladroitement James.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas et m'éloigne de lui à grand pas. Cette fois-ci j'en veux à la terre entière. A Sirius pour m'avoir fait une crise de jalousie, à Harry pour m'avoir laissé seule, à Dumbledore pour n'avoir pas réagi assez vite, à Enul et Lielos pour avoir décidé de ma vie, à Lily pour ne pas être là et finalement à James pour ne pas trouver les mots justes qui pourraient me consoler.

James se rapproche de moi avec précautions :

- Anna m'annonce-il si tu veux je peux t'amener auprès des tiens.

Je le regarde pour savoir s'il est sérieux. Je le teste :

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt rejoindre Harry et Sirius.

- Pour leur dire quoi ? Que ce sont des idiots de t'avoir laissée toute seule dans cette situation ? Non, ma place est ici avec toi.

Je lui demande a mi-voix et presque suppliante :

- Tu peux m'emmener là bas ?

- J'ai un Portoloin « toute destination » dans ma chambre. Je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire, se justifie James devant mon étonnement

- C'est pour une seule personne non ?

- Oui mais moi je sais transplaner, je te rejoindrais immédiatement.

Je hoche la tête, le remerciant silencieusement de sa proposition.

- Est-ce que je peux te laisser seule un instant. Ca ne devrait pas me prendre plus de quinze minutes, et je… Arh pourquoi les deux autres sont partis s'énerve James.

- C'est bon fais-je avec persuasion qui m'étonne. Je peux rester seule.

- Tu es sure ? me demande James hésitant.

- Oui. Vas-y.

- Bien. Je suis de retour dans quelques minutes.

Je m'assois par terre. En attendant je repense à ma famille, à Enul et à Arnold de Quison celui qui avait tenté de m'attaquer par le passé lorsque je faisais ma ronde avec Rusard. Dans le futur d'avant c'est lui qui proposait à son père de porter ma famille comme « candidate » aux futures familles à exterminer. Il faut dire que je suis une hérésie pour eux : une fille n'ayant aucun pouvoir et qui étudie à Poudlard. Je me demande si la vengeance de Sirius n'a pas accéléré la mise à mort de ma famille. Je rejette cette idée, de peur d'en vouloir encore davantage à Sirius, et j'essaye de repenser à de bons souvenirs, ceux passés avec ma famille.

Lorsque James est de retour, il est rouge d'avoir couru.

- C'est bon, annonce James. On sort du château pour que je puisse transplaner ?

J'ai bien envie d'utiliser tout de suite le Portoloin, mais la présence d'un ami est réconfortante. J'accompagne donc James jusqu'au portes de Poudlard. Il m'explique comment utiliser le portoloin et me demande l'adresse d'arrivée pour pouvoir me retrouver.

Nous partons presque en même temps. Nous apparaissons dans le jardin de ma maison. Je découvre que l'équipe d'urgence est déjà là. Deux Aurors sont en train d'inspecter la maison. Trois autres magiciens effacent la mémoire des voisins.

Cependant il me retrouve facilement, accompagné des Aurors.

- Nos sincères condoléances Miss Millan, s'exprime le plus grand d'entre eux. Je m'appelle Truman Grant, et voici mon collègue Jasper Goyle. Nous enquêtons sur la mort de votre famille. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

- Et la première rajoute Jasper Goyle est comment êtes vous au courant de ce drame. Nous n'en avons pas encore informé le service _décès et actes tragiques_?

Je suis prise de cours. C'est Albus Dumbledore sortant de nulle part qui me sauve la mise :

- C'est moi qui l'en ai informée explique le directeur. D'ailleurs si cela ne vous dérange pas je voudrais lui parler avant que vous ne l'interrogiez.

- Ce n'est pas dans la procédure… hésita Jasper Goyle, mais vu la situation, je suppose qu'on peut faire une exception. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne savait pas qui avait fait ça. Il y avait la marque des ténèbres quand on est arrivés. Ces putains de mangemorts. Ils payeront un jour.

- C'est bon Jasper calme toi. Allez viens, on a encore du travail.

Les deux Aurors s'éloignent alors rapidement. Pendant ce temps Albus Dumbledore missionne James pour aller avertir Minerva MacGonagall de la situation. Ainsi nous nous retrouvons seuls Albus Dumbledore et moi.

Je le laisse parler en premier, curieuse de voir ce qu'il a à me dire :

- Anna je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui t'arrive. Je reviens à peine de l'étranger, et j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Lassée d'autant de paroles inutiles, je réplique :

- Pas autant que moi professeur. On va avoir une longue discussion vous et moi. Mais plus tard. Là j'ai le deuil de ma famille a faire.

Sur ces paroles je le laisse en plan, et rentre dans ma maison. Arrivée en haut des escaliers j'hésite un instant à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de mes parents. Et si tout n'était qu'une vision et que rien ne s'était produit ? Je secoue la tête de résignation et entre. Mes parents gisent à même le sol recouvert de drap blanc. C'est marrant comme les méthodes policières entre moldue et sorcier sont proches. Je sors rapidement de la chambre ne supportant plus leur vues.

Je me dirige alors vers la chambre de mon frère. Le drap blanc ne recouvre pas la tête de mon frère. La scène est troublante. On dirait que mon frère dort. Je m'approche, et caresse sa joue. Elle est froide. J'enlève ma main comme brûlée devant l'absence de vie. Je reste là juste devant son lit à le regarder « dormir », comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et j'attends.

J'attends qu'il se réveille.

ooOOoo

_Anna ! m'interpelle l'inconnu je suis désolé, mais nous sommes tous d'accord, nous devons te tuer._

_Je suis dans un endroit où je ne suis jamais allée, entouré de forêt. Je note intérieurement que ce lieu est magnifique. La personne qui est devant moi me donne de nombreuses excuses, m'explique les raisons qui me condamnent à mort. Je vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas vraiment me tuer. Mais elle suit finalement le choix de son peuple et sort un magnifique couteau destiné à l'exécution._

_L'elfe me donne un coup rapide et fatal avec son arme. La mort vient me cueillir sans souffrance._

ooOOoo

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ce cauchemar je l'ai déjà fait. Je suis chamboulée par cette fin tragique. Est-ce que c'est comme cela que je vais mourir ? J'essaye de ne plus y penser. Dehors il fait toujours nuit. Je suis étonné d'avoir pu m'endormir dans un tel lieu. Je regarde mon frère. Il donne toujours l'impression de dormir. Je le caresse, sa joue est froide. Est-ce morbide de rester comme cela près de son frère ? Je le regarde encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme.

ooOOoo

_Je me vois agenouillé de force devant Voldemort, entourés de quelques mangemorts_

_- Anna, vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre, mais finalement je vous ai retrouvé. Sans votre petit talent, ils sont finis. Vous auriez du faire plus attention. Mais j'ai été le plus fort. J'ai gagné cette guerre. _

_- Non ! Vous l'avez perdue. C'est trop tard, Harry vous détruira._

_Voldemort, furieux de mon audace, abrège notre entretien en me lançant un avada Kedavra sous les rires de ses fidèles._

ooOOoo

Le cauchemar n'était pas le même, mais en fin de compte je mourrais aussi. Je ne sais pas quelle fin est la plus enviable. Les jambes ankylosées, je me lève et décide d'aller voir mes parents. Cependant, à la vue de leurs corps qui ne laissent aucun doute sur leur état, je préfère revenir auprès de mon frère endormi. Je ne rencontre personne et c'est tant mieux. Albus a dû y veiller personnellement.

Au bout d'un moment je m'endors à nouveau, ne résistant plus au sommeil.

ooOOoo

_- Anna ! m'interpelle un mangemort que je reconnais bien. Quel plaisir enfin de pouvoir te tuer. Cela fait des années, que j'en rêve, toi la moldue qui a profanée notre école. _

_Je me vois reculer devant cette personne cagoulée, mais c'est trop tard, elle m'a rejoint et me mets sa baguette sur ma gorge :_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas me susurre mon assassin, tu ne mourras pas tout de suite, je vais faire durer le plaisir._

_Et Bellatrix Black tient parole. Je ne rends mon dernier souffle que plus d'une heure après le début des tortures._

ooOOoo

Ce dernier cauchemar finit de me réveiller définitivement. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé d'elle. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry… Je souris amèrement, cette vision m'a poursuivi toute ma vie. C'est d'ailleurs la première vision que j'ai eue, enfin à un détail près. La première fois Bellatrix me torturait moi et mon frère et je finissais par le tuer sous imperium.

Je laisse échapper un râle de douleur teinté d'ironie. Au moins maintenant je suis persuadée que je ne le tuerai jamais de mes propres mains. Il est déjà mort.

Ma première vision. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. J'en avais pleuré toute la nuit et maman et papa s'étaient relayés pour me tenir compagnie. Même mon frère s'était proposé. A ce moment là on était encore très proche, la magie n'était pas encore entrée dans ma vie pour me détruire toute once de bonheur. Durant cette nuit là, mes parents avaient essayé de me rassurer en me ressassant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Dans un premier temps je les avais cru. Quoi de plus normal ! Au bout d'une semaine je les croyais toujours et au bout d'un mois, je connaissais les raison d'une telle imagination morbide : j'avais, d'après le psychologue, une jalousie refoulée vis-à-vis de mon frère que j'extériorisais en créant un double nommé Bellatrix et qui me forçait à le tuer. Finalement ce n'était pas si grave.

Mais voilà, un jour de juillet, j'eu la magnifique joie de découvrir que je possédais un don rare et merveilleux et que la magie existait bien. Et là j'ai compris. C'était devenue une évidence il fallait que je meurt, sinon j'allais tuer mon frère. J'ai tentée de me suicider, mais cela n'a pas marché. Il faut dire qu'à dix ans, on ne sait pas forcément que sauter du premier étage n'est pas mortel.

Je soupire. Finalement j'aurais du mourir ce jour là. Les choses auraient été bien plus belles sans moi. Mais mes parents m'ont convaincu que je pourrais vivre heureuse loin d'eux avec des potions qui effaceront tous mes cauchemars. Ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Maintenant je me retrouve dans ma maison avec mon père, ma mère et mon frère morts. Bellatrix va payer ! Je me corrige mentalement. Bellatrix ne m'a rien fait, c'est ces trois mangemorts qui ont tués ma famille. Bah, de toute façon se sont tous des criminels.

Albus Dumbledore entre dans la chambre de mon frère.

- Anna m'annonce-t-il avec précaution, il est temps de partir.

Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

- Anna, tu te fais du mal à rester ici, se répète Albus Dumbledore. Il vaut mieux partir maintenant.

Je le suis docilement. Nous sortons de la maison, et nous y retrouvons des Aurors que je n'avais pas vus cette nuit. Sûrement la relève. Ils me présentent de nouvelles condoléances. Moi je les regarde avec détachement. J'ai comme un rideau qui s'est interposé entre eux et moi. Mais moi je suis du mauvais coté.

Lorsque nous sommes à nouveau, seuls. Albus enlève une chaîne de son cou, dont le pendentif représente le château de Poudlard.

- Anna, dit le directeur, attirant mon attention, on va rentrer à Poudlard. Touche ce collier s'il te plait.

Je m'exécute et nous nous retrouvons devant le château. Albus reprend son collier. On est quel jour, au fait ? Samedi ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? Je regarde ma montre, il est l'heure du petit déjeuner. Voilà l'explication. Un instant je pense à Peter qui dans quelques heures sera de retour. Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Peut-être ne sommes nous plus très différent lui et moi. Nous avons perdu des êtres chers. Ou peut-être est-ce question de tout simplement me détourner pour quelques secondes de la mort de ma famille. Enfin, je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Comme toujours dans ce genre de situation je finis au bureau du directeur. Combien de fois y suis-je allé cette année ? Sept ou huit fois, ou peut-être plus. Enfin peu importe. Maintenant que je suis ici, tout s'éclairci. Je vais venger ma famille. Dorénavant, mon unique but avant de mourir sera la mort de Voldemort. Après je pourrais enfin mourir. Je me rends compte que je attend presque avec impatience ma mort. Il n'y a rien qui me retienne ici, si ce n'est la vengeance.

- Anna, commence Albus après que je me sois assise, je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu m'expliques un peu la situation. Je veux dire : comment est-ce arrivé ?

Quelle précaution pour poser la question qui doit lui brûler les lèvres : comment se fait il que vos parents soient mort alors que vous êtes voyante ? Je décide de répondre franchement. Je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, d'une voix monotone, presque fatiguée de répéter et d'expliquer à nouveau les choses. J'occulte par contre tout le passage avec l'elfe. Ca c'est privé, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache que je risque de mourir.

Après mon discours, Albus me refait des condoléance et essaye de me convaincre que ce n'est pas ma faute. Quelles foutaises. Enfin, après avoir eu la certitude que je passerais le voir lui ou Pompom si je voulais parler, il me libère. Je sors tranquillement du bureau mais m'arrête en bas de l'escalier. J'entends beaucoup de bruit derrière la statue. Je reconnais la plupart des voix.

- Sirius, il est hors de question que tu fasses un pas de plus, hurle James.

- Mais Anna est dans le bureau. Elle a besoin de moi. Je dois être là pour la soutenir et l'aider dans l'adversité pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

J'entends des personnes éclater de rire tandis que James hurle à nouveau à Sirius de rester où il est. Je décide de passer la statue, presque soulagée de pouvoir les retrouver tous.

Quelqu'un me rentre dedans.

- Laisse moi passer hurle Sirius à mon encontre alors qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu, je dois rejoindre ma bien-aimée.

A ma propre surprise, je joue avec les mots :

- Parce que ce n'est plus moi ta bien-aimée, Sirius ?

Il s'arrête net avant de réaliser que je suis là. Il me prendre alors dans ses bras et me fait tourner comme à son habitude lorsqu'il est heureux ou soulagé. Et comme toujours j'ai le tournis. Lorsqu'il me repose par terre, Sirius est sur le point de m'embrasser mais je l'arrête :

- Ne me touche pas la peau Sirius !

Il s'arrête net. Il me demande en chuchotant le plus rapidement possible:

- Je suis désolé pour cette nuit. Je n'ai pas été malin. J'étais jaloux et …

Il s'arrête avant de reformuler ce qui le tracasse vraiment :

- Est-ce que tu ne veux plus que je t'embrasse car j'ai mal agit cette nuit ou bien l'autre raison ?

Un instant je pèse le pour et le contre, mais je n'ai pas envie de tergiverser davantage. Sirius est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé cette année. J'ai besoin de lui pour survivre à cette nouvelle épreuve.

- L'autre raison Sirius.

Il me serre alors dans ses bras rassuré d'être pardonné. Cette étreinte si douce auparavant a perdue de sa saveur. Comme quoi le malheur détruit tout. Les autres semblent décider à me toucher en empoignant mon épaule ou en posant une main réconfortante sur mon bras. Des mains s'approchent alors dangereusement de ma peau lorsque je m'écrie paniquée :

- STOP !

Tout le monde s'arrête et me regarde bizarrement.

- Ne me touchez pas directement. Je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer maintenant, mais ne touchez pas ma peau.

Vu le manque de réaction des autres, je rajoute un « s'il vous plait » plus poli. Je me rends compte qu'ils m'énervent avec leurs yeux écarquillés. C'est moi qui viens de perdre toute ma famille, et c'est encore à moi d'être diplomate. Je suis lasse de toutes ces simagrées. Je veux me venger.

C'est Lily qui réagit la première. Elle me prend délicatement dans ses bras. Je vois derrière Lily que Sirius inquiet surveille l'absence de tout contact « destructeur ». Les autres se contentent de quelques étreintes timides. Je les laisse faire, même si je n'en ressens aucun réconfort. Je sais qu'ils en ont besoin. C'est leur façon de me dire qu'ils me soutiennent. Pour ma part j'aurais préféré ne pas supporter tout ce manège. Mes parents et mon frère sont morts et ce n'est pas des embrassades qui changeront quelques choses. A nouveau je retrouve ce rideau entre eux et moi. Eux vivent dans un monde merveilleux, moi dans un monde teinté de rouge sang.

Quand tout le monde à finit, Sirius reprend sa place auprès de moi. Les autres me parlent et me font encore leurs condoléances. J'écoute ça avec détachement. A la place je note qu'ils paraissent tous fatigués et surtout Remus. Mais je constate surtout que quelqu'un manque à l'appel et cela me chagrine:

- Harry n'est pas là ?

- Il est allé s'entraîner m'explique Lily mal à l'aise tandis que Sirius me serre un peu plus fort.

Je suis déçue.

Soudain un intrus nous rejoint. C'est Peter. Tout le monde se fige. Personne n'est allé l'accueillir. Tout le monde l'a oublié.

- Bonjour, fait-il simplement.

James essaye de se justifier face aux reproches à venir:

- Anna vient de perdre sa famille. On la consolait. On n'a pas vu le temps passer. On serait venu te chercher Peter.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait se contente Peter, avant d'ajouter à mon encontre : mes sincères condoléances.

Je le remercie mais le cœur n'y est pas. Je vois bien qu'il ne compatit pas vraiment à ma douleur.

- Si tu veux, rajoute Peter, on peut en parler je connais ça.

- Anna a perdu toute sa famille commente Lily.

- Et moi je n'ai perdu que ma petit amie c'est ça ? s'énerve Peter.

- Non s'horrifie Lily devant ce malentendu. Je voulais juste t'expliquer la situation.

- Et c'est fait, continue sèchement Peter. Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir des embrassades de bienvenue ?

Tout le monde s'exécute. Je regarde Peter quémander l'attention, et je réalise que je ne lui ressemblerais jamais qu'il soit ou non un mangemort. Je ne ressens alors que du dégoût pour ce rat.

Deux jours plus tard, c'est l'enterrement de mes parents. Je constate que Albus s'est occupé de tout. Il a choisi de jolies dalles blanches. Je pense qu'elles leur auraient plues. Enfin je n'en suis pas sure, car ils sont morts. J'ai vois aussi un notaire avant la cérémonie, qui m'explique que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter et que je dois signer « ici » pour que Albus se charge de tout. Je m'exécute sans rien lire. Je vois aussi d'autres personnes me parlant de papiers et de ne pas m'en faire, que tout ira bien. Comme si tout allait bien.

Durant l'enterrement, je vois passer un nombre pas possible de personnes devant moi dont je commence d'ailleurs à détester leurs mines contrites. Heureusement Albus Dumbledore s'occupe d'eux. Sirius me tient par la taille et je sais que Lily et Harry sont justes derrière moi, ainsi que les autres. De toutes les condoléances que j'ai reçus, c'est celle de Nina plus tôt dans la journée qui m'a le plus émue. Elle m'a simplement regardée, avant de dire :

- Je partage ton chagrin.

Puis elle est partie les yeux rouges. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce qui m'a le plus consolé dans toutes les paroles que j'ai entendues.

Je suis aussi étrangement calme. Je crois qu'avant ce jour je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé, espérant follement que tout n'était que vision. Mais c'est la réalité. Je ne pleure pas non plus. Je vois bien que certains me le reproche du regard. J'entends déjà des murmures imaginaires : comment est ce possible de ne pas pleurer la mort de ses parents et de son frère ? Elle doit être inhumaine. Mais moi je suis morte en même temps qu'eux. Je ne peux donc plus pleurer. Désormais je serais la main de la vengeance, et Voldemort apprendra bientôt à avoir peur de mon nom.

Chapitre fini.

Merci à Alixe pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre dans un moment où je maniquais totalement.

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. C'est la troisième partie du chapitre 15, donc cela peut vous sembler un peu court ou pas très consistant. Mais personnellement, je trouve qu'on ne tient pas assez de place au deuil dans les fics (déjà que la mienne n'en fait pas grand cas). Je tenais donc à écrire ce passage important d'une vie. Voilà sinon, que dire d'autre ? Je vais sûrement poster dans trois semaines. D'ici là, j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette fic.

Mademoiselle Mime.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 16, Où je mène une réunion hauts sommets 

Depuis l'enterrement de ma famille, je sens la vengeance guider mes pas. Cela fait déjà une semaine que j'ai vu les corps de ceux que je chérissais le plus au monde descendre dans un trou sans fond. Une semaine, que tout le monde me demande « comment ça va ? », « je suis là si tu as besoin », « si tu veux on peut en parler », « cela doit être dur pour toi, tu as le droit de pleurer ». J'entends aussi murmurer sur mon passage : « elle n'a pas pleuré alors que toute sa famille est morte », « tu as vu, elle agit comme tout les jours, elle va en cours aussi. C'est comme si la perte de sa famille ne lui faisait rien », « c'est une sans-cœur ». Une « sans cœur »… ces filles ne comprennent-elles pas que j'ai justement trop mal pour pleurer. Ne voient-elles pas que je suis morte de l'intérieur et que la vengeance est ma seule raison de vivre.

Enfin, il n'est plus temps de sombrer dans mes pensées. Aujourd'hui je vais enfin pouvoir actionner le premier pion de ma vengeance : j'ai rendez vous avec Albus Dumbledore.

Dans un premier temps, Albus Dumbledore m'explique qu'il est désolé et patati, et patata… Mais après il rentre enfin dans le sujet qui m'intéresse. Il m'informe qu'il est enfin près à agir. Enfin ceci est un résumé condensé car Albus semble vouloir se défendre du temps qu'il a pris à prendre cette décision. Du coup il commence à ma parler d'un certain Herbert Franck qui aurait soi-disant des capacités intellectuelles très poussées sur le domaine de l'espace-temps. Un ami d'enfance d'Albus Dumbledore qu'il est allé voir pour prendre conseil, d'où son absence. Comme si cela m'intéressait ! Enfin, il continue en m'expliquant la dite théorie de son ami sur les conséquences/causes espace temps que je n'écoute pas du tout. Je sais déjà que cette théorie est fausse à cause des dires d'Enul. Enfin, je laisse parler le directeur. Il semble très important pour lui de m'expliquer ça. Finalement, après un silence un peu plus long que d'habitude je comprends qu'Albus attend ma réponse, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la question :

- Pardon ?

- Je disais, se reprend Albus en fronçant les sourcils, que tu devras épauler Harry lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il est définitivement coincé à cette époque. Il nous est impossible de le ramener dans un futur qui n'existe plus.

Je me tais, devant l'idiotie de cette remarque. Non mais franchement comme si Harry espérait encore rentrer à son époque. Cela fait belle lurette que le futur d'où il vient n'existe plus et que Harry le sait. Il n'est pas la peine de prendre un ton aussi mélodramatique pour lui annoncer ça !

Voyant que je ne dis rien Albus reprend:

- Je lui dirais moi-même, rassures-toi, car je sais que tu as déjà assez de tracas comme cela. Mais je tenais à t'en informer.

Je me contente de hocher de la tête.

- Sinon, continue le directeur, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu avant d'agir, comme cela on aura le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'action.

- Je suis prête, m'énervé-je. Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a déjà assez attendu ?

Albus me regarde bizarrement. J'aime pas se regard à la fois triste et inquiet. Je vais TRES BIEN. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

- Non bien sûr se reprend le directeur. Mais tu viens de perdre ta famille, et même si tu ne le montres pas, tu souffres beaucoup. Je ne voudrais pas t'imposer une épreuve supplémentaire.

Je laisse passer sans commentaire sa psychologie à deux sous et me focalise plutôt sur la suite :

- C'est en ne faisant rien que je souffre. Je veux agir !

- Bien, accepte-t-il, dans ce cas nous devrions fixer une date de réunion pour essayer de trouver ensemble le meilleur moyen de commencer.

Je le coupe immédiatement :

- J'ai déjà un plan d'action qui a mijoté depuis presque sept ans pour éradiquer Voldemort. Donc ce n'est pas la peine du perdre du temps précieux. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire, je m'occupe de tout. J'ai juste besoin de votre aide pour mettre en pratique mon plan.

Voyant qu'Albus semble mitigé face à ma déclaration je reprends, avec plus d'autorité :

- Vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord avec mes actions, mais je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui voit l'avenir, et c'est donc moi qui suis la plus à même de savoir ce qu'il faut faire. Donc je pense que mon plan est le meilleur. D'ailleurs je ne changerais pas d'avis. Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas me suivre, dites le moi tout de suite, car vous me faites perdre du temps.

Albus Dumbledore semble attristé de la tournure des événements. Je sens bien qu'il aurait voulu m'épargner tout ça.

- Dans ce cas Anna, me déclare-t-il, je pense que le mieux est de rassembler toutes les hauts dirigeants du monde magique afin qu'ils approuvent ton action. Cela fait quelques temps que j'y pense, nous ne pouvons agir au nom de toute la communauté sans ses représentants officiels. De plus ces élus ont des moyens que nous n'avons pas, et pourraient nous aider à agir plus vite. Je pense que cela serait plus juste, et tu n'aurais pas à supporter toute seule, tous les événements à venir.

Je suis sceptique, mais son argumentation se tiens.

- D'ici là, reprend-il mon bureau est ouvert. Si tu as besoin de parler et blablabla.

Je n'écoute plus la suite c'est du déjà vu…

- Anna ?

Je me force à l'écouter à nouveau

- Oui professeur ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je compte bien faire tout ce qui m'est possible pour t'aider. Si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer…

Est-ce que je pleure ? Non ! Alors pourquoi aurait-je besoin d'une épaule. Non mais franchement.

Albus m'annonce plus joyeux que mes amis m'attendent en bas de l'escalier. Sur un coup de tête, et par provocation, je déclare :

- Je pense aussi professeur que je vais tout leur révéler.

Je me rends compte que je lui ai demandé sur un ton qui pourrait laisser présager que j'ai besoin de son approbation. C'est bizarre quand même. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour moi. C'est un grand homme, certes, mais il a toujours pris les mauvaises décisions quand cela me concernait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je encore besoin de son assentiment ?

- Fais comme tu le sens Anna. Je crois que tu es bien plus qualifiée que moi pour savoir si tu agis dans le bon sens ou non.

Je souris vraiment cette fois-ci. Peut-être n'est ce pas moi qui est besoin de cet assentiment, mais lui, pour racheter ses erreurs et moi pour lui pardonner définitivement.

En bas je retrouve tout le monde excepté Harry. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir pourquoi ils sont tous ici et leur propose à la place :

- Est ce qu'on pourrait aller quelque part pour discuter, j'ai des choses à vous dire.

S'en suivent encore les sempiternelles questions :

- Ca va ?

- Rien de grave ?

- On est là pour toi si tu as besoin de te confier

- On t'aime Anna

Pourtant j'ai juste dit que je voulais parler. Enfin, il vrai que depuis ces derniers jours c'est peut-être la première fois que je montre une quelconque envie. James propose une salle désaffectée. Tandis que Remus, sur ma requête, est allé chercher Harry. Il vaut mieux qu'il sache ce que je dévoile aujourd'hui et ce que je garde encore secret. Nous l'attendons donc en silence. Enfin je l'attends en silence car les autres n'arrêtent pas de vouloir me parler. Ils me fatiguent d'ailleurs. Seul Sirius se tait. C'est lui que je supporte le mieux. Un instant je pense ne plus rien leur dire, mais alors ils ne comprendraient pas le mal qu'ils m'ont fait. Car sans me l'avouer je leur en veux. Je leur en veux de n'avoir pas laissé Remus tranquille dans la cabane hurlante.

Harry arrive et évite mon regard. Je vois en lui les remords et autres sentiments que je partage. Enfin quelqu'un qui me ressemble. Enfin quelqu'un qui souffre. J'éprouve presque une joie perverse face à cette constatation. Harry s'installe au fond de la classe comme détaché de notre groupe.

Je me mets à parler. J'explique tout de A à Z, en sautant la lettre E pour elfe et H pour Harry. Enfin, pour Harry, puisque tout le monde se doute qu'il a un lien avec moi j'explique que je l'ai sauvé de la mort cet été et que Albus l'a ramené ici pour changer le moins possible le futur. J'explique ce qu'est mon don et le fait que je ne vois que quelques heures en avance maintenant que le futur est trouble. Je parle de tout : du suicide de Marine, mais aussi la soirée Halloween, je veux qu'ils me haïssent. Après j'en viens à l'histoire du soir de pleine lune. Et souligne l'ironie macabre de cette soirée. Pour expliquer le temps que j'ai passé dans la forêt, je dis avoir perdu conscience durant un moment.

J'ai parlé en fixant mes mains, incapable de soutenir leur regard. Je n'y arrive pas davantage une fois mon récit terminé. En fait, je ne relève la tête que quand j'entend Remus poussé un juron et sortir comme un fou de la salle. Je suppose qu'il s'en veut. James nous laisse pour le suivre. Peter cherche à me frapper, mais Harry l'en empêche. A la place il décide de s'enfuir. Sirius se met à la poursuite de Peter et m'abandonne, seule, sans un mot, à nouveau. Mais j'ai bien vu le dégoût dans ses yeux .

Qu'ils me haïssent tous, au moins je pourrais me consacrer à l'unique chose pour laquelle je suis née : changer le futur.

Il ne reste plus que Lily et Harry. Lily me demande d'une voix tremblante et pleine d'amertume:

- Tu savais pour la soirée d'Halloween. Et tu m'as dis d'y aller !

Je ne cherche même pas à nier ce qui est évident. Je suis lasse d'expliquer et je sais très bien que Lily connaît mes raisons. Elle se lève en prenant tout son temps et me dit avec colère:

- Je dois réfléchir avant de dire des choses que je vais regretter plus tard.

Voilà il n'y a plus que moi et Harry. Toujours les deux même. Harry me regarde des pieds à la tête comme pour se donner du temps de réflexion et annonce :

- Anna, si tu cherches à ce qu'ils te détestent, alors tu es en bonne voie.

Je reste impassible et il sourit. Je le déteste pour ce sourire. Non, je le hais. Il s'assoit à coté de moi.

- Je vois ! découvre Harry. C'est ce que tu veux. Et bien tu aurais pu me rendre plus coupable comme ça ils m'auraient détesté autant que toi !

Je le regarde surprise.

- Quoi, m'énonce Harry calmement. Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui aies mal ? C'est sûr que tu dois être celle qui souffre le plus, mais pour la culpabilité, je peux te dire que je te bats.

Je réagis malgré moi :

- Impossible !

- Vraiment me fait Harry ? Toi, tout ce que tu as accompli est juste. Tu as toujours une bonne raison d'agir. Moi je n'ai aucune excuse pour être aller en forêt.

- Non, fais-je déboussolé devant ce retournement de situation. C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui aie décidé de vous choisir plutôt que ma famille ! C'est ma faute à moi ! je crie.

Harry me souris à nouveau.

- Alors ça fait du bien d'extérioriser ?

Je me sens trahie. Il n'a dit tout ça que pour me faire réagir ? Je me tourne pour ne plus le voir.

- Anna remarque Harry, tu es en train de te renfermer comme moi. Ce n'est pas bien. J'ai beau me sentir coupable, je ne veux pas devenir le pantin que j'étais en novembre. Je ne veux plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Alors pourquoi ne pas nous entraider ? Ginny me disait toujours qu'il est plus facile de supporter le malheur à deux.

Je reste silencieuse.

- Tu sais reprend Harry, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec cette époque-ci. Mes amis ne sont plus là et je me rends compte qu'ils m'aidaient énormément à tenir le coup. Maintenant je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils vont exister un jour. Je… Je me sens seul et abandonné. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je pensais jamais y arriver, mais tu es là.

Sa sincérité est en train de casser ma carapace, et je ne veux pas. Anna est morte, maintenant je ne suis que vengeance.

- Arrête Harry, le supplié-je.

- Pourquoi me demande Harry conscient de l'effet de ses paroles. Je ne dis que la vérité. Sans toi je ne m'en serais jamais sorti. Sans toi je serais mort. Sans toi je n'espérerais même pas battre Voldemort un jour. Sans toi…

- Arrête crie-je tout en sentant ma carapace tomber. Tu as réussi a me faire pleurer, t'es content ?

- Non réfute Harry. Mais tu en as besoin. Quand tu auras fait véritablement ton deuil alors tu te rendras compte que vivre uniquement pour la vengeance n'est pas bon.

- Oh arrête Harry, fais-je avec dérision. Je peux te retourner le compliment.

- Non m'affirme Harry. J'ai envie de venger Sirius, ma famille, Remus,… En fait, de venger tous ceux que Voldemort a tués. Mais ce n'est pas mon but dans la vie. Je compte bien après avoir terrassé Voldemort vivre une vie merveilleuse, avec une femme des enfants, une jolie maison, enfin tout ça. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir

Je le regarde un instant cherchant s'il est sincère. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment possible de continuer à vivre après la perte de toute sa famille ? Est-ce que je peux encore espérer être heureuse ? Est ce que j'ai un avenir autre que la mort et la désolation? Après un silence j'ose lui confier :

- C'est trop tard.

- Non, s'exclame Harry. Si j'ai réussi à ne pas perdre espoir, alors toi aussi tu peux le faire.

N'y tenant plus je lui avoue ce qui se terre au fond de moi :

- Tu ne comprends rien, Harry, je vais mourir !

- Eh bien, fait en sorte de ne pas mourir me rétorque aussitôt Harry. L'avenir n'est pas écrit.

- Je ne pourrais pas empêcher ça.

- Tu n'en sais rien, persiste Harry. C'est toi-même qui m'as dit que l'avenir n'était pas déterminé. C'est à nous de l'écrire pour faire en sorte que Voldemort n'y soit plus et que tout le monde vive heureux. Ce n'est pas utopique. On peut y arriver. Je veux croire que je peux tuer Voldemort.

Ces paroles me réconfortent. Enul a tort. Je peux vivre et mourir de vieillesse tout en changeant le futur. Je reprends aussitôt les paroles de Harry :

- Que _nous_ pouvons le tuer, Harry.

Il me regarde surpris de mon consentement puis me sourit comme approuvant ma décision.

- Oui, que nous pouvons le tuer répète Harry.

Sur ceux, il me prend par l'épaule et me donne un unique conseil : « Pleure ». Et je m'exécute aussitôt permettant enfin à mon chagrin de s'exprimer.

Après quelque temps nous sommes dérangés par Lily qui parle d'une traite comme pour expulser le trop plein d'émotions.

- Anna, je ne comprends rien. Je me dis que c'est horrible ce que tu as fait, c'est impardonnable. Mais je me dis aussi que j'aurais fait la même chose si l'avenir de milliers de personnes était en jeu. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai honte de t'en vouloir alors que je sais que tu as raison. Tu me pardonnes Anna ?

Je me blotti aussitôt dans les bras des Lily.

- Bien sûr Lily. Mais il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Nous éclatons de rire devant la situation. Qu'est ce qui est drôle ? Aucune de nous deux pourrait le dire. C'est sûrement les nerfs. Lily rajoute alors un trait d'humour :

- C'est pratique ton don. Tu pourras me prévenir quand il y aura des contrôles surprise ?

Cette fois-ci, je lui offre un sourire franc. Il n'y a que Lily pour dire ça.

Le soir je me couche brisée par l'émotion, mais sereine. Bizarrement, ma tentative de me faire haïr n'a que renforcé mon amitié avec Lily et Harry et m'a permis de renaître. Le fait de savoir que mes amis sont là au cas où, me réchauffe le cœur et me fait entrapercevoir un avenir différent. Harry a raison, rien n'est écrit. Je peux très bien vivre une longue vie pleine de bonheur. Par contre j'ai un petit pincement au cœur lorsque je pense à Sirius. Il n'est pas revenu me voir. J'ai peur qu'il ne me considère comme un monstre.

D'ailleurs, cette crainte se confirme le lendemain matin, lorsque Sirius me fait signe de le suivre. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Lorsque nous sommes seul Sirius m'explique ce qu'il en est :

- Anna pour l'instant, m'annonce-il droit dans les yeux, je n'arrive pas à te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait. Je veux dire, tu as laissé des gens mourir, bon sang !

Je ne préfère pas commenter cette dernière phrase. A la place je baisse les yeux, coupable. Sirius continue alors sur sa lancée.

- Je voudrais qu'on fasse une pause.

Une pause ? Je relève la tête. Seulement une pause ? Je m'attendais à une rupture définitive.

- Je t'aime encore Anna m'avoue Sirius. Mais en même temps ce que tu as fait me dégoûte. Je… C'est dur pour moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Sentant son hésitation j'essaye de faire pencher la balance en ma faveur :

- Comprends-moi Sirius. J'ai fait ça pour sauver des milliers de vies.

- Non, il y avait forcément une solution pour tous les sauver.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre Harry à son arrivée ici. Je comprends par là même que je ne pourrais pas lui faire changer d'avis tout de suite. Il lui faut du temps.

- Je… Je suis désolé Anna. Pour l'instant je préférerais que tu ne viennes pas me voir.

- Je comprends. On peut rester amis tout de même ?

Je me sens misérable. Je l'implore presque. Mais que vais-je faire sans Sirius ?

- Je ne sais pas me réponds mal à l'aise Sirius. Il y a Peter aussi…

Sur ce, il s'éloigne de moi et part rapidement du lieu où il m'a assassiné.

Une envie de meurtre, et plus précisément de celui de Peter me vient soudainement. Je refreine cette pulsion me cognant la tête sur le mur à coté de moi. Si mon avenir n'est pas tracé, il prend quand même une bonne direction vers le désastre total.

- Ca va aller Anna ? intervient Lily anxieuse.

Je me retourne, Lily et Harry sont là.

- Vous avez tout entendu ?

Lily hoche de la tête pour mon confirmer mes craintes.

- Tu n'aurais pas du l'implorer comme ça, me fait Harry durement. En plus, s'il ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il est bête.

- Tu étais comme lui, il n'y a pas encore longtemps Harry, rétorqué-je acerbe.

- Arrêtez vous tout de suite, nous rabroue Lily sèchement. Harry, Anna fait ce qu'elle veut. Et Anna, Harry a changé. Alors arrêtez. Anna, reprend Lily à mon intention avec plus de douceur, ne t'inquiète pas. Il lui faut du temps pour comprendre, mais il reviendra j'en suis sure.

- Vraiment ? fais-je dubitative

- Sure et certaine, me rassure Lily. Allez vient on va aller manger.

ooOOoo

Mais toute la semaine, Sirius ne fait pas un seul geste à mon encontre. J'en viens même à me dire qu'il m'a oublié. Du coup je guette le moindre de ces gestes pour apercevoir un élément qui contredirait cette pensée. Harry me dit que je deviens vraiment bête et d'un coté je suis d'accord. Mais Lily constate simplement que c'est mieux que de penser à ma vengeance. Ce qui est vrai aussi. En fait je crois qu'enfin, je réussi à conjuguer à la fois mes envies, et ma vengeance sans me sentir coupable. Enfin mes envies sont mal parties pour être exaucées, mais au moins, ma quête « tuons Voldemort », elle, avance bien.

En effet, Dumbledore après avoir discuté avec Harry et moi, a fixé une réunion ce samedi. Albus n'était pas très heureux à l'idée que Harry participe à cette réunion, car il voulait garder secret le fait que Harry vienne du futur (pour sa sécurité et la mienne). Seulement après moult arguments nous avons décidé de sortir le même mensonges que j'ai dis aux autres, c'est-à-dire que Harry a été sauvé en début d'année, et que pour ne pas changer le futur il a été intégré ici à Poudlard. De ce fait, étant au courant de tout il m'a permis de supporter mon don. Une histoire bidon qui fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Et voilà, comment aujourd'hui samedi, je me retrouve à monter les marches menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry est derrière moi. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour, mais je n'ai pas le trac. Ce jour, je l'ai attendu depuis tellement longtemps que je fais preuve, à mon grande étonnement, d'une assurance encore jamais vue. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais. Il me faudra bien tout ça pour convaincre les personnes invitées par Dumbledore.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le bureau je découvre comme convenu qu'Albus n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné de six personnes, et pas n'importe lesquelles : le ministre de la magie Mr.Millicent Bagnold et son assistant Mr. Justin Portant, le chef du bureau des Aurors, qui n'est autre qu'Henry Potter le père de James, le directeur de la brigade de police magique Mr Aston Scheppard, et son assistant Mr Felix Pettigrow, le père de Peter, et enfin le directeur du département des mystères, Mr Stenton Faille. Surprise d'autant de célébrités je réagis cependant au quart de tour avant que quelqu'un ne voie.

Je baragouine un « désolé» avant de faire demi-tour et empêcher Harry de monter la dernière marche.

- Attends lui murmuré-je. Tu ne peux pas entrer tout de suite. Il y a Henry Potter.

Des milliers d'émotions passe sur le visage de Harry. C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Albus nous a rejoins dans l'escalier et met un sort de silence avant de me demander :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Anna ?

- Harry n'a jamais vu son grand père.

- Je vois se contente Albus. Je persiste à dire que tu ne devrais pas venir Harry.

- Je veux venir répond avec fermeté Harry. J'ai pu supporter Peter pendant presque trois mois je peux bien voir mon grand-père sans faillir.

- Bien comme tu veux Harry, cède le directeur. Mais rappelez-vous. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu peux ramener des personnes. Harry n'est là que parce qu'il a découvert ton secret et que c'est ton confident. Il t'a aidé à améliorer ton plan. Harry, si tu ne te sens plus capable, sors de la salle je dirais que tu es malade.

Dans une circonstance pareille, j'aurais déjà paniqué, mais je suis calme et sure de moi. Je crois que cette réunion, je l'ai attendu tellement longtemps que quoiqu'il arrive je pourrais y faire face. Je dois d'ailleurs faire part d'un « contre-temps » délicat :

- Professeur, on a un autre problème.

- Lequel ? fait Albus, inquiet

- Mr Scheppard. C'est un mangemort.

- Tu en es sure ? me demande Albus surpris.

- Sure et certaine.

Albus semble très triste de cette nouvelle.

- Bien, reprend-il calmement mais déterminé. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'assiste pas à cette réunion. Allez attendre dans les toilettes en bas. Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsqu'il sera parti. Ne revenez pas avant que je vienne vous chercher.

Sur ses paroles, Albus rentre dans son bureau comme si de rien n'était et referme la porte. Nous nous éclipsons de l'escalier. Nous n'attendons pas très longtemps. Peut-être dix minutes, tout au plus, avant que Albus vienne nous chercher. Juste avant de rentrer dans le bureau Albus m'arrête d'une geste de la main :

- Anna, me prévient Albus en chuchotant, tu sais que tu mets ta vie en danger ?

En un instant toute ma conversation avec Enul me revient en mémoire. Je souffle un coup, ma décision est prise depuis longtemps. Cela ne sert plus à rien de tergiverser.

- Je suis prête à mourir, laisse-je échapper.

Albus et Harry me dévisagent comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je crois que j'ai fais grosse impression. Mais il est vrai que ma décision est prise. Je préfère mourir jeune, mais avoir sauvé des milliers de vie plutôt que de mourir en peureuse.

Albus nous demande alors d'attendre quelques instants, juste derrière la porte. Il laisse celle-ci entrebâillée pour que nous entendions la conversation.

- Je dois avant toute chose vous informer lance la voix de Albus Dumbledore, que M. Scheppard n'a pas de rendez-vous urgent comme je le lui ai annoncé.

- Mais, l'interrompt le ministre pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ?

- Je lui ai menti, reprend Albus comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé, afin qu'il n'assiste pas à cette réunion. Je viens de découvrir que M. Scheppard était un mangemort.

- IMPOSSIBLE se scandalise M. Bagnold, je n'ai mis à la tête de mon ministère que des hommes de confiance.- Laissez le parler, ordonne sèchement M. Faille, comme s'il s'était adressé à un enfant de six ans.

Harry exécute un sort que je ne connais pas et nous pouvons voir à travers la porte. Je lui demande el nom du sort, mais Harry hausse les épaules comme pour me dire que cela n'a pas d'importance. Je me concentre à nouveau sur le bureau du directeur de l'école. Je suis sure que ces personnes auraient pu nous détecter facilement, mais elles sont trop occupée à se chamailler. D'ailleurs, le ministre est debout, et a l'air menaçant avec ses yeux plissés.

Il est en train de rappeler à l'ordre son « subalterne ».

Les choses s'enveniment. Ils vont bientôt en venir au main. Heureusement, Albus les interrompt :

- Je viens de l'apprendre moi aussi, et c'est un choc je dois l'avouer. Mais si je vous ai convié ici c'est pour discuter de quelque chose d'hautement plus important. Aussi je vous serais gré de reprendre votre calme.

- Comment ça se calmer, s'alarme le ministre ! Vous nous dites que l'un d'entre nous est un mangemort, ceci sans aucune preuve et vous voulez qu'on prenne ça bien !

- J'ai des preuves, certifie Albus.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté dès maintenant ? demande plus posé le chef des aurors.

- Parce que ces preuves n'ont pour l'instant aucunes valeur tant que vous n'avons pas parlé de ce pour quoi je vous ai réuni.

M. Potter hoche de la tête tandis que le ministre ne veut pas lâcher le morceau.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai alors une autre personne pourrait être un mangemort. Si ça se trouve M. Faille est un mangemort.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. M. Bagnold n'a pas choisi son assistant comme exemple mais la personne qu'il ne peut pas supporter. C'est courant cette réaction : le méchant ne peut jamais, au grand jamais être une personne proche, c'est toujours la personne que l'on connaît le moins.

- Calmez vous apaise le directeur, il n'y a plus aucun mangemort ici. Je peux vous le certifier. Si vous m'en laissez le temps je vous explique tout ceci et après vous poserez vos questions. Ceci vous va-t-il ?

- Qu'est ce que je fais demande soudain M. Pettigrow, je veux dire pour le poste de M. Scheppard ?

- Je pense que le mieux est que vous représentiez votre service, propose Albus Dumbledore. Vous êtes d'accord Millicent ?

Le ministre acquiesce, mais je vois bien qu'il n'ai pas très heureux de la situation

- Bien, annonce plus serein Albus. Tout à l'heure, vous n'avez sûrement pas eu le temps de très bien voir, mais j'étais accompagné de deux autres personnes. Je vais aller les chercher et nous allons pouvoir discuter du problème pour lequel je vous ai réuni.

Albus profite de ce petit intermède pour venir nous chercher. Harry enlève son tour de magie au moment même au Albus ouvre la porte. Il nous sourit tout en s'attardant un instant sur Harry.

Au beau milieu du bureau, les personnes présentes dans la salle nous dévisagent. Albus Dumbledore nous fait les présentations. Mais l'ambiance n'y est pas. Les hauts dignitaires sont sur les nerfs. Cela se sent. M. Pettigrow s'annonce comme le directeur provisoire de la brigade de police magique en remplacement de M. Scheppard. Un instant je pense à Peter. Il va être content d'apprendre que son père est encore plus important qu'avant.

Au moment où Harry serre la main de Mr Potter, mon cœur s'emballe, mais Harry reste impassible. Peut-être un poignée de main un peu trop longue mais rien de voyant. Mr Potter se met alors à examiner Harry en détail et me fait manquer un battement de coeur:

- Vous ressemblez à mon fils, annonce Mr Potter pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire quand il me disait que le nouvel élève était son sosie. Mais il avait raison.

A cet instant précis je me dis que tout est foutu. Lors de la réunion lorsque je révèlerais mon don, Mr Potter fera forcément le lien. Et tout le secret sur Harry sera révélé. Je commence à trembler. Heureusement, Albus pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et rajoute :

- J'ai rencontré une fois un homme qui me ressemblait mais jamais autant que Harry et James se ressemblent. Cela me complique d'ailleurs la tâche quand votre fils fait des bêtises. Je ne sais jamais avec certitude, si c'est lui ou Harry.

- Oui, s'amuse Henry Potter. Mais j'espère qu'il ne vous fait pas trop de misère. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de n'avoir pas encore été convoqué cette année.

- Je crois que votre fils s'assagit. Les professeurs en sont d'ailleurs très heureux.

Mr Potter rit doucement. Moi je me détends. Je regarde un instant Harry et voit qu'il réussit plutôt bien la maîtrise de soi. Comment fait-il ?

Impatient et à fleur de peau, le ministre nous demande d'en venir à la réunion. Il commence d'ailleurs à parler dès que nous sommes assis.

- Albus est ce que vous allez nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez rassemblé aujourd'hui ? Qui est cette jeune fille et ce garçon? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Je reconnais bien là la façon impérieuse d'un ministre qui croit qu'il est la personne la plus importante.

- Eh bien Millicent calmez vous. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Albus s'adresse alors aux cinq personnes du ministère et commence un récit qui ressemble trait pour trait à celui que j'ai fait à mes amis. Les regards d'indifférences du ministre et de son adjoint se transforment vite en intérêt voire en avidité. C'est fou comme on se base sur les apparences au départ. Ils n'ont vu en moi qu'une simple élève. Quelle méprise.

Lorsque Albus a fini, les réactions sont diverses. Le ministre accuse Dumbledore d'avoir caché ça trop longtemps puis sous-entend que le directeur ment. L'assistant du ministre est lui catégorique, c'est impossible. Mr Pettigrow reste dubitatif. Mr Potter énonce à haute voix toutes les conséquences possibles d'une telle chose. Enfin Mr Faille, me dévisage, essayant de démêler le vrai du faux. Harry lui, scrute son grand-père qui est trop choqué pour prêter attentions à ses regards insistants. Albus calme le jeu en demandant aux personnes présentes:

- Gardez votre calme. Je sais que cette histoire peut paraître quelque peu incroyable, mais c'est la vérité. Anna Millan peut voir l'avenir. Vous en avez eu un appercu tout à l'heure puisque c'est Anna qui m'a expliqué la situation de Mr Scheppard avant qu'il ne la voit Cependant, que les choses soient bien claires, avertit Albus légèrement menaçant, je ne vous ai pas invité ici pour remettre en cause son don. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en ma parole, alors vous êtes libre de partir.

Personne ne bouge. Albus reprend plus calme :

- Bien si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est que nous avons obtenu la certitude que nous avions changé le futur. Peu, je vous l'accorde, mais assez pour comprendre que rien de chaotique ne se passerait si nous décidions de le changer radicalement. Maintenant la question est comment faire pour changer l'avenir?

- Attendez intervient Mr Potter. Qui vous dit que nous voulons changer le futur ?

- C'est vrai, reprend Mr Pettigrow.

Albus est prêt à prendre la parole, mais je l'arrête d'un geste et parle pour la première fois :

- Mr Potter, votre fils va mourir avant ses vingt-trois ans de la main même de Voldemort. En fait d'ici vingt ans, un seul d'entre nous qui sera encore vivant : Mr Faille . Tous les autres auront été tués par des mangemorts.

- Vous vous incluez dedans ? me demande lentement le directeur du département des mystères.

- Oui je suis dedans, tout comme le directeur et Harry. En fait dans vingt-quatre ans, Voldemort va s'autoproclamer empereur du monde de la magie. D'ici quarante ans, la moitié des sorciers britanniques seront assassinés.

- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclame l'intendant du ministre affolé.

- Non, jamais sur le futur, rétorqué-je. Maintenant vous êtes en droit d'aimer ce futur, mais personnellement, je veux le changer.

- Bien sûr, confirme le ministre. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour empêcher ça ?

Je constate qu'il ne met plus en doute mon don. Il suffit de faire peur à certaines personnes pour qu'elles vous mangent dans la main. Enfin ce n 'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Mr Faille nous fait part de sa réflexion:

- Ceci ne se base bien sûr que sur la parole de Miss Millan et d'Albus.

- En effet, confirme le directeur.

Le directeur du département des mystères semble presque s'amuser de la situation. Mr Potter, hoche de la tête semblant peser le pour et le contre, alors que Mr Portant semble bouleversé. Enfin, le ministre se redresse sur sa chaise comme se rendant compte de sa conduite précédente.

- Bien dit, se reprend le ministre. Rien ne nous dit que cette jeune fille dit vrai. Ses parents viennent de mourir et…

- Mais rien ne nous assure qu'elle se trompe, le coupe Mr Faille. Albus êtes vous sur de son « diagnostic » ?

- Certain, jure Albus. Je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter.

Le silence qui suit m'indique que tous ont accepté les faits. Comme quoi la parole de Dumbledore, est parole de confiance. Soudain, je me réjouis de l'avoir avec moi plutôt que contre moi. Sans lui, mon plan aurait été difficile à mettre en place. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de le mettre en application. Mais je laisse les acteurs présents assimiler les faits.

- Qu'allons nous faire alors demande Mr Portant ?

- Anna Millan pourrait donner des renseignements à mon service d'Auror, espère Mr Potter. Si elle peut prédire les attaques, on pourrait éviter de nombreux morts.

- Elle pourrait aussi apporter beaucoup d'aide à notre service de police, reprend Mr Pettigrow.

- Il faut cependant préserver à tout prix ce secret, contrecarre Mr Faille.

- Mais si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, il faut tout faire pour changer le futur, reprend l'assistant du ministre, Mr Portant.

Cette réunion commence à me taper sur les nerfs. On dirait que je ne suis pas vraiment là.

- En effet, reprend Albus Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à vos demandes. C'est à Anna de décider. Anna, tu as un plan à nous suggérer pour éviter tout cela, je crois. Peut-être est-il temps de nous en faire part ?

- Attendez ! reprend Mr Pettigrow tout en désignant Harry du doigt. Pourquoi ce jeune homme est-il présent aujourd'hui?

- Parce que Anna ne voulait pas venir sans lui répond Albus Dumbledore. Il n'est pas facile de supporter un tel don, et c'est grâce à Harry qu'elle veut bien nous aider aujourd'hui.

Je hoche de la tête tout en trouvant l'explication un peu enfantine.

- Si vous ne voulez pas que je sois là, minaude Harry…

Mais le directeur de la brigade de police magique fait signe que cela n'a plus d'importance. Tout le monde me regarde attendant que je parle. Je commence alors à expliquer mon plan.

- Pour tuer Voldemort il faut d'abord lui enlever tous ses Mangemorts. Pour cela j'ai trouvé une solution très simple. Depuis les sept dernière années, j'ai accumulée assez d'informations pour vous dire les noms exacts des Mangemorts avérés.

Mr Potter se lève de surprise et en renverse sa chaise. Honteux il la remet en place et se rassoit me faisant signe de reprendre.

- L'idée est que si je connais les Mangemorts, je connais aussi ceux en qui nous pouvons avoir pleinement confiance. L'idée est donc de faire participer le plus de monde pour l'arrestation des Mangemorts, tout ça dans un laps de temps très court pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas. Le mieux est sûrement lorsqu'ils sont dans leurs vie de tous les jours, mais ça je laisse le soin à Mr Potter de décider lui-même.

- Mais, me reproche le ministre, on ne peut pas arrêter des gens sur votre simple parole.

- En fait, réponds-je sure de moi ayant préparé la réponse depuis longtemps. Je vous demande de me faire confiance pour la liste, mais officiellement, vous prétendrez avoir eu des renseignements par l'intermédiaire d'un espion infiltré chez les Mangemorts. Une fois que vous les aurez arrêtés, il vous suffira de soulever leur manche gauche. Cela devrait suffire comme preuve non ?

Le ministre ne répond rien devant la simplicité de la réponse. C'est le chef des aurors, Mr Potter qui reprend :

- Très bien admettons que nous ayons capturé pas mal de mangemorts. Il y en a forcément qui vont nous échapper, et puis d'autres vont être recrutés. Il suffira à Voldemort de ne plus les marquer.

- Cela va être difficile reprend Albus Dumbledore découvrant lui aussi pour la première fois mon plan. Voldemort va avoir du mal à abandonner cette pratique. C'est un symbole de sa domination sur ses serviteurs. Mais il est vrai qu'il trouvera sans doute une autre solution. A long terme il faudra trouver autre chose.

Albus semble déçu ou peut-être est-ce mon imagination. En tout cas le débat est lancé, mais je n'ai pas terminé d'énoncer mon plan.

- Attendez, fais-je. Je n'ai pas fini.

Une lueur s'allume dans les yeux d'Albus.

- Ceci n'est pas le seul moyen que nous avons de mettre fin à leurs agissements. Je compte aussi vous prévenir dès qu'une attaque sera prévue. Il vous suffira de vous poster sur place à l'avance pour les cueillir en flagrant délit. Les rares qui vous échapperons s'accuseront sans doute mutuellement de traîtrise, ce qui devrait les entraver grandement. Non seulement Voldemort se retrouvera presque seul, mais il ne pourra faire confiance à aucun de ceux qui lui resteront.

- Et après, comment comptez vous tuer Voldemort ? me demande Mr Portant presque ironique.

- Pour tuer Voldemort, il faut d'abord détruire ses horcruxes. Mais je pense que…

Albus se lève de sa chaise et la fait tomber, tout comme Mr Potter un peu plus tôt.

- Des horcruxes ! J'en étais sûr ! me coupe-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ces hortitrucs ? me demande Mr Portant .

Albus le corrige machinalement et explique le fonctionnement de ces artefacts magiques. Une fois ses explications terminées, il me demande d'exposer tout ce que je sais à leur sujet. Cependant je me vois mal expliquer devant tout le monde qu'un basilic vit dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Je décide de simplifier les choses.

- Voldemort a prévu de faire sept horcruxes. Pour l'instant il en a déjà fait cinq. Un avec la bague de sa famille, qui descend tout droit de Salazar Serpentard, un avec le médaillon de ce même ancêtre, un avec la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, un avec le journal intime qu'il a tenu quand il s'appelait encore Tom Jedusor, …

- Tom quoi ? me coupe Mr Portant.

- Quoi, quoi ? reprends-je perdue.

- C'est quoi ce nom, Tom Jedusor ?

Je le regarde ébahie.

- Vous ne savez pas qui est Tom Jedusor ?

En regardant la salle je me rend compte que seuls Albus Dumbledore et Mr Faye semblent au courant. Comment est ce possible que des personnes aussi haut placées soit si ignorantes sur celui qui fait trembler toute la population dont ils ont la responsabilité !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ce ton suffisant s'offusque l'assistant du ministre.

Je m'excuse rapidement :

- Désolée, c'est le choc. Tom Jedusor est le vrai nom de Voldemort.

Les réactions sont proches de l'étonnement, mais les acteurs présents n'en font pas grand cas. Finalement, qu'il s'appelle Tom Jedusor ou Voldemort, cela ne change rien, c'est un mage noir.

- Reprenez votre décompte, Anna Millan, s'il vous plait, me demande impatiemment le ministre.

Quelque peu perdue dans mon compte je reprends rapidement du début :

- Nous avons la bague, le médaillon, la coupe, le journal intime, et son serpent Nagini. Normalement il n'en a pas encore cré d'autres. Je sais où se trouvent tous ces objets. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les récupérer et les détruire. Enfin, cela va être ardu, mais je pense que Monsieur le Directeur pourrait s'en charger. Cela doit rester très discret comme démarche, sinon, Voldemort va faire en sorte de protéger doublement ses fragments d'âme. Après nous pourrons enfin penser à tuer Voldemort. Mais il y a encore du chemin ! En premier lieu, nous devons nous attaquer d'abord à ces mangemorts.

- Je vois que vous avez pensez à tout ! s'étonne avec un brin d'admiration Mr Faille.

- En tout cas reprend joyeusement Mr Potter, c'est la première bonne nouvelle depuis des lustres. On va enfin pouvoir arrêter ce monstre !

Mr Pettigrow hoche de la tête pour approuver ces paroles.

Soudain je me sens importante, un sentiment de fierté m'envahie. Je suis en train de changer le monde, et de le rendre meilleur. Mes parents auraient été fiers de moi. Je sens une vague de tristesse m'envahir, mais je me force à revenir à la situation.

- Un instant, intervient calmement Harry. Il reste le cas des futurs mangemorts. Anna les connaît, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas encore déclaré. Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux ?

Je le fusille du regard. Je n'apprécie pas du tout qu'il intervienne et critique mon plan. En plus je suis sure qu'il a dit ça simplement à cause de Peter. Il a gâché le moment où tout le monde me portait en triomphe. Je lui en veux.

- Tant qu'ils n'ont rien fait, réplique Albus sans concession, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- Seulement, reprend Harry, lorsqu'on va agir, Anna ne verra plus très bien le futur. Ce serait peut-être prudent de prendre les devants, vis-à-vis d'eux.

Le ministre et son assistant me posent la même question :

- Votre don va s'amenuiser ?

Je réponds réticente :

- Quand le futur va commencer à changer, je ne vais rien voir pendant un moment, le temps qu'il se stabilise. Enfin c'est plus complexe que ça, mais on peut le résumer comme ça.

- Ça c'est embêtant, commente Mr Faye.

- En effet confirme Mr Potter. Nous devrions au moins surveiller de près ces futurs mangemorts.

- Pourriez vous nous fournie une liste ? me demande Mr Pettigrow.

- Mais ce n'est pas si facile ! m'énervé-je. Une vie prend parfois un tournant à cause d'événements bien particulier. On ne peut pas arrêter quelqu'un pour ce qu'il n'a pas fait et ne fera peut-être pas dans le nouveau futur.

- De toute façon je ne le permettrais pas, confirme aussitôt Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi pas une petite mise en garde, propose alors le ministre. Vous convoquez les élèves et vous leurs dites : attention on vous à l'œil. Une bonne remontrance et puis hop. C'est ce qui manque aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Si on était un peu plus sévères avec eux, je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre eux resteraient sur le droit chemin.

Si on exclut tous les stéréotypes inclus dans ces paroles, son idée n'est pas forcément mauvaise. Je vois qu'à coté de moi Harry sourit, se sachant en train de gagner. Cela m'énerve. Je regrette presque de l'avoir amené à cette réunion.

C'est Albus Dumbledore qui reprend la parole :

- Bien je pense que nous devrions laisser de côté ce point et en débattre un autre jour. Ce que j'aimerais c'est que nous réfléchissions tous à ce qui vient d'être dit. Je vous demanderai tout d'abors de ne parler à personne de ce que nous vous avons révélé. Je pense avoir convoqué ici tous les acteurs principaux de cette guerre. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, dites-le moi, nous décideront ensemble s'il faut élargir ou non notre petit groupe.. Sinon, je pense que le mieux est de mettre en place un plan d'attaque où Anna resterait dans l'ombre pour de ne prendre qu'un minimum de risque. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ?

Ces paroles lancent à partir de ce moment une discussion longue et fastidieuse pour mettre en place mon plan d'action. Je suis assez heureuse de découvrir que personne n'est contre mon plan. D'un autre coté, je ne m'attendais pas à des oppositions. Il ne demande que peu d'efforts et a normalement de gros résultats. Par contre, je suis presque découragée devant la tache à accomplir. Mais d'un autre coté, je sens que la vengeance me portera jusqu'au bout. Je n'écoute pas d'une oreille très attentive les modalités d'exécutions de mon plan. Mon rôle consiste à donner une liste détaillée des gentils et des méchants ce que je fais en cinq minutes. Le reste des modalités se font entre les « chefs » du ministère, or savoir si c'est le colonel Moutarde ou Mrs Pervenche qui va attraper les mangemorts m'importe peu. Tout ce que je veux c'est que quelqu'un le fasse.

Au bout de deux longues heures tout est en place. Mon seul travail consiste à avertir Albus Dumbledore lorsque j'ai une vision. Comme cela ma sécurité et mon anonymat seront normalement assurés. Sauf si Peter devient Mangemort, bien sûr ! Quelle idée amusante. Ils se donnent un mal fou pour que je ne risque rien, alors que le mal est peut-être déjà fait. En plus c'est le fils d'une des personnes présentes dans cette salle. Enfin Peter n'est pas encore mangemort. Qui sait, finira-t-il peut être du bon côté, même si j'en doute fortement !

Notre accord est conclu par un vote à main levée. J'insiste auprès de Harry pour qu'il y participe. Les autres acteurs y voient un enfantillage. Moi j'y vois l'acteur principal de la phase deux « détruire les horcruxes et tuer Voldemort » dont nous n'avons que brièvement parlée.

Après, la réunion prend une tournure un peu moins formelle ou tout le monde me demande quelques détails sur mon don. Mr Potter en profite aussi pour demander à Harry quelles sont ses origines. Un moment je pense qu'il a découvert le pot au rose mais Harry lui donne moult détails sur sa supposée famille. Henry Potter avoue ne reconnaître aucuns noms et semble légèrement déçu. Albus détourne alors la conversation d'une manière experte en demandant des nouvelles de Peter. Aussitôt M ; Pettigrow se fait moins joyeux et explique la convalescence difficile de Peter. Mr Potter fait part alors de son soutien. Les personnes présentes en profitent pour m'exprimer leurs condoléances. La discussion s'est éloignée de Harry. Mais, moi, mon cœur bat encore la chamade. Mr Potter n'est pas bête. Il va sûrement faire le lien.

Cette remarque me tracasse tant que lorsqu'il ne reste plus que le directeur, Harry et moi je m'empresse de demander :

- Vous pensez que Mr Potter a compris qui était Harry ?

Harry se crispe à coté de moi. Albus nous sourit, confiant :

- Vous connaissez l'histoire de superman ? C'est un jeune homme qui s'appelle Clark Kent, et qui se transforme en super héros grâce à des lunettes. Et Loïs une charmante jeune femme, ne fait pas le lien entre les deux hommes. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a des lunettes fait ironique Harry.

- Non ! se réjouit Albus de la participation de Harry, parce que ces deux personnes n'avaient dans l'esprit de Loïs aucun lien. Elle ne pouvait concevoir que c'était les deux mêmes personnes.

- Et quel est le rapport avec nous demande Harry quelque peu impatient?

- C'est simple. Mr Potter a beaucoup d'éléments pour découvrir qui tu es, tout comme vos amis d'ailleurs, mais ils n'arrivent pas à concevoir que Harry puisse avoir un lien avec le don d'Anna.

Il nous sourit satisfait de son explication. Pour ma part je ne trouve pas cela très clair. Comme d'habitude en fait. Harry change de sujet, comme pour chasser cette discussion au plus vite :

- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'enlever le sort de non-divulgation du futur ?

- Quel sort demande inquiet Albus ?

- Le sort que vous m'avez mis au début d'année pour m'empêcher de tuer P… des gens.

- Oh « ce sort » ! s'exclame soudain gêné Albus. Euh… En fait, avoue-t-il, il n'y a jamais eu de sort.

- Quoi ! répond Harry effaré.

- Hum techniquement il m'était impossible de faire un sort qui puisse t'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un. Sinon je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps sur les Mangemorts.

- Alors, réfléchit à vive allure Harry, pourquoi avais-je mal à la tête quand l'envie de tuer P… quelqu'un me prenait ?

- Hum c'est parce que je vous ai suivi au début. Je vous donnais un petit sort de Migraine lorsque je pensais que cela devenait nécessaire. Et puis après j'ai vu que vous vous étiez calmé.

J'accuse le coup. Harry aurait pu tuer Peter en début d'année ! Je reformule cette phrase dans ma tête comme pour en imprégner tout son sens : Albus a laissé Harry en liberté alors que celui-ci voulait tuer Peter et Severus! C'est bien le genre du directeur, tiens ! Une foi inébranlable en la nature humaine. Franchement s'il savait à quel point Harry était prêt à tuer Peter. Enfin, le passé est le passé.

- Oh fait, propose Albus, si tu veux Anna, je t'enlève tes retenues.

- Merci, mais est ce que je pourrais quand même continuer à aider Mme Pomfresh ?

- Bien sûr me fait ravi Dumbledore.

Un silence s'installe. Albus nous propose alors de retourner dans notre salle commune pour qu'il puisse mettre en place le plus rapidement possible les démarches décidées durant la réunion.

Nous descendons l'escalier ensemble quand Harry m'arrête.

- Anna je voulais te demander. Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que je vote. Cela aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille aux autres.

- Harry fais-je la plus sincère possible. Il est certain que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde sache pour moi et aussi pour toi. Aujourd'hui ce qu'on a vu c'était que la première phase de mon plan. La deuxième phase consiste à tuer Voldemort et ça va être beaucoup plus difficile. Et là je compte sur toi. Ton vote était donc indispensable.

- Merci se contente de murmurer Harry.

Etant dans ma phase de sincérité et voulant me venger de tout à l'heure je rajoute plus méchamment :

- Et pour ce qui est des futurs mangemorts, tu aurais dû m'en parler en privé au lieu de révéler aux autres que mes pouvoirs allaient devenirs moins efficaces.

- Mais, c'est la vérité ! se défend Harry !

- Oui mais quand tu sais que la voyante que tu consultes peut se tromper, tu hésite forcément à agir comme elle te conseille. Maintenant j'ai peur que le ministre soit plus méfiant envers moi.

- Je suis désolé, s'excuse Harry, je pensais que…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et m'arrête avant de traverser la porte en bas de l'escalier.

- Attend, me chuchote-il. Il y a quelqu'un qui est dans le couloir.

- Comme le sais tu fais-je ébahie ?

- Mon entraînement m'informe-t-il concentré. Attends, elle s'en va, elle était allée aux toilettes.

- Tu es devenu super fort ! fais-je avec admiration.

- Pas assez, me répond pessimiste Harry.

Je hoche de la tête tristement. Il nous reste un sacré chemin à faire avant de pouvoir tuer Voldemort.

- Mais on y arrivera fais-je tout haut. On va tuer Voldemort.

Harry me sourit et nous sortons confiant de l'escalier.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 17, Où la jalousie de Sirius fait des siennes

- Sirius, attends, m'écrie-je, tu as quelques minutes ?  
J'entends des filles ricaner derrière mon dos. Depuis notre « pause », tout le monde se moque de moi. Pourtant il n'y a aucune honte à ce que je ne sois plus momentanément avec Sirius. Peut-être est-ce mon acharnement à vouloir être avec Sirius qui est risible ? Mais je désire tellement qu'il me serre à nouveau contre lui, pour que je me sente protégée.  
Je vois qu'il dit quelques mots à ces amis puis me rejoins. Peter me lance un regard rempli de haine avant de partir près de jeunes filles pour relater pour la énième fois que son père est maintenant le directeur des services de renseignements. La découverte de M. Schepard en mangemort a été un choc important cette dernière semaine. Mais rien en comparaison des arrestations qui vont se faire bientôt. Je me recentre sur Sirius qui me demande :  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux Anna ?  
- Cela fait deux semaines, et je me demandais si tu avais réfléchis à … à nous ?  
- Non me répond-il mal à l'aise. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, mais je n'arrive pas non plus à te pardonner.  
Je sens mal partie la discussion, je passe alors à un niveau en dessous.  
- Est-ce que je peux à nouveau te parler ?  
- Eh bien c'est ce que tu fais en ce moment, me taquine Sirius.  
Se rendant compte du ton presque amoureux qu'il a employé, il se reprend :  
- Je ne sais pas Anna, laisse moi encore du temps.  
Il part aussitôt. Je trépigne sur place. Deux semaines, et rien. Pas l'avancement du moindre avancement. Harry et Lily me rejoignent, spectateur de la scène.  
- Anna arrête tu es en train de te ridiculiser, m'annonce Harry avec lassitude.  
- Je n'y arrive pas réponds-je simplement.  
- Bon, on passe à autre chose OK ? s'interpose Lily en médiatrice. Pourquoi ne pas aller manger ?  
Nous nous exécutons. Au repas arrive cependant une dépêche spéciale. Le silence se fait. Normalement ce genre de dépêche n'annonce que des mauvaises nouvelles, c'est une édition spéciale. Lily en reçoit une. Elle la lit en silence puis éclate de joie comme de nombreuses autres personnes dans la salle. L'ambiance change du tout au tout. Tout le monde semble heureux.  
- C'est formidable me raconte Lily, cinquante-deux mangemorts ont été appréhendés. Le journaliste explique que le ministre a réussi à avoir le nom de tous les mangemorts et qu'ils les ont tous arrêtés. On peut enfin espérer une issue favorable à cette guerre !  
- Oui c'est super, feins-je la surprise.  
Harry me sourit comme complice de ce que nous savons.

- J'espère, reprend Lily avec hargne, que Voldemort va morfler.  
Je suis surprise d'une telle haine de la part de Lily. Elle si douce de nature. Mais il est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup souffert de cette guerre. Je me reprends : en fait tout le monde a souffert.

Je récupère un journal et lis l'article. Le journaliste nous annonce que cinquante-deux mangemorts ont été arrêté durant la nuit mais il souligne aussi que quinze autres ont été tués durant les échauffourées. En tout, Voldemort a perdu presque les trois-quarts de ses mangemorts. C'est un sérieux coup dur pour lui. En lisant en détail l'article je note d'ailleurs que deux des trois bourreaux de ma famille ont été pris après avoir essayé de tuer des aurors durant leur appréhension. Ils ont survécus à leur arrestation et vont d'après le journaliste sûrement écopé de la peine maximale : le perpétuité à vie. Je constate aussi avec amertume que c'est le plus pourri des trois assassins de ma famille qui a réussi à échapper aux aurors : Rodolf Uras. Je me promets intérieurement de la traquer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le tuer. Enfin, me sentant incapable de lui faire peur je revois à la baisse ma vengeance et me promets de faire en sorte que des aurors l'attrapent et l'envoie en prison.

Je me retourne vers les Serpentards pour me délecter du spectacle : beaucoup pleurent à l'annonce de l'emprisonnement de leurs parents. Arnold de Quison en fait partie. Ce sale futur mangemort qui a dénoncé ma famille, vient de découvrir que les temps où sa famille était si bien placée dans le « beau monde », est terminée. Je souris. Cependant, je comprends bien vite qu'il n'a pas perdu que l'honneur de sa famille. D'après les dires de Lily, son père fait partie des quinze mangemorts tués cette nuit. Je devrais sûrement être au comble de la joie, car ma vengeance se met en place, mais finalement, je le plains. A mon grand étonnement, je ressens de la peine et de la pitié pour Arnold de Quison, et pour ses fils et filles de mangemorts. Ils seront désormais pour la plupart seul au monde. Tout comme moi.  
- Ce n'est pas une victoire aussi belle qu'on se l'imaginait n'est ce pas, me fait Harry morose.  
Je hoche de la tête pour confirmer ces dires. Non vraiment, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Une table verte et argentée en pleurs, où déjà des professeurs essayent de s'occuper de certains élèves en pleine crise de nerf. Il est vrai qu'apprendre la nouvelle de cette façon n'est pas la meilleure. D'ailleurs des lettres rouges arrivent en grand nombre par les fenêtres de la grande salle. Elles sont toutes destinées aux élèves en deuil, sûrement pour leur annoncer la nouvelle officiellement. Au lieu d'être noire, la lettre est rouge, comme pour montrer à tous que ces élèves sont des fils de renégats. Vraiment je les plains.  
- Allons nous en, propose Lily.  
Nous la suivons, mais une main m'agrippe lorsque je suis sur le point de partir.  
C'est Sirius.  
- C'est toi qui a fait ça, n'est ce pas ? me demande Sirius, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.  
- En effet j'en suis la responsable fais-je sans joie. Il fallait mettre un terme aux agissements des mangemorts.  
- C'est bien juge Sirius. Tu as très bien agi. Si tu veux on en reparle ensemble plus tard ? me propose Sirius avec un léger sourire.  
Je laisse échapper un soupir. Sirius veut enfin se réconcilier avec moi après que j'ai engendré la mort de quinze mangemorts et l'arrestation de 52 autres. Certes c'étaient des assassins, mais c'était tout de même des humains, et ils avaient une famille qui en ce moment les pleure. D'un autre coté, je veux Sirius, et le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner :  
- Oui, si tu veux, proposé-je.  
- Ca va ? vient aux nouvelles Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?  
- Non Harry, ça va.  
Je n'apprécie pas cette intervention. Sirius non plus.  
- Je discute avec Anna. Tu veux bien partir s'il te plait ?  
Harry hésite mais je lui envois un regard insistant. Il soupire puis s'en va sans se retourner.  
- Dis donc, me fait Sirius. Si tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble il faudrait d'abord te débarrasser de ton amoureux transi.  
Je rétorque aussitôt :  
- Arrête d'être aussi jaloux, Sirius. Harry est juste un ami. Tu le sais.  
- Et bien cela n'en a pas l'air. Ca jase beaucoup sur vous deux dans les couloirs. Mais si tu ne veux plus être avec moi…  
- Non ! m'exclamé-je aussitôt. Je vais en discuter avec Harry.  
Sirius semble satisfait et m'embrasse.

ooOOOOoo  
Je t'aime  
ooOOOOoo

Je m'éloigne rapidement. Ma vision était différente des celles d'avant. Sirius était plus vieux, mais semblait encore plus amoureux. Je me sens soudain rassurée. Sirius et moi c'est pour la vie. Je ne me suis pas trompée. Nous allons finir ensemble. Je dois m'accrocher. Il va me revenir. Je remercie intérieurement ma vision. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi contente d'avoir une vision.

Je rejoins Lily qui ne dit rien sur ce qui vient de se passer. Je sens qu'elle désapprouve. Mais moi je suis prête à tout pour avoir Sirius. De toute façon, je sais que nous allons être à nouveau ensemble. Je souris de bonne humeur.

Nous retrouvons Harry en salle commune. Il ne semble pas ravi de me voir, mais après quelques formalités, il se déride. Nous parlons alors des évènements passés et mettons Lily au courant. C'est notre nouvelle maxime : ne plus rien cacher à Lily sauf ce qui concerne Harry (et l'elfe pour ma part).  
- Oui tout ça est vraiment tragique conclut Lily, mais je dois avouer que je préfère ça que l'annonce de la mort de moldus. Enfin, nous fait-elle avec un sourire machiavélique, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se passe des choses importantes en dehors de l'école qu'il faut en oublier nos devoirs. Potion ça vous dit ?  
Je baisse les épaules de résignations. Même dans les situations tragiques Lily fera toujours ces devoirs. Je décide donc de faire ce que je déteste le plus : des runes.

Au bout d'un moment, nous la laissons pour rejoindre Albus Dumbledore. Nous allons faire notre première réunion de « suivi » de la phase un de mon plan. J'en profite pour mettre les choses au clair entre Harry et moi.  
- Harry j'aimerais que Sirius et moi nous finissions à nouveau ensemble. Et ton attitude n'aide pas.  
- Je suis désolé, mais Sirius est vraiment insupportable des fois, et j'ai cru qu'il te cherchait des noises.  
- Non, en aucun cas Sirius ne me fera du mal. Par contre toi tu n'arrêtes pas de te mêler de ça. Je voudrais que tu arrêtes.  
- Bien ! Fais comme tu veux réponds Harry passablement énervé de se faire sermonner.

Nous rentrons dans le bureau d'Albus légèrement fâchés. Le directeur veut savoir quelques renseignements sur des mangemorts qui n'auraient pas été attrapés (où pourraient ils être ? Peut-on trouver un moyen de faire pression sur eux, ou de prouver que ce sont des mangemorts ?...). Je les lui donne allégrement. Ensuite je lui explique avec beaucoup de détails où trouver le journal intime de Tom Jedusor, et la bague de Graunt. Harry en profite aussi pour lui demander un entraînement. Le directeur ne semble pas très motivé. J'y rajoute mon grain de sel :  
- Ce serait une bonne idée. Vous pourriez continuer l'entraînement que vous lui avez prodigué dans le futur.  
- J'ai fait ça s'étonne Albus.  
- Oui confirme Harry.  
Mais moi je décide d'en rajouter une couche comme pour me faire pardonner de tout à l'heure.  
- Dans le futur vous adorez Harry. Je crois que vous l'aimiez comme un fils.  
Harry et Albus me regardent complètement ahuris.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi Anna, se sent gêné Harry.  
- Non réponds-je calmement, tu ne t'en rendais peut-être pas compte, mais Albus était toujours différent en ta présence. Il n'arrêtait pas de se faire un sang d'encre. Sirius l'a même accusé une fois d'être meilleur parrain que lui.  
- Sirius en parrain s'esclaffe Albus. Cela devait donner quelque chose de très atypique. Je comprends pourquoi je devais faire attention à vous. Vous avez du faire un tas de bêtises.  
Harry se crispe et je m'injurie personnellement de mon manque de tact. Albus semble comprendre qu'il a fait fausse route car il se reprend immédiatement.  
- Laissons à l'avenir nos souvenirs passés. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à vous entraîner même si je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez vous entraîner.  
Aucun de nous deux ne veut se lancer dans une explication. Je suppose que c'est à moi de m'expliquer :  
- Pour trouver les horcruxes vous aviez besoin d'aide et Harry était la personne que vous aviez choisie dans le futur. Je pense que ce serait bien si Harry vous aidait, surtout pour le médaillon de Salazar et la coupe de Helga.

Le directeur nous propose alors de nous revoir dans une semaine pour décider ce que nous devons faire pour récupérer les horcruxes. Nous approuvons sa proposition et sortons du bureau. Aussitôt, Harry me remercie pour ce que j'ai dit. Il semble ému. Je pensais qu'il savait pour Albus et lui. Enfin, cela ne me regarde pas. Peut-être que leurs entraînements, les aidera à renouer à cette époque-ci. Ce serait bien. Albus m'a toujours paru bien seul. Je souris au plan que je suis en train d'échafauder. Je suis une vraie petite conspiratrice.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, je vois Sirius, qui discute avec Peter et Remus. Harry suit mon regard et semble fatigué de mon obsession :  
- Je te laisse Anna, je vais aller m'entraîner.  
- Ok fais-je déjà complètement ailleurs.  
Est-ce que je vais le voir ? Il a dit qu'il voulait discuter avec moi ? Mais est-ce aujourd'hui ou bien un autre jour ? Allez courage Anna, c'était ton ex-petit ami, et ce sera ton futur copain, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Alors pourquoi je ne bouge pas ?  
Finalement après m'être fait remarquée par Remus, Sirius vient à mon encontre.  
- Salut ! Alors qu'est ce que tu fais plantée au milieu de la salle commune ?  
- J'essayais de me convaincre d'aller te voir répons-je franchement.  
Il remarque avec un sourire triste :  
- Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là.  
- Moi non plus  
Un silence gênant s'installe.  
- Alors reprend Sirius, tu venais d'où avec Harry ?  
Je sens la menace planer.  
- On a discuté comme tu le souhaitais.  
- Ah se contente-t-il un peu gêné. Tu sais, je voudrais qu'on recommence, mais si en plus je dois me demander à chaque fois si toi et lui…  
- On est ami, rien de plus.  
- Je sais fait malheureux Sirius, mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Bon je vais retourner avec mes amis annonce Sirius. J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi. On se revoit demain ?  
Je lui confirme mon accord et il me fait une bise sur la joue.  
ooOOoo  
Je t'aime  
ooOOoo  
Toujours la même vision d'un Sirius plus âgé énonçant ces trois petits mots « je t'aime ». Je suis un peu déçue qu'il ne m'embrasse pas, mais je vois à son regard dirigé vers Peter qu'il a fait ça pour le ménager. Je me sens confiante. Nous allons retourner ensemble. Bientôt Sirius comprendra et acceptera ce que j'ai fait. Il me soutiendra dans notre guerre contre Voldemort et je pourrais enfin vivre heureuse avec lui. Je souris. Je crois que je suis en bonne voie vers le bonheur.

Le reste de la semaine, Sirius et moi continuons à nous apprivoiser. Je discute avec lui maintenant librement, même si nos sujets de conversation restent très anodins (la couleur du ciel, le temps, la couleur du ciel, les devoirs, la couleur du ciel…). Par contre nous ne discutons toujours que tous les deux. Peter ne me supporte pas et Sirius ne supporte plus la présence de Harry. Cela me chagrine. J'aimerais tellement que tout le monde se fasse la paix. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

- Anna m'annonce joyeux Sirius. J'ai parlé avec Peter, il a dit qu'il te supporterait. Si tu veux, on peut manger ensemble.  
Quel joli terme « supporter ». Enfin je prends mon mal en patience. Je dois faire des concessions, pour être avec Sirius. Je demande cependant :  
- Et Lily?  
- C'est OK. Elle mange avec nous.  
- Et Harry, je me risque.  
- Non pas lui répond rudement Sirius.  
- Je ne sais pas …  
- Tu dois choisir, s'énerve froidement Sirius, c'est Harry ou moi !  
Que choisir ? Si je ne fais pas de concessions, je ne serais jamais plus avec Sirius. Une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je vais avec lui et quand il aura confiance, je pourrais faire réintégrer Harry. Non, cette idée est idiote. Jamais Harry n'acceptera ça. Je dois choisir. Harry ou Sirius.  
- Si il n'y a pas d'autres moyens fais-je la mort dans l'âme, alors j'irais avec toi. Laisse moi juste leur en parler.  
Sirius m'embrasse et me laisse à ma peine. Quel déchirement !

Lorsque je retrouve mes deux amis et que je leurs explique la situation, ils ne répondent rien. Harry garde la tête baissée, comme si je l'avais tué de l'intérieur. Soudain Lily s'énerve comme jamais.  
- Je ne laisserais jamais Harry manger seul. Harry a raison. Sirius exige trop de toi. As-tu au moins une once d'orgueil ? Tu ne devrais pas choisir. S'il t'aimait il ne demanderait pas ça.  
Elle continue ainsi un long moment, mais je ne l'écoute plus. Lily est ma meilleure amie, elle devrait comprendre.  
- Laisse Lily, l'arrête Harry. Tu vois bien qu'Anna est amoureuse, tu ne pourras rien faire pour la faire changer d'avis. Mais saches une chose Anna me fait-il attristé, Sirius n'accepte pas ce que tu es. Il aime une image, mais il ne te voit pas telle que tu es. Moi, si ! Je te vois avec tes atouts et tes défauts Anna, et je t'accepte ainsi. Lily aussi, rajoute Harry à la dernière minute. Et tu sais quoi ? Sirius ne verra jamais à quel point tu es merveilleuse !  
Sur ces paroles Harry s'en va en courant. C'est la première fois qu'il me fait un compliment de la sorte. Ces paroles m'ont bouleversé.  
- Anna, je suis très énervé contre toi annonce Lily avec une rage contenue. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait tes excuses à Harry ce n'est plus la peine de me parler.  
Elle part alors à la poursuite de Harry. Moi je reste là, sans bouger. Des sentiments de haine à mon égard se propagent en moi comme du poison me tuant à petit feu. J'ai perdu mes seuls amis pour être avec Sirius. Ai-je eu tort ? J'ai l'impression de les avoir trahis. Suis-je comme Peter. Peut-être… De toute façon les dés sont jetés. J'espère avoir fait le bon choix…

Au dîner, sans entrain, je vais m'asseoir près de Sirius comme pour parachever ma trahison. Cependant le cœur n'y est plus. Sirius m'accueille par un grand sourire, mais je ne réponds rien. Je me contente de manger en silence, encore bouleversé par mon choix. Est-ce que je suis comme Peter ? Non, je ne veux pas être comme lui. Les maraudeurs parlent de Quidditch. Ils font comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là. Ca m'arrange. A la fin du repas, je les laisse et retourne au dortoir, réfléchissant toujours aux paroles de Lily et Harry. Sirius ne devrait pas me demander de choisir. S'il m'aimait il ne devrait pas me demander un tel choix. Mais je l'aime. Mais est ce que je l'aime à ce point ? Un doute s'insinue en moi que je refoule immédiatement. Sirius est l'homme de ma vie, je l'ai vu dans ma vision, point final.

- Anna m'interpelle Sirius avant que je n'atteigne les escaliers. Tu n'as rien dit du repas ça va ?  
- Non fais-je avec quelque colère refoulée. Tu m'as demandé de choisir entre mes amis et toi et j'ai choisi. Mais maintenant je suis malheureuse et je me demande comment quelqu'un qui m'aime peut m'infliger ça.  
- Et moi, répond du tac au tac Sirius, je me demande comment tu as pu laisser des gens mourir. Alors je crois que ce que j'exige n'est pas très grand par rapport au fait d'oublier tout ce que tu as fais.  
- Qui te parle d'oublier fais-je d'une voie étranglée. Je ne regrette rien du passé. Sauf peut-être pour ma famille. Mais si c'était à refaire je refais presque tout de la même façon !  
Sirius se recule de dégoût face à mon affirmation.  
- Comment peux-tu dire de telles atrocités. Pense à Peter qui a perdu Sarah par ta faute. J'essaye tant bien que mal de faire avec, mais tu rajoutes sans cesse de la mandragore dans ta salade. On dirait que tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?  
- Eh bien, là, tout de suite, … je me le demande, fais-je avec colère. Si tu n'acceptes pas qui je suis alors pourquoi devrais-je être avec toi ?  
Je me rends bien compte qu'il fait des efforts et que c'est moi qui le cherche. Mais je lui en veux tellement pour ce qu'il vient de me faire faire. Ce n'est pas moi ! Peter l'aurait fait mais pas moi. Suis-je prête à sacrifié tout ce qui m'est propre juste pour que Sirius m'aime. Je repousse la question dans le tréfonds de mon esprit et repars vers mon dortoir. Sirius m'arrête en prenant ma main. Il semble avoir oublié momentanément l'activation de mon don.

oooOOOoo  
Je t'aime ma psychologue.  
ooOOOOoo

Je m'écarte brusquement de lui et j'éclate de rire. Un rire de fou. Une simple phrase et je viens de comprendre en un éclair, l'erreur monumentale que j'ai faite. Sirius ne sera jamais plus avec moi. Il va sortir avec une autre fille. Ce n'est pas à moi à qui, il dit ces jolis mots. Je ne serais jamais une psychologue. Maintenant je comprends que son regard dans ma vision ne m'a jamais été destiné. Nous ne finirons jamais ensemble. Je sens une douleur atroce dans mon cœur.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a me demande soudain Sirius.  
La douleur me passe et est vite remplacée par une sensation d'être extralucide.  
- Tu sais quoi Sirius ? fais-je entre deux hoquets. Je crois que je suis la fille la plus bête du monde. Ma vision ne me montrait pas le destinataire des paroles. Je croyais que c'était moi que tu aimais. Mais ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu destinais ces jolis mots. Quelle sotte j'ai été.  
- Je ne comprends rien, me commente Sirius perdu.  
Sans m'en rendre compte je parle vite comme ayant peur de perdre le début des réponses qui s'affichent en moi :  
- Depuis deux semaines je m'accroche à toi en pensant que nous reformerons un couple magnifique telle que ma vision me le montre. J'étais prête à tous les sacrifices, car je te voyais follement amoureux de moi, mais c'était faux. Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. J'aurais du me fier plus à mes sentiments qu'à ma vision. En fait j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt seulement, je persistais à croire à la vision idyllique que je voyais. Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre.  
- Quoi ? s'exclame Sirius incrédule.  
- C'est très clair maintenant, Sirius, j'explique avec illumination. Tu me vois comme une jeune fille parfaite. Je suis pleine de défauts. A contrario, moi je te voyais comme un preux chevalier, qui me sauverait de mon don. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée. Ce don est en moi, il fait partie de moi, et je suis ce que je suis. Harry et Lily avaient raison. C'est fou, fais-je presque soulagée, tout est clair maintenant. Je ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que je suis ni de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne dois pas avoir peur de mon don.  
J'éclate de rire enfin soulagée de comprendre ce que Lily et Harry essayaient de me faire comprendre depuis longtemps.  
- Je ne comprends rien fait Sirius maintenant énervé.  
Je me rends compte que dans mon exaltation j'en ai oublié d'être compréhensible.  
- Excuse-moi Sirius fais-je en empruntant un ton calme et en essayant d'être diplomate. Je viens de me rendre compte que nous ne serons jamais heureux ensemble.  
- Tout ça à cause d'une vision me coupe Sirius.  
- Non, à cause de moi, fais-je sans savoir s'il comprendra.  
- C'est ça, se méprend Sirius. Tu te moques de moi en fait. Tout ce petit jeu depuis deux semaines. Tout ça pour me dire ça maintenant. Je ne te pardonnerais pas de jouer avec mes sentiments. En tout cas tout est fini entre nous ! Et ne viens plus me chercher. Je ne veux plus te parler. Non, je ne veux plus te voir, se reprend Sirius hors de lui.  
- Ne le prend pas comme ça, fais-je le plus gentiment possible.  
- Je le prend comme je veux, gronde Sirius. Allez va retrouver Harry.  
Je reste un instant interdite par ces dernières paroles. Que fait Harry dans cette discussion ? Je constate avec dépit que nous ne nous comprenons pas. Mais nous sommes nous compris une seule fois ? Sûrement, mais plus maintenant.  
Je dis au revoir à Sirius même s'il est trop loin pour m'entendre, puis monte dans ma chambre. J'y retrouve Lily. Je lui explique que je viens enfin de comprendre que Sirius n'était pas l'homme de ma vie et que je me rattachais à une stupide vision de bonheur qui ne m'était pas destiné. Je lui fais aussitôt mes excuses. Nous nous retrouvons instantanément dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Lily m'a toujours pardonné rapidement mes erreurs. Et pourtant j'en fais des tas. Elle me demande même si je vais bien. Alors que c'est moi qui lui ai fait du mal… Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'avais une chance inouïe d'avoir Lily comme amie ?

Le lendemain matin j'appréhende beaucoup ma discussion avec Harry. Mais Lily m'assure que tout va bien se passer. Balivernes. Harry met bien dix minutes à me faire languir avant de me pardonner. Enfin on peut tout de même dire que Lily avait raison. Harry n'est pas vraiment rancunier. Heureusement pour moi ! Par contre, Sirius si ! Durant le déjeuner je reçois des regards meurtriers de la part de Sirius. Je crois bien qu'il est très en colère contre moi. Mais je sais que j'ai eu raison. Sirius n'est pas vraiment amoureux de moi, même s'il ne sent rend pas forcément compte. Il va être beaucoup plus heureux avec sa psychologue. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Même si Lily et Harry avaient raisons sur ma relation avec Sirius, ce n'est pas facile de renoncer à lui. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'homme de ma vie, mais il était si prévenant avec moi. Je soupire. J'ai sûrement perdue un ami précieux. Enfin, il ne vaut mieux pas me torturer l'esprit avec ça. Heureusement que nous sommes mercredi et que je ne le vois pas de la journée. Je remarque nostalgique qu'avant je me disais exactement le contraire. Comme quoi, la roue du destin tourne.

En divination notre professeur essaye de nous faire deviner l'issu d'un combat d'hippogriffes prévu ce soir. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas pour gagner un quelconque pari. Enfin, si j'étais lui je ne miserais pas gros, nos prédictions étaient complètement lamentables. Et après on se demande pourquoi le ministre ne voulait pas croire en mon don divination. S'il a eu les mêmes cours que moi…

L'après midi est plus particulier. J'ai pris ma journée avec Pompom, pour aller faire quelques achats avec Lily durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. D'ici une semaine et deux jours c'est Noël et je voulais acheter un cadeau pour Sirius avant qu'il ne parte en vacance chez les Potter ce week-end. Harry ne vient pas car il a son premier entraînement avec Albus Dumbledore.  
- Anna ça tiens toujours ? demande incertaine Lily.  
- Oui pas de problème fais-je légèrement maussade. Allons acheter des cadeaux pour … des gens fais-je réalisant que je n'ai plus de famille, plus de petit copain et que donc je ne sais pas vraiment à qui je pourrais offrir des cadeaux.  
- Anna je sens que cela ne va pas, rétorque Lily sure d'elle.  
- Non, ce n'est pas la forme avoue-je. Mais j'ai envie de vous acheter des cadeaux pour Noël. D'ailleurs, tu restes ici cette année ?  
- Oui comme l'année dernière, répond Lily triste à son tour.  
- Et bien, avec Harry, cela ne devrait pas être si triste que cela, non ?  
- Tu as raison rajoute optimiste Lily. Allons faire nos achats.

L'après midi ce passe mieux que je l'avais espéré. Lily et moi, nous nous séparons une heure pour acheter notre cadeau respectif. J'ai acheté quatre cadeaux. Le premier est pour Lily, c'est un livre sur « comment tenir une maison de sorcier ». Je pense que cela pourrait l'aider pour son futur cours. Pour Harry je lui ai acheté un collier en forme d'étoile censé le protéger. C'était un peu cher, mais le vendeur m'assurait que la protection marchait vraiment. Je me suis dit qu'une protection supplémentaire cela n'était pas de trop. Le troisième cadeau est pour Sirius, c'est un répertoire d'adresse qui se réactualise dès que quelqu'un déménage. Bien sûr cela reste limité comme fonctionnement, si la personne n'est pas répertoriée au ministère, alors cela ne marche pas. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte. J'y ai mis mon adresse bien sûr. Je m'étais promis de ne rien lui acheter, mais finalement, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est plus mon petit copain qu'il n'est plus mon ami. Je crois qu'hier j'étais trop radicale. Sirius et moi n'étions peut-être pas des âmes sœurs, mais nous étions de très proches amis. Peut-être que ce cadeau nous permettra de faire la paix.

Le tout dernier cadeau est pour moi. C'est un joli chat noir. C'est Lily qui en a eu l'idée, mais elle m'a avoué que c'était malheureusement trop cher pour me l'offrir. Après réflexion, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien me faire ce cadeau. Lily souriait à pleine dent et le chat nommé Sapristi, était au ange. Il faut dire qu'ayant un peu de magie elfe en moi, tous les animaux désiraient que je les achète. Le vendeur n'avait jamais vu ça. Les animaux n'arrêtaient pas de se pavaner devant moi. Enfin, c'était une bonne journée finalement.

- Oh qu'il est mimi s'écrit pleine de joie Mary, une de nos deux camarades de chambrée. Comment il s'appelle ?  
- Sapristi.  
- Où l'as-tu trouvée énonce Mary tout en chatouillant le petit chat.  
- Je l'ai acheté à Pré-au-Lard. C'est mon cadeau de Noël. Pour ne plus être seule, me justifie-je.  
Mary me fais un sourire malheureux puis me rend Sapristi:  
- Je crois qu'il t'adore déjà ! me remarque-t-elle gentiment.

Je propose alors à Lily d'aller présenter mon compagnon d'infortune à Harry, mais Lily refuse baragouinant une urgence dans ses devoirs à faire. Un moment je reste confuse de sa réaction puis je réalise, que ses réunions avec James ont sûrement du être étendues au mercredi soir. Je souris devant cette découverte, avant de me décider à y aller toute seule. Lorsque j'entre dans la salle d'entraînement, Harry et Albus bataillent comme des fous, et ne remarquent même pas ma présence. Je dois dire qu'ils sont impressionnants. Albus gagne à tous les coups, mais Harry se défend bien. Sapristi ne semble pas aimer car il cherche à se débattre dans mes bras. Je referme la porte pour être sure qu'il ne s'en aille pas et je le dépose par terre.  
- Anna ! réalise soudain Albus. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
- Non pas vraiment.  
Sapristi reste près de moi mais semble se cacher derrière mes jambes, comme s'il se croyait ainsi être invisible.  
- Tu vas bien ? me demande pour la forme Harry.  
Je répond par l'affirmative et change rapidement de sujet :  
- Vous êtes impressionnants ! Je pensais que vous ne faisiez que de l'occlumencie, mais vous vous battez pour de vrai.  
- Pas tout à fait, me corrige Harry. Albus a mis un sort sur nos baguettes permettant aux sorts que nous lançons de se transformer en peinture s'ils touchent leurs cibles.  
Je constate que Harry appelle le directeur par son prénom. Il semblerait que ces exercices les rapprochent. Je demande sur le ton de la conversation :  
- Et tu gagnes ?  
- Eh bien, se moque Harry gentiment de lui-même, je suis couvert de peinture, et Albus n'a qu'une tache verte.  
- Mais Harry est très fort rajoute Albus. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas affronté un adversaire aussi inventif. Il a déjà le niveau d'un auror aguerri, rajoute-t-il. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour t'apprendre à te faire réagir aussi vite à mes attaques.  
Harry ne répond pas, et je le comprends bien. Qui aurait envie de contredire le professeur et lui raconter ses six années d'horreur. Albus essaye de détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Ne te retourne pas Anna, mais je crois qu'un monstre poilu se cache derrière toi.  
Je sursaute. C'est vrai que j'étais venue pour leur présenter Sapristi. Je le prend dans mes bras et leur annonce :  
- Voici Sapristi. C'est mon cadeau de Noël. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien un peu de compagnie.  
Harry et Albus le caressent gentiment, mais Sapristi ne s'intéresse qu'à moi.  
- C'est étonnant, remarque Albus Dumbledore, je me suis toujours demandé comment vous faisiez pour recevoir autant d'affection des animaux.  
- C'est vrai, rajoute Harry réalisant ce don.  
Je me crispe légèrement. Est-ce que Albus pourrait savoir ? Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, mais je n'y vois aucune manigance. C'était simplement une remarque comme cela. Tout de même secouée par le commentaire du directeur, je prends rapidement congé d'eux, les laissant travailler dur.

Je passe finalement toute ma soirée à montrer mon chat à mes camardes de classes. Harry et Lily me rejoignent au cours de la soirée. J'évite soigneusement les maraudeurs mais Sirius se permet tout de même une remarque désobligeante lorsqu'il découvre mon animal :  
- Un chat ! Vraiment, il fallait que ce soit un chat !  
- De toute façon, rajoute Peter, tu n'auras pas à le supporter.  
- C'est vrai mon petit Peter, le remercie Sirius. Moins je vois sa maîtresse mieux je me porte.  
Grâce à cette dernière réflexion, Sirius n'a plus aucune chance de recevoir un cadeau à Noël. Il est hors de question que je sois encore amie avec lui. Il ne fait aucun effort envers moi, je n'en ferais aucun envers lui. Tant pis pour lui.

Je me rends compte que je suis très en colère. James dévisage un instant ma boule de poil qui vient se frotter contre lui, puis passe son chemin. Mais Sapristi est décidé à le suivre. Heureusement Remus, le prend et me le ramène. Le chat noir n'arrête pas de gesticuler n'aimant sûrement pas la présence du loup-garou.  
- Tiens m'annonce-il avec un regard triste, tout en me donnant Sapristi. C'est un joli chat que tu as là. C'est dommage, qu'il ne m'aime pas.  
Je le remercie timidement avant qu'il n'aille retrouver ses amis. J'en reste interdite.  
- Attends, m'interpelle Harry qui a assisté à toute la scène. C'est Remus qui vient de te parler ? Un maraudeur vient de te sourire !  
- Oui c'est bizarre rajoute Lily méfiante. Normalement Sirius leur a demandé de ne pas te parler. Enfin se reprend Lily, je veux dire que je pense qu'il a du leur demander ça. Parce que sinon comment le saurais-je ? Hein ?  
Lily s'empêtre elle-même dans son mensonge. Elle ne sait vraiment pas mentir. Cependant ni moi ni Harry ne relevons cette boutlette. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle rencontre maintenant James le mercredi et le vendredi soir. Cela ne devrait plus tarder avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. A moins qu'il ne faille un coup de pouce ? C'est vrai que l'élément déclencheur était la mort des Potter. A cause de ça, James s'était confié à Lily et avait fini par l'embrasser. Mais les mangemorts responsables de cette horreur ont tous été arrêtés ou tués. Il faudra que je surveille cela de près, mais plus tard. A la rentrée. Là, j'ai un petit chat à m'occuper.

oo00oo

Le lendemain matin, Harry ressort de son dortoir de couleur bleuâtre. Je ne demande même pas la raison. Nous la connaissons tous : la jalousie de Sirius. Il semble bien le prendre. Moi je n'apprécie pas. Je n'ai pas envie que moi ou mes amis subissions les foudres de Sirius. Mais Harry m'assure que tout va bien. Nous l'accompagnons, Lily et moi à l'infirmerie ou Pompom lance un regard désapprobateur à Harry croyant sûrement qu'il s'est encore mêlé à une histoire tordue.  
- Sirius n'est pas avec toi Anna ? demande Pompom après avoir expliqué à Harry que la couleur partira d'ici vingt-quatre heures.  
- Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.  
- Vous m'en voyez désolé, répond-elle tout en regardant d'un œil neuf Harry.  
Me sentant mal à l'aise, nous sortons de l'infirmerie.  
- Désolée, Harry, fais-je misérable.  
- Non, de toute façon ce n'était qu'un avertissement.  
- Un avertissement demande Lily ?  
- Oui, hier soir, Sirius m'a pris a part pour avoir une discussion d'homme à homme.  
Lily et moi nous arrêtons net devant la nouvelle. Je crie furieuse :  
- Il a fait quoi ?  
- Du calme reprend Harry. Il n'y a pas de problème. Nous devions bien avoir un jour ou l'autre cette discussion. Il est persuadé que si tu ne veux plus sortir avec lui c'est à cause de moi. Qu'on sort ensemble, reprend Harry gêné devant mon regard d'incompréhension.  
Je fulmine.  
- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !  
- Et tu as répondu quoi ?demande Lily curieuse.  
- Je lui répondu qu'il était perspicace, répond Harry fier de lui.  
Je manque de m'étouffer tandis que Lily éclate de rire.  
Harry rajoute un peu rouge :  
- Ce que j'aurais dit n'aurait rien changé. Il était persuadé que c'était moi la cause de votre rupture. Alors autant le lui faire croire jusqu'au bout.  
- Mais tu es fou ! je m'exclame.  
- Non reprend plus sérieux Harry. Maintenant, il ne s'acharnera que sur moi et non pas sur Lily ou toi. Et moi je sais me défendre.  
- On voit ça, remarque Lily ironique.  
- Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là, avoue Harry penaud. Mais maintenant que je suis prévenu, je ne me ferais plus avoir.  
Lily arpente alors des allez et retour entre Harry et moi, tout en affichant un sourire machiavélique.  
- Pourquoi pas, semble Lily ravie. Vous allez bien ensemble. Vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble et le vendredi soir vous disparaissez mystérieusement. Je pense que tes paroles sont crédibles Harry.  
Je suis morte de honte. Je n'oserais plus jamais aller le vendredi soir, dans les réunions de Dumbledore avec Harry.  
- C'est juste pour faire enrager Sirius, reprend Harry rouge tomate. On fera vite cesser cette rumeur idiote.  
- Oui, oui, je rajoute frénétiquement.  
- Hummm, reprend Lily tout heureuse de son nouveau jeu, dans ce cas c'est qui, qui largue qui ? Si c'est Anna, nos camarades Poudlariens vont croire qu'Anna est une aguicheuse. Si c'est Harry, il va être traité de playboy, et Sirius sera encore plus furieux.  
Je n'aime pas ce petit jeu. J'ai bien envie de l'embêter avec James pour lui faire la leçon, mais j'ai peur qu'elle se braque contre lui, et l'avenir du bébé Harry est plus importante que mon orgueil.  
- Eh bien, propose Harry avec un air qui se veut prétentieux, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui casse. Ca paraîtra plus crédible. En plus, cela me permettra de me faire une solide réputation auprès de la gente féminine. Peut-être qu'enfin, Anastasia voudra bien sortir avec moi.  
Lily et moi pouffons de rire. Anastasia est la version féminine de Casanova. Elle drague tout homme dans un rayon de cent mètre.  
- Eh bien on te souhaite bien du courage répond Lily entre deux éclats de rire.  
Harry nous fait une révérence pour clore cette discussion.

Moi je ne souris pas. Harry a beau prendre un air amusé, je vois bien que la haine de Sirius lui fait mal. Sirius est tout de même son parain. Je lui précise d'ailleurs en aparté mon inquiétude.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Anna, me réponds serein Harry. Je me dis que ce Sirius est un adolescent, qu'il n'est pas vraiment mon parain. C'est un autre Sirius. Mon parrain est mort pour me sauver la vie, et Sirius « ado » vit, lui, pour me pourrir la vie.  
Il sourit tristement puis se reprend.  
- En fait je dois avouer que ce n'est pas facile, mais je tiens le coup. Je me dis que tout ce que j'endure, n'est rien si nous arrivons à changer le futur. Je suppose que c'est ton cas aussi ?  
Je repense un instant à Lielos, à Enul, et à mon sacrifice.  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point réponds-je maussade.  
- Tu vois me répond cette fois-ci Harry résigné. On est tous dans le même bateau. Mais on va y arriver, on va tuer Voldemort.  
Je souris à mon tour. L'optimisme de Harry est communicatif.

ooOOoo

Dans l'après-midi le souhait de Harry est exaucé : il est devenu populaire. Mais pas pour les raisons que nous avions abordé dans la matinée. En fait il semblerait qu'il ait reconnu le chef des aurors, M. Potter alors qu'il était sous polynectar. Enfin je laisse Lily me raconter tout cela en détail au repas du soir alors que Harry devient de plus en plus rouge.  
- Anna tu aurais du voir ça, c'était fantastique. On est rentré comme d'habitudes en cours, sauf que Sirius nous cherchait des poux. Heureusement James l'a calmé et nous nous sommes assis tout devant pour ne pas être près d'eux. Enfin bref, reprend Lily, on était étonné que notre prof ne soit pas là. En fait il était en retard. Enfin non c'était pas lui, mais ça il ne le savait pas et…  
Je la coupe devant son excitation:  
- Lily calme toi et sois plus claire.  
- Oui mais si tu avais vu la scène Harry a été extra.  
Je regarde discrètement Harry qui regarde ses chaussures.  
- Enfin, reprend Lily, le prof arrive et il pose son sac a coté du bureau. D'habitude il le met au dessus. Donc il était en retard, il change d'habitudes et il nous demande où nous en étions, alors que ce prof était toujours très carré. Enfin nous, on lui répond qu'on est en train de voir les sorts défensifs de niveau 7, et plus précisément le bouclier de protection, et tu sais quoi ?  
- Non essayé-je de placer dans le flot de paroles de Lily.  
- Eh bien au bout d'une heure, lorsque le prof s'est mis à sortir une petite fiole pour boire, Harry s'est levé a lancé un sort de désarmement au professeur, qui ne l'a pas vu venir. Puis il a couru vers le prof, a mis un pied sur le corps du professeur alors qu'il était étendu par terre, a pointé sa baguette sur le prof et a dit texto : « Ne bougez plus. Si vous faites un geste je vous tue. Dites moi qui vous êtes tout de suite ». Après Harry a demandé à Harold d'aller chercher Dumbledore, mais le vrai professeur est entrée dans la classe et l'a arrêté en demandant à Harry de se calmer. Il nous a expliqué que c'était un test pour savoir si nous avions retenu ce qu'il nous avait appris en début d'année. Regarder chaque détail au cas où quelqu'un serait un mangemort sous polynectar.  
- C'est dingue ! m'exclamé-je à mon tour pleine d'admiration pour Harry. Comment tu as fait ça ?  
- Je… et bien…  
- Il a su trouver les détails qui ne trompent pas, le coupe Lily avec un air d'expert. Le sac, le fait qu'il soit en retard et qu'il ne sache pas ou nous en sommes, et puis pleins d'autres détails…  
- Eh ben, me contenté-je de dire admirative.  
- Tu as pris de gros risque Harry reprend Lily, cette fois-ci inquiète. Imagine que tu te sois trompé ?  
- J'avais des soupçons commente Harry, et quand il a sorti le fiole, je n'en avais plus aucun. Il m'a dit, rajoute Harry, les yeux dans la vague, que peu de personnes auraient pu le démasquer. Il m'a félicité.  
Je sens que ces derniers mots ont de l'importance. Harry affiche alors un sourire timide avant de rectifier ses dires:  
- Enfin, tout le monde aurait pu le faire. S'il avait déjà vu comme moi, plusieurs fois des personnes sous polynectar.  
- Vraiment s'enthousiasme Lily ? Dans ton école d'avant on faisait aussi des tests de ce genre ?  
Le regard de Harry s'assombrit. Je décide d'intervenir :  
- Le passé de Harry ne change rien, je suis sure que même en ayant déjà vu des personnes sous polynectar, peu de personnes auraient pu le démasquer. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir qui était l'homme sous polynectar.  
- C'était M. Potter me fait Lily comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, le père de James.  
Est-ce que Harry pouvait tomber sur pire scénario? Mais je revois mon jugement à la fin du repas. En effet, M. Potter vient le féliciter en personne  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire, mais je suis admiratif devant votre sens de l'observation Harry. Vous savez que très peu d'aurors en sont capable. Si vous ne savez pas encore choisi d'orientation après Poudlard, je vous conseille la formation d'auror. Nous serions ravi de vous accueillir.  
Les yeux de Harry s'illuminent de fierté. Henry Potter ne le sait pas, mais il vient de rendre son petit-fils très heureux.

Le soir cependant, alors que nous jouons tranquillement au Mah-jong, Sirius se montre particulièrement jaloux.  
- Alors voici notre célébrité. Il découvre que notre professeur est un faux, et aussitôt il se croit invulnérable.  
Harry reste impassible et ignore royalement Sirius qui se trouve derrière lui. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais cela ne plaît pas du tout à Sirius. Il met alors sa main dans sa poche et en ressort de la poudre jaune. Je m'écris à toute vitesse :  
- Attention Harry !  
Aussitôt Harry se retourne tout en faisant un croche-pied à Sirius qui tombe à la renverse. Puis en quelques secondes, Harry bloque les mains de Sirius et pose son genoux sur le thorax de Sirius et l'immobilise sûrement de la même façon qu'avec M. Potter en DCFM.  
- Lâche moi ! s'écrit Sirius.  
Harry lui semble très en colère, mais se force à se calmer :  
- Sirius, tu es quelqu'un que je tiens en très haute estime, alors ne devient pas fourbe en essayant de me piéger de façon déloyale. C'est bassement Serpentard.  
Les yeux de Sirius se plissent sous l'insulte. Harry le relâche.  
- Bien ! Si c'est comme ça, je te propose un duel annonce Sirius avec défi.  
- Sirius, laisse-les tranquilles ordonne James avant que Harry ne réponde à l'affront.  
- C'est hors de question rétorque Sirius. Harry n'arrête pas de se pavaner depuis cet après midi! Cela m'insupporte.  
- Dis plutôt que tu ne supportes pas qu'Anna l'ait préféré à toi, murmure Remus assez fort pour être entendu.  
- Quoi ? s'écrit Sirius au comble de l'énervement.  
- Ca suffit ! hurle à son tour James. Je ne veux plus de disputes entre vous deux c'est clair ? J'en ai marre de cette ambiance pourrie.  
James sort de la salle commune, immédiatement après son éclat de colère, sous les regards ahuris de l'assistance. Il est vraiment très rare de voir les maraudeurs se disputer.  
- James ! murmure Sirius penaud avant de poursuivre son meilleur ami.  
Remus lui regarde ses pieds comme s'il regrettait ses propres propos avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Peter se retrouve tout seul et s'approche alors près de moi et me chuchote dans l'oreille:  
- Tu es vraiment une fouteuse de merde. Tu aurais du mourir avec ta famille de moldue.  
J'en reste estomaquée. Comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer comme cela ? Moi qui n'est rien vu venir. Est-ce que j'aurais perdu définitivement mon don ? Pourquoi tout est brouillé lorsque je touche quelqu'un ? Comment vais-je empêcher la mort des autres ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi la responsable de tout ce désastre ?  
- Anna m'interpelle Lily. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
Je me ressaisis. C'est vrai que Sirius ne serait pas aussi énervé si je n'étais pas sorti avec lui, mais quand même responsable de tout ? Non, je ne suis pas responsable de tout ça. Sirius et Remus auraient quand même été en froids. James aurait perdu ses parents. Non je ne suis pas ce qu'il dit.  
- Anne me demande Harry, encore énervé. Que t'a dit ce sal rat ?  
Je suis quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui est prête à se sacrifier pour que tous ces gens ingrats vivent heureux. Non je suis quelqu'un de bien, quoiqu'il puisse dire.  
- Anna insiste Harry ?  
Je lui souris ainsi qu'à Lily :  
- Pas de problèmes. Je vais très bien. Je trouve seulement la situation triste. C'est dommage que les choses tournent de cette manière.  
- Oui soupire Lily. J'aimerais bien que cela revienne comme avant. Enfin reprend-elle je veux dire quand nous étions tous amis.  
Harry lui pose une main sur son épaule et la réconforte :  
- T'inquiète Lily, je suis sûr que cela va s'arranger un jour.  
Je constate que cela doit être de plus en plus dur pour Lily et James de se voir en secret. Ils prennent de gros risques dans leurs amitiés respectives. Enfin de notre coté, ni Harry ni moi ne sommes contre. Je sursaute. Est-ce que Lily le sait au moins ?  
- Lily, fais je en m'assurant que plus personne ne nous écoute, tu sais qu'avec mon don, je sais certaine choses sur toi et James…  
Elle me regarde effarée comme suivant ma pensée.  
- Je ne fais rien, commence Lily…  
Je la coupe aussitôt pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit :  
- Moi je trouve ça très bien ce que tu fais avec James. Harry est de cet avis aussi.  
- Bien sûr, rajoute-t-il ne voyant pas où je veux en venir.  
Lily se mord la lèvre inférieure.  
- Comment…Vous… hésite-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas de problème avec ça ?  
- Bien sur que non, réitère Harry. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, moi aussi j'aimerais bien que tout redevienne comme avant.  
Lily semble d'un coup beaucoup plus soulagée et commence à nous relater avec empressements, ses projets d'avenir. Elle nous propose même courtoisement de venir participer, mais nous refusons poliment. Elle dissimule mal la joie de notre refus. Elle doit sûrement déjà être amoureuse de James. Je me félicite intérieurement de cette nouvelle. Harry nous offre alors un sourire rayonnant. Je crois qu'il est encore plus heureux que moi.

Fin du chapitre.  
Je remercie évidemment Alixe pour sa correction et sa collaboration continue depuis plus d'un an.

Voilà j'espère que vous allez bien et que les aléas des publications ne vous gènent pas trop. Voilà normalement je publierais dans trois semaines, cependant comme en ce moment Alixe et moi sommes toutes les deux très prises ce sera difficile. Enfin, nous faisons de notre mieux et j'espère que vous le comprendrez. Voilà. Sinon, c'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup travaillé et où j'ai pu retrouver quelques fantaisies décritures. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.  
Enfin j'espère que vous avez passé une joyeux Halloween…

Sinon Emrah saches que je n'ai pas ton mail donc je ne peux pas répondre en détail à ta review. Je te remercie cependant pour tes compliments.


	22. Chapter 22

Ce chapitre est réédité car j'ai posté la mauvaise version. Désolé.

Chapitre 18, Où la magie de Noël m'émerveille 

Nous sommes vendredi 22 décembre. Le château est presque vide. Les élèves sont rentrés chez eux il y a maintenant une heure. Aucun des maraudeurs n'est resté pour les fêtes. C'est aussi bien comme ça. Lily, Harry et moi pourront profiter des vacances. De toute façon depuis le dernier incident, il y a une semaine, c'est le calme plat. Sirius et Remus se sont réconciliés sans trop savoir comment. Lily nous a juste dit que James s'en ait mêlé. Je présume qu'elle en sait plus mais elle ne nous a rien dit. De toute façon cela ne nous concerne pas. Par contre pour ce qui est du duel lancé par Sirius à Harry, celui-ci n'en a jamais reparlé. Fait encore plus exceptionnel, il nous a ignoré et n'a durant cette semaine, jamais attaqué Harry ou une autre personne. Cela est sûrement du à l'influence de James.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore et Harry ont réussi a récupérer trois des cinq horcruxes : la bague des Graunt, le journal intime et la coupe d'Helga. Ils ont réussis avec une facilité déconcertante. Il faut dire que j'avais décrit en détail les emplacements et tous les pièges possibles. Enfin, événement non négligeable, nous sommes en vacances, loin de toutes les vicissitudes de la vie.

Etendus dans la neige, Lily, Harry et moi regardons les flocons tomber au gré du vent. Pour une fois, Lily nous a autorisé à utiliser des sorts de réchauffement et d'imperméabilisation.

- Anna, Harry, nous rappelle Lily, je crois qu'il est l'heure de votre rendez-vous amoureux.

Ni Harry, ni moi ne soulevons sa boutade. C'est notre nom de code pour les rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. C'est Albus qui nous a demandé expressément de laisser la rumeur se répandre. Ainsi nous pouvons aller tranquillement aux réunions sans éveiller les soupçons. Au début c'était bizarre, mais finalement, cela ne nous dérange plus.

Je me lève sachant que Lily a raison, il est l'heure d'aller voir Albus Dumbledore. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui est une réunion importante. Tout le monde est là : le ministre de la magie et son secrétaire, le grand-père de Harry, en tant que chef de cellule des Aurors, mais aussi le directeur désormais officiel de la brigade de police magique, le sis nommé Felix Pettigrow et enfin le directeur du département des mystères. Nous ne les avions pas vu depuis la dernière fois où Aston Scheppard avait été démasqué en tant que Mangemort. C'est donc la deuxième fois que nous les voyons, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être encore nerveuse.

Au début de la réunion, Albus retrace grâce à l'aide de Pettigrow, les avancées actuelles. Mes renseignements ont permis l'arrestation de près de soixante-dix mangemorts … et la mort d'une vingtaine d'autres. Je réalise que je suis en quelque sorte un ange de la mort. Je donne des noms, et ils finissent entre quatre murs ou pire, finissent par mourir. Mais si j'éprouve quelque compassion pour leurs enfants je n'en éprouve pas pour eux. Ils ont fait le choix d'être des assassins, ils en connaissaient le prix. Il en reste encore vingt-deux en liberté en plus de Voldemort. Rodolf Uras, l'assassin de mes parents en fait partie.

- Anna me demande M. Pettigrow, avez-vous d'autres renseignements à nous donner ? Car nous n'avançons plus, maintenant que les Mangemorts restants se méfient et n'utilisent plus les cachettes que vous nous avez indiquées.

- J'ai dit tout ce que je savais. Pour avoir plus d'information, il faudrait que je touche des personnes proches du mangemort. Mais je ne suis pas sure du résultat, et je serais mise à jour. Je crains alors pour ma vie.

Harry me lance un regard de déception. Suis-je vraiment lâche à ce point ?

- Notre priorité confirme le directeur des Mystères, est de sauvegarder notre meilleure source de renseignement.

- Non, réfute le ministre, notre priorité est de faire de cette nation, un lieu sûr, pour tous, quelque soient les sacrifices que cela nous impose.

Sous les regards acéré de Dumbledore et flamboyant de Harry, le ministre adoucit sa remarque :

- Il est hors de question de mettre Anna en danger plus que nécessaire. Mais nous devons envisager l'idée qu'elle prenne plus de risque, si le résultat le justifie.

- Maintenant que grâce à mon élève vous avez mis la main sur plus de la moitié des Mangemorts, connus, intervient le professeur Dumbledore, peut-être pourrions-nous nous pencher sur la façon d'arriver à notre but ultime, à savoir détruire Voldemort.

- Mes services ont trouvé où il demeure, fanfaronne alors Pettigrow, provoquant des « oh » admiratifs dans l'assemblée.

Moi je n'aime pas cela. J'ai volontairement passé sous silence cette information pour qu'ils ne se jettent pas à cet endroit.

- Nous pouvons les attaquer, s'exclame le ministre heureux de cette nouvelle. C'est la fin de ce criminel !

- Attendez, les apostrophe-je, cela ne marchera pas. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il fallait d'abord détruire les horcruxes.

- C'est vrai se renfrogne le ministre.

- Mais cela nous permettra peut-être d'arrêter quelques Mangemorts supplémentaires, tente de positiver Henry Potter.

Un silence méditatif s'installe. J'en profite pour étayer mes arguments :

- Notre objectif final est d'arrêter Voldemort. En attaquant son quartier général, vous arrêteriez peut-être quelques-uns de ses complices, mais vous condamneriez le seul endroit où nous savons qu'il se trouve régulièrement. Si vous attaquez et qu'il s'enfuit, je ne serais plus capable de vous dire avec certitude où il est. Or je me dis que le plus important aujourd'hui c'est de savoir ça.

- Si nous ne pouvons l'attaquer immédiatement, propose le ministre, peut-être pourrions-nous lancer des sorts d'écoute à cet endroit pour en apprendre davantage sur ses plans.

- Quelle bonne idée s'exclame le secrétaire du ministre.

- Impossible, rétorque Pettigrow. Nous ne trouverons personne capable de s'introduire sur place et contrer les sorts de défense qui ont sans doute été posés.

- Donc la seule solution c'est d'attendre qu'on ait détruit tous les horcruxes, soupire le ministre clôturant ainsi le débat.

- D'ailleurs Albus, enchaîne le directeur des Mystères, où en êtes-vous avec cette histoire ?

- Trois d'entre eux sont déjà détruit, répond ce dernier, et j'espère mettre prochainement la main sur un quatrième.

- Après ça, complète Harry, il ne restera que Nagini, le serpent qui se trouve auprès de Voldemort.

Je vois Pettigrow froncer les sourcils en direction de Harry :

- Pourquoi ce jeune homme participe à la réunion déjà ?

Je me glace d'effroi. Heureusement, mon aptitude au mensonge reprend vite le dessus.

- Il est là parce que je l'ai demandé. C'est mon petit copain et il m'aide à supporter mon don. Est-ce que c'est mal ?

Je sens Pettigrow un peu gêné et Albus sourit de ma répartie. Le ministre lève les yeux au ciel comme si ce n'était que des gamineries et son secrétaire semble prendre son parti. Le directeur des Mystères lui ne me lance qu'un regard furtif avant de se concentrer sur des choses bien plus importantes. Seul M. Potter m'inquiète. Il regarde Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

- Peut-être, Harry est-il une carte secrète de Albus Dumbledore, propose Potter sénior sur un ton mi-plaisant, mi-sérieux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce bon vieux Albus nous fait des cachotteries.

- Je ne pense pas utile de répondre à cette question, réplique Albus, en souriant pour atténuer la roideur de sa remarque.

- Oh allons, le modère le directeur des mystères. Ne voyez pas des complots partout !

- C'est vrai, concède Henry Potter. Je deviens trop vigilent, c'est le métier qui veut ça. Mais tout de même je persiste à dire que ce garçon n'est pas si anodin.

- Ce garçon ? demande quelque peu naïvement le secrétaire du ministre en dévisageant Harry avec perplexité.

- Je vous en ai parlé, lui rappelle Potter senior. C'est lui qui m'a démasqué et qui m'a mis hors de combat, il n'y a pas longtemps quand j'ai pris la place d'un de ses professeur en utilisant du Polynectar.

Je remarque que les regards sur Harry se font plus respectueux. Harry me sert alors tout contre lui.

- Je suis là pour ma chérie, lance Harry à la cantonnade, mais il est vrai que je me débrouille. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est ce qui plait à Anna : mon coté protecteur.

De surprise je manque de m'étouffer. Harry aussi sait très bien jouer la comédie. N'empêche que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il entre dans mon jeu. Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire « c'est ce qui plait à Anna : mon coté protecteur» ? Est-ce qu'il pense que je suis sortie avec Sirius juste pour ça ? Est-ce qu'il croit que je suis trop peureuse au point de me trouver un protecteur ? Me sentant vexée sans trop savoir pourquoi, je prends cependant sur moi. Je me force à sourire tout en rajoutant :

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui me plaît chez toi, mon Ryry d'amour.

Cette fois-ci je souris de toutes mes dents. Vengeance, vengeance quand tu nous tiens…

- Que c'est gentil ma louloute, termine Harry.

Cette fois-ci je ne réponds rien. Harry m'a complètement achevée dans l'humiliation la plus totale.

- Bon, ça suffit s'impatiente le ministre. Mon temps est trop précieux pour écouter deux écoliers amoureux se distribuer des sobriquets ridicules.

- Nous en étions aux horcruxes reprend le directeur des mystères comme si rien n'était venu perturber notre discussion.

- Ah oui, récapitule le secrétaire du ministre, il ne reste donc plus que deux.

J'interviens alors sur un élément qui me tracasse.

- A ce propos, j'ai un petit détail qui me chiffonne à propos du serpent Nagini. Je pense qu'il est lié au basilic de l'école.

- Pardon? s'étouffe à moitié le ministre ? Il y a un basilic ? Dans l'école ?

- C'est impossible ! réfutent en même temps le directeur des Mystères, Pettigrow et Potter senior.

- Calmez-vous, Messieurs, hausse le ton Albus ,et laissez Miss Millan nous expliquer. J'aimerais bien entendre ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

J'attends quelques secondes pour que tout le monde se taise et j'explique :

- Salazar a construit une chambre secrète dans l'école et il y a installé un basilic pour protéger ses affaires. Voldemort y a eu accès quand il était jeune, et il a pu prélever un peu de sang au basilic. Je pense qu'il a fait une sorte de mélange entre plusieurs espèces de serpents pour avoir Nagini auprès de lui. Du coup je pense qu'il faut à la fois détruire Nagini et le basilic pour détruire pour de bon le horcruxe correspondant.

Mon auditoire reste bien silencieux. Je regarde discrètement Harry avant de reprendre.

- Pour rentrer dans la cache de Salazar Serpentard, il n'y a pas trop de problème, mais pour tuer le basilic ça va être assez corsé.

- De toute façon, reprend Albus, qu'il y ait un lien ou non avec les horcruxes, nous ne pouvons laisser un basilic en liberté dans l'école.

Il me lance un regard de reproche. Il est vrai que ma révélation ne le met pas dans une situation confortable. On aurait beau jeu de le prétendre incompétent pour avoir ignoré une information aussi capitale concernant la sécurité des élèves qui sont sous sa garde. Sans comptr que nous avons deux parents d'élève dans le bureau.

- C'est quand même incroyable comme histoire se méfie le ministre. Vous êtes sure de ne pas fabuler me provoque-t-il.

- Non me contenté-je de répondre. D'ailleurs, il faudrait penser à disculper Hagrid pour la mort de Mimi geignarde. C'est Tom Jedusor qui l'a tué.

- Bon, tu me racontera toute l'histoire plus tard, me coupe Albus. A moins que cela ait un rapport direct avec notre réunion.

Oui, Albus est manifestement en colère contre moi. Comme l'histoire de Hagrid ne nous avance pas dans notre présente discussion, je me tais. Je pense que c'est la conduite la plus sage.

- Eh bien, si Melinda savait ça, s'exclame Henry Potter pour mettre foin au silence pesant. Elle ne laisserait jamais James retourner à Poudlard.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très sûr comme endroit, reprend Pettigrow toujours inquiet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, essayé-je de me rattraper, le basilic ne peut pas sortir de sa cachette sans qu'on le lui commande en fourchelangue. Et d'ailleurs, s'il devait être lâché à Poudlard, cela aurait des conséquences sur la vie de me camarades et je le saurais car malgré mes précautions, j'ai régulièrement des contacts directs avec eux. La sécurité de l'école n'est pas en cause, mais il faudra le tuer à un moment ou à un autre à cause du Horcruxe auquel il est indirectement lié.

- Le plus tôt il sera éliminé, le mieux ce sera, déclare Albus, sans doute pour sauver son poste de directeur. Après la réunion, tu m'expliqueras où il est Anna, et je m'en occuperai. Pour en revenir à l'objet de notre réunion, je pense que nous avons fait le tour conclut Albus. Je vous propose une prochaine rencontre à la mi-janvier. D'ici là nous aurons détruit le médaillon et le basilic. Il ne restera plus que le serpent Nagini. Nous pourrons alors élaborer un plan pour détruire définitivement Voldemort… sans impliquer Harry, rajoute-t-il amusé.

Tous se mettent à sourire à ces mots, sauf moi. Harry lui en profite pour me mettre à nouveau son bras autour de la taille. Je trouve qu'il se prend un peu trop au jeu. Je le fusille du regard, mais il lève un sourcil comme pour me provoquer. Je crois qu'il est très satisfait du surnom qu'il a inventé à mon intention et de l'avantage tactique qu'il y a gagné.

- Oui, c'est très bien ainsi rajoute M. Pettigrow. Parfait, ajoute-t-il en regardant sa montre j'ai même le temps de terminer d'acheter mes cadeaux de Noël. Si quelqu'un a une idée pour un adolescent de 17 ans ? Je suis preneur.

- J'ai acheté un balai à James, mais je ne pense pas que cela plaira autant à Peter.

- Non en effet se moque son père gentiment, Peter préfèrerait encore balayer le sol que d'y monter dessus.

- Pourquoi pas un animal de compagnie, propose Harry. Un hibou, c'est sympa. Cela permet d'envoyer du courrier et ça débarrasse la maison des rats.

Je donne un coup de coude à Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il va trop loin.

- Un hibou ? Pourquoi pas, approuve M. Pettigrow. Cela pourrait lui plaire. Merci mon garçon.

- Attendez nous arrête soudain le directeur des Mystère qui discutait vivement en apparté avec le ministre et son secrétaire. Il reste un élément que nous n'avons pas parlé. Cela fait déjà deux semaines que nous avons déclanché notre attaque massive contre les Mangemorts. D'ici mi-janvier, cela fera un mois. Voldemort aura peut-être recruté d'autres mangemorts.

- J'aimerai rediscuter du cas des élèves suceptibles de devenir Mangemorts, complète le ministre.

M. Pettigrow soupire sachant comprenant que son idée de course tombe à l'eau. Tout le monde se rassoit avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. J'avais bien remarqué pendant la réunion que personne n'avait fait appel à ce problème. Mais je n'allais pas moi-même le relever.

La discussion va bon train, mais je ne m'en mêle pas trop. Harry non plus. Nous savons pertinemment que nous ne sommes pas supposés intervenir dans ce genre de décisions. Albus et le directeur des Mystères pensent qu'il faut attendre un peu avant d'agir, Potter senior, Pettigrow, le ministre et son secrétaire proposent d'organiser des entretiens particuliers avec les élèves en cause. Je n'aime pas trop cette dernière solution car elle me met trop en avant. Comment savoir que des élèves vont devenir mangemort si ce n'est par une voyante ?

Cependant d'un autre coté, si cette démarche peut convaincre un d'entre eux, cela peut sauver des vies. Finalement, après d'âpres discussions, c'est la majorité qui gagne. Albus promet qu'au retour des vacances, il organisera des entretiens avec tous les élèves. A la majorité d'entre eux, il ne parlera que d'avenir professionnel. Pour les autres, il tentera de les faire changer d'avis et de les convaincre de se ranger de notre côté.

Silencieuse, je constate que Harry, lui, n'arrive pas à cacher son approbation pour la solution retenue. Je n'apprécie d'ailleurs pas sa prise de position. Je me demande même si Harry ne prend pas plaisir à voir M. Pettigrow voter pour cette solution. Enfin, je ne dois pas extrapoler, sinon je vais m'énerver. J'essaye de me calmer, ce qui n'est pas très difficile puisque les hauts dignitaires prennent rapidement congé de nous.

Aussitôt seuls, Albus nous félicite pour notre petite comédie. Je m'excuse auprès de Harry de l'avoir appelé Ryry d'amour mais celui-ci m'a déjà pardonné :

- Voir la tête que tu as fait quand je t'ai appelé « louloutte », m'a suffit, commente amusé Harry.

Je râle d'indignité. Lui aussi aurait pu s'excuser. Cependant je ne lui en tiens pas vraiment rigueur. Par la suite nous abordons le cas du Basilic et quelques formalités pour récupérer le médaillon. Après quelques hésitations, Albus décide s'en tenir à la date prévue pour récupérer le médaillon repoussant à début janvier l'intervention contre le basilic. Comme cela, avant de s'attaquer à la bête, Albus pourra mettre de côté de nombreux antidotes au cas où. Une précaution très louable à mon avis. Enfin j'énumère à Albus le nom des élèves qu'il lui faudra convaincre. Je vois que c'est une épreuve difficile pour lui de découvrir autant de futur mangemorts dans son établissement. Lorsque nous arrivons à Peter, Albus me dévisage inquiet.

- Le fils de M.Petigrow, tu es sure ?

- Oh oui répond Harry avant moi, et je peux vous certifier que j'attend avec impatience qu'il mette une jolie marque sur son bras, pour que je puisse enfin le tuer.

- Calme-toi, Harry, lui ordonné-je.

Il me fusille du regard mais ne dit rien de plus. A partir de ce moment, Albus ne commente plus aucun des noms qu'il écrit sous ma dictée. Sûrement est-il trop choqué. Lorsqu'il a fini il conclut tristement :

- Cela en fait beaucoup. Bien plus que je ne croyais. Je me suis complètement trompé sur certains. Par contre je constate que j'ai à tort soupçonné un innocent : Severus Rogue.

Je sens Harry sursauter à mes côtés. Il n'avait pas réalisé que le nom de son futur professeur de potion n'avait pas été donné.

- En fait, je voudrai que nous le voyions ensemble pendant les vacances.

- Pourquoi ? demande le directeur intrigué

- Severus est un cas très spécial. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, mais je sais que cela demande un doigté particulier. Et je veux être là. J'ai confiance en lui malgré ce que j'ai vu dans son avenir.

Après un instant d'hésitation Albus hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il rajoute plus pour lui-même :

- Severus est un garçon qui n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chances. Enfin, si on peut au moins lui éviter un destin tragique ce sera déjà ça. Il ne mérite pas de devenir mangemort.

Je le regarde étonné. Albus ne fait que très rarement des commentaires de la sorte. Mais il n'a pas tort. Severus n'a jamais eu de chance. Après avoir regardé dans son agenda, Albus me propose un rendez-vous avec Severus pour le vendredi qui vient. C'est un peu tard, mais je valide le rendez-vous. Comme cela Severus passera au moins des vacances tranquilles avant d'être torturé par ce que j'ai à lui dire.

ooOOoo

La veille de Noël, Harry, Lily et moi discutons d'un sujet épineux : quand faut-il se donner les cadeaux ? En effet, Lily, impatiente, voudrait les ouvrir ce soir. Mais moi je préfère respecter la tradition de Noël et les avoir demain matin. Harry ne s'est pas encore décidé à intervenir sûrement pour ne pas contredire cette tête de mule de Lily. Car c'est certain : j'ai raison ! Noël c'est le matin du 25 décembre et non le 24 au soir. Lorsque je quémande l'appui de Harry celui-ci a du mal à cacher un sourire. Devant mon regard noir Harry se reprend :

- Normalement je préfère le 25 au matin, mais je dois avouer que mon cadeau ne peut se donner que ce soir, alors… s'arrête-t-il en me faisant un regard d'excuse.

Je fulmine. _Noël un 24 décembre. C'est nul !_ Je suis déçue.

- Super s'empresse Lily de commenter sans aucun tact. Anna j'ai hâte de te donner ton cadeau. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer !

- Bon d'accord, accepté-je bon gré mal gré, sentant la curiosité et l'impatience gagner sur les traditions. Va pour ce soir.

Lily saute sur place et sourit de toutes ses dents. Son sourire est communicatif. Sachant cela Harry nous annonce qu'il doit encore s'absenter une petite heure pour peaufiner son cadeau et qu'il nous retrouvera au dîner. Lily et moi passons le temps qu'il nous reste à nous raconter nos souvenirs de Noël sur fond de musiques traditionnelles.

Au repas, exceptionnellement nous sommes tous rassemblés en une même tablée. Nous sommes dix-sept en tout sans compter le directeur et deux autres professeurs. Nous sommes six Gryffondors, cinq Poufsouffles, cinq Serdaigles et un seul Serpentard nommé Severus. Les élèves ne semblent pas très heureux. Pourtant demain c'est Noël. Mais il est vrai que la majorité d'entre nous a perdu sa famille, et les fêtes nous le rappellent atrocement. Je suppose d'ailleurs que beaucoup ne recevront aucun cadeau pour Noël. J'évacue toute ombre de pessimisme pour me concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux. Noël est le jour où nous devrions tous sourire et être heureux. Je suis sure que mes parents voudraient que je fête ce jour avec mes amis, plutôt que de faire une dépression. Même si c'est dur sans eux, je ne veux pas retomber dans ma période de deuil. C'était trop douloureux. Et le mieux pour ne pas retomber dans cet état est de rester avec les personnes qui me restent et qui m'aiment : Lily et Harry. Je regarde mon voisin de droite qui n'est autre que Severus Rogue. On dirait qu'il assiste à une veillée funéraire. Voyant mon attention portée sur lui, il me défie du regard. Je m'empresse de détourner la tête.

- Tout le monde est triste fais-je déçue.

- En effet se contente de répondre Harry. Albus essaye bien de rendre le repas plus sympathique, mais je crois qu'il va bientôt abandonner.

Je remarque alors qu'Albus est en train de faire danser des bonhommes de mie de pain. Personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué si ce n'est les deux autres professeurs qui ne semblent pas ravi de ce manège. Harry semble hésiter avant de nous proposer quelque chose :

- En fait j'ai peut-être une idée. Seulement il faudrait que vous acceptiez de partager votre cadeau avec tout le monde.

- Bien sûr répond immédiatement Lily.

Moi j'hésite quelque secondes. J'aime bien les cadeaux juste pour moi. Cependant sentant qu'il serait égoïste de ma part de répondre non, je réponds par l'affirmative.

- Dans ce cas, annonce Harry avec un petit sourire.

Il se lève aussitôt et va auprès du directeur où il lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille. Tout le monde les regarde. Albus frappe dans ses mains à l'heureuse nouvelle que Harry lui a apportée puis se lève et nous annonce :

- Hum, s'il vous plaît mes chers élèves. Nous avons une surprise pour vous ce soir. Dès que tout le monde aura finit de manger, bien sûr.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination, mais les élèves mangent plus vite. Enfin sauf Severus que nous attendons tous avec impatience. Le repas terminé, nous nous levons de table et Harry est harcelé par les plus petits, mais il ne révèle rien. A la place, il nous emmène à travers les couloirs du château. Au fil du temps, certains montrent de l'enthousiasme et d'autres commencent à se lasser. Lorsque nous arrivons à destination, nous nous trouvons devant une magnifique porte en bois.

- Anna et Lily nous propose Harry par une geste. A vous l'honneur. Et Joyeux Noël !

Nous ne nous faisons pas prier. Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'exprimer des « oh » émerveillés devant le spectacle qui s'offre à nous. A ma droite se trouvent une cheminée avec des chaussons rouges de Noël, et aussi un magnifique sapin recouvert de guirlandes rouges et jaunes. Des divans mœlleux semblent nous inviter à nous prélasser devant la cheminée. De partout sont disposées des décorations, et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage est magique. Mais le plus époustouflant se trouve à ma gauche. Un bonhomme de neige patine en cercle sur une petite étendue d'eau gelée, et chante sous la neige des comptines de Noël. On se croirait dans une boite à musique géante !

Certains jeunes élèves se mettent à courir en direction de la neige tandis que d'autres préfèrent se réchauffer devant la cheminée. Je me retourne précipitamment vers Harry et l'étreint:

- C'est merveilleux Harry. Merci.

Il me donne un petit sourire satisfait avant de se faire happer par Lily folle de joie.

- Merci Harry, merci Harry, merci…

- C'est une mise en scène magnifique Harry, nous commente admiratif Albus. Est-ce que je peux vous demander comment vous faites tomber la neige ?

- Normalement cela ne se dit pas, se fait prier Harry. Mais bon, vu que c'est Noël… En fait se reprend Harry, se sachant écouté par de nombreuses personnes, j'ai trouvé ce charme dans un livre qui traînait dans une salle abandonnée. Il s'appelait : « charme et sortilège des Dieux ». C'est un livre qui indique tous les sorts possibles pour faire croire aux moldus qu'on est des Dieux. On peut y apprendre à marcher sur l'eau, à brûler sur un bûcher sans une égratignure, lancer des éclairs, guérir des personnes avec ses mains ... Mais je ne suis pas certains de leur efficacité car je n'ai réussi à réaliser qu'un seul d'entre eux : faire pleuvoir. Ensuite eh bien j'ai rajouté un sort de gel pour transformer la pluie en neige.

- Ingénieux le félicite Albus Dumbledore.

Les petits finissent par s'enhardir et bientôt tout le monde profite des petis gateaux ou se trouve enrôlé, de façon plus ou moins volontaire, dans une bataille de boules de neige.

Je m'apprête à m'amuser comme les autres, mais Harry me retient auprès de lui et d'Albus qui regarde les autres s'amuser avec un plaisir évident.

- Monsieur, dit Harry avec une voix sérieuse, j'ai trouvé d'autres sortilèges beaucoup moins anodins dans ce livre. Il était question de cacher une partie de son âme dans un objet.

- Quoi, je m'écris. Tu as trouvé un livre traitant des Horcruxes ?

Je regarde Albus ébahie car même lui n'a jamais trouvé d'ouvrage traitant de ce sujet. Les seules informations qu'il avait récoltées étaient strictement par évocation dans la bouche d'un autre sorcier et des déductions personnelles.

- Oui me fait mon faux petit ami. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de plus que ce que nous savions déjà : il faut le détruire avant d'attaquer la personne pour que son âme n'ait plus d'attache terrestre. J'ai été un peu déçu. Heureusement j'ai trouvé ce sort de pluie. C'est sympa non ?

- Formidable fais-je en admirant le paysage.

- Vous pourriez me montrer le livre pour que je puisse l'étudier ? intervient Albus.

- Eh bien je l'ai donné à Kurky pour qu'il vous le mette dans un papier cadeau sous le sapin de Noël de votre bureau.

- Oh s'exclame joyeux Albus, quelle délicate attention. C'est formidable ! Ne parlons plus de ça alors, et allons nous amuser.

Sur cette note joyeuse. Albus s'avance de quelques pas, prend de la neige dans ses mains, nous fait un clin d'œil, puis lance sa boule en direction d'un professeur. Celui-ci se la prend en pleine figure et crie au scandale. Sa réaction entraîne alors sur sa personne un déluge de boules de neiges. Lily non loin du professeur, s'enfuie aussitôt du champ de bataille, et vient nous rejoindre :

- On va se réchauffer près de la cheminée, propose-t-elle frigorifiée.

J'approuve avec force peu désireuse de me prendre une boule de neige égarée.

Nous allons nous asseoir près des fauteuils où un seul élève est resté : Severus. Tous les autres élèves jouent dans la neige. J'allai proposer à Lily et Harry de nous asseoir un peu plus loin pour laisser Severus tranquille mais Lily en décide autrement. Têtue, elle s'installe juste à coté de Severus. Il ne bronche pas et fait comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Bonjour Severus, commence à brûle pourpoint Lily, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 24 décembre. Alors je me suis dit que exceptionnellement, on pourrait peut-être faire une trêve Serpentard/Gryffondor.

Pas de réponse.

- Bon je prends ça pour un oui, décide Lily déterminée.

Face à cette décision, Harry s'assoit en face de Lily et je m'assois par conséquent sur la dernière place libre juste à coté de Harry et en face à notre camarade Serpentard. La disposition des deux fauteuils rend la scène intimiste et chaleureuse. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était au départ prévu que pour trois personnes. Nous essayons pendant plusieurs minutes de faire participer Severus à notre discussion mais rien n'y fait. Au bout d'un moment j'en viens presque à oublier sa présence. Mais ma meilleure amie veille au grain.

- Alors reprend Lily, tu avances dans tes recherches de potions, Severus ?

Pas de réponse. Mais il nous regarde. Je trouve personnellement qu'il y a du mieux. Je décide finalement d'aider Lily après qu'elle m'est destiné un regard implorant.

- J'ai appris qu'ils avaient trouvé une autre potion pour faire repousser les os. Il paraîtrait qu'elle mettrait deux fois moins de temps.

- Oui, rajoute Lily, mais elle est aussi douloureuse que la potion précédente.

- Presque, nous corrige Severus machinalement.

Le Serpentard, tout en disant ses mots, écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il se lève soudain et nous dévisage.

- Reste un peu avec nous, l'implore Lily amicalement.

- Non se contente-t-il avec rudesse.

Lily semble très déçue. Severus aurait quand même pu faire un petit effort ! Je suis moi aussi chagrinée. Mais à mon heureuse surprise, Severus se retourne au dernier moment et nous informe :

- La nouvelle potion nommée « dosextradur » est moins douloureuse que la potion « dosdur », d'environ deux points sur l'échelle de Ronan Francisco, mais le problème majeure est qu'elle intègre des foetus de Dragon, ce qui accroît son coût de fabrication et rend impossible sa production intensive.

Sur cette explication digne d'un expert Severus nous salut de la tête, enfin salut Lily, puis sort par une porte en bois donnant sur un couloir. La vue des murs me rappelle soudain que nous ne sommes pas au pôle Nord mais bien dans une salle de cours à Poudlard. J'en étais presque arrivée à l'oublier.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus commente Harry. Severus ayant discuté avec nous, ou le fait qu'il nous ait salué.

- Oh Harry voyons, le rabroue gentiment Lily, toute heureuse de la situation. Severus est très timide, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il nous déteste.

Je trouve le commentaire de Lily un peu ingénu. Je souris. Lily et ses contes de fées. Enfin je ne devrais pas m'en moquer car pour Severus, je suis moi aussi persuadé qu'il ne nous déteste pas. Nous sommes en froids avec Sirius et officiellement avec les autres maraudeurs. Severus ne peut donc que nous aimer !

Après son départ, nous continuons joyeusement à discuter jusqu'au moment où les élèves trop nombreux devant la cheminée, nous empêche de savourer la chaleur des flammes.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher nos cadeaux propose Lily. Nous pourrions nous les offrir devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Nous y serions plus tranquilles.

Nous appuyons se requête avec un certain empressement. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'elle m'a acheté.

Arrivés dans la salle, je déballe d'ailleurs en premier son cadeau. Je vois bien qu'elle appréhende ma réaction qui ne se fait d'ailleurs pas attendre :

- Oh non !

- Il ne te plaît pas s'alarme Lily.

Réalisant que je donne une fausse impression à mes deux amis, je fouille dans mes affaires et en ressort un cadeau que je tends à Harry. Surpris, il ouvre à son tour le cadeau et Lily éclate de rire.

- Vous avez tous les deux le même pendentif !

Je m'empresse de demander à Lily:

- Tu la acheté à Argentok ?

- Oui me confirme Lily. Je t'ai vu le regarder avec insistance et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais en fait c'était pour Harry que tu t'y intéressais réalise Lily. Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau finit-elle tristement.

- Non la corrige-je tout de suite. Au début il m'a attiré car je le trouvais beau. Et après quand j'ai lu qu'il protégeait celui qui le porte, je me suis dit que c'était le cadeau parfait pour Harry.

- J'ai eu la même idée pour toi, s'excite Lily. Je me suis dit qu'avec ton don… Enfin tu vois. Mais pourquoi Harry aurait besoin de protection s'inquiète soudain Lily ?

Ne me voyant pas lui expliquer que Harry risquerait peut-être un jour de rencontrer Voldemort, je réponds :

- Eh bien avec Sirius à sa poursuite…

- Oh je vois réponds Lily.

- En tout cas, intervient Harry pour la première fois, j'aime beaucoup le pendentif. Mais c'est dommage que ce ne soit pas un cœur, cela aurait alimenté davantage la rumeur de notre couple.

Je souris à cette idée. C'est vrai que Harry et moi ayant le même pendentif, il est certain que cela va faire jaser.

- Il te plait redemande Lily, encore confuse.

- Oui, oui la rassuré-je. Toi aussi Harry ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

Nous nous sourions mutuellement. J'en profite pour donner mon dernier cadeau.

- Bon c'est à ton tour Lily. Tiens.

Lily s'empresse de le déchirer et s'exclame toute heureuse :

- Super. Je ne le connais même pas celui-là.

Harry hausse un sourcil. Je suppose qu'il ne voit pas l'attrait d'un livre nommé : « Comment tenir une maison de sorcier ». Soucieuse que mon cadeau ne lui plaise pas autant qu'elle le prétend, je me sens dans l'obligation de rajouter :

- Je t'ai choisi un livre qui vient de sortir, car sinon, je n'étais pas sure que tu ne l'ais pas déjà lu. J'espère que cela te plaît ?

- Oui, cela va vraiment m'aider pour mon cours. Je suis ravie.

Tout en disant ces derniers mots Lily sort de son sac un paquet et le tend à Harry.

Il s'agit d'un livre de DCFM : « Comment combattre la magie noire ».

- Oh s'exclame ravi Harry, c'est le livre certifié pour la préparation à l'examen final d'auror. Comment tu as fait pour l'avoir ? Seuls ceux en apprentissage chez les aurors peuvent se le procurer normalement !

On dirait un gamin devant un pot rempli de chocolat. Comme quoi tous les goûts sont dans la nature. Lily c'est « comment tenir une maison de sorcier » et Harry c'est « Comment combattre la magie noire ». Moi ce serait « comment apprendre à gérer un don de voyance qui ne vous permet pas de sauver votre famille, ni votre propre vie ». Je me prends comme un électrochoc. Je m'étais dit qu'aucunes pensées négatives ne viendraient gâcher ma soirée. Mais celle-ci m'a échappée. Aussitôt je me sens plus maussade. Heureusement, la joie affichée de Lily et Harry en train de feuilleter leurs livres respectifs me remonte aussitôt le moral. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de les avoir. Un instant je pense à Sirius, mais je refoule vite son image. Il ne mérite pas que je pense à lui. J'ai bien fait de garder le carnet d'adresse. Une autre image plus surprenante vient à moi : Severus. Et soudain je me dis qu'il doit être bien malheureux, seul dans son dortoir.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, Lily reçoit un autre cadeau inattendu. Un cadeau de James. C'est un livre sur les contes et légendes les plus connues racontées aux petits sorciers. Discrètement et sans aucun remord je lis la carte qui accompagne le cadeau : « Ceci était mon livre préféré lorsque j'étais petit, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin. J'espère que cela te plaira. J'ai aussi prévu de te montrer quelques livres que ma famille possède. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir chez moi les voir par toi même. Mais nous nous reverrons très bientôt à la rentrée. J'ai hâte de te les montrer. Avec toute mon amitié James. PS : j'avais oublié le plus important : Joyeux Noël. »

Comme c'est mimi

- Anna, tu n'as pas honte s'offusque Lily découvrant mon voyeurisme.

Je souris, constatant que Harry en profite à son tour pour lire la carte.

- Harry ! gronde Lily outrée. C'est personnel. Vous n'avez pas à lire ça.

- Trop tard fais-je tout sourire.

- Mais, grimace Harry comme s'il venait de soulever un problème épineux, c'est toujours un peu gênant de recevoir un cadeau alors qu'on n'en a pas donné en retour.

A ce moment Lily pique un fard et je félicite intérieurement Harry pour avoir rendu Lily encore plus gênée qu'auparavant. Vu le sourire de Harry je comprends qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Un furieuse envie de le féliciter me prend, mais j'essaye de me reprendre ne serait-ce que par solidarité féminine.

- En fait, corrige Lily d'une voix à peine audible, je lui ai aussi offert quelque chose.

- Voyez-vous ça, essayé-je de m'étonner tout en me mordant les joues pour ne pas sourire alors que Harry a déjà craqué.

- Oui, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Une petite boite en bois avec un cerf gravé pour qu'il range ses lunettes. Il dit qu'il ne les retrouve jamais le matin.

S'en est trop pour moi, je me retourne pour que Lily ne me voit pas et j'éclate de rire. En fait, ce n'est pas très discret.

- Vous n'êtes pas marrant, se vexe facilement Lily.

Entre deux éclats de rire, je réussi à lui dire un « désolé ». Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Lily est tellement timide dès qu'il s'agit de James que s'en est drôle. Finalement Harry et moi nous nous calmons, mais pas avant quelques bonnes minutes. Lily ne nous en tient pas vraiment rigueur et nous propose à la place d'aller faire un tour dehors. Ce que nous acceptons de bon cœur.

Nous passons ainsi toute la journée dehors. C'est un plaisir qu'aucun moldu ne doit connaître en ce moment, vu le froid glacial au dehors. J'en suis d'autant plus reconnaissante à l'illustre inconnu qui a inventé le sort de réchauffement. Enfin, pour résumer, cette journée se passe à merveille. Tous comme les jours qui suivent… Et finalement, c'est presque en un éclair que je me retrouve ce vendredi à la tant attendue entrevue avec Severus.

Pour faciliter les choses avec Severus, je propose d'y aller seule. Harry accepte de bonne guerre sentant qu'il ne pourrait que faire empirer les choses. Comme quoi la rancune est parfois tenace. Je prends note intérieurement de rappeler plus tard à Harry tout ce que Severus fera pour notre cause.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le bureau du directeur, Severus est déjà là. Je m'excuse de mon retard et m'assois, à coté de lui.

- Bien annonce Albus, Severus nous avons de nombreuses choses à t'entretenir.

Severus me regarde un instant interloqué comprenant que le « nous » signifie : « Albus + Anna ».

- Pour commencer, avise le directeur, je dois te signaler que tout ce qui va être dit dans cette pièce est de la plus haute importance et que tu devras garder tout cela pour toi. Personne, et je dis bien personne ne devra même savoir que tu es venu dans ce bureau aujourd'hui.

Severus hoche gravement de la tête pour montrer qu'il a compris.

- Bien, proclame satisfait Albus. D'ici quelques jours lorsque tous les élèves seront rentrés, j'annoncerais une mesure draconienne. Tous les élèves devront passer une entrevue de cinq minutes avec moi. Durant cet entretien deux possibilités : soit je ne parlerais que d'options à choisir pour une future carrière, soit je lui apprendrais que nous savons qu'il compte devenir mangemort.

Severus échoue lamentablement dans sa tentative de rester impassible :

- Mais c'est impossible s'entend-t-il dire. Comment pourriez vous savoir ça ?

- Ceci, avertit Albus, restera un secret pour tous les élèves… sauf pour vous.

Attendant une réaction qui ne se fait pas attendre (Severus a des yeux gros comme des soucoupes), Dumbledore s'explique :

- Anna ici présente (je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un petit coucou gêné) peu voir l'avenir avec une clarté encore sans pareille. Elle a permis d'attraper de nombreux mangemorts et sait parfaitement qui deviendra ou non mangemort.

Severus ne bronche pas. Il semble ne mettre aucunement en doute cette affirmation. Cela m'étonne sans vraiment m'étonner : Severus a toujours eu une fois inébranlable dans la parole de Albus Dumbledore. De surcroît Severus assimile à une vitesse incroyable les faits énoncés.

- Et je suppose, interprète-t-il légèrement ironique que, si je suis ici, c'est que je vais devenir un méchant mangemort.

- Pas tout a fait le corrige Albus, et c'est bien votre particularité. Vous allez être le seul espion que nous allons avoir au sein des mangemorts.

Severus semble tout retourné par la nouvelle. Je suppose que dans l'état normal des choses il avait prévu d'être un mangemort, comme Lucius lui avait proposé. Quoique maintenant qu'il est mort, il avait du réviser ses plans de carrière.

- Anna, me propose Albus, peut-être pourrais-tu prendre la suite.

- Oui, fais-je avec une certaine timidité et devant le regard insistant de Severus. Hum… Severus le problème est que nous avons changé beaucoup de choses. Le directeur ne l'a pas dit tout à l'heure, mais prévenir les élèves devrait leur permettre de réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes. Pour l'instant il n'ont rien fait et peuvent donc vivre heureux, mais s'ils choisissent d'être des mangemorts, alors la prison ou la mort les attendra.

- Choissez mon camp ou vous mourrez, commente amère Severus.

- Non m'exclamé-je plus fort que prévu. Non, reprend-je plus calme, car être mangemort signifie tuer des moldus et donc être un meurtrier. Nous leur proposons de prendre en compte tous ces éléments : en étant mangemort ils n'auront ni le pouvoir, ni la gloire, ni le respect. Ils ne trouveront que la servitude, le malheur et la solitude.

Les mots que j'emploie sont minutieusement choisis pour atteindre directement Severus. Il a toujours été très sensible aux mots « gloire et respect ». Mais pour l'instant je sais aussi que le Severus qui est devant moi n'est pas l'espion qui nous aura tant aidé, mais le mangemort qui donnera Lily à Voldemort.

- Qu'attendez vous de moi, lance froidement Severus ?

- Anna, explique Albus, a changé le cours des événements pour empêcher Voldemort de tuer des milliers de personnes, seulement, en faisant cela elle a aussi supprimé les événements qui vont te faire prendre conscience qu'être mangemort est une mauvaise chose.

- Vous voulez dire, le reprend le Serpentard, que maintenant je suis destiné à être un mangemort ?

- C'est un peu de ça.

- Et, commente lucide Severus, maintenant vous culpabilisez. Vous ne devriez pas. Vous n'aurez qu'à me tuer le moment venu, nous provoque-t-il.

Albus est sur le point de répondre, mais je m'interpose :

- Severus, ce n'est pas qu'une question de culpabilité. Tu es à mes yeux quelqu'un de précieux. Je veux dire en tant que personne. Je te connais mieux que quiconque, même si tu ne le sais pas, et tu es pour moi, l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse.

Il éclate d'un rire moqueur, et cela me vexe. J'essaye de continuer, tout en ne l'épargnant plus :

- Tu es un sang mêlé et tu te crois unique. Seulement les maraudeurs te rabroue tout le temps et t'humilient. Du coup tu t'es dit que tu allais te venger et quoi de plus naturel que d'accepter l'offre d'être mangemort, surtout quand celle-ci vient de Lucius ? Seulement vois-tu tu as oublié un détail : tes amis. Car tu en as : tu as Narcissa, tu as Lily,…

Severus fait mine que cela est faux. J'insiste :

- Si, si Lily. Même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer ouvertement, tu l'aimes bien.

Je m'arrête un instant hésitant sur la dernière personne :

- Et puis il y a Mathilde Longdubat.

Severus qui regardait ailleurs, se retourne vers moi dans un mouvement brusque.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ça !

- Severus comme je le disais précédemment, je te connais mieux que personne, et je t'admire beaucoup même si cela te fait rire. Et je sais pour Mathilde.

Cette fois-ci il ne rit plus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il va lui arriver fait-il avec émotion.

- Tu vas la tuer.

Il se lève fou de rage :

- IMPOSSIBLE !

Albus le calme rapidement et me reproche du regard d'être aussi abrupte.

- Tu ne le feras pas exprès, reprends-je. Dans un premier temps tu vas sans le savoir donner des informations qui vont indirectement coûter la vie à Lily. Tu vas gagner en grade et tu vas vouloir démontrer à Lucius que tu es capable de faire des opérations dites « de terrain ». Seulement ce que Lucius ne te dit pas ce jour là, c'est que la cible est la famille Longdubat.

- Non, nie en bloque Severus.

Je parle plus fort pour qu'il m'entende :

- Tu ne savais pas que c'était sa demeure. Quand tu es entré tu n'as trouvé personne. En fait M. et Mme Longdubat était aller se promener avec leur fils Franck. Alors quand tu es entré dans une chambre et que tu as vu quelqu'un tu t'es précipité et tu as lancé le sort immédiatement sans vérifier l'identité de la victime. Et c'était elle.

- Non gémit cette fois-ci Severus presque recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je n'ai pas pu faire ça à Mathilde.

- Si, fais-je avec assurance. Et c'est ce choc qui a fait que tu t'es retourné contre Voldemort et que tu es devenu un espion.

Après un silence je me sens obligé de rajouter :

- Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai Severus et si je te dis ça, c'est pour que tu ne fasses pas l'erreur que j'ai vu dans ton avenir. Je sais que tu ne crois pas en la pureté de la race. Tu veux être mangemort pour être reconnu et respecté. Mais tu es déjà quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour Mathilde. N'est ce pas ça le plus important ? Ne gâche pas ta vie Severus. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Essoufflé par mon oraison je croise le regarde d'Albus qui semble très ému. Je ne le pensais pas si émotif. Sentant mon étonnement Albus se reprend :

- Severus, nous ne voulons pas te forcer la main. Nous voulons juste que tu saches que tu as le choix, mais que c'est maintenant qu'il te faut choisir.

- Et vous voulez que je sois un espion, complète Severus.

- Non, ce ne sera heureusement pas nécessaire. Anna est là pour ça. En fait, nous voulions simplement t'avertir que la carrière de mangemort n'était pas une obligation et que tu pouvais encore choisir un autre chemin.

Je rajoute pour donner plus de poids aux paroles du directeur :

- On voulait aussi que tu saches que des gens t'aiment tel que tu es, et te respectent. D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas dû me faire discrète jusqu'à maintenant, j'aurais déjà essayé d'être ton amie.

Il lève un sourcil devant ce fait. Je suis sur le point de réaffirmer ce que je viens de dire mais je me rétracte. Ce n'est pas la peine de me répéter.

- Si je deviens mangemort, récapitule le Serpentard, je vais mourir ou bien passer ma vie en prison, et si je vais du coté des « gentils », je vais vivre heureux, avec beaucoup d'enfants.

- C'est à peu près cela, confirme Albus faisant fi de l'ironie. Enfin, se corrige-t-il, tout du moins, tu seras plus heureux que maintenant.

- Vous savez que je pourrais répéter tout cela au Lord Noir pour gagner sa confiance.

- Nous savons que tu feras le bon choix, répond Albus d'un ton assuré.

- C'est la voyante qui l'a vu, fait-il avec ironie.

- Non infirmé-je. La conversation que nous venons d'avoir a brouillé tout ce que j'ai pu voir sur toi. Je n'ai aucune vision de ce qui va se passer maintenant. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Comme l'a dit Albus Dumbledore, nous avons confiance.

Après un temps de réflexion, Severus nous répond par un sourire timide. C'est la première fois que je le vois réellement sourire et laisser tomber son masque impénétrable. Cela lui va vraiment bien. Ce garçon est fait pour être heureux et non un souffre douleur. Comme quoi, tout ce qu'il attendait était seulement qu'on lui tente la main. Je souris moi aussi. Ce sourire est quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais.

_ooOOoo_

_Voili, voilou.  
Je remercie énormément Alixe qui a su prendre du temps pour corriger cette fic alors qu'elle est en pleine création de site Internet (www.worldestmonami.fr). Elle a pu écourter les moments ennuyeux et rendre ainsi ce chapitre plus passionnant._

_D'ailleurs personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre._

_Sinon, ça fait un bail, que je n'avais pas posté, mais je croyais prendre plus de temps alors c'est pas si mal finalement. En plus avec le retard de publication j'arrive à placer un chapitre sur Noël au moment de Noël. C'est cool je trouve. Sinon pour le prochain chapitre, je ne donne plus de date car à chaque fois je suis en retard (pourtant j'ai toujours l'objectif de trois semaines entre les chapitres)._

_Voilà donc si je calcule bien, trois semaines ça nous donne Noël donc je vous dis un peu en avance : JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 19, Où être mangemort n'est plus un métier d'avenir 

Le dimanche de la rentrée, Minerva MacGonagall explique aux élèves qu'un entretien particulier sur leur avenir professionnel est prévu pour chacun d'eux avec le directeur. Pour moi cette annonce est du réchauffé. Cela fait la troisième fois que j'entends l'explication de ces entretiens bidons.

Curieuse, je regarde avec attention les réactions des élèves. Déçue je constate qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de réaction. C'est vrai que pour les élèves un entretien sur leur avenir professionnel est parfaitement normal. Certains semblent ravis et presque impatients, mais la plupart ne font que continuer leurs joyeuses discussions. Vraiment, ils sont loin d'imaginer ce que cet entretien a d'important.

Après un dîner copieux, Lily, Harry et moi, rentrons dans notre dortoir. Quelques élèves parlent du discours de Minerva, mais ils ne sont pas nombreux. Pour attirer notre attention, Harry nous fait part d'une découverte récente : il aurait vu des licornes dans la forêt interdite. Ni une, ni deux, Lily nous entraîne à leur recherche malgré le couvre feu. En temps normal Lily n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'est d'ailleurs très surprenant, cependant, je la soupçonne de subir l'influence d'un certain maraudeur.

Seulement voilà, les licornes sont des êtres vivants et ne restent pas forcément immobiles. Du coup nous passons un nombre d'heures incalculable à les chercher sans les trouver. Ce n'est que lorsque nous renonçons que nous tombons dessus. Lily semble aux anges. Je dois dire que je suis moi aussi très impressionnée. C'est la première fois que j'en vois. Finalement nous rentrons calmes et sereins nous coucher, en évitant grâce à la précieuse carte de Harry de rencontrer M. Rusard.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain matin…

- Anna, Lily, nous interpelle Mary, on a cours dans quarante minutes. Vous devriez vous lever.

Je réfléchis un instant à la possibilité de me lever. Techniquement impossible, je suis bien trop crevée. Je vois une boule de poil galoper vers moi avec la ferme intention de me réveiller. Je baragouine un ordre sans conviction pour l'en empêcher.

- Sapristi laisse moi tranquille.

A l'énoncé de son nom, le chat semble croire que je désire plus de caresse car il s'approche joyeusement de ma tête et se met à me lécher la joue.

- Beurk !

Mary éclat de rire.

- Ton chat est trop mimi.

- Je te le donne, fais-je légèrement mécontente, d'être réveillée ainsi.

Mary me fait un sourire indulgent et m'enlève Sapristi pour me laisser quelques secondes de répits. Seulement, le chat ne se laisse pas faire et s'agrippe à moi au point de me griffer.

- Aie.

- Montre ça, fait inquiète Mary en me prenant la main, et ceci avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

ooOOoo

_Un homme en complet noir tient dans sa main un rouleau de papier et le tant à Mary plus âgée qu'aujourd'hui :_

_- Félicitation mademoiselle Tempis, vous voilà diplômée en psychologie. J'espère que vous en ferez bon usage._

ooOOoo

Je retire ma main rapidement et énonce avec un ton plus dur que je ne le pensais:

- Ce n'est rien, Mary. Juste une égratignure.

Elle me regarde un instant étonnée par ma répulsion et mon changement d'humeur. Très vite son visage trahit sa déception. Elle m'informe vexée :

- Bien dans ce cas je vais aller manger.

Lorsqu'elle sort de la chambre Lily, spectatrice silencieuse me demande :

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Je ne suis pas très désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet. Mais finalement, je me décide tout de même à expliquer ma vision :

- J'ai vu Mary titulaire d'un diplôme de Psychologie.

- Ah semble rassurée Lily. Ce n'était rien d'important.

- Eh bien, la contredis-je, si on se rappelle que Sirius va finir avec une femme qu'il surnommera « ma psychologue », je pense que cette vision prend un autre degré d'importance.

- Tu veux dire énonce Lily lentement, ayant du mal à assimiler la nouvelle, que Sirius et Mary… Non… Impossible ! Ils ne se connaissent même pas. Ils ne se sont jamais parlés.

- Eh bien, fais-je légèrement aigri, il semblerait qu'après Poudlard si !

- Oh, compatit soudain Lily. Je suis désolé Anna.

- Ce n'est pas grave Lily. Je savais déjà que Sirius et moi c'était terminé. Au moins, il finira avec quelqu'un de bien.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas toi, remarque Lily avec justesse. Ca va quand même ?

Une rapide introspection me permet de découvrir que je ne suis pas aussi blessée que je pourrais le croire dans un premier temps. C'est vrai que découvrir que votre voisine de chambrée va finir avec votre ex, n'est pas forcément super. Mais d'un autre coté, Mary est une chic fille, et Sirius mérite d'être heureux. Il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. En fait je suis presque heureuse pour eux. Est-ce que cela signifierait que j'ai définitivement tourné la page avec Sirius ?

- Anna m'interpelle Lily ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas. Je crois que je le prends mieux que je le pensais. Je crois … que je vais bien.

Lily me sourit satisfaite puis me pousse rapidement dans la douche avec pour seul commentaire :

- Plus que trente-sept minutes avant le cours de métamorphose.

ooOOoo

Métamorphose…

Quel cours inutile pour moi qui ne peut faire aucun sort avec une baguette en bois. Aujourd'hui n'a pas manqué à la règle, je n'ai fais que lire des livres alors que mes camardes s'amusent à la transformation de la couleur de leur cheveux. Peut-être devrais-je d'ailleurs en toucher un mot à Albus Dumbledore.

- Ce cours était super, m'annonce avec joie Lily en sortant du cours.

- Ca dépend pour qui, fais-je agacée.

- C'est vrai que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi, compatit aussitôt Lily, légèrement gênée de sa remarque précédente.

Elle continue en essayant de rattraper sa bourde, mais je ne l'écoute plus vraiment. Severus me fait face et semble hésiter. Finalement, rejoint par Bellatrix et Narcissa, il s'en va.

- Anna tu m'écoutes ? se vexe légèrement Lily.

- Oui.

- Je disais, récapitule Lily sachant pertinemment que je ne l'écoutais pas, que nous pourrions aller nous balader ce soir pour revoir les licornes.

Je la regarde fixement. Elle n'est pas crevée par la nuit dernière ? Moi, je suis un vrai zombi.

- Pas pour moi, je suis trop fatiguée.

- Harry ? demande Lily.

- J'ai entraînement ce soir.

- Bien fait Lily déçue. Tant pis.

ooOOoo

Seulement, si Lily a dit « tant pis », j'appris le jour suivant, pendant le déjeuner qu'elle y était tout de même allée, et accompagnée.

- Hum ,commence avec un petit sourire Harry, en botanique j'ai entendu un drôle de truc.

- Ah bon ? s'intéressent Lily et moi.

- Oui à propos de magnifiques licornes qui se baladeraient dans la forêt interdite.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous racontes Harry, fais-je perdue, on les a vu avant-hier, ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Oui, me reprend-il, mais je l'ai appris par une autre personne.

Je le dévisage bêtement essayant de comprendre où il veut en venir.

- Lily propose-t-il, peut-être pourras-tu me dire pourquoi James Potter proposait à ses amis d'aller voir des licornes dans la forêt interdite ?

- Eh bien, bafouille-t-elle maladroitement, peut-être qu'il est tombé dessus par hasard. Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ! De toute façon, cela ne m'étonne pas, ils traînent tout le temps dans la forêt au lieu de travailler.

Le déni de Lily sonne terriblement faux. Elle doit s'en rendre compte car elle rajoute de mauvaise foi :

- Quelle importance cela a, que je lui ai montré ou pas les licornes ? Aucun de vous deux ne voulait venir avec moi.

- Ah mais aucun problème, affiche Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Aucun problème, répété-je moi aussi sans me départir d'une petite note d'ironie.

Lily se met à rougir comme une tomate et nous changeons subtilement de sujet. Il ne faudrait pas qu'avec nos taquineries nous empêchions le couple Lily/ James de se faire. De plus ma dispute avec Sirius ne doit rien arranger. Pourtant il faut qu'ils soient ensemble. Cependant je me rassure : d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, cela ne devrait pas tarder.

Après le repas, nous nous rendons en cours de potion. La classe est couverte de suie noire. Notre professeur nous explique que quelques heures avant, un 3ème année a fait exploser son chaudron provoquant une réaction en chaîne dans tous les autres chaudrons. Au vu des traînées sur les murs, cela devait être très impressionnant. Le contrecoup de cette mésaventure est que le nombre de chaudron est dorénavant limité. Ce qui nous oblige à nous mettre par quatre pour travailler. Je trouve ça inadmissible. Nous sommes en dernière année et nous aurons à passer seul notre examen. Déjà que deux c'est beaucoup, mais quatre ! Cependant cette mésaventure m'apporte une surprise de taille. Si le rapprochement de Harry pour se mettre avec Lily et moi se fait presque automatiquement, l'arrivée de Severus me surprend.

- Anna, Lily, Harry, puis-je me mettre avec vous ?

Je regarde un instant les autres paillasse de potions, tout le monde est déjà groupé sauf nous et un autre groupe de poufsouffle. Je note intérieurement que Severus avait le choix et qu'il nous a préféré. Est-ce à cause de notre discussion de vendredi dernier?

- Bien sûr Severus, se précipite de répondre Lily ravie.

Mais le Serpentard attend que nous répondions tous les trois. Je lui souris, ravie de sa proposition et lui répond par l'affirmative. Harry aussi. Alors il se permet un demi-sourire avant de commencer à nettoyer les ustensiles. Devant notre regard interrogateur, il nous explique :

- Des ustensiles sales sont souvent responsables de mauvaises potions.

Puis il se rassoit attendant les instructions du professeur. Le cours se passe silencieusement en apparence mais je vois bien les regards insistants des autres élèves surpris de cette association de dernière minute.

Le cours de potion se passe on ne peut mieux. Severus semble apprécier les talents de Lily et de moi-même. Par contre Harry est de temps en temps rabroué par Severus lorsqu'il fait des erreurs. Mais rien en comparaison des remarques assassines qu'il lui décernait quand il était professeur. Je vois bien cependant que Harry n'apprécie pas. Je lui conjure par un regard de rester calme. Durant le cours, Severus ne nous parle que de potion, mais, il nous parle tout de même. Je trouve que c'est déjà encourageant. Peut-être à l'avenir, pourrons nous être amis.

Cependant, cette alliance n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, et le soir dans notre salle commune, Sirius ne manque pas de me le faire remarquer.

- Alors Anna, on pactise avec l'ennemi ? Peut-être veux-tu apprendre la magie noire

- Ou devenir mangemort, me provoque Peter méchamment.

James et Remus ont des yeux exorbités comme choqués de ces paroles. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir la réaction de Lily et Harry, cela doit être à peu près la même chose. Normalement, je ne réagis pas à ce genre de provocation. Mais Peter insinuant que je suis un mangemort, ç'en est trop. J'énonce calmement avec une froideur que je ne pensais réserver que pour Voldemort.

- Je me fous de vos remarques, mais si vous recommencez ne serait-ce qu'une fois à insinuer ce genre de choses alors Voldemort ne sera pas la personne dont vous devrez avoir peur. Est-ce clair ?

Sirius détourne son regard. Je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte lui-même qu'il est allé trop loin. Mais Peter lui n'en démord pas.

- Ah oui, me nargue-t-il, et comment veux-tu nous faire peur alors que tu n'es même pas capable de faire le moindre sort ? Regarde, me fait-il en me prenant le bras. Même pas capable de réagir.

Je ne dis plus rien, trop concentrée sur la vision qui me vient :

ooOOoo

_Peter se retrouve en face de trois Serpentards que je sais en bonne voie de devenir mangemort._

_- Alors Peter, tu t'es décidé ?_

_- Oui, c'est non._

_- Non quoi ? demande un autre Serpentard._

_- Non je ne veux pas devenir un mangemort, réaffirme Peter_

_- Alors tant pis pour toi, commente le plus athlétique des trois garçons qui commence déjà à donner des coups à Peter._

ooOOoo

Un poing passe juste à coté de moi et se plante en plein milieu du visage de Peter. Celui-ci lâche ma main sous l'effet de la douleur, et se recule tout en se tenant le nez.

- Mais ça va pas ! hurle-t-il.

- Tu la touches encore une fois, menace Harry, entouré d'une aura de puissance, et je te jure que je te tue.

A cet instant, personne ne remettrait en doute sa parole. Harry ne m'a jamais parut aussi effrayant qu'à cet instant. Je vois bien d'ailleurs qu'il n'attend qu'un faux pas de Peter, pour mettre en pratique un de ses vœux les plus cher.

Dans un même mouvement, Remus et Sirius se sont mis à coté de leur ami. James aussi, mais on peut déceler comme une répugnance à être mêlé à tout ça.

Tout le monde se jauge du regard et je vois bien que d'ici quelques secondes cela va déraper. Je me sens alors obligée d'intervenir :

- Harry calme toi.

- Je veux le tuer, m'affirme-t-il.

- Albus n'acceptera jamais ça, et moi non plus.

- Personne en regretera un futur mangemort, hurle-t-il !

Je respire un bon coup et pose ma main sur son épaule comme pour l'apaiser. Je devrais lui dire que le futur de Peter a changé, que je viens de le voir dans ma vision, mais cela me coûte trop cher. Moi aussi, ce garçon me révulse, même s'il reste dans notre camp. Alors j'essaye une autre voie :

- Harry as-tu confiance en moi ?

- Oui me réponds-il désorienté par ma question.

- Alors ne fait rien.

Je vois qu'il hésite.

- Sirius et Peter ne pensaient pas ce qu'ils ont dit, intervient Lily précipitamment. Ces accusations concernant Anna sont ridicule, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle a subit. Et personne ici n'est mangemort. Vous ne voyez pas la bêtise de vos querelles. Ce que nous lisons dans les journaux nous rends paranoïaques. Alors arrêtez ! Il y a déjà assez d'horreur dehors pour ne pas en rajouter. Allez, baisse ta baguette Harry. Tout le monde va s'excuser, continue Lily à l'attention de Harry et des maraudeurs. La dessus, nous allons nous séparer dans le calme et ne plus reparler de cette histoire.

- Oui, complète James se raccrochant à la solution porposée par Lily. Les paroles de Sirius et Peter ont dépassé leur pensée.

James lance un regard insistant en direction de ses deux amis.

- Je suis désolé Anna, énonce Sirius sincère, en évitant mon regard. Je me suis laissé emporter, je sais bien que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Moi aussi se contente Peter, moins crédible.

- Bien conclut Lily. Harry s'il te plait…

Harry me regarde intensément avant de baisser sa baguette. Il rajoute à mon intention :

- Parce que je te fais confiance Anna. Uniquement pour cela.

Je hoche de la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris. James propose alors avec tact à ces amis d'aller soigner le nez de Peter.

Lily nous fusille du regard :

- Harry, tu aurais pu aussi t'excuser, toi aussi.

Au regard de celui-ci, il est facile de comprendre que Harry n'en a pas l'intention et que ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire ce genre de réflexions.

- Bien ! s'exclame énervée Lily. Continue à rendre l'ambiance encore pire qu'elle n'est. Mais moi je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Je retourne dans ma chambre et je ne veux pas y être dérangée.

Essayant de réconforter Harry je pose une main amicale sur son bras. Cela semble l'apaiser. Harry me confie alors légèrement troublé :

- Tu penses que Lily a raison ? Est-ce que j'aurais vraiment dû m'excuser auprès de celui qui va tuer toute ma famille ? Toi tu l'aurais fait, me demande Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas avoue-je. Peut-être que pour Peter j'arriverais à lui faire des excuses…pour une bonne raison et avec beaucoup de volonté. Mais moi il n'a pas tué ma famille.

- Tu sais avoue Harry mal à l'aise après un temps de réflexion, même s'il devenait gentil je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner. J'aurai toujours envie de le tuer.

- Je comprends, compatie-je.

- Vraiment s'étonne Harry ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est monstrueux de penser ça ?

Hésitant à lui confier mes pensées, je me lance tout de même, sentant que nous sommes dans un de ses rares moments où tout peut être dit :

- Alors je suis aussi monstrueuse que toi, car je pense la même chose d'une autre personne.

- Qui me demande Harry sceptique?

- Bellatrix Black.

Comprenant que son nom de suffit par à Harry je me lance dans une explication plus détaillée :

- A une époque qui n'existe plus, elle m'aurait torturée pendant des heures et m'aurait fait tuer mon frère en me maintenant sous Impérium. Cela ne va pas arriver dans cette réalité, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Si on me donnait le choix je la tuerai de mes propre mains, avec lenteur.

Harry pourrait me questionner davantage, mais il reste silencieux. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime évoquer.

- Ton don est un fardeau, réalise soudain Harry. Il est très utile, mais c'est tout de même un fardeau.

- Un fardeau que tu partages fais-je tristement.

Après cela nous n'avons plus le cœur de parler. Dès fois j'ai l'impression que nous sommes maudit.

ooOOoo

D'ailleurs le lendemain en est une bonne illustration. Occupée à ranger de fioles dans l'infirmerie, je me retrouve soudain en face de mon ex-future-meurtrière Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Mme Pomfresh, s'écrit la Serpentarde, j'ai un blessé.

Je m'approche rapidement en compagnie de Pompom pour découvrir le piteux état de Severus. Il est recouvert de bleus et à certains endroits il saigne. Ca mâchoire en a pris un sacrée coup car il n'arrive pas à parler. Ceux qui lui ont fait ça l'ont bien amoché. Sirius va m'en entendre parler car je suis sure que c'est lui.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demande Pompom ?

- Je ne sais pas, répond mal à l'aise Bellatrix. Je dois par contre vous laisser j'ai cours.

- Attends.

Je l'attrape par la manche. Subrepticement, je décale quelques doigts pour lui toucher volontairement la peau au niveau du poignet. Je n'arrive pas à croire à mon audace. Moi, toucher volontairement Bellatrix ! Mais la discussion de la veille avec Harry me hante, et j'ai besoin de savoir.

oOOo

_Bellatrix est en compagnie de son futur époux Lestrange._

_- Alors, demande-t-il ?_

_- J'en ai parlé à ma famille et ils sont d'accord. Si t'obstine à devenir mangemort nous refusons la promesse de mariage. Par les temps qui courent il ne fait pas bon de suivre ce mage noir, et nous tenons absolument à garder notre prestige._

_- Je vois, se contente-t-il. Dans ce cas, Adieu._

oOOo

Je me mords les joues pour ne pas hurler devant la réalité. Bellatrix ne sera plus mangemort. Tout comme Peter.

- Putain, sale sang de bourbe, tu n'as pas besoin de me toucher. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Pompom la réprimande fortement depuis la table d'examen où elle s'occupe de Severus. Pendant ce temps, j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits et de me donner une contenance. Pour cela j'essaye de mettre de coté ce que je viens d'apprendre et demande tout en mentant :

- Je voulais juste savoir si ce sont les maraudeurs qui lui ont fait ça ?

- Non répond-elle catégorique. Et puis j'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas.

Elle s'en va aussitôt. Je me retourne alors vers Pompom qui est en train de faire boire une potion à Severus, tout en lui demandant qui lui avait fait ça. Sa mâchoire a dégrossi et il doit sûrement pouvoir parler maintenant. Mais Severus reste silencieux et me regarde intrigué. Pompom suit mon regard et s'inquiète aussitôt :

- Anna pourquoi pleures tu ?

- Ah fais-je bêtement réalisant mon état. Ce n'est rien.

En fait ce n'est pas rien. Tout comme Harry l'a dit hier : il y a des choses tellement impardonnables qu'elles transcendent le temps. Cependant je ne dois pas mélanger les actes réels et ceux qui auraient pu être fait.

Pompom semble inquiéte pour moi mais elle a trop à faire avec Severus pour pouvoir s'occuper de mes états d'âme. Je viens l'assister, mais je ne fais qu'empirer les choses, distraite par ce que je viens d'apprendre.

- Bon reste là, mais ne touche à rien, m'ordonne Pompom, je dois aller voir le directeur.

Je hoche de la tête et me retrouve seule avec Severus. Aussitôt il s'empresse de me demander :

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Je feins l'ignorance :

- Pardon ?

- En touchant Bellatrix, qu'est que tu as vu, se répète le Serpentard.

Je réfléchis un instant à ce que je pourrais lui dire comme mensonge, mais finalement j'opte pour la vérité. Je suppose qu'en parler pourrait me faire du bien et peut-être que cela montrera à Severus que j'ai confiance en lui. Je m'assois sur le bord de son lit et lui explique :

- J'ai vu qu'elle allait refuser de se marier avec Lestrange car elle ne veut pas épouser un futur mangemort.

- Et, rajoute-t-il inquiet ? Il lui a fait mal ?

- Non fais-je surprise. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

- Non pour rien.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre :

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, c'est ça ?

Je prends son silence pour une réponse positive.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai refusé de rejoindre son camp, me répond Severus tout bas.

Alors Severus a vraiment changé lui aussi. Est-ce que tous les élèves vont prendre le bon chemin ? Non, Lestrange va quand même devenir mangemort, je l'ai vu. Les entretiens ne marchent donc pas pour tout le monde. Mais déjà Peter, Severus et Bellatrix on changé d'avis, cela laisse donc de grands espoirs pour les autres.

- Anna pourquoi pleurais-tu, m'interroge Severus hésitant ? Enfin, cela ne me regarde peut-être pas.

- Je …

Je m'arrête de parler. Comment expliquer que dans un futur d'avant Bellatrix me tuait et que maintenant qu'elle ne le fera pas, tous les cauchemars que j'ai fait durant ces sept dernières années ne seront jamais apaisés par l'emprisonnement de Bellatrix.

- Je crois que ce serait trop long à expliquer.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'a pas confiance en moi ? se vexe aussitôt Severus.

- Non, réponds-je du tact au tact, parce que tu es l'ami de Bellatrix.

- Oh, se calme aussitôt Severus. Je comprends.

Il reprend après un silence :

- Bellatrix n'a pas beaucoup apprécié le fait que j'aille avec vous en potion. D'ailleurs ça s'est vite su et Rodolphe Lestrange m'a expliqué que le Seigneur des Ténêbres n'appréciait pas ce genre d'alliance. C'est là que je lui dis que je ne voulais plus entrer à son service, et la suite tu la connais.

- Ah, fais-je gênée, je suis désolée, pour tous les ennuis que je t'ai apporté.

- C'était mon choix me corrige Severus.

J'essaye de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le seul à vivre ça :

- Cela ne s'est pas très bien passé pour nous non plus.

- J'ai entendu quelques détails, rajoute Severus poliment.

Nous sommes alors coupé par Albus Dumbledore :

- Alors jeune homme, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Moi j'en profite pour m'éclipser. Cette discussion ne me concerne plus.

Je reste un moment assise juste devant l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Peut-être Albus Dumbledore pour que je puisse lui confier mon chagrin. Peut-être Severus Rogue pour discuter de je ne sais quoi. Ou peut-être n'ai-je pas la force de retrouver immédiatement Lily et Harry dans la salle commune. Cette dernière vision est vraiment un choc pour moi.

- Anna s'écrit affolée Lily.

Je me lève aussitôt devant l'affolement de ma meilleure amie.

- Harry… Peter…dispute.

Lily essaye de parler mais elle n'a pas assez de souffle. Je suis inquiète. Est-ce que Harry a fini par blesser Peter ? Ou pire ?

Manquant de mot Lily me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la salle commune. Sentant sa peau contre la mienne, j'essaye de me défaire de sa poigne de fer. Mais je n'agis pas assez vite.

oOOo

_James et Lily sont dans une salle désaffecté. James pleure et Lily essaye de le réconforter._

_- James je suis désolée, compatit Lily. Si je savais quoi faire pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve._

oOOo

Je suis tétanisée. Je réussis enfin à retirer ma main au point d'arrêter Lily dans son élan. Ces quelques secondes permettent à ma meilleure amie de reprendre son souffle.

- Anna, j'ai besoin de toi crie Lily paniquée. Harry, Peter et Sirius sont en train de débloquer. James pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir remédier à tout ça.

Mais je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Je connais par cœur le début de vision que je viens de voir et c'est impossible. Complètement impossible. Les mangemorts qui devaient tuer les parents de James ont été arrêtés. Cela ne peut plus arriver !

Je me mets à courir comme une folle, derrière Lily, tout en pleurant face à la perspective de ce qui pourrait arriver. Des souvenirs de la soirée où ma famille est morte me reviennent à l'esprit. Tout ce mélange, le futur meurtre des Potter et celui déjà passé de ma famille. J'ai l'impression de revivre cette tragédie, encore et encore. Non, je ne veux pas que James subisse ce que j'ai subi. Il en est hors de question. Plus jamais ça !

Arrivée dans la salle commune, à bout de souffle, je ne reconnais plus vraiment la salle accueillante des griffondors. Tout est sans dessus, dessous. Sirius, Peter et Harry sont en position de duel, prêt à s'affronter. De nombreux élèves regardent et attentent que la bataille commence. Au centre, James et Remus essayent de reculer le moment où les coups de sorts seront lancés. Lily se fige sur place. Je suppose que la situation est encore pire que dans l'état où elle l'avait laissée. Cependant je ne me laisse pas impressionner. Si je suis là ce n'est pas pour la dispute de Sirius/Peter/ Harry mais pour James. J'essaye donc de me rapprocher de James mais Harry m'en dissuade :

- Ne te mêle plus de ça Anna, fulmine Harry. Ils ont dépassé les bornes. Il faut que je leur donne une bonne leçon.

- A oui le provoque Sirius, et tu veux nous apprendre quoi ? Comment voler les copines des autres ?

- Ou bien renchérit Peter, comment lécher les bottes d'un mage noir ?

- Tu confonds avec ta situation Peter, rétorque Harry.

- Bande d'idiots, fais-je au comble de l'hystérie. Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite.

- Tu ne m'empêchera pas de lui donner une bonne leçon me coupe Harry.

- Non c'est nous qui allons te donner une raclé surenchéri Peter.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Anna, c'est entre Harry et nous, termine Sirius.

De nouveau prêt à combattre je crie assez fort pour que tout le monde me regarde à nouveau :

- STOPPPPPPPP

Ayant atteint mon but, je continue avec un calme menaçant :

- Si vous pensez une seconde que je suis venue vous séparer alors vous vous fourvoyez. Vous pouvez vous entretuer que je n'en ai rien à faire. Si je suis venue c'est pour James. J'ai besoin de le toucher. Immédiatement !

Mes paroles frappent de stupeur l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Mais je ne me préoccupe pas davantage de leurs émois. Je me rapproche de James qui semble quelque peu perdu. Je ne prends pas le temps de le rassurer. Je remonte mes manches et lui touche le visage, concentrée sur ce que je dois faire.

oOOo

_Je vois les parents de James acculés par six mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort._

_- M. et Mme Potter énonce placidement le mage noir. Nous avons à discuter. Dernièrement, mes alliés ont subi de graves revers. Arrestations, suspicion concernant mes informateurs... Je me suis demandé d'où venait cette intuition subite du Ministère. Trahison parmi mes fidèles ? Impossible, aucun d'eux ne connaît le nom de tous les autres. Imprudence de mes espions, malchance ? Je n'y crois pas. Trop de coïncidences. Et puis j'ai remarqué que cet imbécile amoureux des Moldus, j'ai nommé Dumbledore, n'était jamais loin. Conférence dans son bureau avant le début des rafles, sermon de sa part depuis quatre jours à mes futures recrues obligées de terminer leur scolarité dans ce qu'on ne peut même plus appeler une école. Mais comment peut-il connaître autant de choses ? Comment les connaît-il à l'avance ? Serait-il devenu devin ? Non, je sais que ce genre de don se développe à l'âge le plus tendre et ce vieux gateux n'est plus de première jeunesse. Et si il bénéficiait des informations d'un autre voyant ? Je pense qu'on peut exclure son professeur de divination. Toutes les personnes qui ont suivi ses cours m'affirment qu'il ne semble pas une lumière. Alors qui ? Un jeune homme qui promet beaucoup et qui est encore élève dans cette prétendue école a beaucoup traîné aux alentour du bureau du vieux fou et a remarqué qu'une jeune fille s'y rendait souvent. Une jeune fille n'ayant aucun don pour la sorcellerie. C'est à se demander ce qu'elle fait à Poudlard. Serait-elle l'informatrice du vieux fou ? Alors M. Potter, je ne vous le demanderais qu'une seule fois qui est cette jeune fille ? Qui donne à Dumbledore des informations contre moi ?_

oOOo

J'enlève ma main ne voulant pas abuser de mon don. Quatre jours. Albus a commencé les entretiens dimanche, on est mercredi, cela nous donne l'attaque pour demain ! Je respire un bon coup, rassurée. J'arrive à temps. Le cauchemar où ma famille est morte ne se reproduira pas pour James.

Je reprends mon souffle.

- Le cauchemar ne se reproduira pas.

J'ai besoin de le dire à haute voix pour me rassurer. Les autres ne comprennent rien mais ce n'est pas important. Quel soulagement ! Je me force à sourire pour rassurer James.

Sentant les regards sur moi je comprends dans un deuxième temps, que j'ai sûrement grillée ma couverture à jamais. Voldemort fera le lien. Mais si cela a pu contribuer à sauver la famille de James alors, cela en valait la peine.

- Est ce que tout va bien ? me demande James avec émotion.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaye de le rassurer. Rien qui ne peut être empêché.

Je soupire comme pour reprendre mes esprits et la mécanique froide de la voyante que je suis. Si le meurtre de ses parents n'est pas pour aujourd'hui c'est tout de même pour demain. Je dois absolument en avertir Albus Dumbledore. Je reprends aussitôt mon air sérieux. Est-ce que Albus est toujours dans l'infirmerie ? Si ça se trouve il est parti quelque part ? Inquiète, je me lève aussitôt et décide de retourner au plus vite à l'infirmerie.

Faisant fi des questions que mes amis ou les maraudeurs me posent, je me retourne et leur crie seulement :

- Pas le temps de vous expliquer !

Je cours vers l'infirmerie très vite suivie par James et bien d'autres personnes. Albus n'est plus là. Je me dirige vers son bureau et le rencontre sur le chemin.

Albus me regarde étonné

- Je dois vous parler immédiatement M. le directeur.

Voyant tout l'attroupement derrière mon dos Albus affiche un air triste. Je crois qu'il devine des malheurs en perspectives, ou bien a-t-il déjà compris que ma couverture est fichue ?

- Allons dans mon bureau.

- Je veux venir, nous interrompt James le regard dur. Je veux être là, me supplie-t-il.

Albus me regarde incertain et je hoche discrètement de la tête. Je rajoute cependant d'un ton sans réplique:

- Personne d'autre.

Aucune contestation. L'instant est trop grave. Sirius lui-même n'ose pas me contredire. James, Albus et moi marchons de bon train pour rejoindre les derniers mètres qui nous séparent du bureau du directeur.

- Alors me demande Albus à brûle pourpoint, tout en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

- Les parents de James vont subir une attaque demain. Voldemort a eu vent de nos réunions et veut découvrir mon identité.

- Oh non s'écrit James bouleversé.

- James le rassuré-je. Nous allons pouvoir éviter ça facilement. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mes paroles ne semblent pas l'aider plus que de mesure. Albus me fait signe d'être plus explicite. Je relate donc sans ménager James toute la vision que j'ai eu. Au final, je propose d'utiliser un gardien des secrets.

- Non, Henry Potter ne voudra pas, réfute aussitôt le directeur. Il ne voudra pas se cacher. C'est le chef des aurors !

- Alors que fait-on, demandé-je en passant outre le regard de désespoir de James.

- Le mieux est de voir avec lui reprend Albus. Je vais m'y atteler dès que possible, mais avant je dois savoir. Anna est ce que ta couverture est fichue ?

- Oui.

Mon mot résonne un certain temps dans mes oreilles. Albus hoche de la tête comme pour accepter les faits puis se tourne vers James qui nous dévisage tour à tour :

- Je suppose que tu veux venir avec moi voir tes parents ?

James ne se fait pas prier.

- Anna, reprend Albus, garde pour l'instant le fait que tu es voyante. On ne sait jamais. Peut-être que je pourrais retenir l'information à l'intérieur de ses murs.

Je n'y crois pas trop et lui non plus, mais j'approuve pour la forme d'un hochement de tête.

Lorsque je quitte le bureau de Albus Dumbledore tout le monde m'attend : Harry Lily, Sirius, Remus, et Peter. Je les soupçonne d'avoir chassé tous les autres intrus. Je les regarde tous ensemble, sachant pertinemment que je devrais tout leur expliquer. Mais je laisse durer un instant ce moment, où nous ne formons plus qu'un groupe uni. Je sais que c'est une illusion, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'aimerais croire un instant que nous sommes tous heureux et ravis d'être ensemble. Mais je sais bien que c'est faux. Ce n'est que le malheur qui nous a réunit à cet instant, qui nous a tous rassemblé. Et finalement je trouve cela vraiment moche.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Fin du chapitre.

Tous mes remerciements à Alixe pour son travail quotidien de relecture. Plus d'un an et demi maintenant…

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. J'espère aussi que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes auprès de ceux que vous aimez. Je suis presque dans les temps. Petites remarques, je pense m'arrêter aux chapitres 24 et un épilogue en plus. Donc il reste environ six chapitres. Voilà, maintenant je dis à dans trois ou quatre semaines. Bonne galette des rois .

PS : merci à anurb et patmol pour leur reviews non loguée ainsi qu'à tous les autres reviewers et les lecteurs anonymes.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour, je vais faire quelques rappels pour ceux qui en ont besoin. Alors premièrement cette histoire se base sur les livres de J.K.Rowling. Je sais, c'est évident mais parfois il est bon de le rappeler. Sinon les personnages, rajoutés sont : Anna et d'autres (mais ce n'est pas important pour ce chapitre). Anna est la narratrice. Alors dans le chapitre précédent, Sirius, Peter et Harry se disputaient encore. Anna découvrait que les parents de James allaient être attaqués par des mangemorts. Heureusement, elle le découvre assez tôt et le dit à Albus Dumbledore qui part avec James pour en avertir ces parents. Sirius, Lily, Peter, Remus, Harry et Anna attendent tous ensemble le retour de James pour savoir comment va se passer les choses. Cette histoire commence au matin, le jour où les parents de James devaient mourir.

**Chapitre 20, Où une journée à attendre c'est long**

3 heures…

3 heures que je suis réveillée et que je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle. Hier, toute la troupe, Lily, Harry, les maraudeurs (sauf James, bien sûr) et moi avons attendu le retour du directeur et de notre ami pour savoir si Henry Potter avait décidé quelque chose vis-à-vis de son hypothétique assassinat par des mangemorts ce soir. Mais nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles.

Finalement nous nous sommes tous endormis dans la salle commune attendant ce qui n'est pas venu. Il est maintenant six heures du matin et j'ai déjà vu passé trois de nos camarades sûrement descendus pour aller manger. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et j'ai mal à la tête. Mais une seule chose me préoccupe : est ce que Mr. et Mrs Potter ont été mis en sécurité ou bien ont-ils décidé de servir d'appâts?

A sept heures nous sommes tous réveillés et nous nous regardons, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Doit-on aller en cours comme si de rien n'était ou bien doit-on les sécher pour attendre des nouvelles de James ? Finalement sans échanger un mot nous décidons d'aller manger en attendant de prendre une décision.

Pendant le repas, Minerva MacGonagall vient nous voir et nous affirme que la famille Potter va bien, et que par conséquent nous devons aller en botanique. Est-ce qu'elle nous dit ça pour nous rassurer ou bien a-t-elle eu des nouvelles ? Cela veut-il dire que Henry Potter a accepté de prendre un gardien des secrets ?

- Madame s'écrit inquiet Sirius, vous ne pouvez pas nous donner plus de détails ?

Le professeur se veut rassurante :

- Sirius, tout va bien. Le directeur m'a contacté et m'a assuré que votre ami va revenir aujourd'hui. Vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez à son retour. Mais pour l'instant vous êtes tenus d'aller en cours. Donc allez-y avant que je ne vous donne des retenues.

Nous nous exécutons, mais le cœur n'y ait pas.

Le cours de M.Verru est d'une longueur à n'en plus finir. Déjà qu'en temps normal, ces cours de botanique ne sont pas intéressant mais là je n'en peux plus. Pour m'occuper, j'observe mes camardes. Remus n'arrête pas d'engueuler Sirius et de le forcer à se rasseoir. Je comprends que Sirius veuille partir de ce cours. C'est tellement frustrant ! Si ça se trouve James est en train de souffrir. Non, Minerva a dit qu'il allait bien. Je me force à continuer mon tour de table. Peter est étrangement calme. Cependant, je le soupçonne d'être en proie à de nombreux tourments. Lui aussi a perdu sa famille à cause des mangemorts : sa mère, et puis dernièrement Sarah. Je regarde sur mes cotés. Lily fixe intensément sa montre comme si elle voulait par simple pensée accélérer le temps. Harry lui semble pris de la même réaction que Peter : un calme presque effrayant.

Je soupire. Nous n'avons même pas dix-huit ans et nous connaissons tous pour la plus part quelqu'un de cher tué par des mangemorts. Nous ne devrions pas subir tout ça à notre age. On nous a volé nos années d'insouciances. Comment vivre après tous ces traumatismes ?

Harry pose sa main sur mon épaule :

- Tout va bien se passer.

Comment peut-il en être aussi sur ? A ce que je sache c'est moi la voyante ! Or là c'est le noir total ! Ni Lily, ni Sirius ne m'ont révélé quoique ce soit.

Cependant cela ne sert à rien de m'énerver contre Harry. Je le gratifie donc d'un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Il me répond de la même façon. Cependant, à force de le connaître je vois bien que sous cette apparente sérénité, il est tendu au possible. Mortifiée, je réalise soudain que de nous tous, c'est peut-être Harry le plus à plaindre. Finalement ce sont ses grands-parents et son père qui risquent leurs vies. Et il ne se plaint pas. Une envie soudaine de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je suis là pour lui m'assaille. Mais je n'en fais rien. Harry ne comprendrait pas et nous sommes en cours. A la place, je me force à chasser toutes idées d'injustices ou autres reproches de ma tête. Si Harry ne se plaint pas, alors moi aussi, je n'en ai pas le droit.

A onze heures nous rejoignons avec empressement la salle commune des Gryffondors en espérant y retrouver James. Bien entendu il n'y est pas. Par contre, j'en profite pour me mettre à coté de Harry. Après avoir veillé à mettre des gants je lui tiens la main. Il semble surpris par ce geste. Mais je ne change pas d'avis :

- Harry, tu es celui qui doit le plus souffrir à cet instant. Je suis là si besoin.

Il me sourit. J'aime ce sourire. Il veut dire que j'ai réussi à lui remonter le moral. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais c'est mieux que rien. Lily aussi nous rejoints. Elle regarde un instant nos deux mains liées, mais elle ne fait pas de commentaire. Elle aussi souffre en silence. Je lui tends alors mon autre main et elle la prend volontiers. Son sourire aussi est un apaisement pour moi. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais avoir un contact même si c'est au travers de mes gants de laines me fait du bien. Je me sens entourée, je ne me sens pas seule pour affronter les évènements.

- James ! s'écrit soudain Sirius.

Nous relevons tous la tête. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, un James l'air sombre et fatigué s'avance vers nous. Il semble complètement éreinté.

- Bonjour tout le monde, annonce-t-il faiblement.

Sirius se jette aussitôt sur lui et le prends dans se bras avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. James au début surpris se laisse à cette étreinte masculine. Après quelques instants, James s'éloigne de son meilleur ami, aussitôt remplacé par Remus et Peter. Harry et moi restons à bonne distance pour ne pas gêner ces moments d'intimité, même si je vois bien que Harry aussi aimerait se rapprocher de son père. Lily, elle, n'arrive pas à rester de marbre. Elle lâche ma main et s'approche timidement avant de se jeter au cou de James tout en pleurant. L'homme qui sera bientôt, sans le savoir, son mari, esquisse un sourire avant de l'éloigner doucement tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

- Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous là, rajoute James simplement, avant de se faire happer à nouveau par l'étreinte de Sirius.

Je constate d'ailleurs que ce mouvement à séparer les deux amoureux. Voyant l'air bête de Lily hésitant entre reprendre la main de James ou s'éloigner, Sirius rajoute sans aucun tact :

- C'est bon, je vais m'occuper de lui, décide-t-il, pris du syndrome de maman poule envers son ami.

Lily hésite un instant mais décide de s'effacer et revient auprès de Harry et moi. Je suis triste pour ma meilleure amie, car je comprends son envie de consoler celui qu'elle aime. C'est dommage cependant, qu'elle n'ait pas vu le regard plein de regret que Jameslui a jeté, lorsqu'elle lui a lâché la main. Je trouve par contre l'attitude de Sirius déplacée, mais dans de telles circonstances, je comprends aussi son envie de réconforter au mieux son meilleur ami. Lily n'est officiellement qu'une amie pour James. Et encore !

Nous nous asseyons confortablement dans des fauteuils, attendant avec anxiété que James prenne la parole. Assis à coté de Lily et Harry, je prends soudain conscience que je n'ai pas lâché la main de Harry depuis le début. Un instant hésitante, en pensant a ce que l'on pourrait dire, je décide de retirer ma main, mais Harry la serre plus fort. Je comprends aussitôt qu'il a besoin de ce contact rassurant. Je reste donc bien tranquille et tends mon autre main vers Lily voulant l'aider elle aussi, mais elle refuse, trop occupée par James.

Après quelques raclements de gorge, James se lance dans des explications :

- Après vous avoir quitté hier, le directeur et moi-même nous sommes allez voir mes parents pour leur expliquer la situation.

James reprend son souffle comme pour éviter les larmes. Mon impatience s'accroît. Ca fait des heures qu'on attend ce moment et il reprend son souffle. Un instant j'ai envie de lui crier « alors ! », mais bien sur je me retiens. Sa voix est quelque plus aigue lorsqu'il reprend :

- Papa ne voulait pas se cacher. Il ne voulait pas non plus fuir. Il a alors proposé de tendre un piège. De servir d'appât.

- Au mon dieu s'écrie Lily.

Harry serre un peu plus fort ma main, et je la serre en retour, comme pour le soutenir.

- Henry est devenu fou ! s'indigne Sirius.

- Il ne peut pas mettre sa vie autant en danger, reprend Remus.

- Il va y perdre la vie, complète Peter.

Nous restons tous silencieux. James en profite pour nous expliquer en détail ce qu'il en est :

- Mon père pense que c'est une très bonne occasion d'attraper les derniers mangemorts en liberté. Il va donc faire comme si de rien n'était et attendre de se faire attaquer. Des Aurors seront prêts à intervenir.

Après de nombreux commentaires scandalisés, et des explications plus précises, James nous explique sa présence ici :

- Pour que le plan de mon père marche, il faut faire croire que nous ne savons rien. Du coup je suis obligé de rester ici et d'aller en cours comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- C'est inhumain, se scandalise Sirius. Comment ton père peut-il te demander ça !

- Pour attraper des mangemort, répond laconique son meilleur ami.

- Mais il risque sa vie, s'étonne Peter.

- Papa, reprend sans trop y croire James, pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de risques. Il y a tous les Aurors avec lui. En plus, Albus a promis d'être là. Normalement c'est une opération très sure.

- A d'autre, s'énerve Sirius. Il a dit ça pour mieux te convaincre de jouer ton rôle.

- Sirius ! le gronde, Remus.

Même s'il réalise son erreur, les mots sont dits. Quel crétin ! Comme ai-je pu sortir avec lui ? Je regarde immédiatement la réaction de James. Celui semble au bord du gouffre. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas le deuxième imbécile se met à donner son avis :

- Sirius a raison, s'énerve Peter. C'est vrai, Henry met tout le temps sa vie en danger. A chaque fois on est mort d'inquiétude. Mais cette fois-ci c'est plus que dangereux. Il va combattre Voldemort. Il va trop loin. Il ne va pas en revenir.

Remus, le seul qui peut encore être qualifié d'« ami qui peut remonter le moral » hausse le ton :

- Tais toi, Peter. Tu ne vois pas que tu fais plus de mal que de bien ?

Peter n'apprécie pas l'ordre, mais s'exécute. James baisse la tête et je devine qu'il essaye de cacher ses pleurs. Je me sens comme hypnotisé par la scène. J'aimerais dire quelque chose pour remonter le moral de James, mais je reste là sans bouger a critiquer intérieurement Peter et Sirius.

- Non, réagit soudain Lily, je suis sur que Henry sait ce qu'il fait. Il est tout de même chef des Aurors ! Il aime James et il ne prendrait pas des risques inconsidérés.

Je constate rapidement que cette petite intervention est un remède instantané pour James. Mais il aurait pu s'en passer si les deux autres zigotos tenaient leurs langues !

- Oui Lily a raison essaye de se rattraper Sirius. Henry a toujours su ce qu'il faisait. Je suis sur qu'il va s'en sortir avec un sourire et une phrase à la Heminkel Frandy's.

Un instant j'essaye de comprendre ce que veut dire « une phrase à la Heminkel Frandy's », mais finalement je laisse tomber. C'est sûrement un livre culte de sorcier que je ne connais pas. Je suis toujours un peu à coté de la plaque pour ce genre de choses. En tout cas James semble connaître car il sourit à cette dernière remarque. Mon opinion sur les capacités de Sirius à être un véritable « ami » remonte légèrement.

- Oui ce serait bien le genre de mon père, se reprend James qui se veut positif. Je dois me faire trop de mouron. Je suppose que je dramatise un peu trop la situation. Il ne ferait pas ça s'il n'était pas sur de lui.

Je sens bien qu'il n'énonce ces paroles que pour se rassurer. En retour, nous mimons tous un sourire apaisant tout aussi peu convaincu. Cela semble efficace car James semble plus calme. Harry aussi. Nous continuons quand même, encore une heure a rassurer James en répétant inlassablement les même choses : Henry sait ce qu'il fait, Albus est là bas, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Finalement, nous nous séparons, le ventre vide pour aller aux cours de l'après-midi. C'est la première fois que je suis si peu enthousiaste pour aller en cours d'animaux magiques. J'aimerais tellement accompagner James en défense contre les forces du mal. Je sais qu'il sera soutenu par Remus, Sirius et Lily. Mais Harry ? Qui prendra soin de lui ? Et puis James n'a pas la tête à assister à un cours.

Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Car je n'écoute rien du cours sur les animaux magiques qui peuvent être dangereux en pleine montagne. Pour la première fois durant ce cours, je discute de mon plein gré avec Peter. Nous partageons nos inquiétudes et essayons de ne pas nous enfuir pour aller vérifier que James va bien. La bienveillance de Peter envers James me laisse dubitative au point de croire sincèrement qu'il a changé et a pris le droit chemin. Finalement, il ne sera peut-être pas si difficile de le supporter.

A la fin du cours, nous nous précipitons tous les deux auprès de la salle commune, notre point de ralliement. Personne n'est encore arrivé, et c'est frustrant d'attendre. Je pense même les rejoindre dans la salle de DCFM lorsque Sirius, Remus et Harry rentrent en trombe dans la salle commune. Sirius semble très énervé et monte quatre à quatre les marches. Cette réaction m'inquiète mais heureusement le calme de Harry et Remus me rassure.

Harry m'explique alors la situation ignorant superbement Peter.

- James est sorti de cours. Il n'a pas supporté de faire comme si c'était un jour normal. Lily est sortie immédiatement après lui. Sirius a voulu faire de même, mais le professeur l'en a empêché en lui faisant remarquer à quelque chose près : « Je pense que la préfète en chef s'occupe déjà de M. Potter. Vous, vous continuez le cours M. Black ». Sirius s'est énervé et le prof l'a menacé de l'exclure pour la journée. Si Remus ne lui avait pas souligné que cela signifiait ne plus revoir James avant ce soir, Sirius serait sûrement parti à la recherche de James.

- Un moment j'ai cru qu'il ne m'écouterait pas, précise Remus troublé.

Les explications à peine finies, Sirius redescend de sa chambre avec la carte des maraudeurs.

- Il est au troisième étage avec Lily, déclare Sirius déjà au pas de course.

Je le suis difficilement. Sirius est un très bon coureur et moi non. Durant tout le trajet je l'entends marmonner que Lily n'est pas la bonne personne, que c'est lui qui devrait consoler James. Cependant je fais semblant de ne rien entendre.

Lorsque nous arrivons près de la salle, Sirius s'arrête net sur le pas de la porte. A première vue, James dont les yeux trahissent les pleurs passés, est allongé par terre avec sa tête appuyée sur les jambes de Lily. Cependant des détails trahissent leur intimité. Tout d'abord Lily, avec plein d'affection, est en train de caresser doucement les cheveux de James. Et puis il y a aussi cette main de Lily, que James tient fermement près de sa joue comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je me sens presque une intruse dans cette salle. Et je crois que c'est ce que ressens aussi Sirius puisqu'il s'assoit avec un certain recul près du jeune couple, comme pour ne pas les déranger.

A coté de moi j'entends murmurer Peter :

- Ils sont ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas réponds Remus, avant de s'approcher lui aussi de James.

Peter suit aussitôt Remus pour former un demi-cercle autour de leur ami. Je me sens soudain étrangement rassurée. Entouré de tous ses amis maraudeurs et de Lily, James ne peut sûrement pas trouver mieux comme réconfort.

Regardant sur ma gauche, je vois Harry ému pas cette scène. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il voit ses futurs parents aussi intimes. J'ai encore une envie soudaine de lui prendre à nouveau la main. Juste pour lui dire que je suis là si besoin. J'esquisse le geste, mais je ne le termine pas. Je ne m'en sens pas le droit. A la place je l'invite à retrouver le reste du groupe.

Nous passons un moment en silence puis Sirius rappelle encore que tout va bien se passer. Remus continue en relatant les bons moments passés avec les parents de James. Sirius et Peter agrémentent les propos de Remus avec leurs propres souvenirs. Ce partage de vieux souvenirs a le don de remonter momentanément le moral de James. Un moment même il sourit, mais ce n'est pas long. Finalement le silence retombe rapidement.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, et me fixant depuis de longues minutes James me demande inquiet :

- Est-ce que mes parents vont bien ?

J'ai envie de lui répondre que je ne peux pas le savoir, mais ce serait être de mauvaise foi. Je reconnais très bien le sens caché de sa question. Avec une certaine répugnance, je remonte ma manche et enlève mes gants. Tranquillement, je m'assois à coté de James et lui touche le visage sous le regard inquiet de tous mes camarades.

oOOo

_Je vois le père de James en train de ranger des assiettes et des couverts tandis qu'un mangemort s'introduit en douce dans la cuisine._

oOOo

- Alors me demandent-ils en chœur ?

- Je ne vois pas encore l'issue du combat.

Remus grimace tandis que Sirius me lance un regard noir. Comme électrifiée par ce regard qui avant ne m'était jamais destiné je touche à nouveau le bras de James.

Je mets un certain temps avant de trouver la suite de ma vision, comme si le futur ne voulait pas se dévoiler, encore trop incertain.

oOOo

_Je vois le père de James en train de ranger des assiettes et des couverts tandis qu'un mangemort s'est introduit en douce dans la cuisine._

_Le mangemort s'approche et Henry ne semble pas l'avoir vu. Pourtant, il est au courant de cette attaque non ?_

_Je ne vois pas non plus d'Aurors à proximité._

oOOo

- Alors me demande cette fois-ci uniquement James.

Je fais un signe de négation. Cela ne sert à rien de dire ce que je vois. Cela ne fera que l'inquiéter davantage. Je grimace un instant. Mon mal de crâne a repris. Il faut dire que j'ai touché longtemps le visage de James. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi. Enfin, cela valait tout de même le coup d'essayer.

Seulement au bout de quinze minutes, James me repose à nouveau la même question. Un instant j'hésite. Si je provoque des visions tous les quarts d'heures je ne tiendrais pas bien longtemps. Cependant, devant le regard implorant de James, je m'exécute.

Rien de nouveau si ce n'est un sourire sur les lèvres du père de James. Je connais ce sourire, c'est le même que Harry lorsqu'il était sur le point d'attaquer Peter. Je garde cependant cette information pour moi-même. La réaction de Sirius ne se fait pas attendre. Il murmure à Peter une injure à mon encontre.

- Même pas foutue d'utiliser son don lorsqu'on en a besoin !

Je ne relève pas. Il est sur les nerfs.

Treize minutes plus tard, James me demande à nouveau de regarder l'avenir. Harry s'interpose :

- Arrête James, elle ne va pas tenir à ce rythme là.

Mais je le repousse gentiment. Je sais que je peux encore tenir une fois et peut-être deux même.

oOOo

_Je vois l'arrivée des mangemorts dans le jardin des Potter._

oOOo

Je constate inquiète que le mangemort n'est pas seul mais accompagné de six compagnons.

J'essaye de me concentrer davantage et d'aller plus loin dans le temps. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je vois encore la même scène.

oOOo

_Des mangemorts traversent le jardin et entrent par une porte arrière du manoir Potter. _

oOOo

Une pensée stupide me fait remarquer que le manoir Potter pourrait très bien servir dans un film moldu à une maison hantée. Je chasse aussitôt cette idée déplacée pour suivre cette vision qui s'impose à moi. Je sens finalement que cette vision est la bonne.

oOOo

_Les mangemorts traversent deux autres pièces avant d'arriver aux environs de la cuisine. Sur de lui, le premier mangemort entre dans la cuisine comme pour attaquer Henry Potter. _

oOOo

Je souris face à un détail que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.

oOOo

_Des paires de pieds dépassent de dessous des doubles rideaux. _

oOOo

- Qu'est ce qui se passe me demande James impatient voyant mon sourire.

Je lui fais signe de se taire. Je reprends mon sérieux et continue ma vision malgré mon mal de tête. Je ne veux pas lui donner de fausse joie.

oOOo

_Après un « GO » sonore venant de nulle part, je découvre avec incrédulité que ce n'est pas seulement derrière les doubles rideaux que se cachaient les Aurors. Certes six d'entre eux avaient choisi cette cachette mais quatre autres étaient sous deux capes d'invisibilités et huit autres étaient dans les placards._

_Complètement affolés, les mangemorts sont stupéfiés en un instant, M. Potter se chargeant de celui de la cuisine._

oOOo

Ereintée par ma vision et ne trouvant pas mes mots, je soulève mon pouce droit dans un geste de victoire. Tous, autour de moi, laissent échapper des soupirs. Je baisse la tête et me penche en avant. J'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits. En mesure de parler à nouveau je leur explique toute la situation.

- Tu en es sure ? demande confirmation James.

- Oui, sure fais-je confiante.

L'ambiance est soudain plus légère et je suis vraiment fière d'avoir pu y contribuer. Les maraudeurs partent alors dans des discussions plus joyeuses.

Au bout d'une heure, James me demande à nouveau confirmation. Je grimace. Je ne pourrais pas faire une autre vision sans avoir quelques problèmes.

- James, intervient Harry, Anna est trop fatiguée.

- Si ça ne sert pas à ça, son don, alors à quoi il servirait nous, réplique immédiatement Sirius. Anna, montre moi, que tu peux faire quelque chose de bien avec ce don.

Sirius n'est plus mon petit ami et je ne l'aime plus. Je ne lui dois rien. Pourtant, sûrement mue par quelques sentiments passés, je m'exécute. Harry me fusille du regard, mais je persiste espérant faire changer d'opinion Sirius, sur mon don. C'est important pour moi.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, je confirme à nouveau ma vision. La même scène à l'identique. Tous soupirent d'aise. Moi, épuisée je m'effondre. Heureusement Sirius tend les bras pour me retenir. Un instant j'ai la sensation de retrouver mon chevalier servant, mais deux bras étrangers, me prennent par les épaules avant qu'il ne me touche. Sans le moindre doute sur l'identité de celui qui m'a rattrapé, je découvre dans ses bras une étreinte chaleureuse que même Sirius n'avait jamais su me fournir :

- Merci Harry réussis-je à dire encore assez faible.

- Tu as trop forcé, me fait-il inquiet.

Des papillons fourmillent dans mon ventre dus sûrement à mes visions successives. Mais alors pourquoi suis-je autant ravie de voir dans ces beaux yeux vert de l'inquiétude et de la tendresse ?

Troublée, j'essaye de me reprendre. Ce n'est pas le moment de philosopher sur le merveilleux regard de Harry. Lily a les mêmes yeux et pendant sept ans je n'en ai pas fait un tel foin. Cependant, Lily n'est pas Harry…

- Anna reprend Harry. Ca va ?

- Anna, répète Sirius lui aussi inquiet, tu vas bien?

Sentant que tous mes amis sont inquiets, ou ennemis, me corrige-je mentalement, un peu perdue par la situation, je me force à répondre :

- Je… Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu secouée. Mais je confirme que tes parents vont bien James.

Sur ces paroles, James vient me faire deux bises sonores pleines de gratitude. Je souris à cette effusion de sentiments. Cependant quelque chose me tracasse. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu Voldemort lors de cette attaque ? Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il était au courant de nos plans ? Je décide de repousser cette question à plus tard, ayant déjà eu trop d'émotion.

Nous restons encore quelques temps dans la salle, mais nous finissons par rentrer dans la salle commune pour être là lorsque Albus Dumbledore rentrera. Le directeur pourra ainsi nous confirmer de vive voix ce que nous savons déjà : Henry et Samantha Potter vont bien. Pour passer le temps nous jouons aux cartes.

Très tard le soir, Albus nous rejoint enfin. Cependant à sa mine grave, nous comprenons que quelque chose ne va pas. En un instant toutes mes entrailles en moi se liquéfient. Je tombe sur le divan et attend la sentence.

Le directeur s'avance près de James entouré de ses amis.

- Peter, annonce-t-il sur un ton condescendant. Je la lourde tache de t'informer que ton père est mort cet après-midi. Il a succombé au sort de la mort jeté par Voldemort.

- Attendez, attendez, bégaye Peter. Vous devez vous tromper. Vous voulez dire que Henry Potter est mort. C'est ça ? Non parce que celui qui risquait sa vie aujourd'hui c'était le père de James, pas le mien.

- Je suis désolé Peter, se répète Albus.

- Non, nie tout en bloc Peter. Mon père est encore vivant. Vous devez confondre.

Conscient de l'état de Peter, James lui pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'approche pas, hurle Peter. C'est ton père qui risquait de mourir. Pas le mien.

Fou de douleur il nous regarde tour à tour comme cherchant dans nos yeux la preuve que c'est une blague ou autre élément lui montrant que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar.

- Toi, hurle-t-il à mon encontre. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je ne savais pas, m'entend-je répondre. Je suis désolée Peter. Je ne savais pas.

- A qui veux- tu faire croire ça, tu es une voyante, tu dois tout voir. Tu savais forcément pour mon père.

- Je n'ai rien vu. Je ne savais pas, m'atermoie-je.

- En fait tu ne sais rien, reprend-il avec mépris. En fait, tu fais ta fière mais tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe.

- Peter gronde aussitôt le directeur. Je sais que c'est dur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à tes amis.

- Quels amis reprend Peter plein de rancœur ? Anna n'a jamais été mon amie.

Passant outre cette dernière remarque, le directeur prend par les épaules Peter et le dirige vers la sortie :

- Viens Peter, nous devons y aller.

Celui-ci, après m'avoir copieusement insulté, se laisse entraîner. A cet instant je pourrais faire une introspection sur moi-même pour savoir ce que je ressens, mais je ne préfère pas. Si je commence à analyser mes sentiments, j'ai peur de ne plus m'aimer. Comment ai-je pu passé à coté de ça ! J'aurais du m'en douter. Je n'ai pas vu Voldemort dans ma vision, cela voulait bien dire qu'il y avait quelque chose.

- James, lance Albus juste avant de sortir, ton père va bien. Anna, Harry, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à mon retour.

A peine le portrait de la grosse dame remis en place, Sirius explose :

- Comment as-tu pu laisser passer ça ! Tu l'as forcément vu. Tu le savais et tu n'as rien fais ? Tu me dégoûtes.

Sur ces paroles qui auraient pu suffire à m'assassiner, Sirius me crache dessus. En réponse je me mets à pleurer. Je me sens si humiliée. Sirius m'a craché dessus. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être humaine à ses yeux. C'est comme si j'étais un objet. Alors un sentiment d'injustice naît en moi. Je n'ai pas su voir la mort du père de Peter, je le concède, mais je ne suis pas omnisciente. Je fais de mon mieux. J'ai déjà pu sauver la famille Potter. Peut-être que deux personnes seraient mortes sans mon intervention. C'est injuste que tout retombe sur moi.

J'essuie machinalement son crachat avec ma manche. Harry semble vouloir s'interposer, mais ç'en est trop. Trop de souffrance, trop de responsabilité, trop d'amertume et surtout trop de colère en moi.

- Sirius ! Est-ce que je t'ai accusé d'être un mangemort parce que ta famille n'aime pas les sang de bourbes, est ce que je t'ai accusé de n'avoir rien fait lorsque Sarah est morte, ou est ce que je t'ai accusé lorsque mes parents sont morts ? Non, car tu n'étais pas responsable. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ou tu ne pouvais pas agir. Je ne t'ai jamais accusé.

- Mais tu es une voyante s'exclame-t-il. Tu savais forcément se défend Sirius.

- Je ne suis pas un dieu ! Je ne peux pas tout savoir. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas pu prévoir ça. Si je l'avais su j'aurais tout fait pour le sauver, mais je ne savais pas. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser.

- Si ! s'entête Sirius.

Devant cette réplique ridicule, je reprend plus cinglante :

- Tu veux que je te dise Sirius. Ce qui te dérange, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas réussi à sauver le père de Peter, mais le fait que je suis une voyante. Depuis que tu le sais tu me méprises. Tu déteste le fait que je sois une voyante Je pourrais même dire que tu me hais juste pour ce que je suis. Et tu sais quoi ? Mépriser quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est et non ce qu'il fait, me rappelle étrangement une autre situation. Celle des sang de bourbes traqués par Voldemort.

- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose s'offusque-t-il. Tu mélanges tout !

- Vraiment, fais-je un peu plus calme ?

Le voyant sur le point de répliquer je le coupe :

- Je suis fatiguée et je ne préfère pas entendre des mots que je ne pourrais plus jamais pardonner. Alors je vais aller dans le bureau de Albus Dumbledore et tu vas réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit. Après on en rediscutera. Je crois que là, tu as mieux à faire. Peter ne va sûrement pas tarder à revenir.

Sans un regard pour James, Lily, Remus ou Harry, je m'éloigne alors de la salle commune.

Comme je me l'imaginais, je suis très vite rattrapée par Harry qui affiche un sourire de connivence.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, fais-je exaspérée.

- Tu lui a cloué le bec, me confie Harry toujours sourire. Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais que tu lui dises ses quatre vérités. Mais franchement ça valait le coup d'attendre.

Je souris malgré moi alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau du directeur.

- Je sens, continue Harry, que James et Remus vont avoir une grande discussion avec Sirius avant l'arrivée de Peter. Ils lui jetaient déjà des regards noirs. En tout cas il vaudrait mieux qu'il change d'avis, sinon Lily va l'étriper.

- Harry le sermonne-je, ce n'est pas drôle. Le père de Peter est mort. Et j'aurais du le prévoir.

- Non rétorque très sérieux Harry. Comme tu l'as dis tu n'es pas une supersorcière capable de tout voir et de tout prévoir. Et pour ce qui est du père de Peter, j'en suis navré car je l'aimais bien. Mais si tu pensais que nos démarches contre Voldemort n'allaient engendrer aucun mort alors tu étais vraiment aveugle cette fois-ci. Nous savions tous les deux que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver. Maintenant soit on se plaint sur la mort de Felix Pettigrow, soit on lui fait honneur en continuant notre action.

Je réfléchis tout en marchant à ce qu'Harry vient de dire. Je savais déjà tout cela, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre dire.

- Merci Harry.

- De rien c'est fait pour ça les amis, rajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Encore cette envie de le serrer fort dans mes bras. _

Arrivé devant la statue du directeur nous donnons en même temps le mot de passe :

- Chocomiel

Habitués nous nous installons dans les fauteuils. En attendant le directeur, Harry et moi discutons de cours. Mais nous savons pertinemment que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour ne pas trop penser aux événements

- Ah soupire Albus en s'installant à son bureau. C'est encore une journée bien triste.

Voulant mettre les choses au clair dès le début, je me lance :

- Professeur…

Mais Albus Dumbledore me fait signe de la main de m'arrêter :

- Anna, me demande-t-il, est ce que tu savais pour la mort du père de Peter ?

- Non, m'offusqué-je d'une telle question.

- Bien, me rassure Albus, alors il n'y a pas a polémiquer. Tu n'es pas responsable. Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de revenir là-dessus. N'est ce pas?

Je suis intimidé par son ton presque impatient. Lui d'un général si posé.

- Oui professeur.

- As-tu quelque chose à rajouter Harry ?

- Non, cela me va, informe Harry ravi.

- Bien, reprend Albus avec un ton déterminé, dans ce cas, je vais vous demander, et je sais que cela ne sera pas facile, de faire pour un temps abstraction de vos sentiments envers M. Pettigrow. Sa mort tragique est un bouleversement pour nous tous, mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps de nous recueillir sur son sort. Nous devons avancer dans notre lutte contre Tom Jedusor.

Comme le dicton le dit si bien, qui ne dit mot consent. Ce que semble prendre au mot Albus Dumbledore puisque après son discours et un silence de quelques minutes tout au plus, il poursuit :

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ce soir qui vont perturber nos plans. Mais avant cela, Anna, je voudrais confirmation que tu as bien vu Voldemort lors de ta première vision sur Henry Potter.

- Oui réaffirmé-je. Et il y avait par contre bien plus que six mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient.

- Vous n'avez attrapé que six mangemort, grimace Harry, comprenant par mes paroles la situation actuelle.

- Oui répond gravement Albus. Cela ne fait pas beaucoup face aux seize encore en liberté, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. On avait du mal ces derniers temps a mettre la main ne serait-ce qu'un seul mangemort. Cela remontera un peu le moral des troupes. Par contre, informe Albus reprenant le fil de ses pensées, la mort de Felix va être doublement dévastateur. Premièrement, c'est la première personne assassinée depuis l'arrestation massive des mangemorts. Certains sorciers commençaient à penser que Voldemort était parti après le démantèlement de l'essentiel de son groupe. Maintenant c'est la confirmation qu'il est toujours là. J'ai peur d'un vent de panique. La deuxième chose est que M. Pettigrow était aussi directeur du département des mystères. Or son prédécesseur est mort récemment en prison. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Voldemort de l'avoir fait tué pour son incompétence. Ce poste vide va compliquer les choses pour agir. Ils ne vont pas mettre de remplaçant tout de suite. La presse parle déjà de poste maudit.

- La presse, m'étonné-je. Ils sont déjà au courant pour M. Pettigrow ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, Anna, m'avertit Albus avec gravité, je dois t'informer d'une très mauvaise nouvelle. Après avoir fait part de mes doutes au ministre sur le fait que Voldemort pourrait être au courant pour toi, il a décidé de son propre chef de tout expliquer à la presse. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.

- Vous voulez dire, commence Harry sur le ton de la colère, que demain, dans tous les journaux, il sera écrit que Anna est une voyante ?

- Malheureusement oui, certifie le directeur.

Mortifiée je demande effrayée :

- Jusqu'à quel point, il a révélé la vérité?

- Il a expliqué qui tu étais et comment fonctionnait ton don. Il a ensuite expliqué qu'il travaillait à une tactique pour t' « utiliser au mieux » pour combattre Voldemort. Je n'aurais jamais du le lui révéler, s'énerve soudain Albus. J'aurais du savoir qu'il allait te faire du mal. J'y ai pensé mais j'ai voulu agir le plus légalement possible. Je suis un crétin fini, doublé d'un naïf. Il est maintenant hors de question de travailler avec lui. Je décrète dès maintenant que nous agirons de notre propre chef.

Harry et moi échangeons un regard. C'est la première fois que je vois Albus s'énerver contre lui-même et cela en public. D'un autre coté, sa colère de n'avoir pas pu me protéger me touche beaucoup. Je crois qu'il s'est attaché plus que de mesure à Harry et à moi. Et cela fausse son jugement.

- M. le directeur, le coupe Harry avec calme. Votre colère est justifié et je boue de rage de ce qu'à fait le ministre. Mais il ne serait pas opportun de faire ce que vous préconisez. A la place il serait beaucoup plus intéressant de faire croire officiellement que nous sommes toujours en train de travailler avec le ministre. Comme cela, le ministre Bagnold ne se méfiera pas, et cela nous permettra d'agir à notre guise, officieusement. Si nous nous mettons à dos le ministère, nous aurons deux guerres à mener et nous n'y arriverons pas.

Je cligne des yeux. Les rôles me semblent comme inversés. Harry Potter est devenu le directeur et Albus Dumbledore un élève.

- Oui, soupire, Albus légèrement troublé par son accès de colère, je me suis laissé emporter. Mais c'est toi qui a raison Harry. Bien sûr nous resterons officiellement en étroite collaboration avec le ministre. Merci de m'avoir fait reprendre pied.

Le sourire de Albus me rassure. Je ne suis pas habituée à la voir perdre son calme légendaire.

- D'ailleurs continue Albus, pour ce que nous devons faire, nous pouvons agir en secret.

- Il nous reste à détruire le basilic et le médaillon comptabilise Harry, avant de nous occuper de Nagini et de Voldemort.

- Tout à fait confirme Albus qui fronce soudain les sourcils. Par contre nous allons devoir changer l'ordre de nos projets. Depuis que Voldemort connaît l'existence de Anna, il ne va pas mettre longtemps avant de réaliser que nous pourrions connaître l'emplacement des horcruxes. Voldemort pourrait alors les changer de place. Comme il n'a pas accès à la chambre des secrets, nous devrions en premier lieu, nous occuper du médaillon. Après nous réglerons son sort au Basilic. Ca ne me plait pas de reporter encore et encore la destruction de ce monstre, mais c'est la meilleure des solutions. Qu'en dis-tu Anna ?

- Je suis assez d'accord. En plus le basilic n'est peut-être pas un horcruxes alors que le médaillon c'est sûr.

- Bien, valide le professeur, dans ce cas samedi nous nous occuperons du médaillon.

- Et bientôt nous tuerons Voldemort reprend Harry tout bas à coté de moi.

Oui complété-je intérieurement. Voldemort essaye de nous détruire car nous lui faisons peur. Cela veut dire que nous sommes en bonne voie. Alors nous pourrons le détruire une bonne fois pour toute, … ou bien c'est lui qui nous tuera. Finalement quelque soit l'issue, ce sera pour bientôt. Mais je suis certaine que nous gagnerons. Il le faut !

Fin du chapitre ooOOooOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOOooooo

Merci à Alixe pour toute son aide.

Voilà, pour une fois je suis à l'heure. Je suis même un peu en avance car ce week-end je ne suis pas là : je vais au festival d'angoulème . Je suis trop contente. Enfin cela est une autre histoire. Donc sinon, je confirme, il va y avoir 25 chapitres et un épilogue. Cela fait bizarre de se dire que ce n'est plus que dans 5 chapitres… Enfin,… Voilà je dis donc à dans trois semaines, en espérant être encore à l'heure pour poster. Bon week-end à tous.


	25. Chapter 25

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours, cette histoire se base sur l'histoire écrite par J.K.Rowling. Pour ceux qui ne savent plus où nous en sommes, je vous rappelle que Peter vient de perdre son père, et que Anna ne l'a pas vu venir car elle était occupée à sauver la famille Potter. Sinon, le pouvoir de Anna vient d'être mis au grand jour.

C'est un résumé très succin mais bon, c'est le strict minimum pour comprendre ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 21, Où l'amour et la haine se côtoient**

- Merlin s'exclame Nina en regardant alternativement le journal et ma personne.

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander ce qui se passe. Aujourd'hui, la presse vient d'annoncer que je suis une voyante, au service de Dumbledore. J'aurais aimé que Lily soit là pour cette épreuve, mais elle a passé la nuit avec les maraudeurs, au chevet de Peter. Celui-ci a perdu son père. Cela m'attriste, mais je dois aussi reconnaître que la publication de ma photo en première page occupe davantage mes pensées. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. Maintenant que tout le monde va savoir pour mon don, je me demande bien comment ils vont réagir.

- Anna, m'interpelle Nina, c'est vrai que tu peux voir mon avenir ?

Est-ce que je répond ou pas ? Je sens que cela va être une longue journée.

- J'en sait rien, fais-je morose.

- Allez s'excite Nina, dis moi juste si je vais avoir un copain cette année ?

- Non, intervient Harry assis à ma droite, il n'y a aucune chance.

- Elle te l'a dit ? demande Nina avec inquiétude.

- Pas besoin. Suffit de regarder ta tête.

Je me retourne vers lui impressionné. C'est une réplique que j'aurais bien aimé dire moi-même.

Vexée Nina s'en va.

- Est-ce que Voldemort va être vaincu ? demande un garçon haut comme trois pomme.

Embarrassée, je lance un regard plein d'espoir vers Harry pour qu'il ressorte une de ses magnifiques répliques.

- Relis la ligne dix-sept de l'article, conseille Harry, tu verras qu'il est écrit que Anna doit toucher la personne. Je la vois mal aller voir Voldemort pour lui serrer la main. Donc maintenant si vous n'avez pas d'autre questions stupides j'aimerais discuter avec ma copine.

- Anna, me propose-t-il sous les regards de nos camarades qui persistent à rester près de moi. J'ai la leçon de métamorphose à lire, on peut aller en cours maintenant ?

- Pas de problème fais-je ravie de m'éclipser avant qu'un bande d'abrutis me demande leur avenir.

A peine sortie, je remercie Harry.

- Merci de m'avoir sortie de là.

- Oui, mais tu ne pourras pas les éviter très longtemps, me remarque-t-il. Je crains même que des personnes de l'extérieur viennent te voir.

- Oh quand même pas, contesté-je, je suis encore une élève.

- Il vaut mieux que tu oublies tout ça Anna, prédit Harry avec grand sérieux, maintenant, tu n'es plus qu'une voyante super douée à leur yeux. Ils voudront tous savoir s'ils vont trouver l'âme sœur, s'ils vont vivre vieux ou autre chose dans le même genre.

- Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur pour les affronter. Tu restes à coté de moi, hein?

- Faudra bien, se résout Harry. Car si ces personnes sont embêtantes, c'est rien par rapport à tes ennemis. Eux seront encore plus vindicatifs. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils agissent rapidement pour te tuer.

Je frissonne à cette perspective.

- Enfin, reprend Harry pour modérer ces propos, tant que tu reste à Poudlard ils vont avoir du mal. Seulement, tu peux faire un trait sur des sorties au dehors.

- Tu pourrais être plus optimiste, ronchonné-je. Tu veux me mettre le moral à zéro ?

- Non, bien sur, se reprend Harry, mais tu préfères que je te dise ce que je pense ou bien des phrases toutes faites enrobées de beaux mensonges ?

- La vérité, concédé-je. Mais quand même, ce n'est pas pour me remonter le moral.

- Bah, fait laconique Harry, tu peux te dire que tu as deux magiciens très fort pour te protéger.

Ayant envie de le taquiner je demande :

- Le premier je vois, c'est Albus Dumbledore mais le deuxième je ne vois absolument pas. Tu penses à qui ?

- Ahah, très drôle rigole Harry. La prochaine fois, je n'essayerais pas de te remonter le moral.

oOOo

Me sentant accrochée par un bras je me retourne surprise :

- Est ce que tu peux me dire mon avenir ?

Je me contente de marmonner un « non » avant de rentrer en classes. Après un millième « non », Minerva MacGonagall arrive enfin. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse qu'un cours de Métamorphose commence. Peter est absent et derrière moi, James, Sirius et Remus ne m'ont pas adressé un mot. Mais plus grave, Lily non plus. Cela m'inquiète, mais je ne préfère pas y penser.

Mais mon inquiétude n'est pas fondée. A la sortie du cours, Lily est là et nous attend Harry et moi. Je constate aussi que beaucoup de monde traîne encore à la sortie du cours.

- Coucou vous deux. Je n'ai pas déjeuné avec vous car James m'a proposé d'aller voir Peter. Vous allez bien ?

Harry et moi répondons par l'affirmative. Je l'informe, pour la tenir au courant, des nouvelles publications à mon sujet. Au début révoltée, Lily essaye par la suite de me consoler. Enfin sans trop comprendre la transition, Lily compare mon sort à celui de Peter. Elle finit d'ailleurs par nous reprocher de n'être pas aller le voir.

- Il vient de perdre son père et n'a plus de famille, le plaint Lily. Voir des amis lui ferait du bien.

- Tu as oublié notre dernier face à face, lui rappelé-je.

- Non, bien sûr, mais il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Je pensais que tu lui avais pardonné. Il a des circonstances atténuantes. Il a quand même perdu son père.

Absolument pas motivée, mais certaine que Lily n'en démordra pas, je lui concède :

- Bien sûr. J'irais le voir dès que j'aurais un peu de temps.

Harry lui s'en tire mieux que moi, puisqu'il garde le silence.

Tout à coup, je suis bousculée, et quelqu'un se jette sur moi et arrive à me toucher le visage.

oOOo

_Une jeune femme sur le pas de la porte hurle après un homme portant des valises_

_- Jean, attend, je veux que tu restes._

oOOo

En deux secondes Harry a maîtrisé l'opportun.

- Hey la voyante crie l'étranger dis moi ce que tu as vu.

Mais Harry est déjà en train de l'escorter au coin du couloir avec pour ordre express de ne pas s'approcher de moi. Cependant, l'idée de Harry n'est pas très bonne car occupée par cet intrus, d'autres en profitent pour essayer de me toucher. Vite dépassée, Lily qui essaye de prendre ma défense, est refoulée en dehors du cercle qui s'amasse autour de moi.

Très vite je suis submergée de vision :

oOOo

_La scène se déroule au milieu de magnifiques colonnes de pierre qui forment un cercle._

_- Je vous déclare mari et femme, puissiez vous être heureux dans cette nouvelle vie qui commence_

oOOo

oOOo

_Un garçon est à genoux sur une tombe où est écrit : « à mes parents que je chérissais de tout mon cœur »._

oOOo

oOOo

_Est-ce que je dois acheter une robe rouge ou une robe bleue ?_

oOOo

oOOo

_Un couple se trouve dans une voiture chargée à bloc :_

_- Chéri où allons nous ?_

_- Loin, le plus loin possible._

oOOo

- CA SUFFIT, hurle-je.

Tout le monde s'éloigne de moi soudain effrayés. Harry et Lily en profitent pour revenir près de moi. Moi, je compte mettre un terme définitif à toutes ces veines tentatives :

- Avez-vous une idée de ce que je dois subir à votre contact ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que c'est de voir toutes ces images défiler dans ma tête alors que je ne le veux pas.

- A d'autres !, me crie une voix que je n'ai pu identifier.

- Qui a dit ça ? demandé-je avec autorité. Personne ?

- C'est moi, se désigne un adolescent maigrichon, tout au plus en quatrième année. Tu veux nous faire croire que tu souffres en regardant notre avenir, mais ce ne sont que des visions. En fait tu n'as tout simplement pas envie de nous répondre.

Un brouhaha d'assentiment vient valider cette déclaration.

Je sens mon sang bouillir. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est de perdre momentanément la réalité pour voir l'imprévisible. Mais je me contiens et essaye d'expliquer avec pédagogie, que je ne veux pas leur prédire leur avenir :

- Oui, je ne veux pas. Et je crois que c'est normal non ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à avoir des visions pour répondre à vos petits problèmes existentiels.

- Tu es vraiment égoïste, surenchérit le garçon.

Cette fois-ci, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et j'explose, pleine de haine pour tous ces élèves innocents et qui ne subiront jamais toutes les épreuves par lesquelles je suis passée :

- Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dises ton avenir ? Que je te dises quand est-ce que tu vas mourir. Dans quelle circonstances, et après combien de temps de souffrances ? Non attend, tu veux peut-être que je te dise si tu vas devenir fou après 4 ou 5 Doloris? Ou encore fais-je avec une joie perfide, que je te dise si tu fais partie des élèves qui sous l'Impérium vont tuer leur famille, leur mari ou même leur enfants. Ou peut- être…

Mais Harry m'arrête en me prenant par le bras :

- Arrête Anna. Ils en ont déjà assez entendu.

Réalisant qu'une bonne partie des élèves semblent horrifiés, je rajoute plus calme :

- Vous ne voulez pas connaître votre avenir. Ça je peux vous l'assurer. Alors laissez moi tranquille que je puisse faire de mon mieux pour que Voldemort disparaisse à jamais et que _vous_ viviez heureux.

Après mon discours, Lily et Harry m'incitent gentiment à ne pas rester là. De toute façon j'ai sûrement dû traumatiser la plupart des élèves. Je me sens légèrement coupable, et en même temps, jalouse de leur bonheur.

- Anna commence Lily. Je ne savais pas que tes visions t'apportaient autant de souffrance.

- En effet Lily, tu ne sais pas.

Sentant mon ton un peu rude je rajoute lasse:

- C'est vrai que c'est dur, mais vous êtes la pour m'aider à tenir le coup. Et puis tout à l'heure sous le coup de la colère, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré la situation.

Lily me sourit puis me prend dans ses bras. Je suppose que cette étreinte n'est pas que pour moi. Lily aussi est sous tension depuis deux jours. En ce moment j'ai l'impression de m'énerver pour un rien. Il y a quelques mois je n'aurais jamais réagit comme cela.

Harry lui, pose sa main sur mon épaule. Les fourmillements recommencent dans mon ventre. Perturbée je regarde Harry. Ses magnifiques yeux verts sont posés sur moi. Non décidément, Harry n'a pas du tout le même regard que Lily.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? me demande Harry avec inquiétude.

- Rien me reprend-je aussitôt. Rien, c'est juste que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir comme amis.

Pourquoi d'un coup le mot ami me gène-t-il ? Inquiète sur mes sentiments envers Harry je préfère passer à autre chose :

- Et si on allait dans la cuisine se faire un super casse-croûte, propose-je, pour ne pas affronter les sans-avenirs.

- Sans-avenir répète Lily.

- Oui ceux qui ont besoin que je leur dise leur avenir mais à qui je me refuse de le dévoiler. Ceux de tout à l'heure quoi ! rajouté-je devant son incompréhension.

- Tu as de drôles d'expressions, commente Lily.

- Bah, tu veux que je les appelle comment sinon ?

- Je ne sais pas, répond Lily hésitante.

- Pourquoi pas les madames Irma, propose Harry.

- Non, je préfère les sans-avenirs, persisté-je.

Mes deux amis sourient à mon entêtement.

Discutant joyeusement, nous en oublions de prendre le chemin des cuisines. Finalement nous mangeons dans la Grande Salle, mais à ma grande joie personne ne tente quoique ce soit à mon encontre. Il faut dire que mon petit discours de tout à l'heure a fait son effet. Il s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre dans le château. De plus Albus Dumbledore, a rajouté un petit discours sur le fait que quiconque me harcèlerait ferait perdre des points à sa maison.

Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi sévère et surtout de prendre autant parti pour un élève. D'ailleurs depuis quelque temps j'ai remarqué que Albus était plus familier avec Harry et moi. Comme s'il cessait d'afficher cette image de sorcier parfait, et qu'à la place il nous montrait sa véritable identité. Si ça se trouve, il nous considère comme ses enfants. Je souris à cette psychanalyse de pacotille. Je devrais arrêter de lire la rubrique psy de sorcière hebdo, car maintenant j'imagine toujours des trucs complètement tirés par les cheveux. En fait, si ça se trouve, la familiarité de Albus vient de mon imagination et pour sa sévérité, il devait le faire pour que Poudlard ne sombre pas dans la folie de la voyance. Cependant la première solution me parait beaucoup plus touchante. Je me plais à penser que Albus pourrait être un second père pour moi.

oOOo

Cette théorie est d'ailleurs tenace car le soir même, dans le bureau de Albus Dumbledore je me mets à analyser tous ces gestes. Harry et Albus ne se rendent pas vraiment compte de mon comportement étrange étant tous deux complètement absorbés par la stratégie à mettre en place pour récupérer le médaillon. Malheureusement à l'issu d'une heure de discussion, je me lasse de ce petit jeu qui en plus me prive de mon attention. Je décide alors de passer à autre chose :

- Vous devriez arrêter de vous torturer l'esprit. Vous avez fait le tour de la question plusieurs fois. Vous allez y arriver. C'est certain.

- Tu l'as vu ? me demande Albus rassuré.

- Non, bien sûr que non, fais-je ennuyée. Il faudrait que je touche l'un d'entre vous.

- Anna, se lance le directeur très sérieux. J'ai pensé, qu'il serait peut-être temps que j'accepte que tu me touches.

- Vous aviez interdit à Anna de vous toucher ? interroge Harry perdu.

Devant l'embarra du directeur, je me porte à son secours :

- Nous avons décidé cela quand je suis entrée dans l'école.

- Vous aviez peur que Anna voit quelque chose de précis, demande Harry à Albus.

- Eh bien, j'avais pensé que Anna ne devait pas m'influencer dans mes choix. Et je craignais qu'elle ne voie des confidences que m'auraient fait ses camarades. Je voulais préserver leur intimité. Mais il est vrai que maintenant, ça fait longtemps que cette interdiction n'a plus lieu d'être.

Me tendant la main, je reste hésitante.

- Je ne sais pas, tenté-je d'expliquer. Ca me fait bizarre. Laissez-moi me préparer.

Albus me sourit gentiment pour me rassurer. Harry nous regarde alternativement ne comprenant pas qu'elle est notre réticence. Il est vrai qu'il n'est là que depuis quelques mois. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'isolement dont je me suis astreinte. Il n'a pas vu non plus le jour où Albus s'est énervé, car je lui avais touché sa manche. Non, il ne comprend pas ce tabou qui a persisté durant six ans. Car si Albus m'avait interdit de le toucher moi non plus je ne voulais pas. Car en le touchant, je pourrais peut-être voir une victoire de Voldemort et cela je ne pourrais le supporter. Respirant un bon coup je me concentre sur le médaillon de Salazar puis prend la main de Albus :

oOOo

_Je vois Harry et Albus discuter joyeusement devant un tas de gravas qui fut il y a quelques années la maison des Jedusors. _

_Albus tapote alors de sa main gauche l'épaule de Harry comme pour le féliciter. De sa main droite, le directeur tiens fermement un collier, celui qui appartenait il y a longtemps à celui de Salazar._

oOOo

Cependant une autre vision vient parasiter ma première vision

oOOo

_Albus et Voldemort se font face debout. Ils tendent leur baguette l'un contre l'autre et…_

oOOo

Je retire ma main immédiatement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'alarme Albus.

- Rien fais-je aussitôt. Je n'ai pas voulu voir autre chose que ce qui nous concernait.

Albus et Harry acquiescent gravement comprenant ce de quoi je parle. Soudain, je réalise que c'est la première fois que je serre la main du directeur de l'école. Je suis émue.

- Vous avez les main froide, laissé-je échapper.

- Eh oui.

- J'ai toujours cru, reprends-je, que vos mains étaient chaudes.

- Passé ces considérations, nous coupe Harry impatient, qu'as-tu vu ?

- Ah oui, désolé. J'ai vu que vous alliez réussir.

- Bien s'enthousiasme Albus, dans ce cas je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos nous ferait du bien. Harry, rendez-vous demain matin à 8 heures devant mon bureau.

- J'y serais.

oOOo

Le lendemain matin, je me lève tardivement. Normalement, Harry est déjà parti avec le directeur pour rechercher le médaillon. Je petit-déjeune donc toute seule, car Lily a encore décidé de manger en compagnie des Maraudeurs à l'infirmerie. Peter devrait d'ailleurs sortir ce midi.

Par précaution je me couvre de la tête au pied ne permettant ainsi à personne de me toucher contre mon gré. Je mets d'ailleurs de jolis gants que m'avaient offerts mes parents pour mon dernier anniversaire. Enfin tout ça est bien lointain maintenant.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je me décide finalement à faire une petite visite à mes « amis ». Arrivée dans l'infirmerie, je ne m'y sens pas très à l'aise. Tous les Maraudeurs me regardent bizarrement. Heureusement, Lily, vient à ma rencontre.

- Anna tu es venue !

Pour briser la glace, je décide en premier lieu de faire mes condoléances. Cependant, en aucun cas je ne m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir prévenu à temps. Je n'ai commis aucune erreur. Peter me regarde fixement avant de me faire un sourire.

- Merci Anna.

Lui non plus ne s'excuse pas pour ce qu'il m'a dit. Je suppose que nous devons nous considérer comme quittes. Autour de moi l'atmosphère se détend et les discussions reprennent.

- Alors raconte Sirius, je lui ai dit de t'acheter des chocogrenouilles, mais Remus pas très réveillé, a dit chonouille. Du coup le vendeur a compris quenouille.

Alerté par le mot « pas très réveillé » je constate que Remus est un vrai zombi. Sûrement est-ce la pleine lune. Ses transformations doivent le fatiguer. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse prendre de potion tue-loup. Réalisant soudain quelque chose, je m'injure mentalement. Maintenant que je suis en 7ème année, je pourrais très bien faire une potion par moi-même. En plus Remus ne serait pas surpris puisqu'il connaît mon secret. Je pourrais demander de l'aide à Lily ou Severus pour la potion. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée depuis le temps !

- Alors, continue Sirius hilare, le vendeur a cru que Remus se fichait de lui et il nous a expulsé de son magasin. Seulement on était bien embêté car on voulait t'acheter des chocogrenouilles. Alors je me suis déguisé en fille, et j'ai acheté les bonbons. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire repérer, mais le patron du magasin n'y a vu que du feu.

- Eh bien, conclut Peter, vous avez fait de sacrés efforts pour me récupérer ces bonbons. Mais il ne fallait pas. A la place, tu aurais du venir déguisé, dit Peter à Sirius. J'aurais trop rigolé à te voir en fille. Tu devais vraiment être ridicule.

Tout le monde s'esclaffe à cette blague. Moi aussi, mais je me force. L'aplomb que fait montre Peter envers Sirius me perturbe. Avant Peter n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de remarque. Son ami fait d'ailleurs remarquer :

- Peter ! Je comptais sur toi pour me soutenir. James et Remus n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de moi, mais toi, j'aurais pensé que tu me soutiendrais, s'offusque faussement Sirius..

- Eh bien non !

Sirius éclate alors de rire :

- Ah mon petit Peter est devenu grand. Qui vais-je embêter maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas mais ce ne sera pas moi ! Rajoute Peter avec un petit air de défi.

La discussion reste joyeuse pendant un bon moment avant que Peter ne craque et se mette à pleurer soudainement. Cela fait bizarre. Il plaisantait avec les autres et puis d'un coup il éclate en sanglot. Cependant cela me rassure quelque peu. Son père est mort il y a à peine deux jours et je le trouvais un peu trop gai. Finalement, il essaye simplement de donner le change. Après ces pleurs la discussion reprend sur un ton beaucoup moins amusant.

- Je suis désolé s'excuse Peter, c'est juste que après Sarah, je ne pensais plus subir tout ça. Et maintenant mon père…

- C'est normal, le console aussitôt Remus.

Peter renifle bruyamment comme pour se reprendre. Je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je compatis à sa tristesse, mais je ne peux pas le plaindre. Moi aussi j'ai véccu tout ça et je ne suis pas allée à l'infirmerie, et je n'ai pas exigé que James aille me chercher du chocolat à la cuisine, ni que Lily aille me emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque pour moi !

- Dis-donc, propose soudain faussement enjoué Peter, est ce que ça vous dirait qu'on joue aux cartes explosives. J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

- J'y vais, se propose Remus immédiatement.

D'un coup je réalise quelque chose de troublant. Comme Peter a envoyé au loin James, Lily, et Remus, il ne reste plus que Sirius et moi auprès de lui.

- Il faudrait rapprocher le lit d'à coté et trouver une table pour qu'on puisse y jouer, rajoute Peter.

Sirius, voyant que je ne réagis pas, se propose. Soudain, mal à l'aise je comprends que Peter l'a fait exprès. Il veut me parler. D'ailleurs il m'agrippe le poignet pour me forcer à m'approcher de lui. Comme toujours, il ne pense pas une seconde au fait que je puisse avoir des visions.

oOOo

_- Peter, annonce une voix d'outre tombe qui appartient sans aucun conteste à Voldemort, tu es un de mes plus fidèle serviteur. Mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu étais venu me voir de ton propre chef._

oOOo

- Anna murmure Peter pour que Sirius ne nous entende pas, je ne te pardonnerais jamais la mort de Sarah et de papa. Jamais tu m'entends ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, et je te jure que je me vengerai.

Je l'écoute mais je suis surtout concentrée sur ma vision. Je veux savoir pourquoi Peter nous a tous trahis. D'ailleurs inconsciemment, je regarde la main de Peter sur mon poignet.

oOOo

_- Maître, répond Peter, la réponse est simple…_

oOOo

Mais la vision s'interrompt abruptement. Peter a relaché son emprise, comprenant ce qu'il se passe. Malgré son erreur, Peter ne s'en montre pas pour autant perturbé, je dirais même qu'il semble plus amusé qu'effrayé.

Un sentiment de peur et d'incompréhension s'empare de moi. De peur, car Peter ne semble nullement effrayé que je découvre son alliance avec Voldemort. D'incompréhension, car malgré tous les changements, Peter aura persisté à suivre le sillage de Voldemort. Mais pourquoi ? Restée sur ma faim, je demande en chuchotant pour ne pas alerter Sirius :

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais tout : des amis, un brillant avenir… Alors pourquoi choisir d'être mangemort ! Je suis sur que tu ne crois même pas en la pureté de la race.

- Mangemort s'étonne-t-il ? Je vois, comprend Peter toujours aussi sûr de lui. Dernièrement, on me l'a en effet proposé, mais j'ai refusé. Mais c'est vrai que les circonstances changent. Il ne fait plus aucun doute que Voldemort est bien plus puissant que Dumbledore. Il tue qui il veut quand il veut. Et je veux être dans le camp des vainqueurs et non des tués.

- Juste pour ça ?fais-je incrédule. Il a tué ton père !

Peter me fusille du regard et me révèle tout à fait sincère et plein de haine:

- Voldemort et trop fort pour que je puisse me venger pour l'instant. Mais il n'est pas le seul responsable de la mort de mon père et de Sarah. Tu, insiste Peter, as laissé mourir Sarah et mon père. Et le comble dans tout cela, c'est que toi tu passes pour une héroïne. Voldemort est horrible mais il n'a jamais prétendu être du bon coté. Je te déteste Anna, je te hais à un point que tu ne peux imaginer, au point de m'allier momentanément avec mon pire ennemi pour avoir l'unique chose que je désire : ta mort ! Tu vas mourir, sourit-il méchamment, et tu vas souffrir longtemps avant.

Se mêlent en moi la peur et l'horreur. Je n'arrive pas trop à savoir ce qui est le plus fort. L'aplomb de Peter et la joie qui éprouve manifestement à l'idée de me tuer prochainement de, me terrorisent. Comment peut-on être aussi inhumain ?

- Et tu sais ce qui est le plus beau dans tout ça? rajoute Peter. C'est que tu ne pourras rien dire à personne car je n'ai pas de marque et que pour l'instant je n'ai encore rien fait de mal. Mon premier acte en tant que mangemort sera ta mort Anna. Et il sera trop tard pour toi.

Je sens en moi monter le dégoût. Peter est vraiment un être abject. Mais celui-ci ne semble pas en avoir fini car il rajoute rapidement, alors que Sirius se rapproche légèrement inquiet face à nos mines sérieuses :

- Ah et si l'envie te prenais de dévoiler ta vision, personne ne te croirait. Les maraudeurs et Lily sont tous avec moi maintenant. Pas la peine de leur dire, ils ne te croiront pas.

Avec un sourire mielleux, Petre enchaîne à voix haute alors que Sirius nous rejoins :

- Comme c'est dommage que tu partes, Anna, minaude Peter. Enfin, je voulais te dire que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dis hier. Tu n'es en rien responsable. C'est cet horrible mage noir. Soyons amis.

J'ai envie de hurler. Son sourire me donne envie de vomir. Son discours est une abomination et plus que tout, j'ai envie de le tuer lentement et en le faisant souffrir à petit feu. A cet instant ma haine contre Peter a dépassé celle de Bellatrix. Et pourtant, je serre les dents et me rentre les ongles dans la peau. Je ne laisse rien transparaître. Car il a raison sur un point : aucun des maraudeurs ne me croira.

- Bien sûr Peter, fais-je avec difficulté. Et saches, le menacé-je sous couvert, que nous vengerons ton père. Tous les mangemort finirons en prison ou mourrons, et Voldemort aura le même sort.

Sur ce, je m'empresse de partir et de me réfugier dans les toilettes pour hurler ma fureur. Peter était presque heureux que je sache qu'il voulait me tuer. Il voulait que j'aie peur. Mais surtout il voulait que je sache que sa vengeance serait terrible. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas dénoncé sur le champ ? Un instant, songeuse je ne répond pas immédiatement. La réponse est pourtant évidente : je n'ai aucune preuves. Peter n'a encore rien fait de mal. Même si je suis sure du chemin qu'il va emprunter, il ne pourra jamais être accusé d'être un mangemort avec pour seule preuve mes visions. Les seules personnes qui me croiront sur parole seront Dumbledore et Harry. Et encore, depuis le début de l'année, Peter n'a pas arrêté de faire des aller et retour entre mangemort ou gentil garçon. Dumbledore va mettre en avant que l'avenir n'est pas déterminé et qu'il peut encore emprunter le bon chemin. Mais que faire alors ? Avertir Harry ? Non surtout pas Harry. Il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler et le tuerait immédiatement. Je ne peux pas laisser faire une chose pareille. Alors que faire ? Il faut bien que j'en avertisse quelqu'un ! J'ai besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Lily ? Non, elle ne me croirait pas. Elle est devenue trop proche de Peter.

Respirant un bon, j'essaye de réfléchir au mieux. Il ne faut surtout pas que je prenne de décision trop rapide. Si je fais une erreur, Peter risque de s'en tirer. Or là je suis trop bouleversée pour penser correctement. La mort dans l'âme et ne trouvant aucune échappatoire, je me décide à me taire pour l'instant. Mais Peter n'à qu'à bien se tenir, car au moindre écart, ... Mais je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais et vu l'état dans lequel je suis il vaudrait mieux que je m'extrais de tout cela pour l'instant.

Je dois trouver de quoi m'occuper et ne plus penser à ça. J'ai besoin de me trouver une occupation, le temps de me calmer. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Une balade, c'est hors de question, je ne vais penser qu'à ça. Alors mes devoirs ? Ce n'est pas folichon. Non je sais !

N'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête, je me dirige alors vers les sous-sols du château. J'ai l'intension d'y rencontrer M. Bruletout pour savoir s'il serait possible d'utiliser quelques potions pour un projet personnel. Mais finalement je change d'avis me rappelant que Severus à un petit stock personnel et que lui ne me posera pas trop de questions. De plus sa compagnie me ferra du bien. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. De trouver quelqu'un qui sera sincère et qui est du bon coté définitivement. Cependant après quelques minutes à l'attendre devant sa salle commune, je me décide à revenir l'après-midi. Attendre est aussi dévastateur qu'une promenade. A la place je me résigne à faire mes devoirs. Mais je ne fais pas grand-chose.

Lorsqu'à midi, je ne vois ni Harry, ni Albus Dumbledore, mon cœur se serre. Normalement tout doit bien se passer mais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrais pas. Surtout après ce que j'ai vu sur Peter. Comment vivrais-je sans eux. Surtout Harry. Sentant mon cœur faire un bon, j'essaye de ne pas trop penser à lui. Depuis quelques temps, je me sens bizarre en sa présence.

A midi pile, ne tenant plus sur place te ne songeant qu'à Peter et ses menaces, je demande à Severus de m'aider à faire une potion inédite. Il accepte sans une hésitation, ce qui me fait très plaisir. Je pensais aussi inviter Lily mais elle est trop occupée par Peter et ses « nouveaux » amis. De plus j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de mon monde habituel. J'ai besoin de faire une pause. Cela devient urgent ! Et Severus est parfait pour cela !

Arrivée au lieu et heure indiqué par Severus, je tiens dans mes mains quelque chose que je ne pensais pas me voir offrir un jour. Surtout pas à un Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, me demande Severus à peine arrivé et ouvrant en même temps l'entrée de la salle de classe où nous avons décidé de nous retrouver.

- C'est pour toi, fais-je .

- Q'est ce que c'est ? se répète Severus avec méfiance, troublé par le papier cadeau entourant l'objet mystérieux.

- C'est pour Noël. Un peu en retard, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'occasion de te le donner.

- Un cadeau pour moi ? me fait-il sceptique. Mais on n'est pas assez ami pour ça.

La franchise de Severus n'est pas toujours à mon goût. Cependant je lui fais signe d'ouvrir au lieu de râler. En fait c'est le cadeau que j'avais prévu d'offrir à Sirius : un carnet d'adresse. Mais je crois que je n'aurais jamais l'occcasion de le lui offrir, or je ne voulais pas le garder. Trop de sales souvenirs…

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose remarqué-je devant son sourcil levé. C'est juste pour que tu notes toutes les adresses de tes amis et que tu ne nous perdes pas de vu. J'ai déjà noté la mienne.

Affichant un air neutre, je crois cependant apercevoir un instant un demi sourire. Je crois que ce cadeau lui plait mais qu'il n'ose pas le dire.

- Enfin, conclue-je, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

- C'est gentil rajoute Severus affichant cette fois-ci un vrai sourire. Cela me plait beaucoup. Merci Anna.

Je suis ravie. Cela fait du bien des paroles réconfortantes.

- Sinon reprend très vite Severus ne voulant pas tomber dans des effusions, tu m'a parlé d'une potion contre les loup-garou.

- En effet.

- Je suppose que c'est pour Remus.

- Oui et je serais bien incapable de la faire toute seule.

- Tu pourrais demander à Lily.

- En effet mais je préfère le faire avec toi.

- Tu t'es fâché avec elle ? me questionne le Serpentard.

- Non, pas du tout, réponds-je tout en pensant à Lily au chevet de Peter. Mais je voulais m'adresser à la personne la plus qualifiée et c'est toi.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas les Maraudeurs, me confie Severus.

- Oui, mais je sais aussi que découvrir une nouvelle potion ne te déplairait pas. De plus, tu faisais les potions tue-loup pour Remus lorsqu'il était professeur à Poudlard.

- Il va devenir prof ? Et moi je faisais quoi ?

Je ne dis rien légèrement sensible lorsque l'on me pose des questions sur l'avenir. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai commencé, mais je ne voudrais pas m'étendre là-dessus.

- Bah laisse tomber, reviens Severus sur sa dernière question. De toute façon, le fait de découvrir une nouvelle potion me suffit amplement.

- Bien, fais-je ravie. Par contre je dois te demander de garder le secret car normalement, il faudra attendre encore quelques années pour que la potion soit officielle.

- Je m'en doutais, se contente de souligner Severus, déjà en train de préparer la paillasse pour travailler.

Nous nous attelons alors à la tâche. Travailler avec une personne aussi compétente que Severus est vraiment un plaisir. Nous mettons trois heures pour tout terminer, alors que je n'ai l'impression de travailler que depuis une heure. C'est vraiment formidable. J'ai même oublié durant ce laps de temps mes soucis avec ce sale rat de Peter. De même Harry et Albus doivent maintenant être rentrés. Je remercie chaudement Severus pour son aide et lui donne rendez vous le lendemain pour faire une autre potion. Il hésite un instant mais finalement il accepte. J'en suis ravie. Je me promets intérieurement de parler à Remus de la participation de Severus.

Sortant de la salle, mon but est atteint. Je réalise que j'ai réussi à m'extraire de mon stress et des affaires qui m'occupent. Je me sens même un peu excitée. J'ai en main une potion pour Remus qui devrait lui rendre son magnifique sourire et par la même me faire oublier le sourire hypocrite de Peter. Mais avant je m'atèle à retrouver Harry. Je veux savoir si cela s'est bien passé pour le médaillon.

Je le retrouve dans la salle commune. Il travaille sur un devoir, mais à mon arrivée il referme le livre. Harry m'attendait donc. Soulagée et quelque peu heureuse de savoir qu'il m'attendait, je ressens quelques fourmillements agréables. Cependant la pensée de Peter vient tout gâcher et je dois me mordre la langue pour ne pas en parler à Harry.

- Anna fronce-t-il les sourcils, je pensais te trouver ici, mais tu n'y étais pas. J'ai regardé sur la carte et tu étais avec Severus. J'ai préféré ne pas te déranger.

- On a fait une potion tue-loup.

- Quelle formidable idée s'exclame Harry agréablement surpris. Remus va être ravi.

- Oui je crois aussi, commenté-je. Je voulais lui apporter mais avant je voulais savoir si tout s'était bien déroulé ?

- Impeccable rapporte Harry. Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Nous avons détruit l'horcruxe. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir combattre Voldemort.

Je hoche de la tête d'assentiment tout en gardant en mémoire ma vision avec Peter et les yeux verts de Harry. Un curieux mélange…

- On s'est fixé au week-end prochain de s'attaquer au Basilic. Donc rendez-vous vendredi pour tout préparer.

- Ok, conclue-je, ravie de changer de sujet. On va voir Remus ? J'ai vraiment hâte de lui donner la potion.

- Je suppose que Peter sera là, commente Harry.

En deux secondes Harry a douchée mon optimisme. J'essaye de le convaincre autant que moi d'aller rejoindre les autres. Je dois absolument faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Il faut bien que tu ailles le voir un jour, sinon Lily ne te le pardonnera pas.

- Elle est toujours à son chevet ? s'étonne Harry.

- Oui, fais-je amère malgré moi. Je crois qu'elle s'est fait un devoir de l'aider au mieux.

Mon ton tirant sur le reproche, je rajoute pour rattraper le coup :

- La mort de ses parents l'année dernière l'a beaucoup bouleversée. Je pense qu'aider les autres l'aide aussi. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup pendant l'attaque d'Halloween.

- Ok, capitule Harry. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Je lui donne une claque amicale dans le dos et nous allons tout les deux à l'infirmerie mais ils n'y sont pas. Je me rappelle aussitôt que Peter devait en sortir ce midi. Un instant c'est le soulagement. Mais je sais que je ne devrais pas. En fait je ne devrais même pas apporter de crédit à ma vision du matin. Si ça se trouve Peter va encore changer. Même si je sais au plus profond de moi que j'ai raison. Je n'ai pas le droit d'accuser Peter pour ce qu'il n'a pas encore fait.

- Tu as l'air troublée, remarque Harry.

Il me regarde de ses merveilleux yeux verts. Mon cœur s'emballe, et je me gifle mentalement pour les sentiments que je ressens. Il est hors de question que j'éprouve le moindre sentiment autre que de l'amitié pour ce garçon. Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée pour ne pas y faire entrer un garçon condamné à combattre un meurtrier sanguinaire et qui est aussi le fils de ma meilleure amie âgée de 18 ans.

- Non, ce n'est rien fais-je sans entrain.

- Comme ils ne sont pas là, remarque Harry joyeux, nous pourrions revenir à la salle commune. On les retrouvera là bas à un moment ou à un autre.

La tentation est grande de répondre par l'affirmative. Cependant je me force à le contredire :

- Non. Avec la carte on les retrouvera très vite.

- Pourquoi se presser ? Je vois bien que tu as autant envie que moi d'y aller. Tu es bizarre d'ailleurs.

- Non, c'est Peter…

Je m'arrête aussitôt. Je ne dois pas en parler à Harry. Il va aller le tuer sur le champ. Or je ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison. Je serais perdue sans lui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe.

- Je ne sais, essaye-je tant bien que mal de rattraper mon erreur, Peter me semblait différent.

- Différent comme un mangemort, gronde Harry ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, fais-je prudente. C'est sûrement la mort de son père qu'il la changé plus que de mesure. Allez, hausse-je le ton, sort nous cette fichue carte, pour qu'on les retrouve et qu'on en finisse.

Harry lève un sourcil à mon énervement, mais finit par me montrer à son regret ( et le mien) le chemin.

Nous retrouvons toute la troupe dehors en train de se lancer des boules de neige. La scène est touchante. Peter aussi y participe. Ca me révulse.

- Harry, s'approche Lily après avoir demandé une trêve, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Tu étais où ?

Les autres nous rejoignent les uns après les autres. Peter me dévisage. Je ne sais s'il a peur ou s'il est sûr de lui.

- J'étais partit me balader, répond-Harry.

- Tu t'entraînes encore comme un forcené, remarque James. Tu devrais faire des pauses parfois.

- De quoi tu parles ? fait mine de ne pas comprendre Harry.

- On t'a vu plusieurs fois en train de t'entraîner dans la forêt, répond Sirius à la place de James.

- Ou dans des salles désaffectées, complète Peter.

- Tu étais très sérieux, finit Remus.

- Il n'y a rien d'anormal à travailler pour avoir de bonne note, dit Lily, qui se sent tout à coup visée.

- Oui affirme James. Mais ce qu'il fait est presque supérieur au programme des Aurors.

- Vraiment ! s'affole Lily. Mais Harry ! Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'être aussi dur avec toi-même. Ce n'est si grave si tu n'arrives pas le premier en classe.

- Ce n'est pas ça, la coupe Sirius. Harry s'entraîne pour le duel. Et vu l'ardeur qu'il y met, il doit vouloir blesser ou tuer quelqu'un.

Je me sens très mal à l'aise. Suis-je paranoïaque ou bien les maraudeurs sont plus remontés contre Harry qu'à la normale? Est-ce que Peter y serait pour quelque chose ? Lily elle, reste bouche bée devant les révélations.

- En effet, confesse Harry avec une grande maîtrise de soi, j'ai une vengeance à mener contre quelqu'un. Mais cela ne vous concerne pas.

- Seulement on aimerait bien savoir, insiste James.

- C'est plus fort que nous, confirme Peter.

Face à l'intervention de Peter, je crie malgré moi un « non ! » sec et méchant. Je me reprends aussitôt sans me départir de mon ton cassant:

- Vous n'avez aucun droit pour exiger ça. Vous aussi vous avez tous vos petits secrets et vous n'aimeriez pas qu'on se mêle de votre vie.

- Oui mais là, c'est dangereux, me contredit Lily.

Maintenant Lily aussi est contre moi ? Je vois que Harry commence à se renfermer. Je n'aime pas ça. Et moi, je ne vais pas tenir à ce rythme. En ce moment je suis très irritable.

- Et nous aimerions savoir, ordonne Sirius qui tient l'objet de sa vengeance.

- Je ne vous dirais rien de plus, annonce durement Harry.

Serrant le poing face à la situation, je me rends compte que je tiens toujours fermement la potion tue-loup. Je regarde Remus. Il baisse la tête. Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas très fier de la tournure des événements. C'est un véritable traquenard. Quelle idiote ai-je été de forcer Harry à venir !

Sentant que je vais exploser d'une seconde à l'autre et commettre une lourde erreur, j'essaye de prendre congé du mieux que je peux, sans exploser :

- Remus, tiens c'est une potion pour t'aider cette nuit. Tu dois l'avaler une heure avant le coucher du soleil. Tu verras c'est très efficace. J'ai fait ça cet après-midi avec Severus Rogue.

Tout le monde me regarde désarçonné par mon changement de conversation. Devant le geste hésitant de Remus à prendre la fiole, je rajoute énervée:

- Si tu n'as pas confiance, alors ne la boit pas. Mais Severus et moi y avons mis toute notre énergie.

Je pose alors la fiole par terre. Mes prochaines paroles sont chargées d'émotions : de la colère, de la tristesse et tout simplement de la lassitude.

- Maintenant, excusez moi, mais ce travail m'a complètement éreintée et je ne suis pas d'humeur à disserter sur la confiance entre amis.

Avec Harry, nous marchons en silence jusqu'à atteindre la salle que Harry avait décorée pour Noël. En ouvrant la porte, je constate que tout y est. La neige, la cheminée, l'ambiance féerique. Aussitôt je me mets à pleurer devant un tel paysage. Harry me prend par les épaules et me fait asseoir sur le fauteuil.

- Anna qu'est ce qui se passe, me demande-t-il inquiet.

- Rien murmuré-je faiblement. Je suis juste fatiguée. Lasse de toujours combattre, de voir des choses affreuses et jamais rien de beau comme cette salle.

- Tu dis ça à cause de ce qu'on dit les Maraudeurs ?

- Non… fais-je peu désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Parce que tout le monde sait que tu es une voyante ? Quelqu'un t'a ennuyé ?

- non… fais-je cette fois-ci un peu sèchement.

- Alors quoi ? s'impatiente Harry.

Ne répondant pas, Harry se fait plus dur :

- Quelque chose s'est passé, c'est sûr. Dis moi ce qui se passe.

- J'ai eu une vision de Peter avoue-je finalement.

- Et tu as vu quoi ? menace Harry.

- J'ai vu qu'il allait devenir Mangemort.

Se levant aussitôt Harry hurle un « je vais le tuer ». Il me faut toutes mes forces pour le retenir. Mes larmes doivent aussi le persuader de rester car Harry ne résiste pas longtemps et me serre dans ses bras, semblant avoir perdu toute sa colère. Des fourmillements dans mon ventre se font sentir mais je préfère les ignorer sachant pertinemment la cause de cette réaction. Pour la faire cesser, je m'éloigne à regret de Harry.

- Je suis désolée, Harry.

- Pourquoi ? me répond Harry étrangement calme.

- Parce que nous ne pouvons rien faire. Ce rat s'est terré où il pense être le plus en sécurité, et nous ne pouvons rien faire tant qu'il n'a pas réellement agi. Qui sait, il va peut-être revenir dans le droit chemin.

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, affirme Harry véhément.

- Moi non plus, concède-je.

- Anna, m'interpelle-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexions, je suis heureux que tu aies eu cette vision. Rassures-toi, je ne vais pas l'attaquer tout de suite, car maintenant, je sais qu'il me suffit d'attendre patiemment pour réaliser ma vengeance. D'ici peu, se réjouit Harry, je pourrais enfin le tuer.

Je réalise avec horreur que l'idée que Peter meurt ne m'est pas insupportable. Par contre je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner face à la joie mauvaise dont Harry a fait preuve en prononçant ces quelques mots. Il n'abandonnera jamais l'idée de tuer Peter. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais empêcher ce combat, tout comme celui de Harry et de Voldemort. Prenant peur pour la vie de Harry. Je me serre à nouveau dans ces bras, voulant sentir les battements de son cœur.

Je réalise que le perdre serait pour moi la pire des tragédies, car je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de lui.

Fin du chapitre.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Comme toujours, Alixe a mis sa patte dans cette histoire. Elle a permis de rendre compréhensible et lisible cette histoire. Voilà. A la prochaine.


	26. Chapter 26

**Spoiler :**

Attention c'est toujours un spoiler, mais normalement si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici je ne devrais plus vous en avertir. Tout comme le fait que cette histoire se base sur les écrits de J.K.Rowling.

**Résumé :**

Bonjour, cela fait un bail et je vais donc faire un mini résumé.

Au chapitre précédent, Anna découvrait que Peter était un mangemort, elle le dit à Harry. Tout le monde sait maintenant que Anna est une voyante. Le chapitre se terminait par une toute petite dispute avec les maraudeurs sur le fait qu'ils soupçonnent Harry d'avoir des secrets.

Voilà j'ai résumé le chapitre précédent, si vous avez besoin de plus de résumé, alors je vous conseil de relire tranquillement quelques passages précédents.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 22, Où avoir un don attire bien l'attention**

Cette semaine n'a pas été de tout repos. Lily et les Maraudeurs sont venus nous voir, Harry et moi, pour nous faire des excuses. Chacun a reconnu que Harry pouvait garder ses secrets. Cependant faire comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde n'est pas très aisé. Et puis, il y a Peter… Ce qui est sûrement le plus gros problème. La haine que Harry et moi éprouvons envers Peter est plus que palpable. Et si je vois bien que les autres font des efforts pour ne pas la voir, cela ne nous permet plus de partager des moments complices.

D'ailleurs une des conséquences de ce malaise est que Lily s'éloigne de moi. Elle n'apprécie pas ma réaction face à Peter. Ensuite je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas les messes basses que Harry et moi partageons. A plusieurs moments j'ai bien essayé de lui expliquer de quoi nous parions, mais à chaque fois elle était accompagnée de James, ou bien elle n'avait pas envie de m'écouter. Ce n'est pas ma faute si depuis qu'elle sort officiellement avec James, elle ne me voit plus beaucoup. C'est elle qui a décidé de passer le plus clair de son temps avec lui et non avec moi. Cela me fait mal de penser que j'ai perdue ma meilleure amie. Enfin, peut-être ai-je tendance à dramatiser. Lily est simplement partagée entre James et moi.

Pour ce qui est des autres nous gardons comme un semblant d'amitié. Seul Remus me semble encore sincère. Il m'a d'ailleurs remercié avec beaucoup de retard d'avoir fait une potion tue-loup. D'ailleurs il a aussi remercié Severus. Ce dernier a alors levé un sourcil signifiant clairement qu'il s'en fichait. Cependant un hochement de tête du Serpentard trahissait son contentement pour le geste du loup-garou.

Severus… Lui aussi m'a surprise. Après avoir passé trois soirées à refaire des potions tue-loup pour Remus, nous avons davantage sympathisé. Je ne dirais tout de même pas que nous sommes de très bons amis, mais il y a du progrès. Et tout point positif cette semaine, est bon à prendre, car en plus de mes problèmes sentimentaux avec mes amis s'est rajouté un GROS problème : celui de Harry.

Car si mes sentiments étaient encore troubles il y a une semaine, aujourd'hui ils ne le sont plus. Je suis irrémédiablement et désespérément amoureuse de lui. L'élément le plus voyant est peut-être le mal que je me donne pour assister à ces séances d'entraînement qui se font de plus en plus nombreuses. Officiellement, je viens le voir car je ne supporte pas d'être seule ou mal accompagnée (je pense bien-sûr à Peter). Cependant, je sais pertinemment que la raison est tout autre : je désire simplement être près de lui. Mais je me dois de faire attention tout de même, car si je suis amoureuse de Harry, je ne dois par contre, rien laisser transparaître. Harry doit rester concentrer sur la bataille qui se profile et je ne dois absolument pas le déranger pour des balivernes telles que mes propres sentiments. Cela peut attendre.

Je souris, ces mots ne sont que des excuses. En fait j'ai tout simplement peur que Harry ne m'aime pas. Le choc serait trop dur. Du coup, je préfère faire semblant d'être seulement son amie. Ceci n'arrange pas mon affaire, car en plus de me maîtriser devant Peter pour ne pas l'étrangler, je dois maintenant me maîtriser face à Harry pour ne pas l'embrasser. Mais je préfère ça que de découvrir qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- Excuse-moi, m'interrompt un jeune Serdaigle, tu saurais où est la salle de divination ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes :

- Oui tu montes en haut de l'escalier, puis…

Mais je m'arrête et intercepte à temps la main gauche du garçon qui s'approche dangereusement de ma peau.

- Tu voulais que je te dise ton avenir ? fais-je avec colère.

- Non… Je…

Le Serdaigle se ratatine sur lui-même et je vois dans sa réaction que je lui fais peur. Non, je le terrorise même. N'aimant pas l'image qu'il me renvois et prise de pitié, je lui ordonne :

- Allez, va-t-en, avant que je m'énerve.

Le petit ne se fait pas prier. Moi j'ai un serrement au cœur. Je suis bien seule.

Cela fait bien une semaine que je suis face à des attaques intempestives de mes camardes pour que je leur dise leur avenir. Le discours de Dumbledore avait calmé les élèves, mais pas tous. De temps en temps, sans crier gare certains essayent encore de me toucher la peau. Je soupire. Ca aussi ça n'a pas arrangé ma semaine. En plus une rumeur circule sur les entretiens professionnels menés par Albus Dumbledore comme quoi ceux-ci serviraient surtout à prévenir les futurs mangemort de leur avenir. Du coup beaucoup d'élèves me harcèlent pour savoir si c'est vrai. A force d'être prise pour une Madame Irma qu'il faut absolument toucher, je dois constamment être sur mes gardes. Et tout cela me fatigue énormément.

Malheureusement, ceci ne risque pas de finir. En une semaine, plus de quinze journalistes ont essayé de rentrer illégalement dans l'école pour m'interviewer. Les elfes de maisons sont même obligés de trier mon courrier. Je pourrais laisser faire si cela ne touchait que ma propre personne, mais non. Mes amis aussi, sont harcelés. Mes camarades et Albus Dumbledore ont, eux aussi, été sollicités, et toute une meute est collée aux basques du ministre dans l'attente d'une révélation supplémentaire. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de journalistes en Angleterre. Quoique certains viennent d'autres pays. Et puis la majorité était plus des amateurs que des professionnels.

D'ailleurs un autre élément, qui est venu perturber ma semaine, est la réunion habituelle avec les hauts dirigeants, le P8 comme se plaît à dire Harry en référence au G8 moldu agrémenté d'un « P » comme pour Poudlard. Cependant, avec la mort de Pettigrow senior, Harry devrait renommer cette entrevue P7. Enfin, cela n'est pas très important.

La réunion s'est déroulée hier matin, et a été une vraie catastrophe. Tout d'abord, le ministre ne s'est, bien sûr, pas excusé d'avoir par mégarde, divulgué mon nom. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire, de toute façon. A la place, il nous a parlé de l'obligation d'informer les concitoyens et donc de faire une conférence de presse. Les contestations de M. Potter envers le ministre ont été à un tel point houleuses que la réunion a bien failli s'arrêter là. J'étais vraiment fière du grand-père de Harry. Furieux que je sois ainsi exposée, il a tenu tête au ministre de la magie.

- M. Potter, soutient le ministre, vous devriez savoir qu'avec les événements actuels il me fallait rassurer la population.

- Si vous parlez de la mort de Felix Pettigrow, rage M. Potter sénior, alors cela devait justement vous montrer à quel point il était nécessaire de garder le silence sur Anna.

Bref une réunion agitée où le directeur des mystères est resté bien silencieux, tout comme le secrétaire du ministre qui était lui complètement dépassé. Revenait finalement à Albus Dumbledore la lourde tâche de calmer la situation. Ce qu'il fit à contrecœur, en essayant de changer de sujet :

- Allons, allons, calmons-nous. Et regardons où nous en sommes. Nous avons réussi à détruire un autre horcruxe. Il ne nous reste donc plus que le basilic et Nagini le serpent personnel de Voldemort.

- Bien, s'exclame le secrétaire du ministre, ravi que la tension redescende.

- Le temps où nous pourrons tuer Voldemort approche, rajoute le directeur des mystères.

- Vous voyez, revient à la charge le ministre, Anna Millan nous a déjà donné tout ce qu'elle savait. Il n'était donc plus nécessaire de la protéger aussi étroitement.

A cet instant la réunion dérapa. Henry Potter, fulminait :

- M. le ministre, sachez qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me servir de quelqu'un pour le donner en pâture lorsque je n'en ai plus besoin. Peut-être est-ce une de vos pratiques…

- Surveillez votre langage, M. Potter. Je suis ministre de la magie et de ce fait je pourrais vous faire « démissionner ».

- Et moi je suis chef des Aurors depuis presque dix ans et je suis sûr que tous mes hommes me suivront.

- C'est une menace ? siffle le ministre.

- Non c'est un rappel à l'ordre M. le Ministre, le corrige Henry Potter. Vous, vous occupez de politique, et moi de la sécurité de nos concitoyens.

- Bien ! conclut froidement le ministre.

- Bien ! répète Henry Potter.

Ces quelques mots dits, chacun est parti aussitôt du bureau du directeur de l'école. Les autres dont Harry et moi-même, avons suivi rapidement. Finalement cette rencontre n'avait rien apporté si ce n'est plus de conflits internes. Et je découvrais rapidement que ce conflit ne s'était pas arrêté à cette simple réunion.

En effet, hier soir, j'ai reçu un carton d'invitation du ministre de la magie pour une conférence de presse. Enfin par carton d'invitation, je devrais dire « carton de présence obligatoire ». Après en avoir discuté avec Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci m'a laissé le choix. J'ai opté pour y aller. Peut-être que cela calmera un peu les choses.

Ce qui explique pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je suis dans une calèche qui me mène au ministère, en présence de Albus Dumbledore.

- Bon je crois que je suis prête, récapitulé-je. Je peux affronter les journalistes.

- Anna, souligne le directeur, tu as une façon très efficace de te préparer à une conférence de presse. Un brin magique même.

Je lui souris en retour. Albus devient soudain sérieux.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu aies à vivre ça, s'excuse Albus Dumbledore.

- Non professeur, si ça peut calmer un peu les journalistes. De toute façon je n'aurais pu y coupé un jour ou l'autre.

- Ce qui m'inquiète reprend le directeur, c'est que cela repousse encore notre intervention sur le basilic.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassuré-je, il est bien enfermé.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux que m'inquiéter, me fait le magicien avec un sourire d'excuse. Les élèves sont un peu comme mes propres enfants. S'il leur arrivait malheur…

- Professeur, le coupé-je hésitante.

- Oui Anna ?

- Quand tout sera fini, enfin, je veux dire, me reprends-je, si tout se finit bien, et que je puisse sortir de l'école sans courir le risque d'être assassiné par un fou sanguinaire, et tout, et tout… Enfin, là, ça semble bien illusoire, mais peut-être que…

Je m'emmêle.

- Continue, intervient le directeur.

J'hésite à nouveau.

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous revoir ? Je veux dire pas en tant que directeur ? Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, me rassure Albus.

- Oui, vous comprenez, ou oui vous voulez bien que je vous voie ? fais-je perdue.

- Oui pour les deux Anna, me sourit Albus. Je crois que je me suis attaché plus que je ne le devrais. Pour toi et pour Harry aussi précise-t-il. Et je serais bien triste de ne pas vous revoir après cette année.

- Merci professeur.

- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie Anna. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais sentit aussi…

La calèche s'arrête nous sommes arrivés à destination. Je m'apprête à descendre, mais Albus me retient par la manche.

- Anna, s'il y a quoique ce soit qui ne va pas durant cette conférence n'hésite pas à me le dire immédiatement. Nous faisons des efforts pour satisfaire le ministre, mais ta sécurité est bien plus importante que nos bonnes relations avec le ministre.

Je hoche de la tête et me lance dans la cage aux fauves. Des milliers de lumières et de flash m'éblouissent. Des cris me demandent, de partout, de les regarder ou de répondre à leurs questions. Heureusement, des Aurors s'interposent. Des Aurors en nombre impressionnant !

- Bonjour Anna me sourit Henry Potter. Veux-tu bien me suivre. Ces hommes sont là pour assurer ta protection durant cette conférence de presse.

Je souris. Henry Potter a mis le paquet en terme de protection. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'avoir employé les grands moyens pour narguer le ministre. Au regard malicieux d'Albus Dumbledore, je ne doute pas un instant qu'il pense la même chose. Très vite, et sans trop le réaliser, je me retrouve projetée sur une scène, à coté du ministre de la magie, et devant des centaines de personnes.

- Ah, annonce fièrement le ministre. Voici enfin, le prodige en voyance qui nous a permis d'arrêter de nombreux mangemorts. Mesdames et messieurs, voici Anna Millan. Comme j'étais en train de vous le dire, Anna, n'est encore qu'élève à Poudlard et je vous prie donc de la ménager durant vos questions.

Quel hypocrite !

- Anna, me fait le ministre, je te laisse la place.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve devant un micro :

- Euh, bonjour.

J'ai l'air ridicule, mais je suppose que c'est normal.

- Mademoiselle Millan, crie aussitôt une journaliste audacieuse. Qu'est ce que cela vous fait d'être ainsi devant nous ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas.

Quelle question ! J'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

- Melle Millan commence un autre journaliste… ?

- Non moi, Melle Millan, qu'est ce que… ?

- Comment… ?

Des centaines de personnes me posent alors des questions.

- Messieurs dames, intercède le ministre. Pas tous à la fois. Vous, M. Maggno ! propose le ministre.

- Anna, qu'est ce que cela te fait d'avoir un tel don ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je me reprends, voyant bien que je ne pourrais pas répondre toujours de cette manière. En plus je connais les réponses.

- Je crois que ça dépend des jours, me corrigé-je. Des fois je suis fière, parce que je me dis que je peux aider à combattre Voldemort (la foule pousse un cri d'effroi), et d'autre fois je me dis que c'est une malédiction parce que je ne peux toucher personne sans avoir des visions.

- Est-ce que vous parlez en particulier de votre petit ami Harry Potter ?

- Entre autre chose, éludé-je évasive.

- Est-ce que, demande un autre journaliste, cela a été facile d'aider le ministère ?

- Je ne comprends pas ?

- Eh bien, s'explique le journaliste, pour savoir qui était un Mangemort, vous avez du avoir de nombreuses visions. Cela a du être fatiguant.

- J'ai eu plusieurs années de pratiques qui m'ont permis d'établir cette liste. Donc non, ça n'a pas été la difficulté majeure.

- Et c'était quoi alors la difficulté majeure? continue de me questionner le journaliste.

- C'était de les attraper, réponds-je du tac au tac.

- Et vous ne pensez pas avoir fait d'erreur ? demande une femme blonde.

- Non.

- De toute façon, me coupe le ministre, les dires d'Anna n'était qu'une piste que nous avons suivie. Nous avons toujours vérifié que toutes les personnes désignées portaient la marque des Mangemorts.

La foule semble approuver cette démarche.

- Mais tout de même reprend la même journaliste. Est-ce que Anna s'est déjà trompée ?

- Non ! affirme le ministre. Son pouvoir est vraiment exceptionnel.

- Mais pas assez exceptionnel pour empêcher la mort de ses parents, remarque un homme avec des lunettes rouges.

- La mort des parents d'Anna est une tragédie mais, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Anna ne peut voir que certains faits.

- Dans ce cas, reprend l'homme, peut-elle être considérée comme une source fiable ? Si elle n'a pas vu la mort de sa famille, elle n'a pas un don extraordinaire.

- Je vous assure que Anna a un vrai talent, me défend le ministre.

- J'aimerais que ce soit Anna qui me réponde, exige le journaliste.

Je soupire. Les journalistes ont le don d'appuyer là où ça fait mal !

- Je savais pour mes parents, avoue-je. Tout comme les autres drames passés ces sept dernières années. Je voulais les sauver, mais je n'ai pas pu intervenir à temps.

- Attendez, m'interpelle le journaliste, vous voulez dire que pendant sept années vous saviez que votre famille allait mourir et vous n'avez rien dit ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple d'admettre que vous n'avez pas de grands pouvoirs comme on nous l'annonce ?

L'air triomphant du journaliste a le don de me taper sur les nerfs ! Mon ton se fait plus agacé.

- Si vous saviez qu'un petit garçon allait être mordu par un loup-garou et que vous pouviez éviter ça. Le feriez-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question, se moque le journaliste pensant avoir démontré que je suis une nullité.

- Répondez à ma question et je répondrai à la votre, fais-je sure de moi.

- Bien sûr, répond le journaliste, je le sauverai.

- Vraiment ? Vous aurez sauvé un garçon. Félicitation, je le salue avec une ironie appuyée. Maintenant si vous saviez que si ce garçon était devenu un loup-garou, il allait trouver, grâce à ses talents d'alchimiste, un remède contre cette maladie et sauver des milliers d'autres malades. Le sauveriez-vous toujours ?

- Je…, hésite le journaliste, vous essayez de m'embrouiller !

- Je réponds simplement à votre question, affirmé-je. Vous me demandiez pourquoi je n'ai pas agi. Je n'ai pas agi ces sept dernières années car, si je connaissais l'avenir, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais engendrer en le modifiant.

- Cependant, reprend la femme blonde de tout à l'heure, aux allures de dame du monde, que peut-il y avoir de pire que de perdre sa famille ?

- Eh bien, il y a de perdre le combat contre Voldemort, cité-je pour exemple.

- Moi, à votre place, insiste la femme tout en regardant autour d'elle pour se donner l'air encore plus importante, j'aurais changé leur futur.

Des exclamations viennent approuver ces dires.

- Eh bien, fais-je calmement, dans ce cas vous auriez permis des milliers d'autres de morts. Félicitations, Madame, moi je n'aurais pas pu assumer.

La femme retrousse ses lèvres, vexée. Je l'ai piégée.

- Anna, demande un autre journaliste qui me semble plus sérieux, vous dites que vous aidez le ministère, mais n'est ce pas vous, plutôt, qui dictez vos lois ?

- Non, je ne décide pas des actions à mener, nie-je de mauvaise foi, je laisse ça aux personnes au pouvoir. Mon mon rôle est de leur dire ce que je vois. Le reste, c'est le ministre, le chef des Aurors et d'autres, qui décident.

Je fais exprès de citer Henry Potter en plus du ministre, pour ne pas faire la part belle uniquement à Millicent Bagnold.

- D'ailleurs, intervient le ministre, nous agissons au mieux pour un avenir meilleur.

Quelle phrase pipeau !

- Mais M. Pettigrow a été tué ! se scandalise le journaliste que j'avais jugé sérieux.

- Oui et c'est une tragédie, reprend le ministre mal à l'aise. Mais nous ne sommes pas omniscients. Nous faisons de notre mieux.

- Est-ce faire de votre mieux, rebondit un autre journaliste que d'accuser des jeunes adolescents de Poudlard d'être des Mangemorts ?

Le ministre se force à sourire :

- Estaban, je ne connais pas cette histoire. Pour ce qui est des élèves de Poudlard, il me semble qu'aucun élève ne s'est plaint d'un quelconque fait. Mais prenez rendez-vous avec mon cabinet et nous en parlerons.

Quelle hypocrisie. Comme s'il ne savait pas ! De plus aucun élève n'ira se plaindre. Si l'un d'eux osait, l'élève trahirait tout de suite ses liens avec Voldemort.

- Bien, bien conclut le ministre, je crois qu'il est temps de terminer cette conférence.

ooOOoo

De retour vers Poudlard, Albus en profite pour me féliciter :

- Tu t'en es très bien sortie Anna. Tu étais claire et précise, et tu ne t'es pas laissé marcher sur les pieds.

- Ils faut dire, confie-je, que ce n'était pas bien difficile en connaissant toutes les questions à l'avance. Merci Albus de m'avoir laissé vous toucher.

- Oh mais ce n'est rien Anna.

Nous sourions de connivence.

ooOOoo

A peine, arrivée Harry me demande inquiet :

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Comme prévu réponds-je un brin malicieuse.

- Tu sais qu'Albus Dumbledore déteint sur toi.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, répliqué-je toute fière de moi.

Harry éclate alors de rire.

Finalement, cette journée n'aura pas été aussi horrible que je me l'imaginais.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, les élèves me regardent avec encore plus d'insistance que d'habitude. Comme quoi tout est possible. Les Maraudeurs et Lily essayent de m'occuper l'esprit. Je dois dire que cela marche plutôt bien, si ce n'est que je me sens quelque peu distante de toutes ces personnes. Ce n'est pas vraiment de leur faute (enfin sauf Peter), mais je crois que nous ne vivons plus dans le même monde. Harry et moi essayons de sauver le monde de la magie et devrons sûrement affronter Voldemort. Eux doivent réfléchir aux cours, aux amours et à ce que la guerre pourrait avoir comme conséquence sur leur vie. Il y a un gouffre entre nous.

Lasse de mes sombres pensées, je prétexte avoir beaucoup de travail pour m'éclipser. Cependant, à peine sortie de la salle commune quelqu'un essaye de m'attraper par le bras. Tendue, je menace directement cette personne :

- Si tu essayes de voir ton avenir, je vais faire en sorte …

Mais je m'arrête. C'est Severus. Il sourit moqueusement :

- Alors, Anna Millan, quel temps fera-t-il demain ?

- C'est bon, râlé-je très peu encline à rire, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Plus sérieux, Severus regarde aux alentour pour vérifier que nous sommes seuls avant de me confier:

- J'ai trois camarades que tu connais bien qui sont persuadés que tu as essayé de voir leur avenir.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il veut me dire :

- Trois camarades que je connais bien ? fais-je complètement perdue.

- Oui, confirme-il mystérieux, et ils connaissent très bien les poings de Sirius aussi.

- Oh, m'exclamé-je.

D'un coup je comprends qu'il me parle des trois Serpentards qui m'avaient attaquée il y a quelques mois de là. C'est vrai que cette histoire avait fait grand bruit. Sirius y était allé un peu fort. Je ne me rappelle précisément d'une des personnes présentes : Arnold de Quison, celui-là même qui a vendu ma famille à Voldemort.

- Bien, conclut Severus. Tu es donc prévenue.

- Prévenue de quoi ?

Severus roule des yeux devant mon incompréhension :

- Eh bien, réfléchis !

Je n'aime pas le ton qu'il a employé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le lui dire, car il est déjà loin. Je suppose qu'il voulait me prévenir qu'on allait essayer de m'attaquer. Dans ce cas il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter. Depuis quelques temps, je me balade toujours avec quelques potions biens utiles pour ce genre de situation. Je ne suis donc pas rendue inquiète par cette menace. De plus, depuis que je suis recherchée par Voldemort en personne, l'attaque de quelques Serpentards juvéniles me semble beaucoup moins terrifiante, même si se sont de futurs Mangemorts. Comme quoi j'ai bien grandi depuis le début de l'année, car une telle annonce avant, m'aurait sûrement fait trembler de peur.

Je passe donc mon après-midi à me promener seule, attendant presque avec impatience leur arrivée. A plusieurs occasions, je les repère mais les Serpentards semblent hésiter. Auraient-ils peur de moi ? Finalement, lassée par ce petit jeu je décide d'aller en lisière de forêt ou normalement, les trois Serpentards devraient être décidés à se battre. Mimant avec grand talent, la petite fille sans défense, mes agresseurs se décident.

- Alors on sort dehors sans garde du corps ? m'annonce Arnold de Quison se croyant comique. Ce n'est pas très intelligent tout ça. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose de fâcheux, comme nous rencontrer.

Je ne réponds rien. Vu ce que j'ai prévu de leur faire, je peux bien leur laisser savourer une victoire illusoire de quelques secondes.

- Regarde, s'exclame un Serpentard. Elle tremble.

Quels idiots, c'est le vent qui fait bouger ma robe. Comment ai-je pu être terrorisée par ce genre de personne ?

- Et elle ne dit pas un mot, tellement qu'elle a peur, remarque le troisième qui semble incapable de formuler une phrase correcte.

Sincèrement déçue, je décide de ne pas leur desservir le speech que j'avais prévu pour cette occasion :

- Bien les garçons c'est pas le tout, mais je n'ai pas que cela à faire, donc pour faire court : je n'ai pas peur, vous allez morfler et si vous recommencez, je serai encore plus méchante.

Rigolant comme des tarés, ils ne réagissent même pas lorsque je leur jette des éprouvettes de potion.

Vraiment, que des nuls !

Aussitôt, des furoncles de toutes les couleurs paraissent sur le visage de mes victimes. Cependant, ces couleurs ne sont pas dues au hasard et petit à petit un dessin représentant une cible se dessine sur leur visage. Dans le même temps, leurs corps se transforment de telle sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger (élément indispensable pour qu'il ne m'attaque pas malgré les furoncles). Il ne manque plus que les fléchettes pour jouer ! L'effet est intéressant, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas mécontente de mon petit effet. Surtout que cet effet devrait durer plus de trois jours. Le temps pour moi de savourer ma vengeance.

Ravie, je les laisse à leur punition et rentre toute heureuse dans la commune des Gryffondors.

- Je te dis qu'il était dans les toilettes, gronde Remus.

- Pourtant il n'y est plus, le contredit Sirius, il doit bien être quelque part.

Je fronce les sourcils. Sirius et Remus sont en train de se disputer et James, Peter et Lily sont affalés dans le canapé, l'air sombre. L'ambiance n'est pas à la gaité.

- Que se passe-t-il, demandé-je à Lily, dans un coin.

- Anna s'exclame-t-elle soulagée. Je suis contente de te voir.

- Que se passe-t-il, me répété-je.

- Sur leur carte, les garçons ont vu que Harry et Dumbledore s'entraînaient. Ils ont voulu aller voir ça mais le temps qu'ils s'y rendent, Harry était seul et s'entraînait contre un serpent.

Mon sang se glace. Je commence à entrevoir ce qui se passe.

- Anna tu savais que Harry est Fourchelangue ?

- Oui, réponds-je malgré moi, assommée par le fait qu'ils l'ont découvert, eux aussi.

- Eh bien, nous ça nous a fait un choc, reprend Lily amère. Et Peter et Sirius ont un peu dérapé.

Avalant de travers je me mets à tousser avec insistance.

- Que veux-tu dire par « dérapé » ?

- Eh bien Sirius et Peter l'ont accusé d'être un Mangemort.

Inquiète je commente :

- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Ma meilleure amie n'ose pas trop me regarder. Moi j'imagine le pire. Lily essaye de s'expliquer :

- Cette fois-ci, Harry nous a demandé, à James, Remus et moi si c'était ce qu'on pensait aussi, explique Lily. Et on n'a pas vraiment réagi. Tu comprends, il est fourchelangue et tout le monde sait que c'est un trait caractéristique de mage noir. J'étais trop étonnée pour réfléchir, se défend Lily.

Je me mords la langue pour ne pas sortir des obscénités à Lily et la laisser continuer son histoire.

- Un moment, ajoute Lily, j'ai cru que Harry allait vraiment tuer Peter ou Sirius mais à la place, il a donné un coup de poing dans le mur, puis il est parti en nous disant qu'il allait nous prouver qu'on avait tort.

- C'est tout ? fais-je rassurée.

- C'est tout ? s'énerve Lily. Harry est un fourchelangue et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire. Si tu m'avais prévenue avant, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça.

- Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? fais-je avec amertume.

- Bien sûr ! me répond Lily avec aplomb.

Furieuse qu'elle rejette la faute sur moi, je la dévisage avec tout le mépris dont je suis capable :

- Je ne te croyais pas aussi sectaire !

Je sens que Lily est bouleversée par mes paroles. Mais elle le mérite, si elle pense que Harry est Mangemort, juste parce qu'il est fourchelangue. Les yeux de Lily deviennent rouges de larmes, mais elle arrive tout de même à répliquer avec hargne:

- Oui, ça change quelque chose Anna. Mais pas comme tu l'entends. Je sais bien que je peux avoir confiance en Harry et je le lui aurais dit si je n'avais pas été aussi surprise. On ne voit pas des fourchelangues tous les jours ! Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je pense que Harry est quelqu'un de droit et honnête. Par contre le fait que vous me l'ayez caché, toi et Harry, oui ça, ça change quelque chose. Je croyais que des amis ça partageait tout. Je vois que les choses ont bien changé maintenant.

Légèrement coupable, je regarde me pieds. Je crois qu'en effet je suis une piètre amie.

Me sortant de mes réflexions, Sirius et Remus haussent le ton.

- Remus, tonne Sirius, est ce que tu es sûr d'avoir bien regardé la carte tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, répond très lentement Remus comme pour ne pas craquer, je sais lire la carte.

- Je sais bien, mais avec la fatigue…

- Non, s'énerve Remus. Harry était bien tout seul dans les toilettes des filles.

Soudain alarmée je me retourne vers Lily.

- Est-ce que…

Cependant elle n'est plus là. Je suppose qu'elle est montée dans notre chambre. Hésitante je décide de remettre à une autre fois les excuses avec Lily. Une menace plus importante semble se profiler.

- James, l'interpellé-je. Harry était dans quelles toilettes exactement ?

- Monsieur Remus ici présent , explique Sirius qui a entendu ma question, affirme avoir vu Harry dans les toilettes des filles pour…

- Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le coupe Remus pour aller au plus court.

- Merci Remus, fais-je complètement bouleversée.

- Anna ça va s'inquiète aussitôt Sirius.

- Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, fais-je distraite. Continuez à vous disputer sur ce qu'a vu ou non Remus. Il faut que j'aille faire un tour.

Sirius et Remus me regardent avec un air complètement idiot. James s'est levé, et Peter me regarde intensément. Mais je n'y fais plus attention.

Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique raison pour que Harry se rende dans ces toilettes. Pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je me force à sortir de la salle commune avec le plus de naturel possible, puis je donne libre cours à ma panique et me mets à courir en direction du bureau de Albus Dumbledore.

- Non murmuré-je de terreur sur le trajet. Non ! Pas ça !

Les larmes me venant aux yeux, je les refoule. Mécaniquement, mes jambes me transportent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Après avoir dit le mot de passe, je découvre que le bureau est vide. Albus Dumbledore n'est pas là ! Son phénix non plus ! Je me dirige aussitôt vers le choixpeau :

- Harry t'a-t-il demandé une épée ?

- Oui, me répond très calme le choixpeau, il m'a dit qu'…

- La lui as-tu donné ? le coupé-je.

- Oui me confirme le choixpeau, il était tellement…

Mais je ne l'écoute plus, et quitte aussitôt le bureau. Mes pires craintes se réalisent. En bas des escaliers du bureau de Dumbledore je retrouve les Maraudeurs au complet, mais je les ignore superbement et me dirige cette fois-ci, tremblante, vers les toilettes de Mimi geignarde.

A peine arrivée tout semble en ordre. Pas d'évier manquant, ou de sang partout.

- Anna m'interpelle James. Que se passe-t-il ?

Me rendant compte que les Maraudeurs sont toujours derrière moi, je leur crie furieuse :

- Dehors !

- Quoi ? me demande James surpris de ma réaction.

- J'ai dis : Dehors !

Je regarde sous l'évier, la poussière n'est plus là et des traces de pas montrent que quelqu'un est passé sous l'évier.

- Que ce passe-t-il, m'interroge Remus, cette fois-ci inquiet.

Folle de rage je me retourne vers mes prétendus amis.

- Sortez immédiatement. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.

Intimidés, les maraudeurs s'exécutent, enfin presque...

- Anna, reprend Sirius. Où est Harry ?

- Parti se faire tuer ! Tout ça à cause de votre stupidité. Hors de ma vue ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir.

Cette fois-ci, les garçons s'écartent de moi comme effrayés de ce que je leur ai révélé.

Moi je tape comme une malade sur l'évier, mais rien n'y fait. Harry est partit, seul, affronter le basilic.

Térrasée, je me laisse tomber par terre, toute à mon horreur.

ooOOoo

J'attends, mais Harry ne sort pas.

ooOOoo

- Anna intervient Albus essoufflé d'avoir sûrement trop couru, que se passe-t-il ?

Accolée à un des éviers jouxtant la porte de la chambre des secrets, lasse, je relève les yeux vers le directeur.

- Anna ? insiste Albus qui s'assoit à coté de moi.

- Harry est partit tuer le basilic. Tout seul !

- Quel imprudent ! s'insurge Albus. Comment peut-on le rejoindre ?

- Il n'y a aucun moyen a moins que vous ayez un Fourchelangue sous la main.

Albus se rembrunît. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Lasse je retourne à ma contemplation des gouttes d'eau tombant d'un des éviers mal refermé.

- Anna ! attire mon attention Albus, va à l'infirmerie, je vais l'attendre ici.

Mon regard doit l'en dissuader, car il ne dit plus rien et s'en va, sûrement pour informer Pompom des événements. Juste au cas où.

ooOOoo

Après un temps interminable, l'évier s'ouvre à nouveau. Un phénix en sort, très vite suivi de Harry. Après un rapide coup d'œil je répertorie une épaule gauche déboitée surmontant un bras en sang, une énorme coupure à la jambe droite et l'air fatigué du jeune homme qui tient dans sa main droite une épée. Je me jette sur lui. Il crie de douleur, mais c'est tant pis pour lui. A ce lancer dans des histoires comme ça, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Enfin rassurée, je me permets de lui confier la seule chose qui me semble naturelle :

- Je t'aime, Harry.

Aussitôt je m'écarte de lui, pour l'examiner à nouveau et voir sa réaction, mais il a perdu connaissance.

Inquiète, Albus et Pompom arrivent juste à temps et prennent en charge Harry.

ooOOooOOoo

Trois jours plus tard, Harry est toujours à l'infirmerie, et sans droit de visites. Il est « cassé de partout » d'après Pompom, mais cela devrait allez. En fait le plus grave a été la morsure de Basilic qui a bien failli lui coûter la vie. En fait, il a été sauvé grâce à la rapidité de Pompom et des antidotes déjà prêts. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Cependant, s'il est tiré d'affaire, je n'ai toujours pas le droit d'aller le voir. J'ai même fait valoir mon droit d'assistante infirmière mais rien n'y a fait : pas de visites.

Les maraudeurs m'ont harcelés pour savoir ce qui c'était passé au très fond de ces toilettes. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas envie. Lily, elle, n'est pas venue me voir. Je crois qu'elle est définitivement fâchée contre moi. Cela me fait mal de penser que je suis en train de perdre l'amitié de Lily. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à m'expliquer. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de trouver un moyen de rentrer dans cette satanée infirmerie.

- Salut Anna !

Je relève la tête, et découvre avec surprise Severus qui s'accoude au mur en me regardant. Je demande curieuse :

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

Cela me fait bizarre d'entendre ma voix. Depuis que j'ai expliqué les évènements à Albus dans son bureau, je n'ai plus parlé à quelqu'un, depuis trois jours. Aussi longtemps, déjà !

- Eh bien, il est de notoriété publique que tu es assise devant l'infirmerie pendant tous ton temps libre depuis que Harry y est hospitalisé.

Je hausse les épaules comme indifférente à tout cela.

- Tu es bien pâle Anna, tu devrais peut-être prendre une potion régénératrice.

Là non plus je ne répond pas. Severus regarde un instant autour de nous comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un puis rajoute :

- Tu peux aussi prendre une potion qui te rende malade. Ce serait un aller direct pour l'infirmerie.

Cette fois-ci je me lève et le dévisage. Est-ce que son idée pourrait marcher ? Bien sûr ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

Je saute dans ses bras, toute heureuse.

- Merci Severus.

Il me regarde un peu surpris puis répond avec un ton sec.

- Il n'était pas nécessaire de te laisser aller à autant de familiarités. En plus ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu une idée brillante. Toute personne, un tant soit peu intelligente y aurait pensé. Enfin, soupire-t-il, il semble que cette catégorie soit en déclin.

Un instant j'ai l'impression de retrouver le Severus Rogue, professeur de potion que Harry détestait tant. Mais le soupir de Severus se transforme malgré lui en un léger sourire lorsqu'il me tend une potion. Je lis rapidement la petite étiquette où est marquée d'une écriture soignée « Rend la peau bleue. Effet : 5 à 6 heures ». Réfrénant une envie de le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, je lui fais un salut protocolaire et son sourire s'élargit. Râlant plus pour garder contenance, Severus me fait rapidement ses adieux. Je souris malgré moi. Severus est vraiment quelqu'un de difficile à comprendre. Mais c'est peut-être tout ce qui fait son charme.

Retournant à mes propres préoccupations, je bois aussitôt la potion et la jette dans un coin, désireuse de ne pas laisser de trace. Aussitôt fait, je frappe à la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Anna me gronde Pompom, lasse, je t'ai déjà dis que…

Mais elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds, voyant bien que je ne suis pas venue pour Harry. Son instinct d'infirmière reprend vite le dessus et elle me fait entrer.

- As-tu mal quelque part ? me demande-t-elle inquiète.

Je culpabilise un peu en répondant négativement à toutes ses questions médicales. A la fin Pompom me regarde avec suspicion :

- A part cette couleur bleue, il semble que tu n'aies rien. Bon je vais te garder une heure en observation au cas où. Autant te mettre à coté de Harry, je suppose.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Ma joie ne semble pas être de circonstance car Pompom me réprimande gentiment :

- Anna arrête de sourire autant, je vais finir par croire que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais.

J'essaye de me mordre les joues mais je n'y arrive pas. Ce plan est grandiose ! Je suis génialissime.

- Enfin soupire Pompom, tu n'étais peut-être pas obligée de passer par ces extrémités pour voir Harry, il devait sortir dans une ou deux heures.

Cette fois-ci, j'arrête de sourire. Je crois que je suis nullissime.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? râlé-je.

- Anna tu n'es qu'une élève, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. De plus, rajoute Pompom, Harry est rétabli et ne supporte plus l'infirmerie. Je lui ai promis ce midi que s'il prenait une dernière fois une potion de sommeil je le laissais partir à son réveil.

Je me trouve vraiment bête avec ma couleur bleutée maintenant. Enfin, j'ai quand même gagné quelques heures.

- Anna termine Pompom très sérieusement avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Harry dort et je ne veux pas que tu le réveilles. J'ai confiance en toi.

Je hoche de la tête pour montrer que j'ai très bien compris. Puis je m'atèle à regarder Harry dormir. Il semble paisible comme s'il n'avait aucun problème. Je me demande si je suis aussi mignonne quand je dors.

Une heure et quelques minutes passent avant que Harry ne se décide à se réveiller. J'ai attendu patiemment, me sentant légèrement proche de Pénélope attendant son Ulysse, bien que moi ce n'ait été que pour une heure et que je n'ai rien tricoté. Enfin, je voulais être la première qu'il voit à son réveil. Seulement devant ses grimaces je me sens vraiment déçue. C'est sûrement dû à la lumière trop vive mais tout de même. Après une heure d'attente il pourrait être plus joyeux au réveil. Je me gronde mentalement pour de telles pensées. Harry a combattu un Basilic il a bien le droit d'avoir du mal à se réveiller ! En plus, si je suis autant de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas du tout pour cela, c'est juste que je m'imaginai bêtement une formidable scène d'amour où Harry à peine réveiller m'annonce qu'il m'aime. Car je n'ai pas oublié que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Ou bien est ce après qu'il ait perdu connaissance ? Finalement je ne sais plus trop s'il m'a entendu et je me vois mal lui demander ce qu'il en est.

Perturbée par autant d'idées contradictoires, je décide de commencer par des choses basiques :

- Bonjour Harry.

Il me regarde, plisse les yeux puis me sourit.

- Bonjour Anna, me répond-il ensommeillé. Bien dormi ?

- Eh bien, vu qu'il est déjà 15 heures et quelques, je dirais que cette question ne me concerne pas.

- Ah désolé me fait-il penaud, tout en se relevant légèrement pour se mettre en position assise. Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Eh bien, me répété-je amusée, puisqu'il est 15h et quelques, je dirais 2 heures et quelques.

- Ah! s'exclame Harry plus amusé qu'ennuyé. Il faut me laisser le temps d'émerger.

Perdue dans mes interminables pensées, (Harry sait-il ou non que je l'aime ?), je susaute quand Harry me demande :

- Il n'y a rien eu de grave depuis trois jours ? Pompom et Dumbledore n'ont rien laissé transparaître.

Je râle pour la forme :

- Eh bien à part que tu as failli mourir en affrontant un Basilic…

- Oui mais rien d'autre, insiste Harry inquiet.

- Non fais-je laconique ne préférant pas polémiquer trois heures sur le fait qu'affronter un Basilic était déjà un événement majeur en soit.

A la place je demande inquiète :

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de beaucoup de choses ?

- Tu veux dire comment j'ai tué le Basilic et tout et tout ? Hum, réfléchit Harry, je me rappelle l'avoir trouvé rapidement. Fumsec a bien voulu percer les yeux du serpent et j'ai donné un coup d'épée. Mais ça n'a pas suffit, du coup cette sale bête m'a projeté et puis après j'ai essayé d'échapper comme j'ai pu à ces attaques. En fin de compte j'ai fini par trouver l'occasion de le tuer. Et donc il est mort conclut Harry.

Une explication qui me semble un peu courte mais je suis torturée par autre chose. Harry ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait. Est-ce qu'il ne veut pas me froisser ou bien n'a-t-il pas entendu mes paroles de la dernière fois ?

- Euh oui, fais-je un peu tremblante, et après ?

- Eh bien je suis remonté comme j'ai pu. J'ai trouvé un escalier, cependant, j'ai senti le poison s'infiltrer. Je n'avais pas vu que j'avais été touché. Après c'est très flou. Je me rappelle avoir ouvert le lavabo pour sortir, de t'avoir vu, tu me parlais, puis trou noir.

Essayant de feindre l'indifférence je le questionne plus en détail:

- Tu te rappelles de mes paroles ?

- Humm, non désolé déclare Harry après quelques hésitations. C'était important ?

- Eh bien… non, enfin oui. Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu es en vie et c'est ce qui compte.

Je suis déçue, mais en même temps je suis rassurée. Au moins je n'aurais pas à affronter le refus de Harry. Celui-ci me regarde bizarrement. Je dois faire pâle figure. D'un coup je réalise que je suis bleue.

- Oh mince, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça!

- Je me demandais quand on allait aborder ce sujet ? se moque gentiment Harry. C'est la nouvelle mode ou bien est-ce une farce de Sirius ?

- Hum non, c'était une méthode peu orthodoxe pour venir te voir à l'infirmerie.

Harry éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Pompom, aussitôt alertée vient inspecter son malade. Après quelques minutes, elle donne son verdict :

- C'est bon, Harry tout est OK. Mais si tu sens quoique ce soit d'anormal vient me voir tout de suite.

Hochant la tête, Harry se lève ravi.

ooOOoo

Désireux de se dégourdir les jambes, Harry me propose un tour du lac. J'accepte avec joie sa proposition, écoutant sur le trajet moult détails de sa bataille contre le Basilic. A chaque instant du récit mon cœur palpite de peur face aux dangers que Harry a affrontés. Je manque aussi un battement lorsque, absolument pas conscient du trouble que cela m'apporte, Harry me demande :

- Au fait tu me disais quoi quand je suis sorti de la chambre des secrets ?

- Oh, rien d'intéressant, fais-je légèrement mal à l'aise. Je disais que tu étais un idiot de t'être embarqué dans cette histoire et que tu allais me faire faire une crise cardiaque.

- Ah ! commente Harry, je vois le genre.

Pressée de parler d'autre chose, je lui décris comment j'ai découvert son départ pour la chambre des secrets. Harry se veut rassurant lorsque je lui parle de Lily :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Anna. Lily a toujours été très compréhensive. Je pense qu'avec de bonnes excuses et les circonstances atténuantes que nous avons, elle nous pardonnera. Enfin j'espère grimace Harry.

Je ne dis rien, sceptique. Cependant j'espère de tout cœur qu'il a raison.

Fatigué et encore convalescent Harry me propose de m'arrêter quelques instants. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc. Je reconnais cet endroit. C'est le coin des « amoureux » car la vue sur le lac est magnifique. Je me retourne vers Harry légèrement troublée :

- Harry tu sais que…

Mais Harry pose son doigt sur mes lèvres puis m'embrasse.

_oOOo_

_Je t'aime, Anna._

_oOOo_

Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés, complètement perdue.

- Mais commencé-je après qu'il m'ait embrassé. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas entendu mes paroles.

- J'ai mentit, sourit Harry.

- Harry, râle-je, cachant mal ma joie tout en lui donnant une petite tape.

- Je voulais t'embrasser tout de suite, se défend Harry, mais l'infirmerie c'était vraiment pas romantique. Alors je me suis dit qu'ici ce serait mieux.

- Je ne te savais pas si romantique, m'étonné-je en m'approchant des lèvres de Harry.

- Il y a un début à tout, répond Harry tout fier de lui.

Franchissant les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent Harry m'embrasse tendrement.

_oOOo_

_Je t'aime, Anna._

_oOOo_

Je n'arrive pas à croire à mon bonheur. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne m'aimerait pas, je suis au comble de la joie. Comment aurais-je pu penser que tout cela allait se réaliser il y a encore quelques minutes ! Ravie, et voulant être sure que tout cela n'est pas un rêve, j'embrasse à nouveau Harry, goûtant à nouveau à mon bonheur naissant.

_oOOo_

_Je t'aime, Anna._

_oOOo_

Je mets fin à ce délicieux contact pour reprendre mon souffle. Je souris, lui aussi. Nous restons un moment, tous les deux, sur ce banc à regarder le lac. C'est vrai que ce lieu est magique. Pour sublimer l'instant, j'en profite pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. On dirait une scène de cinéma.

Regardant ma main gantée être dans celle de Harry je ne peux m'empêcher, malgré la joie qui me comble, d'être un instant terre à terre. Tout comme avec Sirius, je vais avoir un problème pour le toucher. Cela va encore gâcher les choses. J'aimerais tellement contrôler mes visions. Cependant ne désirant pas gâcher le moment, je rejette ses pensées. Mais d'autres viennent tout aussi perturbatrices :

- Au fait, Dumbledore est venu te voir durant ta convalescence ?

- Oui, confirme mon nouveau petit-ami. Il voulait que je lui décrive tout ce qui s'est passé. Ce que j'ai fait.

- Comment a-t-il réagit ?

- Eh bien pas trop mal je dois dire, commente Harry. Il était furieux que j'aie fait ça tout seul. Il m'a répéter au moins trois fois que j'aurais pu mourir.

- Ce qui est vrai, fais-je sérieusement.

- Oui, oui, commente gêné Harry, mais les bons soins de Pompom ont suffit à me réparer.

- Je suis surprise qu'il ne t'ait pas envoyé à Sainte Mangouste.

- En fait m'explique Harry, Pompom s'était préparée à ce genre d'intervention, elle était donc tout aussi performante que les autres médicomages, mais avec la discrétion en plus.

- Dumbledore va garder cela secret, m'étonné-je ?

- Eh bien il ne sait pas trop. D'après lui il vaudrait mieux cacher ça le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort. En plus si ça se savait il aurait de graves problèmes avec les parents d'élèves. Déjà que ce n'est pas facile ! Et puis il y a la presse aussi. Plus on se fait discret, mieux c'est.

- Alors on garde tout sous silence, récapitulé-je.

- C'est un peu ça, résume Harry. En tout cas, rajoute-t-il, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup d'obstacles pour tuer Voldemort. J'ai hâte de…

Prise soudain d'un doute, j'embrasse subitement Harry, assez vite pour ne pas avoir de vision.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe me demande Harry ?

- Je voulais juste vérifier que tout cela est vrai. Je veux dire toi et moi.

En fait le fait de l'entendre parler de Voldemort m'a angoissée. Cela me rappelle inévitablement que bientôt Harry va risquer sa vie. Que bientôt je devrais retrouver les elfes et subir leur courroux. Que bientôt tout ce bonheur cessera.

Harry me sourit d'un air coquin :

- Et moi je peux vérifier aussi que tout cela est vrai ?

Je lui souris et je chasse ces pensées. De toute façon les dés sont jetés depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est de profiter du moment présent et oublier le reste. De toute façon ma fin arrivera bien assez tôt.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Voilà, nous en sommes au chapitre 22. Je vous rappelle qu'il y aura 25 chapitres et un tout petit épilogue. J'ai déjà écrit la trame de tous les chapitres à venir, et le chapitre 23 est déjà envoyé à ma bétalectrice Alixe qui fait comme toujours un travail de fée. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je ne devrais pas faire durer aussi longtemps pour la suite (enfin normalement).

Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps pour que vous ayez le plus vite possible ce chapitre. Je répondrais au review dans la semaine.


	27. Chapter 27

**Rappel **même si je pense que cela n'est plus vraiment nécessaire. Cette fiction est tirée de l'histoire de J.K.Rowling. De plus c'est un spoiler du tome 6.

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent **(car c'est nécessaire pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'histoire en tête) : Les maraudeur ont découvert que Harry s'entraînait avec Albus Dumbledore, et ils le soupçonnent d'avoir des mauvaises intensions. Ils s'excusent de ces accusations, mais suite à une énième confrontation Harry décide de leur prouver qu'il n'est pas un mangemort en allant tuer le Basilic sous Poudlard ce qui lui donne droit après cet exploit à un allé simple à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, Anna se méprend sur Lily et l'accuse à tord d'être sectaire. Décidé à voir Harry à l'infirmerie, Anna prend une potion lui donnant une couleur bleutée ce qui ne sert pas à grand-chose car Harry devait sortir de l'infirmerie. Finalement, pour prendre l'air, Anna et Harry se baladant dans le parc, et finissent par s'embrasser.

On en est exactement à cet instant précis (avec quelques doux soupirs entre les deux amoureux).

**Chapitre 23, Où la puissance des mots est à l'oeuvre**

Cela fait à peine quelques heures que je sors avec Harry et j'en suis encore toute retournée. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer que lui et moi soyons ensemble. En fait j'ai du mal à imaginer mon bonheur dans un tel moment. Maintenant que le Basilic est détruit, Dumbledore et Harry vont sûrement aller affronter Voldemort. Est-ce que moi aussi je vais devoir y aller ? Je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, est ce que je servirais à quelques chose ? Le mieux est peut-être de rester ici. Oui mais est ce que je pourrais attendre calmement ? Et si je mourais sur le champ de bataille est ce que cela changerai quelque chose ? De toute façon les elfes vont me tuer, non ? Sur le champ de bataille je pourrais peut-être aider…

Harry m'embrasse rapidement.

- Anna tu es encore dans tes pensées.

- Désolé.

Il me sourit gentiment.

- Dis moi, petite demoiselle bleue, est ce que cela te dirait que nous retrouvions Lily pour lui faire nos excuses ?

J'approuve l'idée.

Après avoir regardé sa carte Harry me déclare que Lily est dans la salle commune. A peine rentrés dans la salle, Lily s'exclame

- Anna qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Nous paraissons toutes les deux surprises. Moi qu'elle me parle et elle… de ma couleur bleue.

- Ah, fais-je bêtement, me rappelant soudain mon état, c'est une longue histoire. Enfin si tu veux bien que je te la raconte, continué-je.

Sentant une légère pression dans le dos, je comprends que Harry me conseille de ne pas repousser indéfiniment le moment de mes excuses. Lily, elle, regarde ses pieds.

- Lily je suis désolée pour la dernière fois. Si je ne t'avais rien dit c'est que je pensais que cela ne regardait que Harry. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu es mon amie et ….

Ne trouvant pas mes mots je sors un tas de phrases à toute vitesse.

- Je suis désolé Lily. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais c'est ce qui est en train de se passer. Avec la guerre et puis mon don, je sens que cela crée un mur entre nous.

Sentant les larmes arriver, je continue rapidement d'une voix plus aiguë :

- Mais toi aussi tu m'as fait mal. Depuis que tu es avec James j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, que je ne suis plus importante. Pourtant je t'aime Lily.

Lily craque à cette dernière tirade. Toutes les deux en pleurs nous nous excusons mutuellement puis proclamons que nous nous aimons avant de finir dans les bras l'une dans l'autre. De l'extérieur cela doit vraiment être une scène pathétique, surtout que je suis toute bleue. Je me mets à rire bêtement et Lily m'imite.

- Hum, nous coupe Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais moi aussi je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit, Lily.

- Oh Harry ! tend Lily le bras pour ramener Harry dans notre étreinte. C'est moi qui m'excuse pour mon attitude la dernière fois. Qu'est ce que je suis contente de vous retrouver !

- Et moi donc, rajoute mon petit copain. Les deux plus belles filles de l'école pour moi tout seul.

D'un même geste, Lily et moi tapons gentiment sur Harry. Celui-ci ricane quelques instants avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

_oOOo_

_Je t'aime, Anna._

_oOOo_

- Oh ! s'exclame Lily. Il s'en est passé des choses ! Je veux tout savoir. Tout de suite.

A son ton impérieux, Lily me fait penser à Mme Weasley… ou bien est ce Mme Weasley qui me fait penser à Lily… Les paradoxes du temps…

Nous nous installons dans un coin de la salle pour que personne ne nous entende, puis Harry explique en détail les événements passés. Lorsque nous arrivons à notre couple, Harry se montre d'une timidité presque attendrissante. Lily n'en exige pas plus, comprenant notre gêne. Cela ne fait que quelques heures que nous sommes ensemble.

- Comme je suis contente, conclut Lily. Mary avait donc raison.

- Sur quoi fais-je curieuse ?

- Eh bien, rajoute Lily sur le ton de la confidence, un soir que tu n'étais pas là, Nina, affirmait que Harry et toi vous n'étiez pas ensemble pour de vrai car on ne vous voyait jamais vous embrasser. Eh bien Mary a répondu que, elle, elle ne doutait pas un instant de votre couple, car vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, à l'époque j'étais presque triste pour elle, face à la conviction qu'elle y mettait. Mais en fait c'est elle qui avait raison.

Je sourie et embrasse rapidement Harry. Je suis tellement heureuse.

- Harry, demande soudain Lily, est ce que tu peux parler en fourchelangue ?

- Pardon, demande Harry ?

- Oui, s'explique Lily gênée, je n'ai jamais entendu un fourchelangue. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres mais c'est pas pareil. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

Le professionnalisme de la part de Lily m'étonnera toujours. Harry est mal à l'aise, et regarde autour de nous. Vu que nous sommes samedi, il y a beaucoup de monde dans la salle commune.

- d'accord, mais pas ici, cède Harry.

Nous nous éclipsons dans une salle déserte. Assise sur nos chaises, Lily et moi regardons Harry « discuter » avec un serpent crée de toute pièce. Après quelques minutes, Harry fait disparaître le serpent :

- Cela te suffit-il Lily ? requière Harry.

- Oh oui, le remercie Lily. C'était vraiment extraordinaire. D'un coté c'est vraiment effrayant comme langage. Je comprends pourquoi certains l'attribuent aux mages noirs. Mais d'un autre coté, c'est magique. En voyant ça on se dit qu'avec la magie, on peut vraiment tout faire. C'est formidable. C'est une expérience que je n'oublierais jamais. Merci Harry.

Les paroles de Lily donnent chaud au cœur, et je devine que pour Harry être accepté tel qu'il est, par Lily, est vraiment une chose merveilleuse.

Enfin rassasié d'expériences serpentines, Lily nous propose d'aller dîner. Seulement un dilemme se pose pour elle car les maraudeurs n'accepteront pas notre présence sans certaines explications. Et si elle vient manger avec nous alors les maraudeurs ne comprendront pas.

- Harry est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas proposer aux maraudeurs de tous leur expliquer ?

- Non ! refuse presque sèchement Harry.

Lily le regarde choquée :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai mes raisons, argumente Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que j'ai tué un basilic.

Lily semble sur le point d'essayer de raisonner à nouveau Harry, mais d'un signe de tête je l'en dissuade. Elle ne peut pas savoir que Harry en meurt d'envie, juste pour que son père le voit autrement qu'en mage noir. Mais d'un autre coté Peter serait au courant et donc peut-être Voldemort. Et juste pour ça, nous ne pouvons révéler une telle information.

- Bien- fait-elle compréhensive. Je te laisse décider.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Lily rajoute :

- Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. Je vais attendre que James arrive pour l'avertir que je mange avec vous. Même si je ne peux pas lui dire pour le basilic, il a besoin d'un minimum d'explication comme le fait que l'on s'est réconcilié.

- On va attendre avec toi, proposé-je.

- Merci, accepte Lily. Peut-être que j'arriverai à les convaincre de manger avec nous sans autre explication que celle de notre réconciliation.

Je lève un sourcil plein de doute. Harry, lui, ne fait pas de commentaire.

Nous regardons passer les élèves qui se pressent vers les grandes portes du réfectoire. Mon ventre gargouille de faim. Pour nous occuper, Lily nous raconte les derniers potins amoureux de Poudlard. - Lily ? s'annonce James avant de l'embrasser. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, James, tout va très bien. Je me suis réconcilié avec Anna et Harry. J'ai pas mal discuté avec eux et on a réussi à remettre les choses au clair. J'aimerais manger avec eux si cela ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Eh bien, tu fais comme tu veux, décide James en fronçant les sourcils. Mais,… Enfin…

Gêné par notre présence, James prend Lily par les épaules et l'éloigne de nous :

- Harry est un fourchelangue, tu n'as pas peur que….

La suite nous ne l'entendons pas mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Discrètement, je prends le bras de Harry pour le soutenir.

- Alors, il y a quoi sous le lavabo des filles ? demande Sirius curieux, mais légèrement hésitant.

J'ai l'impression que Sirius essaye de faire un effort pour ne pas lancer la première pierre. J'apprécie beaucoup son geste même si la question est déplacée.

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas la possibilité de vous le dire, répond Harry plein de bonne volonté, lui aussi.

- Oh arrête, commence Peter avec un ton beaucoup moins respectueux. Tu pourrais nous le dire, si tu le voulais.

Devant le silence de Harry, Peter s'énerve aussitôt :

- Voyez, comme il nous snobe. Je suis sûr qu'il est un mangemort. J'en suis sûr !

- Arrête Peter, intervint Remus, avant que Harry ne dise quoique ce soit. On a décidé de lui ficher la paix.

Harry qui avait amorcé un pas vers le sale rat, s'interrompt sur les paroles de Remus.

- Bon, annonce Lily, revenant de sa discussion avec James. Ils ont déjà tout deviné.

- Pardon, m'étranglé-je ?

- Oui, Peter a tout découvert, répète Lily. Ils savent que tu es allé dans la chambre des secrets. Le mieux Harry c'est que tu leur expliques car Peter est persuadé que tu travailles pour Voldemort.

- Vraiment, s'exclame Harry étonné. Et comment a-t-il découvert ça ?

- Grâce à des recherches à la bibliothèque, plaide Peter.

Je n'y crois pas un instant et Harry non plus. Ses informations, il les a eues de Voldemort, ce qui veut dire qu'il est déjà en contact avec lui ! Visiblement, Harry est arrivé à la même conclusion et je le vois s'avancer dangereusement vers sa proie. Je m'interpose entre eux et essaye de calmer le jeu :

- Dans quel livre, demandé-je le plus innocemment possible.

- Peu importe, s'énerve Peter pris au dépourvu. Harry est fourchelangue et il connaît la chambre des secrets. C'est donc forcément un descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

Harry se jette sur Peter mais Sirius et Remus le tirent en arrière. James aide Peter à se relever.

- Regarde Sirius, hurle Peter. Ce n'est qu'une brute. Il ne sait que frapper et martyriser les autres. On lui propose de s'expliquer et il répond en me tapant dessus. Il nous cache des choses, vous voyez bien.

Sirius opine, visiblement convaincu. Remus reste silencieux, mais cela en dit long sur ses opinions. James conclut à haute voix :

- Tu avais raison Peter.

- C'est un traître, termine Peter au sommet de sa gloire.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le parti pris des trois Maraudeurs ou bien les paroles de Peter, mais Harry devient incontrôlable. D'un coup, il repousse violemment Sirius, James et Remus puis menace directement Peter de sa baguette.

- Sectumsempra ! entonne Harry.

Lily crie de peur, et les maraudeurs restent pétrifiés devant la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Sachant déjà ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, j'agis au plus vite. Je me précipite sur Harry :

- Nonnnnnnnn !

Sentant le bout de la baguette sur mon torse et entendant la formule, je ferme les yeux espérant ne pas vivre mes derniers instants, sachant pertinemment qu'à pleine puissance ce sort, aussi près, me sera fatal.

Après quelques secondes, j'ouvre les yeux, me sentant toujours en vie. Je n'ai rien, Harry s'est arrêté à temps. Mon petit ami me regarde choqué, réalisant le sort tragique que j'ai encouru par sa faute. Moi je le regarde droit dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment que j'ai frôlé la mort. Autour de nous les maraudeurs et Lily sont trop choqués pour parler. Déjà des élèves alertés par nos cris se rapprochent. Je dois faire vite.

- Harry, fais-je faiblement, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- J'en ai le droit, affirme Harry tout en détournant son regard de moi.

Je le force à me regarder, me fichant désormais des autres. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que Harry ne soit pas un criminel.

- Harry, l'imploré-je. Ne le tue pas.

Mon petit ami se dégage de mon étreinte, alors qu'une foule spectatrice nous regarde. Je n'ai jamais autant haï les élèves de cette école. Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas. Pourquoi ! Alors que je venais de trouver le bonheur!

- Anna, me confie Harry, toi et Albus vous m'aviez promis que je pourrais le tuer de mes propres mains dès que Peter serait un mangemort. Or cela ne fait plus aucun doute.

- Tu n'en sais rien, fais-je avec le plus de conviction possible. Peut-être qu'il a vraiment trouvé ça dans la bibliothèque.

- Tu te fiches de moi, s'énerve Harry !

- Harry ne me crie pas dessus, fais-je sur le même ton !

Aussitôt il se rapproche et me prend mes mains gantées :

- Je suis désolé Anna. Je ne voulais pas crier. Mais arrête de me dire qu'il est blanc comme neige.

- Je sais Harry. Il va devenir un mangemort, mais tu ne peux pas le tuer. Tu n'as pas de preuves et la peine de mort n'est pas requise pour un mangemort qui n'a encore rien fait.

- Mais vous m'aviez promis, me conjure Harry.

- Albus ne t'a rien promis du tout, rappelé-je. Albus a dit que si Peter devenait un mangemort, il serait arrêté et jugé, comme les autres.

Harry est tenace. Mais je sens sa volonté faiblir.

- Mais il va tuer tous ceux que j'aime ! se scandalise Harry. J'ai le droit de l'en empêcher, exige-t-il.

Posant mes mains gantées sur son visage je termine de le convaincre :

- Non ! Sinon tu serais comme lui. Et tu n'es pas comme lui. Harry, je t'aime. Ne fais pas l'erreur de t'abaisser à son niveau.

Je l'embrasse, faisant fi de ma vision, puis je rajoute :

- Je ne veux pas perdre tout ça.

Je sens quelque chose céder en Harry. Quelques larmes s'échappent de ses yeux, mais il les essuie rageusement.

- Le pire c'est qu'il va s'en tirer, commente Harry amère. Ton don n'est pas une preuve en soit.

A ma droite la foule se divise en deux pour laisser passer le directeur de l'école et quelques professeurs. Découvrant la scène, Albus s'empresse de demander :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Anna ?

Harry le dévisage durement. J'essaye d'expliquer la situation sans trop dévoiler les choses :

- La situation qui devait arriver un jour professeur. Peter a insulté Harry et Harry a répondu durement.

- Durement ? s'indigne Lily. Tu veux dire que c'est un vrai fou. Il a essayé de tuer Peter. Avec ce sort , personne n'aurait pu sauver Peter.

Un « oh » de consternation se fait entendre par le public qui n'avait pas tout suivi depuis le début.

- Harry ? demande fébrilement Albus. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Tout à fait, confirme-t-il.

- Mais il s'est repris à temps, complété-je. Et ce sort n'est pas mortel à faible puissance.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?, questionne Albus.

- Sectumsempra, réponds-je, c'est Lily et … un ami qui l'ont inventé.

- Lily ? demande confirmation le directeur.

- Oui, avoue Lily. Nous l'avons inventé mais on a renoncé à le faire connaître en comprenant son pouvoir destructeur en cas d'utilisation à pleine puissance… Et c'est ce que Harry allait faire, Professeur. Je ne comprends pas, s'adresse Lily à Harry et à moi, pourquoi faire ça ?

Nous ne répondons pas. A la place Harry propose au directeur :

- Je ne supporte plus la vue de ce sal rat. Je vais vous attendre dans votre bureau.

- Harry, le gronde sévèrement le directeur. C'est moi qui décide de ce qui va se passer.

- Comme vous voulez, accepte Harry, mais si je reste là, je le tue.

Hésitant un instant le directeur démarche un professeur pour accompagner Harry dans son bureau et le garder sous surveillance.

- Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter et Anna, ordonne le directeur, avec moi. Les autres retournez manger.

Nous n'allons pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais dans une salle de classe. Les maraudeurs et Lily se tiennent éloignés de moi. Peter se tortille sur place mal à l'aise. Je souris. A trop jouer avec le feu, Peter s'est brûlé. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'il crève. Non ce n'est pas vrai, me reprends-je intérieurement, mais cela fait tout de même du bien de le penser.

- Bien, commence le directeur, expliquez moi la situation. Et l'un après l'autre.

La version des maraudeurs est à peu près la même pour tous. Peter était sage comme une image et Harry l'a sauvagement attaqué puis a lancé le début d'un sort qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ils n'expliquent même pas que Peter a insulté Harry. C'est passé à la trappe.

Lily elle est plus exacte dans son récit, et cela à un coté dérangeant, car Albus commence à comprendre à quel point Harry était prêt au pire. Je grimace. C'est mauvais pour lui. Et Albus va avoir du mal à le couvrir cette fois-ci, à supposer qu'il le veuille.

Lorsque vient mon tour j'insiste beaucoup sur l'accusation sans fondement de Peter.

James prend aussitôt la mouche :

- Oh ! arrête, Anna, Peter n'était pas aussi provocant.

Parle pour toi, pensé-je aussitôt. Si tu savais la moitié de ce que je sais.

- Arrêtez, déclare le directeur. Je ne suis pas là pour vous voir vous disputer. Il est certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé pour prendre ma décision. Maintenant je vais aller voir Harry pour avoir sa version des faits. J'espère ne pas devoir intervenir à nouveau pour une quelconque bataille. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Tout le monde hoche de la tête.

- Bien, récapitule Albus avant de partir.

Dans le calme suivant son départ, je commence à m'éclipser peu désireuse de rester. Cependant je m'attarde à coté de la salle pour espionner leur réaction :

Remus se lance le premier :

- Est-ce que personne n'ose relever l'idée que Anna est une voyante et qu'elle a affirmé que Peter sera Mangemort ?

- Tu insinues, rage Sirius qu'elle a raison ?

- Non, temporise Remus. Mais c'est tout de même quelque chose dont on pourrait parler.

- Je m'y refuse, affirme catégoriquement Sirius. elle raconte n'importe quoi.

- Merci Sirius, se défend Peter. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas mangemort. Et je le rappelle, c'est lui qui m'a attaqué.

- Enfin, s'exclame Lily. tu l'avais bel et bien provoqué. on peut comprendre qu'il ait craqué.

- Mais il a voulu le tuer, réagit Sirius violemment.

- Oui, mais regardez un peu dans quel état il était, le défend Lily. Il vient à peine de sortir de l'infirmerie et de tuer un basilic pour vous prouver qu'il n'est pas un mage noir. Il risque sa vie, met trois jours à s'en remettre et, à peine sorti, vous l'accusez de nouveau d'être un mangemort. Il y a de quoi réagir violemment.

- Mais pas au point de tuer, la corrige James calmement.

- C'est vrai, concède Lily, mais ce sort n'est pas nécessairement mortel.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? demande Remus avec curiosité.

- On l'a inventé l'année dernière, Severus Rogue et moi, explique Lily. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Harry le connait.

- C'est sûrement Rogue qui lui a dit, propose Peter. De toute façon ce sont tous les deux des Mangemorts.

- Ca suffit ! coupe Lily. J'en ai marre d'entendre tout le monde s'accuser mutuellement.

- Cependant, rappelle Remus, Anna a un don de double vue. Et ce qu'elle a vu sur Peter…

- Est complètement faux, le coupe Peter.

Remus réplique agacé:

- Je le sais Peter, ce que je veux juste dire c'est qu'ils y croient dur comme fer, et qu'il faudrait savoir pourquoi. On pourrait ainsi leur démontrer qu'ils ont tort.

- De toute façon, conclut Lily, on a besoin de s'expliquer avec Harry et Anna pour mettre définitivement les choses aux clair.

- Je suis d'accord, opine Remus.

- S'il y a besoin de ça pour prouver mon innocence, accepte Peter.

- Tu es innocent, corrige Sirius machinalement. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on aille les voir. James tu es bien silencieux. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Mince, réagit James violemment, comment on a pu en arriver là ? Au début d'année on s'entendait super bien avec Harry et depuis ça n'a pas arrêté de dégénérer. Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoue Sirius, peut-être que nous y sommes pour quelque chose, ou bien c'est la malchance, ou peut-être que tout vient de Harry…

- Bon, j'en ai marre j'ai besoin de souffler, déclare Lily subitement. Je vais voir si Anna veut bien me donner quelques explications. Ca passera mieux avec moi qu'avec vous.

- D'accord, répondent d'un commun accord les autres.

- On t'attendra dans la grande salle, lance James en conclusion.

Désireuse de ne pas me faire voir, je déguerpis à toutes jambes. Mais je me ravise rapidement. Je me suis réconciliée depuis peu avec Lily, et si je commence à fuir maintenant au moindre problème, je peux faire une croix sur mon amitié avec Lily.

- Anna ! s'exclame surprise Lily. Tu nous espionnais ?

Je décide de jouer la franchise. Je hoche de la tête. Lily fronce les sourcils :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que vous alliez dire, réponds-je simplement.

- Pourquoi, insiste Lily ?

- Je ne sais pas, fais-je à voix basse pour ne pas avertir les maraudeurs. Je voulais savoir si vous n'alliez pas prévoir un plan pour persécuter Harry, ou bien peut-être que je voulais simplement prendre la température de la pièce. Peut-être que j'hésitais aussi à retourner sur mes pas pour m'expliquer, ou bien peut-être que je voulais simplement savoir ce que vous aviez compris… Je ne sais pas Lily. Je suis perdue. Les événements avancent trop vite. Je savais que cela allait se passer un jour, mais pas si tôt, pas si vite et pas dans ces conditions.

- Anna, me confesse Lily, je suis lasse de faire des efforts pour vous excuser Harry et toi. J'en ai marre de ne jamais rien comprendre à ce qui se passe. J'en ai marre d'être laissée de côté et d'avoir une foi inébranlable en notre amitié et enfin je suis lasse des ces disputes et de ces accusations. J'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité, toute la vérité se corrige Lily. Et, rajoute-t-elle, sans aucune partie cachée que tu aurais volontairement exclue.

Je hoche la tête repentante. Il est vrai que c'est le moment de dire la vérité. Mais je sais déjà que je ne dirais pas tout. L'identité de Harry est trop importante, même si pour cacher ça je dois payer le prix de mon amitié avec Lily.

Nous nous en allons chercher un coin tranquille près de la grande salle et je commence mes explications. Je commence par le fait que Peter oscille depuis longtemps entre le bon et le mauvais coté. Que depuis quelques jours, j'ai acquis la certitude qu'il va s'allier à Voldemort. Sa traîtrise va être désastreuse car elle va mener à la mort de tous ces amis.

- Tu veux dire, commence Lily tremblante…

- Oui fais-je tristement, je parle de la mort de James, Sirius, Remus, et de la tienne aussi, Lily.

Lily met une main devant sa bouche pour effacer son cri. Je continue inlassablement a répertorié le désastre :

- Harry a perdu toute sa famille, Lily, il ne lui reste plus que nous. Il sait depuis longtemps que Peter va détruire les seuls amis qu'il a, sa seule famille. Au début, même s'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler ses sentiments envers lui, Harry tentait de ne pas intervenir sachant qu'il restait une chance pour Peter de choisir le bon chemin. Mais depuis que je lui ai confirmé que Peter est passé du coté de Voldemort, Harry ne le supporte plus. En plus il faut ajouter à ça que Peter sait que nous savons et qu'il s'amuse à monter James, Remus et Sirius contre Harry. C'est vraiment dur de rester calme en voyant cela. Harry est devenu une bombe à retardement que la moindre occasion est susceptible de faire exploser. C'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. C'était inévitable, Harry n'en pouvait plus de toute façon.

- Il allait le tuer, affirme plus que ne demande Lily.

- Oui je crois, fais-je tristement. Mais qui pourrait l'en blâmer ?

- Mais …, riposte Lily avant de se taire.

Soudainement Lily se lève :

- Je ne te crois pas.

Moi je ne me lève pas et je n'essaye pas de la convaincre. A la place je lui explique la raison de mon silence ces derniers mois :

- Je suppose que c'est normal. Peter est ton ami et ne parlons pas de ce qu'il est pour les maraudeurs. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a rien dit aux maraudeurs. Harry et moi savions pertinemment qu'ils ne nous croiraient pas. Et pour toi, je voulais t'en parler, mais tu étais la copine de James, et te le dire aurait changé trop de choses.

- Alors pourquoi me le dire maintenant, s'énerve Lily

- Parce que, expliqué-je, tu es mon amie, et que c'est la seule façon de conserver ton amitié. Parce que j'ai changé tellement de choses dans le cours de l'histoire que te le révéler ne changera plus grand chose. Et puis, fais-je après un instant d'hésitation, parce que je voulais que quelqu'un sache au cas où Harry et moi mourrions.

- Quoi ! réagit aussitôt Lily bouleversée.

- Harry et moi sommes impliqués jusqu'au cou dans la guerre, confie-je. D'ici peu, Harry et Dumbledore iront affronter Voldemort, et je compte bien les accompagner.

- Quoi, se répète Lily incrédule !

- Lily ne soit pas aveugle, essayé-je de lui faire comprendre. Cela fait des mois que nous préparons ce moment, tu devais t'en douter.

- Non, me corrige Lily, vous étiez en train d'aider les Aurors, c'est différent que de faireleur boulot.

- Lily, lui parlé-je comme on parle à un enfant, depuis des mois Harry s'entraîne au combat, pourquoi le ferait-il, si ce n'est pour intervenir physiquement ?

- Vous n'avez que 18 ans, persiste Lily, Dumbledore ne peut pas vous laisser y aller !

- Dumbledore n'y arrivera pas seul, lui apprend-je.

- Mais… bégaye Lily, Dumbledore est plus fort que Voldemort !

D'un signe de tête j'infirme cette idée. Lily se mets à pleurer plus violemment.

- Mais je ne veux pas que vous mouriez ! s'exclame au désespoir ma meilleure amie.

- Et peut-être que ce sera le cas, déclaré-je sincèrement, mais au cas où, je voulais que tu saches que Harry est quelqu'un de bien.

En pleurs Lily n'est plus capable de dire quoique ce soit. Profitant de la situation, je confie un autre élément qui me tient à cœur :

- Lily il faut que tu saches autre chose : si Harry peut s'en sortir, moi c'est trop tard.

Lily laisse échapper un cri.

- J'ai fait un pacte avec quelqu'un pour avoir le droit de changer l'avenir. Même si Voldemort est tué et que je suis en vie, alors je devrais me rendre auprès de cette personne pour être jugée et condamné à mort. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps sur cette terre fais-je pleurant moi aussi. Et j'aimerais…

Je m'arrête car les sanglots m'étouffent. Faisant un effort pour me calmer, je continue :

- J'aimerais que tu veilles sur Harry. D'apparence il semble fort mais c'est quelqu'un de très fragile. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

- Tu ne vas pas mourir Anna, nie Lily complètement dépassée.

- C'est trop tard, prophétise-je. Je m'y suis résignée. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu prendras soin de Harry. Promets-le-moi, insisté-je.

Après un effort surhumain pour parler correctement, Lily me le jure :

- Oui, je te le promets Anna.

Je hoche la tête satisfaite, puis je prends Lily dans mes bras pour la consoler.

Je suis soulagée d'en avoir parlé avec quelqu'un. Depuis plusieurs mois je me suis forcée à ne pas y penser, mais les faits sont là, et j'ai besoin de savoir que Harry ne sera pas seul lorsque je partirai. La peur de la mort, je ne nierai pas que je la ressens, mais j'ai fait mon choix depuis longtemps et il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Mais le moment approche et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il arrive trop tôt. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de profiter de Harry, de Lily et des autres… Enfin ne soyons pas pessimistes. Lielos avait dit que le tribunal elfe prenait du temps peut-être que je pourrais tout de même en profiter un peu. Et puis je ne dois pas penser à mon propre sort. Si ce que j'ai entrepris ces derniers mois sauve des milliers de vies alors je n'aurais pas vécu pour rien. Peu de personne peuvent dire ça.

- Anna…commence Lily.

Mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

- Lily, je suis …

Mais je ne termine pas ma phrase, Mary, notre colocataire ouvre la porte de la salle complètement bouleversée. Lorsqu'elle nous reconnaît, elle vient à notre rencontre complètement affolée :

- Lily, Anna, vous êtes au courant ?

- De quoi ? fait Lily.

- Romain Peterson, un Serdaigle de deuxième année, a assassiné Peter.

- Quoi s'écrit Lily !

Moi j'éclate de rire. C'est impossible. Je cauchemarde. En fait tout ça n'est qu'une grande illusion qui va bientôt laisser place à un monde merveilleux.

- Anna ce n'est pas une blague, me réprimande Mary sévèrement. Les parents de Romain sont morts cette année et il n'allait déjà pas bien. Mais quand il a assisté à la scène de ce soir et qu'il a compris que tes visions désignaient Peter comme un mangemort, il est allé tout droit dans la réserve du professeur de potion et il a pris un poison violent. Il a attendu que Peter revienne dans la grande salle et lui a jeté la potion devant tout le monde. Peter est tombé par terre aussitôt. Il n'est pas mort tout de suite mais le temps que Pompom trouve de quel poison Peter a été victime c'était trop tard. C'est affreux !

Lily s'effondre par terre, moi je ris encore plus fort.

Peter celui qui dans un autre futur, a ressuscité Voldemort, a tué ces plus cher amis, et est recherché par tous les Aurors, a été tué par un gosse d'une dizaine d'année avec une simple potion. Ce gosse a tué Peter juste parce que j'ai déclaré que celui-ci était du mauvais coté. Tout ça parce que j'ai affirmé que Peter était un mangemort. Je cesse de rire. A cause de moi…

Comme le monde peut être ironique. Harry et moi mourions d'envie de le tuer depuis des mois, mais nous avons décidé aujourd'hui de le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jugé. Aujourd'hui Harry avait renoncé à le tuer, mais un autre a pris la relève et l'a fait pour lui. Comme ça, sans véritable raison sinon que Peter a rejoint Voldemort d'après mes dires. D'après mes dires… Comme les mots peuvent êtres dévastateurs. Une simple parole à suffit pour tuer un Homme. Un seul mot.

Fin du chapitre.

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je voulais terminer sur cette fin précise. Question de méditer sur le pouvoir des mots.

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plut. Comme toujours cette fic est corrigée par **Alixe** qui s'emploie avec beaucoup de patience à rendre lisible cette histoire.

Enfin je vous souhaite de joyeuses Pâques, jour que j'adore puisque c'est aussi mon anni. Voilà. Je pense que je posterai dans deux semaines, mais cela dépendra en grande partie de Alixe qui est quelque peu surchargée en ce moment. Au pire ce sera dans trois semaines. Pour rappel, il reste deux chapitres et une épilogue (très court).

Voilà. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rappel **même si je pense que cela n'est plus vraiment nécessaire. Cette fiction est tirée de l'histoire de J.K.Rowling. De plus c'est un spoiler du tome 6.

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** (car c'est nécessaire pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'histoire en tête) :

Anna vient de dévoiler à Lily qque Harry et elle allaient combattre Voldemort, que Peter est un mangemort et enfin, qu'elle est voué à mourir. Peter vient juste d'être tué par un garçon après que ce dernier est appris que Peter était un mangemort. On se trouve donc le soir, juste après l'annonce de la mort de Peter.

**Chapitre 24, Où les maraudeurs ne sont plus**

Quand on est au bout du rouleau le sait-on forcément ? Car j'en ai l'impression. Il y a encore quelques heures Mary Tempis, ma colocataire de chambrée, nous a annoncé à Lily et à moi que Peter a été empoisonné. L'assassin est un élève dont la famille a souffert des exactions propagées par les mages noirs. Il a choisi Peter pour étancher sa soif de vengeance parce qu'il m'avait entendu affirmer que Peter était un Mangemort. Si on ajoute à ça que Harry avait failli tuer Peter quelques heures auparavant pour ma même raison, que les Maraudeurs sont persuadés que Harry est du côté de Voldemort et qu'enfin que Lily pleure à chaudes larmes, on a un bon aperçu des dernières heures que je viens de vivre.

Moi je n'en peux plus. Je suis partie avant de voir les conséquences du drame, dans un lieu où je me sens bien : dans la forêt. Maintenant je sais que si les animaux m'apprécient bien c'est uniquement par le pouvoir d'un elfe, mais cela ne fait rien. Entourée des lapins que j'aime tant, je les regarde s'activer dans le noir de la nuit. C'est un sentiment rassurant que de voir que la vie continue envers et contre tout.

- Anna ? m'interpelle Harry.

Les lapins prennent peur et disparaissent rapidement. Je dévisage Harry un instant. Il ne semble pas dans la meilleure forme.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée Harry ? Je suis sure de ne pas être sur ta carte.

- En effet, confirme Harry, mais je commence à te connaître. Avec un peu de magie, le tour est joué. Mais la nuit ne m'a pas aidée, avoue-t-il.

Je me blottis dans ses bras.

- Harry, c'est comment, là bas ?

- Ce n'est pas fameux à voir, évalue mon petit copain. Beaucoup d'élèves sont sous le choc. Il y a des Aurors et le ministre est là. Sirius est hystérique. James, Remus et Lily pleurent et crient en même temps. Après je n'en sais pas plus que ça. Je n'ai pas osé m'approcher. Vu les circonstances, je ne me suis pas trop attardé.

Je hoche de la tête compréhensive.

- Et avec Dumbledore, l'interroge-je ?

- Eh bien il voulait savoir si j'avais réellement tenté de tuer Peter. Il voulait aussi savoir pourquoi j'avais perdu mon calme, enfin les questions habituelles. Mais il n'a pas eu vraiment le temps d'approfondir son interrogatoire. MacGonagall est arrivée et nous a annoncé la mort de Peter.

- Ah… fais-je lasse.

- Et toi ? demande Harry.

- Pareil, complété-je, mais je me suis expliquée avec Lily à propos de ce que j'avais vu à propos de Peter. Elle n'était pas très réceptive mais bon de toute façon elle n'a pas eu vraiment le temps de réagir. C'est Mary qui nous a annoncé la nouvelle. Après je me suis éclipsée. Je ne voulais pas voir tout ça.

- Je comprends, m'appuie Harry.

Après un silence, mon petit ami se confie à moi :

- Tu sais c'est moche à dire mais je suis content qu'un autre que moi l'ai tué.

- Oui, admets-je, si tu l'avais tué tu aurais fini en prison.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, rectifie Harry. Enfin pas que ça. Je suis soulagé que tu m'aies empêché de le tuer, car moi je n'aurais pas été aussi tendre avec lui. Moi, avoue Harry avec hargne, je l'aurai tué à petit feu pour qu'il comprenne qu'il allait mourir.

Je reste silencieuse et pensive face à cet aveu.

- Je crois que cette guerre nous a transformés Anna, reprend Harry. La mort d'un garçon de 18 ans ne me choque pas et je m'en réjouis presque. Finalement même si on tue Voldemort, il aura quand même gagné car il nous aura transformés en monstres.

- Non Harry, protesté-je aussitôt. Quoique tu dises je sais que tu ne te réjouis pas de la mort de Peter. Tu n'en tires pas de plaisir. Tu comprends le geste de ce Serdaigle et tu es soulagé de savoir que Peter ne fera jamais de mal à ta famille. Mais non, persisté-je plus pour me convaincre, tu ne te plais pas à voir la mort jouer son œuvre. Donc non, nous ne sommes pas des monstres comme Voldemort et ses sbires. Non, nous sommes seulement devenus des soldats que la guerre a endurcis.

- Anna, hésite Harry après un léger silence, je crois que tu m'as en trop haute estime.

- Non ! le contredis-je fermement. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry. Et si toi tu en doutes, moi j'en suis sure.

Harry ne dit rien mais me serre plus fort dans ses bras, pris par l'émotion.

Petit à petit je m'endors dans cette étreinte rassurante, dans les bras de celui qui me comprend si bien.

ooOOooOOoo

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans un magnifique grand lit. Je me retourne et voit que Harry dort à coté de moi. Je panique : où suis-je ?

Inquiète je secoue légèrement Harry pour le réveiller. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry me fait un merveilleux sourire :

- Bonjour !

Je sens que je rosis à une allure folle. Je me reprends :

- Où sommes-nous Harry ?

- Dans la salle sur Demande, baragouine-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? fais-je légèrement gênée d'une si proche intimité.

N'ayant pas de réponse je rajoute :

- Harry, râlé-je !

Sentant que je ne l'autoriserai plus à dormir, il se lève maugréant contre mes questions matinales. Rassurée je constate qu'il est habillé de la même façon qu'hier. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- C'était le seul endroit où dormir sans que les Maraudeurs viennent nous embêter. Ils ne peuvent pas voir cette salle sur leur carte.

- Pourquoi, fais-je inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry m'explique, tout en lassant ses chaussures :

- Hier, dans la forêt tu t'es endormie. J'ai pensé te ramener au dortoir mais je n'ai pas accès à ta chambre. J'ai écarté l'idée de te faire dormir dans ma chambre vu ceux avec qui je la partage. N'ayant pas d'autres idées, j'ai pensée te laisser sur un divan dans la salle commune mais les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient là en grande discussion. Du coup je n'ai pas vraiment voulu les interrompre et je suis venu ici. Le lit deux places n'était pas dans mon idée première, mais il semblerait que mon subconscient m'ait joué des tours, se moque Harry gentiment de lui même. Après tout, je suis un garçon, rajoute-t-il pour seule explication.

Devant son sourire gêné, je rougis à nouveau. C'est bien le moment. Décidée à sortir de cette salle, je me chausse à toute vitesse, passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les peigner et sort rapidement de ce lieu qui hantera mes rêves dorénavant. Rouge comme une pivoine, j'attends Harry qui ne tarde pas.

Pour me débarrasser de ma gêne je demande distraite :

- De quoi parlaient les maraudeurs ?

- Ils parlaient de Peter et se demandaient si nous disions vrai à son sujet.

- Et ? fais-je cette fois-ci très intéressée.

- Et, continue Harry, Sirius et James ne voulaient pas en entendre parler. Lily elle, essayait simplement de faire admettre aux autres que c'était une éventualité à prendre en compte. Enfin Remus, je ne l'ai pas entendu.

- Et tu n'es pas resté davantage ? fais-je surprise.

- Je suis resté encore un petit moment, avoue Harry. La discussion a dérivée sur l'idée de venger Peter, mais Lily et Remus ont finit par convaincre James et Sirius de ne rien faire. Après c'est reparti sur le fait que Peter était vraiment génial et les échanges de souvenirs. A ce moment là je suis parti, me détaille Harry. En plus, tu commençais à être lourde dans mes bras.

Je lui donne une petite tape.

- Quoi, s'indigne Harry !

- On ne dit pas ça à sa petit copine sous peine de la perdre, le sermonné-je.

Harry s'empresse de m'embrasser.

oOOo

_Harry et moi partageons le même lit. _

oOOo

Je comprends rapidement que cette situation est beaucoup plus intime que celle de ce matin. J'en deviens rouge tomate.

- C'est le baiser qui te fait cet effet, demande surpris Harry.

- Ne me pose pas de question Harry, ou je vais devenir encore plus rouge.

Comprenant que cela est dû à ma vision Harry éclate de rire. Voilà je suis encore plus gênée ! Mince je ne devrais pas voir ce genre de vision. C'est vraiment gênant.

- Allez viens, propose Harry pour me sortir de l'embarras, on va se changer puis on va petit-déjeuner.

Dans la grande salle tout le monde murmure à notre passage. Les gens semblent me haïr, mais je me force à faire abstraction de tout ça. Je constate que Romain Peterson n'est pas là. Les bruits de couloirs disent qu'une tante à lui est venue le chercher tôt ce matin, en attendant la fin de l'enquête.

Harry et moi mangeons à l'écart de notre maison, pour être tranquilles. Par contre je me débrouille pour récupérer un journal. Je lis quelques gros titres et sous-titres : « Meurtre à Poudlard », « Une vision de Anna Millan mène à l'assassinat d'un élève », « Romain Peterson, victime ou assassin ? », « La malédiction de la famille Pettigrow », « Les dangers d'une voyante extralucide »… A ce dernier titre je m'attarde quelques instants sur le contenu. A les entendre, j'aurais orchestré depuis le début la mort de Peter, en me servant de pantins : Harry Potter et Romain Peterson. Mon mobile : Peter aurait détruit ma relation avec Sirius Black. Franchement, ce journal devient vraiment un torchon.

- Arrêt de lire, tu te fais du mal, me conseille Harry.

Je suis assez d'accord avec lui. Du coup je m'empresse de refermer le journal et de le jeter loin de moi.

- De toute façon, commenté-je amère, ils m'ont déjà jugé coupable. Je pourrais bien m'expliquer que cela ne changerait rien. Ils ont peur de moi et cela fausse leur jugement.

- T'inquiète, Dumbledore va faire en sorte que tu sois disculpée. Je n'ai pas trop d'inquiétude pour ça.

- Et tu es inquiet pour quoi ? fais-je légèrement irritée du peu d'importance que Harry attribue à mon sort.

- Je suis plus inquiet de comment vont réagir ces trois là, avoue Harry me désignant les trois derniers Maraudeurs, les yeux rougis.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre. Je rajouterai seulement Lily sur sa liste.

- Mes chers élèves, annonce Albus Dumbledore, interrompant toutes les discussions. Comme vous le savez sûrement un élève, Peter Pettigrow, est mort hier soir. Il a été empoisonné par un camarade d'école. Coup de folie ou préméditation, je ne suis pas en mesure de juger. De même je ne reviendrais pas sur les évènements qui ont précédés cet assassinat, et les accusations dont a été victime Peter Pettigrow. Je vous demanderai chers élèves d'en faire de même. Ne laisser pas la violence s'introduire dans cette école. Poudlard est un lieu d'apprentissage où chacun à le droit d'apprendre et découvrir la magie en toute sécurité. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de respecter le deuil de vos camarades. Je serai intransigeant si des remarques désobligeantes ou bien d'autres évènements tels que des bagarres surgissaient aujourd'hui. Est-ce clair ?

Le directeur, pour appuyer ses mots, marque une pause et fait un tour d'horizon de la salle.

- C'est, reprend Albus avec émotion, une situation très dure pour moi que de voir qu'ici même, je n'ai pas su protéger un élève. Mais la vie continue et vous ne devez pas cédez au désespoir. Je sais que c'est un moment difficile à passer. Certains ont déjà vécu de tels évènements, et malheureusement d'autres le vivront un jour. Mais ne perdez pas courage. Pour ceux et celles qui le souhaitent, l'infirmière et l'équipe enseignante se tiennent à votre disposition pour vous aider, vous écouter ou bien tout simplement parler avec vous. Maintenant je vais vous laissez retourner à votre repas. Mais avant, j'aimerai que l'on garde une minute de silence en mémoire de Peter Pettigrow.

Beaucoup joignent leur main en signe de prière. D'autres tiennent la main d'un ami proche et enfin d'autres encore baissent simplement la tête en signe de respect. Je fais un tour d'horizon de la grande salle. Les Maraudeurs, enfin ce qu'il en reste, ont les yeux rougis et semblent en deuil. Enfin pas tout à fait. Sirius, lui, nous fusille du regard. Je trouve rapidement l'explication : Harry continue à manger, mais en silence. Il exagère ! Il sait très bien que son geste ne va faire qu'empirer les choses !

La minute prend fin rapidement. Beaucoup d'élèves relèvent la tête, émus. Je n'aime pas cette ambiance, ce respect donné en l'honneur de Peter. Certes, je ne souhaitais pas sa mort, mais l'honorer à ce point, c'est tout de même exagéré.

Harry et moi sortons rapidement de table. A peine sorti, Harry me chuchote discrètement que nous sommes suivis. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir par qui, après le regard assassin de Sirius sur Harry... Mon petit ami nous mène alors dans une salle désaffectée, et s'assoit sur une table attendant que les Maraudeurs nous rejoignent. Je m'assois à coté de lui et lui donne un baiser rapide afin qu'il sache que je suis là.

- Sirius crie Remus. Attends-nous !

A l'entrée de la porte se dessine un Sirius vraiment en colère. Il nous dévisage puis s'approche durement. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ses intentions. Heureusement, James et Remus le retiennent juste à temps pour éviter une bagarre. Lily elle, reste sur le pas de la porte, attristée. A sa mine je comprends que les Maraudeurs ont opté pour la haine envers nous. Je suppose que cela devait arriver un jour. Je me corrige mentalement. Je ne dois pas laisser faire les choses. S'ils veulent nous détester, qu'a cela ne tienne, mais pas pour de fausses raisons !

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure Harry, hurle Sirius. Tu es pire que Voldemort. Tu es monstrueux. C'est toi qui devrais être mort.

Sa litanie continue, mais je ne préfère par l'écouter. A la place je serre très fort la main de Harry. Ma main gantée m'empêche d'avoir une prise parfaite, mais je sais que cela aide tout de même Harry. Lui, il ne cille pas et écoute avec un calme effrayant les insultes de Sirius.

A bout de souffle et fatigué d'avoir tant crié, Sirius s'arrête.

- C'est bon, s'avise Harry, tu as fini ? Tu as dit ce que tu voulais me dire et tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

- Non, gronde Sirius.

- Alors fait le maintenant, ordonne Harry car aujourd'hui fait exception. J'accepterai sans broncher tes injures pour que tu puisses faire ton deuil. Mais après ce jour, je ne te permettrai plus aucune accusation même mineure.

- Salaud, s'écrit Sirius, tu joues au grand seigneur alors que tu n'es qu'un Mangemort. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Je te vomis. Oui, je te vomis.

Sur ce, Sirius tente de cracher au visage de Harry. Mon petit ami se contente d'éviter le crachat. Je ne sais pas comment il peut garder son calme face à Sirius. Moi je suis sur le point d'exploser.

Sirius ne disant plus un seul mot, Harry se lève.

- Bien je suppose que tu as fini. Je vais m'en aller et te laisser te recueillir.

- J'ai pas fini, hurle Sirius. Tu n'as même pas fait la minute de silence. Tu es une vraie pourriture.

La poigne de James et Remus se fait plus forte pour empêcher Sirius de bastonner Harry. Cependant je vois bien que James hésite à lâcher Sirius. Lui aussi est écoeuré des agissements de Harry. Moi je commence sincèrement à me demander si Lily ne devrait pas venir me retenir, car je sens que je vais faire un malheur.

- Erreur, le corrige Harry, j'ai mangé en silence pour vous laisser honorer Peter comme vous le désiriez, car vous en aviez tout à fait le droit. Mais si par ta phrase tu sous-entendais que je n'ai pas honoré la mémoire de Peter, alors là c'est exact. Mais c'est normal puisque je ne partage pas votre opinion.

- Salaud, hurle Sirius, fulminant de rage. Et continuant sur une longue liste de noms d'oiseaux. L'expression impassible de Harry commence à se fissurer.

- Bien, conclut Harry tout haut, coupant court à la liturgie de Sirius, je vais partir car je crois que j'en ai suffisamment entendu.

- Oh que non, le menace Sirius. Tu as dit que tu entendrais tout ce que j'ai à te dire et je n'ai pas fini.

Faisant fi de la remarque de Sirius, Harry se rapproche de moi et me murmure :

- Anna, je crois que j'ai présagé de ma force de volonté. Cela ne t'ennuie pas si je te laisse. J'ai besoin d'évacuer tout cela, insiste Harry. Seul, rajoute-t-il.

Je me mors les lèvres. Je n'ai encore jamais entendu Harry me dire qu'il ne va pas bien. Cela présage de l'état dans lequel il est.

- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises au moins, fais-je absolument pas rassurée.

- Je te le promets, m'assure Harry avec un sourire. Je pensais plus à aller voler sur mon balai.

Je hoche la tête, pour lui donner mon assentiment.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de te laisser ici ? s'assure une dernière fois Harry.

- Non Harry, de toute façon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser.

Harry, rassuré, m'embrasse rapidement puis s'en va. Sirius hurle au possible mais James et Remus le retiennent. Lily, elle, s'écarte de la porte pour laisser passer Harry. Je vois bien qu'elle est bouleversée par ce qui arrive. Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer mon courroux. J'ai menti à Harry. Je compte bien m'éterniser ici pour que les choses soient bien claires une fois pour toute.

- C'est qu'un salaud et un lâche, se répète Sirius, même pas capable d'écouter ce qu'on a à lui dire.

- Oh, m'exclamé-je furieuse. Parce que toi tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit peut-être ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? se méfie Sirius.

- Je parle que tu accuses Harry d'être un mangemort, mais que jamais au grand jamais tu n'as remis en cause l'intégrité de Peter.

- Si tu parles de tes prétendues visions, alors non je ne t'écouterai pas, refuse Sirius, car elles sont toutes fausses. Peter était quelqu'un de bien.

Je me force à ne pas étrangler sur place Sirius. _La violence ne résout rien…_

- D'ailleurs tout ça c'est de ta faute, m'accuse soudain Sirius. C'est toi et tes prétendues visions qui l'ont tué. Si tu n'avais pas eu ce satané don, tout aurait été mille fois mieux. Peter serait encore en vie !

… _et les mots peuvent être bien plus cruels._

Au début je voulais leur expliquer avec tact du choix fait par Peter, les convaincre que haïr Harry n'était pas la solution. Mais maintenant c'est décidé, je me sens d'humeur cruelle et aucun ne réchappera à ce que je leur ai prévu. Je n'ai plus aucun remords.

- Sirius fais-je avec un sourire mauvais, et une expression presque joviale, jouons veux-tu ?

- Pardon ? me fait-il interloqué.

- Nous allons jouer au jeu de la vie, reprends-je cette fois-ci d'une humeur carnassière. James, Remus, Lily vous pouvez tous y jouer. C'est un jeu très simple. Je vous donne l'avenir que vous auriez eu si je n'avais rien changé et vous devez deviner qui a eu cet avenir. C'est merveilleux comme jeu, non ?

- Anna, commence Remus, je ne crois pas que…

- Suffit ! le coupé-je autoritairement. J'en ai assez de toujours vous épargner. Toujours à ne penser qu'à vous. Jamais vous ne pensez à ce que moi ou Harry endurons. Alors aujourd'hui vous allez comprendre. Aujourd'hui vous aller découvrir l'avenir qui vous était destiné si je n'avais pas eu mon don. J'appellerai ça « le jeu de la vie » !

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant d'ordonner mes mots. J'entends Lily pleurer et Remus essayer de me convaincre de ne pas faire ça. Sirius lui m'exhorte à dire ce que je veux, de toute façon cela ne changera rien.

- Bien, fais-je avec une joie perverse, commençons par le plus facile. Un couple ici présent a été assassiné des mains même de Voldemort suite à la dénonciation de Peter. Qui est-ce à votre avis ? Oh allez, fais-je joueuse, ce n'est pas difficile.

Les sanglots de Lily s'intensifient.

- Bravo Lily, crié-je d'une fausse joie, c'est toi et James. Tu es vraiment très forte. Bon plus dur : un maraudeur a été accusé, à la place de Peter, d'avoir trahi James et Lily et a été envoyé à Azkaban, alors qu'il était innocent. Il y est resté dix ans, puis s'en est échappé et a été tué deux ans plus tard.

- Arrête, Anna me supplie Remus.

Mais il est trop tard, la folie me guide :

- Bon je vous aide : il a été tué par sa cousine Bellatrix. Oups mimé-je. Je crois que vous avez tous deviné. C'est …. Sirius, bien sûr.

- Anna arrête, m'ordonne Remus autoritairement.

Je me calme aussitôt. Mon jeu est trop cruel. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je suis allée trop loin. Coupable, je me force cependant à terminer mon histoire. Ils doivent entendre jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à leur dire. Trop de secrets ont mené à la situation actuelle.

- Même si c'est dur à entendre, je dois continuer, fais-je repentie, ne jouant plus. Vous devez entendre la fin. Pour que vous compreniez. Toi Remus, tu vas mourir des mains même de Peter et il riait lorsque tu donnais ton dernier souffle. Mais cet avenir n'existe plus. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas ainsi. Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas pu changer : Peter est passé du côté de Voldemort

- Tais-toi, hurle Sirius. C'est faux. Tout est faux ! Mensonges !

Sirius esquisse un geste dans ma direction, comme pour me frapper, puis se ravise et se défoule sur le mur. Un instant j'ai eu peur pour ma personne, mais la vérité est à ce prix. J'en profite pour continuer mes paroles, sentant Sirius dans un moment de faiblesse.

- Non, le contredis-je, tout est malheureusement vrai. Vous pouvez remettre en cause la parole d'une personne normale, mais je suis une voyante plus qu'experte en la matière. Eh puis, pourquoi vous mentirai-je. Je n'ai rien à y gagner, et tout à perdre.

Je sens que j'ai fait mouche. Remus évite mon regard. James est tombé par terre sous le coup de l'émotion. Sirius continue de taper sur le mur avec plus d'intensité, comme s'il combattait un monstre invisible. Lily pleurant encore, je me fais plus conciliante :

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dit ça aussi rudement. Mais vous deviez comprendre une fois pour toute ce qu'était Peter. Maintenant libre à vous de nous haïr, Harry et moi, mais retenez bien deux choses. Peter a décidé tout seul, et ni Harry ni moi ne l'avons tué. Vous pouvez nous haïr de vous avoir dit la vérité, mais pas pour d'autre raisons.

J'attends quelques instants pour voir leurs réactions. Lily s'en sort plutôt bien, malgré les pleurs mais je présume qu'elle devait déjà avoir admis ma version des faits. Au vu des mines désastreuses de Remus et James, je sens bien que je les ai convaincu. Par contre l'opinion de Sirius semble osciller.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser réfléchir à tout ça.

J'hésite puis rajoute :

- J'aimerais vraiment que Peter ne soit pas l'élément qui aura mis un terme à notre amitié. Même si cela ne se voit pas forcément en ce moment, je vous aime beaucoup.

Après ça je sors de la pièce. Je sais pertinemment, que je leur ai fait beaucoup de mal. Mais ceci devait être fait, et je ne regrette rien. Parfois il faut tout détruire pour reconstruire sur des bases saines. Maintenant il leur faut du temps pour accepter mes paroles. J'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons à nouveau être amis. Surtout Lily et moi. Enfin je suppose que cela ne sera que dans très longtemps.

Pour me calmer et me rassurer, je passe près du stade afin de vérifier que Harry est bien là. Très vite, je le découvre en train d'exécuter des figures complexes dans les airs. Je décide de ne pas l'embêter. Je me promène dans les couloirs comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais je ne trouve rien. Enfin, si, je trouve au coin d'une rue, près de la grande salle, Severus en grande conversation avec Bellatrix et deux autres de ses camarades. Je passe comme si de rien n'était mais Severus m'arrête :

- Anna, attends deux secondes.

- Oui ? fais-je légèrement surprise qu'il ose me parler devant ses camarades.

C'est la première fois.

- Hum, est ce que c'est vrai pour le Basilic ?

- Oui, avoue-je absolument pas surprise que Severus sache ce genre de détail, mais légèrement déstabilisée que l'on me parle de ça après les événements d'hier soir.

Depuis hier certaines rumeurs m'avaient déjà informé que les élèves savaient pour le Basilic. Il semblerait que ce soit Lily qui est révélé l'information hier soir dans la salle commune pour défendre Harry face aux accusations de Sirius. Mais il semblerait que l'argument n'ait pas fait mouche alors.

- Voilà, commence Severus, j'aimerai savoir s'il serait possible d'avoir quelques échantillons de muqueuses de la gueule du monstre. Celui-ci est dans la chambre des secrets et seul Harry peut y accéder.

Je n'apprécie guère cette demande.

- Ecoute, reconduis-je gentiment sa demande, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais en ce moment ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour me demander de te fournir des éléments pour tes potions.

Commençant à partir, Severus me rattrape tenace.

- Je me suis mal expliqué, se précipite Severus, hum, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse et cela n'a jamais été révélé par une expérience scientifique puisque aucun basilic n'a été découvert avant aujourd'hui mais…

Severus s'embrouille ! Je me répète cette phrase dans ma tête, incrédule. C'est bien la première fois.

- Hum se reprend Severus. Commençons par le commencement. Tout le monde sait que les morsures du basilic sont empoisonnées, mais très peu savent que l'animal a besoin d'un antidote pour ne pas s'empoisonner lui-même. La substance serait produite par les muqueuses, dans sa gueule et permettrait de développer un flux magique qui stopperait aussitôt les effets du poison. Cette substance pourrait donc, mais là cela devient de plus en plus hypothétique, me prévient Severus… elle pourrait donc permettre de contrôler les flux magique pour les rendre plus fluide ou bien les stopper.

- Severus, lancé-je peux amène à chercher la signification scientifique, où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je veux dire, articule Severus avec lenteur comme on s'adresse à un bébé, que cette substance pourrait te permettre de contrôler tes visions. En hypothèse, rajoute Severus en bon scientifique.

- Je… hésité-je, je pourrai toucher quelqu'un sans avoir mes visions ?

- Oui c'est ce que je me tue à te dire, s'exclame Severus légèrement irrité. Il faut vraiment tout vous expliquer à vous les Gryffondors ! Donc, conclut Severus essayant par là même de se calmer, si tu as le temps, va prélever un morceau de joue intérieur de la gueule du Basilic et j'essayerai de te faire une potion concluante.

- Vraiment ? m'excité-je à l'idée d'être enfin libre.

- Enfin, me rabâche Severus, je ne dis pas que j'y arriverai, mais je peux tenter l'expérience. Voilà, maintenant la balle est dans ton camp.

- Merci Severus, le remercie-je chaudement.

Toute heureuse, je fais demi-tour et pars en avertir Harry pour faire le nécessaire. Si cela s'avérait possible cela changerait ma vie.

Le soir même, Harry et moi donnons à Severus plusieurs échantillons tout fraîchement récoltés. J'en profite pour le remercier à nouveau pour son aide. Harry décerne même un sourire à Severus. Je crois que Harry est en train de changer d'opinion sur son ex-futur-professeur de potion.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, nous assistons à l'enterrement de Peter dans le cimetière de l'école. C'est une tradition que d'enterrer dans ce cimetière ceux qui sont morts dans l'enceinte du château. Comme de toute façon, Peter n'avait plus aucune famille, personne ne pouvait réclamer le corps pour l'ensevelir autre part. Ce choix semble donc le plus approprié. Du coup, nous assistons tous à la cérémonie. Harry fait grise mine, mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur.

Cependant personne ne semble à l'aise. Ce matin même, le journal a révélé que la maison de Peter servait de QG pour cacher des mangemorts. Aucune preuve n'a été apportée confirmant que Peter était au courant de cette organisation, mais rajouté à mes déclarations, cela donne du crédit sur sa malveillance.

Du coup, la cérémonie, fait montre de nombreux chuchotement sur l'intégrité de Peter et sur le fait que ces honneurs ne devraient pas avoir lieu. Les Maraudeurs font mine de ne pas voir ce scepticisme lorsque chacun à leur tour, ils témoignent de leur affection. De même Albus essaye par son discours de passer outre ces chuchotements, mais ceux-ci persistent. Mais ce que je redoute est le moment qui ne va pas tarder à arriver :

- Bien, conclut Albus, maintenant, je vais laisser la parole aux élèves qui souhaitent témoigner des moments agréables passés avec Peter.

Personne ne se lève. Je vois bien, les ex-Maraudeurs, les yeux rougis contempler avec espoir la foule. Mais personne ne se lève.

- Personne ? demande Albus légèrement déçu.

C'est vraiment horrible ce silence. Prise d'une certaine compassion, je me lève. Harry me regarde surpris. Moi aussi je le suis. Mais j'ai pitié de James, Remus et Sirius. Ils n'ont pas choisi d'aimer leur ami et ce n'est pas de leur faute si celui-ci a mal tourné. De plus, hier, j'ai été cruelle de leur révéler leur avenir et je me sens coupable maintenant. Je voudrais leur montrer que je les aime, même si Peter nous a séparés.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, devant toute l'école, je me racle la gorge avant de commencer :

- Je suppose que beaucoup sont surpris de ma présence ici, à ce pupitre. J'ai moi-même annoncé que Peter était devenu un mangemort, alors pourquoi être ici pour l'honorer ? Eh bien parce que Peter, n'était pas que cela. Il était un élève de cette école avant de prendre le mauvais chemin, il était un ami très cher pour certains et il était pour Sarah, morte il y a peu son « profond amour » comme elle se plaisait à le dire.

Trouvant mes paroles trop élogieuses envers Peter, je me corrige :

- Pour être franche, je n'ai jamais aimé Peter.

La foule murmure à cette déclaration, et les derniers Maraudeurs froncent les sourcils.

- Je le détestais car je savais ce qu'il allait devenir. Mais, parfois je me surprenais à apprécier sa présence malgré tout. Et je pense sincèrement que si je n'avais su ce qu'il allait advenir, je l'aurais beaucoup apprécié dans mes premières années à Poudlard. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous ont de merveilleux souvenirs mais qu'ils n'osent pas en parler de peur de passer pour des mangemorts. Ne soyez pas stupides, et venez témoigner, car si Peter est parti, il a laissé derrière lui des amis en deuil qui ont besoin de votre soutien.

Je pense en avoir suffisamment dit. Témoigner pour Peter me rend mal à l'aise. Je me force mentalement à me dire que c'est pour mes amis : James, Sirius, et Remus. J'exécute un rapide tour d'horizon avant de rajouter :

- Mary je me rappelle d'une anecdote en deuxième année, entre toi et Peter, peut-être pourrais-tu en parler ici ?

Mary me sourit, je crois qu'elle a très bien compris le message. Elle se lève et je lui cède ma place. A peine assise, Harry me glisse quelques mots :

-Moi à ta place je ne me serai pas donné cette peine.

Je me tais, pour ne pas montrer ma déception face à sa réaction. J'aurais aimé qu'il me félicite et qu'il comprenne mon geste.

Devant les sourires tristes des maraudeurs, Harry me donne raison :

- Je crois que ton intervention leur a fait du bien.

Je hoche de la tête, satisfaite de la remarque. Harry ne pourra jamais honorer Peter, je le sais bien. Mais je suis heureuse qu'il comprenne ce que j'ai voulu faire.

ooOOoo

A la fin de la cérémonie, les ex-maraudeurs, accompagné de Lily viennent nous voir Harry et moi.

- Merci Anna, me confie Lily, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part d'être allée sur la tribune. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'aurai jamais cru que… enfin… Tu comprends.

- Ce n'est rien Lily, m'empressé-je de dire, ravie de leur venue. Je n'ai rien dit que je ne pensais pas.

- Merci, s'exprime Remus légèrement patraque.

Je hoche de la tête. Cela fait bizarre de les avoir devant moi. Hier encore ils voulaient me tuer, me hurlaient que j'étais un monstre… Aujourd'hui, je crois que la haine a fait place à la compréhension et à la douleur. Je pourrai exiger des excuses mais à quoi bon être rancunière ? Cela ne m'apportera pas l'amitié que je désire retrouver. Et puis, est-ce qu'à leur place j'aurai agi autrement ? Ils venaient de perdre leur ami et je semblai avec Harry, la coupable désignée.

- Tes paroles étaient vraiment les bienvenues, confie James. Au moment où personne ne se levait… Enfin, je savais qu'avec les révélations de ce matin, ils ne seraient pas beaucoup... Mais personne, ça je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Je sais que cela peut paraître bête, hésite James, mais pour moi Peter sera toujours ce garçon tendre et naïf, qui ne faisait pas de mal à une mouche.

Harry se mord les lèves. James continue sans avoir perçu ce tic :

- On pourra bien me prouver par A plusB qu'il … qu'il a choisi la mauvaise direction, cela ne changera rien. Pour moi c'était mon ami.

Devant son air de défi, je lui souris gentiment. Je vais pour lui répondre mais Harry me devance :

- Et on ne te demande pas autre chose James. Peter était ton ami, il est normal que tu le pleures.

Surprise, je regarde Harry et lui sourit. Mon petit ami me prend par la taille tendrement comme pour me signifier qu'il veut lui aussi faire des efforts pour renouer avec eux. Nous savons pertinemment que la phrase de Harry sous-entend que lui ne regrette pas Peter, mais c'est déjà un début. Le respect de Harry vis-à-vis de leurs sentiments semble décider Sirius, qui restait pour l'instant en retrait :

- Il me manque, avoue Sirius.

Devant le tremblement de sa lèvre, nous attendons que l'émotion passe.

- Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter que Peter ait pu être un mangemort continue Sirius, les yeux dans le vague. Je crois … que … j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Maintenant, je garde en mémoire que Peter allait nous trahir et je ne peux plus vraiment garder l'image d'un ami parfait.

Hésitant, Sirius rajoute en regardant intensément Harry :

- J'avais tellement confiance en lui, que j'aurais dit ou fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Ces paroles cachent implicitement des excuses pour Harry. Je suppose que ces paroles sont le maximum que Sirius puisse faire actuellement.

- Entendre des anecdotes sur son compte, reprend Sirius avec un sourire triste, m'a permis de me rappeler des bons moments passé avec lui. Merci Anna, d'être allé témoigner.

Je suis touché par ses paroles. Voilà bien longtemps que Sirius ne m'avait paru aussi criant de vérité et aussi attachant. J'ai l'impression de retrouver, après plusieurs mois, le Sirius qui m'avait plu. Mais ces paroles, nous ont aussi rendu mal à l'aise, rappelant à chacun les événements de ces derniers jours. Rapidement, les derniers Maraudeurs et Lily prennent congé pour aller dire un dernier au revoir sur la tombe de leur ami défunt.

Profitant que nous sommes seuls, Albus vient nos retrouver Harry et moi.

- Merci Anna, pour ta plaidoirie. Je suis fier de toi, me félicite Albus. James, Sirius et Remus méritaient de pouvoir enterrer dignement leur ami. Tu leur as fait un beau cadeau.

Je suis touchée par ces compliments.

- Pour ce qui est de ta situation, m'informe Albus, tout est réglé. Avec la découverte de preuve incriminant Peter, personne n'ose plus remettre en doute ta parole. Du coup, les accusations de manipulation et de meurtre ne sont plus à l'ordre du jour. Le ministre me l'a confirmé il y a une heure. Du coup tu es devenue une vraie coqueluche pour le monde magique. Tu es la personnalité préférée des ménagères de plus de 35 ans.

Je souris malgré moi. Albus a vraiment l'art de passer de l'important au plus insignifiant.

- Les maraudeurs, souligne Harry, semblent plutôt bien avoir accepté le mort de Peter ainsi que les soupçons qui pèsent sur lui.

- Oui, et c'est en partie grâce à vous, dit Albus en fronçant les sourcils, même si je ne voulais pas que vous leur dévoiliez tout ça. Enfin, reprend-il tristement, entre vos dires et les journaux de ce matin, ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment nier les faits. Il est tout de même dommage de subir de telles souffrances à leur jeune âge.

Harry et moi opinons en même temps de la tête.

- Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes, demande Harry, pour ce que j'ai fait ?

- C'est certain, répond le directeur durement. Tu as tenté de blesser intentionnellement un élève. Même si le fait que tu te sois rétracté à la dernière minute joue en ta faveur, tu devras être puni. Cependant, cela sera fait plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai plus important à m'occuper.

Après avoir salué de loin un professeur, Albus continue d'une voix plus basse :

- Maintenant, Voldemort doit commencer à s'agiter. Grâce à Peter, il sait que Harry a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et tué le basilic. Il sait aussi que tu vois l'avenir, Anna. Enfin, il a sûrement deviné que nous avons détruit certain horcruxes. Seul son orgueil m'assure qu'il n'a pas encore préparé d'autres horcruxes de remplacement. Mais il va falloir nous hâter. Nous avons encore l'avantage, mais il va falloir agir vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Demain je vois le ministre de la magie pour mettre en place un plan d'action pour attaquer le repère de Voldemort.

- Déjà ! fais-je surprise.

- Quand devrons nous l'attaquer ? demande simplement Harry.

- Après-demain, déclare Albus. Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?

- Non, réaffirme Harry.

Mon cœur se serre. D'ici à peine deux jours nous serons fixés. Nous serons peut-être mort en victime de guerre, ou peut-être serons-nous des héros… Dans deux petits jours, le destin du monde magique se jouera…

**Fin du chapitre.**

Merci encore et toujours à Alixe pour sa relecture attentive (et pour ses histoires merveilleuses).

**Mot de l'auteur** : Bonjour, je suis légèrement en retard, mais c'est pour de bonnes raisons, Alixe (ma merveilleuse béta-lectrice) et moi-même avons attendu de regarder d'un seul jet ce chapitre et le suivant pour terminer avec cohérence cette histoire. Donc comme je viens de le dire, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, et un petit épilogue pour parachever l'histoire. Comme Alixe a déjà corrigé le dernier chapitre, je pense le poster la semaine prochaine ou au plus tard la semaine suivante. Comme cela vous n'attendrez pas trop longtemps.

Voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez la fin et que vous avez passé un bon moment. Pour ma part ce fut un réel plaisir. Je dois d'ailleurs rajouter que c'est vraiment une aventure humaine (même si le terme ne me plaît pas). Découvrir des internautes, des avis et des conseils m'ont permis de progresser et découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Pour tous cela je remercie les reviewers et aussi les lecteurs anonymes. (Je fais déjà des remerciements, mais nostalgie, nostalgie…).


	29. Chapter 29

**Attention spoiler **tome 6 de mme J.K.Rowling.

**Pour le résumé **des épisodes précédents, l'essentiel est de retenir que la bataille final entre Harry, Dumbledore et Voldemort approche. Les maraudeurs viennent de perdre Peter et commencent à se réconcilier doucement avec Anna et Harry. Pour plus de détails, je pense que le mieux est de relire le chapitre précédent (et non je n'ai pas la flemme de faire un résumé).

**Chapitre 25, Où il est temps d'en finir**

J'ouvre les yeux. Cela fait déjà une heure que je suis réveillée et pourtant il n'est que six heures du matin. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Les Aurors vont attaquer la demeure de Voldemort. Albus et Harry vont affronter Voldemort jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Le ministre ne voulait pas que Harry y soit, mais la considération de Dumbledore a permis à Harry d'y être toléré. Mais moi non. Etant une « voyante extraordinaire » il est impensable au nom de l'intérêt général que je risque ma vie à tout va. En clair, ma vie à trop de valeur pour que l'on m'envoie au front, mais pas celle de Harry. J'en rage intérieurement.

Soupirant devant ce constat, je me dépêche de prendre ma douche et de rejoindre Harry pour profiter des quelques instants qu'il nous reste.

- Tu es prêt ? fais-je plus pour la forme.

Il me sourit faiblement, incapable de formuler une phrase. Mes entrailles se nouent. Je vais peut-être ne plus jamais le revoir.

Nous restons un moment assis l'un à coté de l'autre profitant silencieusement de la présence de l'autre. Nous sommes seulement quatre dans cette école à être au courant de ce qui se trame : Albus, Harry, Pompom et moi. C'est fou quand on y pense. Tout le destin du monde magique va se jouer aujourd'hui et personne ne le sait dans cette école.

Je regarde Harry jouer machinalement avec sa nouvelle baguette. Je soupire. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que Harry doive affronter Voldemort, il faut en plus que celui-ci l'affronte avec une nouvelle baguette. Hier à la dernière minute, Harry s'est rappelé qu'il ne pourrait affronter Voldemort sans risquer le Prior Incantatem. La décision a été prise de lui en trouver une autre en urgence. Albus, Harry et moi-même savons que c'est un handicap supplémentaire pour Harry, mais aucun ne l'a dit ouvertement. Ce n'était pas la peine. Nous sommes déjà assez stressés comme ça.

Prise d'une soudaine envie d'en parler je l'interpelle alors qu'il soupèse sa nouvelle baguette comme pour en tester l'efficacité.

- Harry ?

- Oui, me répond-il avec un sourire timide.

Décontenancée par son sourire à un tel moment, je lui souris en retour et rajoute :

- Non rien.

Il regarde sa montre puis me fait signe.

C'est l'heure !

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école. Albus nous y attend. Sa tenue est bien différente de sa toge peinturlurée aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il porte pour l'occasion un ensemble blanc, moulant parfaitement son corps. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon petit ami. Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué, mais lui aussi est en tenue de combat. Mes entrailles se remettent à hurler. Un mauvais pressentiment me serre le coeur.

- Bien, rompt le silence Albus. Nous devons transplaner au ministère, puis attendre le signal avec les Aurors. Après comme je te l'ai déjà dit hier, nous allons directement combattre Voldemort. Ne t'occupe pas des autres Mangemorts les Aurors sont là pour ça. Notre cible est Voldemort et…

- Je sais, le coupe Harry. Vous me stressez plus qu'autre chose à répéter tout cela.

- Oui, reprend Albus, c'était juste pour être sûr que…

- Je sais, l'interrompt Harry une seconde fois, pour couper court au discours du directeur.

Albus sourit devant l'aplomb de Harry. Inconsciemment j'essaye de mémoriser cette expression joviale dans ma tête juste au cas où. J'en fais de même pour Harry.

- Bien ! C'est le moment, rajoute Albus. Anna, tu nous attends là.

Je hoche la tête toute malheureuse. Albus transplane aussitôt. Harry rajoute un « je t'aime » rapide avant d'en faire de même.

Mon cœur se serre. Harry ne m'a pas embrassé, à ma demande, pour que je ne sache pas à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer. J'aurais pu provoquer une vision comme je l'avais fait pour la recherche d'un horcruxe, mais Albus s'y est opposé formellement

- Si tu nous vois gagner, avertit Albus, on sera trop sûr de nous et on pourra perdre, si tu nous vois perdre alors, ce sera terminé car nous n'aurons pas de plus belles occasions que celle-ci. De toute façon il ne vaut mieux pas s'en référer à tes visions.

Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, je ne suis plus aussi sure que ce soit la meilleure des solutions. C'était peut-être vrai le raisonnement du directeur, mais moi, ne pas savoir, ça me tue !

Rageant de mon incapacité à les aider, je décide de rejoindre Pompom à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci ne désirant pas assister aux adieux, et ayant « quelque chose à faire d'urgent» m'a demandé de la rejoindre par la suite. Que peut-il y avoir de plus urgent que de tuer Voldemort !

- Anna, s'impatiente Pompom heureuse de me voir, je t'attendais. On a réussi à faire ta potion.

- Quelle potion, fais-je légèrement confuse, et trop perturbée par ce qui se passe hors de ces murs.

- Celle te permettant de contrôler ton don ! s'irrite Pompom. Severus t'en a bien parlé ?

- Oui, réalise-je, mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant ?

- Trop long à t'expliquer, rétorque Pompom. Tout ce qui compte c'est que j'ai cette potion en ma possession, et que je peux t'en donner. Là ! Tout de suite !

Prise par la révélation de ses dires, je mets quelques secondes à réagir.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui, confirme Pompom impatiente. Est-ce que cela te dit de tenter le coup ? On pourrait savoir pour Albus et Harry s'ils vont s'en sortir ? Je sais bien que Albus a dit de ne pas le faire, mais c'est idiot. Je n'arrête pas de me ronger les ongles depuis leur départ, avoue Pompom au sommet de l'inquiétude et Albus a toujours tendance à se mettre en avant. Il va me revenir complètement en morceau.

Surprise, je réalise que Pompom est aussi inquiète que moi.

- Anna ! insiste Pompom.

- Oui, murmuré-je. Oui ! me répété-je avec plus de volonté. Tentons le coup. Je veux savoir moi aussi.

Pompom acquiesce soulagée et sort aussitôt chercher la potion ainsi qu'une seringue.

- Pour l'instant, m'informe-t-elle, je je dois t'injecter le produit, mais je devrais rapidement trouver un autre moyen. Mais comme nous sommes pressées…

J'opine de la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris. Pompom m'injecte la potion dans une veine.

Au début je ne sens rien, puis petit à petit la tête me tourne, je sens des images venir puis partir, comme si je feuilletais un livre d'image sans aucune concordance. Me sentant à la fois enivrée et submergée par mes visions je me force à quitter ce monde d'image pour trouver ce que je cherche. Aussitôt tout se dévoile à moi.

ooOOOOoo

_Albus et Harry sont face à Voldemort. Ils sont assez éloignés des autres Aurors occupés à combattre les mangemorts. Par terre, Nagini ne bouge plus. Il est mort._

_-- Tom, annonce Albus, c'en est fini de toi ! Nous avons détruits tous les Horcruxes !_

_- Si tu crois me faire peur, rétorque aussitôt Voldemort. Les horcruxes n'était qu'une assurance vie. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Je suis invincible !_

_Albus semble s'amuser de telles paroles vaniteuses. Harry lui est calme et prêt pour le combat._

_- Le temps est venu, Tom, déclare Albus. Trop d'innocents sont mort par ta faute._

_- Que des gens insignifiants, remarque avec dédain le mage noir._

_Albus se met en position. Voldemort aussi. Alors commence une série de sort montant en complexité et puissance. Suivre ce qui se passe est difficile car les sorts fusent sans être prononcés à haute et intelligible voix. Mais le combat est acharné et à pleine puissance. Les deux adversaires savent que s'ils n'y mettent pas toute leur force dès le début alors ils mourront. _

_J'essaye de me focaliser sur le combat. Albus saute pour esquiver un jet de Voldemort, et crée un sort de bouclier qui renvoi le sort à l'adversaire. Le mage noir l'esquive facilement, et jette un sort qui percute de plein fouet un sort lancé par Albus. Les magies s'annulent. Albus essuie rapidement des gouttelettes de sueurs sur son front. Voldemort sourit._

_- Alors vieux fou, on s'essouffle ?_

_- Pas encore, répond Albus jetant à nouveau un sort que Voldemort contrecarre par un sortilège._

_Je suis inquiète. Voldemort ne semble pas fatigué. Albus si. Va-t-il tenir ? Harry est occupé avec un mangemort qui voulait surprendre Albus. Je vois bien que quoique concentré sur son propre combat, il ne perd pas une miette de ce qui se passe entre les deux grands sorciers. Il arrête d'ailleurs facilement son adversaire par un sort de paralysie. _

_Pendant ce temps, la bataille tourne à l'avantage de Voldemort. Albus a reçu un sortilège qui lui paralyse le bras droit. Ambidextre, il a pris sa baguette de la main gauche. Mais sa main droite l'empêche de faire tous les mouvements qu'il aimerait._

_- Tu es fini vieux chnock, jubile Voldemort._

_- Pas encore, affirme le directeur._

_Et en effet, par une ruse subtile, Albus réussit à désarçonner Voldemort. Albus lance d'abord un sort contre Voldemort qui l'esquive facilement. Mais c'était le but recherché, car le sort de Albus a un autre but, il scie l'arbre derrière Voldemort qui s'effondre sur ce dernier. Grâce à ses réflexes, le mage noir l'évite, mais cette diversion suffit pour que Dumbledore touche Voldemort d'un sort puissant._

_Le mage noir hurle de douleur puis tombe par terre. Il ne bouge plus. Albus sourit. Il a gagné. S'approchant du corps, Dumbledore découvre trop tard que c'était une ruse de Voldemort. Celui-ci se relève et jette un sort de désarmement violent. Albus voltige en l'air et finit par s'écraser contre une tombe. Il ne se relève pas._

_Ricanant, Voldemort s'approche du corps pour en terminer avec l'homme inconscient. Mais Harry s'interpose. Mon cœur se serre._

_- Petit, dégage de là, c'est une histoire d'homme !_

_- Non, rétorque Harry, c'est une histoire entre un monstre et moi._

_Le mage noir semble apprécier la répartie._

_- Je te connais non ?_

_- Je me nomme Harry Potter, et ce sera le dernier visage que tu verras._

_Le mage noir éclate de rire._

_- Quel langage. On dirait que tu t'es entraîné toute la nuit pour me sortir ce discours. Enfin, maintenant, écarte-toi, si tu ne veux pas mourir._

_- Non, répond Harry catégorique._

_- Bien comme tu veux petit. C'est l'histoire de quelques secondes._

_Seulement, Voldemort découvre rapidement, que ce n'est pas en si peu de temps qu'il mettra un terme à la vie de Harry. Il sourit :_

_- Tu te défends petit. _

_- Tais-toi ! hurle Harry. Je ne suis pas là pour parler mais pour te tuer._

_- Oh, oh, s'exclame Voldemort, ravi, tout en esquivant un sort, on dirait que tu m'en veux. J'ai tué ta famille peut-être ?_

_- Pourriture, hurle Harry tout en jetant un sort à la va vite._

_Profitant de cette erreur, Voldemort jette un Crucio que Harry évite seulement grâce à la chance._

_Je n'aime pas ça. Harry perd son sang froid. Voldemort semble l'avoir compris car il continue de le provoquer :_

_- Qui ai-je tué ? Ton père, ta mère, ton frère, des amis ? peut-être tous ? Il faut dire, que les sang-de-bourbes ça pullule, et qu'ils ne valent pas la peine que je me rappelle d'eux._

_Harry fulmine, mais sa dernière attaque semble lui avoir rappelé de garder son calme. Je soupire de soulagement. Harry est très fort, mais il ne doit pas perdre son sang froid, sinon il est perdu. Profitant de ce moment de répit, je constate que Dumbledore est toujours inconscient et que du sang coule de sa tempe. Cela semble assez grave._

_- Sale Sang-de-bourbe, je vais te tuer, hurle cette fois-ci Voldemort._

_Je me retourne pour regarder le combat. Harry semble avoir blessé Voldemort. Mais hélas cela n'a pas suffit pour entraver la force de combat de Voldemort. Le combat est aussi impressionnant que celui entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Les sorts, acrobaties et sortilèges rivalisent de force et de talents. C'est un combat que l'on peut qualifier d'inoubliable. _

_Voldemort passe au niveau au dessus et passe aux sortilèges impardonnables. Harry continue d'esquiver et de retourner des sorts de force égale. _

_Soudain je vois l'irréparable. Je hurle. Je n'entends pas ma voix car je suis dans ma vision, mais c'est horrible. Dumbledore vient de se prendre de plein fouet un Avada Kedavra. Ce n'était même pas prémédité. Le sort visait Harry, mais en l'esquivant, Harry ne s'est pas rendu compte que Dumbledore était juste derrière. Evanoui Dumbledore n'a pas réagit et a reçu le sort de la mort. C'est trop bête. Je m'étais attendu à tout, mais pas ça. Mourir de cette façon, c'est trop injuste ! _

_Le combat entre Harry et Voldemort continue comme si de rien n'était. Aucun des deux protagonistes ne s'est rendu compte du drame, trop concentrés qu'ils sont à leur duel. _

_- Experliarmus ! hurle Harry tendit que Voldemort est en l'air, ayant esquivé un sort précédent. Incapable d'éviter ce dernier sort, le mage noir est projeté d'à peine quelques mètres, car la tombe de son père l'empêche de valser plus loin. Par contre, il en perd sa baguette. Voldemort grimace. Je suppose que cela n'a pas du lui faire du bien._

_Harry se rapproche doucement, avec sa baguette à la main. Mais plein de ressources, Voldemort se jette sur Harry qui, pris au dépourvu en laisse tomber sa propre baguette. C'est maintenant un combat à mains nues qui commence. Chacun essayant d'étouffer l'autre. Après de nombreux roulés boulets, Harry lâche le cou de Voldemort et met un coup de pied dans les côtes de son adversaire. Séparés par le dernier geste de Harry, chacun se relève immédiatement. _

_Voldemort regarde autour de lui puis éclate de rire. Harry évalue aussi la situation et précise :_

_- On dirait que nous sommes tous les deux désarmés. _

_- Lequel arrivera en premier à récupérer sa baguette ? répond amusé Voldemort._

_On se croirait comme dans un western. Harry et Voldemort se défient du regard, sachant que celui qui attrapera en premier sa baguette gagnera. D'un coup comme si un coup de feu avait retentit, Harry et Voldemort se jettent sur leur baguette. Seulement celle de Harry est plus éloignée et il met plus de temps. A peine a-t-il pris sa baguette qu'il reçoit de plein fouet dans le dos le sort de la mort. Je ne sais même pas si Harry a compris quoi que ce soit._

_Moi je hurle de douleur et quitte ma vision en pleurs._

ooOOOOoo

- NOOOONNNNN, hurle-je

- Que ce passe-t-il me demande Pompom affolée. On a perdu ?

Je ne veux pas répondre. C'est si bête, Harry et Dumbledore auraient pu le battre, il s'en est fallu de si peu….

- On a perdu ? me redemande pour confirmation Pompom.

Il fallait si peu de choses pour qu'on gagne. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on va perdre. On a fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Cela ne peut pas finir comme ça. J'ai tout sacrifié, même ma vie. Je ne veux pas perdre. Je…

- Anna, hurle Pompom, au supplice. Dis-moi ce qui va se passer. Ne me laisse pas comme ça dans l'ignorance.

- Je…

Je ne peux pas laisser se faire les choses. Je peux encore tout changer !

Je relève la tête, et dévisage Pompom. Ma décision est prise.

- Pourriez-vous me faire transplaner là bas ?

- Anna, raconte-moi ce qui se passe ?

- Pas le temps, réponds-je catégorique. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'amener là bas ?

- Oui, affirme Pompom, mettant de coté son désir de savoir.

- Bien, conclue-je. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose, rendez-vous dans cinq minutes à l'entrée de Poudlard.

Pompom hoche de la tête et je cours au dortoir de Gryffondors.

Au premier garçon rencontré dans la salle commune, je lui ordonne d'aller chercher une cape dans les affaires de James.

- Ecoute petit (il me semble que le garçon est un première année), tu as dix secondes pour aller me chercher cette cape et me la rapporter, sinon je peux t'assurer que ta vie sera un cauchemar.

Tétaniser par ma menace, le garçon se met à pleurer. Je hurle de frustration. Mon crie à le don de rameuter toutes les personnes présentes dans le dortoir, dont James, Sirius et Remus.

- James, hurle-je ravie, va me cherche ta cape. Vite !

James ne réfléchis même pas et fait demi-tour tout de suite.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, demande Sirius inquiet ?

- Je dois aller changer quelques petites choses du futur pour que Voldemort crève.

Je sens en moi monter le désir de me battre, la jubilation du combat. Les élèves présents me regardent avec des yeux ronds. James arrive à ce moment là avec la cape.

Je crie à la cantonade un merci retentissant alors que je sors déjà de la salle. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des explications plus importantes. Me sentant suivie, je passe la cape sur moi. Invisible, les ex-Maraudeurs et les curieux ne me suivent plus. Je retrouve Pompom devant le château.

- Pompom, vous m'envoyez sur le champ de bataille puis vous repartez aussitôt, je ne veux aucune interférence dans l'avenir à part la mienne.

Grave, Pompom me téléporte au milieu de la bataille. Avant qu'elle ne parte je lui glisse quelques mots réconfortants :

- Rassurez-vous, si je réussi, Voldemort sera mort aujourd'hui.

- Et si tu ne réussis pas ? parvient-elle à dire…

- Je vais réussir, appuie-je. Il le faut

Pompom hésite. Je vois bien qu'elle veut rester.

- Pompom, Dumbledore va être blessé à la tête suite à un choc violent. Allez chercher la pommade adéquate puis revenez. Je viendrai ici vous rejoindre avec Albus.

Motivée par sa nouvelle mission, Pompom transplane aussitôt.

J'enfile la cape et me dirige vers le duel entre Albus et Voldemort. Je mets un certain temps pour les atteindre. Il y a beaucoup d'Aurors et peu de mangemorts, mais ceux-ci donnent du fil à retordre. Esquivant les sorts et sortilèges, j'atteins juste à temps le combat. Dumbledore est encore en vie, et Harry est en train d'échanger des mots avec Voldemort.

- Oh, oh s'exclame ravi Voldemort tout en esquivant un sort, on dirait que tu m'en veux. J'ai tué ta famille peut-être ?

- Pourriture, hurle Harry tout en jetant un sort à la va vite.

Je ne prête pas attention à la bataille. Je l'ai déjà vue et j'ai autre chose à faire. Pressée, je m'approche du corps de Albus et le tire par les bras. La scène vue de l'extérieur doit paraître très bizarre : un corps tiré par quelqu'un d'invisible. Je risque d'être repérée à tout moment. Mais, à part Harry et Voldemort il n'y a personne. Je crois que les mangemorts et les Aurors sont trop occupés à se combattre mutuellement, chacun étant sûr que leur chef va gagner. Seulement si les Aurors savaient que leur chef n'est plus Albus mais Harry, je pense qu'ils rappliqueraient en vitesse.

Albus est assez lourd. Pourtant je l'ai toujours trouvé maigrichon. Enfin après moult efforts je réussis à le traîner jusqu'à l'autre coté de la dalle mortuaire. Fatiguée, je me retourne pour voir juste à temps le rayon vert s'éteindre sur la dalle. Albus est sauvé. Cependant je ne prends pas le temps de me féliciter. Reste la baguette de Harry. Je fais un large tour de la scène de combat pour éviter de me prendre des sorts perdus. Voldemort vient de perdre sa baguette. Il faut que je me dépêche. Harry perd à son tour la sienne. Ils en viennent aux mains. Je me rapproche des baguettes abandonnées par terre, et je rapproche discrètement celle de Harry. Cependant un doute me prend. Je l'ai trop déplacée. Voldemort va bien voir qu'il ne pourra pas récupérer sa baguette en premier et risque de changer de tactique.

Ayant une autre solution, je remets en place la baguette de Harry, et j'attends auprès de celle de Voldemort. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

Les deux sorciers terminent justement leurs roulés-boulés. Voldemort ricane.

- On dirait, constate Harry, que nous sommes tous les deux désarmés

- Lequel arrivera en premier à récupérer sa baguette ? réponds amusé Voldemort.

Aussitôt ils se mettent à courir dans ma direction. Consciente que le moment que j'attendais est arrivé, je prends la baguette de Voldemort, et je la glisse sous ma cape. Pour plus de sécurité, je m'éloigne en courant de la scène de combat. Interloqué, Voldemort s'arrête de courir, ne sachant pas ce qui se passe. Pendant se temps, Harry a repris sa baguette et c'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il se retourne vers Voldemort, énonce les mots fatidiques :

- Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair vert atteint en pleine poitrine Voldemort qui regarde une dernière fois Harry, étonné, comme s'il le voyait pour la première.

Voldemort s'écroule.

Voldemort est mort.

J'enlève ma cape mais ne perd pas de vue le corps de Voldemort au cas où il se relèverait. Je rejoins Harry, tenant toujours fermement la baguette de Voldemort dans ma main.

- Je l'ai tué, constate Harry à voix haute, ne réalisant toujours pas ce fait.

- Voldemort est mort, répété-je moi aussi pour me convaincre. De si petits mots, mais d'une telles importance. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Réalisant soudain ma présence, Harry s'inquiète :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue vous donner un coup de pouce.

Je montre la baguette de Voldemort. Harry me fait de grands yeux, mais ne me pose pas de questions. A la place il sourit et se répète pour lui-même :

- Voldemort est mort ! Définitivement !

Je souris à mon tour, et je commence à ressentir une certaine exaltation. Harry m'embrasse fougueusement et je partage sa joie. Sans m'en rendre compte, je réussi à bloquer la vision qui me parvient. La potion que m'a donnée Pompom est vraiment merveilleuse.

Nous savourons en silence quelques instants ce moment.

Puis, désireuse de toucher Harry pour la première fois sans interférence, je pose ma main sur sa joue et lui caresse doucement la peau. Etonné par mon geste Harry semble comprendre sa signification car il rajoute :

- C'est merveilleux. Ca a marché !

Je sourie malgré moi. C'est vraiment incroyable. Nous crions de joie pour extérioriser tout ce bonheur, répétant et scandant la même phrase : "Voldemort est mort". Nous sommes en vie, ensemble.

- On va enfin vivre libre, m'annonce Harry.

Je me rembrunis sans savoir pourquoi. Une mauvaise intuition que je chasse rapidement.

- Oh ! réalise-je, pensant à toute autre chose. Il faut qu'on aille transporter Albus d'urgence il est mal en point.

- Il n'est plus là, hurle Harry paniqué en se retournant vers la tombe où Albus était tombé.

- Je l'ai transporté ailleurs, le rassuré-je. Je t'expliquerai, fais-je devant son air interrogateur.

Prenant les pieds de Albus, je laisse à Harry le soin de porter le haut du corps. Cependant, il n'en fait rien et me regarde amusé :

- Anna je suis magicien, je peux le porter par un simple coup de baguette.

Je me sens toute bête mais soulagée. J'aurai eu du mal à l'amener jusqu'à Pompom. Nous ne mettons pas beaucoup de temps pour la rejoindre. Les quelques Mangemorts qui résistaient se sont tous fait tués ou arrêtés, désorientés d'avoir perdu la marque noire sur leur bras.

- Anna, Harry, nous rejoint Henry Potter. Albus va bien?

- Pas de problème, M. Potter, réponds-je, Pompom va s'en occuper.

- Qui ? demande le chef des Aurors surpris.

- Moi ! répond l'infirmière qui vient d'accourir à la vue du corps. Et il est hors de question qu'une autre personne s'en occupe.

Déboussolé, Henry Potter nous demande silencieusement confirmation de son identité, puis passe à des choses plus urgentes :

- Albus a réussi à tuer Voldemort ? Je n'ai rien vu. J'étais trop occupé par ces satanés mangemorts.

- Non, fais-je. Harry l'a fait.

Henry me regarde incrédule.

- C'est…

Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase. Modeste Harry essaye de minimiser les choses :

- Albus a fait presque tout le travail. Il l'a beaucoup affaibli. Après, Voldemort l'a blessé seulement par surprise et j'en ai profité pour prendre la relève. Après j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Enfin ma chance s'appelle Anna, se corrige Harry avec un sourire.

Henry nous regarde tour à tour comme dépassé tout en marmonnant :

- Personne ne va me croire…

Je souris, c'est vrai qu'un jeune de 17 ans venant à bout d'un mage noir qui terrorise même les plus aguerris des Aurors, ça a de quoi choquer.

- Bon, reprend Henry Potter curieux, laissez moi quelques minutes pour donner de directives et puis vous m'expliquerez tous ça.

Nous acceptons cette proposition, l'informant qu'il nous trouvera près de Albus Dumbledore.

Lorsque nous rejoignons Albus, celui-ci a déjà repris connaissance, et Pompom lui passe de la pommade sur sa tempe droite.

- Bonjour, fais-je souriante.

Albus en profite pour s'asseoir, contre les recommandations de l'infirmière qui vient de terminer de passer la pommade.

- Alors ? nous demande-t-il comme pour confirmation.

- C'est fini, répond souriant Harry. On l'a eu ! Enfin !

Albus hoche lourdement la tête comme pour assimiler les faits. Puis il nous regarde tour à tour les yeux brillants.

- Je suis plus que fier de vous. Aujourd'hui vous avez vaincu un mage très puissant et avez ainsi mis un terme à la guerre. Mais j'y pense, Anna, tu ne devais pas être au château ?

- Arhh, râlé-je gentiment, arrêtez de me poser toujours cette question. Si je vous avais écouté vous seriez tous les deux morts.

- Oui c'est ça, ironise Harry, avec un soupçon de vérité, tu es indispensable.

- C'est exact mon cher, fais-je dignement.

Albus sourit à nos taquineries puis nous confie :

- Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien. J'étais très inquiet. Je me suis attaché à vous et si je vous avais perdu durant la bataille, je ne crois pas que je m'en serai remis.

Harry et moi cessons de rire. Les paroles d'Albus sont sincères et nous touchent beaucoup.

- Je sais que c'est un peu prématuré, nous confie-t-il, mais après vos études, quand tout sera fini, j'aimerai que vous veniez habiter au château. Je me fais vieux et je n'ai plus qu'un frère que je ne vois pas souvent. Je vous considère un peu comme ma famille et j'aimerai vous avoir auprès de moi. Poudlard pourrait vous être un bon refuge contre les journalistes et autres déplaisants, se voit obligé d'argumenter Albus comme pour donner plus de crédit à sa demande.

Je me mets à pleurer sous l'émotion. Tant de stress accumulé et tant d'amour qui m'entoure. Je me jette dans les bras du vieil homme et lui fait une magnifique bise sur la joue. Albus est devenu comme un père pour moi, et je serai ravie de rester près de lui, si les elfes m'en donnent le temps. Harry lui se contente de serrer dans ses bras quelques instants Albus. Mais je sais qu'il est aussi ému que moi.

Nous sommes dérangés par Henry Potter qui nous demande un rapport détaillé. Albus, Harry et moi-même nous nous y collons, et une plume à papotte rédige les faits survenus.

- Eh bien, conclut Henry Potter, qui aurait cru que deux jeunes de 17 allaient nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Ah, je me sens vieux, rajoute Henry faussement triste. Peut-être, devrais-je penser à arrêter ma carrière.

- Vous n'y pensez pas, rajoute Albus malicieusement, et qui s'occuperait de tous les journalistes qui nous attendent ?

- Attendez, s'arrête Henry Potter crispé. Il est hors de question que j'affronte cette meute tout seul ! De toute façon, se rassure l'Auror, le ministre s'en chargera bien. Il adore ça, les médias.

Nous sourions à sa remarque.

- Pffff, soupire Henry Potter. J'ai du mal à penser qu'Il est mort. Et par un gamin, enfin ne le prend pas mal, s'adresse-t-il à Harry pour excuser son expression de « gamin ».

- Pas de problème, balaye Harry. J'ai du mal, moi aussi, à réaliser tout ça. Il faut dire que cela faisait plus de quarante ans qu'il sévissait. Il était temps que ça s'arrête.

- Vingt, le corrige machinalement Henry tandis que Albus et moi notons la bourde.

Harry se crispe.

- Attendez, s'arrête Henry Potter. Est-ce que… Non, c'est bête ce que je pense là, mais… Tout de même.

Le chef des Aurors se met à regarder avec insistance Harry, puis à dévisager Albus pour savoir s'il aurait osé faire une telle chose.

- Albus, hésite Henry Potter en désignant du doigt Harry, ce garçon rassurez-moi, c'est bien, un garçon d'aujourd'hui ?

- Hum, se gratte Albus la gorge. Puisqu'il est ici, oui !

- Non, non, non, insiste Henry Potter, je veux dire, ce garçon il ne vient pas du futur ? Vous n'auriez pas fait ça ?

- Ah non, se défend Albus avec véhémence, cela ne me serait pas venu à l'idée…

Henry soupire, rassurée.

- … mais, reprend Albus malicieusement, Anna si !

Henry se retourne abruptement vers moi.

- Tu as osé, s'outre le chef des Aurors ?

Je lève les épaules en signe de capitulation. Je trouve la situation plutôt amusante.

- Mais, mais… bégaye Henry Potter. Attendez, découvre-t-il à nouveau, s'il vient du futur… et puisqu'il s'appelle Potter et ressemble à deux gouttes d'eau à mon fils…Harry, l'interpelle-t-il, tu es mon petit fils !

- C'est exact, admet Harry serein.

- Bien, se force à se calmer Henry Potter, est ce que je suis le seul à paniquer ?

- Non, l'assure Albus, on est tous passé par là, mais après on voit les choses différemment.

- Mais…

Liant soudain ces découvertes à la réalité, Henry s'exclame incrédule :

- Mon petit fils a tué Voldemort. Mon petit fils est le plus fort de tous les sorciers recensés.

- Eh ! s'exclame Albus faussement vexé.

- Désolé, se vente Henry, mais vous allez devoir vous habituer. Maintenant se sont les Potter les plus forts.

Sur ces paroles, Henry va serrer dans ses bras Harry, puis lui murmure des paroles qui semblent émouvoir Harry.

La scène est touchante. Je suis heureuse que M. Potter le prenne aussi bien et surtout n'en fasse pas tout un plat comme Albus à une certaine époque.

Je me rapproche de Harry et lui prend la main. Albus, attendri, soulève tout de même un sourcil surpris. Cependant il ne nous fait part d'aucun commentaire.

- Bon, reprend Henry Potter, je suppose que je dois garder tout ça pour moi ? Je peux tout de même en parler à ma femme ?

- Hum, je suppose que oui, tranche Albus, mais personne d'autre. Votre fils en particulier ne doit rien savoir.

- Ca me fait quand même bizarre tout ça. J'ai un petit fils qui a tué Voldemort. Comment je vais faire pour gérer les journalistes maintenant que je sais ça. Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, réagit Henry devant le regard sévère du directeur, je tiendrai ma langue. Mais je suis tellement fier de savoir que c'est mon petit fils qui a mis fin à cette guerre. Enfin, vous comprenez…

- Oui, le soutient Albus.

Un homme nous rejoint et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de son chef.

- Bien, acquiesce Henry Potter. Nous arrivons.

L'homme prend note de la décision puis repart.

- Les journalistes sont là, nous informe Henry Potter. Ils vous réclament Le mieux est de leur donner quelques images de vous maintenant, sinon vous n'en aurez pas fini ce soir.

- Je suppose que c'est inévitable, soupire Albus.

- Je ne vous accompagne pas, rajoute Henry Potter, je voudrai m'assurer que mes gars vont bien. Deux hommes ont été grièvement touchés. Harry, sourit son grand-père, je te dis à très bientôt, car tu t'en doutes j'ai plein de questions à te poser. Enfin, on verra ça plus tard, même si je suis impatient.

Après nous avoir destiné un clin d'œil, le chef des Aurors s'en va. Nous partons rejoindre la presse.

Les photographes se montrent impitoyables, ils veulent tout savoir jusqu'au moindre détail et nous couvrent de flash aveuglants pour ne pas manquer la moindre de nos égratignures. Nous passons deux bonnes heures à expliquer et re-expliquer les faits.

Fatigués, Albus met un terme à la séance de communication improvisée.

- Bien ce sera tout, décide le directeur de Poudlard. Pour plus de détails il faudra attendre. Nous sommes fatigués et nous aimerions partager notre joie avec nos amis.

Les journalistes nous photographient une dernière fois. Et j'en vois déjà qui sont en train de préparer leurs affaires pour nous pister.

- Ah, rajoute l'air de rien Albus, dans les prochains jours, je ne veux aucun journaliste près de Poudlard. Dès conférences de presses à l'extérieur seront organisées afin de répondre à vos questions. Je juge inopportun d'aller interviewer des élèves. Si quelqu'un d'assez fou essaye de braver mon interdiction, je lui ferais découvrir les merveilles que recèle Poudlard dont celle de la forêt interdite.

Certains journalistes s'offusquent et prônent la liberté d'expression, mais je vois bien que Albus a été très convainquant. Ils ont tous été élève un jour et savent très bien ce que regorge la forêt de Poudlard… enfin leur imagination leur donne une bonne indication de ce qu'il y a dedans. De toute façon, aucun ne serait assez fou pour aller contre la décision du grand Albus Dumbledore. La majorité des journalistes s'éloigne de nous, tout en nous félicitant une dernière fois de nos exploits.

- Ah rajoute Albus, je vois le ministre arriver. Je suis sûr qu'il a des informations de premier choix.

Cette annonce a le mérite de faire déguerpir les derniers journalistes qui s'attardaient.

- Bien, nous propose Albus, on retourne au château ?

Harry et moi acquiesçons fatigué par l'émotion et ravi de pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

ooOOoo

Légèrement grisée par les évènements, je me demande un instant comment nous allons être reçus à l'école. Les élèves savent-ils ce qui vient de se passer ?

Je ne tarde pas à avoir ma réponse. Nous retrouvons tous les élèves regroupés dans la grande salle de l'école. Ils nous acclament. Je rougis violement.

- Alors on ne s'attendait pas à ça, me commente Harry amusé.

Je me ratatine sur place et cherche un coin désespérément désert. Mais Harry me tire par la manche ravi de mon embarra.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas nous sauver, me reproche faussement Harry. Maintenant l'heure de gloire est arrivée.

- Arrête ! le grondé-je, ce n'est pas marrant.

- Oh que si, me contredit Harry, tout en faisant en sorte que je sois juste à coté de Albus et lui.

- Mes chers élèves, annonce Albus, je dois vous informer d'une nouvelle importante, même si je ne doute pas que vous soyez déjà au courant.

Se grattant la gorge comme pour ménager le suspens, Albus annonce d'une voix forte :

- Voldemort est mort.

Des cris de joies se mettent à parcourir toute la grande salle. Puis une ovation envers Albus est entamée.

- Bien, bien, les calme Albus. Pour être le plus juste possible, je dois vous avouer que malgré mes efforts, ce n'est pas moi qui aie tué ce mage noir. Cet exploit a été accomplit par Harry Potter ici présent, avec l'aide providentielle de Anna Millan.

J'entends des exclamations de surprise, mais finalement, tous finissent pas scander nos noms. Je pleure de joie. Ce n'est pas que je recherchais la reconnaissance, et je peux même dire que je suis mal à l'aise, mais à cet instant j'ai l'impression d'être aimée et respectée pour ce que je suis. C'est une chose inoubliable.

Albus se charge alors d'expliquer aux élèves ce qui s'est passé. Il décrit tout en détail. Un instant je me demande pourquoi il se montre aussi consciencieux. Nous avons déjà tout dit à la presse. Ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter maintenant. En plus je suis fatiguée.

- Bien, conclut Albus, j'ai été un peu long, mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez tout ce qui s'est passé afin que vous n'alliez pas embêter nos héros. Harry et Anna ont eu une rude journée, et je pense qu'ils désirent retrouver leurs amis pour profiter de cette nouvelle. Je vous saurais gré de respecter leur tranquillité.

- Ah ! m'exclamé-je intérieurement comprenant pourquoi il a ainsi pris son temps.

Infiniment reconnaissante, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Passer toute une soirée à expliquer et re-expliquer les choses m'auraient déprimé.

Enfin, malgré les ordres du directeur, une foule d'élèves se presse près de nous. Certains nous demandent ce qui s'est passé, et d'autres se contentent de nous toucher comme pour vérifier que nous sommes réels. C'est bizarre, mais nous supportons toutes ces manies.

Albus nous sourit compatissant, mais Harry le rassure :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vont vite se lasser. Et puis je vois déjà Sirius en train de lancer des boules puantes.

Je sourie. En effet, Sirius, pour disperser la foule, a décidé de générer quelques mauvaises odeurs. Guidés discrètement par Lily, Harry et moi nous nous éclipsons loin des regards indiscrets, sous le regard amusé du directeur de l'école.

Lily, Harry et moi, retrouvons James et Remus dans une salle de classe.

- Alors demande James ?

- Mission évasion accomplie, estime Lily.

Sirius rentre à ce moment là :

- C'est bon, juge-t-il, je n'ai pas été suivi. On devrait être tranquille.

Je souris devant cette « mission évasion ». Je retrouve un instant les Maraudeurs tels qu'ils étaient avant la guerre, enfin presque. Depuis la mort de Peter, je sens bien que quelque chose s'est brisée. D'ailleurs il y a un certain malaise.

Après un court silence, Lily déclare toute excitée :

- Voldemort est mort !

Cette phrase a le mérite de décoincer la situation. Lily vient me serrer dans ses bras et me féliciter. Du coup je lui rends joyeusement son étreinte et j'en faits autant avec toutes les personnes présentes.

Lorsque j'arrive à James il me demande confirmation que son père va bien. Je le rassure sur ce point.

Heureux James, et Remus partent au fond de la salle chercher de la bierreaubeurre et des bonbons, cachés derrière quelques tables.

- Pour fêter ça, résume James.

Je n'ai aucune idée du comment ils ont réussi à récupérer un tel festin. Mais ce sont les Maraudeurs. Nous sourions tous comme des idiots avant de trinquer. Le malaise est parti, ou du moins en apparence.

- A la victoire, déclare Harry.

- A nous, scandent les trois derniers maraudeurs !

- A notre avenir, rajoute Lily !

- Au présent, laissé-je échappé malgré moi!

Encore ce mauvais pressentiment mais je le laisse dans un coin préférant profiter du moment.

Nous discutons de la bataille. Puis, fatiguée, je reste assise sur une chaise à écouter Harry expliquer à nouveau la bataille, avec sa vision des choses :

- Et là, narre Harry, on s'est regardé Voldemort et moi, et on a su que c'était Le moment décisif de la bataille. On a rapidement regardé où étaient nos baguettes, puis comme si quelqu'un avait donné le départ on a piqué un sprint. J'étais fou et je ne voyais que cette baguette qui me réclamait pour crier vengeance. A bout de force je l'ai prise. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas les mains moites, j'étais serein quand j'ai dit Les mots. Le rayon vert est partit et je l'ai vu atteindre de plein fouet Voldemort.

L'auditoire est pendu à ses paroles. Je sourie, heureuse de voir Harry se mettre en avant, et recevoir enfin le respect qu'il mérite. James semble empli d'admiration.

- Et là, continue Harry, j'ai vu son regard.

- Et alors? demande Sirius, impatient tandis que Harry reprend son souffle.

- Eh bien, rappelle le héros du jour, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. La seconde suivante, il était mort.

- Pfffft, souffle James devant l'immensité de la tâche que Harry a accomplit.

- C'est vraiment incroyable, commente Remus, une simple course vous a départagé.

- Oui, répète Lily avant d'amorcer un sourire annonciateur d'une blague. Je crois que je vais devoir me remettre au sport !

Nous rions à cette remarque. Lily, tout comme moi a horreur du sport. Comme quoi il ne faut rien méjuger dans la vie. Je souris plus intensément en réalisant que nous avons au fil de la soirée retrouvé une ambiance amicale sans aucun détour ou malaise. J'essaye de mémoriser ce souvenir. C'est un moment précieux.

Ma laissant bercer par leurs discussions, je tends à nouveau l'oreille lorsque le sujet prend une autre direction.

- Enfin, estime James, avec tout ça, tu vas pouvoir devenir Aurors sans passer les examens.

- Tu crois? demande avec espoir Harry.

- Ah non, pas question s'outre Sirius.

- Sirius, le réprimande Remus, Harry aurait le droit à cette faveur !

- Oui, se moque Sirius, mais du coût il faudrait que j'attende trois ans avant de lui mettre la raclée en combat singulier, pour prouver que c'est moi le plus fort !

Après cette tirade, Sirius reçoit de la part de tous les garçons des bonbons de toutes les couleurs.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, capitule Sirius. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Car dans trois ans, prévient Sirius, je serai super fort, et je serais Auror !

- Moi aussi ! affirme James se levant de sa chaise.

- Et moi, se moque Remus en prenant l'air déterminé de ses deux camarades, je ne serai pas Auror !

- Ah très drôle se vexe Sirius légèrement. Mais au fait, Lunard, fronce-t-il des sourcils, tu veux faire quoi plus tard?

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le demandes, se scandalise le loup-garou.

- Il veut essayer de trouver l'origine des loup-garous, informe Lily.

- Merci de suivre Lily, la félicite Remus, légèrement gêné d'être ainsi dévoilé. Mais ce n'est pas un métier !

- Et pourquoi, rétorque Lily. Cette maladie est complètement inconnue et n'a jamais été l'œuvre de recherches poussée.

- Oui, se résigne Remus, mais pour ça il faudrait que j'aie le diplôme de guilde supérieur en histoire de la magie.

- Par forcément s'intéresse James. Tu peux aussi faire des investigations, fouiller dans les bibliothèques de monde entier, participer à des fouilles en Amazonie, car il me semble qu'il y a des trucs pas mal là bas.

- Et qui va payer ? s'énerve Remus. J'ai pas un sous, et personne ne serait assez fou pour me donner cet argent.

- Moi je peux, affirme Sirius !

- Pardon, s'étrangle Remus. Et comment ? Ta famille t'a déshérité.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai un oncle fortuné qui m'aime bien et qui aime bien donner de l'argent pour ce genre de choses.

- Tu dis des bêtises, statue Remus.

- Non, non je suis sérieux, insiste Sirius.

James met fin au débat :

- Donc Remus va devenir explorateur de contrée lointaine pour découvrir le mystère des loups-garous. Ma chérie va devenir professeur de pratiques moldues.

- C'est pas sûr, le coupe Lily.

- J'ai confiance en toi ma chérie, la gratifie d'un baiser James, tu vas être professeur. Harry, Sirius, et moi allons devenir Aurors, il ne reste plus que toi Anna ? Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

- Voyante extralucide, commenté-je sans entrain.

- Non sérieusement, insiste James.

Je souris légèrement crispée. Que vais-je faire ? Rien puisqu'un jour, je vais être tuée par des elfes. Mais si je n'avais pas eu cette contrainte qu'aurais-je fait ? Je m'arrête brusquement dans mes rêveries. Je me fais du mal pour rien. Je vais mourir c'est certain. Et si mon pressentiment de la soirée se vérifie, c'est pour bientôt. Ce n'est pas la peine d'imaginer ce qui n'est pas.

Voyant que mes amis attendent une réponse, j'enjolive ma réponse :

- Voyante extralucide est un très bon métier, argumenté-je, je suis déjà mondialement connue, et par une seule visite je pourrai sûrement financer un voyage au bout du monde pour Remus.

L'assistance sourit à ma remarque et réagit différemment. Mais c'est Harry qui a la meilleure réplique :

- J'ai bien choisi ma copine.

Cette remarque a le don d'amuser l'assistance. Sirius lui revient à la charge pour Remus.

- Tu vois, se montre satisfait Sirius, Anna va être ton mécène. Lunard aventurier ! réfléchit Sirius. J'adore !

- Trop facile, se moque gentiment James à mon propos. Tu penseras à nous quand on trimera pour nos places d'Aurors.

Lily, elle, me regarde bizarrement, comme troublée par quelque chose. Serait-ce mon discours de la dernière fois ?

- Bien, conclut Remus, je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

- Je te suis, en profite Lily dans un bâillement.

Nous les suivons nous aussi extenués.

Sur le trajet, Sirius, James et Harry essayent d'imaginer ce que seraient les aventures en questions de Remus. Cette complicité me donne chaud au cœur. Il semble que les derniers événements aient permis un rapprochement que je n'espérais plus.

- Moi, imagine Sirius, je le vois bien combattre un chien à trois têtes avec pour seule arme un petit couteau.

- Trop facile balaye Harry, moi je le vois bien affronter un dragon protégeant l'entrée d'une grotte dont les peintures expliqueraient l'origine du loup-garou.

- Non, propose James, Remus va devoir faire ami-ami avec les centaures qui gardent depuis des millénaires l'explication de la naissance des loups-garous.

D'un comme un accord, Harry et Sirius commentent cette dernière idée d'une « c'est nul ».

Les idées fusent mais je n'écoute plus grand chose n'ayant plus qu'une chose en tête : savoir quand les elfes viendront me chercher. Car mon pressentiment ne me laisse plus aucun doute là-dessus. Laissant mon pouvoir affluer en moi, je me focalise sur cette idée et constate presque sans aucune surprise que c'était ma dernière soirée parmi les humains. Les elfes viendront me chercher demain matin.

Je devrais être complètement choquée par cette nouvelle, mais depuis le début, Enul m'avait prévenue et mon pressentiment de ce soir m'y avait plus ou moins préparé. De plus une certaine résignation s'empare de moi. Je devais empêcher que les gens ne soient tués par Voldemort. Maintenant que la menace est passée, mon pouvoir n'a plus aucun sens. Ce serait même risquer de me laisser en vie, sachant qu'à n'importe quel moment je pourrai changer à nouveau le futur pour mon propre intérêt. Si j'avais été un elfe, moi aussi j'aurai décidé de ce moment précis pour m'exécuter.

Dans un excès de courage je me promets intérieurement de me rendre par moi-même plutôt que d'attendre qu'ils viennent me chercher. Si je ne peux choisir quand et comment mourir, je peux au moins l'affronter dignement. Les elfes ne me verront pas la faiblesse de pleurer pour épargner ma vie. J'ai changé le futur sachant la sentence. Maintenant j'assume. Et ils verront que Anna Millan est une femme qui n'a pas à rougir de ses actes.

Je soupire. Même si je passe pour une héroïne, il n'en est pas moins douloureux de savoir qu'il ne me reste que quelques heures à vivre.

Prise par l'émotion, je me permets de faire la bise à tous mes amis.

- Anna s'exclame Sirius. Tu n'as pas de vision ?

- Non, fais-je, cette fois-ci vraiment ravie. Pompom m'a créée une potion pour canaliser mon pouvoir.

- C'est formidable s'enthousiasme Lily, me prenant dans ses bras, et faisant exprès de coller sa joue contre la mienne.

Ces étreintes me troublent, mais me permettent aussi de faire mes adieux sans que personne ne le sache. Après quelques minutes, mes amis montent dans leur dortoir respectif. Lily me jette un regard inquiet avant de monter dans notre chambre. Sûrement perçoit-elle mon air morose. Harry reste quelques instants avec moi.

- Anna ça va, s'inquiète Harry ?

- Oui, mens-je, le contrecoup de l'émotion. J'ai du mal à réaliser que tout est terminé !

- Que tout commence, me corrige Harry optimiste.

- Oui, confirmé-je, plus pour lui-même.

Le dévorant des yeux, je réalise que je ne veux pas perdre les quelques heures qu'il me reste à dormir. Il y a encore des milliers de choses que j'aurais aimé. Dont une en particulier.

Silencieusement, n'arrivant pas à formuler mon souhait, je prend la main de Harry et l'entraîne dans les couloirs de Poudlard. D'abord surpris, Harry se laisse faire, comprenant que le silence est de rigueur. Arrivés à destination, il me regarde sans trop comprendre.

- Pourquoi …?

Je l'arrête d'un signe et marche trois fois devant la porte de la salle sur demande.

Ouvrant la porte, je constate que tout est comme je le désire. C'est exactement la chambre dans laquelle nous avions dormi précédemment lorsque nous étions en froid avec les maraudeurs, avec une ambiance plus appropriée pour ce que je désire. Tenant toujours la main de Harry je l'amène près du lit. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux comprenant rapidement mes intentions.

- Anna, s'exclame Harry troublé, tu ne crois pas que l'on va un peu vite ?

- Harry, fais-je sure de moi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui on a mis entre parenthèse toute notre vie pour mettre fin aux horreurs perpétrées par Voldemort. Maintenant je compte bien profiter de chaque instant !

- Oui, avoue Harry, mais c'est peut-être un peu tôt non ?

Un instant paniquée à l'idée qu'il refuse, je demande incertaine :

- Est-ce que tu ne veux pas?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, me coupe Harry catégorique, montrant par là même son désir. J'en ai envie. Mais toi… Est-ce que tu n'es pas sous le coup de l'émotion. J''ai peur de profiter de toi, confie Harry. Je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes plus tard.

- Je comprends, fais-je rassurée et davantage motivée devant le ton chevaleresque de mon petit ami. Mais Harry, lui rappelé-je, n'oublie pas que si je faisais une bêtise je le saurai depuis longtemps et je ne t'aurais pas amené ici. Je suis voyante.

Harry sourit à ma remarque, et je vois bien que j'ai fais céder ses dernières barrières chevaleresques.

Nous souriant mutuellement, nous sommes quelques peu maladroits dans nos préliminaires. Mais c'est normal, car nous sommes légèrement intimidés. Pour plus de facilité nous éteignons la lumière, et nous nous découvrons autrement.

Après tout devient facile comme si tout était naturel et simple. Nos gestes se font plus surs et nos corps se rejoignent n'en formant plus qu'un.

A cet instant je comprends enfin pourquoi tant de personnes en parlent comme d'un moment inoubliable et fort de sentiments. J'ai l'impression d'un instant magique, où l'amour est à son apogée.

J'ai l'impression que je n'ai vécue que pour cet instant.

J'ai l'impression que maintenant je peux mourir heureuse…

ooOOoo

**Petits mots de l'auteur :**

Voili, voilou, voilà.

Je remercie la patience de Alixe pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre qui a demandé beaucoup de va et vient (et de même pour l'épilogue).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'était le dernier chapitre. Je n'aime pas trop écrire les batailles et encore moins les scènes d'amours. C'était une première pour moi. Enfin une « première » dans un dernier chapitre c'est plutôt sympathique.

Voilà, sinon il reste l'épilogue qui devrait éclaircir les derniers mystères. J'avais annoncé un épilogue assez court, mais nous avons décidé Alixe et moi-même de rééquilibrer l'épilogue et ce chapitre. De ce fait une partie initialement prévue à la suite de ce chapitre a basculé dans l'épilogue.

Pour le prochain post, si Alixe a le temps, je vais essayer de le poster vendredi ou samedi. Je ne voudrai pas trop laisser traîner car pour savourer la fin il faut avoir l'histoire bien en tête (et ça rattrapera toutes les fois où j'ai posté en retard.)

Enfin au cas où j'oublie au prochain et dernier post, je tenais a remercier Alixe pour ses corrections assidues, Prettylou pour ses corrections des premiers chapitres, les reviewers qui pour certains ont beaucoup influencé mes chapitres et en particulier l'apparition soutenue de Severus Rogue (qui n'était pas prévu au départ). Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes ou ceux qui n'ont écrit qu'une fois une review mais qui ont su me toucher énormément. Et plus personnellement , je tiens aussi à faire un kikou à Aurore qui a su être là quand il fallait.

Ah sinon j'oubliais, toujours par précaution d'oublier la prochaine fois et pour prévenir les questions, il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire.

Par ailleurs je ne pense plus écrire de fic. Ginny es-tu là et Pour que demain soit différent m'ont fait passé des moments inoubliables mais ils m'ont aussi pris beaucoup de temps. Peut-être que si vraiment je me languis de l'écriture je ferai quelques oneshot, mais ce n'est pas pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de faire une pause.

Voilà.

Grosses bises à tous.


	30. Chapter 30

**Spoiler Tome 6.** Cette histoire est inspirée de l'œuvre de J.K.Rowling.

Parce que c'est l'épilogue et que je ne me vois pas résumer toute l'histoire, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de résumé. (et non je ne boude pas parce que c'est la fin lol )

**Chapitre 26 : Lorsque demain est différent (Epilogue)**

Anna ! s'écrie l'inconnu.

Je me réveille, je ne suis nulle part, ou plutôt je suis dans un lieu inconnu au milieu, d'une forêt, un lieu magnifique. La personne qui est devant moi me dit qu'elle est désolée mais qu'elle ne veut pas mourir, qu'elle n'a pas eut le courage de le faire.

Faire quoi ? Je sais que je suis censée le savoir mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.

La personne continue, elle me dit qu'elle m'admire pour ce que je suis.

C'est un homme.

Il me parle mais je ne comprends que des bribes, du coup je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il dit, je le regarde ; il me semble familier, mais là aussi je ne retrouve pas où j'aurais déjà pu le rencontrer auparavant. Il me parle encore et encore. Il semble sincèrement désolé pour moi.

Puis une phrase ressort de ses paroles, une phrase atroce :

- Je suis désolé mais nous sommes tous d'accord, je dois te tuer.

Je le regarde avec insistance. J'aurais du être surprise mais non je ne lui suis pas. Pourtant je devrais non ?

Il s'approche.

Il me regarde une dernière fois avec un sourire gêné et m'assure que je ne souffrirai pas.

Et je le crois.

Lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à un pas de moi, il sort un magnifique couteau.

Je suis fascinée par le couteau. Plus rien n'a d'importance à part ce couteau, et ces beaux dessins sur la lame.

_C'est bizarre, je sais que je vais mourir et la seule pensée qui m'assaille est que ce couteau est vraiment beau._

D'un coup s'en que je m'en rende compte, il m'a poignardée. Il m'a tuée.

ooo

AHHHHHHHHH !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Je me passe la main sur le visage pour me réveiller, et je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans la salle sur demande avec Harry. Petit à petit, les souvenirs me reviennent, et je souris attendrie, en regardant Harry à coté de moi, en train de dormir. Je le trouve encore plus beau que la veille.

Cette dernière remarque et mon cauchemar me font penser à la première fois que j'ai rencontré Harry. Ce jour là je savais que j'allais changer le monde de la magie en le ramenant dans le passé. Mais je ne savais pas que Harry allait autant bouleverser ma vie.

Ce que nous avons partagé cette nuit Harry et moi, je le garderai dans mon cœur comme la seule et unique chose véritablement merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée. L'unique moment qui me fait dire que ma vie n'aura pas été qu'un dévouement total pour les autres.

Mais ai-je vraiment des regrets pour ce que j'ai fait ? Bien sûr que non ! Je suis heureuse de ce que j'ai accompli. Je ne vivrai peut-être pas longtemps, mais je sais que j'aurai vécu pleinement ma vie. Voldemort est mort, le monde est en paix. Ma seule tristesse sera de ne pas avoir pu profiter de notre victoire avec Harry. J'espère qu'un jour il comprendra pourquoi je l'ai abandonné aujourd'hui.

Je soupire en repensant à mon rêve qui est surement prémonitoire. Tout à coup je me fige. J'ai déjà fait ce rêve là. Je m'en rappelle, maintenant. Je l'ai fait justement la nuit qui a précédé mon voyage dans le temps pour chercher Harry. Ainsi, tout était déjà écrit. Cela me conforte dans ma décision. Je ne pourrais pas échapper à mon destin alors autant m'y plier de bonne grâce, sans faire de drame.

M'éclipsant du lit avec la plus grande précaution pour ne pas réveiller Harry, je m'assois à un petit bureau où une feuille et un stylo trône sur la table de travail. Je cherche la meilleure façon de lui expliquer tout ce que je lui ai caché depuis des mois

- Harry, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Il y a longtemps, sans le savoir j'ai été désignée par des elfes comme étant la personne pouvant…

Je m'arrête. Si je commence comme cela, je vais écrire des tartines et Harry sera réveillé avant que j'aie fini.

Froissant la lettre, je reprends un autre papier.

- Harry. Je t'aime.

Satisfaite de ce début, je rajoute quelques mots d'explications.

- Harry. Pour obtenir mes pouvoirs et ainsi changer l'avenir, j'ai fais un pacte avec un elfe dont la monnaie d'échange était ma vie. Le moment est venu. Refais ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ne m'oublie pas. Adieu. Je t'aime. Anna Millan.

Je relis ma lettre et la trouve un brin dramatique. Mais bon, je crois que j'en ai le droit. Ne préférant pas me retourner vers Harry de peur de ne plus partir, je sors le cœur brisé de la salle sur demande.

A peine sortie, je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur mon malheur. Lily est là, assise par terre, se relevant, et me regardant les yeux pleins de larmes :

- Anna, tu vas pars aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

- Comment le sais-tu ? fais-je, vraiment surprise.

- Ca fait sept ans qu'on partage tout. Hier, explique Lily, j'ai bien vu que tu ne partageais pas notre enthousiasme et que tes étreintes étaient trop longues. C'était comme un adieu. Ne te voyant pas monter te coucher, j'ai commencé à comprendre et je t'ai suivie. Et puis je t'ai attendu là, pour être sure de ne pas te rater lorsque tu sortirais.

Je dois dire que je suis épatée par la clairvoyance de Lily.

- C'est toi qui aurait du être voyante, fais-je mal à l'aise, en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Anna, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! s'insurge Lily. Tu peux sûrement éviter ce qui va t'arriver.

- Lily, la stoppais-je avec force. Arrête-toi là. C'est déjà assez difficile pour que tu n'en rajoutes pas.

- Mais, mais,… bégaye-t-elle.

- Lily, fais-je résignée et voulant transmettre mon sentiment, c'est fini. Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois. Je ne pouvais pas y réchapper. Au moins j'ai eu le temps de voir tous mes rêves se réaliser.

- Non, nie Lily en bloc.

- C'est la vie, philosophé-je.

Lily se met à pleurer, et cela m'est difficile de rester de marbre. J'ai hâte de partir, mais cette rencontre, est une bonne chose. C'est en quelque sorte une dernière opportunité pour laisser un message à ceux que j'aime.

- Lily, tu es et tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime. Rappelle-le toi bien. Je voudrais que tu dises aussi à Albus Dumbledore, que je le considérais comme un père et que je suis désolée de lui avoir caché ça. Bien sûr, rajouté-je, tu diras aux garçons que je les aimais et que je suis contente qu'on soit devenus amis cette année. Ah, me rappelant à la dernière minute de Severus, si tu peux, j'aimerai, que tu dises à Severus que je l'admirais beaucoup. Voilà je crois que c'est tout.

Lily n'a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant mon testament. Et je sens que mes yeux papillonnent. Mais je sais que tout ce que je lui ai dit n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

- Bien sûr, finis-je, je voudrai que tu prennes bien soin de Harry. C'est…

Je m'arrête ne désirant pas m'embarquer dans des explications longuettes. A la place j'essaye de réfléchir à tout ce que je n'aurais pas encore dit, réfrénant les images de mort, d'adieu, ou tout simplement de celle de Lily pleurant. Soudain je prends peur pour une broutille soit dit en passant :

- Lily, le jour où Peter est mort, je t'avais promis de tout te dire, mais j'ai omis une chose. Je ne peux te le dire maintenant, mais Henry Potter, le père de James et Albus Dumbledore sont au courant. Ils te le diront au moment venu. J'espère que ce jour là, tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir caché ça. Je sais que « rien te cacher » était notre condition d'amitié mais j'espère que tu passeras outre et que dans ta mémoire je resterai ta meilleure amie.

A ces dernières paroles, Lily essaye d'articuler un « je ne comprends rien » parmi ses pleurs. Je sens qu'elle a atteint ses limites. Décidant d'aller à l'essentiel, et de terminer cette discussion en sens unique et qui s'éternise, j'insiste sur l'essentiel:

- Lily, jure moi de prendre soin de Harry.

Pas de réponse. Je hausse le ton :

- Jure le !

Lily acquiesce tout essayant de prononcer des mots incompréhensibles. Je considère cela comme un oui.

- Merci Lily, tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie. Bonne vie.

Je me mets à courir loin de Lily, me sentant prête à craquer. Revoir Lily juste avant de partir n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Mais maintenant je suis sure de partir sans regret.

Sur le trajet je laisse libre court à mes sentiments de détresses, de peur, d'amertume, de colère, de tristesses.

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt interdite, je respire profondément et efface mes larmes ainsi que tout sentiment dans mon coeur. Je veux paraître forte. Je veux être fière de ce que j'ai accompli et non celle qui supplie pour sa vie. Je veux montrer à ces elfes, que nous les humains, nous assumons nos actes même quand ceux-ci sont atroces.

Avec un léger sourire face à ma dernière réflexion, je m'enfonce dans la forêt, sure de moi. Je ne tarde pas à rencontrer deux elfes, une elfe blanche, avec des cheveux blond cendré et l'autre un elfe noir, avec des cheveux brun foncé. Tous les deux, que ce soit l'homme ou la femme, sont grands et beaux.

Dans un geste rituel, les deux elfes tendant leurs mains, paume vers le ciel.

- Anna Millan, je te salue, énonce l'elfe blanche, avec un stoïcisme impressionnant. Je me nomme Erbra.

- Anna Millan, rajoute le deuxième avec un sourire franc, je suis plus qu'honoré de te rencontrer. Je suis Riopse.

C'est troublant, on dirait qu'ils m'accueillent comme si nous allions passer de super vacances alors qu'ils vont m'assassiner. Désireuse de savoir dans combien de temps je vais mourir je cherche par une vision la solution. Mais rien ne vient. Je fronce les sourcils. Il semblerait que la potion ne fasse plus effet. De toute façon, ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Allons-y, fais-je d'une voix forte. Je préfère mourir vite.

Les deux elfes ne disent rien et attendent. L'elfe noir me dévisage et cela m'énerve :

- Vous n'avez jamais vu une femme condamnée à mort ? lancé-je avec hargne.

L'elfe pris en faute, s'excuse immédiatement.

- Pardon, se confond l'elfe, mais vous lui ressemblez tant.

- Ressembler à qui ? fais-je troublée.

Mais l'elfe n'a pas le temps de répondre car Erbra, l'elfe blanche le rabroue immédiatement :

- Riopse ! Nous t'avons déjà dit que tu parles sans réfléchir.

- Désolée, egas Erbra, s'excuse l'elfe. Je ne voulais pas. Mais sa présence me trouble.

Ce que je ne me serai jamais imaginé, se produit alors sous mes yeux, l'elfe blanche, Erbra se met à sourire.

- C'est vrai que Anna lui ressemble beaucoup. Mais retiens tes sentiments. Ce n'est pas elle. De plus, lorsque son compagnon arrivera, tu seras troublé par ses yeux.

Je ne comprends rien à leur blabla… Enervée d'être mise de coté alors que c'est mon moment de gloire, celui où je devais mourir en héroïne, je les rappelle à l'ordre :

- Dis donc vous n'êtes pas censés me tuer là ?

L'elfe noir soupire comme embêté. L'elfe blanche se décide à me répondre :

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Cependant, pour ne pas répéter deux fois la même chose, nous attendons ton compagnon.

Confuse, je refreine les sentiments de joie et d'espoir qui jaillissent en moi. Mais je ne laisse pas libre court à ces sentiments. Avec les elfes il faut se méfier. Je sens que c'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Je demande cependant, dans un secret espoir :

- Je ne vais pas mourir ?

L'elfe noir me prend en pitié :

- Non, Anna, tu ne vas pas mourir. Nous…

Perturbé par un bruit au loin, Riopse, l'elfe noir s'arrête.

- Il arrive, annonce, Erbra. Essaye de te contrôler Riopse.

L'elfe noir sourit, ravi de cette rencontre qui s'annonce. Je me retourne et essaye de deviner les traits de l'arrivant.

- Harry ! m'exclamé-je.

Il semble furieux.

- Anna tu es parti sans moi ! s'énerve Harry. Tu croyais vraiment que cette fichue lettre m'arrêterait. Il est hors de question qu'on t'exécute sans que je lutte jusqu'à la mort. Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi. Depuis le début c'est « Harry et Anna ». Alors maintenant que tu risques d'être exécutée, c'est encore « Harry et Anna ». Soit on meurt tous les deux soit on vit tous les deux. Point final. Ma décision est sans appel.

Hésitant entre « Ne dis pas de bêtises. Retourne à Poudlard » et « Je t'aime Harry », je me tais quelques secondes. Harry en profite pour s'interposer entre les elfes et moi :

- C'est clair ? rajoute-t-il à leur intention.

Les elfes semblent ignorer cette dernière phrase et entame les présentations tour à tour comme à mon arrivée.

L'elfe noir glisse discrètement une remarque sur les yeux de Harry, mais Erbra le fais signe de se taire.

- Bien, commence Ebra à notre encontre, D'abord, Harry Potter baissez cette baguette, car nous ne voulons tuer personne.

Méfiant Harry ne baisse que très lentement sa baguette. Moi je me sens complètement dépassée par les évènements.

- Enul et Lielos ont risqués beaucoup de vie pour sauver les elfes et les humains, explique l'elfe blanche. C'était un risque trop dangereux que le conseil n'a pas approuvé. Cependant ils sont allés outre et Enul a péri par la main même du grand Egas. Lielos, a suivi ses traces en se donnant la mort, avant même que le conseil décide de sa condamnation.

Je sens à l'intonation de la voix de l'elfe et au changement de couleur de leurs pupilles que cette perte a été douloureuse pour les deux elfes.

- Ce sacrifice a bouleversé notre conseil, reprend Erbra. Le conseil ne l'avait pas encore jugé coupable, hésitant sur le jugement. En effet, nous avons découvert que la théorie de Enul pouvait s'avéré exacte. Mais Lielos n'a pas attendu le jugement et s'est enlevé le don de vie. . Cela faisait des millénaires, qu'un elfe ne s'était donné la mort de lui-même. Nous nous sommes tous senti coupables. Le conseil a alors décidé de laisser le cours des événements se dérouler. Nous avons alors attendu. Plus les jours ont passés, et plus Lielos et Enul avaient raison, et plus le conseil s'est trouvé troublé par la solution qui s'offrait à nous. Anna Millan était la solution pour sauver notre peuple. Mais Anna Millan, avait le don d'avenir et avait changé le futur en toute connaissance de cause. Cet acte mérite la condamnation à la poussière.

Nous regardant tour à tour, l'elfe blanche nous demande :

- Comprenez vous, nous interpelle Erbra ? Nous avions déjà payé un lourd tribu, avec la perte de deux elfes. Mais nos lois ancestrales exigeaient que Anna Millan meure, mais si elle mourrait notre peuple entier mourrait car elle seule pouvait nous sauver.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, les coupé-je.

- Mais c'est déjà fait, me rassure l'elfe noir. Vous portez l'Erem en vous.

- Ne vas pas trop vite, Riopse, le réprimande l'elfe blanche gentiment. Le conseil a alors tranché, continue l'elfe. Anna Millan devait venir d'elle-même pour son châtiment, croyant être exécutée. Si elle acceptait la sentence, alors elle serait sauvée.

Je mets un certain temps à comprendre toutes les implications de cette phrase : je ne vais pas mourir.

- C'est tout ! fais-je abasourdie, et légèrement en colère devant le peu de cas que font les elfes de cette histoire. Il fallait juste que je vienne et maintenant je suis libre ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois en croyant que j'allais être exécutée ? Toute la souffrance et la peur que j'ai enfouies en moi ?

- C'était le but, juge Erbra. Vous deviez y croire pour que votre repentance soit sincère. Vous êtes venue ici croyant offrir votre vie. Seul le geste compte.

- Je suis libre fais-je éberluée, plus pour moi-même.

- Pas tout à fait, me reprend Erbra. Le conseil a décidé de vous laisser en vie si vous acceptiez votre sort, mais plus jamais vous ne pourrez quitter notre peuple. Vous possédez le don d'avenir et nous ne pouvons vous laisser retourner là bas.

- Quoi ! fais-je dans un souffle.

- Je suis navré, statut Erbra, mais c'était la condition pour que vous soyez en vie. De même pour vous Harry.

- Vous allez vivre heureux avec nous, nous assure Riopse.

Mais Harry ne semble pas d'accord.

- Vous rigolez ! intervient pour la première fois Harry. Vous nous emprisonnez et vous pensez vraiment que l'on va être heureux ? On ne va pas se laissez faire.

- C'est le prix à payer pour avoir changé l'avenir. Mais ce n'est pas cher payé, évalue l'elfe blanche. Certains l'ont payé de leur vie. De plus, je vous déconseille de lutter.

- Et puis, essaye d'être optimiste l'elfe noir, notre village est très agréable à vivre. Vous ne manquerez de rien.

- Ca c'est vous qui le dites, rétorque Harry énervé pas la gentillesse de l'elfe noir Riopse. Nous ne pourrons plus jamais voir nos amis, nos parents, d'autres humains !

- C'est vrai, concède Riopse dont les pupilles changent à nouveau de couleur, mais d'un autre coté vous allez faire de nouvelles rencontres. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais c'est tout ce que l'on pouvait faire. Soit vous mourriez tous les deux, soit nous vous gardions à vie dans notre village.

- Eh bien je préfère mourir, décide mon petit copain.

Prise de panique, je me rapproche de Harry et lui caresse la joue.

- Harry, l'interrompt-je, rentre à Poudlard ! Je suis sur que l'on peut encore s'arranger pour toi.

- Hors de question ! tranche-t-il. Ensemble ou rien !

Prise par une impulsion je l'embrasse fougueusement.

- Je t'aime Harry. Quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je t'aime Anna, me renvoie Harry.

Faisant toujours des efforts pour rendre attractif notre sort, Riopse nous décrit son village et ses habitants :

- Vous aurez une petite maison dans les arbres avec toutes les dernières commodités. Elle se trouve au cœur du village et tout le monde s'y est mis. Les villageois ont tellement hâte de vous rencontrer. Des elfes de toutes les contrées sont venus pour vous voir. Vous ne comprenez pas que vous ne serez pas traités comme des prisonniers mais comme des héros ? Vous allez sauver notre peuple !

- Comment ? demande Harry.

- Par l'Erem, votre enfant. Celui que vous avez conçu cette nuit.

Je m'étrangle à moitié devant tout ce que révèle cette phrase. De un, les elfes savent pour ma nuit avec Harry, de deux je suis enceinte et de trois je suis enceinte !!!

- C'est impossible m'exclamé-je. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ça !

- Nous avons le don d'avenir, déclare simplement Erbra. Vous attendez une fille, l'Erem, qui sera notre mère à tous. C'est pour ça que nous avons attendu ce matin pour venir vous chercher.

- Je ne comprend pas ! demande Harry tout en me prenant par la taille et regardant discrètement mon ventre.

- Eh bien, Anna Millan va mettre au monde une fille, nommée Rya.

- Non, le coupe Erbra. Le nom ne devait pas être su.

- Excusez-moi, reprend Riopse, mais Rya c'est un si joli nom. Pourquoi se priver de le dire ?

- Parce que le conseil t'avait demandé de ne pas le dire, commente Erbra mécontente.

- Désolé, s'excuse Riopse sans trop de conviction. Donc, reprend-il, votre fille va grandir dans le village sous le nom de Rya ou de « Erem » qui veut dire « mère » dans notre langue. L'Erem, va aller dans votre école de magie. Et là, elle va chercher un moyen de sauver notre peuple et va découvrir une potion permettant aux humains de s'allier aux elfes pour donner naissance à la vie.

- Vous voulez dire, résumé-je, que les elfes et les humains pourront avoir des enfants mêlés ?

- C'est ça, approuve Erbra. Grâce à cela notre peuple va pouvoir à nouveau engendrer des enfants. Ceux-ci n'auront pas les mêmes capacités que des elfes, et n'auront pas non plus les mêmes capacités que les humains. Ce seront des avatars entre les deux races.

- Je n'aime pas le terme avatar, la coupe Riopse. J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est péjoratif.

- Riopse, s'impatiente Erbra, on ne va pas entamer cette discussion maintenant !

- Non, bien sûr, concède l'elfe noir, mais tout de même.

- Et notre fille, demande Harry inquiet. Elle va être prisonnière elle aussi ?

- Non, s'exclame Erbra outré. Elle sera libre de faire ce qu'elle veut et comme elle le veut.

- D'ailleurs elle ne se gênera pas pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête, rajoute Riopse dans un sourire. Le conseil a de quoi s'attendre au pire avec elle.

- Pourquoi ? demande méfiant Harry.

- Oh votre fille est formidable, commente Riopse, elle va faire beaucoup pour rajeunir notre vieille société. Elle va obliger les egas, les anciens traduit Riopse devant notre regard d'incompréhension, à réfléchir plus vite et à mettre fin à des coutumes désuètes. Elle va aussi permettre de rapprocher nos deux peuples, pour que nous soyons respectés dans votre monde, et qu'inversement nous respections le votre.

Harry sourit de ravissement. Il semble avoir finalement accepté ce qu'il va nous arriver. Réfléchissant un instant sur mon état d'esprit je constate que moi aussi je ne vois plus cette sanction comme un supplice atroce. Peut-être que finalement nous pourront vraiment être heureux là bas, même si nous ne revoyons plus jamais nos amis ?

Je trouve Riopse très inspiré lorsqu'il nous parle de notre fille. Je demande avec une idée derrière la tête :

- Notre fille va s'unir à un elfe ?

- Oui, répond Erbra avec réserve ce qui me confirme mon intuition.

Je m'exclame, stupéfaite devant ma découverte :

- Riopse vous allez être le compagnon de notre fille !

Harry me dévisage puis se retourne vers l'elfe qui sourit à pleines dents avant de hocher de la tête

- Eh bien voilà, commente Erbra avec désespoir, je crois que maintenant, nous avons divulgué tout ce que l'on n'avait pas le droit de dire.

- Oui, mais je me sens plus à l'aise maintenant, conclut Riopse. Je n'aimais pas cacher quelques choses à mes futurs beaux-parents.

Je souris malgré moi.

La situation est de plus en plus bizarre : un homme centenaire est en train de me dire qu'il va être le compagnon de ma fille qui n'est pas encore née. Et en plus je le crois ! Harry, prenant son rôle de père très au sérieux demande :

- Et elle va être heureuse avec vous ?

- Je crois que oui, répond Riopse avec sincérité. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de vous le prouver.

Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de preuve, son regard lorsqu'il parle de notre fille en dit long sur son amour pour elle. Je demande plus pour confirmation :

- Et nous ? Vous nous promettez que l'on sera heureux ?

- Oui je peux vous l'assurez, confirme Erbra.

- Mais on ne reverra jamais d'autres humains que notre fille ? fais-je pour confirmation, avec un léger regret.

- En effet, opine Erbra.

- Bien, tranché-je, je suppose que notre sort est toujours meilleur que celui que j'imaginai. Nous devrons nous y faire, fais-je convaincu que tout ceci est vrai.

- Je pense que nous pouvons vous faire confiance, juge Harry.

Je le regarde et lui souris. Je crois finalement, que moi aussi j'aurais droit à ma part de bonheur. Certes, ce n'est pas celui que j'imaginai, mais l'important c'est d'être heureux, et cela me semble bien parti.

--------------------------

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**De nombreuses années plus tard, ….**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

---------------------------

Albus Dumbledore, assis au centre de la grande table des professeurs, dans la grande salle à manger du grand Poudlard, regarde entrer tranquillement les élèves de deuxième année ou plus. Ceux-ci semblaient tous excités, retrouvant leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis plus de deux mois. Pour chaque visage, Albus peut associer un nom, un prénom, sa famille, ses amis, ses résultats scolaires, et parfois même ces passe-temps favoris. Mais chaque année, quelques élèves se démarquent.

L'année dernière, cela avait été Anna Potter, la fille de James Potter et de Lily Evans, accompagnée de ses amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ils avaient réussi à reformer un début de nouveau Maraudeurs. De mémoire, ce groupe s'était formé après une erreur de manipulation de Ronald Weasley en potion alors qu'il tentait de faire une blague pour épater ses amis. Il aurait reçu une retenue à l'année mais les petites Granger et Potter avaient endossées la responsabilité prétextant avoir voulu s'avancer dans leurs devoirs. Et voilà comment s'est formée la nouvelle génération de trouble-fête. De nombreux courriers avaient été envoyés aux parents des contrevenants par la zélée sous-directrice McDonagall, mais James Potter et Arthur Weasley semblaient plus amusé par la situation qu'enclins à sévir. Quand aux Moldus Granger, il avaient du mal à comprendre ce qui était permis ou non avec la magie.

Vraiment où va le monde si maintenant les parents encouragent leurs enfants à faire les quate-cent coups. Heureusement il pouvait toujours compter sur Mme Weasley ou Mme Potter pour calmer les ardeurs de leurs enfants. Surtout que Lily était professeur de cours pratique de la magie, ce qui constituait une aide substantielle à maintenir un semblant d'ordre.

Mais malgré les efforts des mamans, les trois Gryffondors démarraient au quart de tour dès que le petit Serpentard Brendon Nott les provoquait. Au début, Albus avait été très inquiets du retour de cette rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard. Cela faisait un peu plus de quinze ans que Voldemort avait été détruit, mais il avait toujours peur de voir apparaitre des partisans nostalgiques. La haine est tellement plus facile à faire croitre que la tolérance et la compréhension. Mais finalement c'était davantage une rivalité infantile qu'autre chose. C'était à qui ferait le plus de blagues sans se faire prendre. Mais le directeur devait reconnaître que ces blagues savaient rester raisonnables et ne dépassaient pas la limite du bon goût.

Soupirant, le directeur se promit de garder tout de même un œil sur ces garnements. Surtout que cette année, Fanjo Black et Bellatrix Rogue arrivaient. Cela allait encore corser les choses. Si Fanjo, le fils de l'Auror Sirius Black et de Mary Tempis, était à n'en pas douter un futur Gryffondor, Bellatrix fille de Severus Rogue et Mathilde Longdubat était bien partie pour être une Serpentard. Ces deux là allaient vite trouver des alliés de taille avec ceux qui lui causait déjà des soucis. Le fait que Severus soit professeur de potion n'allait pas forcément jouer en sa faveur. Tout le monde savait très bien que Severus cédait tout à sa fille. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'assure que le père indulgent reste impartial lors des altercations entre sa fille et les autres élèves. Enfin, peut-être imaginait-il le pire. Peut-être que tout allait bien se passer.

Sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée des élèves de première année, Albus ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que déjà deux enfants se chamaillent : Bellatrix et Fanjo. Albus soupire. Cette année allait être encore difficile à gérer.

Reprenant les fonctions qui lui incombe Albus se lève à regret :

- Bienvenu chers élèves dans l'école de sorcellerie de la Grande Bretagne, j'ai nommée Poudlard. Etant donné qu'il est tard, et qu'à mon vieil âge on se fatigue vite, je laisse la parole au choixpeau.

Ravi de s'être débarrassé de son discours, Albus sourit. Depuis quelques temps l'excuse de l'âge lui permet d'éviter beaucoup de réunions ennuyantes ainsi que de conférences politiques. Bien sûr, il pourrait encore faire un match de Quidditch sans être essoufflé, mais cela il n'est pas nécessaire que les gens le sachent.

Réalisant qu'il n'a pas écouté un traître mot de la chanson du choixpeau, Albus se force à être plus concentré sur la répartition. Comme prévu, Fanjo Black est envoyé à Gryffondor et s'assoit aussitôt à coté d'Anna Potter, qu'il fréquente depuis l'enfance. Plus surprenant, Neville Longdubat est envoyé à Serpentard. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas être éloigné de sa cousine Bellatrix qui le rejoint après quelque temps. Severus lui avait confié que sa femme Mathilde était très proche de son frère Franck Longdubat. Amusé, Albus constate que Brendon Nott essaye déjà d'attirer l'attention des deux cousins. Vraiment cette année allait être très éprouvante.

- J'ai fini d'appeler tous les noms lui glisse discrètement Minerva MacGonagall

Albus acquiesce et se lève. Mais une petite fille entre en trombe, suivi de près par pas moins d'une dizaine d'animaux : chouette, lapin, chien, chat, rat, barot, aigle, kezal, flereur, ... Elle a un vrai zoo à ses trousses.

- Désolé, annonce la petite fille d'une voix fluette. Est-ce que j'ai manqué la répartition ?

Amusé, Albus sourit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Par contre je suis curieux. Tous ses animaux vous appartiennent-ils ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'outre la petite fille. Ils sont venus librement me montrer le chemin de la grande salle car je ne savais pas où elle était. C'est que cette école est vraiment grande ! se justifie la petite fille. Je leur ai dit qu'un seul d'entre eux suffirait pour me guider mais ils voulaient tous m'aider. Alors je n'ai pas pu refuser, ça leur faisait tellement plaisir.

- Vous parlez aux animaux? demande Minerva coupant la parole à Albus.

- Bien sûr, confirme la petite fille comme si c'était évident. Vous n'avez pas ce pouvoir ?

- Non, répond Minerva comme prise en faute.

Vexée de la situation, Minerva rajoute sèchement :

- Les animaux sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école en dehors des chambres et de la volière.

- Excusez moi de vous avoir insulté, répond solennellement la petite.

Celle-ci se retourne alors vers les animaux et leur chuchote des mots inconnus. Ceux-ci entonnent tous un dernier cri comme pour dire au revoir puis s'en vont.

La salle assiste à la scène dans le plus grand silence. Albus lui se montre de plus en plus intrigué.

En plus le visage de la petite fille ne lui est pas inconnu. Mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La petite fille, libérée de ses animaux, se mets à inspecter les alentours d'un regard. Découvrant le ciel magique elle fronce les sourcils :

- Pourquoi faire un ciel magique ?

- Eh bien, répond Albus franchement étonné de la question, je suppose que c'est pour montrer que la magie peut être belle.

- Mais, constate la petit fille, pourquoi ne pas avoir mis un vrai ciel. C'est tout aussi joli !

- Eh bien, répond Albus de plus en plus embêté devant la question pourtant si simple, les fondateurs n'ont pas du penser à cette possibilité.

La petite fille ne semble pas satisfaite de la réponse, mais passe à autre chose. A la place elle se met à dévisager le directeur.

- Bien, intervient le Directeur, peut-être pourrions nous maintenant vous répartir dans votre maison. Minerva ? propose Albus.

Mais Minerva regarde intensément sa liste avant de déclarer :

- Tous les enfants de ma listes sont déjà passé.

- Ah, ah, la situation devient de plus en plus passionnante, s'amuse le directeur. Peut-être que notre invitée mystère pourra nous renseigner davantage ?

Continuant son exploration tout en dévisageant les professeurs, la petite fille s'explique rapidement :

- Je ne suis pas sur la liste car une protection magique dissimulait ma présence aux sorciers. C'est le conseil qui en a décidé ainsi. Ils ne voulaient pas être découverts à cause de moi et mes parents. Cependant, comme je suis une sorcière et que j'ai l'âge de rentrer à Poudlard, je suis venue pour apprendre à faire des potions et puis aussi d'autres trucs magiques avec une baguette en bois.

- D'où venez-vous jeune fille ? finit par demander Albus de plus en plus curieux.

- Eh bien je viens de la forêt juste là, montre la petite fille du doigt.

- Dans la forêt interdite ? s'exclame surprise Minerva.

- Eh bien oui, la forêt qui jouxte l'école.

- Et tu dis, reprend Albus en échangeant un regard de surprise avec Minerva, que tu vivais là bas.

- Oui, avec mes parents et mon peuple adoptif.

- De quel peuple parles-tu ?

- Hum attendez mes parents me l'ont dit, essaye de se rappeler la petite fille. Ah oui. Vous les appelez des « elfes ».

Des exclamations enthousiastes se font entendre partout dans la salle. Albus essaye de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Severus juste à coté de lui prend la relève :

- Tu es une elfe ?

- Bien sure que non, rétorque la petite, tout en montrant ses oreilles. Vous voyez bien qu'elles ne sont pas pointues et puis je n'aurais pas besoin de venir ici sinon.

- Mais tu vis avec des elfes, reprend Lily Potter, siégeant à la gauche de Severus.

S'impatientant, et mal à l'aise devant les autres élèves qui chuchottent dans son dos, la petite fille s'impatiente :

- Est ce que je vais être répartie oui ou non ?

- Bien sur, rajoute Albus, reprenant la situation en main. C'est juste que nous sommes un peu chamboulés par tout ça. Les elfes sont supposés être des êtres mythiques.

- Eh bien, c'est une croyance que les elfes se plaisent à vous laisser croire afin d'être tranquille. D'ailleurs je trouve ça nul. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les elfes se replient tant sur eux-même. Ils vont même jusqu'à créer une distorsion du temps. Vous y croyez vous ? Du coup, comment voulez vous que l'on si retrouve si deux jour chez les elfes donne trois jours dans le monde magique. Moi, dès que je serai grande, je mettrai fin à tout ça. Les elfes et les humains pourront être ensemble sans aucun problème.

- Bien, la coupe Albus légèrement perdu face à ces réclamations. Je suis sûr que ce que vous nous dites est très important, mais pourrions nous reprendre depuis le début et par des choses simple. Comment t'appelles-tu, par exemple.

- Oh désolé, s'excuse la petite fille. J'ai tendance à m'emporter. Je m'appelle Rya.

- Et ton nom, questionne Albus ?

La petite fille sourit pour la première fois.

- Vous devez deviner.

Perdant patience, Albus hausse la voix :

- Rya, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce petit jeu. Je veux bien croire que tu vives parmi les elfes, qu'il existe des différences culturelles et pleins d'autres choses, ... Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais deviner le nom d'une parfaite inconnue.

La petite fille semble ne pas apprécier la réplique :

- Au vu des souvenirs de mes parents, je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus gentil et ouvert d'esprit. De plus, qui vous dit que vous ne connaissez pas mes parents ?

- Potter ! s'exclame Lily, les larmes aux yeux tout en s'approchant de la petite fille. Tu t'appelles Rya Potter.

- C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ? demande Severus.

Lily ne lui répond pas et serre avec joie la petite qui lui rend son étreinte, ravie.

- Papa et maman, rajoute Rya, avaient parié que ce serait vous qui découvririez mon identité en premier.

- Mais c'est impossible ! rajoute Lily. Ils sont morts !

Comprenant soudain pourquoi la petite fille lui semblait si familière, Albus lance :

- Tu es la fille de Harry et Anna ! Oh Merlin !

Pris par l'émotion, Albus en fait tomber sa chaise. Se précipitant vers la petite fille, il l'examine avec insistance avant de se décider. C'est bien la fille de Harry et de Anna. Aussitôt, Albus la serre dans ses bras :

- Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir plutôt, se reproche Albus. Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère.

- Avec les yeux de son père, rajoute Lily.

- Comment vont Anna et Harry, demande précipitamment le vieux directeur dont quelques larmes de joies se forment.

- Ils vont bien, répond prudemment Rya. Ils vivent parmi les elfes et sont heureux.

- Ils ne sont pas venus avec toi, demande Albus.

- Non, répond la petite fille catégorique. Ils n'ont plus le droit de revenir dans le monde des sorciers. C'est la punition pour avoir changé le futur.

- Ah, laisse Albus échapper, vraiment déçu. Mais raconte-moi tout. Je veux tout savoir. Je pensais qu'ils étaient morts et je découvre qu'ils ont une magnifique petite fille et qu'ils vivent heureux.

- Albus, vous parlerez de tout cela plus tard, le coupe Severus, voyant que les autres élèves s'agitent de plus en plus. Nous sommes dans la grande salle et nous avons une répartition à faire et un diner à savourer.

- Oui, se reprend Albus. C'est l'émotion, se justifie-t-il.

Reprenant contenance, Albus demandent aux élèves de se rassoir, et se dirige vers le tabouret où repose le choixpeau. Severus et Lily restent à coté de la petite fille sans reprendre leurs places respectives.

Dévisageant la petite, Severus lui destine quelques mots :

- J'ai bien connue ta mère. C'était une fille bien.

- Je sais, répond la petite. Elle vous aimait beaucoup, elle aussi.

- Hum, grogne Severus. J'espère que tu auras hérité du talent de ta mère pour les potions, car ton père…

La petite fille sourit avant de prédire mystérieusement:

- Vous allez être étonnés de mes capacités en potion, professeur.

De retour, Albus pose avec assurance le choipeaux sur la tête de la petite fille. Le directeur attend avec impatience le résultat qui ne se fait pas attendre :

- SERPENTARD.

Severus la regarde avec étonnement :

- Mais tes parents étaient à Gryffondor.

- Oui, répond la petite mais Serpentard est la maison la plus proche des salles de potions.

- Tu as fait ton choix juste pour ça, s'étonne Severus,.

- Eh bien, reprend Rya philosophique, le conseil m'a prédit que j'inventerai une potion pour sauver mon peuple de l'infertilité. Quand on m'a annoncé ça, j'ai vite compris que j'allais passé le plus clair de mon temps dans les chaudrons. Alors autant dormir à côté. Si j'étais à Gryffondor, je perdrai un temps fou en aller et retour.

- Tu vas faire quoi ! s'exclame Lily.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassure Rya, c'est dans très longtemps. Pour l'instant je suis une petite fille tout à fait normale. Je vais me faire des amis, je vais faire des bêtises et remporter des points pour ma maison.

- C'est une très bonne décision, juge Albus. Enfin avec les bêtises en moins bien sûr !

- Eh bien, rajoute Rya avec un petit sourire à l'attention du directeur, mes parents me chargent de vous dire qu'ils s'excusent par avance des désagréments que moi ou le reste de mes camarades vont vous faire ces sept prochaines années. Ils vous promettent qu'après les élèves seront plus calmes. Enfin normalement !

A la surprise de tous, Albus se met à éclater de rire. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il pourra se reposer.

**0 FIN de l'Histoire 0**

Voilà, j'avais des milliers de choses à dire pour la fin mais je ne sais plus trop quoi dire maintenant. Alors commençons par ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

MERCI à ALIXE qui a bien voulu corriger avec patience mes fautes d'orthographe ou de scénarios bancals. Merci aussi à Prettylou qui a bien voulu corriger mes premiers chapitres. Et puis merci à vous tous de m'avoir soutenue, lue, encouragée.

Pour ce qui concerne l'histoire, la fin est très ouverte, et je sens déjà les questions pointer leur museaux. Alors non il n'y aura pas de suite. J'ai fait une ouverture pour que ce soir ou d'autres soirs vous imaginiez vous-même la suite si vous le désirer. C'est comme ça que j'aime les histoire : une fin qui clos l'histoire principale mais qui laisse deviner des milliers d'autres aventures… Sinon, pour l'instant je ne prévois pas de faire d'autres fics, car je suis fatiguée (même si cette histoire était véritablement une aventure humaine dont j'ai profité de chaque instants).

Pour ma notion du temps, plusieurs lecteurs m'ont posé des questions, ce qui prouve que je n'ai pas été très claire. Pour le temps, je le vois malléable. A chaque fois qu'on change une chose, cela change toute la suite des événements. Pour l'existence de Harry, c'est un paradoxe temporel qui n'aurait jamais du exister et qui aurait pu avoir de très grave conséquences il est au présent mais n'existe pas au futur. C'est justement pour cet acte dangereux que Anna a été condamnée. Si cela vous perturbe ou vous trouver cela insuffisant, imaginer dans ce cas que tout changement crée un univers alternatif (comme dans DragonBall) et que l'histoire qui se déroule s'est divisé en deux univers alternatifs dès que Anna a ramené Harry. Voilà si je n'ai toujours pas été claire, il reste mon mail pour vous expliquer plus en détail.

Pour éclaircir quelques points, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarquer, la langue des elfes est simplement notre langue à l'envers « erem » mere, riopse espoir, enul lune, lielos soleil, etc…

De même dans l'épilogue, Mary Tempis la colloque de Anna a bien fini avec Sirius. Je me plais, même si je ne l'ai pas dit dans l'histoire à imaginer Mary comme Psy à Poudlard. De même Mathilde Longdubat a été évoqué dans l'histoire et fini bien avec Severus. Pour Remus je n'avais pas l'âme d'imaginer sa vie, mais la description faite dans le chapitre précédent me plaît bien.

Lily et les maraudeurs ont appris par Albus et Henry Potter l'identité de Harry Potter comme je l'ai laissé envisagé dans le chapitre précédent. Je me plais d'ailleurs à imaginer que Lily devait être déçue d'avoir une fille, mais que finalement elle s'est dit que si ce n'était pas une petit Harry, ce serait une petite Anna. D'où le nom de la jeune fille.

Voilà pour le reste des explications je vous laisse à votre imagination.

Voilà j'espère n'avoir rien oublié. Sinon je suis toujours là à lire mes mails où reviews.

Bises

Mademoiselle Mime, Alias Galy Alias Magali JOURNET.

Bonne continuation à vous tous et Merci de m'avoir lu avec autant d'enthousiasme.

**_Merci._**


End file.
